Once More With Feeling
by LadyDragon28
Summary: When Rose wakes up the morning of March 28th of 2005, she has no idea how she got there or what is happening. Things are not exactly as she remembers, but she knows she has a second chance with her Doctor. A new enemy has come stalking. New allies will be made. Will the Doctor and Rose's love be able to handle what is coming? Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. I no own, so you no sue. If I did own 'Doctor Who', there would have been more episodes with Nine. Many More. Just think of it, Nine and Donna traveling together!

 **A/N:** This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please be gentle. This is a story that has been tumbling around my head for months, ever since I learned why Chris left the show after only a single season.

 **Summary:**

Something has happened to Rose Tyler in Pete's World. She can't remember what it was, but something happened. Now she is back in 2005 on the morning after she first met her Doctor. Somehow she can remember everything that happened to her before, and some gifts have come with her. However, she is incomplete somehow. None of that matters, though. She will soon realize, nothing is as she remembers it. And she will be given a chance to right a few wrongs, and save a few as she forges ahead in this new timeline. Maybe she can even save her Doctor while she is at it. [NinexRose]

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter One: Around, and around we go…

The sound of the alarm clock pulled the sleepy occupant of the pink and purple bed. Turning over, a slim but pale hand snapped out, slapping the alarm clock as it flashed in red number "7:30 am". Rolling onto her back, the occupant looked at the ceiling of the pink painted room, disoriented and dazed from sleep. But the voice that called from the other room, snapped her out of her trance and into a sitting position, eyes wide and terrified.

"No point in getting up, darlin'," she heard her Mum call from the living room of the flat they shared. "You got no job to go." There was a small pause before Jackie Tyler added, "Although, if you want to make me breakfast, I won't complain."

It was not often in recent years that Rose Tyler was terrified. Not scared or frightened. She did not get scared or frightened, at least not anymore. There was nearly nothing in the universe left that could do that. But terrified, oh she could feel that on occasion, and when she felt it, it was for all the right reasons. Looking around the room now, her mind taking stock of her surroundings, trying to remember the last time she even saw this little room. This was such a far cry from the room she had in her Dad's mansion or even the flat she later bought herself after passing her Torchwood Field Commander test as a reward. This was her room back at the Estates. The piles of clothes and other things throw haphazardly around the room puzzled her. Her mind was running a mile a minute. Okay, one window, with pink curtains let in the early morning light. Her desk was covered like a vanity with her make-up, hair supplies, and assorted bottles of perfumes or scented sprays she had collected. Her dresser stood in the corner, piled high with clean clothes and a worn looking teddy bear with a top hat. That made her smile a little. She had actually missed that damn bear, it had been even longer since she had actually been able to see the bear, let alone touch him.

Pushing the covers off her, she ran a hand through her tangled bed head, trying to remember what happened. Did she even know what happened? There had been a fight she remembered that, her eyes narrowed. It had been night, they were running. What was it they were running from? Who were they again? With a slight growl, she pushed herself from under the borderline obnoxiously pink and purple duvet and walked to her dresser. Picking Mr. Tedopolous up, she tried to think. She had been with John and the rest of her team from Torchwood. A mission, she recalled, closing her eyes. A mission that had turned pear shaped before it even began. Looking at herself in the mirror across the room above her desk, she blinked a few times. What in the name of Bad Wolf had happened!? She looked so… young! Setting Mr. Tedopolous down, Rose turned again and did was any normal, self-respecting, time traveling Torchwood Commander would do. She picked out some clean clothes and stumbled on shaky legs to the small bathroom that was across the hall.

Closing the door, Rose took into account her appearance and where she was. There had to be an explanation for this, and for her mum, whom she heard moving around her room. Her mum, who had been dead for almost twenty years now, was here. Shaking her head, Rose moved into the shower and let the warm water wash over her, trying to gather her thoughts. John, she recalled, had looked horrified as they ran. It was dark, a forest. Northern England. That's right. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she tried to force the memories to come to her. She knew she was not so old that memories should be so fuzzy now. That's right, they were responding to a call, Torchwood that is, they had gotten about some off activity that was hard to explain and had to be seen to believe. They went out there… then what happened? After the running, the yelling, the flash of lights and it was so loud, like a howling of a storm. Sighing, Rose laid her forehead against the cool tiles, trying to calm herself down. Everything was so confusing at the moment. It was like everything else was a dream, the Doctor, the TARDIS, Torchwood, Jack, Jake, her parents' death, Tony… it was all like a long forgotten dream. Or was this the dream, she wondered as she washed her hair out. Clearly she needed more information she decided as she turned off the water and stepped out the shower.

A banging on the wall, followed by her mum yelling out "You better have left me some hot water!" made Rose smile. Yup, that was Jackie Tyler alright. Drying herself off, Rose quickly brushed her teeth and toweled off her hair. She noticed that her roots had darkened and chuckled to herself, trying to remember the last time she had to dye her hair. Shaking her head again, this day was just one terrifying mystery after another. First, her mum is alive, second, she was back on the estate and looked like she was nineteen again, and… she could not effing remember what happened clearly that could have made this happen. She knew for certain it had to do with the pear-flavored mission, but what was beyond her. Dressing quickly, she barely noted the outfit she wiggled into. The light grey open shoulder top and the fade jeans should have been a hint to her future. Right now, it was clean clothes and she was hungry. Food first, internal timeline second, she decided. Stepping out into the short hall of No. 143 of the Enoch Tower at the Estate, Rose moved with a purpose to the cramped and cluttered kitchen. Moving as if on autopilot, she made herself and her mum breakfast and tea, Rose looked at the window of the little kitchen. While she was mildly prepared for it, she paled at the sight of a zeppelin less London sky line. She was… home? No. No, she was not back, Rose refused to believe, after nearly twenty five years of trying and failing, that she had managed to make it home. But then, stranger things had happened to her. Frowning, she took her tea and breakfast into the living room to sit at the little dining table.

Jackie came into the room, wearing her pink house coat, turning on the telly for the noise really, before walking back out to get her own shower. She muttered something about shock and trauma but Rose did not hear her. Her eyes were glued to the man on the screen, reporting live from the scene. The fire had been put out at the remains of Hendrik's, but a source that had caused the explosion was still yet to be located. However, investigators had found a body in the wreckage. She already knew who it was, she never forgot that night, so long ago for her. After a moment, she heard her mother wittering on about something. Rose turned her attention back towards her mum, who by now had finished her shower and reentered the small living room. Jackie Tyler was in top form this morning, grumbling about this, mumbling about that. She was saying something and Rose decided it might be a good idea to pay attention. Quickly, she remembered how her mum used to be before everything began. To say she was a bitch, well that was understatement.

"The job was giving you airs and graces," Jackie Tyler huffed, sniffing disdainfully at the report on the screen. "Face it, sweetheart, you're many things, but you're not West End."

Getting up from the table, Jackie moved into the cramped kitchen to refill her morning tea, still talking about Rose was trying to gather her thoughts to create a rational argument or comment before this became a fight. She frankly didn't remember her mother being so catty when she was younger. This was bordering on cruel.

"Now Martin & Heath said they needed someone," she told her pale daughter. It was like Rose was still in some shock after the night before. Well, she needed her head out of the clouds and back in the Estates, where it belongs. "That right up your street!"

Rose frowned a little as she stared at the cold cup of tea in her hands. Wasn't it Fitches before? "D'you mean the butcher's?" she asks, unable to keep the disgust out of her voice and eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" Oh dear, there was that defensive tone Jackie tended to use when Rose was being difficult. After all, Mother knows best, and all that.

"They're not even proper," Rose responded, nearly as defensive, as if she could not even believe this was suggested to her. She was so much more than that. "They sell scrag ends."

"There you go," crowed Jackie, an air of victory around her, just the opening she was looking for. Rose was thinking herself something special again, little her dreams blind her to the world's truth. "Airs and graces! And don't tell me you're too grand to apply for compensation. They owe you, Henrik's, you've had genuine shock and trauma. It's easy to apply, I've seen the form, it's three pages long…"

Rose had turned out Jackie by now. The conversation was not going to go anywhere. Rose's mind whirled with what she now knew to be truth:

Truth one: She had somehow come back to the Powell Estates in 2005 the day after the Doctor blew up her job.

Truth two: She somehow had all her memories of the life she had up to whatever happened over in Pete's World that resulted in her being placed back here. Now if only she could remember properly what happened before she woke up here, that might explain a few things.

Truth three: She was going to see her Doctor again!

Half listening to her mum, Rose mumbled her reply, still thinking of her leather wrapped Doctor, and trying to remember how the events of the day went, "Well, look, I suppose, yeah, but give it a day or two," Rose murmured, not really thinking about the compensation. "They're still searching the wreckage. I don't want to look ghoulish…"

"Oh! I'm ghoulish, am I?" Jackie huffed, becoming offended so easily. "That's a lovely thing to say to your own mother!" With a huff, she snatched her mug of tea and sailed out the room, grumbling about ungrateful daughters and free loaders.

Rose heaved a deep sigh, she did remember her mother being that bad when all this began, but this was something else. Running her fingers through her thick hair, Rose considered the poor dye job idly. Okay, Rose thought to herself. First things first, the Doctor, any minute he would be here and then the trouble would start. The hand would… the hand! Rose jumped up and scanned the room. That stupid hand was already here, it had to be. Her only thought at this point was not how the situation with the Doctor had begun, but the murderous thing in her mum's flat. A scratching sound drew Rose's attention to the side of the room where a stack of her mum's magazines were resting. It was coming from behind the chair there in fact. Listening carefully, Rose moved forward as the scratching got louder. If she didn't know any better, she would swear it was one of the many strays on the Estates. As she got closer, praying to the Universe, that her body would move as she wanted it, despite her nineteen year old body not having the muscle memory her old body did, she listened as the scratching turning into a drumming then to a thumping as if it was trying to draw her in, hitting against the floor furiously.

Slowly her hand reached for the chair that hid the source of the sound.

Another thumping behind her in the hallway had her freezing. The cat flap!

Turning on instinct and excitement, she moved swiftly towards the front door. She saw the two little screws that locked the flap in place on the ground. Canting her head to the side, curiously, she knelt down.

Please, she begged silently, please be him!

She jumped a little when the flap moved again, as if someone was tapping on it from the outside. Leaning down, she pushed her thick hair to the side and put her fact even with the opening. Unlike before, she didn't hesitate to push the flap up and found herself staring into beautiful blue eyes. And they were staring right back into her own golden brown. Then he smiled.

It was him. It was the Doctor.

He smiled that big, silly grin of his.

"Hello!"

* * *

The morning had come and gone, finding the Doctor following the signal he had recently picked up. After the fiasco at the department store last night, he was hoping that the human girl from there had tossed the arm away as soon as she had gotten outside.

No. Such. Luck.

He could not help the grumbling this time. It seemed this incarnation was rather fond of colorful language and grumping around, which ultimately was fine with him. Ever since the night before, he had been having trouble concentrating as it was. When he had left the building finally, after blowing up the nest, he never expected to see the girl, Rose, standing across the street. Dirt smudged her face, her make up smeared, looking pale and yet tall as she watched the building burn. There was fear about her, and yet, there was something else. She almost seemed to glow in the light of the flames. In her right hand, she was clutching the plastic arm tightly.

She was beautiful.

And she didn't put up with his attempts to redirect her attention either, he thought with a smile. Shaking his head violently, the Doctor forced himself to put her out of his thoughts. There was simply no way he would see her again. She was like all the other people that passed through his existence, just a ghost that he will forget, he hopes, in a few days. Thinking about it, she almost seemed to be in a fog last night when he stepped outside. She just had been standing there, as pieces of the building had fallen around her and glass had showered down on the street. Frowning again, he remembers taking the first step towards her, instinctively moving to protect the golden girl. Someone had beaten him to it. A man with dark hair and a terrified look on his handsome face had dashed to her and pulled her away from the falling debris. The other male's entire body language screamed of a man trying to protect something he cared about. Figures, the Doctor thinks, scowling darkly at the ground in front of him. She has a pretty boy. Not like he cared, he reminded himself. He was never going to see her again. He didn't want to see her again. He was not in the market for a new companion. He was fine, thank you very much. No use dwelling of never could have beens, he lectured himself, all the while he could feel the TARDIS in the back of his mind humming at him, arguing with him, again, on the subject. No. He would not see her again.

Following the signal as it seem to get stronger and stronger, almost like it was getting agitated, he found himself climbing the concert stairs of possibly the most depressing looking building he has seen in a long, long time. Stopping a moment before a door, he mildly glances at it. Flat number 143, shrugging he gets on his hands and knees. He can hear someone shrieking inside like some kind of harpy. Gah, domestics, he thinks in disgust. Without a care, he taps the cat flap with the blue tip of his screwdriver once, then twice. The flap snapped back at him and beyond he saw first deep, soulful golden eyes gazing at him. Blonde hair gathered on the other side of her head and a smile that seem to light up the area around her.

He found her again.

He could not stop the smile if he tried.

"Hello!" he called out brightly. Just as soon as it left his mouth, she dropped the flap and the door was thrown open and she was standing there before him. The Doctor scrambled to his feet so he was not looking up at her. No that would be bad, totally beneath the Time Lord him. She looked at his face, searching or memorizing, he couldn't tell which. Her eyes, though, her eyes seem to scream something at him. Something he was missing, or almost like he couldn't remember. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a buzzing seemed to sound, a whisper of something. Brushing it off mentally, he threw his thoughts to the TARDIS, asking her to keep it down. It had to be her, right? Right.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his Northern accent rolling off his tongue. She had opened her mouth as if to speak then he beat her to it.

She blinked at him, as if some spell was broken that was on her.

"I live here," was her quip, she looked a little confused at his question. Actually, if he cared more, her look and the buzzing in the back of him mind said "Duh?"

"What'd you go and do that for?" He burst out, looking equally confused. Looking at his sonic, then back at her, then back to the sonic, something was off here.

"Cause I do," she huffed, watching him with a small level of annoyance. Why was she annoyed? He should be the one annoyed. "I'm only here cause someone went and blew up my job."

Glancing at her a moment, he could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile curve the corners of that wide, kissable mouth. Wait, what? He did NOT just think that. No way, not about a human.

Frowning now at the sonic in his hands, trying to ignore her and focus on the issue at hand. "I must've got the wrong signal. I was scanning for plastic. You're not plastic, are you?"

The Doctor stepped forward with the intention of rapping his knuckles against the human girl's forehead when she suddenly stepped back and grabbed his hand. To his surprise, and secret joy, she placed his hand on her forehead, letting him feel the bone plates and flesh there. A sudden thought struck him, the sonic. Without much farther thought, he scanned her as she watched him, those golden eyes so full of a trust he did not understand. Clearing his throat and removing his hand from where she placed, ignoring the temptation to run his fingers over the smooth skin of her cheeks, he grinned again at her that wide manic smile. "Nope, bonehead. Bye then!"

"Oh, no you don't," she snapped, once again her hands snapped out and grabbed him by the jacket and yanked. "You, inside. Now." And before he fully understood he was just manhandled by a human of all things, the humming in his mind seemed to be laughing at him. Cheeky old girl, he thought back fondly back at the TARDIS. The blonde girl pulled him forward, not really looking at him as she slammed the door closed behind him. The Doctor nearly grinned again. She was bossy, she was. Rassilon knew why he thought that was cute. Like a little puppy trying to bully the big dog, adorable really. The golden human pulled him forward about two steps when a second voice interrupted them. Internally, he winced. That was the harpy he heard when he walked up.

"Who are you?" the older blonde woman all but snapped as he was pulled pasted the open door. He felt the human girl, (Rose! He heard snapped in the back of his mind. Her name is Rose) stiffened at the sound of the voice. Did she just sigh? Taking in the appearance of the older woman, the Doctor figured this harpy was likely Rose's mother. Like Rose, she had dark eyes and bleached blonde hair. She was a little taller than his – Rose, taller than Rose. And she was apparently a fan of the color pink, he thought. He glanced around the room, rather fascinated by the human décor, not overly listening to the harpy of a woman, or watching her, or he might have noted a few things before it happened.

"Hello, stranger," the harpy of a woman suddenly seems to purr. The tone made his blue eyes snap over to her, curious.

"Hello!" He replied brightly, albeit mildly clueless.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Rose had stiffened again and almost seemed to be growling, very softly. Surely this human was not growling at her own mum? And since when did ape growl?

"He's from the council, Mum," Rose stated plainly. The lie surprising him almost as much as that faint glow in her eyes that flashed for a second. He's seen that before, where for the life of him, he couldn't remember where. Rassilon he was getting old. "Leave us alone, you get dressed, I'll deal with it."

Oh there was that growl again, hidden easily under the tone she used. Glancing at the golden girl, he flicked his gaze back to her mum who seemed to be eyeing him up. He could almost feel a pang of jealousy and possessiveness that was as alien to him as he was to the planet he stood on. Once again, like the near constant buzzing in his mind, he pushed it aside to study the elder human woman who was studying him. He did note that Rose had moved ahead into the living room and had stopped to watch him.

"She deserves compensation!"

That caught his attention completely. What was it that Rose said he was? Part of the council?

"We're talking millions!" he gleefully replied, running with the story that the golden girl had come up with so quickly to explain his presence here. He was actually, slightly impressed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rose attempting to suppress a giggle at his antic.

"I'd happily talk through it. At length," the harpy purred again. Was she trying to be seductive? "Except, here I am. In my dressing gown." When did she get closer? Where that soft buzzing was coming from, a mauve warning light went off and a feral growl accompanied the warning light. "And there's a strange man in my bedroom."

"So?"

"Well," a smile now curled the lips of the harpy as she moved another step closer. The mauve warning lights turned into the sound of the Cloister Bell now, "anything could happen."

"No." It was a firm, burning knock down. The Doctor turned towards Rose and moved towards the living room, missing the look on the harpy ape's face, but catching Rose's smile and following laughter as he walked to her. His heavy boots thudded against the open hardwood floor, letting his gaze move over the room and not pay attention to that golden smile that made him want to grin in return. To his surprise, she didn't start talking like he expected her to. Instead she was watching him again with a guarded look in her eyes, but a smile on her lips, the tip of her tongue sticking out and curling up over a tooth. The Doctor found he needed to look away from that enchanting smile. In over 900 years of space and time, wars and adventures, he had never seen a smile like that one. Moving around her into the living room, the Doctor allowed himself the luxury of indulging in his curious side and started poking around, waiting for the human watching him to start with her litany of questions and rants he just knew from experience was coming. Picking up a copy of 'Heat' magazine, his nose wrinkled at little at the double spread on the celebrity wedding there.

"Won't last," he murmured, tossing it back down. "He's gay and she's an alien."

That got him a giggle, which he glanced back at Rose feeling her eyes still on him. A sense of calm washed over him, contentment really. With a little smile, he picked up a book and flipped through it as she came closer. "Sad ending," he mused before tossing it back down as well. She still had yet to start talking, which was curious in and of itself, really. Last night, she was near hysterics and talked almost more than he did with her questions. This morning, she was quiet, like she was waiting for something. Something for him caught his eye, turning he found himself staring at his own reflection for the first time. Frowning a little, he ducked around, turning his head back and forth, checking out his reflection.

"Not too bad," he grumped, tilting his head to the side again to look at the ears a bit more. "Could've been worse. Nice ears." Again, he grinned a little, flicking his ear lobes with his fingers, playing with the large ears a bit. "I'm never ginger, though, why is that?"

Soft laughter turned his attention to Rose again. She was still watching him, a smile gracing her beautiful face, it was almost a loving smile, full of warmth. Her eyes seem to glimmer with humor at some inside joke only she knew, shaking her head a little, she just grinned at him that glorious tongue in teeth grin. Why could he just see that smile on her face, those golden eyes shimmering just before she got herself into some mischief. That look made him grin, a silly, daft grin at her in return and for a second, he could have sworn, she blushed. With the blush, he felt a sweep of joy like he had never known go through him and warmth of familiarity again. It was like the TARDIS was rejoicing in her, which was crazy by itself. Shaking off the feelings once again, he looked at Rose, now he was waiting for her it seemed and time was frozen around them. He had been here a whole of maybe three minutes, but watching her, waiting for her, it felt like a frozen eternity.

"About last night," she began carefully. To Rose, she was trying to remember how this conversation originally went. Things seemed different now than before. It was a long time ago too, for her anyway. She had been watching him move around this time. This time he didn't play with the cards getting them everywhere or sing. He didn't go through her mail, which he confessed to later was how he learned her full name. When he had started messing around with the ears, she had bit her lip to stop herself from doing anything foolish. Like stepping up behind him and nibbling on those splendid ears as she always wanted to do. It was nice to know that she had not been enhancing her memories of his arse in those jeans. It was still fantastic. Shaking her head, she felt a wave of confusion, hinted with amusement come from the Doctor. She knew it was from him, she would know the feel of his mind anywhere, any time. Oh that was bad, she thought. He couldn't know about that yet. That brought up too many questions she wasn't able or ready to answer. Damn John, she thought fondly. Taking a deep breath, she brought up her own mental shields as she was taught so long ago, and turned her attention to the situation at hand. Rose noted that for a second something flickered over his face when her shields went up, but it was gone as fast as it came. She knew that look all too well, it was the look of him brushing something off, dismissing it, as not important for the time being. With his attention span, she mused, it would be unlikely he would think about it later.

"About last night," she tries again, focusing, frowning at him as if annoyed when she was anything but. "I want to know what is going on. Who were those people last night? I know we have to go to the police, but what do I tell them?"

He seemed to be staring at her as she spoke and Rose narrowed her eyes. "Doctor?"

His head turned slightly, listening intently to something in the room with them. She faintly heard something, like a scratching, but it was too soft for her to identify it. "Doctor! Doctor who, anyway? What's your name?"

Tic-tic-tic.

This time she heard it as his head snapped towards the corner what the chair was. Where she knew what was there.

"Have you got a cat?" He asked her, ignoring her question as he turned towards the chair.

"No, must be a stray," Rose replied, her whole body tensing as he shifted closer, cautiously, towards the sound. "Anyway! Will you listen to me? I need to know what happened to Wilson. And what entitles you to go around blowing up buildings? There are nearly 300 people without jobs now, thanks to you!"

Rose kept her eyes on him, watching his body language on the off chance she still remembered how to read this him. She knew for a fact what happened to Wilson, but if Torchwood taught her anything, it was how to play a part when investigating. Did this count? Now is really not the time for this, she mental berated herself.

"Doesn't sound like a cat," the Doctor murmured. He was listening to her, but a shiver went up his spine. The signal led here, she was here, it was likely in the house. He did not want to scare the little ape any more than she was. Right now, she was agitated. Well, so was he! Between the sounds and the sudden headache that seem to have developed while in this depressingly domestic place, he was starting to form a right foul mood. For some reason, he was tenser than he could remember since the Mo- since the end of the War.

"Do you think it could be a rat?" asked Rose, her voice hitching. That had not occurred to her. And for a second, she thought it might be plausible. "Don't tell my mother. She is like a cartoon character if she sees a rat."

"Let's have a look," chirped the Doctor. If Rose didn't know him better, she would swear he was as tense as her. That tone was one he used when he was going into one of his darker moods and was pretending he was fine. Before Rose could say another word, the Doctor gripped the chair and lifted it up.

No cat. No rat.

Just a plastic arm.

Just the plastic arm from last night.

Rose could have started swearing in an alien tongue, but held herself back. The arm was laying, palm up, fingers slightly curled in like that of a spider's legs after it dies. It made her a little sick, thinking of the similarities between the hand and a spider that crawled in the darkness and night, hunting, killing.

"What's that doing here?" Rose asked, unable to keep the tremble out of her voice. She couldn't stop the shudder up her spine as she watched the Doctor carefully set the chair down before he squatted down before the hand, curiosity and caution radiating off him. "I told Mickey to throw that thing out when he left here last night."

"And it came back," the Doctor muttered grimly, his mind on the girl behind him, on her safety.

"How? Though the cats flap?"

"Yup," the Doctor answered, mildly impressed but more than wary now. Why had it returned here? "It came in on its own."

"Now you are being ridiculous," Rose huffed.

It was at that moment, the plastic arm decided to spring its trap. It turned suddenly in a 180 degree and crawled like a freakish mimic of a spider towards the Doctor with frightening speeds. Before either Rose or the Doctor could react, it was climbing its way up the Doctor's body, all the way to his neck. There it latched on, and began to strangle him.

Unlike before, Rose sprang into action as the gurgling sounds were being squeezed from the Doctor as he tried to fight his attacker off. Throwing herself at the Doctor, she gripped the plastic arm and pulled with all her strength. The Doctor was heaving at it at the same time, trying to dislodge the murderous thing. If anything, this made the fingers dig in more, the grip tightening. His eyes were starting to bulge out and spit freckle his lips as he gasped for air. Again, Rose heaved and pulled against the arm at the same time the Doctor did. She could feel the heat of the plastic now, the strain of muscles as she tightened her own grip, a growl rumbling deep in her chest. She was getting frantic. It wasn't like this before! Before it let go and came after her, this time it seems determined to end the Doctor first.

The growl made the Doctor look up at the human trying hard to help me. In the second he did, he lost his balance and the two of them fell backwards on the other wood and glass coffee table. Acting on instinct, the Doctor quickly wrapped an arm around her slim waist and rolled so that she ended up on his chest, bodies pressed rather intimately together. If this had been any other time, and he was any other man, he would have likely enjoyed the press of her soft curls against him, the press of her hips, fitted so completely to his own. But this was not the time, nor the place, and he was certainly not that man. Rose for her part, sat up quickly, straddling his lower stomach. She was paying no mind to their positions, only getting the bloody hand to let go of the Doctor. Her jean covered knees pressed down onto the floor, ignoring the stab of the glass shards through the tough material. Using her leg muscles, she heaved up again, growling once more.

The Doctor moved the arm he was wrapped around her waist and started trying to reach something in his leather jacket. The fingers squeezed harder, Rose pulled again upwards, one hand now wiggling fingers under the palm while the other gripped, pulling that way. He had never been so grateful for his screwdriver as he was in that moment. Pulling it out quickly, only too aware of the darkness creeping on his vision, he pressed the blue end into the arm before turning it on. The whirring sound filled the space between him and Rose. A half second later, the fingers started to relax and Rose finally pulled the plastic menace from his throat. Both were panting in the aftermath of the struggle. Rose let herself drop back down on the Doctor, leaning back as she tried to normalize her breathing. The Doctor laid beneath her, chest heaving as he started up at her. The two watched each other for a moment longer before he grinned up at her a fantastic grin, which made her start laughing. In turn, he began to laugh as well, a deep rumbling laugh that seemed to come from deep down.

The two ignored the mess in their laughter, the shattered glass around them, the broken bamboo in splinters across the floor. They also ignored the mess they were, his jumper had ridden up on his stomach, hinting at lean muscles hidden beneath the fabric, her hoodie having opened in the struggle, one shoulder off. They looked a right mess and could not seem to care in those precious seconds.

"What the hell!?"

The shrill voice cut through the moment like the shards of glass below the Doctor had cut through his cheek. The pair turned their heads and looked upon an angry Jackie Tyler. Her gaze swept the room, taking in the damage to her coffee table, to the appearance of his disheveled daughter straddling the leather wearing man she had just unsuccessfully had made a pass at, his shirt skewed. Her gaze zeroed in on the hand the man had on her daughter's hip. Anger flushed her face, and Jackie lashed out.

"Rose Tyler! You… you slag!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In case some of you are wondering, the dialog was taken from the novel "Rose" by the legend himself, Russell T. Davis. This is a reimagining of how he thought the first episode should have gone. I have made changes as needed to reflect where I am going with this story.

Disclaimer: As before, I no own, you no sue. If I did, we would have seen much more of Chris and Billie. Viva la Nine!

Chapter Two: A taste of things to come.

Rose scrambled off the Doctor, still panting a little from the excursion that they had just went through with the killer arm.

"Mum, it's not what it looks like," Rose began, hoping against hope she would be able to cut her mother off before the storm that is Jackie Tyler hit full form.

Nope. Jackie was already off and running.

"I should hope not!" Jackie shrieked. The Doctor winced at the pitch the harpy of an ape was using as he climbed to his feet. Her attention was currently on Rose, who looked a little pale and shaken up. It seemed to not matter to her mother, who was lashing out at her child in such a way that even the Doctor was tensing up and swallowing back a protective growl. The language this ape was using against Rose was borderline abusive! Not even thinking what he was doing, he reached out snagging Rose's hand in his.

"Run," he told her, eyes wide, begging her to curl her fingers like last night and let him led her to safety once more.

"Wait a minute," Jackie yelled at him, just as his weight shifted and he darted past her, dragging Rose with him. "Get back here! Who is going to clean this up, huh? This was a gift from my own Mother!"

Rose fought back the laughter that threatened to bubble up to her lips as the Doctor pulled her out of the flat and towards the stairs. She could hear her mother rushing out after them.

"Hold on now, "Jackie's voice echoing over the plaza of the Estates. "You can't just go swanning off like that!"

"Yes I can," quipped the Doctor in an infuriating chipper voice. "See? This is me, swanning off. Bye!" He threw that last part over his and Rose's shoulders as they vanished into the stairwell. The scream of fury that Jackie of "Who the hell are you?" followed the pair as the door closed behind them, they headed down to the ground level. The Doctor found himself chuckling in amusement.

"Okay," she tried to get him to talk to him as they jogged together, "are you going to tell me what is going on yet?"

"Not likely," he grinned back at her. Rose just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"But that arm tried to kill you!" That part mildly bugged her. Why hadn't it go after her this time? She could have sworn it did that the first time. "I saw it! The fingers were digging into you, they had knuckles and everything."

Trying to catch her breath as they continued down, tenth floor, ninth, she looked up at his profile and fought the blush from her cheeks and the tightening in her core. How she had missed this him, the little arrogant smirk curving his lips, the glitter in his icy blue eyes when he was having fun. Rose had to jog to keep up with his pace as her rounded the landing for the eighth floor. Trying again to get him to talk more, she called out, "It was trying to strangle you! You can't just walk away, you got to tell me what is going on!"

"No I don't," he grinned at her as they hit the seventh floor.

"Fine!" Rose huffed. "Then… I'll go to the police! I'll tell everyone. You said it, you said if I did that I would get people killed, yeah? So. Start talking, mister, or I'll start talking." The threat was even emptier on her lips as it had been before.

The grin he tossed her was adorable and at the same time, completely condescending. What came out of his mouth was the last thing she was expecting him to retort with. "Now you're threatening me, Rose Tyler. Proud of yourself?"

They had reached the ground floor and the Doctor pushed the doors open pulling her after him. He thought she looked simply adorable as she followed him, looking shocked at him, mouth hanging open. "You'll catch flies doing that." He warned with a laugh, his Northern accent making his voice shake. Her mouth snapped shut.

As they exited into the sunlight, Jackie Tyler was waiting for them. As soon as she spotted the leather wearing bloke and the madam, she yelled down to them again. Like Hell they were going to swan off on her like that.

"Hey! Mister, just who the Hell do you think you are, huh? Coming in, breaking my furniture!" Jackie was still fuming. "That was from my Mum!"

"She's not my mum," mumbled the Doctor under his breath as he pulled up short to turn slightly. Tilting his head, he looked up at the still raging Tyler elder. "It's not Mister!"

"Then who the hell are you?" Jackie snapped, asking now for the third time.

"I told you, if you bothered to listen," the Doctor grinned. "I'm the Doctor!"

"Yeah?" was the sneer from the fourteenth floor. "The Doctor what?"

"Just, the Doctor," he tossed back as he turned from Jackie, tugging Rose along as he started off again. Rose could tell he was having fun aggravating her mother. She forced herself to swallow her own grin, it has been far, far too long since she saw this side of either of them. How funny it was, to find such joy in something of simple, so domestic.

"The Doctor?" Rose asked now, following him while glancing up as her mother started yelling again about her getting her arse back in the flat, and something about airs and graces. Rose just shook her head, she would have time later to deal with her mum. Right now, she needed to deal with the Doctor. She was a little busy playing along with what she knew was like a secret game to her Doctor. Somehow he seemed to find validation in his identity doing this with people. Like a well-rehearsed act, he turned to her and gave a cheery little wave.

"Hello."

"Nobody's called 'The Doctor'," Rose found herself challenging him, something about the way he was acting made her spine straightened. She would not be pushed around, she may be physically only nineteen, but she had years on her mind.

"I am," he grinned at her again. For a reason he could not fathom, he was enjoying the way her fingers would tighten around his, or the way her eyes flashed as he kept teasing her. She kept asking questions, kept challenging him. So much like a few of the other had. But their touches didn't send little jolts of electricity up his arm, or make his hearts beat wildly. His grin grew wider when she asked, a touch of attitude he always associated with teenaged apes, a bit of steel he saw when she was wrestling with the arm, and tones of warmth in her voice, "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

"Well, you've failed."

That brought him up short. Turning to her, his expression astonished. He looked into her eyes now, searching that. There was something in that last statement that he couldn't identify. It was like she knew him, a flicker of deeper recognition. Those whiskey brown eyes stared right back him, searching his eyes in return. She was so different from last night, he thought idly. Maybe that was because she had her wits about her today, maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, it seems to call to him. He took a step closer to her, her small hand still held in his large one. Blue eyes flicked down to her full lips as her pink tongue swiped across them.

"Really?" he murmured, leaning in slowly. "Well, I like it." Was it his imagination or was she leaning in to meet him?

The sudden blast of a car horn startled the pair out of their reverie. Blinking a few times to clear his head, the Doctor finally realized that Rose still had the plastic arm in her free hand. In one fluid movement, he snatched the arm from her hand, started walking across the concert plaza, and letting go of Rose's hand finally, he lobbed the arm into the air where it landed with a loud BANG! in one of the industrial rubbish bins on the estate.

"Wait a minute," Rose called out, dashing after him. "You can't just chuck that thing away, isn't it dangerous?"

The pink and gold girl felt really stupid for saying that. She already knew the answer to that question. Ugh, and John had said once there was no such thing as a stupid question. If only he could hear her now.

Not anymore," the Doctor laughed. "I killed it." It was a simple fact of the matter.

"How did you kill it if it isn't alive?" She challenged him again, a playful smirk dancing on his lips and in her eyes.

"I know," he laughed again. "Doesn't make any sense at all. Fantastic, isn't it?"

The pair kept walking as Rose appeared to be digesting and mulling over the Doctor's words. The Doctor was quiet as well, thinking over what he still needed to do to see this thing to the end, and the why. He found himself once more impressed and amused by the pink and yellow human as she walked along with him, curiosity and fascination on her beautiful face. They passed through the concert of the rear of the estates and into the open, yet bare scrublands that followed. Taking a breath, Rose tried again.

"So, are you the police?" She glanced up at him. "You can tell me, I've seen enough."

"No," the Doctor shook his head, chuckling at the very idea, or the tone she used. It was all soft, and cuddly, coaxing. Cute. "I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

Despite knowing the answer, she asked "Which is where?"

"Miles away. Miles and miles."

 _Why did you park so far away?... You walked for miles. Miles and miles._

The Doctor shook his head as a voice came to him, it sounded a bit like Rose's but it couldn't be. A flash of gold eyes distracted him a moment.

"What, like, Manchester?" Rose asked with a secret grin in her eyes.

"Bit further than that," he grinned back at him.

Shaking her head, she looked forward, walking with him. "But really, tell me. I really want to know. Those plastic things. How come they keep chasing me?"

The Doctor paused a second to look down at her again, gazing at her face. She watched him back, and for a third time, he felt himself drawn to her. Shaking it off, he covered the second with arrogance and went back to being condescending. "Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"Then why was it in my flat?" Oh, there was that challenge again. It made him grin more.

"It was after me, not you," he laughed, explaining it as if he was speaking to a daft, thick child. "Last night, in the shop, I was there, nice and busy. Then you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing." He paused to give her a mock glare, waiting for her reactions. Silly little ape thought she could challenge fantastic him. "This morning, I was tracking it down, but it was tracking me. The only link it had to me was you. It –"

"Came looking for me because I met you," she cut in with that smirk, mischief lightening up those golden eyes. "Right?"

The Doctor blinked at her. How could she possibly know that was what he was going to say? There was a tickling in his mind, a musical tones of laughter. Oh the TARDIS was having fun with this, he was sure. And now she was laughing at him for trying to make Rose feel stupid. Before he could properly respond, the pink and yellow human threw his own words right back at him and he could only grin that manic grin.

"So what you are saying," she laughed, "is that the whole world revolves around you?"

His massive grin made her smile back at him. "Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it," the laughter spilled from her, soft and husky with a hint of burn, just like the color of her eyes. He wanted to hear more of it.

"I've missed this," he surprised himself by saying.

"Missed what?"

"Little human beings trotting along at my side and asking daft questions," his smile was a little sad. Rose was shocked. Was he talking about his past companions? "Those were the days!"

Stopping in her tracks, Rose watched him. The tone he used… she had never heard it before. It made her heart clench and her stomach knot. For some reason, she was taking it wrong and while logically she knew that, but emotionally, she wanted to stand up for herself. She was not like the average companion! She was Bad Wolf! She was… well she just was.

"Hey," her voice was low, nearly that growl again. The Doctor stopped and looked back at her with wide eyes. "I'm not your secretary. And I am not your pet. Have you got that?"

The look of shock and horror came over his face, even as his eyes seem to darken. Hurrying back to her, the Doctor hastily tried to explain himself. "Oh no, no, no," he breathed softly. "You don't understand, Rose Tyler. Those people, asking questions? I loved them. Oh God, I loved every one of them."

For a second, Rose worried the Doctor was going to cry. Instead, he straightened his shoulders, and walked away from her towards an empty parking lot. Watching him a moment more, a great sadness welled up inside her. Was he like this after he lost her last time too? Losing each of them hurt him more than she ever thought it had, he had hidden the pain so well.

"Okay," she cleared her suddenly tight throat, and jogged to catch up once again. "So. This plastic stuff. Who else knows about it if you aren't the police?"

"No one. Just me."

"You're on your own? Shouldn't you tell someone? Don't you have contacts or something?" Rose hedged, watching him. Surely U.N.I.T. could help him.

"There's no one," the Doctor sighed. "It's better this way. For everyone." For a second, his tone dropped to a low rumble, dark, brooding. That was the Doctor she knew, hidden beneath this manic mask he was trying to show her. After that second, the tone vanished, and his warm accented tone turned back to conversational. "Sides, who else is there? I mean, you lot, what good are you?"  
She rolled her eyes, and now he was insulting humanity again. Figures.

"All you do is eat chips, got to bed, and watch telly," he continued, missing her expression. In fact he gave her a look that suggested she just dribbled on her shirt. "All the while, there is a war going on right underneath your nose."

"But… a war with… who?" She asked. He never answered her the first time. Frowning a bit, she wondered for a moment if he was talking about the Time War. But last she knew, but this time it was over already. If it ever really had an end, from the way her Doctor used to talk about it.

"Long story," the Doctor sighed again.

"What?" Rose stopped and touched his arm, making him stop and look at her again. She huffed, indignant. "Too long for me? Do I look like I can't cope?"

He smiled again, watching as she seemed to puff up, so like that little puppy trying to look scary. "No, you look like you can cope with anything, Rose Tyler." Her name seemed to just roll off his tongue. The Doctor found he liked the way it sounded. There was that light again in her eyes when she smiled proudly up at him. Like she wasn't used to people telling her something so simple. The musical tones that was the TARDIS in his mind seem to shake and tremble with laughter again at the display. For a moment he had an image of a wolf pup doing something that made the Alpha happy, and feeling proud and big and important. He had to laugh at the look.

"Well then," she grinned and started walking again. "Who is it? What kind of war? I mean, why use shop window dummies? Does that mean someone's trying to take over Britain's shops?"

Rose laughed with the Doctor, which really sounded as silly this time as it did then.

"No," the Doctor said, still laughing a little. "It's not a price war." The pair enjoyed a moment of laughter. But then, as quick as the smile came, it was gone. "They want to over throw the human race and destroy you all. D'you believe me?"

Thinking about a moment, she nodded, "I think I do."

The Doctor blinked as he came to a halt, surprised that was had listened to him. She was still listening to him. Rose took a breath and shrugged a little, "I mean, I know what I saw. It should be impossible, but it happened. I felt it. Saw it. I must be mad, but yes. I believe you."

They stood, watching each other as a wind blew over the flat lands at the edge of the estates. Questions warring in both minds, both wanting answered, to say something. But, where do you begin with everything that is going on? Turning, the two faced each other properly for the first time, a common thread binding them together, two survivors of a series of extraordinary events. Even if the other didn't know the half of it.

"Really, Doctor," Rose asked softly, breaking the silence between them. "Who are you?"

She knew she didn't really need to ask, she already knew this answer. It was so big, the word to describe him. And yet, the word was also so small, and sad. Rose asked simply because this was one of her more treasured memories of this version of him. The Doctor ran his hand over his head, looking left and right. He looked as if he was trying to decide how to answer that question. They were completely alone for the first time since he found her this morning. This area of the estates was nothing but a flat, wasteland. It was a flat land of grass that lead over to the motorway and an empty car park. Rose felt something touching against her shields, looking up she dropped them slightly. She knew that sound, that melody of the Vortex. The TARDIS was close enough to her now to greet her Wolf. Rose had to force herself not to let the smile bloom on her face, to keep her eyes on the Doctor as joy swept through her. She wanted to sob and scream with laughter. She was nearly home, were she always felt she belonged. Even John had pointed that out to her once, after they realized-

The Doctor stole her attention from her memories as he reached out, touching her cheek with cool fingertips. He had felt the TARDIS rejoicing in something, the thrill and joy swamping him. A feeling of warm coursed through him, so tender and so big, he nearly had tears in his eyes. It forced his darkness back into the corners of his mind. Stepping closer to Rose, keeping her attention on him, and him alone, he straightened to his full height, towering over the girl. His fingers grazed over the soft skin of her cheek lightly, like he was afraid to touch more, thinking she would shatter and disappear from his sight.

Rose kept her gaze on him, her thoughts fleeing as she let herself look him over. The angry red welts on his neck were a terrifying reminder of what had occurred only a short while ago. Worried colored her gaze as she noted the specks of blood from where the glass had cut into the back of his neck and cheeks. He had gotten hurt while protecting her already, and yet, yet he was not showing any signs of pain. Her eyes fluttered close as he caressed the apple of her cheek before skimming down to her jaw in a butterfly light touch.

"D'you know what we were saying?" He began in a soft voice, the low tenor for her ears only. His hand moved to her shoulder as he started talking, traveling down her arm. "About the Earth revolving?" An exhausted smile came to him his fingers skimming over her hoodie covered arm to her hand. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you can't quite believe it cos everything looks like it's standing still."

His eyes never left her face. Opening her eyes, Rose found herself lost in icy blue depths. He watching her, looking at her, through her as his hand engulfed her small one once again.

"I can feel it," he told her, his tone intense as his gaze, his Northern accent like a soft rub on the skin. "I can feel the turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can _feel_ it." Rose's breathing hitched in her throat as she clutched to his hand, a sudden breeze kicking up and swirling around the two of them. The pair oblivious to all but the words pouring from the Doctor's mouth, eyes locked. "We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go…"

The Doctor broke the moment, stepping away from her. Rose gasped as the connect was suddenly broken, feeling as if gravity could snap at any moment, sending her hurtling without an anchor or a way to stop herself. For a second, her mind was back in a certain white room, the wind roaring in her ears, pulling, pulling at her… demanding.

" _That's_ who I am," the Doctor's voice brought her back from her own personal hell. Raising her eyes to his, he just seemed to go blank and stared at her. "Now forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home."

Then he walked away.

It took everything in her to not call out to him, to beg him to let her help him. She knew him, she could help. Her heart screamed out for him, but all she could do was stand there and watch him walk away. She wanted to cry. Another part of her, a primal part of her, growled and shift inside her. He could not scare her. Rose continued to watch him, knowing he would not look back. The Doctor never looked back. Tears glittered in her eyes as she watched him enter the TARDIS, standing so proud and strong in the car park. As the engines kicked on, the wind whipped around her and the whirring sound of the ancient and magnificent ship disappeared, Rose still stood there.

And if anyone had been watching, for a second, only a brief second, whiskey eyes flashed molten gold.

On the way back to the estates, Rose's mind was working overtime with what she knew now, and the difference she had experienced already. Frowning a little, she felt the brush of the TARDIS again in her mind, trying to ease her mental state. That moment of flashing to the Battle of Canary Wharf really messed with Rose more than she wanted to admit. Lifting her face, she looked over the two towers that made up the Powell Estate. The breeze moved around her, tossing her blonde hair playfully. Shaking her head, Rose started forward again. There was at least one thing she could do now. If the timeline holds true, then she will see the Doctor again later this evening. So her first action needed to be to get a hold of Clive. A stab of guilt went through her heart as she remembered Clive Finch. He was so nice, and he died, never have met the Doctor he sought so hard. Maybe she would change that. Oh part of it. She knew better than anyone. You can't always save everyone.

Making her way towards the second tower, she steeled her heart. She needed to talk to Mickey. Soon. She could not allow him to be hurting like she did last time. Besides, he was the only person she knew that had internet access. Moving though the concert plaza, she headed to flat number 90. She could have just called him but she had already switched it off. Her mum was blowing it up between the texts and the calls. Rose had other things she needed to tend to before she could tend to Jackie Tyler's wraith.

"Hey, hey!" Mickey Smith's voice broke her thoughts and a smile erupted on her face. "There's my girl!"

Rose laughed as he swept her into his arms, picking her up and swinging her around, all the while clinging to her tightly. His gorgeous smile was like the sun had come out after a summer storm to Rose. How she had missed her best mate! It had been so many years since she last saw him. Oh, Jake would be so jealous right now, she thought with a laugh.

"Look at you," he finally got out, putting her down to the sounds of applauds. "It's still all over the news, babe. Just think, if you had just taken ten more minutes to leave…" Mickey let out a woosh of air and made the motions of an explosion with his hands.

"Shut up," Rose laughed at his antics, punching him in the shoulder before giving him a kiss on his cheek. Turning her attention, she felt tears spring to her eyes as Sally Salter swept her into a huge hug. Rose laughed a teary laugh and clung to Sally. Mook Jayasundera come over and wrapped his arms around the two women hugging and crying tears of relief. Patrice Okereke watched the three of them, laughing softly and shaking his head before joining the trio in their group hug. Rose took the time to look each one over, touching each on the cheek, as if to prove to herself they were really there.

Sally leaned back first, using the pad of her thumb to whip away the few stray tears off Rose's cheek. "None of that," she sniffled. "Look, you're making your mascara run, silly." Sally had been born Stephen Salter, but had run away from home when he realized he was more comfortable as Sally. She had yet to return home or even call her parents since she started her transition.

"Let 'er be," grinned Mook, the tiny, quiet kid of the gang. Oh he was as adorable as she last saw him. His wide dark eyes checked Rose over for any injuries quickly. "She's allowed to be emotional. She almost died, remember?"

Sweet Mook, Rose thought fondly. The shy boy so scared of his own sexuality. Mickey's flat was really the only place that he felt safe expressing himself for who he was. Mook came from a large family that lived on the estate, with six elder brothers that he was certain would make his life hell if they knew. Rose did noted the way Mook's eyes trailed over to Pat and found herself wondering how long that crush had been brewing and why she never noticed it before.

"But, here she is," crowed Patrice jovially, "our unstoppable, golden Rose." That made her shake her head as another teary laugh slipped from her. The eternal joker of the little gang, always fast with a smile and a quip to cheer others up.

As the trio hugged and cheered over Rose's survival, Mickey slipped into the kitchen to make everyone coffee. There was something in his body language that had Rose tensing. That was not how the Mickey she knew at nineteen moved. But he was smiling and laughing with everyone. Everyone seemed to be talking all at once, and Rose loved every second of it. It had been more years than she wanted to admit since she last saw this group. The little band that played for the love of the music and the joy of each other, the circle of friends, as thick as thieves and closer than family, all three of them were estate kids, like herself and Mickey. Taking the coffee Mickey offered, he winked before moving on to hand Sally her coffee. Leaning back in her chair, a knee braced against the table, Rose idly wondered why they were all here this time. And Mickey was not really acting like the boyfriend she held in her memories. In fact, if she didn't know better, he was acting more like the Mickey Smith she trained under at Torchwood before they were separated again.

Even now, she could admit to herself that he was handsome, strong, and so much braver than he would ever know. Always ready to lean a helping hand, with that winning smile that made his dark eyes dance, even as he danced a silly dance with Pat before moving on to drum out a riff on poor Mook's head. He laughed so easily now, Rose could only smile fondly. Mickey Smith was many things, but above all else, he was a good man.

Patrice stood, asking if anyone was hungry as he went to the fridge to dig out the leftovers from last night's supper: curry. Rose shook her head and stood up, waving off his attempt to feed her a spoonful of the cold mix. She was laughing so hard now. Looking at each of her dear friends, she realized that they were being a bit more than normal, thinking somehow she needed to be cheered up after the ordeal she went through last night at Hendrik's. Funny that, she barely remembered the event in any detail, only that that was the first time she saw and touched her first Doctor. The night before was…

What was it? Rose frowned a little, chewing lightly on her thumb nail as she tried to remember more clearly. It was night, she remembered the woods, the shouts, the flashes of some kind of energy cannon firing off. It was firing at her, and her team. Alpha and Omega teams. An ambush? Yes. Then, what happened?

"Babe?" Mickey's voice once again pulled her from her thoughts. Looking around the kitchen where everyone had gathered, Rose noted that everyone was staring at her. Sally was half out of her seat, worry written all over the four faces. "You okay?" Mickey asked softly, moving to stand in front of her, cutting of all visual distractions of the trio at the table. His hands were warm on her shoulders and she found herself nodding absently.

"Yeah. Yeah," Rose breathed out and forced a smile. "Hey, Mickey Mouse, mind if I use your computer for a moment?" Her voice was trembling.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, those dark eyes boring into her own brown ones. "Go on, I'll bring ya tea, babe."

Rose found herself in Mickey's room. It was clean, almost scary so. Moving to the computer, she pulled her hoodie off and draped it over the back of his computer chair. She stared at the screen for a moment, dazed. Shaking her head to clear it, now was not the time to go all PTD, she mental scolded herself.

Opening the internet browser up, she tried to stop the gagging sounds as it was Internet Explorer. Oh, she did not miss that waste of time. Efficiently, her fingers danced over the keys as she typed in 'D-O-C-T-O-R'. She paused a moment to take a sip of her tea that Mickey had given her, then patted her on the shoulder and headed back out to the living room, where she could them arguing playfully over a new name for their little band. Someone, likely Mickey himself, was tuning their bass.

Leaning back in the chair, Rose considered the little blinking cursor. She hadn't hit 'search' yet, trying to remember what it was she put in to get to Clive's web page. Rose knew she needed to go there, and knowing about Torchwood now made her a little wearier of just doing the random search she did the first time. Okay, she let out a breath and rubbed her hands over her face. That was just weird. Really weird, just thinking it. The first time. Hopefully she never had to say that out loud, otherwise she could easily see herself being sanctioned for the nutter she sounded like and that would be the end of it.

"Come on, Rose," she muttered to herself, sitting forward again. "Just get the email and reach out. Nothing serious. Torchwood doesn't know about you yet."

"No," a voice from behind her pulled a startled scream out of Rose as she spun around to see Mickey, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. "They don't know about you yet. Or me." He offered a little grin then, "Seriously, Rose? You shrieked. What would Jack say?"

Rose was on her feet in the time it took to blink and cursed out in a musical alien language that made Mickey laugh. "Yeah, I'm not too fast anymore either," he quipped, still smiling at her. Rose still was tense, trying to make sense of what she just heard. Remembering what happened the last time she went up against the Nestene, she studied Mickey carefully. With a snort, he pushed away from the door and moved over to her side, nudging her out of the way of the computer. "No, I'm not plastic. Sides, you started it." He glanced up at Rose now, sitting in the seat she vacated in her haste to stand. "Callin' me Mickey Mouse. Once Jumpin' Jack Flash is allowed to call me that."

"Wait," this was a bit much, even for her right now. "Are… are you… Mickey?"

His fingers moved with a practiced ease over the keys as he started to breeze though the search, knowing what he was looking for. "Last time I saw you," he muttered, eyes on the screen, "You were with the Doctor and his, what was it called? Something Crisis, and that loud red head woman, Donna."

"Metacrisis," Rose supplied, leaning over Mickey's shoulder now, watching as he filtered through the search results. "And his name was John, John Noble."

"That is almost as bad as John Smith," Mickey snorted, arching a brow to look up at Rose. The website she was looking for was sitting on the screen. She let out a soft laugh, leaning back before her knees gave out. She landed on the corner of the bed, watching Mickey as he watched her.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rose had to ask, to check something. "I mean, how did you get here?"

Turning around in the chair to face her, Mickey rubbed a hand over the top of his head and looked up at the ceiling. "I remember Martha," he said in a heartbreakingly soft tone. "I remember my wife."

"Martha? Wasn't she that girl with U.N.I.T.?" Rose asked, trying to remember. If she remembered right, Martha Jones was the simply gorgeous medical doctor with U.N.I.T. she had met once. "You married Martha? How did you convince her to do that?" Rose couldn't stop her laughter, nor could she keep herself from ribbing him.

"Oi," Mickey looked at Rose now, laughing, "I'll have you know she thinks I am very handsome, charming, AND clever. She never stood a chance against me." He boasted, sound suspiciously like a mutual pansexual friend.

"I'm sure that's it," Rose teased. The pair fell silent as they regarded each other.

"Seriously, the last thing I remember was being north of Cardiff. Was about six years from now," Mickey explained. "We had responded to a request from Captain Cheesecake about some hostiles in the area."

"Since when did Torchwood work with U.N.I.T.?"

"They don't," another boyish grin that just screamed mischief graced his handsome face. "We went solo after I failed to join U.N.I.T. Anyway, Jack calls up, needing back up, so we head up there." He paused a moment, leaning forward in the chair with a creaked, his fingers laced together between his knees. "It was night. Someone was shooting at us. Jack was shouting for us to get out. His team was trying to get us an evac. The visitors had weapons like I'd never seen, Rose. Like a cannon, but like the Dalek weaponry, but not, yeah?" Lifting his eyes, they were rimmed with tears. "I was hit. I remember Martha screaming for me to get up. She was trying to get back to me, to help me. I just remember her screaming for me, Rose."

Rose took a shuddering breath, shaking her head. Her heart was breaking for her best friend as he recounted what he remembered.

"Then," Mickey finished up simply, "I woke up here. It was morning, and I was here. And Sally was on my couch snoring away like nothing happened."

"Oh Micks," Rose breathed, standing to go to him. He didn't turn down her offer of a comforting hug. "It's okay. It has to be. I mean, we both are here. At the beginning of everything. She is out there, Mickey. We can find her." She cupped his cheeks. "We will get you back to Martha."

He watched his ex-girlfriend, best mate, and partner as her eyes flickered gold again and he chuckled, giving her a hug before letting go. "Careful, Rosie. You're wolf is showing."

"What?"

"You're eyes, just not. They flashed gold."

Another alien curse in that musical language she never told him what it was, came from her as she spun away. Sighing heavily, she flopped onto his bed with a thud. "Lovely, got to watch that."

Silence fell over the pair, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So." The both began at the same time, making the old friends laugh.

"You first," Rose giggled.

Mickey chuckled, "Alright. Just going to say, look on the bright side. You don't have anything holding yourself back from throwing yourself at the Doctor this time."

"Mickey!" Rose laughed hard. Once she calmed enough, she looked at the screen then back at him. "How do we want to do this?"

Her tone had gone serious. He knew that tone, she was slipping back into the mentality of the Omega team Commander of Torchwood. Nodding, he leaned back in the chair, doing the same.

"Well," he began, rubbing his jaw, missing his beard for the millionth time today. "Way I see it, we got two options. Either do what we did last time, or we do something new. What can you see?"

Rose hesitated a moment before letting her eyes slip closed. Mickey stood and closed the bedroom door to give her quiet and privacy. When she opened her eyes, they carried the faint golden glow. Mickey moved back to his chair, making sure that his cell phone was face down and his webcam was in a drawer. Knowing how Torchwood was now, one couldn't be too careful. And neither of them wanted them to learn about Bad Wolf too early.

"I can see," she murmured, frowning as she worked to concentrate. "I see many options. Most not good." With a little cry, Rose snapped her eyes closed and whimpered. "Hurts."

Mickey was at her side in an instant. "Babe, talk to me."

"I can't see," she whimpered. "I don't think, I'm complete yet, Mick."

Lifting her eyes to his, they both sighed. No cheating today then. Nodding Mickey settled back in his chair. They sent the next few minutes creating and dismissing plans of how to proceed from there. After a time, and a knock on the door, the conversation came to a close and they had an idea of what to do. Sally poked her head in and asked if they were okay. She looked worried. Both of them had been acting weird towards each other since Rose got there. She just wanted to make sure they were okay. After reassuring Sally they were just fine, Mickey followed her back to the living room. Rose got back on the computer and reached out to Clive Finch.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Rose exited the bedroom. She nodded to Mickey and gave Mook a loud kiss to the forehead with a laugh. She had something she needed to do before tonight, she told them. The band had a big gig tonight and wanted her to be there to see their re-imagining. Rose laughed and told them she would see them later. Mickey waved to the trio as he grabbed up his car keys, heading out after Rose.

"Oh, hey," Sally called out after them. "What do you think of the name Bad Karma for the band?"

"Bad Echo?" Mook suggested.

"Bad Dogs?" said Patrice around a mouth full of snacks.

"Bad Wolf?" Sally tossed out. But Rose and Mickey had already left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I said it once, I'll say it a hundred more times. I no own, you no sue. This is the property of BBC and all the hardworking men and women who made this world possible.

Now, on with the show!

Chapter Three: And So It Begins.

The sun shone down on the cheery little neighborhood of that was Juke Street. The happy neighborhood of the more financially secured was located north of the Estates, past London Bridge in the area of Stoke Newington. It was a quaint little area. Clean streets, empty for a spring Saturday afternoon. It was place the people who were not like the pair in the little yellow Volkswagen beetle to live. A peaceful area, where the monsters in the dark don't come. And the big Bad Wolf never comes calling. A place for laughter, family, and security.

Rose and Mickey came to a stop outside of No. 1 Juke Street and both studied the neat brick house, with its shining windows and soft curtains. The sweet garden out front of the house made Rose's heart ache and miss the garden she once had. The two looked at each other, silently communicating, a little nod of each confirmed the plans they had made back at the flat and finalized on the drive out to the residence of a one, Clive Finch, real estate agent, father, husband, pillar of the community, and nearly obsessive in his quest for knowledge about the Doctor. Strictly speaking, Rose could have avoided coming here completely due to foreknowledge. A voice in her mind reminded her, foreknowledge for anyone if dangerous. Even her. So Rose will obey the Universe, to a degree, and do as the time lines demand of her. She would not ever be responsible for Reapers again.

"You sure about this, Babe?" Mickey asked as he leaned against the steering wheel of his little bug, his eyes sweeping the street. Something was different, odd from before. He just couldn't place what it was.

"Have to," Rose said simply as she unbuckled herself and opened the door. "Are you sure?"

"Have to," was the answering grin she got. Reaching out, he made a fist and held it towards her. "See you in Hell?"

Rose laughed, nodded and gave him a fist bump, "See you in Hell."

It always amused her how quickly Jack's farewell before battles caught on with Mickey after Rose had joined Torchwood in the other universe. It became a tradition in Torchwood even after Mickey left to say good bye that way.

Rose darted across the street quickly, her eyes taking in the area around her. How funny it was, she was nineteen, with no muscle memory of anything her knew as reflex, yet her mind retained the habits that were trained into her from a lifetime that will likely never be? Shaking it off, she walked up the path to Clive's house, glancing back at Mickey, then turning to knock politely. Mickey was still leaning against the wheel, watching her like a hawk. His eyes were narrowed and his nose wrinkled up, scowling and trying to look like the tough guy he physically was not yet. Oh the work the two would need to put in to get even partially to where they once were. And how to do that without raising any suspicions, that was the real question. Any farther speculation on the just weird day she was having were pushed to the back of her mind when the door opened and a young boy looked up at her.

"Hi," Rose smiled down at the boy, she remembered him from before. "I'm here to talk to Clive?"

Before the child could yell out, Clive appeared from the living room. Same old Clive, Rose thought. The tall, round man with the friendly smile that just made you instinctively trust him. He was clumsy and warm, beaming at her as he came forward, holding his hand out to her.

"You must be Rose," Clive beamed, excited to meet her in person, a hint of the North East accenting his words.

"You must be Clive Finch," Rose smiled back, taking his hand easily and giving it a shake. "And that's my best mate, Mickey, there in the car. He is just going to wait out here in case you decide to kill me."

"Don't worry about that," Clive laughed, catching her teasing tone and waved to the scowling Mickey followed with a thumbs-up. "No murders here!"

"I hope not," Rose quipped, straightening up, her eyes gave away the fact she was still just playing, "I would hate to have to knock your block off if you tried. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, ma'am!" Clive gave Rose a salute that made her laugh again. Stepping to the side, Clive let Rose into the house, closing the door behind her. Before the door closed, she looked back at winked at Mickey. Now it was his turn. Clive lead her into the entry hall when a voice called out from upstairs, "Who is it?"

"One of Dad's nutters," yelled back a new voice Rose did not remember.

Clive, for his part, looked mortified that was said in front of his guest. "He's just joking, sorry. Michael!" An older boy stuck his head out of the living space, giving his father a wide eyed innocent look. "Behave!"

"Don't worry about it," Rose chuckled. "After the day I've had, I feel a bit like a nutter."

"Well, come on, come through," Clive beamed at her, so happy she was not taking offense to his sons. "I've got all the stuff, it's in the shed. Oh, that sounds a bit murder, doesn't it?" Clive winked at her and Rose couldn't stop the laughter from spilling out. Clive took a step to the side to call up the stairs to his wife, "It's a Doctor thing, I might be a while. She's been reading the website, she might have evidence!"

More than might, Rose thought with a grin, watching how excited Clive was. While his attention was off her, Rose let her mind relax and her third eye to open. She watched carefully, trying to see the timelines around the household. So many in flux. It was too hard to focus, so she blinked a few times, letting them go again.

"She?" Caroline Finch called back. "She's read a website the Doctor and she's a she?"

Two boys started cackling on the couch catching Rose's attention. A little surprised, she watched the two. Last time, Clive had one child, the one who had opened the door. Now, there he was beside his elder brother, the one Clive called Michael.

"My lot are so funny," Clive playfully growled at his family, kicking the couch cushion closest to him, missing the boys by a mile. Shaking his head at them, he turned to Rose and smiled. "Ready?"

Rose could only grin and nod her head, following Clive through the house into the backyard, where the shed waited. The shed was a little different than the one in her memories. She was starting to question her memories, after all she was in her forties when she… when whatever happened, happened. There was more to the little shed, and all so well filed. Clive had done some serious research, she couldn't help but think as she wandered in behind him. A light table stood in the center of the room, the sides of it covered in photos and reports. The back wall was nothing but cupboards and filing cabinet, each one labeled and kept in immaculate order. One of the cupboards caught Rose's attention, there were drawers in it, each one numbered. It started at '01' and the last one she could see displayed '14'. The right wall had maps covering it, a cork board keeping out from behind the maps and photos pinned up. The opposite wall was covered from floor to ceiling in some places with file boxes and security tapes, and other assorted VHS. There was a word at the top of the wall she could make out 'T-O', a box then 'H-W-O-O-D'. Her eyes darted to the other wall and spotted a similar title at the top of the cork board, 'U-N-I-T'. Rose went pale seeing the two words. Anyone else might have thought they said "Touchwood" and "Unit". Rose Tyler was not anyone else, and she knew it was "TORCHWOOD" and "U.N.I.T.". Oh this man was in deep, she thought suddenly scared for him.

"Please," Clive said, "have a seat. Shall I make us a cuppa while we talk?"

He motioned to a stool near the window beside the door. Numbly, Rose accepted and sat. She watched as Clive puttered around to get the electric kettle set for the water before collecting cups and tea bags. "Hope you don't mind milk," he offered a smile in apology to Rose. She couldn't help the grin.

"Milk and sugar are fine for me, Clive."

He beamed at her, his normal setting, she was beginning to suspect. Last time she had been so scared and nervous, she didn't notice any of this. Rose watched as he bumbled around, tidying up a bit while he waited and she let her gaze wonder about. One of the pictures up on the U.N.I.T. wall was a drawing from a period before photographs. Slipping from the chair, she moved to look at it. It was a sketch of her Doctor, well her first one. There were a few photos held by pins and a sting leading from the pin to the map. One of these was of a middle aged man with extremely curly hair, a floppy hat, and an impossibly long scarf, running along the street. Blinking a few times she stepped back from the wall.

"It's a lot to take in," Clive murmured as he came up next to Rose, handing her an _X-Flies_ mug.

Rose could only nod as she smiled softly at the scene in front of her, the mug warm in her hands as the tea bag resting in it did its magic. "Once upon a time, I would have told you I wasn't really into science-fiction stuff."

"Now?" He asked, curiosity mumbling in his tone.

"Just you wait," she laughed and winked at Clive before moving back to the stool and getting comfortable. "So, anyway, the Doctor?"

"Right, yes, sorry," Clive offered that apologetic smile as he set his own mug down, and turned away. He grabbed a few stacks of files, and opened the drawer marked '09'. "This stuff's quite sensitive. In fact, most is top secret. But I've discovered over the years, that if you keep a lively mind and dig deep enough, the Doctor keeps cropping up. All over the world. In history books, political diaries, autobiographies, even in whistleblowers journalism. Even ghost stories. Over and over again, known only by the name, 'The Doctor'."

Rose listened to him, wondering how many times he has tried to explain himself and his beliefs to others too closed minded to see. Sighing as she knew she had to play as the timeline demanded, she asked, "But there are lots of doctors. Millions of them. That was the problem doing an online search, it got too many results."

"Yes," Clive grinned now, a glint in his eye. "That's how to stay hidden in plain sight. Clever, isn't he? Or she."

That made Rose blink. She? "What d'you mean?"

"Well," Clive was just getting warmed up, "to narrow the search down, I started looking for _the_ Doctor, the definite articles, specifically no first name, no last name, just the Doctor. And all evidence seems to suggest that the Doctor must be some sort of title." Rose was listening now, intrigued. "Given to a freedom fighter or covert operative. Granted by the government, or the United Nations, or the Powers that be. Because in times of crisis, there's always a Doctor. Look, here they are, these people would seem to be the most important Doctors of all."

Opening the files on the light table, Rose leaned forward as Clive laid out photo after photo of different people. Some she knew, some she didn't, one by one. "It's hard to work out the right order, but I think this is the Doctor. And this… and this…"

Rose glanced up at him, his eyes seemed a little glazed. He was running away with himself. Looking back at the photos, she reached out and touched his hand. Without a word, she switched two of the photos. Looking at Clive, he stared at her. "Go on," she urged. It wasn't her turn to talk yet.

One of the photos, she stopped at. There was an older man with white hair and a black cape. Her lips curled, even as an older man he was still devastatingly handsome, she thought fondly. What pulled her attention was what was in the photo with her Doctor. It was some sort of metal tank. "What's that thing?"

"A War Machine," Clive answered. Taking a breath to calm himself, he dove back in. Something told him, Rose Tyler would not laugh at him. "Killer tanks built by an evil supercomputer hidden inside the Post Office Tower, which invented the internet. I mean the supercomputer invented it, not the tower. Obviously."

Rose blinked again. Something she did not know and she was so going to lord over Van Statton if she met him again. "Okay… was it alien then?"

It was Clive's turn to blink at her and fumbled, he didn't honestly know the answer to that one. That was a good question, he had to admit. Shaking it off he went back to pointing out the different people he was pretty sure were the Doctor as well. Rose hadn't laughed at him once or even hinting that she thought he was out of his mind. It was liberating. One of the men he pointed to was a little man with a Beatles mop of hair. There was one of a gentleman with a fabulous grey bouffant standing in front of a silver hovercraft. Then the one with the scarf again, making Rose mentally wonder if he still had that thing. The next picture was of an attractive blonde man at Heathrow. Another curly haired man was next, dressed quite fancy making Rose giggle. The next two were the ones she had flipped, one of a Byronic gentleman and one of a shorter man with a funny looking umbrella in World War II. He had them backwards; she was just helping him out.

The next picture, Rose visibly perked up. It was her Doctor! And he was wrestling with a pterodactyl? "Really, Doctor?" she mutters, exasperated under her breath. "Talk about ridiculous."

Looking up, Clive was watching her again. "Sorry, he just looks so stupid there," she apologized. He gave her a narrowed look before pulling out another picture, asking her to hold on a moment. He wanted to show her all the pictures. Turning her attention to the new photos, her breath caught in her throat and tears sprang to her eyes. Tall, great hair and wearing a pinstripe brown suit stared back up at her. There was a second photo of him in a blue suit and Rose has to stop herself from touching the photos. If Clive noticed this, he ignored it and moved on.

"This one looks about your age," he commented and showed her a Doctor with a strong jaw, wearing a tweed suit and a bow tie. She could almost hear her first Doctor ranting about that fashion choice in the back of her mind. The next photo was of an older man, fierce and angry wearing a caretaker's jacket and looking none too thrilled about it. He was rather foxy, Rose admitted to herself. The next photo answered the question of why Clive had said 'she'. It was a blonde woman wearing bracers running away from a giant frog. The picture that followed that one was of a tall, breath taking, Amazon of a woman, ebony skin shining as she wielded a flaming sword. The last photo he had, Rose couldn't tell if it was male or female. The features were very effeminate, and they were sitting in some kind of hi-tech wheelchair. She was almost positive that was an upgraded version of K-9 next to them.

Pulling back, Rose sat on the stool again, considering. "All right," she breathed, pretty sure she wasn't supposed to know about those future incarnations of the Doctor. It was a little painful to admit the Doctor would become a better looking woman that her. That hurts the female ego a bit. "So those are all the Doctor, yeah? But… I am only interested in my Doctor. Ehm, this one." She pointed to the leather jacket wearing one.

"Yes, yes, yes," Clive nodded, scooping up all the photos and placing them back into the file he had them in. He had not missed her reactions to the pictures, the light of recognition to them. "Let's focus on yours. Because now it gets tricky." He tossed her a grin as he turned to open the box labeled '09' again.

"Good," Rose smirked. Clive smiled back at her as he pulled out what he was looking for.

"One theory says that once you've been designated a Doctor, the title can passed down the family line," Clive lectured, setting down the file he pulled from the '09' file.

"Like an inheritance?" Rose asked, that was a thought.

"It's possible," Clive nodded, "because, look, that's your Doctor there, yes?" He pointed the photo of the pterodactyl. "That was taken five years again. And yet, here he is again, the same man, in America." He set out a close up, grainy photo of her Doctor in a crowd. "This photo was taken in 1963. It's been verified by the Washington Archive, November 1963, and that's a fact, and yet he looks the exact same. Must be his dad, you'd think? Your Doctor's father is witnessing history, look!"\

Grinning, Clive showed Rose more photos, but from different views, like the camera was pulling back. As the scene widened, she saw the photo reveal a motorcycle escort, all American. An open top black limo. She didn't have to say it. Her posture said it clearly that she recognized the historical scene captured forever on film.

The Kennedy Assassination.

"And he was there," Clive nodded, answering her unspoken question. "And here, another." He put those photos away and pulled out another one for her to see. He was moving quick, his heart beating hard in his chest, not once had Rose laughed at him or mocked him. "If this is a family line, it goes way, way back. This photograph was taken in 1912. This is the Daniels family, plus friend, about to disembark on the _Titanic_."

Rose looked over the picture, internally giggling at how uncomfortable the Doctor looked in the photograph. He really hated it when he had to take off his leather armor, she mused, looking back to Clive.

"If it a family line," he noted, "the genes are strong, the Doctor family. Funny thing about this is, this photograph was taken the day before they were due to set sail. But at the last minute, they canceled, and survived. Almost like they knew. Here, have a look at this one."

Clive put the photo away and pulled out a drawing, on old parchment of the Doctor, standing on some beach. He looked more comfortable than he had in the _Titanic_ one, but still uneasy as he gazed at the artist.

"Same lineage. He's identical. And this Doctor here washed up on the shore of Sumatra, the day after Krakatoa exploded." Setting the file down, he looked Rose dead in the eyes now. "D'you see, though? Kennedy, _Titanic_ , Krakatoa. Where disaster comes, he is there. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. He brings the storm in his wake, and his has one constant companion."

"Who's that?" Rose narrowed her eyes, knowing what Clive was going to say and hoping it was one of the things that was different.

"Death."

The look in Rose's eyes reminded Clive now of a storm coming in from the sea. Not a storm, he thought, something else. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and forced herself to relax. He found all her reactions cleansing. She knew something, and maybe she would talk to him. But he couldn't afford for her to get angry with him or leave. His instincts screamed at him to keep telling her his tale.

"Okay," Rose finally spoke as Clive began cleaning up the photographs. "What about you then, Clive? I mean, how did you get into all this, in the first place? All this research, it must of taken years."

"All my life," he shrugged.

"So, what started it?" Rose needed to know before she said anything. She could see the two lines dancing around him. One would end shortly, the other would continue on. It was only a flicker, but she knew they were there. It depended on his answer on which she would nudge him to.

"It was my dad," Clive surprised her. "He died when I was two years old."

That was not the answer she expected. "I was six months when I lost mine," Rose offered with a smile. It wasn't the complete truth, but it was unlikely Clive would believe the truth. So she went with the first truth.

"Bet you still think about him."

"Yeah," Rose sighed. "I do."

"Me too," Clive smiled a little. "My old fella was a soldier with the Infantry. He was in the London Regiment. Proper little Cockney by all accounts, Mam said he was always scrapping. Handy with his fist. They said he died on maneuvers. In Shoreditch, of all places. Sounds a bit odd, dying in peacetime on British soil. Accidental discharge of a weapon, they told my mam. And bear in mind this was back in 1963. "

Moving to take a seat himself, he sighed, never really having told anyone other than Caroline this really. "You didn't argue what the establishment said. But not me! I got older, I kept asking questions. Second Lieutenant Gary Jonathan Finch, how did he die?"

Reaching into his back pocket, Clive withdraw a small black and white photo from his wallet and held it out for Rose to see. She took it gently; already able to tell it was a well loved treasure for Clive. It showed her a window to the past, a short stocky man in his early 30s. The same curly hair. "The more I tried to research it, the stranger it seemed. Like something was being hidden. Turns out, Dad's regiment was caught up in some sort of incident. All very hush-hush. The day he died, they'd sealed off the whole of Shoreditch," Clive took the photo back from her and put it back into his wallet. "Officially, they said a cache of unexploded bombs had been discovered. And there were certainly reports of huge explosions, that day. I tracked down the Service Inquiry, in the end, it was buried deep but I found it. It said that Dad had been killed in a junkyard, in a place called Totter's Lane. But how? Information redacted. "Clive paused to snap his fingers. Rose nodded at him, listening carefully.

"No record of the inquest. But I kept on looking, I searched and searched," He sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. "Until I found it. The secret."

"What was it?"

"Are you ready for this?" he had to ask. Rose only nodded at him to continue. For a moment, he had the feeling of being interviewed by one of the agents from the two organizations he learned about. Taking a deep breath, he forged on. "There was something else on the streets that day. Something that had no place in this world."

Standing, Clive moved to the files again and sought out one. Pulling it free, he turned to Rose. The folder was black, within it, his more prized photograph. Rose leaned forward to get a look. Nothing could have prepared either of them for her reaction. As soon as her eyes settled on the thing in the picture, she turned white. A gasp ripped out of her as her hand flew to her mouth and backed up fast, knocking into the stool behind her. Clive stared at her in something akin to horror and fascination. The photo had the image of a tank like creature, but smaller and conical. It was about the height of a man, white and gold in color. The dome top had an odd prong sticking out that looked like an eye stalk or telescope. The middle section had two more, that looked like a whisk and a plunger.

"You," Clive breathed out in a whisper, putting the photograph away. Rose's eyes were glued to it. "You know what it is." It was a statement, not a question.

Rose only nodded once, her eyes closing again as she forced herself to breath. It was a photograph, it wasn't here. She and Clive her safe. Drawing in a ragged breath, she opened her eyes and looked at Clive.

"It's called a Dalek," she admitted in a whisper. "Murdered from beyond nightmares. The inside, worse. They kill anything different, anything not Dalek. And no, there are not of this world or even this solar system, Clive. I'm… I'm so sorry."

The broken sound in her voice, the pale look in her cheeks, the pure anguish in those whiskey tone eyes caused Clive to move around the table and give the younger girl a hug. It was a very paternal hug. For a moment, all he saw was a young woman, haunted by nightmares he could never imagine, hurting. He forgot the discussion, the drive for answers, the Doctor. This was a child who needed comfort.

"You're wrong about one thing," Rose murmured against his shoulder, hugging him back. "The Doctor doesn't bring death. He comes because something else is bringing it in it's wake."

Drawing back, Clive kept his hands on her shoulders to steady her as she looked up at him, eyes burning with a strength he had to admire and even envy a bit.

"The Doctor comes because there is a threat," Rose tried to explain. "He is a healer, someone who loves the Earth, and life. He is a man who is both the damning storm, and gentlest of breezes."

"You know him, then?" Clive asked, wonder in his voice. Rose nodded. A laugh bubbled up in his throat even as tears sprang to his eyes. "I'm right, aren't I? My theory, it-"

"Yes," Rose cut him off. "You're theory is right. They are all the same man. All of them. He has a trick that allows him to change his face. And no, he is not of Earth either. He isn't a God, or a Demon. He is a man, a wonderful, brilliant, fantastic man."

Clive let the tearful laughter escape him, even as it came out like a sob. He was right, he thought. Rose put her hands on his shoulders now, offering him comfort. "The Doctor is making house calls, Clive. And God help us all. But, Clive, I need you to listen to me. Listen now because this is very important."

Lifting his tear streaked face to her, Clive gasped to see Rose's eyes reflecting flecks of gold in them now. "Do not leave your house tonight. Promise me. Go nowhere. Stay home with your family. Do you understand?"

"Why?" Clive heard himself ask.

"Because something is coming. A storm. And blood with rain," Rose answered, her voice full of sorrow. "And I don't want to see you die again."

Looking at the map on the Unit wall, Rose took a breath and revealed herself to a degree. "The Doctor has other companions, Clive. People he travels with. I'm one of those. I have been for a very long time. And you are right also that there are people out there you never want this information to fall into their hands."

"Can I come with you?" Clive rushed out now. "You've met him, seen him. I have wanted to meet him my own life. Please, Rose… let me come too."

Shaking her head, Rose cupped the elder man's cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Not this time. There will be a chance later. The Doctor needs friends, Clive. Even if he thinks he doesn't. Be that friend, Clive Finch. Be here, on Earth. Keep your mind and ears open. You _will_ see me and the Doctor again."

Nodding, he blew out a breath and stepped away, rubbing the heel of his palm against his eyes. This was not what he thought this meeting would become. Sitting down on the other side of the table, he watched as Rose stood and wrote something down. "Last thing," she grinned a mischievous smile, the tip of her tongue curling up over a tooth. "Call this number. They will pick up 'Grand Central Station'. Tell the people you want to refund your tickets for the Bad Wolf Tour. You want to exchange them for the Captain Cruise instead."

"Why?"

The grin grew bigger, "Protection, information. Talk to the person you will be directed to. Tell them 'the Valiant child referred you'. Got that?"

A short time later found Rose at Toni Jo's Pizzeria with an Auton pretending to be Mickey Smith. Internally she wondered how she missed the signs the first time. It wasn't even all that good of a copy. The skin had a light sheen to it, like he was covered in a layer of sweat. The hair was lighter in color and looked like it was painted on, like one of the Ken dolls she saw other kids playing with when she was a kid. The eyes watched her, unblinking and darker than the real Mickey's eyes were. The smile, creepy at best, showed off perfectly white teeth.

To buy time, Rose rambled on about needing a new job and how she despaired at finding one since everyone else from Hendrik's was also looking for work now too. As a test to see how much the Nestene knew about her, she brought up Jimmy Stone briefly. No reaction. You would think a genius alien being that wanted to fool her would have put a little more in to this. She almost felt insulted at the sheer lack of forethought. Then 'Mickey's eye fell out into his tomato soup with a _plop_! Rose's gaze flew to his face.

"M-Mickey, are you feeling all right?" Even as she asked she winced at the stupid question. That's two.

"I'm fine, baby, babes, sugababe, babyface, babycakes, baby boomer. Babyboombastic, boom boom bang-a-boom," was the overly cheerful reply.

"Your eye," she muttered, pointing.

"I apologize," Mickey sighed, the creepy smile fading as he reached into the soup and plucked out his eye. He popped the thing into his mouth to clean it up before spatting it back out and putting it back where the eye should be. "This replica was manufactured in haste. Normally the Consciousness would have immaculate standards of duplication." He blinks a few times as the eye corrected itself. The smile never returned to his face as his hand snatched her wrist. "Now, Rose, tell me about the Doctor."

"What?"

"The Doctor, I need to find him," the copy stated plainly, no longer trying to pretend to be Mickey Smith. "I need to know where he is. Who he is. What is his plan. And the only person who can tell me is you! Now tell me. I want to know everything about the Doctor. I know you know. Tell me, or I will kill them."

Rose froze. This was not how it played out last time. "Kill… who?"

"The people. The diners. The humans."

Looking around now, she took note of the other occupants of the pizzeria. A couple on a dating, laughing. A family with two kids in a booth. Two women on a date seated at a nearby table. A gang of teenagers, classmates, hanging out on a Saturday. All these people were in danger now, because of her, unless she could think fast. Looking back at the monstrosity was that sitting there with her best mate's face, her eyes hardened making the Auton tighten its grip on her wrist.

"I can't tell you what I don't know," Rose nearly growled out.

"Excuse me," a waiter walked to the table, "your champagne." He hovered at Mickey's side, offering the bottle.

"We didn't order any champagne," Mickey growled, keeping his eyes on the human woman seated across from him.

The waiter moved to the other side, sliding in closer to Rose than he had Mickey. "Madam, your champagne." Rose could have sobbed in relief at the Northern accent. She didn't take her eyes on Mickey when she spoke, her voice low knowing he would be able to hear her.

"Get the people out," she murmured, ignoring the pain of the tightening grip on her wrist, even as she was fairly sure he just broke something now. "The people are in danger. Don't say anything. Just get them out. Run."

The 'waiter' huffed instead, seemingly ignoring her warming. "Doesn't anyone want this champagne?"

Mickey let out an annoyed sigh and shifted his unblinking gaze from the infuriating female to the equally annoying help staff. "Look, we didn't order-"

He stopped and smiled. Rose closed her eyes for a second. She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"At last," the Auton grinned.

"Hello!" the Doctor cheerfully greeted as he started shaking up the bottle violently. The smile did not seem to meet his eyes. "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the lovely couple. On the house!"

With a loud pop, the cork flew from the bottle into the center of Mickey's forehead. Literally. Rose tried to free her wrist from his grip which went impossibly tight for a moment as the Auton worked the cork out of the head and to the mouth before opening his mouth impossibly wide. The cork fell out on to the table. The grin he gave the Doctor was like a man accepting a duel. Mickey sprang to his feet, releasing her, as his hands grew wide and flat. And sharp. It reminded Rose of the blade of one of those German horse-killing swords. Darting from her chair, holding her wrist, Rose stood by the Doctor as the pair watched the copy in both interest and horror.

Doctor's lips pressed in to a thin line, a look Rose knew as him being angry. As Mickey swung one of the blade hands at the Doctor, the Doctor just darted forward. Ducking under the swing, he came up in front of Mickey and wrapped a leather clad arm around his neck. Any other time, the Doctor might have enjoyed this little dance. But he watched the copy squeeze Rose's slim wrist. He moved to try to keep her safe, when he saw the color drain out her face. The noise level of the pizzeria was such that he missed what the dark skinned plastic man had said, but whatever it was, it scared his girl. In his mind, the Doctor could hear the TARDIS, nearly screaming out her fury. How dare he hurt the girl he fought for weeks to get out of his mind!

Getting Mickey into a tight headlock, the Doctor pulled and tugged at the head. It held tight. Mickey tried to get one of his bladed hands at the Doctor's middle, but the Doctor kept moving as he pulled harder. His lips peeled back into a snarl as the plastic man started taunting him.

"What? Mad I hurt your toy?" It taunted with a sneer, making Rose glare as she cradled her wrist to her chest. "Maybe after I kill you, I'll show her the fun of plastic. So versatile. Wonder what sounds she'll make when I start making her bleed."

The Doctor had enough. With one last hard tug, the head popped right off. Stumbling back a few paces, he looked at the head in his hands. It just grinned up at him, "Don't think that'll stop me. Hey! Over here!" Mickey whistled to his body as a man let out a scream.

The body started moving now, swinging wildly. The Doctor looked up just as the fire alarm went off. Rose could be heard shouting over the noise, "OUT! Everyone, out! Now!" Chaos broke out as people screamed and panicked. The headless body chopped through tables, wood flying, destroying glass, sending shards scattering. The staff quickly tried to direct people outside and to safety. However, at her yelling, the headless body turned towards Rose and started forward. The Doctor felt terror climb up his spine as it closed in on her. At the last second, she ducked out of the way, the bladed hands slamming into and through the pillar she had just been standing in front of, plaster peppering her hair and the floor as she moved past.

"Rose!" He shouted for her, frantic for the second he lost sight of her. "Over here!"

He felt like he could breathe again when she popped up in his sight, cradling her wrist to her breasts as she yelled at him, "Go, go!" then she was running with him through the back door to the kitchen. Rose kept up yelling for people to run, to get out as the headless murderous body stumbled after them, still swinging wildly, uncaring who or what it hit. The head on the other hand was yelling for its body, or barking like a rabid dog at the two as they made a mad dash for safety.

"By the way," the Doctor offered a grin over his shoulder as they ran into the back hall that would empty out to the alley behind the shop, "nice to see you again. How's your mum then?"

Rose could have laughed at him right then if she didn't heard the body coming up the hall as they passed the fire door into the alley. "Oh you," she breathed out, catching her breath. "Same same. Still mad about her coffee table."

The Doctor smiled a manic grin as he threw his shoulder against the fire door, trying to keep it closed as he fished out his screwdriver. She was witty, he had to give her that. And brave, he seem to preen as Rose ran back to him and braced her back against the door, even as the murderous body rammed into it from inside. The pair grunted as the Doctor worked to active the lock, the head laughing at them before the Doctor curled the arm holding it so it was face first into leather. There was a muffled growl and likely some very unkind words muttered. The click of the lock made the pair sigh in relief for the second before the sound of heavy blades battering against the heavy door could be heard.

Rose didn't even think, she turned and looked around the alley. A groan slipped from her as she remembered suddenly it wasn't an alley per say as more a courtyard. Tall fences on all sides that wasn't building, barbed wire on the tops. Figures, she thought disgusted. The Doctor moved to her, his free hand gently taking her arm from where it was crossed over her chest. He frowned at how practiced the move had been for her. She didn't hesitate for a second to do what he would have told her to do to protect her injury. Looking into her eyes, he searched for signs she was in pain or distress. She looked back into his icy blue eyes, looking for something as well. The sound of wood breaking made the two turn as a bladed hand broke through the fire door.

"We should go," Rose breathed, looking back at him. She looked like she was waiting for directions, he thought. With a nod, she turned and led her to the TARDIS as it sat in the yard. It was all happening so fast, that he didn't think of anything else. Only that she was hurt, he could heal her and protect her within the walls of his frankly magnificent space and time ship. The humming of the TARDIS confirmed she had already made the adjustments to assist their guest. Worry colored his thoughts, the old girl was worried about the human too. 'I know,' he sent back, glancing back at Rose as he opened the doors and brought her inside. 'Me too, old girl.'

"Careful," he warned with a cheeky, smug grin. "It's a bit of a culture shock in here."

Rose rolled her eyes, Sexy was laughing as well in her mind as they stepped through the doors. She got a quick reminder to humor the male when she came in. 'Oh, fun. I get to act like a dumb blonde again,' Rose thought with a groan, which only made the TARDIS chuckle more.

The Doctor made Rose go first, so he could stop her from running back out. She was already hurt, he was not about to let the Auton take another shot at her. Stepping him behind her, he waited, leaning against the doors. The human stared up at the massive dome ceiling, to the coral like struts that acted as support pillars, down to the metal grating that made up the walk ways of the main room. He couldn't stop the grin that finally hit his eyes as he watched her take a tiny step forward. Her gaze moved to the three arched that lead off into the depths of his beautiful ship before she shifted and looked down. She looked like she was trembling and ready to bolt. Carefully, the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly, he could feel her trembles. "It's… bigger on the inside."

"Yes it is," he grinned as he patted her shoulder and moved pass her to the center consol. He kept his attention on what he was doing, hooking the glaring head up to the consol. It growled at him, making him arch a brow in amusement. A head was really not all that scary.

"Is it alien?" Rose asked behind him. He felt the TARDIS' amusement at the human's words making him chuckle as he turned.

"Yes it is."

"Are you alien?"

"Yeah," his smile faded as he studied her. "Is that okay?" He had spent weeks thinking about her, trying to not. And here she was in front of him. His twin hearts clenched as he waited for her answer.

Warm, whiskey colored eyes lifted to meet his icy blue ones. "Yeah," she breathed out and he felt his hearts beat again.

"So, where do you want to start?" Another manic grin lit up his face. She didn't look like she was going to bolt or faint, so that was a plus.

Pointing back at the door, Rose whimpered a little much to the TARDIS' eternal amusement. "What about that thing out there?"

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door. And believe me, they tried," the Doctor replied, smug. "Bet you have a lot of questions."

"Not really," the voice of Mickey broke the pair apart. The two turned to look at it as it grinned. "Seen all this before. Seen better than this! You lot brought a war crashing down on our civilization, d'you think we don't remember?" Mickey sneered at the Doctor.

The Doctor seemed to lose stream, his shoulders slump a little as he muttered a quick sorry. He leapt back up the ramp to the consol and stabbed a few buttons before pulling a big red lever. "Hold on a tic, we don't need laughing boy."

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than-"The words were cut off as the head froze, becoming inanimate.

"Now then," the Doctor stated, stepping away from the consol, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where were we?"

"I'm in an alien ship?" Rose asked, fighting between tears of pain and a smirk. It was like a fine dance between them, the Doctor and her.

"It's called the TARDIS," he clarified. "This thing," and they both felt the indignation of the old girl at being called a 'thing'. "T.A.R.D.I.S. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

The pain was so great now that Rose burst into tears, hugging her wrist to her chest again. In seconds, the Doctor was at her side. Normally he would have teased her about culture shock and all that, but he could see she was in pain. Shaking her head, Rose muttered at his "Sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he murmured, again taking her hand gently to look at her wrist. It needed a brace. Glancing back at the head, then to the girl, he struggled with figuring out which order things needed to happen in.

"Doctor," Rose murmured, looking into his eyes again. "The head… it's melting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I said it once, I'll say it again. I no own, you no sue. All Right are reserved by the BBC and Russell T. Davies who wrote the fantastic book that the majority of the dialog and situation was pulled from and very inspired this story. I highly recommend it, Rose by Russell T. Davis.

Previously on 'Doctor Who':

" _Doctor," Rose murmured, looking into his eyes again. "The head… it's melting."_

Chapter Four: Another Time, another place.

Snapping his head around, eyes wide as he sprinted back to the consol. "Oh no, no, no, no!" he yelled. The Doctor danced around the center like a madman, stabbing at buttons quickly as Rose watched the head melt. If she didn't know better, it was almost glaring at her, a glint of victory in those depthless eyes.

"Hurry!" she yelled, running up to the center, moving on instinct to help somehow. "Help him!"

"I'm trying!" the Doctor snapped back at her. He ignored the human girl as he quickly flicked a row of blue glass switched. Glancing up, he groaned out followed by a growl of frustration. The head was losing its integrity as it continued to melt. Rose was standing there, watching helplessly, both arms dangling at her sides as the head became nothing but a sticky, gooey mess. The eyes were the last to disappear. They seem to stare up at Rose, as she stared back, sorrow written plainly on her face. It gave a final glare before the eyes both popped and dissolved, as it they were never there.

"He's gone," Rose murmured softly.

"Not quite," the Doctor chimed in, circling still as his eyes burned a bright blue. The way he moved, the near effortless grace of his movement reminded her yet again of a mad musician, commanding the orchestra only he can hear. He jagged and pushed this button, and that button, his long fingers dancing over any button really. Stepping back, she knew better than to touch anything lest she earn his wraith. He didn't know or trust her yet. So no touching the TARDIS. The Doctor dashed passed her again, messing with each side of the six sided console, Rose felt a nudge from Sexy. Waiting until the Doctor wasn't looking at her, she reached out with her good hand and flipped a switch he had by passed in his dance.

The Doctor's head snapped up and he glanced at the extremely wide eyed and innocent looking human, blue eyes narrowing, "Did you just touch something?"

"Nope," Rose smiled angelically at him.

Making a 'hmph' sound in his throat, the Doctor returned his attention to the console. She took the time to just watch him. After another overly energetic hop to another panel, she noticed he kept glancing over her direction. He was enjoying himself and waiting for her. For what? She couldn't help but wonder. It hit her then, and she had to stop the laugher from pulling from her, even as the TARDIS was giggling in her mind. He was waiting for her to ask him what he was doing. Well, she already knew and she refused to sound even thicker than she already had in the last twenty-four linear hours.

The Doctor blinked at her a few times before he cleared his throat to gain her attention. "I'm trying to track the signal," he explained with a sly hidden smile. "There might still be a trace. From the head, to whoever's controlling it."

"Right," Rose nodded, swallowing against the lump in throat. "Did he feel it?"

"What?"

"The head, did he feel it? Melting? Did that hurt him?" The very thought hurting her heart, even as she knew what the Consciousness was capable of, despite the fact that one of its Auton had broken her wrist simply by squeezing it and threatened innocent lives. She did not like the thought, ever of something suffering as it died.

"I didn't think of that," the Doctor admitted in a little voice. "I don't know."

Rose nodded before letting her gaze wonder around the dome of the massive control room. It seemed different and yet the same at the same time to her. "So who are you then? What sort of alien are you anyway?"

He glanced at her, more glared before going back to his work on the keyboard that was MacGuyver'd to the console, his gaze on the screen. "Doesn't really matter."

"It does to me. You have a name. You should also have a species, a race, right?"

"I said," he ground out in a low rumble, "it doesn't matter, Rose Tyler."

Narrowing her gaze as he began to ignore her, she shifted her weight. Idly she wondered if maybe she had time to head to the med bay for some pain killers. No, no, she dismissed that. He would get suspicious. Instead she moved to one of the coral struts and ran her hand up and down the warm organics. The TARDIS purred happily response. How happy she was to have her Wolf back with her and her Thief. Leaning her forehead against the strut, she tried to figure out why she was even asking all these questions. A poke in her mind made her chuckle under the hum of the room. It was the equivalent of someone poking you in the side.

"So, the TARDIS," Rose tried again, attempting to sound like the nineteen year old who just learned everything she knew was wrong, "is this where you live? I mean, it is your home?"

"No," he answered, concentrating on wiring a bicycle pump and trimphone together. "Not really. I'd rather go outside. I just bunk down in here, now and again."

Nodding a little to herself, she leaned back against the strut she had been petting. "What, so d'you take it with you?" Again she could feel the TARDIS' amusement. She knew what Rose was up to. "Does it have wheels or something?"

"You'd be surprised," he grumbled, still working.

Sighing a little, she looked down one of the three hallways that led further into the ship. Tapping the fingers of her good hand against the strut, she looked up at the rotor, 'Now what?'

 _Keep trying._

"So," Rose tried yet again and only got a glare out of the Doctor. Throwing her hands in the air, she sighed, "why are you such hard work?" It was more for herself, but she did say it out loud.

"I had a bad day."

"No worse than mine!" she retorted with a glare.

When he looked at her this time, his eyes were a like two blue flames. "No, I had a very bad day." Putting the thing he was frankensteining together, he stalked around the console towards her, prowling. "I had the worst day of all." His tone dropped to a growl. For the first time she could remember, Rose was afraid of the Doctor.

"I lost everything. I lost everyone. I lost myself," he snarled at her, as she backed against the strut. "In a single moment, gone." He snapped his fingers in her face. "And I have survived since then, very nicely, without a little human standing at my side going yap-yap-yap, so if you don't mind, shut up!"

Rose's fear was gone now, replaced by fury and outrage. "You wanted me to ask questions!"

"I did not!" he snapped back.

"You did!" She pressed back against him, eyes flashing as she challenged him in return. "You love it!"

The two stood nose to nose, chests heaving as neither would back down. It was like whoever stepped back first, lost. The Doctor was livid. This little girl, this stupid little ape was challenging him. She knew nothing about him and yet she talked like she knew everything. How dare she even _think_ that her day could possibly be worse than his! Even in his rage, something kept him from reaching out and just smacking the little ape. He was so easy to anger this time around, so easy for his temper to flare. He could hear through the drumming of his blood in his ears the TARDIS whispering to him, pleading for him to calm down. As the red haze started to clear from his vision, the Doctor saw how close she was. Her eyes flashing gold and brown back at him, as fierce as any warrior he knew, as brilliant as any Time Lady. For a second, need flashed through him. Clenching his fists at his side, he shoved them into his pockets to keep himself from reaching for her. To stop the need and instinct to push her against that strut behind her and show her all his darkness, rage and despair, as he pounded into her. That image flashed through his mind for a second in stunning detail. Taking a deep breath, he felt an ache start to build in his jeans. Her scent… it was, more than he could explain. And it made his cock twitch. That was not a good sign.

Rose, for her part, stared defiantly back into his eyes, trying to not tremble at the Oncoming Storm in her face. He had never gone full Storm on her before. To see the sheer darkness in him like this, was both thrilling and terrifying. Her own rage beat around her head, trying to figure out how the hell he had the right to treat her like that. Who did he think he was to talk to her like that? To minimize her so completely, dismissive of her own pain! She was not some silly little girl to be talked down to. She was the Defender of Earth! The Valiant Child! She had to fight down the growl that threatened to rip from her as she glared right back at him. As her rage started to ease back with the help of the TARDIS, Rose became all too aware of how close he was to her. Her neck was craned back so she could keep her eyes locked on his. They were barely an inch apart, her chest tightening, nipples turning to hard buds under her hoodie. She nearly groaned at her physical reaction to him. This was neither the time, nor the place, she thought. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she never tore her eyes from him even as she mentally took a step back from him, stepping down. This was not the time for them to be fighting like this.

He blinked a few times as he noticed the change in her eyes. She was backing down. It was almost a submissive movement that made his instincts and darkness within growled in want and approval. Opening his mouth to apologize for yelling, scaring her, the TARDIS interrupted with the sound of an alarm. It scared the pair apart, Rose backing up into the strut, grunting in pain as her bad wrist connected briefly with it. The Doctor jolted back and spun on his heels, racing to see what caused the alarm to trigger. Hitting the keys on the keyboard, his eyes scanned what was displayed. A large, daft smile spread over his face, as if the last few moments hadn't just happened.

"Gotcha!" He crowed as he slammed down a row of levers.

The reaction to the command was immediate. The whole room lurched. The sphere shaped room suddenly shifted to a 45 degree angle, throwing Rose against the console with a cry. She tried to get a grip on it before it shifted again, but wasn't fast enough as the room swung back the way it came. Rose bit back a scream of pain as she slammed into the strut now as the desk of the console became vertical. Twisting, Rose wrapped her arm and legs around the strut, clinging for her life. 'The rides were never quite this bad,' she screamed mentally at the TARDIS.

 _Sorry._

The room spun violently, from left to right, like the inside of a gyroscope. The Doctor's eyes were glued to the screen as the TARDIS located and locked in the coordinates. He chanced a look over at Rose and his smile faded. She was pale, sweating and holding to the strut like it was a lifeline. Her broken wrist tucked against her chest as she curled on herself, trying to protect it. As the room tilted to the right again, he let go and let the momentum carry him towards the human girl. The sounds of the engines kicking to life, whirring and wheezing filled the space around them. The shaking did not get any better. As he reached Rose, he wrapped himself around her, their earlier argument completely forgotten.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear, holding her with one arm tightly. His other arm was holding the railing, anchoring them in the rocking. "I got you."

A few more seconds of this, a sound from the console made the two look before his eyes widened. "No!" The Doctor debated a second, thinking to let go and see if hitting the console would help but opted against it. If he moved, she would get more hurt.

"What happened?" Rose called out, looking up at him.

On a groan he answered her as the room stopped tilting and came to a halt. The grinding sound echoing away into the soft hum that was always present. "Lost it."

Uncurling himself from around her, the Doctor stepped away quickly, his heavy boots thudding against the metal grating as he hurried to the monitor again. "I lost the signal," he pouted a little. "But we must be close," he perked up, excited and raced down the ramp, out the wooden doors.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted after him and dashed behind him, hurtling herself outside and right onto the Embankment.

She blinked a few times, looking around. It never really got old, the shock of the movement and walking out into a new place every time. Letting her gaze take in the new location, she noted the black water of the Thames at night. The light of the London Eye on the other side. And sitting there, almost smug in her awesomeness, was the blue box, simple and beautiful all at once. Stepping away from the doors, Rose let her gaze sweep the area. Old habits and all that. Turning back, she noted the Doctor was watching her again, with that little smile, just waiting for the chance to impress the silly ape with how impressive he is. Turning her nose up at him a bit, she hummed a little, looking back at the box.

"It disappears, but doesn't fly," she started. "There is no way it flies cos we'd see it. It must disappear there and reappear here, like a warp?"

The Doctor's jaw drops before he recovered swiftly. "Oh," he looked so disappointed. "That's exactly right."

"What happened back there?" Rose asked, narrowing her eyes at the leather wrapped alien in front of her. "At the pizza place? Is there still a killer headless thing on the loose or did it melt when the head did?"

"It would have melted after the signal was cut," he muttered, distracted as he looked around.

Watching him, she thought about Mickey and what would have happened to get the copy. She thought about the people in the pizzeria. The whole day started to weigh in on her now, the sheer impossibility of it all. Fear for John and Jake. Her team back in the other universe. Her heart started to hammer in her chest, her wrist answering that throbbing bring tears of frustration and pain to her eyes.

"Oh what are you blubbering on about now?" the Doctor snapped.

"Mickey!" She yelled at him, fat tears running over her cheeks. "The thing was made off Mickey! He could be dead too!" She tried to get a breath in, "But you… you don't even care, do you? No, don't answer that, I know you don't. You were right. You are an alien."

That made his spine stiffen, steel running down it as he turned to her, refusing to back down again. "Listen, if I did forget or not care about some kid called Mickey-"

"He's not a kid!" Rose interrupted, hissing.

"If I did," he continued, grinding his teeth, "it's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering about on top of this planet, all right?"

"All right!"

"Yes, it is!" He snarled and turned away from her, crossing his arms. The pair of them like sulking kids.

The Doctor sighed, she was exhausting to deal with. One minute he wanted to wrap her up in his arms, the next he wanted to throttle her. Sinking down to sit on a stone bench, he messed around with his screwdriver, adjusting the settings as he thought over the last few minutes, an hour actually he realized, with the gold and pink human girl. She kept challenging him in way he didn't want. She demanded he feel things he refused to feel, and just when he thought he was going to murder her, she goes all submissive on him. Gah, humans.

Rose watched him as he slumped onto the bench. She was cold, and in a lot of pain. Holding her wrist, she looked down to check the damage and hissed when she touched it. Her normally slim wrist was red and swollen. Sighing as she knew it would be a bit before she could tend to it, the only thing she could do was make sure it didn't get worse between now and then. Looking over at the Doctor again, another tear slipped down her cheek. He suddenly snapped his head up and looked at her, those beautiful eyes startling her.

"Come 'ere," his tone was soft as he held out one of his hands. There wasn't a thought to her actions, Rose just moved as it was natural for her. She went to his side. He nudged her to sit next to him on the bench as he turned the sonic on her wrist. Sniffling a little, she shuddered against the aching pain there as he scanned her. He looked up at her through his brow, head bowed to avoid facing her, he muttered "Broken."

"I could have told you that," she chuckled weakly.

A little growl rumbled in his chest as a hand slipped into the pockets of his leather jacket and pulled out a little brace. That surprised her. Blinking a few times at him, she watched as he ran the sonic against her skin a few more times, the swelling visibly going down and the pain numbing. He put the screwdriver between his teeth, holding it as he slipped the brace around her wrist, checking the tightness and support before he released her hand. She smiled, murmuring her thanks. He just grunted at her and went back to messing with the sonic.

"If you're an alien," she asked lightly, "how come you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a North," he spared her a glance before returning to the settings on the sonic.

Nodding a few times, she tapped her trainers against the ground, looking at the TARDIS and grinned. "If you're not a policeman, then what's this thing meant to be? Why does it look like that?"

"It's a disguise," he muttered, missing her smile.

"Disguised as what? It's not a very good one if I don't know what the disguise is," Rose smirked, knowing she was pushing buttons again. The man was so protective of Sexy.

"All right, calm down," he shook his head, looking at her. "You never lose an argument, do you?"

"Nope!" She grinned that tongue in teeth grin at him, popping her 'p'.

Laughing a little, starting to relax around her again, he explained. "If you must know, they used to have police boxes on every street corner, back in the '30s and '40s. She took a liking to their look and made herself look like one, like a chameleon. Park her on a street corner, and no one notices."

"D'you think? It's a big blue box," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, and d'you know what the human race does, when it sees something big and strange in the middle of the street? You walk right past it," he grinned fully down at her, lightly bumping her forehead with his own, letting it rest there.

Once again silence past between them, the chug and honk of the boats out on the Thames the only real noise. "You heal fast," she murmured softly.

"I do what?"

She pointed to his cheek, trailing her nail lightly over the skin. "Here, you cut yourself. On the table in my mum's flat. For which, I should point out, she is never going to forgive you." Rose smiled at him, leaning in a little closer, to look at the healed skin there. "Nothing is there. It was deep too. I remember thinking that it looked nasty. But no scar. Is that an alien thing?"

"No," he breathed in her scent. "I cut myself weeks ago."

Her lips twitched a moment, wondering if he was just trying to provoke her. "The head mentioned there was a war," she tested the waters.

He closed his eyes, grunting a yes.

"A war with who? Your people and the plastic ones?"

"No," the Doctor sighed and leaned back, craning his head to look at the sky. She followed his gaze. The sky was covered with a greenish haze from the city, but both knew that the stars shined beyond it. "There was an almighty war. Out there. Far away. Between my people and another kind," closing his eyes again, he drew in a shaky breath. "It was a different species, the worst of all. Long time ago."

Her heart broke listening to his soft, deep tone. "But you won."

A bitter smirk found its way to his face, "Did I?"

"When you said you had a very bad day, was that it?" She had to ask. He never talked about this before with her for at least a year. It wasn't until after Jack came to them that he had opened up to her.

He didn't answer her, only open his eyes back up and bring his head forward. With a sigh, he ran a large hand over his cropped hair roughly.

"And, the plastic people?"

"They were victims of the war. The battle swept across their planet, they weren't even part of it," he let out a bitter laugh, full of self-hatred. "This wasn't a fight like laser guns and spaceships. This was a filthy stinking war hat changed reality itself. Corrupting everything it touched. Ripping life inside out and making it obscene. The Nestene Consciousness didn't stand a chance."

"The head said that too," Rose watched him, shocked that he was talking to her like this, "is that its name?"

"Yup."

"That's quite a name," she giggled making the Doctor smile.

"Quite a creature. You keep calling them people, but it's more like a single, vast, physical, thought hive-aggregation. Huge, restless, ambitious. It's eyed up the Earth before in the past once or twice," turning his head, the Doctor watched her as he continues. "Then the war rolled across and devastated it. In a single second, it ripped the Consciousness apart, devolved it, rebuilt it into a travesty of its old self. Then the battle boiled away into the stars and left the Nestene to starve." Suddenly, he offered her a lovely smile that made her heart flutter. "I haven't talked like this in a long time."

Rose blushed and toyed with one of her hooped earrings, "Well, I've never heard anything like this before."

They shared a laugh, looking back at the sky. It was true. She never knew this about the Nestene. It made her pity it more.

"So it's starving, and it comes here? Why for?" Rose asked, frowning as she fought to remember the reason why it came back in the first place. "What does it even eat? Definitely not humans."

"That would be daft," he scoffed.

"Yes, because that, out of everything that's been said or seen, just today, is daft," she elbowed him in the side, making her grin at her again.

"It feeds off toxins," the Doctor explained. "Here, it can feast. Loves it, toxic waste, lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins, perfect. Just what it needs now that all its food stock was destroyed in the war, the protein planets rotted."

"You said it was a hive mind like creature," Rose pointed out, "does that mean it controls the plastic or _is_ the plastic?"

The Doctor beamed at how clever she was. "Yes, it is the plastic. That was the damage left by the war. The Nestene at one time was like you and I, flesh and blood, once upon a time. It had an affinity for plastics, could resonate organic polymers. Nice party trick, that," a sigh passed from the Doctor as he scrubbed a hand over his face up across the top of his head. "But then came the war. And rewrote his DNA, like some cosmic cruel joke. The Nestene Consciousness because living plastic, an actual living creature made of plastic. It's not surprising it founds its way here. So much junk, plastic in the food, in the air, wildlife, lining the ocean floors even. The Nestene looks at you lot and thinks it's found paradise."

"Alright," she breathed, absently rubbing her shoulder with her good hand. "I get it."

"He's a very nice man," the Doctor offered like it was a consolation. "Spent a week up a tree with him."

"I bet he jumped first," Rose quipped, making the Doctor grin at her again. Without thinking, he shrugged out of his leather jacket and draped it around her shoulders when he noticed her shivering.

"He did, yeah."

"I get all that, but what I am trying to get is what is your place in all this," she leaned against his shoulder lightly. "Is it like your job to come and save the day or something?"

"No," he laughed a little. "Believe it or not, I just want a quiet life, to just travel."

Rose let out a hum as she processed all she had just learned. Things she didn't know before. What was it John always told her about foreknowledge?

"Well, that's all well and good," she suddenly stated, standing up and looking down at him. His jacket swallowing her and making her look so much smaller. "So, how do we stop it? You do have a plan, right?"

Standing up himself, ignoring the stirrings he was feeling again, seeing her wrapped up in his scent. It made her smell and look to all the world like she was his. Something inside him, buried deep, growled in pleasure at that idea. Shaking that off, he reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a glass vial full of some blue liquid. The grin he gave her was all too proud, and yet so silly.

"Anti-plastic." He announced like it was the simplest thing in the universe.

"Mhm," Rose was trying to not laugh again, "and what exactly is 'anti-plastic'?"

"It's a polymer-blading reconvertant heuverstatic animotrope." She narrowed her eyes as that silly grin turned into a daft one. Oh she would slap him one of these days, she just knew it.

"Right," nodding her head again and tightening her lips. "Anti-plastic. Wait. Wouldn't that kill the Nestene?"

"It could, but it is the last thing I want to do," agreed the Doctor. He pocketed the vial back into the leather jacket and stepped away from her towards the stone wall separating the walk from the river. "But first things first, we need to find it. The Nestene is very clever, hiding the signal. It keeps slipping away. I mean, how can you hide something so big in a city this small?"

The Doctor huffed and glared out over the water as Rose followed him over. "Hide what?"

"The transmitter. Somewhere around here, there's a transmitter. The Nestene can control every piece of plastic with the power of its mind," lectured the Doctor, making Rose arch a brow. "But that kind of power needs boosting. It had nests, like the one at your work, all over the city. I dealt with them all but they were just relay points. The control was coming from a central transmitter."

"Then tell me what it looks like," Rose nodded at him, determined. "I can help."

Turning so his back was to the river, he leaned against the stone wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Something was lost without the leather jacket, which made Rose's lips twitch with suppressed laugh. But not the TARDIS. The cheeky old girl was letting out squeals of laughter in Rose's mind.

"Huge, circular. Likely metal," he described. "Like a dish or a wheel. Radial. Close to where we are standing."

"Doctor," Rose said, nodding to the sky behind him.

Turning, he frowned and took in the view. City, river, sky. Looking back at Rose, he asked "What?"

Clearing her throat, she nodded again, keeping her eyes on what she noticed. Puzzled, he turned and looked again. Still the city, some trees, the black river, the sky. "What?"

"Blimey," she rolled her eyes. "You idiot." This time she pointed.

Turning again, the Doctor scanned the area. Still the river, the city, sky, and…

The London Eye.

A big, circular metal radial thing dominating the sky line. The London Eye, the world's biggest Ferris wheel. All lit up in its glory, overlooking the Thames. A soft "oh" slipped from the Doctor as he turned and grinned at Rose brightly.

"Fantastic."

Taking her good hand, he pulled her with him as the two laughed, running together. Hand in hand over the bridge towards the South Bank.

Rose and the Doctor came to a stop as they got closer to the crowds of the South Bank. People were everywhere, Rose thought in terror, tightening her grip on the Doctor's hand. He squeezed back as he too looked around the area. There were couples on dates, families on Saturday night outings, people coming from dinner or heading to the clubs. A tremble moved through Rose as she watched them all. She wanted to scream at them, tell them to go home, to run, to get away from here. But she also knew that no one would listen to her. Taking a breath, she reached her braced hand into the pocket of the leather jacket she was still sporting. A tugging on her good hand signaled her that the Doctor was ready to move on. He seemed as tense as her as they moved through the press of people.

"What are we looking for?" Rose asked, looking up at his profile.

Blue eyes darted from left to right as he searched. He turned towards her slightly, slipping his free hand into a pocket and withdrew his sonic screwdriver. "We look for the absence of a signal."

Nodding, she stepped closer to him as they moved along. "If something were as big as the Nestene, where could you possibly hide?"

"Tunnels, sewers," he responded, slipping the sonic into his palm, hiding it was sight. "But that is the least of our problems right now." He turned to her and lowers his forehead against hers once more. They looked for all the world like a happy couple on a date. Keeping his voice low, he explained what he meant before she could ask. "Autons. Watch out for the Autons. The Nestene knows we are coming. "

"Wouldn't this be easier if you just used the TARDIS to scan for it?" Rose kept her voice low, stepping closer to him.

"A word of caution, Rose Tyler," he grinned dangerously, eyes glittering down into her whiskey ones, his voice once again a caress of her name. "When you're searching for a hostile alien life form, don't deliver the universe's greatest technology into its tentacles."

"It has tentacles," Rose grinned that tongue in teeth grin at him, causing his gazes to flicker to her lips for a second. "Should I be worried?"

The Doctor shook his head, laughing at how at ease she was with all this alien stuff. "Keep an eye out for me."

A man walked by the pair and turned to watch them with a very silly, happy grin, walking backwards. He was handsome as sin, with laughing blue eyes and soft looking brown hair. The rest of him was hidden by a great coat, similar to one issued in World War II to the RAF. The man's expression was that of pure joy, like he wanted to do a fist pump into the air, as he turned away from them. Neither Rose nor the Doctor noticed him as he disappeared into the crowds.

As the two turned and begin their walk again, Rose kept quiet as her eyes moved over the crowd. Police officers, kids, teens on dates. Frowning now, she tried to remember what she knew of the Autons and the Nestene so she could identify them before it was too late. A voice whispered into her ear, eliciting a shiver to run over her spine, "They won't blink." Rose elbowed the Doctor again, making him grunt out dramatically. He really needed to stop that or she would not be held responsible for her actions. Damn sexy alien Time Lords.

After a few minutes, as they drew closer to the London Eye, Rose stopped. A chill ran up her spine, goose bumps running along her arms. Where was it? She thought frantic. She knew that physical reaction. Turning her head from side to side, she froze. Feeling her tense up and stop moving beside him, the Doctor stopped as well. He turned to her, arching a brow as he silently asked her what was wrong this time. She was staring at something. Following the line of her gaze, he spotted it.

The statues.

The living statues that lined the Embankment's South side.

The Doctor moved in front of Rose slowly and slipped his leather jacket from her shoulders. Her golden gaze never left the statue of a comedy tramp that was standing before them, offering a daffodil down. He was spray painted all silver, even his hat. The eyes were black, inhuman as they stared unblinking. Slipping his arms into his jacket, the Doctor reached for Rose's hand again. Her heart rate rose a fraction before leveling out under his fingertip against her wrist.

"Doctor," Rose started, turning her face slightly to him but her eyes never leaving what was either the best mime in all of the South Blank, or wasn't a mime at all.

Suddenly, the tramp moved.

It's silver face turn towards her, staring at her, unblinking.

"Oh my God," she breathed, thinking of the little boy who just walked up to it.

However, the Doctor could not have looked happier. "Well done!" He whooped, delighted.

"Yeah, all right," Rose said, grabbing at the Doctor's hand again. "Come on." And she hurried on. It was watching them. It would follow them. She hoped the pair of them could lead the murderous statue away from the crowds. The Doctor seemed to agree with her, but was still grinning that daft smile. Oh he was having fun now. Walked forward towards the Eye a scuffle and shouting behind them, halted their progress. From what it seemed, a little boy was crying with a red mark on his cheek, an older man possibly the child's father was being waltzed around by a drunk guy. There was shouting and Rose could see that tension was running up. Not a big surprise given the fact that the night before Hendrik's blew up. While all the chaos was waiting to explode, the tramp kept walking forward, its unblinking eyes staring at Rose.

"Let's go," the Doctor murmured, pulling Rose along. "The Autons don't want attention on themselves. They are still hiding." He drew Rose closer to him, the way it was staring at the human girl unnerved him. "We just need to keep ahead of- Uh-oh."

There, up ahead of them was another living statue. This one was of a ballerina, completely white except her red lips and black eyes. She might have been lovely if it was not for the spider like eyelashes, and the eyes were a little offsetting. She was in a perfect arabesque when her head snapped suddenly to lock gazes with the Doctor and Rose. They hurried past the ballerina, but she was already pirouetting and stepping down from her stand. The tramp still was following as well a bit behind her as the ballerina started forward. She began to stalk her prey.

Speeding up, the two of them tried to draw their followers further down the embankment, away from the crowds of people behind them. The shouts and noise behind them seem to be increasing in volume as the crowd became jittery and brittle. It remind Rose of a powder keg that had broken open and left a trail behind it, the flame snaking it's way swiftly towards the source.

"What do you do?" Rose muttered, clinging to his arm as they picked up the pace, nearly running now as they passed the London Eye.

"No idea," he answered honestly. "Keep going."

Now they were running. Breathing a little heavily, the two came to a halt when they saw a third statue. This one was of a knight. It was already stepping off its block and raising its sword, it looked sharp as steel and twice as light in the armored warrior's hands. Swallowing, Rose tried to take in what was happening. This was not how it happened before. Her heart leapt into her throat as a group of little kids ran around the knight, laughing and playing tag. So close to the sword. Looking back, the ballerina and the tramp were still steadily approaching them, the ballerina in fourth position and the tramp offering the little flower up. Both their eyes were still locked on Rose. The Doctor focused on the knight approaching so he missed the way Rose's eyes flashed a bright gold in warning at the two Autons. It slowed them a moment.

"This way," said the Doctor as he headed for the Embankment wall. There was a gap that led to a stone staircase. It went down to the black river below. Together, they ran for it, casting a final look back to the tramp, ballerina, and knight who had met up and were now marching towards them.

Keeping her hand in his grip, the Doctor led Rose down the wet stairs to the silence of the river below, into darkness. He kept looking around them for some means of escape. But there were no boats or jetty, no tunnels, no escape. Only mud and black water. Running his hand over his scalp, he thought fast. Behind them, the trio had reached the top of the stairs, starting their march down towards them. Pressing herself closer to the Doctor, she tried to not growl at the Autons. She did not take kindly to being backed into a corner like this.

She nearly jumped out of her skin and into the water of the river when the Doctor gave a crow of triumph. "What did I say?" He was grinning like a madman again- God this man loved trouble- and held up his sonic. "The absence of a signal, I said. And there is absolutely no signal coming from that!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : 'Doctor Who', 'Torchwood', 'The Sarah Jane Chronicles' and all its affiliations are owned by the BBC and are made possible by the hard working men and women who make it so. 'Once More with Feeling' is a fan based retelling of the Ninth Doctor's run. I own nothing. Please support the official books, comics and show.

Viva La Nine!

Previous on 'Doctor Who' –

" _What did I say?" He was grinning like a madman again- God this man loved trouble- and held up his sonic. "The absence of a signal, I said. And there is absolutely no signal coming from that!"_

Chapter 5: Rose

'That' turned out to be a manhole, imbedded in some slimy flagstones a few meters away. Nodding to him, they made their way to the vent, trying to ignore the red steam rising from below. Releasing her hand, the Doctor squatted down and aimed his screwdriver at the manhole. Rose lifted her face to watch the Autons. Narrowing her eyes, she studied them as they studied her right back. Again the urge to bare her teeth and snarl at them had to be suppressed but her eyes flashed again. They didn't move.

They just kept staring.

"I think they were herding us, Doctor," she muttered softly to her alien companion.

"I think you are right," he admitted, shame-faced as he glanced up at Rose. He had to do a double take. For a moment, he thought her eyes were glowing. "The Nestene wants to see us. Or we'd be dead by now, been ballerina'd to death. Which, actually, I'd like to see, but there you go."

"Only you," she sighed, turning back to the Doctor as she heard something click and the manhole released, opening for them with a burst of foul smelling steam.

"Normally, I'd say wait here, don't wander off" looking back up the stairs, not liking how intently they were staring at Rose, "but that seems a bit tricky with the Three Stooges behind us. So, let's go, Rose."

"Good," she grinned and moved to the opening. "Cos I'm coming with you anyway."

A sad smile flashed over his face for a second, "They always used to say that." He muttered before following after her, waiting for her to climb down.

"Well, if you would rather wait here," she started with a cheeky smile making him grin back.

Rose was not the others, and would never be them. She knew who he was talking about, some of them. There was never a replacement of any of them in his heart or mind. She reminded herself of that as she lowered herself slowly, mindful of her braced wrist. She was Rose Tyler and she did things her own way. Just like Ian had, and Barbara. Like Susan, and Sarah Jane. Like Peri and Charley. The Doctor climbed down above her, going at her pace, watching her. The room trembled a bit, making them pause in their descent when a roar of pure delight from deeper within shook the room.

Rose waited for the Doctor at the bottom of the ladder. Taking her hand again as if it was the most natural thing in the universe, the Doctor led them deeper. Coming across a trapdoor, Rose helped the Doctor haul it open. Inside was a metal staircase that was rusting away, opening to a platform. It was on the platform that Rose got her first look of this lifetime of the Nestene Consciousness.

Below them in a pit, the Consciousness writhed and swelled, rocking back and forth like a bottled wave, but made of molten plastic. And it roared again! So much pain and anger was in that roar that tears sprang to her eyes. It was like it was screaming, calling out in pain. Rose followed the Doctor down into the chamber, down another wide metal staircase. It kept twisting in the pit in was stuck in, as if trying to take a proper form and failing every time. The pair had stopped a moment, the Doctor testing the walkways before letting Rose cross. Footsteps behind them caused Rose to turn and look back as the tramp, ballerina, and the knight entered where they had just come from. The trio stopped at the trapdoor, but continued to stare unblinking at Rose. They were blocking any exit. Rose shuddered and drew close to the Doctor again.

"Okay," she breathed. "Well, get on with it. Go down there and try to get it to leave, or talk sense into it. Whatever it is you do."

He blinked at that. "Don't you want me to just go kill it?"

"How would that make me any better than a monster if I didn't give it a chance," she shot back. "He's hurting. Can't you hear him? He is in agony and feels so alone, lost."

The Doctor nodded at her, impressed. "Stay here," he ordered her. Oh he had no idea who he was dealing with, she thought. He walked away from her for the first time since they left the TARDIS to the edge of the platform. He called out to the being below him with all the power and absolute authority she fancied was natural to a Time Lord. "I see audience with the Nestene Consciousness!"

The mass turned its focus from whatever it had been doing to the Doctor now, his voice echoing around the cavern. It screeched out and bubbled as if boiling. Tendrils attempted to form and reach out for the Doctor, making Rose stiffen for a moment.

Like the Lord he was, the Doctor stared down at the display and was magnificently unimpressed. "I come here under peaceful contract according to Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

The Nestene Consciousness immediately withdrew the tendrils and settled itself in its pit, simmering now instead of the angry boil it was at. The screams dulled to a bubbling grumble. The Doctor smiled happily, "Thank you." He added a little regal bow of his head, making Rose shake her head in fond exasperation at his antics.

The Consciousness gurgled something back.

"Not at all," the Doctor replied politely. "If I might have permission to approach?"

A bubble rose to the top of the mass and popped, which Rose thought was a yes since the Doctor started moving again. He glanced back at her with a stern look. It said so clearly 'Stay here'. She sniffed indignantly and would have stayed put if one thing had not happened as she remembered it. A voice called out to her from the platform that was a little further down from her.

"Rose? Rose is that you?"

Turning her gaze, she spotted him instantly. It was Mickey! Joy surged up that he wasn't hurt at all this time as well. She rushed past the Doctor to her friend's side. He was dirty and bedraggled, clinging to the railing like a frightened animal. With her passing, metal clanked and chains holding the platforms up swayed and swung dangerous. She paid it all no mind as she called out, "Doctor! He's alive!"

"I can see that," he droned drily, eyeing the sniveling human with distaste. "It was always a possibility."

"And you never thought to mention this?" she growled at him, hugging Mickey now.

"You never asked," he replied simply.

"You could have just told me," she huffed, watching him intensely. He was almost acting jealous.

"Let's keep the domestics outside, thank you," and he dismissed her and Mickey like that.

Oh she was going to get him later, she vowed, turning her attention back to the terrified Mickey. He was blubbering at her, crying and apologizing. Rose was starting to get a little suspicious. This was nearly the same as before.

"That thing, down there, it's alive!" Mickey stammered, his words tripping over themselves. "It's alive and it's been screaming at me."

"Everything is going to fine," she promised with a smile. "It's under control, I promise."

Turning her attention to the Consciousness and the Doctor, she failed to note that Mickey was still watching her. Unblinking, with the same intensity as the trio at the trapdoor. Below them, the Doctor walked out onto another metal platform.

"Am I addressing the Heart of the Consciousness?" A rumble was his confirmation. "Thank you," the Doctor nodded his head again. "If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest with the greatest of respect, that you shunt off?"

Rose could have groaned at the pun. The sound she made was drowned out by the roar of the Nestene. Standing up to get a better view, Mickey clung to her legs. From where she stood, she could see the molten being writhing in anger.

"Oh, don't give me that!" the Doctor shouted down. "It's an invasion! Plain and simple. Don't talk about your constitutional rights!"

The Consciousness reacted as she remembered. It swelled and bellowed out. A crude face seem to form on the surface as the bellow shook the whole chamber, bits of rock from the ceiling crumbling down.

"I. Am. Talking!" The complete authority was back in the Doctor's voice as he boomed over it. The silenced the beast that had become the Nestene. Below it simmered again, brooding. Continuing in a much soft voice, the Doctor asked, "How'd you want history to remember you? A rare and fine intelligence that you are? Or a genocidal intergalactic criminal? You once had mighty empires that shone in the sky, beautiful and transparent. Now look at you, reduced to plotting in the sewers. Don't you think it's time to stop?"

The molten form slopped at the edges of its pit, sulking now.

"I know you are hurting and been through agony," the Doctor continued. "It's wasn't your fault either. But look at the Earth around you, this planet and these stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk. They are capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf, please. Just go."

Rose held her breath, Mickey tugged her a little closer to him now as the pit gurgled out. This part of different, she prayed. It was asking questions, if the shift in the sounds were anything to guess at.

"There are thousands of worlds out there with skies full of dioxins. Places you could colonize without hurting anyone. The Western Heights of the Jaggit Brocade for one. Callistenia. Beynhale, Gris, just to name a few," the Doctor offered, rattling off a few more names with confidence. Rose felt pride swell in her as she could tell he was winning over the Consciousness.

But then Mickey pulled at her down to his level and hissed eyes wide in terror. "It won't listen, Rose," he whispered to her. "I've heard it. Screaming at me. It's furious, it wants us dead."

"Don't worry," she assured him, again eyeing him with suspicion.

"But it's going to destroy the whole world!"

"No, he won't," Rose insisted. "He is only in pain, Mickey. He just wants that to end. He lost his home."

"Rose, you gotta listen to me," Mickey tried again, her eyes narrowing now. "What does the Doctor plan to do if you're wrong?"

"How did you know he was the Doctor?" Rose backed away from the unblinking Mickey. "You haven't met him yet."

"Is that so?" Now Mickey grinned at her, his voice cold, the smile terrible. It surged for her and grabbed her by her hair, spinning her around, hand at her throat as its fingers became like needle points resting against her skin. It was another copy! He turned Rose and himself to face the pit, as Rose struggled against its hold on her. Opening his mouth, the copy of Mickey bellowed down at the Nestene.

The Doctor spun around and looks horrified up at her. "What are you doing?" He yelled back down at the Nestene. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with any of this! I'm here to help you!"

The copy of Mickey bellowed out alien commands as the Nestene Consciousness started to writhe and buck in its pit. Two shop dummies appeared from the shadows below, striding to the Doctor. He turned to run but found himself blocked off by one of the two. One of the Autons grabbed the Doctor, restraining him while the other dug into his pockets for something. Fear blossomed in his hearts. The Anti-plastic! If they find it, Rose was as good as dead. He wouldn't live much longer. The Auton checking his pockets and stepped back, empty handed. Confusion replaced the fear now.

"See?" Rose yelled from above. "We are here to help! Not attack!"

"Liar!" Snarled the copy of Mickey as two of the needle sharp fingers pierced her skin. "I have proof!"

Another grille opened up as another Mickey came tumbling out and hit the grating with a thump. Rose held her breath. It was then it seemed like all hell broke loose in that chamber. The real Mickey Smith got to his feet, wobbly and dazed. His eyes locked on his copy who was grinning at him, holding Rose tightly as beads of blood welled up on her neck. Below, the Doctor was restrained by two shop dummies. It was like what happened all over again to Mickey, except one thing. There was no anti-plastic being waved around. Before he could make a move and figure out where the anti-plastic had down, a lift above him started to move down. The two humans and the Doctor watched as the TARDIS came into view and the Consciousness let out another bellow of pure rage.

There was no time for questions between the three as the Doctor was turned again towards the furious being below them all.

"Yes, that's my ship," he called out, frantic now. "I swear to you, I'm not attacking you, I promise!"

Rose closed her eyes against the pain in her throat and against the pain that filled the room as the Consciousness forced itself on all present. It screamed of war. It spoke of pain. Of planets boiling in space as thousands of TARDISes spin, covered in flames. Then she heard it, two words bellowed in English.

"Time."

"Lord."

Then the terror and pain of her Doctor filled her mind, making her gasp.

"I couldn't help," he called out in a broken, raw voice. "I tried to stop it, stop the war. I lost everything. But it was too late. I'm sorry, but I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save mine, couldn't save any of them."

Rose could _feel_ him breaking down. She could _feel_ the Consciousness retreating and directing its rage up and out. It was like a thousand electric sparked were crawling over her skin as the Nestene roared out, lightning springing from the vat to the roof. White lightning blinded the trio of organics as it sparked and raged upwards, outwards. The signal being sent and the call to arms was issued to the plastics of the world. Mickey shouted out something, addressing the Doctor who yelled back that the Nestene Consciousness had started its war on humanity. Rose started to struggle against her captor, which made him grin and purr in her ear, "Feisty." The needles dug in deeper, cutting her flesh as she struggled. "I like it. And you are powerful. The Nestene will feast on you after he enjoys you. It has been so long since the Nestene as found pleasure in flesh."

The growl that had been bubbling in her chest turned now to a snarl of rage. She would have made a quip about being afraid of the big Bad wolf, but not now. She was furious. Above their heads, people were dying out there. And here she was being threatened by a cheap plastic copy of her best mate? Oh no, she didn't think so. And her eyes burst into golden flames. The copy of Mickey stumbled away from her, letting go as it started to melt. Looking at her with burning interest, it tried to reach again for her, but she slapped the hand away, more a deflection move than a simple Tyler slap. The part she touched became goo, the rest following quickly after.

Mickey rushed to Rose, holding her as she slumped to her knees. Below them, he could hear the roar of rage that ripped out of the Doctor. He was watching the pair, he saw her crumple and could smell her blood in the air.

" _ROSE!_ "

Mickey checked over Rose as she struggled to open her eyes up and watch the copy finish its death. She didn't look good, he thought. She was pale again. He had seen this before, in Pete's world after they learned she could call on the Wolf in times of need. She had reacted like this when she first displayed it.

"See ya," it smirked at her as that rest dropped into the grating. Like before, the eyes were the last to go. They leered at Rose a second longer then popped, dissolving into nothing. Her eyes closed after that and she went limp in Mickey's arms. Looking down at the Doctor again, the Doctor could make out the look of terror and worry on his dark face. Something happened to Rose, something bad. Was she hurt again? His struggled against the Auton holding him increased as the Auton started marching him forward. How did this go so terribly pear shaped? He thought frantically.

Above their heads, out in the city, Rose's mind floated and she saw. She felt sick as she witnessed the horrors of the Consciousness' army. A golden monk was ripping through the crowds of frantic people with blades for arms. All around there was screams and the cries of the dying. Heads rolled, blood stained the ground, and bodies littered the streets of London. It was worse than she thought it could possibly be, watching as buses were pushed over and the people inside slaughtered. She could see her mother, running frantically, cell phone in hand.

'This has to stop,' Rose murmured.

 _It does_ , answered the TARDIS. _Wake up and do what needs to be done._

Back in the underground chamber that shook and crumbled as the Consciousness stirred, writhing in its pit, Rose's eyes snapped open.

"She's awake," yelled out Mickey to the Doctor.

"Fantastic," the Doctor called back, still being frog walked towards the edge of the platform.

Mickey frowned as he watched this, helping Rose to stand. "What are they doing?"

"It intends to absorb the Doctor," Rose answered as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a glass vial. "It wants what he knows."

Mickey looked in askance at the vial and Rose shrugged, "Thought it would help for it to not be on the Doctor."

Mickey nodded and looked around for what he could help with. Looking at Rose now, the pair nodded before he dashed off, heading for the stairs as the white currents of lightning continued to build in the chamber. They slammed into the ceiling and walls, the Consciousness turning and bellowing out, feeling its victory and rage coming to light. The dark skinned youth moved over the grating at the same time Rose moved to a free hanging chain. The pair worked in sync as the Doctor tried to get loose from his holder. This was not how this was supposed to happen. None of this was right.

Vaulting over the railing, Mickey landed on the platform with the Doctor and the two Autons. Neither of the plastic soldiers paid him any mind, too focused on the Time Lord. Rose above him tucked the vial between her teeth, holding it there as she wrapped the chain around her bad wrist and arm. She needed to be able to grip the anti-plastic properly for this to work. She moved to the edge of the platform she was standing on, trying to control her erratic breathing.

Their movement caught the Doctor's attention. He looked at the boy, Rickey, who had been cradling Rose moments again then to Rose as she stood, poised for something, chain in hand. Rose and the Doctor's eyes locked for a precious second, he felt the brush of a mind against his own for a part of that second, soothing him. It was gone nearly as fast as it came. The Doctor shook his head as the TARDIS instructed him to duck when it was time. Rose had the anti-plastic, he noted. She took it off him. How? Before he could properly ask or yell, Mickey darted forward, fists pulled up in a boxing stance as he moved towards the Doctor.

Mickey had always wanted a chance to punch the Doctor, he thought gleefully. Might get that chance now, he preened, as he rounded on the leather wearing, big eared alien who had, once upon a time, stolen his girlfriend from him. Grinning from ear to ear in a handsome boyish way, he watched as the Auton holding the Doctor finally turned towards him. The Doctor ducked as two things happened at once. Rose swung out on the chain, kicking the second Auton into the pit below and Mickey placed a beautiful right hook on the Auton holding him in the jaw. It loosened its hold, allowing the Doctor to do a somewhat clumsy Judo like throw, tossing his opponent into the pit as well to rejoin with the Consciousness.

Turning on his heels, the Doctor watched as Rose began her backwards swing. Letting go of the chain with her good hand, she took the vial of anti-plastic from between her lips and dropped it. The Consciousness roared at her, tendrils reaching for her desperately as the glass hit it. The heat of the molten plastic cracked the glass as it suck into its body. The Doctor moved to catch Rose as she came back to the platform, folding her in his protective, leather arms. Holding her close to him, he breathed in her scent, assuring himself in that moment she was safe. Rose buried her face against his chest, breathing in his unique scent, gripping him tightly. Mickey walked up to stand beside the couple and looked into the pit. He had missed this last time in his fear of the entire situation.

Another earth shaking roar filled the underground as sudden bursts of fire filled the air. Far below, the Consciousness began its death throes. The anti-plastic coursed through it, forming blue tree branch like lines throughout the surface. The pain was terrible as it writhed and tried to pull itself free, to leave. The lightning that had filled the air, striking the ceiling died to nothing, fire bursts taking their place. The room seemed to warp under the small explosions the came from the Consciousness itself. Three sets of eyes watched the Nestene Consciousness' final moments.

"Now we're in trouble," the Doctor grinned, looking at Rose who laughed and shook her head.

Mickey looked at the two of them with a bland look and muttered, "You're both trouble."

A blast of fire in front of them forced the trio a step back, the Doctor still holding Rose Tyler in his arms. Above them, the sound of metal pulled against metal, the ringing ripping sound as it was giving way. The groan of it, like something massive losing strength was enough to make all three look up. In the ceiling of the chamber, two stanchions that anchored the London Eye down were moving. One was tipping up towards the floor as its twin was sinking. The movement was tearing away at the ceiling as chunks of rock began to rain down around them.

The Doctor began to laugh as the internal structure fell and battered at the dying Consciousness. Still holding onto Rose, he turned to Mickey, grinning like a manic, "Come on." And he tore for the stairs going up to where the TARDIS sat, looking pretty in blue, and very unconcerned for the destruction happening around her. Mickey didn't even hesitate as he turned and ran after the Doctor. This was just so like him, thought the hacker, being all gleeful and stupid in the middle of a crisis. Behind them, the stairs the tramp, the ballerina and the knight had once held their guard tumbled down into the lake of fire that once was a brilliant being that calling creative would have been an understatement. Now, the Doctor's old friend and enemy was no more, and it took its children with it.

"It's destroying itself," the Doctor murmured, looking back down as the platform they had stood clattered down into the inferno. Rose looked at him. He was still sporting that manic grin, but his eyes were dark, like a stormy sky and full of agony. All she could do was squeeze his hand in comfort. Glancing back at her, he noted the slight sheer of sweat on her pale face. The clench of her jaw and the look of stubborn strength in her eyes once again, all made her want to draw her in close, protect her forever.

Focusing on the task at hand, he led Rose and Mickey to a ladder that would take them up to where the TARDIS was parked. "Up!" He ordered Mickey, his hands around Rose's waist, helping her up the ladder before he made sure Mickey was making his way. With one last glance at another lost piece of his past, the Doctor followed the two humans up. It was a slow process, slower than he would have liked, but Rose was struggling against fatigue and throbbing pain.

Rose Tyler could feel her energy draining her. It had been a mistake to use her incompletely powers and no anchor but it had been needed. She forced herself to ignore the pain and fatigue, only thinking about grabbing the next rung and hauling herself up. A violet shake of the room paused her movement as she let out a cry, clinging to the ladder. Above her head, the roof was starting to buckle now. It wouldn't be long before of the stanchions gave out completely and this place would be buried. Pulling herself up, Rose scrambled for her footing and ran for the TARDIS. Debris rained down around her, making her duck and dodge around chunks that if they hit, well they would find out quick if any of the physical changes had carried out.

Mickey put his hand on her back and pushed her towards the TARDIS. "No slowing down now," he grinned at her, propelling her along. Behind them, the heavy boot falls of the Doctor sounded as he ran. Rose and Mickey made it to the TARDIS first. Trying to open the door, Rose nearly screamed in frustration. Turning she looked back at her Doctor, Mickey pressing over her as if trying to protect her with his body.

"Key!" Rose yelled over the noise in the air.

The Doctor did not even think, he pulled the key from his pocket and tossed it to her. She caught it easily with her good hand. For a second, once again, their eyes locked on each other, brilliant blue and whiskey brown. She nodded at him slightly before turning and slotting the key into the lock, she knew what that meant to him. She had earned his trust. He was trusting her with his most precious of treasures, the TARDIS herself.

Shoving the doors open, Rose darted in, followed by Mickey. The Doctor entered last. Spinning quickly, he stood in the doorway, gazing down as the Nestene tore itself apart, nothing but blue fleshy chunks in the fire. Rose came to his side and they watched, mourning the loose of life that was. The war claiming another victim. Above all the noise, the sound of the heart of the Consciousness wept.

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor murmured, staring down with eyes like skies made of ice. Stepping back, he nudged Rose back and slammed the doors shut. Sealing inside the TARDIS, her hum of greeting washing over him as he quickly strode to the console, his long legs carrying him in only a few steps. Walking around the console, he slipped a big red lever and the sounds outside died to nothing. Sinking to the ground, Rose closed her eyes as the sounds of the engines coming to life, and the sounds of the TARDIS promised her, they were safe.

The trio took a few moments to collect themselves. Looks were traded around the console room before someone started to laugh. The low laughter was quickly joined by another, then a third as the three just laughed. It was a release of tension, of emotions as they realized, they were still alive. They had won the day and Earth was saved. Chuckling, the Doctor moved over to where Rose was seated on the ramp and helped her stand. The smile she gave him made him suddenly feel light. Clearing his throat, he grinned at her.

"Let me see," he told her, his accent thick as his tone. He cleared his throat again, trying to ease the tightness there, he gently took her chin in hand and lifted. The movement allowed him a better view of the three needle marks on her neck. Tilting her head to the right gently then to the left, he nodded. Using the sonic screwdriver, he ran the light blue tip over the marks, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Want to tell me why you had the anti-plastic?"

"No," she grinned, lowering her chin once he was done. His hand moved from her chin to her cheek, pushing her hair behind an ear. "But I will tell you. I took it when you loaned me your jacket."

"That's a when," he grinned.

"Clever," she taunted, her tongue slipping out to curl around a tooth. "Why I did it was 'cos if the Nestene found it, it would have thought bad of you. Thought you were there to kill it. So I took it. Not that it did any good. Still needed to use it in the end." She sounded so sad, lowering her gaze.

The Doctor watched her before drawing her into his arms for a hug. Glancing over, he noted that Mickey was just watching the two of them, arms crossed over his chest, looking like the tough guy older brother keeping an eye on the little sister. But still he said nothing, just half glared at the two. The Doctor threw his own icy glare back to the boy, and was surprised when all he did was smirk back.

"I should call my mum," Rose muttered. "Make sure she is okay and all that."

With a nod, the Doctor stepped back from her to give her space and headed back to the console. Mickey looked over at him like he was about to ask if there was something he could help with, but opted against it. Instead the dark skinned human moved to take a seat on the grating, his back against one of the struts, watching Rose as she pulled out her cell phone and punched in her mother's contact information.

"Oh my God! Sweetheart," Jackie's voice could be heard loud and clear to all in the room, "is that you? Are you alright?"

"Nevermind me, mum, are you okay? Where are you?" Rose never thought she would be so glad to hear her mother's voice again after this morning.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine," Rose smiled. "Honestly, I'm fine. Mickey is here with me too and another friend."

"But where are you?" Jackie sounded confused.

"I'm traveling right now, Mum."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jackie snapped, demandingly.

Rose had to stop from laughing, even as Mickey's shoulders shook with his own.

"Nevermind, Mum," Rose grinned. "I should be home soon." Turning her gaze to the Doctor, she tilted her head in question, arching a brow. He just held up one finger and she nodded. "I should be there in about one second, apparently."

"I'm still up West. Did you see it? All the dummies?" Jackie started rapid firing questions into Rose's ear. She followed the questions up with a rapidly spoke recount of the crazy things Jackie had witnessed while out. Rose never asked where exactly her mum was because she already knew her mother had gone shopping after getting the bloody compensation papers.

"Yeah, Mum," Rose tried to interrupt. "Mum! Listen, I have go. I may not be home when you get there. I might be gone a bit, I got a job offer and am heading out to see what it's all about, kay?"

"Wait, Rose," the panic in Jackie's voice went up a pitch. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I'll call you with details. Gotta go, Mum. Love you!" And she hung up with a grimace. Mickey just started laughing harder.

"Where you gonna go, huh?" He laughed out, making her glare at him.

"I dunno, maybe Cardiff," she snarked.

The two went back and forth for a few more moments, acting like siblings. The Doctor was not sure why that made him relax, but it did. The boy wasn't trying to claim Rose as his own. TARDIS chimed into the Doctor's mind, _I like her._

'I do too,' he admitted to his ship. Leaning his hip against the console, he felt the smirk on his face as he watched the pair banter. Crossing his arms over his chest, and crossing his ankles, he just let himself enjoy their company.

 _We could take her with us._

'Are you plotting, old girl?' he asked with a chuckle.

 _When do I plot anything, my Thief?_

He refused to rise to that bait, looking over at Rose when she held up the phone and grinned. "Could I call Mars on this?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "tell 'em I want my boots back while you're at it."

"Why?" Rose blinked. "What happened to them?"

"I left them there, obviously," he teased. Even when joking, he was still so rude.

A roar echoed down one of the three hallways, drawing Mickey's attention. He looked back at the Doctor, a little slack jawed and jerked a thumb in the direction of the roar. "What was that?"

"That'll be the dragon," the Doctor told him, looking completely innocent and serious at the same time. Mickey let that one drop.

Gently, Rose massaged her bad wrist through the brace. It was aching from the use of it and the adventure. Lifting her gaze, she watched the Doctor, as if memorizing him. Time was so precious, she knew from bitter experience.

"So, where are we right now?" she asked. "I mean, like this, right now, what are we doing? Are we in flight?"

"Sort of," he smirked. "Yeah."

"But in flight, where?" she pressed.

"Like I said," he kept grinning like a kid with a secret, "one second away."

Rose leveled him with a stare that was challenging and playful. "But it's taking more than a second. So while we're in flight, we're not flying like a plane, so where are we?"

Mickey let out a tiny groan as he watched them flirt shamelessly with each other and not even realize it.

"D'you really want to see?" he asked, stepping away from the console and towards her and the doors. That challenge in his gaze, the smile pure wicked sin.

"Yeah," Rose returned, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and grinned at him.

Reaching her, he put a hand on her waist before curving it to guide her, holding her to him as his other hand reached out and opened the left-handed door of the TARDIS. And the sight beyond took Rose's breath away. It took her a few seconds to adjust to it, the angle, the vastness, the beauty. The Doctor nudged her forward, a little closer, even as his grip around her waist tightened securely.

They were in flight over the Earth. Looking down, Rose could see the whole of the planet, all of it within her sight. She could see Great Britain from where they floated. Down there, the fires and alarms would still be sounding, people rushing to aid each other. But up here, it was peaceful and quiet. To her left, there was the spiral of clouds gathering over the Atlantic, the edge was fringed with the golden hues of sunlight. Up and out, there were the stars. Infinite amounts of them. The sky was so much more up here, it wasn't a simple black. It never was. It was paler and yet richer than that. The complexities of the sky, infused with maroons, reefs of light blues, the glints of yellow on enchanting clouds of the purest greens. She chuckled as she leaned back into the Doctor's frame. Van Gough could see it when no one else could. How simply fantastic, she mused.

Turning her gaze to the right, the plans of Russia were laid out to her gaze. The planet surface curving and dipping with the landscape. Rose waited now, her breath held as she watched. As she watched, as she had expected, she witnessed the change as the Earth below her, glorious and majestic, turned.

"I can feel it," she breathed softly as the Doctor turned his face to bury his nose in her hair. It was a surprisingly tender move. "The turn of the Earth."

He only smiled, his eyes closed as he savored this moment a little longer. The feel of her warmth in his arms, the weight of her leaning against him, the subtle scent of her moved through him, warming him. He wanted this to last forever, so much he found himself wishing for it. Forever with this golden and pink human at his side.

After a bit, they stepped back and he closed the door. In silence they separated, he walked away to the console. His hearts ached as he put in the coordinates. He had to take her home. He watched her without her noticing as she walked over to Mickey. The other human stood and took her in his arms. The Doctor nearly growled at the sight. Part of him, that instinct and darkness within him, wanted to rip her out of the other man's arms. Looking way, he forced the darkness back down. She was not his. She was hurt because she had been with him. The TARDIS brushed his mind, a low sad song made her feelings clear to him. She wanted Rose to stay as well.

All too soon there was the tell-tale thud of the TARDIS coming to a stop. Mickey and Rose walked outside and looked around.

"Where-"Mickey started to ask when Rose cut him off, addressing the Doctor.

"You said home," she smirks. "You got it wrong."

The Doctor lowered his head with a laugh, shaking it slightly. His arms were once again crossed over his chest, the leather of his jacket creaking. Leaning his shoulder against the doorway, he just shrugged. All the times he had heard that statement, he never thought he would miss it so much.

"Are we at the ruins of Hendrik's?" Mickey asked, still confused.

"Well done, Rickey," the Doctor taunted him.

"It's Mickey," Mickey shot back with a smirk. He was a little surprised to realize he had missed that old fight between him and the Doctor.

"Is he okay?" he could hear the Doctor asking Rose. He didn't even need to look back to know.

"Don't talk like I'm not here, Big Ears."

"Oi!"

Rose laughed now, lifting her face as a light rain began to fall over London. Where they were, the burnt husk that was once a massive building that employed over 300 people, she found ironic. It was where it all began for him. Twenty four hours ago in linear time, he took her hand for the first time. It had been so much longer than that for her. Opening her eyes, she turned back to the Doctor.

"So," the Doctor looked up at her, "are we done?"

Those words never seemed quite so heavy to either of them. A sudden rush filled her heart, an aching she was all too familiar with. This was it. He would leave and she would have to watch him go. Again. If he didn't ask, she would never see him again. A part of her understood how important it was that he asked twice. It still hurt knowing he would leave her behind. Trying to give an air of indifference instead of desperation, she replied, "I suppose."

"Good," the Doctor said.

"Yeah," Rose nodded.

And they both stayed where they were, watching each other, neither willing to leave. Nodding to himself, the Doctor stepped away from the doorway, "Right. I'd better go."

"Good luck," Rose called, smirking. "You'll need it."

"What makes you say that?"

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me," Rose beamed at him, proudly. "You were useless in there."

"D'you think?" He was smiling now, blue eyes glittering now.

"Yeah, you were rubbish. Thank God I was there. And Mickey too."

"I suppose I should say thanks, then?" He put his hands in his pockets, glancing over at Mickey who was watching them again, that smirk back on his face. At some point the human male had made his way to a pile of rubble and sat down.

"Go on then," Mickey crowed, delighting in messing with the pair of them.

That earned him a glare from the Doctor, who decided to dismiss him, even if he had been helpful. Nodding again, admitting he owed it to Mickey, he said honestly, "Thank you."

"Okay," Rose beamed, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well then," the Doctor said, and yet still he hesitated. Shifting his weight he turned slightly to the door, his hand tense on the wooden frame. The ache in his chest was nearly unbearable. The TARDIS poked him, fed up with him dragging his feet. Mickey narrowed his eyes now, waiting.

"D'you want to come with me?" the Doctor suddenly blurted out, turning back to Rose. He hoped he didn't look a hopeful as he felt. The plead in his eyes now, begging. "This box isn't just a London hopper. It goes anywhere. The whole universe. Free of charge. You said you wanted to travel, Rose."

Rose drew in a sharp breath, eyes wide. She looked like she wanted to cry and run to him, he thought, desperately willing her to tell him 'yes'.

His eyes begging her 'come with me, Rose. Please come with me. Don't leave me.'

"Choice is yours, Rose Tyler" he swallowed, smiling at her with that beautiful smile he so rarely showed. "You could stay here, fill your life with work, sleep, food. Or you could go… anywhere." 'With me. For the love of Rassilon, stay with me,' he wanted to add in.

Rose fingered her brace lightly and bit her lip. "It is always this dangerous?"

"Yes," his smile bloomed more.

She started to take a step to him, his hearts swelled with joy seeing that, when her cell phone erupted with the sounds of texts and missed call notifications making her stop. How many of those were someone's final message? Swallowing she looked back at Mickey. Mickey got to his feet and walked to her, glaring at the Doctor now.

"Don't, Rose," Mickey growled. "He's an alien. He's a thing."

"He's not invited," the Doctor growled back.

Mickey gripped her shoulder, and the Doctor felt his stomach plunge as her eyes closed and she slumped in his grip. He had come to know that look of defeat in her. He wanted to rage, he wanted to beg. He wanted to tear the human male apart for interfering. He refused to do anything.

"I-," she whispered, lifting her eyes to look at the Doctor, the look there breaking his hearts. Silently begging him for something. It hurt too much to keep her gaze.

His expression had fallen and become nothing when he noticed her rejection. His gaze was level as his lips pressed in a thin line. He never once met her gaze.

"Okay," in a voice that seemed to come from someone else. "See you around."

Rose's eyes widened. His tone, she knew that tone. He wouldn't come back this time. She didn't even have time to think before she acted. She tore herself from Mickey's grip and ran forward, the Doctor's back to her. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. In that extended moment, she could see it clearly, him stepping into the box, shutting the doors behind him. He would send the TARDIS, against her will, into the Vortex. She would be left standing there, waiting, and expecting his return. She would stay there all night, waiting for him. And the TARDIS would not return. She saw herself breaking down, Mickey dragging her away from the ruins of her job, as if he could drag her away from that world. Because it wouldn't be her world. The rest of the vision fell like dominos, the Slitheen coming, London turning into a nuclear waste land, the rest of the world following. But it would have worked out as they would have liked, not when the Sycorax come and challenge for the planet. The few humans still alive caught up in the battle. The survivors taken off world as slaves, as the planet falling into ruin. The events of Platform One never happen, followed by changes, so many changes. Justica, Bad Wolf, New Earth, Cassandra, the Master, the year that never happened, Canary Wharf. The Pandoica event. Too many more to name.

"Wait!" Rose cried out as the second stretched on. The Doctor turned back to her, his eyes widening as she raced to him.

Stepping forward, away from the TARDIS, he opened his arms to her. All too soon Rose was back in his arms, hugging him tightly. He lifted her up, clinging to her in his disbelief. His head ached as if the timelines were shifted, correcting themselves. He didn't dare look, dare check to see.

"Yes," she breathed, pulling back in his arms just enough to look him in the eyes. "Yes, always. You never have to ask me twice, Doctor."

He stared at her before a manic grin spread over his face, "Fantastic!"

She would never know it, but he would have gone off to died, believing he couldn't take any more of the universe. But he would have failed, he knew he would. Somehow, someway he would have come back for her. Asked her, begged her, as many times as it would have taken, until she said yes. Setting her down, he looked at Mickey who was glaring at him. If looks could kill, the Doctor was positive he would have gone through the rest of his regenerations right now. Rose looked too before murmuring, "Give me a 'mo."

Nodding, he stepped back and into the TARDIS, leaving the doors open. The TARDIS sang as her Thief took his place at the controls and her Wolf went to say good bye to her Not-Tin-Dog. The smug enjoyment she was feeling belied how exhausted she was right then. It had taken a lot of power to show her Wolf all those alternate timelines, to make her think that was the most likely future. Nothing would stop the TARDIS this time. She wouldn't let go this time.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler would be together, in the TARDIS. The stuff of legends. As it is meant to be.

This was their story now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Still no own, no sue. 'Doctor Who' and all associated shows are the property of BBC and the hard working men and women who make it possible.

Nine Forever!

 **A/N:** I would like to take a minute to thank everyone who has read this, left me a review, and/or has begun to follow this story. This the first time I have ever put a story into writing and all the reviews make it worth the hours I put in to make sure this is just right. From the bottom of my heart, from this fledging writer to you, dear reader, thank you.

 **Once More with Feeling**

Chapter 6: Today for you…

The Doctor headed back into the TARDIS ahead of Rose Tyler. She had said "yes". It had been centuries since he had last felt this light. For a moment, it was like a light had cracked his oppressive darkness that made up his soul. It brought his thoughts back to the last few minutes, after he asked her to come with him. He thought, for one terrifying second, she would tell him 'no'. He watched the light in her eyes die when Mickey spoke to her, saw her shoulder slump in defeat and his hearts had stopped. She could never know how much just the idea hurt him. Long legged strides took him up the metal ramp to the console with ease. Grinning a little, he let himself dance his mad dance around the center as he waited for her to bid Mickey a fond farewell.

Flipping a few switches, he had actually thought about asking the human male to come too. He had been helpful, cool under pressure, and protected Rose. He would have been a good companion alongside her. That is until he tried to keep Rose from coming to him. That darkness in him growled possessively. To hear someone call him "a thing", was infuriating. Rose never once looked at him like he was a thing. She did not seem to fear him. His precious golden girl was fantastic, he thought with a smile. That made him stop circling, freezing in place, one hand over a knob. She was not his. She was a companion, maybe. He would give her one trip, just one. Then he would see how they matched up after that, he resolved. He would not be taken in by a pair of seductive brown eyes, or a beautiful smile that begged to be kissed. He was a Time Lord, she was a human, it was forbidden.

Slumping his shoulders, the Doctor dragged his hands over his face letting out a low groan. Yes, it was forbidden to engage with lesser beings. It was a rule of the Time Lords. And he was the last of them, the last Time Lord in the universe. Was it testing him? Or maybe Rose Tyler was the form of his universal punishment for committing the war crimes of double genocide? Sighing, he tried to pull his thoughts out of the downward spiral they were heading into. He had to bury it deep, not let her see. Fixing a smug, arrogant smirk on his face, he moved around the console again, leaning back with crossed arms and ankles, waiting for his new companion to join him.

Rose Tyler spoke to Mickey quietly outside, beyond the Doctor's superior hearing. What could she possibly need to tell him other than 'bye'? Then again, it was rather odd, he thought. The boy had not once screamed or panicked at the whole ordeal. He didn't even really react to his magnificent ship. Before the Doctor could follow that train of thought, he heard the sounds of her foot falls running towards the TARDIS.

Running back to him.

Hearing it, his fake smirk became a genuine smile as she entered the TARDIS. Around him, he could hear the old girl singing her joy, welcoming the human girl. That made him chuckle internally.

"Right then, Rose Tyler," he beamed, pushing off the console, "you tell me. Where do you to go? Backwards of forwards in time? Hm? What's it gonna be?"

The smile she gave him, melting a little more of the ice of his soul, that cute little pink tongue of her's peeking out between her teeth as she studied him. Nodding, she decided.

"Forwards."

"Alright, how far?" he tested her, curious what she would say. Even as he waited for her answer, he was moving around the console, flipping switched and turning knobs.

"Ten thousand!" she laughed as his brows winged up, blues eyes glittering at her in amusement.

Ambitious, he thought with pride. "Nice number," he nodded at her, setting the coordinates with quick, well-practiced movements.

The TARDIS shuddered, almost like she growled at the pair. The engines whirred to life, the rotor danced up and down in the center of the room. The room shook and rocked, like Rose was used to. Her good hand gripped lightly on the console, legs bracing her so not to fall. The Doctor was absolutely beaming away at how quickly Rose was adapting. Then the room jerked suddenly to the right, throwing to two of them with the sheer violence of it. Rose let out a surprised cry as she stumbled against the railing that surrounded the center platform of the main chamber. The Doctor hit the worn leather jump seat, looking just as surprised as Rose. He was about to ask the TARDIS what was the matter with the room rocked to the extreme left. The Doctor was thrown hard off the jump seat, but was able to get a grip on the console. Rose on the other hand was thrown to the metal grating hard, her head bouncing a little and her bad wrist becoming a burning throb when she landed on it. It hurt enough that she let out a scream of pain.

As sudden as it began, it ended. The Doctor was at Rose's side just as quickly, helping her into a sitting position, glaring at the ceiling for the rough ride. He would check the monitors in a moment, right now he wanted to make sure his passenger didn't earn herself a concussion on her first real trip with him. A check told him she did not have a concussion but she might have a lump. What worried him more was the way she was curling around her wrist.

Her wrist.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he slapped his palm against his forehead loudly.

 _Idiot._ The TARDIS sniffed in his mind, disdainfully.

'You could have just reminded me,' he shot back as he was helping Rose to stand up.

"Sorry," he offered with a shy, silly grin. "Forgot 'bout that. Let's see what I can do, right?"

Rose looked at him, sniffling at the pain, tears in her eyes and resisted the urge to roll them at him. For a being as smart as her Doctor was, there were time he was a complete idiot. The TARDIS hummed her agreement, very exasperated with her driver for the time being.

"Please," Rose asked, letting him lead her down one of the three halls that branched off the main room.

"I'll give you an official tour later," he was saying as the rooms shifted around so the medical bay was closer for them. "It's pretty big, near endless. The TARDIS will help you if you get lost. Or make it worse, depends on the old girl's moods."

Rose opted to not question that last statement right now. It wasn't like she didn't know what he meant. Walking into the med bay, she blinked in shock. It was different than she remembered. The one in her memories was not so posh looking as this one. The one she knew was almost like a Frankenstein lab, pieced cobbled together and somehow they worked. The old fluffy couch was gone, and so were the mixed matched chairs that made up the exam chairs and tables. Now, it was clean, sterile. Very future looking, very Spock, Rose thought with amusement. Despite the coral like struts surrounding the room like trees branching up to the ceiling for supports, and the soft golden tan of the walls, it was very much like your favorite doctor's office. The floor wasn't metal but a warm polished wood that matched the counter tops. The cabinets and equipment, however, were all white.

"Not what I expected," Rose commented as she hopped up on one of the three beds against a wall.

"What did you expect?" the Doctor asked. He had to know.

"Honestly? Something that looked like your console," she grinned that smile he was falling in love with, when her tongue peeked out and curled up over a tooth. "Something McGuvyer would be proud of."

He just shot her a dirty look and growled at her under his breath as he turned to grab a hand scanner. "Yeah, yeah, keep laughing," he threatened, but the glitter in his eyes told her he wasn't really mad. Insane, yes, angry no.

Rose resisted the urge to blow him a kiss, instead pasted an innocent look on her face. The Doctor just shook his head, not believing that for a second, before taking her injured wrist in hand. Carefully, he unwrapped the brace, pulling it off. Rose hissed in pain as it rubbed against the once again swollen flesh. She really did a number on it down in the underground against the Consciousness. Pressing his lips together, the Doctor ran the scanner over her wrist, looking over his shoulder at a computer screen that sat properly on the counter a few feet away. Studying the images, he focused the scanner in two areas.

"Looks like there are two breaks," he told her. "One clean, the other a fracture. Not too bad, considering."

Setting the scanner back where he snagged it, the Doctor turned to riffle through the cabinets, searching for something. Rose just sat there, her broken wrist resting on her lap. Swinging her legs, she tilted her head to the side, just enjoying herself to watch the Doctor and his fantastic bum in those tight black jeans.

The Doctor had the strangest feeling crawl up his spine, like he was being studied, not just watched. Warmth flowed over him and a soft scent hit the air of the medical bay. He paused for a moment, taking in that scent. He had smelled it once before just a few hours back. Taking another deep breath, he let himself enjoy the intoxicating scent that was Rose. Shivering a little as he felt his own body reacting again, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He was no randy teenager, him. He was over 900 years old and he was not turned on by soft eyed, pale skinned, brave human teenagers. Humans did not make Time Lord's hard as iron. Snatching what he had been searching for out of the cupboard, he nearly slammed the door closed. Turning, he gave Rose a bright smile and held up some cream and a roll of blue colored bandages. Her eyes snapped to his face and she returned his smile with a soft blush.

"Found it," he said, ignoring her blush, walking back to her side. "The cream here will help with the pain and swelling. The bandages will help with the rest. You'll be good as new in no time."

"Right," Rose smirked at him, earning herself another mock glare.

With infinite gentleness, he took her broken wrist into his hand once again. The coolness of his fingers made Rose shiver, but it felt wonderful against the heated skin. He had already opened the tube of cream before touching her again. The Doctor lifted his eyes to her, silently asking her permission for treatment. Rose only nodded, dropping her whiskey orbs to watch him work. Carefully he rubbed the cold cream into her skin, massaging as he turned her hand over. The first contact made her hiss through her teeth.

"Breathe," he instructed absently, working the medicine into her skin methodically.

Pushing out all inappropriate thoughts of just how soft her skin was, or how alluring her scent was, he forced himself to think of her as a patient and nothing more. A patient he was treating. A patient who really needed to stop squirming. As gently as he could, he tightened his grip on her, icy blue eyes throwing her another stern look, making her stop. He muttered his thanks, and ignored her blush once again, continuing to work.

Once he was satisfied that the cream was doing its job, the swelling and discoloration was already going down, the Doctor let go of her hand and put the cream aside. Rose was watching him intently, curiosity was all over her expression as he worked. It made him grin. His eyes flicked to her face, waiting for the questions to come. Of course, she would just look at him back with an innocent look, blinking and tilting her head to the side like a kitten. A knowing smirk on her lips as she watched him. He wanted to laugh again, something he was going a lot since he met her. She wouldn't play his game, asking questions unless she needed to. Cheeky minx.

"The bandage will keep the wrist straight and supported," he started his lecture. "Between the ointment they were soaked in and the cream, you should be fully healed in about four hours. Bones are harder to heal."

Rose just nodded at him, smiling as he wrapped her hand with continued gentleness. She could have mentioned that if she had been whole, she could have healed it already. But alas, when she was brought back from where ever she was to now, she was more incomplete than she initially thought. Here, she never looked into the Heart of the TARDIS, and has yet to be the Bad Wolf fully. As a result she was still achingly human, and healed human slow. Of all the gifts she got from the Heart, that one was her favorite.

Especially with how jeopardy friendly she was, will be, and has been.

After about ten more minutes, the Doctor let go of Rose and stepped back with a wide smile. "Good as new," he declared.

"You think?" Rose returned drily, holding up her bandaged hand.

"Okay, refurbished a little," he laughed at his own joke as she poked him in the side, pouting at him cutely. "Now then, how about that trip?"

Her face lit up and Rose hopped off the table and darted excitedly to the door. The Doctor followed more slowly, enjoying the way she was bouncing down the hall back to the console room. He was pretty sure it was illegal on a few planets he knew for a woman to bounce like that. It was distracting. Chuckling at her enthusiasm, he pushed aside once again the rather cruel thoughts that cluttered his thoughts about her bouncing, under him or over him. None of that now, he chided himself.

Reaching the console room, the Doctor was very relieved to notice that the lights were at their normal level and the low growl he was hearing in the back of his mind where the ship resided has gone away. Rose had taken the spot she had been at before, her small hands on the console panel, almost stroking it. Her whiskey and brown orbs were on him and him alone though. Smiling that manic grin of his, she laughed with delight. Moving to the monitor, he was not surprised to see that they were simply floating in the Vortex. Glancing at Rose, he threw a red lever dramatically, the room jerked but not as violently as before.

Rose gripped the panel, watching with adoring fascination as the rotor in the center moved up and down, the whirring and wheezing that was the engine coming to life and filling the large domed room. As soon as it begun, it stopped and she let go, looking back at the door then to the Doctor, waiting.

"Ten thousand years in your future," he beamed. "Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive," Rose teased him, her voice turning slightly husky in a flirty way.

"I am so impressive," he growled back at her in a throaty tone, instinct taking over then. He was grinning at her, daring her to push this time.

"You wish," she laughed. And push back she did.

With a large smile, those icy blue eyes dancing, he pointed at her, his Northern burr turning downright dark and promising.

"Right then! You asked for it!" Never taking his eyes from her, he entered the dates quickly. Dancing between two panels, he told her, "I know exactly where to go, Rose Tyler. Hold on!"

The sound of the engines kicking to life and the resulting laughter from the old girl, drowned out the low moan that slipped from Rose as he caressed her name, sending shivers down her spine and heat straight to her core. If this kept up, she thought, she would not be responsible for her actions when she just jumped him.

For the Doctor, he could hear the laughter of the TARDIS in his mind, but then another feeling. He had felt it a few times before in the last few hours. It was the warmth of another mind brushing against his, the heat of an arousal sprinting through him and causing him to harder in anticipation. Thankfully for him, the jerking motion of the TARDIS in flight through the Vortex and the noise of the engines hid his soft grunt of need. Then the thud of the landing came, and the room stilled.

"Okay, where are we?" Rose asked him, still gripping the panel, but smiling like the sun. "What's out there?"

The Doctor just smiled at her and motioned for her to go find out. Rose turned instantly and was halfway down the ramp when she stopped and looked back at him.

"Wait," she looked a little confused. "If this is another time, am I going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?" Okay, that confused him.

"Well, I mean I'm dressed in 21st century clothes," she pointed out. "While _you_ may have a timeless look, I guess, what about me? Is the way I'm dressed gonna be a problem?"

That made the Doctor blink a few times and mutter, "I hadn't thought of that."

Rose just rolled her eyes at him and waited. He was watching her, finally conceding she had a bloody point. Damn it. "Okay, fine. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Go on!"

He thought he had finally gotten a one up on Rose Tyler as she stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. After a few seconds, she ran down the hallway he pointed to. He had to laugh now to himself. Before when she rapid fired her questions off like that, he has not been prepared for it. This time, he had been. And oh was it worth it to see the cheeky minx confused and hushed. He knew he wanted to do that more often.

Alone in the console room now, he leaned against the center controls and crossed his arms. He had a chance to think, without having to look impressive or anything. The room was quiet, except for the soft song that was the ship herself. That feeling of warmth was gone now. It gave him the chance to get his body back under his control and will the aching cock caged in his jeans back to sleep. That was the second time in a handful of hours he had become aroused and wanting in her presence. A dark thought passed his mind that if he can't stop doing that, he may have to take her home. The thought made his chest hurt and the hard on become nothing once more. In all truth, the last few hours had been just plain different. Neither Rose nor the idiot with her seemed all that scared or afraid of the Autons. The night he met her all those weeks ago, she had been terrified. Then, she was not.

Then the idiot, Mickey he thought the kid's name was. He didn't ask any questions, didn't even react to the situation at all. He had just went with it. The boy had been kidnapped, duplicated twice, then dumped in the middle of a highly volatile situation and what does the boy do? Jump to Rose's side and try to protect her, no questions asked. As the Doctor attempted to follow this train of thought a voice drew him back to reality.

"Doctor?"

And he felt his hearts stop beating for a moment.

Rose was standing before him in an ankle length cigarette style dress. It hugged her curves perfectly, hinting at the glories the TARDIS-blue sequin-covered fabric hid. She had tied her hair back into a messy bun at the base of her skull to show off the plunging back, and no bra. It was elegant, it was breath taking, and he thought it would look a thousand times better on the floor of his bedroom. Stop that!

She only said his name once, to let him know she was there. His jaw dropped at the sight of her, and she blushed happily. Not giving him a chance to say anything, her hurried past him and down the ramp. He could only stare at her back as she opened the doors and stepped out into the new place her brought her. Following behind her at a more sedate pace, he wanted to give himself time to face her again. Guilt swam through him as he thought about it. She was expecting a great adventure, and he brought her here. The smile he had when this started faded as he stepped from the TARDIS, pulling the doors shut.

Walking down the steps of the observation platform, he came up beside her. The Doctor gave in to one urge, letting his hand come up and caressed the skin of her warm back. Rose shivered at the feel of his cool fingers touching her in such a feather light caress, but she did not pull away. In fact, she leaned into him with a soft sigh. Together they looked out at the Earth before them, quiet and turning.

"You lot," he began in a soft voice. He was speaking for her ears alone. "You spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. That maybe you survive. This is the year five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future. And this is the day…" he pauses a moment, looking at his watch, Rose's face tipped up to watch him. "Hold on."

He nods to the window and she turned to watch as the sun flares up brightly, expanding and burning a deep crimson red. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the World, Rose Tyler."

He expected her to pull away from him now. Or to demand what he was thinking bringing her here. Instead, she surprised him yet again, drawing in closer to him, her arm slipping around his waist. She said nothing as she watched the planet below them, her home, and the pulsing Sun. The Doctor never stopped to think, he just drew her closer to him as they stood together.

"Shuttles five and six now docking," a female computerized voice called out, making them turn towards the doors, an arm still wrapped around each other. "Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine. Followed by drink in the Manchester Suite."

The Doctor offered Rose his arm and she accepted with a giggle. "Why thank you."

He grinned at her as they started down a corridor, walking close to her, just enjoying her scent and closeness.

"When it said guests, does it mean people or aliens?" Rose asked, looking up at him again.

"Depends on what you mean by people," the Doctor laughed.

"Well, are they earthlings or from farther out?" Rose clarified, her nose wrinkling cutely as she thought about that. "Or would I be the alien since I am from 21st century Earth?"

Another laugh came from the Doctor as he pulled them to a stop, putting his hands on her exposed shoulders. He allowed himself to indulge a bit, his thumbs caressing the soft skin. Her dress had a high collar, going to her neck, but left her shoulders and the sides of her breasts open for view.

"They will be aliens to you," he clarified. "You will just look like a human to them. Don't worry so much."

"What are doing here then? This isn't a spaceship. It seems to me more like an observation desk. So what's this all for?"

"Blimey, you and the questions," he grinned down at her, bumping his forehead against her affectionately. "The great and good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

Rose sighed softly as his forehead made contact with her, "For what? Fun?"

"Exactly. Let's go meet the other guests," his smile was aching beautiful as he pulled away from her again, taking her arms once more and escorted her to the main observation gallery.

"When you say 'great and good', you mean rich, right?" Rose asked as they entered the massive room. It was as beautiful as Rose remembered it, all the marble and arches. It always reminded her of a very Roman like structure. There were a few things she did not remember being there, such as a few paintings from varying planets and some display cases that were tastefully placed around the room in little alcoves.

"That's right," he beamed down at her, thrilling as she answered his smile.

"You know," she stated, trying to sound proper and educated, "I read once about this very thing. They said that the time it would take the sun to expand to this level would take thousands, if not millions of years to accomplish."

He would have believed it, if he didn't already know her and they look of pure mischief in those beautiful brown eyes.

"That is true," he answered in kind, strolling with her to the massive observation windows. "You see those little things out there? Gravity satellites holding the sun back. The planet has been property of the National Trust for many years."

"Alas," Rose giggled, "the money has run out. Shame."

The Doctor let his head fall back as a bark of laughter escaped him. "And in a half an hour, the planet gets roasted."

Sharing in his manic and slightly warped glee, Rose leaned her head against his shoulder. "I thought that the continents moved. So why does it look like that? Did the Trust move them back?"

"Exactly. That's a classic Earth, right there."

"What happened to the people?" Looking up at him, she let the worry color her eyes.

"All gone," he smiled down at her and pressed a kiss impulsively to her forehead. "No one's left."

"Who the hell are you?"

The question was asked suddenly of the two by a blue skinned man with gold slitted eyes. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the man, and pulled Rose tighter to his side.

"Oh, that's nice. Thanks," the Doctor grinned, even as it never reached his eyes. Rose could imagine them turning that steel blue-grey of the Storm.

"How did you get in?" the blue skinned man demanded, looking part annoyed and part panicked. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"That's us," Rose chimed in with a winning smile. The man, apparently the Steward, blinked at her and started to say something back.

"Look, we've got an invitation," the Doctor swiftly cut off with that same smile on his face. "Look. There you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that all right?" The last part was said on a slight, well hidden growl. He did not like how the man was looking over Rose in her blue dress.

"Well," the Stewart turned from panicked to just plain rude, with a poor attempt at an apology. "Apologies, et cetra. If you are on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." With one last quick look at Rose, the Stewart strolled away towards a podium.

"Arse," Rose muttered, looking away and back to the Doctor. An arched brow was the only indication she had a question.

"Psychic paper," he whispered into her ear. "Shows them what I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He is still an arse," she whispered back. Her cheek made him grin down at her again, easing up his grip a little.

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tyler," the Stewart announced, then clapped his hands. "All staff to their positions."

The pair watched as a crowd of smaller blue skinned people entered the room and took their places around the large hall. "Hurry now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along," the Stewart urged his staff. "And now, might I introduced the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees. Namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

Rose smile brightened seeing Jabe again. Like her memories, the tree woman was a beautiful as ever in her red gown. The two males at her sides as are tall and intimidating as well. The Doctor glanced down at Rose and smiled at her thrilled expression.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace," the Stewart announced, Rose's eyes snapping up to the Doctor. "If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

Rose leaned up to whisper to the Doctor before the first guest reached them, "Did you bring anything to give as a gift?"

The blank look on his face and the sudden panic in his eyes told her the answer to that. The Stewart kept announcing the other guests. Rose glanced over at the door as the Adherents of the Repeated Meme was announced. She would have to deal with them later. Turning her attention back to Jabe, Lute and Coffa as they approached, she offered them a smile in greeting, her arm still looped with the Doctor's.

"The Gift of Peace," Jabe smiled at them, taking a small sapling in a cup from Lute, "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

"Yes, thank you," the Doctor released Rose, much to her amusement to pat himself down.

"As a return gift," Rose stepped forward swiftly, "I give you in return, air from my lungs."

As Rose blew gently on the tree woman, then the two males with her, the Doctor looked at Rose in shock. The trio closed their eyes and breathed in, letting out little shuddering breathes in return.

"How," Jabe breathed, watching Rose closely, "intimate."

Rose swallowed down the flirty retort when she spotted that Storm of jealousy in the Doctor's eyes. Instead, Rose gave the trees a wink and a warm smile. As the three passed by, the Stewart announced another guest, drawing Rose's attention for a second.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

For a second, Rose would have sworn the giant face in the jar looked at her and winked. Blinking a few times, Rose tried to remember if she ever interacted with the Face of Boe before. The Doctor's voice broke her out of her musings and her eyes widened a second as she noticed the Moxx of Balhoon was in front of them.

"The Moxx of Balhoon," the Doctor greeted with a daft grin.

Unfortunately, the Doctor failed to notice Rose inching behind him.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance," the Moxx greeted graciously. "I give you the gift of bodily salivas."

And he promptly spit in the Doctor's face.

"Thank you for such a thoughtful gift," Rose struggled with not laughing as she stepped out from the safety behind the Doctor. "I gift you in return the air from my lungs."

The Doctor was scowling as he wiped the spit from his face, glaring at Rose as she blew air in the direction of the Moxx of Balhoon. He turned to say something to his plus one, when she paled slightly and took a step back. Looking up, he noticed the Adherent of the Repeated Meme had come to them.

"Ah! The Adherent of the Repeated Meme," the Doctor greeted, taking a small step forward. "I bring you air from my lungs." And he exhaled rather obnoxiously towards them.

A large, clawed metal hand came up, holding a metal ball. Rose took another step back and shifted to once again be shielded by the Doctor's broad form. "A gift of peace in all good faith," the robed creature intoned.

The Doctor nodded his thanks, taking it. He watched them pass by before turning slightly to Rose to make sure she was okay. All the other aliens in the room didn't seem to phase her, the spike of fear from her caught his attention. Slipping his arm around her waist again, drawing her to his side, he offered her a smile. She returned the smile, taking the metal ball from him. She almost looked like she wanted to throw it as far as she could for a second.

"Representing the Torchwood Repository of New Arcadia," the Stewart announced, drawing both the Doctor's and Rose's attention immediately. "The Curator, John Noble. The Torchwood Repository was kind enough to donate the artifacts and artwork displayed in today's historic event."

Rose kept her eyes on the new comer as he entered the room. He was an elder man, with a thick mop of white curly hair and a wide, toothy smile. He had familiar, warm blue eyes that swept the room and a prominent nose completed the look of a rather daft old man. He walked with a cane, but it was like the man seemed to vibrate with hyper energy that reminded her greatly of the last Doctor she knew. Also, his name put her on alert. He called himself John Noble, and she had for a second felt a jump in her pulse that it was someone she knew. But instead, this older gentleman wearing a large almost antique looking brown coat and his cane had entered. This was not the John Noble she knew.

Was it a coincidence that this man shared the same name as the part Time Lord she knew and who he represented? Rose had lived a long time to know, there is no such thing as a coincidence.

The Doctor watched as Rose shifted her attention to the man called the Curator. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to figure out what about this man would capture her attention so completely. When he saw the man however, his grip tightened on Rose's waist on reflex. Eyes widen as icy blue meets warm blue ones, the Doctor's breath caught in his throat. He knew that face. This was impossible. The other man smile widened at the Doctor's reaction. And the name of where he was from. New Arcadia. That name echoed in his mind. That was not possible either.

There was no such place as New Arcadia.

Looking down at Rose, she turned her face to him. She looked as shocked and off balance as him, only more so. She was trembling under his fingers. Swallowing down his own panic and suspicions, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He wasn't sure if it was to calm him or her. Frankly, he didn't care much right then.

The pair continued to accept gifts from the brothers Hop Plyeen, Cal Spark Plug, Mister and Mrs. Pakoo, and the Ambassadors from the City of Binding Light. Rose had relaxed again as the guests circled. She greeted them with a smile, like an old pro who belong in the circles of the great and rich. The Doctor took over gifting the air from their lungs at this point as it had become a bit of a joke for him. All too soon, however, the Curator was before them.

Without wasting a second, he reached out and took one of Rose's hands into both of his. His smile turned downright flirty as he lifted her small hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. The Doctor pressed his lips into a thin smile. He wanted to snatch Rose's hand back and growl at the man, _Mine_. If the Curator noticed, he only grinned more.

"My Lady Tyler," the Curator beamed. "Always a pleasure to see you again. You look lovely tonight."

Rose stiffened for a second. This name knew her, but she had no idea who he was. If possible, that grin of his got bigger. As she was about to respond to him, she felt a familiar brush against her mind and her eyes fluttered a fraction of a second. She knew that mind anywhere. That warmth, that age. Instantly she relaxed. Removing one of his hands from her, he dug into a pocket and brought out a white paper bag, and offered it to her.

"Jelly baby?"

The Doctor was sure he was about to have a hearts attack right then. His eyes darted to Rose. First she had tensed up then relaxed just as quickly. Now she was smiling at the walking paradox that called itself the Curator like he was an old friend. Or beloved one. This made the Doctor frown at that other man.

"Are there any pear flavored ones?" Rose asked with a grin, her nose wrinkles a little. The way she asked, the sheer familiarity of it.

"Never!" the Curator scoffed. "Nasty things, pears."

Rose laughed now. Her hand released, she reached into the bag and withdraw two of the sweet treats. Both orange. Sticking her tongue between her teeth, she told the Curator, "Orange. The best flavor."

"I couldn't agree more, my dear," he agreed.

As he turned without his return gift, his eyes caught the Doctor's again. He winked again and reached up, placing his index finger against his large, pointed nose. To add to the confusion and suspicion that Doctor was laboring under, the Curator flicked the digit over the tip of his nose and then swanned off.

What. Just. Happened.

Rose turned to the Doctor now, drawing his attention away from the retreating Curator's back. With a sweet smile, he was pleased to note that she had yet to give anyone else, she held up one of the two orange flavored Jelly Baby to his lips. His face relaxed again into a daft grin as he leaned forward and nipped the treat from her fingers. The overwhelming intimacy of the move was not lost on him. With a tongue touched smile, Rose popped the second one into her mouth and leaned her head against his shoulder again.

It did nothing to ease his suspicions.

Both noted that the Face of Boe did not join the circuit but took up a spot in the back of the room near the podium where the Steward announced the last guest. The Doctor tightened his grip around Rose's waist as he felt her tense up with the announcement. He personally was more concerned with the creature in the jar at the moment. It had to be his imagination that the Face of Boe was watching the two of them a little too close for his comfort.

"And last but not least," the Stewart called, ever the master of ceremonies, "our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the Last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

Rose swallowed the growl that rose from in her throat and the want of the wolf to show herself as Rose glared at the piece of skin that was hung on a rack. The Doctor let go of her waist to run his cool fingers up and down her spine, calming her. The pair of them felt for a half of a second the brush of another mind, full of amusement then it was gone.

"Oh now, don't stare," the proper voice came from the skin. Bright, gorgeous deep blue eyes swept over the assembled. "I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin and dainty I am. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me."

The two surgeon looking men with Cassandra moved to spray the talking skin graft with water as she smiled coyly at the room.

"Truly, I am the last Human," she lamented, making Rose tense all over again. "My father was a Texan, my mother from the Arctic Desert. There were born on the Earth, and there they were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them, and say good bye." Cassandra's voice broke a little. The sound of a snort covered by a cough came from somewhere in the room, missed by Cassandra. "Oh no, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From the Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg."

Cassandra trailed off on some nonsense about it being a fire breathing giant before making a quip about one of her many ex husbands. Rose leaned up again, letting her lips tease the curve of the Doctor's fine ears, "Do you think she even knows her own history? Fifty feet? Seriously?"

Across the room, the Curator snorted. Multiple pairs of eyes were drawn to him. He waved them off, drawing a hankie from his inner pocket, making the motions of blowing his nose. Cassandra ignored him.

The Doctor grinned at Rose, turning his face to her, too caught up in each other to pay the Curator any mind just then. They were inches from each other like this. Both were smiling, once again looking like a loving couple as they whispered back and forth with each other. Cassandra watched the pair with narrowed eyes, her tone never changing as she spoke of her second gift for the occasion, a 1950s juke box and called it an 'iPod'. The couple human looking couple seemed to giggle at that. The old man with the tacky coat snorted again then coughed as well. The female of the two, a low born looking blonde with a mouth that was far too big for her face, in Cassandra's opinion, stuck the tip of her tongue out, blushing as the male in that ridiculous leather jacket leaned in, whispering something in the female's ear.

Refusing to let the three rude people get to her, Cassandra concluded her practiced speech and declared, "Play on!" as the song 'Tainted Love' rang out over the hall.

"Refreshments will not be served," the Stewart announced, "Earth death in thirty minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Roses are sometimes Red, why are violets blue? I sadly don't own, you happily won't sue. This is merely a fan based retelling of the first Season of the New Doctor Who. Nothing more, nothing less.

Viva La NinexRose!

 **A/N:** Another thanks goes out to my followers, new and continuing. Also, I want to say thank you to the reviews, both members and guests. Your words are very encouraging. I hope I continue to entertain and delight you all as the story continues. From the bottom of my fledgling writer's heart to you, my dear readers, thank you.

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 7: … Tomorrow for Me

"Just tell me who you are!" the Doctor fairly roared in Rose's face.

Not one to back down, she glared at him, almost daring him to speak like that to her again.

"This is who I am, right here," Rose yelled right back at him, "right now, all right?"

"No, it's not," was his growling reply.

"All that counts is here and now," she snapped back at him, that growling tremor to her voice a deadly warning the Doctor just ignored, "and _this. Is. Me."_

"You are only here because I brought you here," he reminded her, stepping in close to the infuriating human. Somehow again he found himself standing nose to nose with her again.

"I know, all right?" Rose hissed at him, her whiskey brown eyes flashing up at him, holding his ice storm blue gaze.

"Fine," the Doctor bit out, storming away from her.

Silence filled the private observation room the pair had detoured into during the course of their argument. Behind him, the Doctor heard Rose let out a breath. He could picture her behind him, trying to pull her temper back in. How did it come to this, he wondered as he stared out the massive window down at the Earth below them. Closing his eyes, he tried to push away his own anger. She wouldn't even answer a simple question from him. Why? Why did it hurt so much that she wouldn't talk to him? Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, he studied the giant red sun as it pulsed and strained against the satellites holding it back.

Rose walked down the steps to stand at his side, still silent as she looked up at the stars beyond. He did not turn to her. He wouldn't let her win again. It still hurt him too much to look at those eyes and know there is something hidden behind them. One she refused to share with him. The Doctor could almost feel her desire to reach out to him, the need to touch him. He felt it too. In those seconds since they stopped yelling and lapsed into silence, he was aching to touch her, hold her again. A fear bloomed in his chest at the idea she would asked to leave now.

It seemed like it was ages ago now that they had been in the main hall, laughing, touching, just being with each other. The call over the speakers had drawn him from the room, and Rose followed him, laughingly tell him she wanted to put the clipping of the Elder of Cheam safely into the TARDIS with the intention of planting him in one of the many under used gardens. The Doctor smiled and offered his arm to her which she took happily. As they had started out of the room, Jabe had stopped them with a smile. Then a light flashed at the pair of them, making them blink and the tree woman just gave her thanks and walked away. Shrugging, the pair left the main hall, unaware of two sets of eyes that followed them out the door.

The pair had met with the Stewart who was cross with them again. Apparently they violated a few more rules with where they had parked the TARDIS. The space and time machine was squealing like a child with glee in the Doctor's mind as the staff moved her from the private observation room to a room assigned to him and Rose. He was a bit surprised to learn that a suite had been prepped for them. They were party crashers after all. He asked Rose if she wanted to drop off the presents in the room, but she had insisted that the metal ball stay with her. That may have been where the argument started really. He had asked, then he demanded answers. And his beautiful pink and gold human had flat out refused to answer him, denied his accusations.

And here they were now. Standing like two book ends, backs to each other in silence. Neither of them willing to back down, both thinking they were right. The Doctor felt the TARDIS nudge his mind, encouraging him to break the silence and try to smooth things over.

'Why me? She's the one hiding things,' he huffed back at the TARDIS, who sent him the equivalent of a smack upside the head as an answer.

 _Don't be stupid._

"Earth death in twenty minutes," the female computerized voice announced over the platform. "Earth death in twenty minutes."

A sigh behind him brought the Doctor back to the present and to Rose. He could feel her mentally stepping back again, like she had in the ship. She was submitting to him again. The darkness in him stirred, fairly tasting her submission and growled with want. The hands in his pockets became fists as he forced the arousal back down.

"All right," Rose sighed, "you're right, you brought me here. And as my mate Shareen always says, don't argue with the designated driver."

That made him smile. He knew what she was doing, and found he adored her for it. She was trying to smooth things over with him, backing down so he didn't have to. He also recognized she was attempted to redirect his attention. He would let it go.

For now.

"Sides, can't exactly call a taxi," she continued, making his turn a little to look at her over his shoulder. She was holding up her little cell phone as if looking for a signal. "No signal. We're out of range. Just a bit."

She was smiling at him again, and he caved. Turning back to her, he grinned as if they did not just have another yelling match and held out his hand.

"Tell you what," the Doctor took her phone and popped the back of it off with ease. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery."

Rose came over to him, laying a hand on his leather clad bicep, her chin rested on his shoulder as she watched him, grinning. The darkness in him purred at the close contact.

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" she asked, the tip of her little tongue peeking out again.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Came first in jiggery pokery. How 'bout you?"

"Nah, I failed that one," Rose teased him. "Came in top of the class at Hullabaloo, though."

Running his sonic over the exposed back while they were talking, he glanced down into her round face and smiled. She was against him again, touching him. He felt all the tension in him just melt away at her warmth. Looking away from her, he put the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a black flat battery. Fitting the new battery looking pack into the back of the phone, he snapped the cover back on and handed it to her.

"Here you go. Where were you hiding that anyway?"

"Spoilers," Rose winked, as he was looking her over, trying to figure out where in that dress she could possibly had hid her phone.

There was a moment that Rose paused, thinking of another friend she would never see again. She had quoted that friend just then. It hit her she may never see that crazy, dear woman again. The Doctor's sharp eyes caught Rose's moment, but wisely decided to not ask about it.

Yet.

Looking up at the Doctor, Rose questioned him with her eyes. He just waved at her to go on. The cell phone lit up in her hand, showing five bars and perfect reception. Scrolling through her contacts, she selected "Mum" and hit send.

"Hullo?" Jackie's voice answered after a single ring.

"Mum?"

"Rose!" Jackie perked up. "How are you, sweetheart? How's the job going? Is everything okay? Ut-oh, what's wrong? You never call me during the day. Oh this red top is falling to bits. You should try getting your money back. Go on."

Rose chuckled as her mother rambled on.

"What's so funny?" Jackie huffed.

"Nothing," Rose grinned into the phone. "I'm good, Mum. Great even. Top of the world. Job's got me moving around a lot, so calling might be a bit hard. It's a good job, lots of new people to meet."

"Well that's good. Oh! Could you toss a quid into the lottery for me? I'll pay you back," Jackie asked, clearly not fully paying attention.

"Listen, Mum, I have to go. I'll call as soon as I can again. Love you."

And Rose hung up with a laugh.

"That was five billion years ago," she grinned up at the Doctor. "I just talked to my Mum while standing above the Earth as it is about to burn, five billion years later."

"Barrel of laughs, you are," the Doctor snarked playfully. He did not miss the way Rose had spoken to her mother. It just gave him more questions than answers. "Think that's amazing, you should see the bill."

She was smiling at him again, that soft smile he dubbed his smile. It was like it was just for him and no one else. Rose drifted to him and slipped her arms around his waist, under the leather jacket and held him close. It took less than a second for his arms to wrap around her, tucking the top of her head under his chin.

"Thank you," she whispered and he just smiled.

"You're welcome."

They stood there in the quiet of the private observation room for a few more minutes, forgiving each other for the fight. Then a tremor shook the whole platform and they parted slightly. Arms still around each other's waist, the Doctor toyed with the exposed skin of Rose's back as he grinned down at her.

"That's not supposed to happen."

Rose glanced to where she set the metal ball down, eyes narrowing.

The ball was open. And empty.

"Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thank you," the Stewart's voice echoed over the platform.

The Doctor and Rose were greeted when they returned to the Main Observation gallery to a litany of voices, all talking at once. Panicked and hushed, but added together to become a dull roar. Groups had moved and were intermingled now. The only group that had yet to move from their post was the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. Rose turned her attention to them for a moment, tensing. The Doctor found himself wondering, not for the last time he was sure, what she was hiding from him. What did she know that he didn't about them that put her so on edge.

"Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario," the Moxx of Balhoon muttered to the Face of Boe and the Curator, the other two bobbing their heads in agreement.

"She did give warnings," the Curator agreed, popping a Jelly Baby into his mouth.

The Face of Boe said nothing.

Rose stopped walking for a moment, releasing the Doctor's arm and turned to look at the trio. If the Doctor had thought she was tense before, it was nothing compared to now.

"That was no gravity pocket," the Doctor informed anyone who would listen. "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Lute?"

Lute and Jabe had walked over to the Doctor and Rose when the Doctor had begun talking. The pair looked at each other and shrugged a little.

"Listen to the engines," the Doctor told them. "They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"Sounds like metal to me," Lute offered, his gaze traveling over to Rose who drew up into the conversation. The tree man offered Rose a smile which she returned.

"It doesn't make sense to me," Jabe shrugged, her gaze also traveling to Rose with a speculating look in her eyes.

"Where's the engine room?" the Doctor turned to find a member of staff to ask when Jabe cut him off.

"I don't know, but there is a maintenance duct just behind out suite," she offered with a smile at the pair of them. "I would be happy to show you and your wife."

"Huh? Oh, she's not my wife," the Doctor corrected.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted the way Rose threw him a dirty look. In fact she looked down right annoyed at where this was heading.

"Partner?" Jabe suggested, still watching the pair.

"Ah, no." That got a shake of the head from the Doctor.

"Concubine?" Jabe kept questioning, noting the cold look coming into Rose's eyes as the Doctor continued to refuse to name her relationship to him.

"Mate?" offered Lute now, watching them now with a nearly hopeful look.

"Whatever I am, I must be invisible," Rose cut in now, looking very annoyed. "Do you mind? Before either of you go any farther down that list, I'm his Companion. Take it as you want. Ugh." The Doctor had to stop himself from kissing the feisty little human. She was breathtaking as her eyes flashed at the two tree people. She was almost acting jealous.

"You know what. Why don't you two go and… pollinate. I'll stay here," Rose nearly growled then turned to leave in a huff.

"I would be happy to stay and entertain you, Miss Tyler," Lute offered with a smile. Rose stopped at the sound of Lute speaking to her and blinked, surprise on her face. And delight.

The Doctor's smile faded a little seeing that.

"Sounds like a plan," the Doctor grinned down at Jabe, offering her his arm. He fought to pretend the idea of the tree man near Rose did not anger him. "I'm all yours."

For a second there was a flash of pure jealousy that pierced though his mind, a wave of possessiveness followed then it was gone. He watched as Jabe smiled at him and Lute offered his arm to Rose. The gold and pink girl smiled up at the tree man and accepted his offer, murmuring to him her thanks. The feelings were no longer as intense as they were, but they lingered as he watched Rose and Lute turn away from him.

"And I want you home by midnight," Rose called out to the Doctor, Jabe snickering at his side.

"Your mate is very possessive," Jabe grinned at him as they strolled out of the room. He just gaped at the tree woman, who gave him a knowing smile.

"She isn't-" he started to protest but stop from the look on Jabe's face. Instead he just gave her his trademark daft grin, and the pair strolled from the room.

Rose watched the Doctor and Jabe walk from the room, and could not stop the look of worry that flashed over her face.

"They will be fine, Miss Tyler," Lute chuckled. He took two flutes of champagne from a passing staff member, offering her one. "Jabe is curious about him. Your mate is safe."

"Oh, he's not my-" Rose began to protest with a hot blush. Lute just gave her a knowing look, sipping his champagne.

"My lovely Miss Tyler," he began, still smiling in that knowing way, "you do not need to protest what is obvious to us. We of the Forest are very good at observations. The sheer scent of the two of you is that of a soon-to-be mated pair."

If possibly, Rose's blush got hotter and spread to her ears. Not knowing what to say, she took a drink of her own champagne. Lute took that moment to lean in and whisper in her ear, his rough tenor tone rubbing pleasantly along her senses. His words made her eyes widen in shock.

"It is a known fact that Gallifreyians are very possessive of their mates as well," he whispered softly.

Turning her face to him, the tree man leaned back and winked at her.

"I assume you wanted this kept secret, thus I will not share," Lute toasted Rose, a warm friendly smile on his lips. "For now, I do have a question for you, if you don't mind."

Clearing her throat and taking a deep swig of her drink, Rose willed herself to swallow the blush and relax. He was not threatening in the least to her or the Doctor. A smile bloomed over pink glossy lips, Rose nodded to Lute.

"Of course," she played at posh, making him laugh now.

"Did you know what your gift would be like to us when you gave it?"

"Spoilers," Rose giggled. Lute just shook his head, enchanted by this woman before him. The dance of her eyes told him she knew exactly what the gift of the air from her lungs was to them.

"To be truthful with you, it was a very sweet and thoughtful gift Jabe, you and Coffa offered. Possibly the most thoughtful of all the gifts given tonight." Rose motioned around the room lightly. "I thought about giving you in return three hairs of my head, but that seemed a bit of a snub."

Lute listened as Rose spoke and felt his respect of her grow as they walked slowly to the large windows.

"I do know that what I did was very intimate, but it seemed the only thing I had that could compare to Jabe's offering of a clip of her Grandfather," Rose admitted with a smile. "I didn't mean to offend."

"Oh no offense was taken, Miss Tyler," Lute grinned. "And yes, while intimate, it was very thoughtful. Though, between you and me," he leaned in, glancing side ways around them. His actions reminded Rose far too much of someone she knew before. "I would welcome more."

Laughter bubbled out of Rose before she could stop herself. Lute leaned back with an innocent smile on his face, as if he said nothing at all. "You, sir," Rose got out between her laughter, "are a flirt."

They shared a another moment of laughter, Rose looked outside again. "I have never been to one of these before," she admitted, Lute turning to her, listening. "Who is in charge of Platform One? Is there like a Captain?"

"Oh no, there is just the Stewart and staff," Lute explained, a little surprised at her confession. "The rest is all controlled by the metal mind."

"You mean the computer, yeah?" Lute nodded at her question. "Who controls the computer then?"

"That would be the Corporation," the tree man looked outside, down at the Earth. "They move the Platforms from one _artistic_ event to another."

The sound of disgust in his voice was evident.

"So the Corporation controls the Platforms, but no one is actually on board?" Rose was starting to understand better how things had unfolded before now.

"Apparently, they are not needed during the events," Lute shrugged, looking back at Rose. "This facility is purely automatic. The height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Except when it does," Rose chuckled humorlessly. "You are saying this place is basically 'unsinkable'."

"If you prefer," Lute laughed at the reference to ships, appropriate as it may be.

"Sounds like a story from Earth ancient past," Rose muttered. "I knew a ship that was called that once. Unsinkable. A friend of mine was on board. Ended up clinging to an iceberg in the middle of the ocean at winter as a result."

"Sounds," Lute searched his memory for an good word to use here that the woman would understand, "awful."

"Yep," Rose popped her 'p' as she took another drink of her champagne. "If something does go wrong, there is no one to help us, yeah?"

"I'm afraid not," Lute offered a smile to her. He never thought about it that way.

"Fantastic," Rose muttered, sarcastically. Now she understood so much more.

"How in any way," Lute asked, confused, "is that fantastic, exactly?"

Rose gave Lute a wink, which made him grin. This woman was a delightful mystery to him. After what Jabe showed him about her and her date, the one called the Doctor, he began to suspect a few things. Her reaction to his whispered comment cemented a few of his suspicions.

"So," Rose turned to him again, smiling that sweet open smile that Lute had a feeling made people flock to her. "Tell me, Lute. What's a tree like you doing in a place like this?

He had to laugh at the very cheesy chat up line, "Would you believe respect for the Earth?"

Rose said nothing, merely took another sip of her champagne, a brow arching as she watched him over the rim of her glass.

"That, and a case of having to be seen at the proper occasions," Lute confessed, finishing his own drink off. "I'm sure you know that we are owners of a very prosperous corporation. Jabe alone is worth zillions." Sighing, he placed a hand on the thick glass. "We take no pleasure in watching this happen to our ancestral home, but… well, I am sure you know how stocks work and greed is."

Rose nodded, following his gaze, "I do. All too well, know how greed works."

"All the same, we of Cheam respect the Earth as family," Lute smiled at her again. "So many species came from that beautiful planet below. Mankind is but one. Our ancestors were transplanted from the planet below. I am proud to say I am a direct descendant of the sequoias. Jabe is of a proud line from the rain forest. What of you, my Lady? What brings you and your mate from your home to this?"

Rose blinked, and then smiled. "Honestly, it was his idea."

Lute laughed at that, "Sounds like the Lord Commander."

"Who?"

Behind the two, Glenn Miller's 'Moonlight Serenade' began to play from the 'iPod'.

"Oh," Lute blinked now, looking at her confused. "How-"

"Pardon me," a voice interrupted the two. The Curator stood behind them, cane in hand, smiling widely at Lute and Rose, "do you mind if I cut in?"

Rose had to fight back the silliest vision of the old man in an insanely long, multi colored scarf. As the thought faded, she could hear the musical laughter of the TARDIS in her mind.

"Not at all," Lute bowed his head slightly, his smile never dimming. He was happy for the distraction. Something about this 'Miss Tyler' was concerning him now. "As a matter of fact, I should go check on Coffa. Make sure he is enjoying himself. Please, excuse me. Miss Tyler, Curator."

As Lute retreated to rejoin his companion, Rose and the Curator smiled at each other. He offered her his hand and gracing her with a smile full of teeth and charm, "May I have this dance?"

Ignoring the glares that Cassandra throwing her way, Rose refused to engage the woman this time. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from getting into a fight. Instead she took the outstretched hand with a little curtsy, "You may."

Moving with a speed that was a bit of a surprise for his age and size of his girth, the Curator swept Rose into his arms and started to dance with her with an ageless grace, away from the windows and the hateful stares of Cassandra O'Brien.

"As I said before, always a pleasure to be in your company, my sweet lady," the Curator told her with a wink.

"You speak as if you know me, Mr. Noble," she asked. Rose was terribly curious about this man. "Though I have to ask, is 'John Noble' your real name? I have to admit, you look more like a 'John Smith' to me."

"Well now," he grinned at her. "What is a name? Just a title really. But I am sure you of all people know all about that."

"There is power in names, I'm told," was her cheeky reply. It only made the Curator smile widen, amusement and knowledge glowing in his guarded blue eyes.

"That there is, my Lady," he agreed as he steered her in their dance further into the room, cleverly avoiding other dances and patrons. "But do names truly define a person. Maybe I am John Noble, maybe I am John Smith. Names, like time. It's all in flux."

Rose narrowed her eyes now at him. Opening her mouth to ask him about that saying, she quickly snapped her mouth shut as she felt that familiar warmth brush her mind. It urged her to be at ease and invoked trust deep in her heart. On instinct, she reached her own mind out and brushed it back against the Curator's in a greeting. Idly she wondered how his face didn't split in half from the size of his grin. Silence fell between them as they danced to the end of the song.

They stopped near the Face of Boe and the Curator took her hands in his, taking the now empty flute from her and handing it over to a member of staff. His smile never faded but his eyes were serious as he lifted her hands to his lips once again, brushing a kiss over her knuckles. It was like he was trying to extend the moment.

"Are you going to answer my original question, Curator?" She asked, smiling at his behavior.

"Oh, my Lady," his eyes twinkled with mischief now. He merely released her hands and ran his index finger down his beak like nose and winked, "Who knows?"

Then he strolled off, leaving her with the Face of Boe.

Rose chuckled softly to herself at the antics of Curator. Smoothing her dress a little, she turned to greet the being they called the Face of Boe. His eyes, she noted, were ancient. So much older than the Doctor's were. She hadn't spoke to him before that last time around. With a smile, she reached out and placed a hand on the glass.

 _Hello_ , Rose offered with her mind, reaching out. She could feel Boe's amusement and surprise at her greeting.

 _My Lady_ , he returned in greeting. His mental voice was smooth as skin, deep and enticing. _What do I owe this pleasure, as the Curator calls it? Or is it finally my turn to bask in your light?_

Rose laughed at the blatant flirt. _Can I not just greet an old friend?_

 _You can always greet me_ , Boe's mind fairly glowed with pleasure. _Those words are more true than you could ever know. I would ask you to dance with me, but I fear our song has already played._

At her confusion, Boe teased a little more, _But then I would need arms to hold you again, wouldn't I? At least I cannot come and sweep you off your feet anymore. Even know, I stand no chance against you._

Now her eyes were narrowing. There was literally only one person in all the multiverses that spoke to her like this. "Jack?"

The answer came in the form of a mental laugh as she asked out loud. The massive head in the jar shook a little with the laughter. _Hello, Rosie. I've missed you._

 _Jack! It is you! What happened? How did you… when did this… oh no, was this because of-_ Rose rambled off, making him laugh a little more.

 _Calm down, Rosie. I've been like this a long, long time now,_ the Face of Boe confirmed. _Yes, this is a result of that. But not like you think. From what I know, what I remember you telling me, what will be will happen as it is meant to. Don't worry. I came to terms with this eons ago, my beautiful Rosie._

"Earth Death in ten mintues," the computerize female voice announced, which was ignored by the old friends.

Cassandra calling out over the dull roar that filled the room interrupted them however. Rose didn't bother to stop her growl this time. The Face of Boe was able to suppress the surge of gold in her eyes, worrying him a bit at her ability to control the Wolf. _Rosie_ , Boe warned. She nodded a little, looking back at Cassandra to hear what the bitch had to say now.

"The planet's end," Cassandra was saying. "Come gather, come gather. Let us bid farewell to the cradle of civilization." Somewhere in the room, there were two snorts quickly covered by coughing. "Let us mourn her passing with a traditional ballad."

Rose was still trying to figure out how 'Toxic' by the long dead Brittany Spears was a traditional ballad for anything. This was new to her. Last time, she was locked in a sun scorched room after all.

 _Now,_ he continued with a little chuckle at Cassandra's expense, _I need to let you know a few things. There is a lot here now that you will not remember because in your original timeline, they did not exist. Don't worry about them. I know you are equally confused over a few terms you heard tonight. Again, not something you need to know yet. Just put them out of your mind. And watch out for those pesky barrage balloons. Unless of course handsome pilots are there to catch you._

The sound of Rose's laughter was the first thing the Doctor noted when he and Jabe returned to the main Observation Hall. Turning to find his pink and gold girl, he found her standing with the Face of Boe. One small hand was pressed against the glass, her forehead against the surface as well. He stopped the growl and the sweep of possessiveness again before he could stomp over the yank her away from the other being. It was her smile that caused that. That soft, gentle smile that made him ground his teeth.

It was not aimed at him, but another.

That would not do.

 _It seems your man has returned, Rosie,_ Boe warned her as they both felt the wave of rage hit their minds. He was really doing a poor job of shielding his mind, Boe thought with a sigh. _Go to him. Oh, and Rosie. Don't wait too long to explain to him. Show him sooner than that. You'll understand when it's time._

Rose pulled back with a little nod then turned to go to the Doctor's side. He had already dismissed her in his anger and walked to the center of the room, Jabe in tow. Swallowing her hurt at that, Rose pulled her own mental barriers back up and moved to watch this play out.

She did not notice the tall, dark figures move behind her.

Jabe got the attention of the room with practiced ease, calling out, "The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One."

The Doctor kept quiet for the moment, he needed to get his rage under control. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Rose watching him and Jabe. A look in her eyes caught his attention, making him turn to look back. She was not surprised at all at the news. The others in the room all gasped, small conversations were popping up, people wanting an explanation. Rose's eyes flicked over to Cassandra a moment then back to him. Arching a brow, the Doctor tried to understand what she was trying to tell him without words.

Jabe was busy explaining to the gathering about the spider she and the Doctor found while they were investigating when Cassandra broke in the fray to cry out.

"How's that possible?" Her voice grated on the Doctor's ears. As he watched Rose's gaze turned dangerous, those flecks of golden glimmering in their whiskey depths. "Our Private rooms are protected by a code wall! Oh, moisturize me, moisturize me."

"Summon the Steward then," called out the high pitched voice of the Moxx of Ballhoon. "He will explain this!"

"I'm afraid the Stewart is dead," Jabe gravely informed the gathering.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** As fantastic as it would be, I do not own Doctor Who or any affiliated characters. Doctor Who is the property of the BBC and the hard working men and women who make it possible.

 **A/N:** I would like to take a moment to once again thank all my reviews and followers. You guys make my day when I get those notifications. Your reviews and likes give me the encouragement to continue writing this story as I like. From the bottom of my heart, to you my dearest readers, thank you.

* * *

 **Previously on 'Doctor Who':**

" _I'm afraid the Steward is dead," Jabe gravely informed the gathering._

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 8: The End of the World

The main Observation hall erupted with cries and questions all at once.

"What do you mean the Steward is dead?" Someone cried out. The Doctor was pretty sure it was it was one of the Hop Pyleen brothers.

"What does this mean for us?" Another cried, Rose turned to look over at Mrs. Pakoo who spoke.

"Who would kill the Steward?"

"Why do this?"

"Sabotage?" someone asked.

The Doctor noted that the only people who didn't immediately react where Rose Tyler, the Face of Boe, the Curator, the Adherent of the Repeated Meme who he was sure hadn't spoken more than their greeting and gift, and curiously, Cassandra.

"Who killed him?" Moxx was demanding of Jabe and the Doctor. They did appear to have all the answers to him.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe!" Cassandra finally spoke, hissing out in accusation. "He invited us. Talk to the Face, talk to the Face."

The Doctor heard under the commotion a soft feral growl he was coming to know. Glancing over at Rose, she was a vision of barely controlled rage. And all the anger was directed at the Last Human. For reasons the Doctor could not fathom, the sight of her so enraged sent blood surging through him again and a shiver up his spine.

"Easy way to find out," the Doctor smoothly broke through the chaos of the room. His Northern accent cutting the chatter as easy as a blade. Taking the spider from Jabe, he ran his sonic over it a few times, reactivating it. "Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to his master."

The spider looked around the room with its single red eye, looking at the Doctor a moment. He nudged it with his foot and it started scurrying off, looking left and right. It came before Cassandra a moment, who looked away quickly before the spider began moving away from her towards Rose and the black robed figures of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. It came to a stop, scanning a surprised Rose for a moment, and then shifted to stop before the leader of the hooded group.

"The Adherent of the Repeated Meme!" Cassandra explained first. "J'accuse!"

Both the Doctor and Rose rolled their eyes.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious," the Doctor said with a shrug. He walked towards the group as he spoke. "But if you stop to think about it."

The Doctor trailed off with a little grin that never reached his eyes approaching the group. To his surprise, the leader moved swiftly. A shocked cry rose up from the group as its large clawed hand gripped around Rose's throat and lifted up so she was on her toes. The grin faded instantly from the Time Lord's face.

"Let. Her. Go," he warned in a low growl.

"You will step back," the Leader called to him in that same hallow voice. "Or she will snap."

"The Hell she will," Rose choked out, gripping the metal hand with both of hers.

Jabe and Lute moved to stand on either side of the Doctor as the rest of the room backed off. The Curator moved behind the crowds, surprisingly silent for a man as heavy as he was that walked with a cane. His wide smile was gone, those blue eyes of his like ice now.

Holding his hands up, the Doctor took another step forward then froze as the claw tightened and Rose let out a grunt. The spider at their feet shifted with the robed men. Eyes like a brewing ice storm centered on wide golden brown ones. Someone was talking now, he was sure it was Lute trying to convince the hostage taker to release Rose before the situation got worse.

Too late, mate. The Doctor was tensed and ready now. They had threatened Rose.

They weren't getting away from him.

Rose struggled to draw a full breath. The claw was lifting her higher, her toes were barely touching the marble floor now as they moved backwards with her as a shield. Her eyes never left the Doctor's. She knew that look in his eyes, the stance he was in. He was ready to unleash the Oncoming Storm but holding back by a sliver. Carefully, Rose lowered one of her hands, sacrificing the air to trail her hands at a slow pace, eyes still on the Doctor. His reflected a question, noting her movement, but no one else seemed to. Her hand drifted to where she would have a pocket and mimed reaching in. His eyes narrowed, watching her. She lifted her hand again, her fingers curled as if holding something. The she lifted her thumb like it was on a button.

The Doctor reached down to his own pocket, feeling a touch of against his mind now. But from three different sources. He was too focused to think much other than there were other telepaths in the room. One source was trying to offer him peace, calmness. Another was offering support, flashes of a plan. The last source made his breath hitch, it was struggling, asking for help now.

His fingers grasped his screwdriver in his pocket, drawing it out with that same smooth motion that Rose had displayed. Lute was still talking beside him as the group was backing towards the door. It was like the room was holding its collective breathes. Rose looked like she was started to pass out from the lack of air. That made the rage boil in him and his instinct and darkness surge forward. With not wasted movement, he swung his sonic up at the leader of the Repeated Memes at the same time the Curator did something similar.

The group stopped as the claw sparked, opening and dropping a limp, coughing Rose Tyler to the hard floor. Coffa darted forward, vines lashing out from his hands and wrapping around Rose, dragging her to safety. The Doctor stomped forward now that Rose was safe, the sheer energy coming off him in waves making the people in the room pull back more. The leader of the Repeated Memes swung at the Doctor with his useless arm. The Doctor caught is easily and ripped it free of the cloak. He said not a word as he reached in and savagely ripped out the cords inside. The whole of the Repeated Meme host collapsed in on itself, lifeless.

Tossing the arm down on the pile of useless fabrics, he turned to the group.

"A Repeated Meme is just an idea," he growled, stepping towards Rose to pull her to her feet, and safely at his side with a nod of thanks to Coffa. "That's all they are, an idea. And perfect to made a remote controlled droid from. Nice little cover for the real trouble maker," his tone became like ice as he nudged the little spider that was staring up at him. "Go on, Jimbo. Go home."

Like he expected, the spider returned to Cassandra who bared her teeth at him. It might have been intimidating if she had been anything over than a piece of skin on a rack.

"I bet you were the school swot you never got kissed," she hissed, before turning on Rose, "And you the slag who parted her legs for anyone wanting. At arms!"

"Listen here, you bitchy trampoline!" Rose started, taking a step forward before the Doctor pulled her back. He didn't trust the Last Human to not have other tricks in the waiting.

"What're you going to do," he mocked as the two surgeons at Cassandra's sides took up defensive stances, "moisturize me?"

"With acid," Cassandra told him casually. "Oh but you are too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. And all you carried them as gifts," now she was cooing at the terrified patrons, "tax free, past every code all. I'm not just a pretty face, you know."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're inside it?" the Doctor scoffed. "How stupid's that?"

"Well," Cassandra sighed, "I had hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years," Rose spat in disgust. "It still comes down to money."

"Do you think looking like this is cheap?" Cassandra snarled at Rose. "Flatness costs a fortune, fatty. How was I to know that the Lord Commander and his slut would show up?"

The Doctor nearly saw red at the second insult to Rose. He was ignoring everything else but that. He felt Rose grip his arm and press against his side closer, helping him relax, but his fury was not going to cool any time soon.

Not while the bitch was breathing.

"Arrest her," Moxx called out. To who, no one knows. "The infidel."

"Oh shut it, pixie," Cassandra laughed. "I still have my final option."

"Earth death in five minutes," the Computer's voice cut in.

"And there it is," Cassandra grinned at the room, making Rose think about her friend back in Pete's World again. "You're all just as useful dead. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Oh yes. 'Burn, baby, burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us," snarled Lute, moving to draw Jabe into a protective embrace.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Cassandra fluttered her lashes at the group. "I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a nasty girl."

Instinct had the Doctor pulling Rose into his arms now, turning away from Cassandra to use his body to cover _his_. Rose wrapped her arms around him in return, refusing to let him move her any more. She would protect _hers_.

"Spiders, activate," Cassandra commanded as a series of explosions rock Platform One. Surprised cries and shouts filled the room as the Last Human smiled, "Force fields are gone with the planet about to explode. At least it will be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh shame on me."

The Last Human gave a twittering laugh as the computer announced that the safety systems were failing.

"Bye bye, darlings," Cassandra cooed at the room, as she and her surgeons vanished in a blue light. "Bye, bye, my darlings."

"Heat levels rising," the computer announced seconds after Cassandra was safely away. Chaos broke out in the Observation Hall.

"Reset the computer," Moxx cried out frantically.

"What do we do now?" Mrs. Pakoo asked her husband, nearly hysterical.

"Only the Steward would know how to do that, Moxx," the Curator told the small fat pixie calmly.

"No," the Doctor called out, looking down at Rose. "But we can do it by hand. There must be a system restore. Jabe! Lute! You two stay here, help as you can. Rose, come with me."

Taking Rose by the hand, refusing to let her out of his sight when it would be all too easy to lose her to the heat or the sun, he took her from the room. It was safer with him, he told himself.

"Curator!" Rose called out as she was pulled out the door, "Get as many out of the room or away from the windows. The shields will fail first!"

Nodding, the Curator looked at Lute and Jabe with a wide, toothy smile then looked to the room. He was entirely too calm. "Okay you lot. Just chill. Jelly Baby?"

"We're all going to die," whined the Moxx of Ballhoon.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose ran along the corridors back to where he and Jabe had been earlier. Never letting go of each other's hands, the Doctor led Rose through the pipes, keeping a keen eye out for any lingering spiders that might try to stop them. Above and around them, the computerize voice called out the system warnings. The shields were failing all over the platform. The heat levels were rising to critical levels. They had moments left until the death of the Earth at the hands of an unforgiving red star.

Again the Doctor felt something brush against his mind. A little fear and warmth. On instinct, he lowered his own mental shielding to allow the caress in. The golden warmth nudged against his instantly. He responded by letting his own reach out, caressing back. Behind him, he heard Rose's breath hitch and her heart rise pick up. Glancing back, he noted her cheeks were a soft pink, and the feeling in his mind was tinged with pink as well.

Rose didn't mean to reach out. She wasn't really scared, only a little concerned. It was a low level of fear. So many things were different and yet Jack told her they would survive this effectively when he gave her his words of advice. So she had reached out on instinct to him for the comfort of his mind. She and her John never bonded their minds, but they had always been there in the back of each other's minds, offering comfort and support the way two best mates would. When the Doctor touched back, she was surprised by the sudden surge of arousal that shot through her at his touch. She found herself craving more.

 _Not the time!_ The TARDIS scolded her loudly, possibly him as well. They both winced as they drew into the main chamber.

"Of course," Rose groaned, pointing beyond the massive spinning fans.

Following her directions the Doctor groaned as well. "Of course, it's there."

He looked around quickly, spotting a lever, he dashed to it. Rose was hot on his heels as he grunted, pulling the level down. They watched as the three massive fans slowed down making passage possible. Letting go, the Doctor moved forward to pass only to be stopped as they sped back up.

"Heat levels rising," the computer reminded him. "External temperature five thousand degrees and rising."

His temper got the best of him then as he roared at the ceiling, " _I KNOW!_ "

Rose moved to the level, pulling down with all her strength. At that moment she was forever grateful for the binding around her nearly health wrist otherwise this would be agony, she reasoned. The Doctor turned to look at Rose with wide, frightened eyes.

"Rose, you can't" he tried to warn her. "The heat's going to vent through this place. A human won't survive." His tone told her he regretted now taking her with him here.

"Then get moving and stop wasting time," Rose sent him her tongue in teeth grin, "Time Lord."

Grinning at her sassy and confidence in him, which he could easily feel washing over him. Pushing his curiosity over that to the back of his mind, he felt his TARDIS also joining in the cheer squad that seem to be pulsing in his mind. Two others, the ones from before, joined in. For a brief moment, the Doctor allowed himself to bask in the noise in his normally silent mind as he passed the first spinning fan.

"Heat levels hazardous," the Computer announced now.

Rose felt the other three joining her in her mind, giving her strength. She would know the touch of the TARDIS anywhere. She recognized Jack from her brief conversation with the Face of Boe. The last she assumed was the Curator. It felt like him from when he had greeted her earlier. Then her heart froze as she felt a wave of panic and terror wash over her.

"Shields malfunction," the computer called out on repeat. "Shields malfunction."

The Doctor glanced back at Rose to make sure she was still okay when he felt a spike of pain color her thoughts.

"Go!" Rose shouted at him, annoyed that he was delaying himself. He just grinned at her again that daft grin as he passed the second fan with ease. He could feel her annoyance and it just amused him.

Watching him move to the last fan, Rose struggled to hold back her cries of pain as the lever continued to heat up. She could feel the heat moving over her skin, like a flame licking at her body. The dress she was wearing was starting to smoke a little and discolor here and there with the oxidation of the air. It would not be long before it would ignite. Rose willed the Doctor to hurry as the computer did the same vocally.

"Planet explosion in ten, nine," the countdown began.

The Doctor really didn't need the reminder as he ran passed the last fan and jerked the main system reset lever down.

"Raise shields, damnit!" The Doctor shouted at the ceiling, like the computer here was his TARDIS.

"Exoglass repaired," the computer announced across the Platform. "Exoglass repaired. Shields restored. System online."

Rose let out a sigh of relief as she let the level slip from her hands. The cool air was already venting through the chamber. It was wonderful against her skin. As she looked down at her hands, she felt the Curator and the Face of Boe slip out of her mind, leaving her with the brush of the Doctor's worry and concern for her and the TARDIS' affection and praise.

The skin on her hands looked almost like they had melted off. She had this sick feeling if she looked, she would fine her palms still stuck to the level. The heat had sealed the wounds, so at least she wasn't bleeding. The nerve endings had mercifully been burned as well, so she really felt nothing but a hot throbbing where the skin of her palms should have been.

The Doctor moved to Rose, taking in her appearance. A little smudge in her cheek that looks suspicious like smoke, a pale face with wide brown eyes. Her bottom lip was trembling as she looked at the mess that was her hands. He let his gaze dart to the lever which, sure enough, was covered with Rose's blood. The bandage for her wrist that he had wrapped over her palm was burned away as well.

"Oh, Rose," he murmured, taking her hands in his studying them. Looking at her again, he gently cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb against the skin there. _Precious girl._

Rose looked into his eyes, hearing that term of affection from him. She offered him a smile, before withdrawing herself from his mind carefully. For a second, she could feel his struggle to not surge forward, to draw her back, to keep her there. She shook her head at him with a soft smile.

"Not yet," she whispered to him. Laying his forehead against hers, the Doctor nodded. This was not the time for that conversation yet.

Together, they made their way back to the main Observation hall. Both afraid of what they would find. As they drew up to the doors, Jabe dashed to them and threw her arms around their necks.

"You are both okay!" she cried happily. "When I heard about the heat levels, I feared the worst."

The Doctor noted that Lute was out in the hall with the Curator, Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo, a group of the staff, and one of the Hop Pyleen brothers. The doors were opening and the smell of burning flesh wafed out into the hall making the Doctor's eyes turn to shards of ice. Rose looked up at him when she heard him growling. Even with her mind separated from him, she could feel that rage and darkness rising within him.

The Curator's eyes snapped to the Doctor now, wide round blue eyes watched as he stormed into the main room to take in the damage. He looked at Rose, worried. She didn't look at him as she started to hurry past him. The Curator gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him. The golden girl started to protest behind stopped when the Curator, his face serious and sad, shook his head. Reaching into a pocket of his brown coat, he withdrew two handkerchiefs and began wrapping her palms. The sadness in his gaze leaked into her mind, making her knees almost buckle.

"How many?" she had to ask, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Too many," the Curator told her as he cupped her cheek, offering her a tiny sad smile. "Go to him."

Rose nodded and headed into the room and froze. There were piles here and there of ash. Coffa came to her, touching her shoulder.

"Are you unharmed, my Lady?" his voice lower than Lutes, washed over her. She nodded numbly as she watched the Hop Pyleen brother she saw in the hall stagger into the room and collapse next to one of the ash piles.

There were staff members gathered around smaller piles of their breathren who had stayed to protect the guests. She found the Doctor standing before the platform that the Moxx of Balhoon has been sitting on. Now there was only ash. Swallowing her tears, she nodded at Coffa who moved to see if anyone needed his help, Rose moved to the Doctor's side.

The Doctor was tense and nearly shaking with his rage as she drew close to him. Carefully, she ran the back of her hand over his cheek, drawing his attention. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, her worry and grief making her beautiful eyes darker.

"I'm fine," he told her in a tightly controlled voice. Reaching up, he carefully cupped her hand, mindful of her injury. Remembering that only seemed to enrage him farther as he spun from her, stalking around the room. "I'm full of ideas, me. Bristling with them," he was growling. "Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed."

Prowling about the room, his eyes taking in everything in the room. The others in the hall came back in, hearing him talking, "Idea number two, the feed must be hidden nearly by."

Coffa let his eyes travel over the room before landing on the egg Cassandra had brought. Striding over, he picked it up, glaring at it. Anything that reminded him of that… creature filled the tree man with suffocating hatred. "Doctor," Coffa called out in his deep baritone voice. Once the Doctor was looking at him, he tossed the egg over. It made a very strange sound, like it was hallow and something was rattling around inside.

Eggs did not make that sound.

Catching it one handed, the Doctor nodded his thanks before slamming the egg down with more force than necessary. A small device fell out. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then the teleportation feed can be reversed."

Holding the device up, he hit a button and Cassandra's voice filled the room, "Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces."

As she appeared in the blue light, the group gave her space. No one wanted to be near her. Rose shifted to the Doctor's side, rage radiating off her as she watched the Last Human look around the room in surprise. The Doctor slipped his hand around Rose and drew her in close, his cool fingers drifting over the skin of her back. It was almost like touching her was calming him.

"Oh."

"The Last Human," Rose growled out, addressing Cassandra.

"So," Cassandra started talking quickly, "you passed my little test. Bravo, bravo. This makes you eligible to join the, um. The Human Club. Well done!"

"People died, Cassandra," the Curator broke in. His voice was low, serious and hiding an underlining darkness of his own. It was almost terrifying.

"That frankly depends on your definition of people," Cassandra laughed. "That alone is enough of a technically to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries."

Round the room, the survivors all grumbled and growled at how little the Last Human cared about life. The Doctor tightened his grip on Rose's back in that moment.

"Fine, take me to court then," Cassandra fluttered her eyes, that smug smile of hers never fading. "Watch me smile and cry and flutter and-"

"Creak," the Doctor finally spoke.

"What?" Cassandra looked at him, confused.

"Creak," he told her again in a tone that was nearly bored. If the pressure of his fingers on her back wasn't there, Rose would have thought he was. "You're creaking, Cassandra."

"What?" Cassandra repeated, frantic now. "Oh. Oh no! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! Ah! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature," Mr. Pakoo rasped out, almost like a growl one would hear from an alligator. He was of some kind of feathered lizard race after all.

"Have pity!" Cassandra cried out, looking around the room as her skin was pulled tighter and tighter. No one made a move to help her. Only cold glares and unfeeling stares greeted her. "Moisturize me! Oh, oh Doctor! Please! I'm sorry! I'll do anything!"

Rose watched like everyone else. But unlike the others, her rage would not be sated with this. No, something instinctual in her demanded that Cassandra be made to suffer more. This wasn't enough. Not for her crimes. While Rose knew what would later become of Cassandra, right now, she didn't care. She wanted justice.

"Help her." The Doctor could not believe the soft plead that came from his side. Looking down at Rose, he wanted to understand why she would plead for the life of a being that cared so little for others. There was compassion in those whiskey depths as she was staring at Cassandra as the Last Human was being pulled apart by her own drying skin. But he also saw a rage as dangerous of his own under that compassion.

"Everything had its time," he told her, not unkindly. "Everything dies."

Rose almost smiled at the sheer familiarity of those words.

"I'm… too… young!" Cassandra called out as the stress of the dry skin made speech hard for her. Then she was gone. The skin pulled apart, throwing pieces of Cassandra about the room. Because of the space the others gave her, no one was touched by the fleshy bits.

Turning away, the Doctor spent a second to press his forehead to Rose's once again. "I'm going to help sort this lot, and then we're going to leave. Okay?"

Rose nodded, closing her eyes before he was gone. She watched him move from the room, the surviving staff following after him, all talking at once. Once more she was brought short at the sight of him. Board shoulders with the weight of the universe on them, standing tall, in command. The leather jacket making him all that more imposing. How was it he could steal her heart so easily still, she wondered. Turning from the others in the room, she walked slowly to the massive windows. Beyond them, pieces of the Earth drifted by. The Sun was beautiful in its terrifying power. And sadness swept over her. She wasn't sure how long she stood there before the three trees came to her.

"My lady," the three greeted her. Jabe stepped forward and wrapped Rose in a friendly hug, comforting the woman.

Lute and Coffa watched as the two women embraced each other. Drawing back from Rose, Jabe smiled softly, "If you ever have need of us, or the Forest, we are here for you."

"We are forever in your and the Doctor's debt," Lute stepped forward to wrap Rose in a friendly hug. "Without you two here, I hate to think what might have happened."

Rose closed her eyes, remembering what had originally occurred and hugged Lute back.

Coffa said nothing, but gave Rose a bow of respect making her smile. He really was a tree of few words, she thought.

"Take care of him," Jabe smiled, taking hold of Rose's wrists so to not hurt her hands. "And of my Grandfather's clipping."

That made Rose smile at them, with a laugh and a nod. "I will. Nothing less for my friend's family. And, one for the road." Rose gave them that playful grin, the tip of her tongue curling over a tooth as she gave them the gift of the air from her lungs one last time. "I will see you all again. Promise."

Lute grinned like a maniac at the gift. Coffa looked like he was blushing. Jabe breathed in the air, her eyes closed, enjoying it. The three bowed to Rose one last time before they stepped away. Turning back to the windows, she waited for the Doctor to come collect her.

The computer announced as the surviving guests left, one by one. Rose tried to get a grip on her grief at being unable to save more lives this time. Yes, less died this time. But it was still a blow to her heart that she couldn't save more.

"You can't save them all, my Lady," the voice of the Curator surprised her. He stepped up beside her, looking out the window with sadness in his eyes. "We never can. The burden of being what we are."

"What are we?" Rose asked. She turned to watch him.

Offering her a smile, he carefully took one of her wrists in his hand. "The stuff of legends, my Lady. The stuff of legends."

Rose's eyes narrowed at him. He just grinned that wide grin at her. "And all legends are worthy of presents. Here," he carefully pressed a long, thin box to her to hold.

"Seriously, Curator," Rose asked confused. "Who are you?"

That made him smile brighter as he reached up and ran the tip of his finger across the tip of his beak like nose and winked at her, "Who knows."

And with that, he was gone. Leaving her with a box wrapped with a pink ribbon around it and her thoughts. Turning back to the window, she felt the Face of Boe reach out to wish her farewell for now as he left as well. It was better that way, she thought. She would have been too tempted to ask questions. Holding her present with her wrist to her chest, she waited, letting herself mourn the passing of her planet. This time she understood the Doctor better. Last time she had been so mad at him for taking her to this place on her first time out with him. Now she knew better. He was trying to show her, help her understand him. How funny it was that she didn't need this display. She already did. But, this just brought it all back home to her. His grief and guilt.

The computer announced that the last of the shuttles had departed and was now shutting down for maintenance. Rose did not move from her spot, even as she left the Doctor come to her side.

"The end of the Earth," she muttered softly. "It's gone. We were so busy trying to save who we could, no one saw it go. All those years, all that history. And no one was able to look. And now, it's just gone."

Reaching out for her wrist, the Doctor drew her to stand facing him. She looked at him with understanding in her eyes that made him pull her and her little box to him, holding her gently, his chin resting on the top of her head. The two breathed out a sigh of relief now, releasing all the tension they both were holding while they were parted.

"Come with me," he told her softly. It was a question more than a command. Her heart melted at his broken undertone.

"Always," she whispered back.

They returned to the TARDIS in silence. Passing the doors, they both felt the old girl welcoming them both back home. They felt the warmth and safety that was the TARDIS wrap around them as she directed the pair to the med bay for the second time in a few hours.

"I hope this isn't going to be a habit with you," the Doctor grinned down at his little golden human.

"Stop taking me to rough parties and it might not be," she teased lightly back making him laugh lightly.

Once more within the med bay, Rose hopped back up on the table she had started the adventure out on. The irony was not lost on her this time. The Doctor turned from her to find the dermal regenerator. His mind was like a storm, his thoughts all over. So many questions, so many feelings, and he couldn't focus on a single one. The one that kept coming to him was that she would leave now, despite her 'always'. She had been hurt now twice while with him. She had bled twice while under his care. Hell, he took her to watch her planet burn! What had he been thinking!? Turning back to her, she smiled that soft smile up at him and obediently held up her hands for him.

Like last time, they sat in silence as the Doctor ran the dermal regenerator over her palms, back and forth, slowly and ever so carefully. Rose watched with the same fascination as always at the level of tech the Doctor and the TARDIS had. As she watched, the ugly burnt red lessened, gradually fading to a angry red. It wasn't long after that the angry red and welts from the indentation of the level turned to a dark pink of healing tissue.

Rose raised her eyes to watch the Doctor now, studying his face. Her palms were turning to a healthy pink of skin under his care. But Rose didn't rightly care. She was watching him. With what she had shown him, and his natural curiosity, couple with the fact they had fought over the fact she was hiding things from him, she knew it was only a matter of time before he confronted her about it again. This time, she would be ready. And she already had an answer for him, thanks to the Face of Boe's warnings.

Turning from her once he was done, the Doctor set the dermal regenerator on the counter, the TARDIS would put it away later. Coming back to her side, he gently unwrapped her wrist from the fried bandage he was put there before the disaster that was Platform One happened. Tossing the wrapping on the exam bed behind her, he ran his fingers over the skin there. Not a mark was on her wrist, no discolorations. The Doctor felt her shiver and her pulse quicken under his touch. He had so many questions for her. So many feelings were raging through his mind. He didn't know where to begin. Taking out his sonic, he ran the device over her wrist then looked at it for the report.

For the first time in nearly thirty minutes, eighteen seconds, he gave her a bright, daft smile. "All healed! Lollipop?"

He held up a yellow lollipop that she guessed came from his pockets and had to laugh. "What flavor?"

"Banana," he beamed. "For my good little patient." Again he offered it to her. The way he was offering reminded her very much of the Curator and his 'Jelly baby?'.

With another laugh, Rose took the offered sweet and hopped off the table, grinning up at him.

"Go get changed," he told her with that happy smile that took her breath away. "I'll meet you in the console room."

With that, he walked from the room. She waited, listening to the sound of his heavy boots falling against the metal grating of the hallways fade before she headed out herself to the Wardrobe room.

The Doctor circled the center console absently. The last couple hours for him whirling in his head. Flashes of Rose doing the impossible, standing before the Nestene, calling out Cassandra. How she showed no fear or fright of the room of aliens he put her in. The calmness that belied her fright when the Adherent of the Repeated Meme grabbed her. How she so willing went into danger again, for him.

She had called him Time Lord.

While he waited for her, he set the coordinate of their next stop. He wanted answered, but some were so much more important to him. The TARDIS shook and wheezed as she came to life once more, taking them from where they had been drifting safely wrapped in the Vortex. She shuddered in a way that made the Doctor cock his head to the side, listening to the sounds of the ancient engine. A vibration that shouldn't be there ran up his feet and hands, braced as he was against the floor and console. Something was giving out. He would need to take a look soon. But first…

Rose re-entered the main room, looking refreshed and clean of the smudges and dried blood that had dotted her appearance. And she smiled at him, it was like the sun rose in his soul. That instinct and darkness in him preened at the sight, nearly rumbling in pleasure. This was as it should be, he thought. Holding out his hand, without a word, Rose came to him. She was dressed in the clothes she came on board in once again. Not a big surprise, he thought, she didn't have any other clothes really. Entwining her smaller, warm fingers between his larger, cool ones, they walked out the doors of the TARDIS together.

There were people everywhere. Rose step ahead of him, still refusing to let go of his hand. She could hear a baby crying and someone was shouting. So many voices all around her it was a bit distracting after the silence that was the TARDIS. Well, for the most part.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete," the low tenor with a sweet Northern accent said, cutting through the noise of the crowds, "but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky." The Doctor watched the blue sky of the Earth, sighing softly. "My planet's gone. It's dead. Burned like the Earth. Nothing but rocks and dust long before its time."

Rose watched with, her heart in her eyes. He could feel her compassion coming off her in waves. He greedily accepted all she offered right then.

"Was it because of the war you mentioned before?" Clever girl, he thought with pride at her question.

"Yeah," his eyes closed, letting his memories war with his compassion and light. "And we lost."

"What happened to your people?" Rose came closer to him, squeezing his hand lightly. She nearly sighed in reflect when he squeezed back. "You never said. Only that you lost everyone. Everything."

"I'm a Time Lord, Rose," now he opened those brilliant ice blue eyes to look down at her. "The last Time Lord. I'm the only survivor. They're all gone. You called me Time Lord before. How?"

"The Consciousness called you that," Rose admitted, it was a half truth.

He nodded, accepted that she was clever enough to put two and two together. "I'm left traveling on my own 'cos there's no one else."

"There's me," Rose whispered, willing him to hear her and feel her sincerity.

He did. Looking down at her, the Doctor leaned his forehead against hers in what was steadily becoming a common thing between them and smiled sadly. "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

"No," she answered quickly, tightening her grip on his hand. "But… I want. I mean…"

Rose trailed off as the tantalizing scent of her most favorite food filled the air. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and nearly moaned. "Can you smell chips?" Rose asked breathily.

"Yeah," the smile blossomed over the Doctor's face as he pulled back. "Yeah"

"Mm, I want chips," Rose grinned up at him, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Me too," he laughed at her. When she was like this, so innocent and young, it made him forget about the war, about everything.

"Right then," Rose laughed, her tone full of authority. "Before you get me back in that box of yours, chips it is. And you're paying. That is, _if_ you have money."

With a laugh that was rich and true, the Doctor just shook his head.

"What sort of date are you?" she teased him, her tongue curling over a tooth again. "Alright then, tightwad, chips on me. You get next time. After all, we've only got five billion years till the shops close."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violet are not. Poetry is hard, I still don't own. Nine Rules. All rights for 'Doctor Who' belong to the BBC. I merely own the path this story is taking and any original characters that may appear. Thank you.

 **A/N:** Here we are with another chapter covering the adventures of a temporally displaced Rose and her second chance with her Doctor. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read the story. Thank you also to everyone who have favored, followed, and/or reviewed as well. It means a great deal to me. Your comments and thoughts help keep me plotting and writing. Thank you once again, from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 9: No Rest for the Wicked

Rose woke with a start. A loud noise startled her out of her sleep and had her reaching for something that wasn't there. The musical tones of the Doctor's native language reached her ears before the sleep faded completely from her mind. The hand that moved to the small of her back, grasping at nothing, relaxed and she let herself plop boneless against the worn leather of the jump seat.

The TARDIS greeted her with her own musical tones making Rose smile dreamily, snuggling back into the warm, heavy blanket that was draped over her. After a few deep breathes, Rose's eyes snapped open wide. Carefully, she took in her surroundings once more. The soft glow of the time rotor, the high arched ceiling with the organic coral like struts she saw so often in dreams in recent years. Pushing herself to sit up, she looked down at what her blanket was. Heat turned her cheeks red with a blush as she recognized the leather jacket of her first Doctor. Another loud clang followed by a sting of Gallifreyian curses drew her gaze to the sight that made her heart squeeze.

There lay the Doctor, head and torso buried under the console, tinkering and cursing away. His long dark denim wrapped legs stretched out over the grating, bringing a flood of teenage fantasies back to the forefront of Rose's mind and making her feel both hot and wet at the same time.

The lights flickered around the room, accompanied by the musical laughter that was the TARDIS in the back of Rose's mind. Then a shower of sparks came from under the console and the sound of the Doctor jumping at it, hitting his head in the process.

"You could have just said stop, you know," his Northern burr rumbled out as he slid himself out from his spot. "Bloody stubborn female."

That earned him an electric shock when he put his hand on the console proper to lift himself off the grating.

Giggling laughter caught his attention as he rubbed his forehead. The warmth of laughter and affection washed over him, soothing his bruised ego more than his head. For a moment, he let the golden warmth surround him, then it was gone. Withdrawn. Looking over at the still giggling human, the Doctor could not help with grin at her.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head, fingers brushing through his short dark hair.

Sitting up, Rose shifted over so he could sit next to her, still smiling at him. "No, well maybe?"

Taking the offered seat next to her, he waited for her to explain herself.

"If the cursing in something definitely not human was you," which she already knew was, "then yes, you woke me up. I just don't remembering falling asleep."

The Doctor watched her as she grinned at him again in what was rapidly becoming his favorite smile in the whole of time and space. The little pink tongue slipped out to peek between her teeth in such an enticing way, it made him wonder what it would taste like against his own. If her lips were as soft as they looked. Would they mold to his, pillowing his lips as he explored that delightful mouth of hers? Leaning back in the jump seat next to her, the Doctor let his long arms fall behind him over the back of the seat. Rose, to his private pleasure, shifted to lean her head against his shoulder. Stealing a glance at her, he noted that her eyes drifted close once again, but a smile curved those lips. She snuggled more into his leather jacket, making his instincts purr again. She was wrapping herself in his scent and he could not find it in him to ignore the sheer thrill at that idea.

They sat like that, listening to the hum of the TARDIS, the undertones of her song filling the ship around them. Neither of the wanted to break the peace after the last near twenty four hours from them. From jumping into conflict with the Nestene, trying and failing to save him, then off to Platform One and the dance to avoid destruction there. Rose's smile only grew more as she leaned heavily against the Doctor's side.

How wonderful it was to be home.

"You falling asleep on me again?" The Doctor asked, his lips mere centimeters from her forehead. "You silly apes, sleep your lives away if you could."

"Not all of us can be grand Time Lords, you know," Rose tilted her face up a little to watch his smile.

"Superior," that grin grew.

"What?"

"Superior Time Lords," he explained his tone a confusing mix of lecturing, patronizing, and playful. "We Time Lords are superior in nearly everything. Well, compared to everyone else, that."

Swatting his chest, Rose narrowed her eyes at him as he made an exaggerated "oof!" sound and rubbed his chest. "You are so full of it!" she laughed at him.

The Doctor merely retaliated by reaching a hand under the jacket and pinched Rose's side. She let out a squeal of laughter and wiggled away from him. For a half of a heartsbeat, the Doctor entertained the idea of pouncing on her and seeing if he could make her beg for mercy from a tickle attack. The very idea of it had him stomach rolling. Had he already fallen so far down the rabbit hole to disregard all of the teachings of his people, whom he killed no less, to play around with a lesser race? She was a human, a companion, for the most part. The darkness inside was taking over his thoughts again. Rose was nearly a perfect companion, brave, clever, quick to adapt, and she was hiding something from him still.

Rose turned to smile at the Doctor and froze. His forehead was wrinkled in a deep frown, his normally bright blue eyes had turned to ice. He wasn't looking at her, but now at his hands. She could all but feel the tension and darkness radiating off him. Without a word, she shrugged his jacket off and laid it across his shoulders. He flinched away as if burned when her fingers brushed the back of his neck. Those piercing eyes turned on her now. She stood there, head cocked slightly to the side. Reaching up she lightly played with one of her earrings nervously and just waited.

"Tell me something about you," he grounded out making her hand drop, blinking.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything, everything," he growled standing up suddenly to pull his leather jacket back on as if slipping back into his armor. "You tell me nothing about you. You do things that are impossible. You say things that make no sense, and still I know nothing about you." As his anger rose with each word, his accent deepened.

Turn about's fair play, Rose thought dryly. That got a laugh and a mild scolding from the TARDIS.

Flinching herself, Rose glared mildly at the time rotor before sighing. With a little shrug, she showed no fear of the Oncoming Storm, not like it wasn't the first time in this timeline that she found herself on the receiving end of it. Poking the Doctor in the side, she budged him over and sat beside him again.

"I was raised by my mum on the Estates," she offered. "No dad. He died with I was six months old. Car came out of no where, hit him as he was crossing the street. Peter Allen Tyler, that's my dad."

Blinking a bit, the Doctor leaned his elbows on his knees, lacing his long fingers together and just listened.

"Grew up with Mickey and his Gran. She was a force of nature, she was," Rose smiled fondly. Letting her head fall back, she looked at the ceiling, debating on what else to tell him.

"Never got my A Levels," she admitted sadly.

"Why not?" the Doctor was curious. She was so clever, she could have easily passed.

"I was a young, stupid ape," Rose laughed bitterly. "Old story, girl meets bad boy. Bad boy promise safety and an escape. Girl runs off. Bad Boy lies. Girl tries to pick up the pieces left of her life."

The bitterness and self-hatred oozed through the laugh. It amazed her how bitter she was at herself still, after all those years. The Doctor nearly flinched at the sound coming out of the lively woman at his size. Instead, he leaned back again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her back to his side. She came willingly, laying her head against his shoulder.

"I used to do gymnastics as a kid," she offered up, making him smile at the thought of a little Rose doing handstands and tumbles. "Also took some self-defense classed. Really liked doing martial arts. Had to stop because of money. Let's see what else can I tell you?"

The Doctor thought about that question. He didn't have only one. He had a million. She was lowering her guard around him, trusting him. And he craved more of her still.

"Oh," Rose thought of something. "I've always loved history and space. Like astronomy and stuff. Wanted to reach out and touch the stars, yeah."

With a light chuckle, the Doctor gave in a little and pressed a kiss to the top of her head making Rose blush and grin as well.

"Do you know any fancy alien styles?" Rose looked up at him, knowing the answer but still wanting him to answer. "In you know, martial styles I mean."

"I got some moves, but I wouldn't want to brag," was his reply.

"You got moves, huh?" Rose taunted him back. "Show me?" She did not intend for her voice to become husky and flirty. She swears, that just happened.

For half a second, the Doctor looked like he was going to close the distance between them. Her breath hitched in her throat at the idea of his lips covering, claiming her own. She always imagined this him's kiss would be full of fire and want, demanding and giving, completely overwhelming and dominating. Just as they started to drift close and her eyes closed slowly, the TARDIS jerked suddenly. Rose would have fallen backwards off the jump seat if the Doctor hadn't acted. His hands wrapped around his waist and pulled her to his chest. They froze against each other, both worrying about another jerk like the ones lately that sent them flying like ping pong balls.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked as he stood from the seat. One hand stayed at her waist, the other gripped the leather of the jump seat. Just in case.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, looking at the time rotor worriedly. "Is the TARDIS supposed to make that sound?"

The Doctor released Rose and they moves to the console. He circled it, flipping switched and turning knobs again. Rose just watched as he came to the monitor, pulling it down to eye level for him. Eyes moved over the screen reading the information as Rose placed her hand on the console. Gently stroking the old time ship, she worried over the vibration that wasn't normal for the old girl.

 _You worry too much, Wolf,_ the TARDIS chuckled in her mind. _Always have, do, and continue to do._

Rose smirked and sent the ship waves of affection and warmth with her mind.

"Damn," the Doctor grumbled, frowning again.

"What's wrong?"

"A part gave out before I thought it would," he was growling a little. "Going to have to get a replacement if we want to travel anywhere safely."

"Does that mean we can safely go to there the part is?" whiskey brown eyes lit up at the idea. This was new.

The Doctor stared at her enthusiasm for a moment before breaking out into a wide grin. "Yes it does."

"And we are going to go?"

"Yes, we are," the Doctor laughed. The golden human was nearly bouncing on her toes with excitement.

"Fantastic!" Rose gushed, throwing her arms around his waist for an impromptu hug. "I'm going to see if I can find something to brush my hair with. I'm sure you got something in this big, beautiful ship."

The last part was said more for the TARDIS than him, but he didn't need to know that. He nearly preened at the praise laid on his magnificent space and time ship. He waved her off and turned to the controls to set the course. Rose gave a little squeal and raced off, following the lights that lit up on the floor, guiding her steps deeper down the hall.

Shaking his head, he realized humans will never cease to amaze and amuse him. No matter how old he got, their passion and drive for life was always a surprise that was a delight. That was likely why he kept picking humans as companions in the past. Could also have something to do with the fact it pissed off the High Council to no end. With a little sigh, he pushed that depressing thought away. It made him think of his home, and the War. That never led to a good place. Focusing on the task at hand, the Doctor located two places he could get the part he needed. And some he just wanted.

One was planet side, the other was on a satellite that orbited a less than friendly world. Neither were a good place for humans honestly. One of the two was a septic pit of scum from all over the universe, the other one was just a nasty, dirty place to deal with. One dealt with slavery of any race, the other just like to eat humans. Something about them being a delicacy. If he had his way, he would land and Rose would stay hidden away, safe in the TARDIS. He seriously doubted that would go over well with the passionate human. He could already hear that argument in the back of his mind and the headache that would bring. No, he just needed to flip a coin, both were about the same on hazard level for humans.

"Good character building experience," he grinned like a madman and set the coordinates. With a flourish, he threw the red level. With a groan and almost a whine, the TARDIS was off through the time vortex towards their next adventure.

One he rather hoped would be a bit more peaceful than the last one.

* * *

The TARDIS set down with a thump and a groan. Inside, the force caused the two occupants to be tossed back into the railing of the central platform. Rose giggled as the Doctor laughed about that not being one of his better landings. Rose wanted to disagree, citing she knew much worse ones, but opted not to. After all, those landings hadn't happened. Yet.

"Rose," the Doctor tried to sound serious, but her laughter made him grin. "You need to know a few things about this place."

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose pushed her hair out of her face, and turned that beaming smile on him.

Clearing his throat, he swiped the smile off his face. It made him look stern and older, but the way his eyes were dancing, she knew that inside he was enjoying himself. "Rose, this place is not very friendly for humans. You need to stay with me," he informed her as they walked towards the door. "They have a barter and trade system, and lives are part of that. They have a slave trade here, but don't worry. I'm here, I'll protect you."

Arching a brow, Rose looked up at him. He thought she looked impossibly young in that moment, with her wide brown eyes staring at him. There were a number of ways he could protect her from being mistaken for a runaway, pet or everywhere else she could be mistaken for. Giving up, he grinned at her in that charmingly mad way.

"You trust me?"

"With my life," she answered honestly, her smile fading away a little. The glint in her eyes told him he she was deadly serious. She barely knew him, he thought, and she trusted him so much. Why?

Nodding a little and pushing away the storm of questions and feelings in his head, which admittedly was not a good place right now, he settled on his plan. Before he could turn, second guess himself, or anything else, the Doctor stepped up to Rose. Before she could react to his nearness, he tilted her head to the side and closed his teeth around the soft skin of her neck. Rose let out a shocked cry as pleasure rolled through her. Her hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging into the leather and leaving little groove as he suddenly started to suck on the trapped skin. His arms came around his waist, one large hand held her upper back, pinning her to his chest as he feasted on the tender flesh of her neck. The other hand gripped at her hip, trying to hold her still. She was writhing against him, lost and moaning breathlessly.

Then he let go.

The pair stumbled away from each other, both breathless. Chests heaved for much craved fresh air as they watched each other with passion darkened eyes. Shakily, Rose lifted her hand to touch the mark she just knew he left on her neck.

"Sorry," he mumbled, ducking his head so to not look at her face. He could only imagine the look of betrayal there, and disgust. "I… It was the best way to mark you as not available for trade." He winced at how lame that sounded even to his ears.

Rose stood there in shock. Never had her Doctor put hands on her like that. Once upon a time, she and John had experimented but nothing ever came of it. It was nothing like this. Swallowing down a whimper and the sheer demand of her body for him to continue, she just nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, okay," she breathed out. "S'okay. Better than what could have happened, yeah?" She tried to make light of what just happened, to put him at ease. "You didn't hurt me, Doctor. Promise. You did what you had to, to make sure I would be safe. Right?"

Slowly, he lifted his head to look at the impossible creature standing across from him. She was smiling at him, her fingers on the mark that graced the side of her neck. The pure instinct and passion in him stirred and rioted inside him. Need was sharp, all teeth and claws, demanding he take her fully, claim her. There had been a number of other ways he could have marked her as off limits. The Doctor was glad she hadn't minded this one. Not that he would tell her that.

Instead he just nodded and offered her a smile and his hand, shoving all that deep, deep down where it could hurt no one. Especially his golden girl.

Rose licked her lips, unknowing to him, did the same. Her whole body was humming with desire and lust. She wanted to reach out, grab him by those adorable ears of his, drag him to her level and bite him back. A little shiver ran up her spine as she gave him an answering smile, shoving all that deep inside. Taking his hand, she promised herself she would get him back for that bite.

And make him beg for more.

The two walked outside into the bright sunlight. Rose lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the glare and tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand. He was squinting himself, adjusting to the change in brightness. Once their eyes adjusted, the Doctor looked down at Rose for her reactions. It was not disappointed as the joy and enthusiasm for the new place spread across her face. Those lips on a mouth that some would say was too big curled into a bright smile that sparkled. Her eyes widened as she took in the different races around them.

It was a busy marketplace, with stalls and tents set up for traveling merchants from various worlds. The buildings standing looked like something from the Old West of Earth's 19th century America. They were normally two stories and made of what looked like mud and painted white. There were a few other colors mixed in. Rose could make out the sight of ships resting with canopies leading off the cargo bays, open for business. Some men, possibly Judoon, patrolled the area, keeping an eye out for trouble makers. Children of varying species raced around underfoot the adults, laughing.

Rose Tyler wanted to wander off so badly. She wanted to explore. Looking back at the Doctor, she tugged at his hand, dragging the taller alien along with her into the market place. She knew she looked like a tourist, but she didn't care. She had never been here before. It was something new!

"It's called Manestre," The Doctor began to explain as they walked along the street and Rose window shopped. "It's the main hub for the planet, which is named stupidly Nowhere. The planet itself is has no native life forms and was terra formed to be able to sustain life."

At this point, Rose had turned him out as she walked. She knew this part. He would talk about the history of the planet, who the main settlers where, possibly the year they were in. She was half listening to him as her eyes scanned the different stalls and displays set out for travelers.

"You need to be careful, Rose," the Doctor pulled her quickly to his side, her attention snapped from a floral display to him. "I told you that these people deal in slave trade. Male or female, means nothing to them. That's why I," the Doctor coughed, nodding at her neck.

She blushed.

"So with this, it says I'm off limits, right? Like if you collared me or whatever else they use to mark ownership?" Rose was asking. That proud smile made its way to his face.

"Exactly," he praised her. "Well done, Rose Tyler."

Fighting back her answering blush, Rose leaned against him. "So we are here for that part, yeah? Where do we need to go for it?"

"Not too far up ahead," he nodded up the street towards what looked like a hulled out ship that was made into a permanent building. "I want you to stay outside where I can see you, understand? Do not wander off. That's rule one."

With a sassy smile, she gave him a salute making his groan. "Don't do that," he complained.

The Doctor reluctantly left Rose at a stall outside the shop he needed to check in. It was dimly lit inside and smelled like oil. Pale blue eyes swept the area as he walked farther in. His heavy boots connected with the metal flooring that once was the ship.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" a raspy voice called out.

Turning, the Doctor noted the owner of the shop. He looked like a dragon almost. Tall, taller than even the Doctor was. Board shoulders were covered in a layer of sandstone colored scales that seemed dull in the light of the place. Long, strong arms, covered in the same scales ending with large hands tipped with nasty looking claws. The alien was bipedal, his legs just as strong as his arms, were covered in a pair of old, worn crew pants that looked to be made of canvas. A bald head, small horns were the eye brows would be and wicked yellow eyes studied the Doctor as closely as he was being studied.

"Just looking for a part, mate," the Doctor called back in greeting.

The owner grunted at him and settled his large frame behind a desk, leaning back on a chair that looked like it had been salvaged from further inside the ship.

Picking through the parts, the Doctor cataloged everything he needed, what was there and what he needed right now. Easy enough, he found the part he originally came for as well as a few hard to come by gaskets he needed to replace soon. Fairly pleased with his findings, the Doctor collected everything and headed over to the bored looking owner.

"I'll take this, how much?" the Doctor did not smile at this alien. He was as stern looking as ever as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The owner gave a low rumbling laugh, shifting forward in his chair to look over what the Doctor found. Sniffing the air a bit, he cocked his head to the side, looking at the Doctor.

"You ain't Ooman," he grounded out. One yellow eye flickering over the Doctor who pressed his lips into a tight line.

"No."

Another intake of air, the merchant turned his attention to the open doorway of his shop. He watched out there a moment too long that got the Doctor to turn his head. There, just across from the entrance, was his companion. Rose had her back to them, looking at the goods offered by the stall across the way. The merchant let out a low growl of approval.

"That one yours?" He asked, looking up at the Doctor again. The Doctor noticed that one of the alien's eyes was faded and scarred. That would explain the head tilting, he supposed.

"She is," the Doctor nearly growled now as the other man turned his attention back to Rose's backside.

"Tell you what," he smiled now, rows of needle sharp teeth displayed in what some might consider a frightening sight. "You give me her. And anything in my shop is yours. Any time you come through."

That took the Doctor back a moment. He looked over at his golden girl, the words of the alien male registering in his mind.

"Didn't know Drathians dealt in soft fleshes," the Doctor nearly snarled. His reaction made the Drathian laugh now.

"We don't," he agreed. "But she is something else. Her scent clings to you, and you to her. But not mated. So not your wife. Give her to me, I'll treat her right. S'long as she doesn't run. She ain't a runner is she?"

With every word the lizard man spoke, the rage and fury inside the Doctor grew and surged. The Drathian started conversationally talking about what he would do with a tasty treat like Rose in his care. And all the ways she could help him. If she turned out to be a runner, than all the more fun for him. He liked a bit of sport.

"Credits," the Doctor growled now, stopping the other man's sentence in a second.

The one good yellow eye studied the Doctor and his body language. It seem to amuse him that the soft flesh male thought he could intimidate a hardened Drathian.

"If I told you no?" the Drathian taunted.

The Drathian never saw the Doctor move.

A gurgling sound came from the Drathian, his own good eye widening in fright as he stared right into the Oncoming Storm. The pale blue eyes of the Doctor had turned to shards of ice, cold, empty. If he thought the Doctor looked stern before, that was nothing compared to the deadly glare he was getting now. The Doctor bared his teeth at the Drathian and he could not remember a more terrifying sight in his long life. He has been a warrior, a warlord before he settled here to sell parts after his exile from his home world. He had seen things that lesser races would have pissed themselves over, or left them a pile of drivel on the ground, insane and broken.

He had never seen anything like this.

The man was like staring into the heart of a black hole. The only thing that kept coming into the Drathian's mind was the tales his grand sire used to tell of a man, a legend, a god really who could turn an army away with just a glare. The Destroyer of Worlds, his grand sire called this being. A being of pure power, unrestrained rage and darkness. There were other stories, of the Destroyer's race. If the Drathian did not know better, he would have thought he was staring, horrified into the eyes of an Old One. Those who walked before time.

"You listen to me," the Doctor snarled in a deadly soft voice. His fingers were wrapped around the throat of the Drathian, squeezing with a strength that was nothing to take lightly. "She is _mine_. And if you don't want me to tear your throat out with my hand and turn your shop into dust, you _will_ accept credits. She is _mine_. Now and always."

The Drathian could only nod his head a bit to show he understood. The Doctor stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. The Drathian wondered if any warlord in the history of his world had ever encountered one of the Timeless ones and lived after insulting the mate. Not likely.

"Take it," the lizard man rasped shakily. "As an apology. To your mate."

The Doctor studied the now frightened alien, his darkness growled in approval. The lesser beast insulted his mate, said crude things about her. It was right that he acknowledged which of them was the superior being. The rage beat in the Doctor's ears and through his veins as the Drathian collected the parts the Doctor wanted and put them in a bag. Standing, the Drathian offered the bag to the Doctor, keeping his head bowed slightly. The merchant let out a loud breath of relief when the Doctor snatched the bag from his clawed hands and stomped out of the shop. Collapsing back into his chair, the Drathian ran a hand over the top of his bald head.

He thanked whatever god out in the cosmos had smiled on him that he lived through that. And pitied anyone who would try to harm that girl.

Outside, Rose was blissfully unaware of the scuffle behind her in the mechanic's shop. The glitter of exotic jewelry caught her eye, bringing her from the shop next door to the downed ship to the stall across the way. She was still well within sight of the Doctor, she thought. He wouldn't be too angry with her for just moving over one place.

Shifting in place, Rose looked over the different pieces offer for sell. A necklace the color of the Doctor's eyes winked at her in the sunlight and snagged her attention. Chewing on her lower lip, she took her time to admire the stone. The woman manning the stall just watched her from under the cover of her umbrella, a fold fan in her light green skin hand as she fanned herself.

The woman studied the pink skinned girl with interest. She hadn't seen too many people, regardless of race with that same coloration as this young one. Leaning back in her wooden chair, she narrowed her eyes on her potential customer. One could almost mistake the child, she thought, for a human with those small rounded ears, and cute little nose. But it was the eyes that told a different story, the woman thought. Eyes like the depth of the vortex that sunk into the core of this planet, however they were anything but empty. No, those eyes were of someone who had danced with Death willingly and left him wanting. Those were the eyes of something beyond legend. And dangerous. Even as she sat there, the seller noted the little flashes of gold that danced in those soft brown eyes.

A sound behind the girl over in that foul dragon man's shop drew the woman's gaze. Her eyes widen a bit to see the dark man who had entered holding the exiled murdered as easily as a child would a doll. Curious indeed, she thought. Standing now, she came forward.

"See anything you like, my dear?" the merchant asked of Rose.

Rose looked up and smiled, so open and friendly that the merchant smiled back immediately.

"Quite a bit actually," Rose giggled. "I saw your pretty jewelry and wandered over here. Is that okay? I'm not bothering you am I?"

"Not at all, child," the green skinned alien woman assured Rose. Her sea blue eyes flicked from Rose to the shop behind her. She was determined to not let the child see what was happening behind her. Somehow she had a feeling that tall dark man was with her. "How about I show you some things you might like?"

Rose beamed. She had always loved to talk to the different merchants she had met before, and she was always up to trying to talk the Doctor out of some money for something she found.

"Do you have anything for a matron? Strong willed, and hard headed but supportive and loving?" Rose asked.

The green skinned woman thought about for a moment, eyeing Rose up and down. "Your matron?"

At Rose's nod, the woman relaxed and smiled. She had something that might work. Turning away from her customer, she opened a chest next to her chair and pulled out two things. One was a small wooden box that Rose immediately dismissed. The other was a necklace. A locket to be exact. It looked like antique with filament scrolling over the front with a stone in the center. It looked a lot like tiger eye, but it was clear like a colored gemstone. It was the color of Rose's eyes.

"That is beautiful," Rose breathed out, accepting the offer to hold it. It had a good weight to it but was small enough and tasteful enough she was sure her mother would adore it. Rose wanted it.

The owner of the stall nodded, she was always proud of her ability to get people exactly what they were looking for. One could say it was a talent, she would say it was the low level telepathy her people were born with. Like she could tell you this woman's mind was bound to another, and unless she missed her guess, that was the very dangerous looking man in the leather jacket striding towards her with intent.

"Find something?" the Northern accent startled Rose. Spinning around, she beamed up at him. The owner watched as the stern man's face softened and he smiled down at the pink girl.

"Look," Rose was showing off the locket. "It's wonderful!"

The Doctor nodded and looked over the table as well now. His eyes landed on the wooden box the woman had pulled out for a moment before moving across the table.

"I want the necklace," he told her. Long fingers moved over the table and display. "And this." He picked up a hair pin. The metal of the pin was dark grey, almost black. The design was one of her own, one that many people did not understand. It was a symbol from her home world. The stones that glittered over the image shifted from purples to blues. Except the center, it was like an eye, winking up at the holder like a pair of golden eyes.

Rose threw her arms around the Doctor and whispered her thanks in his ear. His free hand came around her to hold her close for a moment then stepped back. Pleasure hummed through him, beating back the darkness that had nearly taken hold of his mind a few moments earlier. With a smile, he nodded when Rose said she was going to look at another table two down from where he was. As she fairly bounced off, he shook his head and looked to the woman.

"How much?"

She named a price as a trade and a credit amount. She was smarter than the Drathian. He agreed easily to the credit amount. As she turned to complete his transaction, the Doctor found himself investigating closer the wooden box that sat innocently on the table. The merchant watched him out of the corner of her eye as he picked it up.

The box opened easily for him. Inside was a beautiful blue cloth cradling three rings. One was obviously for a man, the other two were a set meant for a woman. With the utmost care, he withdrew one of the two rings for a woman. It was delicate but strong. The golden stone in the center shocked him. It looked like it was set in the petals of a flower and was the color he had seen Rose's eyes be in the sunlight. The band that accompanied the ring was solid if you did not count the delicate engravings. They swept over the surface in graceful arches and lines. The man's ring had nearly the same markings etched into the surface of the ring.

Swallowing hard, the Doctor stared at the rings. It wasn't possible. He knew these rings. He knew what the arches and circles were.

It was Gallifreyan writing.

These were rings for a fully mated and bonded pair from his home world.

His hearts ached as he looked at a forgotten piece of his world, long gone from the universe. Somehow that box that so innocently sat in had fallen through the Time Lock and found its way here.

"Where," the Doctor tried to get out past suddenly dry lips. "Where did you get this?"

The woman turned to him and offered a smile. "They belonged to my great grandmother. She was given them by a woman with eyes like the sun, she said. Said the woman told her to hold on to them. "

The Doctor listened as the woman spoke so casually about something she really should know nothing about. "It was believed the rings were from the Old Ones. Many times I put that box on the table and many times, people never saw it. You are the first to notice it."

She gently took the box and offered it to him.

"My great grandmother said that when the one who knew them came, it was theirs," the woman smiled at the Doctor. "We were just to hold onto it."

Taking the box, the Doctor nodded numbly. With almost reverent care, he replaced the rings in the box. With a nod of thanks to the woman, he took the back with the necklace and pin from her and headed off to find Rose. He caught up to her at a food stall as she was studying the offered food. His pain was forgotten again for the time when she innocently asked him if one of the offered nibbles was effectively a corndog because that was what it looked like. Grinning, he ordered two for them and a basket of chips. Rose lit up like the sun the morning after dark storms raged. It made him laugh as she bounced alongside him. She ate her food and nibbled on the chips as he told her facts and little things about the races around them or objects she saw.

By the time they returned to the TARDIS, Rose was drained but still so active with her joy of the day. She started rambling about some of the things she saw, asking for clarification on things she heard. He didn't notice until she went off to hunt up a bed for the time being for a proper sleep that she had not asked him once why she could understand what everyone was saying. He mentally added that to the growing list of Rose Tyler mysteries.

Slumping onto the jump seat, letting himself close his eyes and rest a moment, the Doctor reflected on the day. When was the last time he did that? Took his time to just enjoy a day for what it was? When he didn't go looking for trouble or something that could potentially kill him to end his torment and guilt? Shaking that off, he went to put away the things he had gotten.

Pushing open the door to his rarely used bedroom, the Doctor set the bag of parts on a chair near the door. Sitting on his bed, he took out the wooden box again. Running his fingers over the cravings over the lid, he smiled sadly. The wording there just said one thing. One word: Forever.

Opening the lid again, he took out the woman's band and looked at it closer. It was a word, a name. Turning the ring this way and that way, he was able to make it out: Arkyitor. Blinking a few times, then frowning, he put that one back. Pulling out the male ring, he did the same. Shifting it he was able to get the name much easier. That might have been due to the broader surface. As he read the name, his hearts stopped. As if burned, he put the rings back into the box and put it in the top drawer of his nightstand quickly.

With a loud anguished groan, he covered his face as his shoulder shook with suppressed sobs. He refused to believe what he saw. It could not be true.

The name of the man's ring was been his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Rose is Pink. The Doctor is often Blue. I still don't own, you still no sue. All property of 'Doctor Who' and it's associated shows, comics, books, etc, is the property of BBC. Please support the official release.

 **A/N:** A quick shout out to Ava, a guest, for their review of my humble story. Also to David12leca, madrebelhunter, OldGirl-NoraArlani, PsychPetras, and other guests who have taken the time to review and let me know their thoughts on the story. Thank you so much! I hope I continue to entertain you all, as well as keep you guessing where this is heading. Much Love!

Viva Nine!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 10:

"Alright," the Doctor beamed as he circled the console of the TARDIS. "You've seen the future, how 'bout a trip to the past?"

Rose Tyler could only answer that beam with one of her own, circling opposite of him in what looked like a dance for the two of them. One that they had done a hundred times and would continue to do for a thousand years more.

"You think you can get us to the past?" she taunted him.

"Oi!" was his indignant reply, his eyes danced with mischief. "I can get us to the past, and then you'll see how impressive I am, Rose Tyler."

"If you can get us to the right place," Rose returned, smirking already knowing she was going to win this. "If not, you have to buy me chips again."

The look in his eyes grew more intense at the challenge she laid out r him. They had sent a wonderful day at the market on Manestre. He had bought her chips that had made her coo and purr in pleasure. In fact the sounds she had made tingled along his nerves and followed him late into the night while she slept in a guest room the TARDIS made her. Even after his anguish at finding the rings had faded and the confusion were laid to rest, he found himself lying on the bed of his dark room.

If he were more honest, he would admit he really had no idea what the dark room actually looked like beyond the dresser, nightstand and bed. There was a chair, he knew that his jacket had laid on. And off to one side was a door to his bathroom. He never turned the lights on in here. The only time he came in there was to sleep, but only if he was beyond exhaustion. The nightmares kept him from a regular sleep schedule of four hours every five days, like a proper Time Lord.

But last night, his mind drifting as he set switches and turned knobs, last night he was there, in the dark and quiet, still hearing the soft sounds Rose had made in her throat. It was a shock, both to the system and his emotional state, to realize he was getting hard just at the thoughts of her. Imagining the sounds she could make if she was under him, writhing, or over him, bouncing. Would she squeal or cry out? Would she sound as husky as the whiskey color of her eyes or would she be more high pitch? He figured she would be throaty and husky with her sounds, if her laugh and the little moans she made at the chips were a clue. The images in his frankly brilliant mind made his fingers twitch to take himself in hand and release the tension that had built to a painful ache. He smiled to himself as he punched in the coordinates into the TARDIS navigation system, thinking about the feel of her against him when she hugged or held him. It would be all too easy, he thought to let himself get lost in those erotic thoughts, in the privacy of his room.

Instead, he had gotten up and taken an ice cold shower.

He was a Time Lord, he reminded himself. They did not indulge in such base desires. And they did not lust after humans.

Especially ones with whiskey color eyes.

Throwing the big red lever that would send them flying through the storm of the Time Vortex, the Doctor set them into motion for what would be their next adventure.

He hoped.

Instead, the TARDIS had other ideas. It was never out of malice she did what she did. It was simply too easy to mess with her beloved pilot. At least this time her Wolf knew the game and could play along. And thus, the main room shifted crazily, like a tilt-a-whirl and spun like the outside of the ship was doing. Sparks flew off a few of the console panels, the TARDIS winced at that. Okay, that wasn't intentional. But it wasn't all bad, just a little TLC needed there. So she kept up the rough ride as the Doctor and Rose clung with matching manic grins to her.

"Hold onto that lever," the Doctor called out to Rose.

She did not hesitate for a second, grabbing hold of the lever in question and flipping it to the right position it needed to be in and held it down. Some of the crazy twists stopped. The TARDIS pressed against Rose's mind, nudging her to a couple of switches in the down position. With her free hand, the golden girl reached out and quickly flipped them up. The loud grinding of metal against metal ceased. Rose had to grin when she felt the TRADIS relief wash over her. How long had those been in the wrong position, Rose had to wonder.

The Doctor was not idle at all. In fact, he was in near constant motion, jumping from one panel to another. How he was able to keep his footing, Rose would never know. Throwing switches, ringing bells, pressing buttons, he even pumped a bike pump a few times to Rose's amusement. His 'modifications' never ceased to entertain her. Or the TARDIS. It was on the tip of Rose's tongue to ask the Doctor if he actually knew what he was doing, but thought better of it. Shifting back and forth between the two panels, he was grinning at her, waiting for her to ask him where he was taking her. She just stared at him back, the little smirk on her lips.

A pout darkened his pale blue eyes for a moment when he realized she wasn't going to play along. Throwing another lever, a bit haphazardly, he turned to speak when the room shook hard.

"At least it's not spinning," Rose grumbled as she held on for dear life.

Sparks flew from a few of the untouched panels. Rose was reaching for a button on the panel next to her, at the TARDIS' urgings when the Doctor cut into her thoughts.

"Hold that one down!" he commanded, pointing at a white one on the panel to the other side of the one with the button she was reaching for.

"I'm _holding_ this one down!" She yelled back, still trying to reach that damn button.

"Well, hold them both down," the Doctor retorted making Rose glare at him.

Looking over at the lever in question, she glared at it like it was offending her. She knew it was out of arms' reach for her, so she threw her leg up onto the panel. Using her foot, she held the white lever down. Then she stretched, determined to hit the damn button the TARDIS was insisting on being push.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine," the Doctor called back at Rose. "That's what you're getting. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" The Doctor was talking rapidly as he worked.

"What happened in 1860?" Rose had to ask, wincing in her head. Some questions are just destined to be asked multiple times, she guessed. Even the stupid ones.

"Don't know," The Doctor laughed as he pulled out a rubber mallet and hit the panel to his right. "Let's find out! Hold One!"

Rose stretched just enough that she was able to slap her fingertips against the glowing button and let out a sigh of relief when the violent shaking stopped. The Doctor, when she stole a look at him, was grinning like the hitting had worked. Rose just rolled her eyes and tried not to think of the rather risqué pose she was in, draped over the console like she was. It was cold comfort to know that the Doctor would never be behind her to see it.

Or give her any more fantasies.

The TARDIS landed with a loud thump, throwing both of her passengers on their backs. The control panels let out steam as if the TARDIS was letting out a heavy breathe. Laughter filled the massive room from both of them. If the time and space machine had a head, she would have shaken it at them. Silly organics, she thought fondly.

"Blimey," Rose's laughing voice rose above the sounds of the old engines settling.

The Doctor rolled over to his side, facing where Rose was laughing on her back, knees slightly bent. She was laughing with complete delight at the rough landing. Pulling himself to his feet, he helped her to her feet, pulling her up with ease.

"You're telling me," he grinned at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled brightly at him, running fingers through her mussed up hair. "Nothing broken. Did we make it? When and where are we?"

Still smiling at the little human, the Doctor made his way to the monitor to check. He couldn't remember the last time since the War that he had actively enjoyed traveling this much. Glancing at Rose one more time, he checked the reports of what was around them.

"I did it!" he crowed, grinning manically. "Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples. December twenty-fourth, 1860. Ha!"

"You sure about that?" Rose watched him with a smirk and a knowing gleam in her eyes.

The Doctor smugly gestured towards the door, "All yours."

"It's so weird," Rose muttered softly, moving closer to him. "It's Christmas. But, like, think about it. Christmas, 1860. Happens once. Just once, and it's gone." She reached out and placed a hand on the lapel of his leather jacket, smoothing it as she continued. "It's finished. It'll never happen again. "

He covered her hand with his larger one, studying her intently. Her eyes, still so full of life suddenly filled with a deep pain.

"Except for you," Rose murmured, lifting her face to study him as intently as he was her. His smile was soft as he listened to her, comforting. "You can go back and see days that are dead and gone. A hundred thousand sunsets ago…"

For a moment, she wanted to know, had he ever gone back in time to see her after he left her. It nearly broke her heart to think about. Forcing those thoughts she wasn't even aware were being reflected in her eye, she smiled up at him.

"No wonder you never stay still."

The Doctor curled his fingers around the small hand he still held and squeezed. He didn't know what had put that darkness in her eyes or made her look so broken for a second. He realized he hated it. Hated whoever put it there.

"Not a bad life," he replied lightly.

"Better with two," Rose purred at him.

The two of them lost themselves in that moment, just smiling at each other. Together that darkness inside each of them seem to ease back, instinct pulling them together. For a moment, Rose's eyes flicked to the Doctor's lips then back again. Unconsciously, she wetted her lips, not knowing the Doctor was watching that little pink tip run over her full lips and found himself wanting again. Then, Rose suddenly grinned, as if she remembered something and dashed past him, slapping him on the ass as she ran.

"Come on then!"

"Oi!" The Doctor protested, laughing. "Where do you think you're going?"

"1860, where else?" Rose paused, looking back at him.

"Not like that," the Doctor grinned, crossing his arms over his chest as she looked down at herself. "You'll start a riot, Barbarella! How is it you thought to change for the future, but not think about it for the past?"

Rose stood there like a deer caught in headlights for a moment. She had honestly forgotten about that. She had been so excited to see if they actually made it to Naples that she didn't think about her jeans and trainers in 1860. Again.

"Well, go on," he was delighting in her expression. It was so innocent and adorable, he almost wouldn't know about that darkness that dwelled in her heart. "Wardrobe room with you. Hurry up!"

The Doctor watched as she hurried down the corridor, the smile fading from his face. What was that he had seen in her eyes? Those enchanting brown orbs had appeared so much older than they should be. She had looked so lost, broken. Squatting down, he pulled a part of the grating up before lowering himself down. His thoughts were swirling around what he knew about the mysterious girl that was quickly stealing his sanity from me. Every minute he spent with her, he found it harder to breathe when she was out of his sight.

Shaking his head again, for started doing a few minor repairs, to the annoyance of the TARDIS. The Doctor was so lost in his thoughts as he bent down, checking the wires. His mind was centered on Rose. He knew that she appeared to be a nineteen year old from London, Earth. But there were times, like against the Nestene where she had shown compassion and no fear. Against Cassandra, her compassion was tempered with the rage for justice for those that lost their lives at the plans of the skin rack. She adapted faster than any human or companion he ever met in his considerably long life. Even the ones from other planets.

She was fast to his side, ready to do as he needed. She challenged him and gave the feeling she knew him more than she let on. Then there were the touches of the mind he swore were her. But humans aren't telepathic by nature. And she never once questioned why she was hearing English from the aliens on Platform One she had met. Frowning down at the wires crossly, the Doctor stopped what he was doing, hauling himself out of the hole. He made his way to his room, for the second time since he had met Rose.

Pushing the door, he walked into the dark room. The only light he would accept in the room was from the bathroom and the hall. He didn't want to see the room in detail. The TARDIS tended to change his room based on the personality changes with each regeneration. Out of the corner of his eye, he stopped to look at the mess that was once the mirror that had been over his dresser. He had told the TARDIS to leave it be after he shattered it shortly after his regeneration. He hadn't wanted to know what he looked. Didn't care enough to know. Walking to the closet he knew was there, he pulled out a clean jumper. Throwing his jacket onto the bed, he pulled his current jumper off.

For a moment, he wished there was a mirror in there. Looking down at himself, he wondered what Rose thought of him. With his big ears, and too large nose. He knew he wasn't pretty. It was with her at his side he had cared enough to look at himself for the time. Now he looked down at his body. He wasn't built impressively, he sighed. Wide chest with a light dusting of hair and a long torso. Skinny, he thought with a laugh. Patting his stomach, he wondered if he lost some weight again.

Before Rose came into his life, he often forgot to eat.

Pulling on the clean jumper, the Doctor stalked from the room back to the console room, snatching his jacket up as he walked by. Slipping into the leather armor, he stopped a moment. Breathing in deep, the faint traces of Rose's scent was still there, clinging to the fabric. It brought a soft smile to his face as he let his mind wander back to the sigh of her sleeping peacefully under it on the jump seat. It took him a lot of willpower to not just sit there and watch her. Knowing his luck, she would have woken up and called him a pervert.

Not like he didn't call himself that.

'Where is Rose?' the Doctor reached out to his ship, curious why the little Earth girl hadn't returned yet.

 _Getting dressed,_ the TARDIS returned. _Patience._

He lowered himself back into the hole under the grating and started again on his useless repairs.

'It's not like she needs to do anything,' he told the TARDIS absently. 'Fantastic already, is what she is.'

 _I agree. She does not ,_ the TARDIS sighed. _She thinks she is plain at best. Let her have this._

'Why would she think that?' the Doctor's head snapped up. "Who told her that?" he called out a little louder than he meant to.

"Who told who what?" Rose's voice surprised him.

Turning around so fast, he hit his elbow on the grating. His jaw dropped at the same time his hand went slack, dropping his sonic screwdriver on his foot.

"Blimey," he breathed, taking her in. "You look beautiful."

Rose blushed softly, giving him a shy smile. He didn't seem to want to look away from her.

She truly was beautiful to him. More so now. The dress she had selected only enhanced her natural beauty. Her hair was twisted elegantly up, held in place by the hair pin he had bought her at the alien market. Another one crossed it and held her hair firmly in place. Little yellow gemstones glittered at her ears daintily, setting off her eyes in the dull light of the room. No necklace touched her neck, leaving it bare to his gaze. The urge to cover the skin there with his mouth, to nibble, to lick and bite. To mark was nearly knee buckling for the Doctor. Her dress was perfect for her. A tasteful, yet simply corset in dark browns and blacks with accents of gold hugged her torso, setting her breasts up to appear more full and soft than ever. The skirt of the dress was the same colors as the corset, with hints of the yellow crystals that played with the ruffle that covered her feet.

Was she wearing a garter, the Doctor found himself wondering.

Clearing his throat, he took a moment to retrieve his sonic. He needed that moment to get the pure biological reaction to her ease off a little. He was aching already, cock twitching in the confines of his jeans.

Fuck.

Rose was grinning at him now, waiting for something.

Blinking up at her innocently, the Doctor pulled himself once again from the hole. "What?"

That made Rose blink at him, surprise on that expressive face. She said nothing, still waiting for something.

"What?" the Doctor asked again, turning from her to carefully squat, swallowing the grunt as he strained and rubbed the inside of this denim. Not the best feeling in the universe, really. Pushing the grate back into place, he turned back to her. She had her head canted to the side. A slow, soft smile curled her lips and he fought the urge to lean down to kiss those welcoming lips.

Instead, he took her bare shoulders in his hands and brought his lips to her forehead in a lingering kiss. "You look fantastic," he whispered to her, watching as the blush covered her pale cheeks once more. Taking a step away from her, he offered her his arm.

Breaking out of her stupor that his actions had caused her, she suddenly grinned up at him brightly and shook her head.

"Wait here," she laughed, heels clicking against the grating as she hurried to the door. Turning back, she gave him her signature grin, "You've done this before. This one is mine."

He could only laugh as he followed her slowly.

Rose was enchanted as always when she stepped out into the snow. The gleeful smile on her face lit up doubly so when she realized that she won their little bet. She knew exactly where they were and when. She would never forget the soft snow fall as she spun around. She laughed out, ignoring the cold and closed her eyes. The snowflakes kissed her nose, cheeks, her lashes.

As she was dressing, the TARDIS had reached out to her in comfort as the memories had started to fall in her mind. It was nearly overwhelming, choking her in the quiet of the wardrobe room as she had crumpled to the floor, hugging herself. The tears had been hot and her sobs harsh as she rocked herself. It hurt so much. It was like someone had taken the old wound, long since scabbed over, and ripped it open again. She remembered the feelings of terror as she had fallen. Of being lost in the desperate heartbreak as she bruised her hands and knuckles beating the unfeeling white wall. The sheer darkness of her mind until she finally saw him one more time. Only to be denied the one thing she had ever wanted from him.

Him to just tell her.

But he never did. Even as he abandoned her and John in Pete's world. As he stole her choice from her and broke her soul. He still could not tell her the truth.

The sound of a door closing and the click of a lock caused her eyes to open. A soft cloth covered her shoulders. Turning, Rose found the Doctor behind her putting a black velvet cloak over her. Without a word, he took her now cold hands in his, and covered them with soft matching gloves. The tenderness he showed her made her own darkness ease back more.

He would never abandon me, Rose thought with a blush.

Stepping back, he grinned that daft grin of his down at her and once more offered his elbow.

"Ready for this?"

With a laugh and a nod, Rose accepted his offered arm.

"Here we go!" the Doctor laughed as her head leaned against his shoulder. "History!"

The pair exited the alley, and were greeted almost instantly to the sound of carolers moving down the street. The snow muffled the loud sound of hooves clacking against cobblestone a little, as carriages bumped pass them. The streets were surprisingly busy as party goers and revelers walked, calling out greetings and season wishes to everyone. Drunks staggered along the sidewalks and merchants called out with their wares for last minute shoppers or the working man hurrying back to his wife for dinner.

Like before, Rose was simply enchanted with the near fairy tale like quality of the night.

The Doctor kept Rose close to his side. He noticed more than a few looks being thrown Rose's way. He fought again to growl at the men what dared to get to close to her. Instead he graced them with the look that earned him the nickname the Oncoming Storm. Part of him tried to excuse his protectiveness as the fact she was in his care and still just a child. She trusted him to keep her safe, damnit. So if he was fantasize of breaking the limbs of any man that strayed too close to the two of them, that was just him making sure his companion was safe and sound.

At his side.

Away from them.

The Doctor stepped away from Rose long enough to buy a paper from someone once they reached a main square. He could hear her calling out to others, wishing them a happy Christmas in return as she walked back to her side. Vaguely aware that a pair of blokes had tried to approach her while he was away, the Doctor merely glared dangerously at them as she moved to her spot beside him. She waved at the two men, bidding them good night. He heard her say something about her escort was back and she would be fine.

Looking over the paper, the Doctor had a sinking feeling. It only got worse as they two of them kept walking. He could feel Rose's amusement again, all smug, as she took his arm again. Her fingers dusted some snow off the leather, pausing when he groaned. Her grin only got bigger, her expression turning a mocking copy of an innocent stare.

"Something wrong, Doctor?"

Clearing his throat, and refusing to look at her, he mumbled, "Might have got the flight a bit wrong."

"So?" Rose shifted closer to him, still grinning.

"It's not 1860," he admitted, refusing still to look up from the paper. "It's 1869."

"I don't care," she nearly laughed.

"And it's not Naples," now he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, suspicious.

"Still don't care," she laughed openly, before calling out another Christmas greeting to a passing couple.

"It's Cardiff."

"Well," she beamed, not knowing he was watching her. "I did say to Mum I might end up in Cardiff."

The Doctor paused to stare at her now. She turned to look up into his eyes, internally wincing when she realized she was being too casual about the whole thing. She offered her a teasing grin, "You owe me chips again."

"I do not," the Doctor actually looked affronted.

"You do," Rose said. "You got the location wrong. I told you if you did, you owed me chips. If you did, then I would admit you were impressive."

He just gaped at her. "When did that agreement happen?"

"Wait," Rose blinked then nearly squealed. "You said it's December 24th 1869 in Cardiff, right?"

"Yeah," the Doctor watched now as she seemed to become more excited.

"Oh that's fantastic!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek quickly. "Charles Dickens was in Cardiff for Christmas in 1869. He had a show where he recited 'A Christmas Carole'. Imagine, Doctor? Getting to see The Charles Dickens, telling one of his most famous stories!"

He almost asked her how she knew that as he remembered her telling him she liked History. Maybe she was like him, a big fan of the famous author. Nodding, his face broke into a wide, daft smile.

"Well then," he agreed with her. "Let's go see if the show has begun yet. Bet we could get in."

Giggling, the two of them started off towards the theater. At least, were they thought it was. Rose honestly couldn't remember where it was from last time. Going there, they had run, following screams. Leaving there, she was drugged. The Doctor stopped to ask directions a moment then the time travelers were off to enjoy a night at the theater.

Of course, the universe never lets things be quite so easy for her Champion.

A scream split the air, followed by others. Rose blinked and gripped the Doctor's arm tightly. It was starting, she thought with a trembling breath. The Doctor didn't notice her chance physically, but he did feel a shift in the warm affection he had been feeling to tension and dread.

Then, like all the times before, it was gone as Rose released his arm. It was like someone or something was blocking. Or hiding from him. He turned to say something when a louder scream tore his attention from Rose.

Grinning at her he tossed the paper over his shoulder, "That's more like it!"

He took off in the directions of the screams, still grinning like the mad fool he was. But if anyone looked close enough, those pale blue eyes did not reflect it. No, they looked dark and stormy now. He had a strong suspicious what he was feeling was. But that was for another time. Right now was for adventure.

Running across Cardiff Square, the Doctor was aware that Rose was right behind him, panting slightly. The heels of her boots clacking against the stones as she fought to keep up with his long legged run sounded behind him, making him swell with pride. Reaching back, he took hold of her hand again out of instinct to keep her close. Ahead of them, he saw the theater as people were pouring out of it, running terrified in whatever direction they could safely run. It was a mob scene really.

Looking around frantically as the people ran, Rose looked for the hearse. Spotting it already at the curb, people running around it, Rose knew that Sneed and Gwyneth were already inside. The trick was to keep from being drugged this time, she mused. A man running away from the danger slammed into her shoulder, jerking her free from the Doctor's grip. He stopped instantly, spinning around to watch as another man grabbed hold of Rose, pulling her back away from the theater.

"Don't go in there!" he was crying out in alarm. "Demons haunt it!"

The Doctor struggled against the crowd to get to Rose when she yelled at him to go on.

"I'll catch up as soon as I can," she urged him, eyes wide. The man had let go of her and run off. He obviously didn't want to stay close to the damn theater any longer.

Nodding, the Doctor called back "Be careful!" before he turned to enter the theater.

Rose shifted so the carriage of the dead sheltered her from the rushing mob. She watched the Doctor disappeared from her sight and took a deep breath. A group of men had rushed forward to see if anyone needed help and to keep people out of the building. She never noticed the way the people had reacted last time. Even in the panic and fear, a handful of brave people stepped forward to protect the people. People doing the right then, she thought with a smile. Around her, she watched as people across the street and the square clung to each other, comforting and tending to those who were hurt in the stampede. All too soon, however, Sneed and Gwyneth emerged with the body of the old woman held up between them.

Rose, moving from where she stood next to the end of the hearse to the sidewalk, had to wonder how no one noticed this last time.

 _Simple._ The TARDIS giggled. _Remember, humans are thick. For the most part._

'Oi,' Rose sent back with a ghost of a smile on her lips. She was answered with the musical tones of the TARDIS laughing.

Rose waited a little longer as she watched the two of them put the body of Mrs. Redpath into the back of the hearse. Mr. Sneed moved around to ready the horses like last time, leaving the servant girl to finish up.

Moving quickly, Rose rushed to confront Gwyneth. Her sudden appearance startled the poor girl.

"Oh, it's such a tragedy, miss," Gwyneth started talking quickly before Rose could. "Don't worry yourself, me and the master can deal with this. See, the fact is this poor lady's been taken with brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary."

Rose just watched Gwyneth, her face set and eyes stern. The longer Gwyneth spoke, the softer her voice became until she finished on a soft note and lowered her eyes.

"I know that isn't true," Rose stated softly. "She is already dead."

Gwyneth's dark round eyes got even bigger at the words the strange lady was saying. How could she know?

"I also know this isn't the first time this has happened, is it?" Rose let herself mentally reach out to the other girl. If she thought Gwyneth looked shocked before, she was dumbfounded now at the soft, golden warm touch against her mind. "I can help."

Before Gwyneth could reply, horror took over her face a second too late, alerting Rose to Sneed's return. Acting on remembered instinct, Rose grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the drugged rag in a tight grasp. Moving slower than she would have liked, Rose ducked under Sneed's arm, pulling it back with her as her wrenched it up his back. Gwyneth could only squeak in shock. She had never seen anyone move like that.

"Mr. Sneed," Rose greeted him, her voice still soft as she kept the man in her grip, trapping the hand with the rag between them. "It is very rude to drug someone who is only trying to help you out with your problem."

"Problem, Miss?" Mr. Sneed tried to stammer out. If his maid was shocked, he was dumbfounded. How did a simple female get the better of him? "We, we have no problems. We are just trying to help this dear lady. Sick she is, you know."

"And you try to knock me out instead of telling me that?" Rose challenged the foul little old man.

"Right, well, you see," Mr. Sneed tried to think of something anything to say when suddenly he was released. Staggering forward, he turned around as quick as his age would allow, Gwyneth at his side to steady him. "So who are you then, Miss? To disturb us in this time of urgent need?"

Rose almost smiled as he tried to turn this around on her. She almost was expecting him to tell her she wouldn't understand, being a simple female that she was.

"My name is Rose Tyler," she greeted him with a smile and a nod of the head. "I work for a man called the Doctor. We are aware of your problem with the deceased being restless. We can help you."

The pair looked surprised at her words which made her want to laugh. Swallowing back her giggle at their expense, she kept that little professional smile that apparently she had retained from a lifetime ago.

"How can this man," Mr. Sneed asked softly, closing the back door of the hearse, "help us exactly? Is he… well is he a part of the Church maybe?"

Shaking her head, Rose glanced towards the doors of the theater. The Doctor would come out at any moment, she needed to keep them here longer. There was no way she could explain why she stopped them to him.

"No, but he has experience in dealing with the unknown," Rose tried.

"A detective then," Sneed nodded.

"Doctor," Rose corrected with a smile. "A very learned man. He and I can help you."

"Rose!" the Doctor called out to her, excited as he jogged down the steps towards them. A man she knew to be the man of the hour himself, Mr. Charles Dickens, was following the Doctor down the stairs. She found it funny to watch Charles continue to rant and deny what he saw with his own eyes. That was so the Charlie Boy she remembered so fondly.

A smile bloomed over her face as she turned to address him. Taking a step around the carriage, she suddenly lost her footing. A patch of ice found her heeled boot, sending her crashing to the cobblestones. All around her she could hear people's shouts of surprise as her temple connected with a hard thud.

"ROSE!" She could hear the Doctor yelling for her, but he sounded so far away.

As darkness swamped her mind and she lost consciousness, all Rose Tyler could think was: Of course.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Roses are Pink. Doctors like Blue. I know own, you no sue.

 **A/N:** I want to let you all know how happy it made me to read your reviews, and know that I made many of you laugh with the ending of the last chapter. It was mentioned also in a review that the slow burn is real. Oh yes, my friends, it will slowly burn and simmer before it's done. Once again, I want to let each and every one of you know how happy and humble you make me when you take the time to review, or favor, or even just follow the story. Thank you all so very much. I hope I continue to entertain!

And for those you reviewed this last week, I am sorry if I didn't reply to you. Things got a little crazy with my medical issues.

Now, without further ado: Enjoy!

 **Edit:** A shout out to PsychePetras for catching an error and letting me know.

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 11: Please Listen to Me!

 _Rose gasped, holding her side where a plasma bolt had burned its way through her Gallifreyan armored body suit. It was agonizing. The only good thing about it, it cauterized the wound. No chance to bleed out, Rose thought grimly. Laying back against the dirt bowl she found herself in, surrounded by what she once called a fairy circle of trees, she looked over at the few others who had found shelter there. Tony was there, half his face coated in blood. His normally blonde hair dark in the light from the head wound he was ignoring. On his neck was a mark, green and branching out as the poison worked through his veins. It had to be horrible for him, she couldn't even imagine the pain her little brother had to be in._

 _Jake was there as well. He was mostly unharmed, a few burns here and there. He also was the lucky son of a bitch of the group. Unfortunately his luck ran out with one of the hostiles, one he swore was some kind of Cyber men they had never seen before, caught him and snapped his gun arm with the ease one might use when breaking a dry branch. Or twig. Now, he was spotting a broken leg to match his arm. He was leaning back across from Rose, breathing deeply, trying to think of a plan to get them all safely out of the forest alive._

 _River Song had definitely seen better days. Her face was drawn with pain, trying to tend to Tony's head. Her abdomen was stained dark. She had taken a shot from one of the smaller, lizard like people there. They had only recently got the bleeding to stop. She was deathly pale, breathing raggedly. Every in breath was shaky, every out was rattled. Rose worried her friend might have a punctured lung and was trying to tough it out. The look in River's normally bright green eyes were dull. John was gone. Her husband had been taken by the monsters in the dark. River knew she was going to die soon._

 _Suddenly the world shifted, tilting and appeared to Rose's eyes like water rippling. Sitting up, she watched in horror as all the golden timelines suddenly snapped. One after another. A figure walked towards her in the chaos as the world was filled with screams again, ripping itself to shreds. The figure held out his hand._

 _She knew it was a man, but not who. Blood dripped from him. Rose recoiled back, straining to get away but her body wouldn't obey. The figure came closer and closer._

 _Then came the gold and silver lights, the song of war beat in her ears. It almost drowned out the roar from the shadowed man._

" _You will never escape me, Bad Wolf! You hear me! You. Are. MINE!"_

* * *

The scream that threatened to rip from her mouth got caught in her throat as her eyes flew open wide. Rose clawed at the hands that were holding her back as she struggled to stand, sit up, anything just she wasn't on her back. Reality, dreams and memories warred behind her eyes, through her broken mind, confusing her.

"No!" Rose tried to yell but it came out a whimpers as she slumped, weak and dizzy back down onto something soft.

Warmth filled her mind, soothing her and nudging the confusion back. As the clouds cleared up, she became aware of someone whispering to her softly. The voice was deep, low and accented pleasantly. Soft, cool fingers brushed against her forehead and temples.

"Shh," the voice was telling her. "Take it easy. You got a nasty bump, you do. Silly little ape."

Opening her eyes again, Rose was greeted to the sight of the Doctor leaning over her.

"Hi," he greeted her with a soft smile.

"Hi," she mumbled back at him.

Confusion and questions clouded her eyes as she tried to remember what happened. She wasn't in the viewing room this time. There was no murderous old woman or young man bearing down on her. Helping her sit up, the Doctor eased his body behind her on the chaise, letting her lean back heavily against his chest. He shifted one arm around her, holding her carefully around the waist. As she became more and more coherent, Rose realized they were in Sneed's parlor. Mr. Sneed and Charles were talking. Vaguely she heard Sneed say something about him being about to go to the Bishop for an exorcism.

"Tommyrot," Charles snorted derisively.

Mr. Sneed chose that moment to ignore the author and looked back over at where the Doctor and Rose were seated. "Well, sir, you said when we got here you would explain what was happening. And I see your assistant is awake now."

Rose felt the Doctor stiffen a little against her. Leaning her head back, she looked up at him. Before he could say anything something caught both their attentions. Two sets of eyes, one gold one blue, locked onto the gas lamp on the wall next to the door. Gwyneth entered the room with a silver tray, four tea cups balanced with ease. A small blue pot paired with matching creamer and sugar dishes completed the set. The Doctor shifted carefully out from behind Rose and moved to the wall.

"Having trouble with your gas?" Rose asked out of reflex as the Doctor touched the wall, putting his ear against it. The other three occupants of the room turned to watch him as Rose stood up.

"What in the name of Shakespeare is going on?" Charles asked, wonder filling his voice.

The Doctor motioned them all to hush as her frowned. Rose took two steps forward then froze as she heard it. The whispers, the cold feeling that seemed physical and mental wash over her making her shiver. That didn't happen before, she thought with wide eyes. Turning her attention away from the Doctor, she looked towards another door that led deeper into the spooky house.

"There's something inside the walls," the Doctor frowned. "The gas pipes. Rose, something's living inside the gas."

Turning to his companion, he found her standing perfectly still and watching the other doorway. Her eyes were slightly narrowed as if she was concentrating. Moving from the wall, he came to her side. He saw that look before on her on Platform One.

"What is it?" he asked her softly, following her gaze. Then he heard something from down the hall.

A door handle rattling.

"Something's down there," Rose murmured. "I thought I saw… felt something."

She expected the Doctor to demand an answer from her. Surprise distracted her when he didn't. Instead, he walked through the doorway and headed down the hallway with that confidant swagger only he could pull off. Rose was behind him in a flash. The sound of rapid footsteps behind her told her the other three were not about to be left out. Smirking to herself, she couldn't blame them. The Doctor had that effect on people, really.

The sound of someone hitting a door with an open palm got stronger and stronger as the group ventured closer to the origin of the mystery. Rose reached out and gripped the Doctor's hand again. Glancing back at her, he tugged her closer to his side. She could feel each of her muscles tensing up as they got closer and closer. Normally she would have laughed at the idea of zombies, but this was turning out to be more like a horror film than it had the first time she went through it. And it was terrifying then!

A white door towards the back of the house that acted as the funeral home turned out to be the source of the sounds. Without releasing Rose from his grip, the Doctor reached out, testing the handle. Locked. Stepping back, he lined up to kick the door in when Sneed yelled out.

"This is my house!" He glared at the Doctor, who just stared right back at him. Moving past the Doctor, the undertaker fished out a ring full of keys and unlocked the door. Stepping back, he motioned for the Doctor to do the honors. Grinning, the Doctor went to open the portal when it swung suddenly inwards. He and Rose found themselves face to face with two walking dead bodies. Their nearly white blue eyes swept over the gathering of five people before the male of the two, poor Mr. Redpath Rose recalled from a distant memory, lunged at them.

Someone cried out, possibly Gwyneth as Mr. Redpath surged into the hallway. The Doctor tried to move Rose out of the way, but the zombie was faster than it looked. Ice cold fingers locked on Rose's shoulder, pulling her back. The Doctor growled in his throat, wrapping his arms around her waist and hauled her back to his side. At the same time, Rose was mule kicking her attacked hard. She felt the heel of her boot connect with possibly the kneecap. Then a sick snapping sound made her wince a little. The zombie of Mr. Redpath released her immediately, stumbling only to be kicked again by the Doctor. The heavy work books connecting the dead male square in the chest, sending him back into the walking dead form of his grandmother.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose noted that Sneed had moved himself to stand closer to the door and the two zombies, Gwyneth safely behind him.

"It's a prank," Charles gasped from Rose's shoulder. "It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence."

"No, we're not," the Doctor answered, his grin grim and cold. "The dead are walking."

Tightening his grip on Rose's waist, he pulled her more firmly to his side protectively. Looking up at him, she noted the lack of excitement and curiosity in his expression this time. He looked angry.

"Alright then. My name's the Doctor," he announced with that same confidence and authority that was his birth right. "Who are you, then? What do you want?"

The group as a whole tensed up now, waiting. Rose gripped at the Doctor's jacket tightly.

"We're failing," was the reply. Behind her, Charles drew in a shape breathe.

The voice that came out of Mr. Redpath was not the voice of a man, of any age. It was like a chorus of voices, soft and childish, all speaking in harmony with each other.

"Open the rift," the child like voices pleaded, "we're dying! Trapped. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us!"

As soon as the plea was delivered, the two bodies of old Mrs. Redpath and her grandson opened. The same blue gaseous forms spilled out on a scream. They circled the room, shrieking and wailing before they were swallowed by the flickering gas lamps against a wall.

* * *

The group returned to the parlor after the encounter. During the slow walk back, the Doctor had introduced Rose to Charles. The two greeted each other as was appropriate then fell silent. Each of the group was shake but for different reasons. Rose sunk back down on the chaise she had woken up on, gently touching her forehead. Like was normal for dealings with the Doctor, everything had happened so quickly she hadn't had time to deal with the fact that she had a raging headache. Or really even acknowledge said headache until now. The Doctor hovered near her, checking on her eyes and looking at the bump on the side of her head. He nodded to himself and moved away, resting against the mantle.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Mr. Sneed," the Doctor instructed, taking control of the situation.

All eyes turned to Sneed now as he sat in his high back chair, fidgeting a bit under the attention.

"You have to understand, sir," he began as Gwyneth handed him a cup of tea. "It's not my fault. It's this house. You see, it always had a reputation. Haunted. But, I never had much bother until a few months back. That was when it all started. The stiffs…"

Mr. Sneed trailed off at the snort from Charles, who was glaring in disapproval at Sneed's wordage. The Doctor was glaring mildly as well. Rose narrowed her eyes at Sneed as well, accepting her own cup with a soft thanks to Gwyneth.

"Erm, the, er, dear departed, I mean, started getting restless," Sneed finished, looking properly abashed at his blunder.

"Ridiculous," Charles huffed. He had declined the tea in favor of a small glass of port. He needed something a bit stronger for his nerves it appeared.

"You witnessed it!" Sneed turned to look over at Charles, who looked away. "Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's truly the queerest things they hang on to." Sneed shrugged, sounded confused.

The Doctor forced himself to relax, idly wondering what it is that Rose got them into and what she knew. Thus far he hadn't been able to question her. Looking away from Sneed, who was talking about one of the other incidents he had dealt with as Gwyneth approached him.

"Here you are, sir," she murmured softly. "Two sugars, just how you like it."

That got his attention. The way she spoke was like she had made him tea hundreds of times before. But her body language was ridged, like she realized her mistake. Glancing over at Rose then to Gwyneth, a smile curled his thin lips. This was just making him more curious.

"Morbid fancy," Charles snorted, dismissing Sneed once again as a fraud.

"Oh, Charles," Rose called out, "you were there with us. You saw it too."

"I saw nothing but an illusion, young lady," he informed her. "So did you. This is no business for a lady."

"If you're going to deny it," the Doctor snapped, angry again, "don't waste my time. Just shut it."

Charles was stunned into silence. He looked at Rose a moment, apologetic. She understood where he was coming from and his desire to protect her. He had been protective in a fatherly way of her before, she thought fondly. It appears that was the same here.

"Tell me about the gas," the Doctor stepped away from the mantle to pace the room restlessly.

"That, that's new, sir," Sneed admitted. "Never seen anything like that before."

"That would mean it's getting stronger, wouldn't it?" Rose stood, asking. "The rift. It's getting wider, and something's sneaking through."

The Doctor turned to smile at his clever Rose. Leave it to her to pick up the pieces to the puzzle.

"What's the rift?" The question came from Charles, his natural curiosity pulling him to ask.

"It's a weak point in time and space," the Doctor answers. "The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of most ghost stories. Most of the time."

"Unless they happen to be caused by oddly dressed men out of time," Rose muttered with a grin of affection at the Doctor. He grinned back at her, relaxing.

"That's how I got the house so cheap," Sneed exclaimed. "Stories going back generations."

Rose stopped listening as she watched Charles slip from the room, looking very disturbed indeed. She knew that feeling as well. When dealing with the Doctor, you either were pulled into a new world, kicking and screaming then thanking him for showing you how to really live. Or you would reject it, fear it, fear him and spend the rest of your life fighting to ignore the fact monsters are real after all. Instantly, Rose took pity on the author. Moving toward the Doctor, Rose placed a hand on his arm.

The Doctor turned to her, Sneed was off on some tangent about how the stories were helpful for business and all that nonsense. He was always more than happy to give her his attention. His little Earth girl rarely asked for his attention like this. In the back of his mind, he could hear the TARDIS chuckling at the line of thought. He smiled at it as well. He had been around her all of three days, almost four now, and he couldn't begin to see his life without her at his side.

"You should go talk to Charles," she suggested softly.

Curling an arm around her shoulders, he laid his forehead against hers. "Are you going to tell me I was being rude, Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled up at him, closing her eyes once again. "Very rude. Rude and not ginger."

He chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Stay out of trouble," he ordered her.

Walking around her, he exited the room to follow where Charles had wandered off to. Rose looked over to see Sneed averting his gaze and Gwyneth blushing rather prettily. Rose blushed a bit herself. Sometimes she forgets others are around, and displays like that one in this era were not for public display. Not wanting to be alone with Sneed, Rose followed Gwyneth from the room.

The little pantry was the same as Rose remembered. Gwyneth moved ahead of her to tend to the washing while Rose let her eyes wander around the room. Nearly fifty years had passed between the time she first stepped foot in here and now, and yet Rose found it interesting the things the memory clings to. Walking over to Gwyneth's side, Rose smiled.

"Can I help with anything?" Rose asked.

"Oh no, Miss," Gwyneth looked shocked. "That wouldn't be right."

"I only want to help you," Rose promised. "I bet you take great pride in how well you take care of Mr. Sneed."

"I do," Gwyneth gave Rose a real smile for the first time. A little gap between her front teeth caused Rose's heart to squeeze a bit as she thought back to her Gwen. "And Mr. Sneed is very generous too in his thanks."

Eight pounds a year, Rose remembered with a little smile. It was hard for Rose to think of something to say. Last time she had been so ignorant of Gwyneth's life, saying so many shocking things. Instead, Rose picked up the drying towel and took a cup from the counter, carefully drying it.

"Do you get any time to yourself?" Rose found herself asking. "Like on Sundays or market days? Just to get out of this spooky place, yeah. Be in the sun?"

Gwyneth grinned at her and nodded. "Yes, miss. I get every Sunday off, good and proper. Between you and me, I think it is just a habit for Mr. Sneed. When I was younger, he sent me off to school every Sunday. Nice and proper, he told me."

Rose grinned, picturing such a creepy old man doing his best for Gwyneth in her youth.

"Did sums and everything," Gwyneth mentioned, then grinned wickedly at Rose. "To be honest, I hated every second."

"I did too," Rose laughed with Gwyneth. For the moment, this stolen little moment in the stream of time, they were more like two mates talking, than the servant girl and the girl out of time.

Leaning in, Gwyneth confessed with a whisper, "Once, I didn't go at all. I ran on the heath all on my own!"

At the other girl's squeak of joy, having someone she could confine in made Rose laugh again.

"Have you and the Doctor been married long?"

The question came out of left field for Rose. She froze and looked at Gwyneth, her face a bright red. "We aren't. I mean, he and I aren't like that."

Gwyneth gave her a look, the laughter fading from her eyes. "Are you sure of that, Miss?"

Slowly Rose nodded. Vaguely she could feel the nudge of the TARDIS, warning her of danger. Another feeling, one she didn't notice last time pulled at her mind. Gwyneth, she realized in amazement.

"You are the strangest thing, miss," Gwyneth breathed. Rose knew she could close her mind from the girl, but didn't. She needed Gwyneth to see, to understand. "You come from so very, very far away. Farther than you ever flew. London… but not the London I know. So noisy. And all those people…"

Rose held the darker gaze of the servant girl, letting her see.

"And you, you've flown so terribly far. So much heartache. Oh, the things you've seen. The things you know. Darkness. Blood. But light, so bright hidden. Battles and … the big bad wolf!" Gwyneth suddenly broke away, backing up quickly against the shelves.

Her eyes started to water as she nearly wept out her apologies to Rose. Not having wanted her to see all that, Rose came forward and gathered the slim form of Gwyneth into her arms and just held her close.

"S'alright, Gwyneth," Rose whispered softly. "You're alright. I promise. S'alright."

"I'm so sorry, Rose," the girl whimpered and Rose knew it wasn't because she looked that she was apologizing for. It was for what Rose had gone through. "I, I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mum said I had the sight. But, she-she told me to hide it!"

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful," the Doctor interrupted them, startling to two women apart. "Is that right?"

"All the time, sir," Gwyneth bowed her head, trying to stop her trembling. "Every night. V-voices in my head."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. He merely looked at her impassively before looking over at Gwyneth again.

"You grew up on top of the rift," he told her, ignoring Rose. "You're part of it. You're the key."

This time Rose took a step closer to Gwyneth, frowning at the Doctor. And she was still ignored.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts," the trembling girl admitted."

"Well, that should help," the Doctor suddenly grinned. Rose knew that grin. "You can show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?"

"Don't you even suggest we –" Rose started only to be cut off.

"We're going to have a séance," he beamed when he heard Rose growl a soft 'damn it' under her breath.

* * *

Before Rose could even try to talk to Doctor out of this idea, she found herself back in the parlor with the others. She was happy to see Charles was still there. Moving over to him as the Doctor and Sneed moved a table into the middle of the room under Gwyneth's instructions, Rose smiled at the author who still looked like he wanted to run.

"You doing alright?" She asked softly, with a matching smile.

"Oh, my," Charles seemed to be shaken out of his thoughts when she spoke to him. "I suppose. It's still very hard to come to terms with, my dear. To learn that everything you thought you knew is, in fact, wrong."

"It's not wrong," Rose admitted, turning to watch as Gwyneth sent the Doctor out of the room to fetch a couple more chairs. "There's just more, so much more to learn."

Charles nodded a little, taking a drink of his port. "Your Doctor said nearly the same thing to me earlier."

Rose smiled at the fact Charles called the Doctor hers. "S'what he taught me when we first met. He rescued me from death at the hands of living plastic. Don't ask." Rose laughed a little at Charles' expression. "After that, my life was never the same."

Charles and Rose both fell silent, both lost in their thoughts as they pondered the world they found themselves in.

"Charles, Rose," the Doctor called them over as he came back in with two extra chairs. Setting them at the table, he held his hand out to Rose.

Charles watched as the smile and light washed over the young girl's lovely face. She walked over to the Doctor and took his hand in a ease that spoke volumes for the pair. The Doctor nodded to him as he took a seat, pulling Rose in the one beside him. Gwyneth took her place between Rose and Charles. Mr. Sneed sat in his high back chair he had moved to the table, between the Doctor and Charles.

Reaching out, Gwyneth took Rose's hand confidently, but was more shy when she reached for Charles. He looked like he wanted to say something but not to. Instead he just took the offered hand, a bit surprised at the smile Rose gave him and the encouraging nod.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists," the servant girl explained to the table. "She's down in Mid Town. We must all join hands."

Charles made a snorting sound, but remained in his seat.

"That a'boy," the Doctor beamed at Charles.

"I have to just say," Charles began, trying to be a bit more open minded. "This is often the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. In my experiences, these séances are nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box between the knees."

His voice had become more and more disgruntled as he spoke, making Gwyneth pale and lower her gaze to the table, ashamed. Seeing her reaction, he was quick to assure her that while his belief was very much in question, he would stay and help. Who knows, he laughed. He might even learn something new.

"Good man," Rose cheered him, squeezing Gwyneth's cool fingers lightly.

"Nothing I love more than a happy medium," the Doctor piped up, earning himself a few looks from around the table. He just continued his daft grin.

"I can't believe you just said that," Rose chuckled, shaking her head.

At a nod from the Doctor, Gwyneth closed her eyes. Reaching out with her mind for the spirits, like she had been told before by others, calling out for an answer. Her mind touched something else instead in that moment. Flashes of others' memories assaulted her mind, making her frown. She saw a burnt orange sky, a young boy standing in the tall grass, all alone. She saw a man standing in the study of his home, aching and alone, frustrated and full of pain. She saw another young boy, sitting on the steps of his house while watching all the other children playing, though he was never invited to play. The last thing that flashed through her mind was an image of herself, standing still in a grey dark room, what looked like fire all around her. She could feel the anguish the viewer was feeling, the sheer pain at not being able to do more. That mind, she knew this one. She had seen it once already.

In this mind, Gwyneth saw her own fate.

"Speak to us," Gwyneth called out softly, letting the images fall away. "Are you there? Spirits?"

Gwyneth's eyes snapped open and raised them towards the ceiling. A soft murmuring filled the room, too faint for most to hear it.

"Can you hear that?" Rose asked softly, looking up as well.

The Doctor squeezed her hand, nodding. Across the table, Charles strained to hear what Rose and the Doctor were hearing.

"Nothing," he told them. "Nothing is happening. I stand by my belief this is sheer folly."

"I feel them!" Gwyneth suddenly cried out, her head falling back, "I can feel them."

The room erupted suddenly with dozens of the blue gaseous people, circling and spinning through the room. They were all wailing, crying out as if in pain.

Rose frowned, trying to hear. They were all talking, screaming out. "What're they saying?" She sounded concerned to the Doctor. Her grip on his hand had gotten harder.

"They can't get through the rift," the Doctor explained, frowning a bit himself, trying to understand what was being cried out by a thousand voices. It was not sitting well with him. It was reminding him all too much of the Moment and what followed. "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't," Gwyneth cried out in pain.

"Yes, you can," the Doctor instructed her. "Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore," Rose began, her voice trembling a little. She was cut off from whatever else she was going to say as three angelic looking blue beings appeared behind Gwyneth. It nearly took everything in her to force back the growl and the Wolf inside. Rose could feel the TARDIS trying to assist, even from so far from them.

"Good God," Sneed exclaimed. "Spirits from the other side!"

"Other side of the universe, maybe," the Doctor murmured, his eyes on the three beings and no one else.

Gwyneth slowly lowered her head and reopened her eyes. They were glassy, unfocused. When she spoke, she echoed the words of the middle being directly behind her. Her grip on Charles and Rose's hands had gone lack. The two of them exchanged looks before looked at the sight before them.

"Pity us," the creature was saying. "Please, pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us."

"What do you want us to do?" the Doctor's Northern tones called out, taking control of the situation before Rose could even try.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift," the Gelth pleaded of the Doctor, ignoring everyone else now. "Make the bridge. Keep the Wolf at bay."

"What for?" that question came from Charles. His curiosity overcoming his fear of the situation.

"We are so very few," the Gelth answered mournfully. "The last of our kind. We face extinction."

Rose glared at the Gelth's lies.

"Why?" the Doctor asked, frowning now. "What happened?"

"Once, we had a physical form like you," the lead Gelth told them. "But then the war came."

"War?" Charles sat forward a little more. "What war?"

"The Time War."

Rose tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand and looked at him. He was looking back at her, a look of pure anguish and guilt in his beautiful eyes.

Rose looked back at the Gelth as they told the table of the war, the results of it on their world and race. If she could hate them any more than she did, she would. She knew what they were doing. They saw the Doctor's reaction to their words. They were digging a little deeper, twisting the knife a little more. And Rose found that if she had the ability, she would just see them all dead for hurting her Doctor like this.

"So, that's why you need the corpses," the Doctor stated softly, startling Rose out of her thoughts.

"We want to stand tall," the lead Gelth sighed. "To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us!" Now it was demanding.

"No," Rose growled her denial.

"Why not?" the Doctor was shocked. His Rose was refusing to help someone.

"No," Rose repeated. "I'll tell you why later."

"Why not?" the Doctor demanded, his gaze going cold. "Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives, Rose."

Rose stared at him, seeing the signs of his temper rising. Well, so was hers. And she was refusing to back down this time. She would do whatever she needed to, even take Gwyneth's place if she had to, to try and save the girl.

"Open the rift," the Gelth cut in quickly. "Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Please! Pity the Gelth! Fear the Wolf!"

The Gelth disappeared quickly after that, going back into the gas pipes, hiding in the walls. As Gwyneth slumped forward, both Rose and Charles were on their feet. The Doctor stood as well, but his gaze was solidly on Rose. She could feel his anger, his feeling of betrayal at her behavior. She would need to deal with him later. Right now Gwyneth needed her. Pushing his temper out of her mind, she instructed Charles to pick Gwyneth up and put her on the chaise. Turning to the still shell shocked Sneed, Rose got his attention by speaking sharply, sending him from the room to get her a wet compress for Gwyneth. Rose glanced at the Doctor before looking away. The fury on his face, the set of his jaw and the thin press of his lips told her all she needed to know. If she spoke to him now, he wouldn't hear a word she had to say.

Rose turned away from him and went to Charles and Gwyneth, setting herself carefully on the chair beside the younger girl's limp form.

"It's all true," Charles breathed out. "All of it. All true."

Charles looked to the young woman who sat near him. She reached out took his hand gently, giving it a little squeeze and glances over the Doctor's way. Charles followed her line of sight, he spotted the Doctor watching the two of them intently. Rose nodded a little then released Charles' hand. He gave her a little nod in return before heading over to where the Doctor was leaning against the mantel again.

"All true, Doctor," Charles said. "How do you cope with all that knowledge in your mind?"

The Doctor spared Charles a glance before looking back in the direction of the two women. He remained silent.

"You are angry at her?" Charles found himself asking, like it was his business. "For her denial, I suspect."

The Doctor snorted.

"I take it that is unlike the young lady," Charles murmured, though it was formed more like a question.

No response.

"I think," Charles tried one last time, "if she has a reason to say no, it must be a very good one. She doesn't strike me as someone who would condemn another without reason. A very bright young lady, she is. You are lucky, Doctor."

That got a reaction from the Doctor. He turned to almost glare at Charles. Charles held his hands up in surrender to the Doctor's temper and excused himself as Sneed returned to the room. The undertaker handed Rose the compress.

Rose murmured her thanks as she turned her attention to Gwyneth. She fought herself to reach out with her mind to try and sooth the Doctor, but knew better. The state he was in was too violent. It wouldn't end well. Instead, she gently mopped Gwyneth's forehead with the cool rag, whispering soft encouragements to the brave girl. Even promising her a few things. Slowly, dark eyes fluttered open. Seeing Rose tending to her, Gwyneth struggled to get up.

"Take it easy," Rose murmured. "Rest if you feel weak, yeah?"

"The angels," Gwyneth whispered, looking into Rose's eyes. Rose got the strong feeling that wasn't the word Gwyneth wanted to use. "They came, didn't they? They need me."

"They do need you, Gwyneth," the Doctor finally spoke. He had moved to lean against the wall closer to Rose, arms crossed over his chest. "You're they're only chance of survival."

Turning sharply, Rose pinned the Doctor with a heated look. "I told you, no. She's exhausted. Just leave her alone."

The Doctor let his head fall back against the wall, letting out a harsh sigh. She was being unreasonable, he thought. Did she not understand? Why would she challenge him so about this?

Rose offered Gwyneth a drink without speaking. Gwyneth watched Rose's expression. The golden haired woman's eyes were hard, closed off. Her jaw was clenched tightly as she tried to keep her own temper in check. Gwyneth lightly touched Rose's wrist, accepting the water. Emotions rocked Gwyneth. Fear, despair, grief, anger, and so many others. Gwyneth found she could understand Rose better now. Sadly, she already knew what her decision would be.

"Explain it to me, Doctor," Sneed called out from the other side of the room. "What are they?"

"Aliens," the Doctor shrugged, shifting against the wall to look over at Charles and Sneed.

"Like… foreigners?" Sneed was trying to understand. Charles looked much quicker on the uptake.

"Pretty foreign, yeah," the Doctor agreed lightly. His tone easily hiding his temper. "From up there." He pointed at the ceiling.

"Brecon?" Sneed asked and Rose choked back a laugh. Charles had to look away as well.

"Close enough," Rose chuckled from the other room.

"They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked," the Doctor explained, throwing Rose a little smile when she had laughed. "Only a few can get through, but those that do are weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they revert to gas. Hide in the pipes." The Doctor knocked on the wall behind him lightly.

"Which is why they need Gwyneth," Charles murmurs, putting two and two together.

"They aren't having her," Rose growled over her shoulder at the men.

The Doctor turned to Rose again, his gaze hardening in response to her tone.

"Incredible," Charles chuckled lightly without much humor. "Ghosts that are not in fact ghosts, but beings from another world completely. Who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers."

"Good system," the Doctor nodded, his eyes still on Rose. "Might work.:

"It won't," Rose stated firmly, meeting the Doctor's gaze. Standing, she moved to stand in front of him. "Seriously, you can't."

"Seriously," he growled back, his temper winning. "I can."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Rose is Gold, the Doctor gets blue, I still don't own. You still won't sue.

 **A/N:** Just thought I would post another chapter up early. I have continued writing to while the story is fresh in my mind. Hope you all like this! Enjoy, my dear readers!

* * *

 _ **Previously on 'Doctor Who: Once More with Feeling':**_

" _Seriously," he growled back, his temper winning. "I can."_

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 12: The Unquiet Dead

"You can't let them!" Rose stepped closer, her voice rising. She needed to make him understand what he was doing.

"Why not?" the Doctor stepped away from the wall to stand before Rose. "Because it's wrong? It's like recycling."

"It is nothing like that," Rose snapped. "And don't you dare bring up being a donor!" The Doctor blinked at that. How did she know he was going to say that? "You know why? I'll tell ya why! Because those people have a choice! They _choose_ to be donors. The dead here? They don't! You've not giving them or their families a choice! It's disrespectful! Not just wrong!"

"It is different, Rose!" the Doctor insisted. "It's a different morality! I can't worry about a few corpses or how their families would feel when the last of the Gelth could be dying!"

"Would you be so accepting if they asked for the bodied of the other Time Lords?" Rose pointed out, trying to get him to see her point.

"Leave them out of this, Rose Tyler," the Doctor snarled dangerously at her.

"Why? Because it's a different morality?" she challenged, throwing his words back in his face. "The Gelth are dangerous! Why can't you see that? Or are you too wrapped up in your own guilt to see the signs?"

Rose could not remember a time when she saw the Doctor more angry. At least never at her. She could feel the TARDIS trying to get her to ease back, warn her. But the shots had been fired now. There was no going back.

"I wouldn't expect a pampered little ape like you to understand," the Doctor snapped, going for the throat so to speak. "You who never had to give a thing in your pathetic little life. You're just another stupid ape that I had the mistake of picking up. You think just because I told you about me you can use it against me? HA!" He laughed and the sound was so cold, it sent shivers up the spines of everyone who heard it. Rose stood her ground, even as it felt like he had punched her in the gut. "You are a stupid little ape, barely out of the trees. Do as I say. Don't forget who's in charge here."

"Obviously, NOT you," Rose snapped at him, even as the tears stung her eyes. "I don't follow orders blindly! I'm not some stupid ape who can't see a lie right in front of her. Mr. Sneed! Tell me, how did Mr. Redpath die?"

Sneed looked shaken as the Doctor and Rose turned to look at him.

"Um… he was murdered," Sneed stammered. At first he had been shocked to see and hear a woman speak as Rose was. Now he was deeply afraid as he watched the Doctor become more and more enraged. "He was killed… earlier tonight. By Mrs. Redpath."

Rose shot her hand out, as if saying 'See!?' towards Sneed. "And they tried to attack _me_ when we opened the door, remember?"

The Doctor ground his molars together. How could she not see? This was his fault. He had to make it right. "Rose."

"What?" she snapped, clearly not wanting to hear his next excuse to justify this.

"Do. As. I say," he repeated slowly. "Or go. Home."

Rose's eyes widened to little circles of white surrounding whiskey brown. "What?" she breathed.

"You know what, nevermind," the Doctor said suddenly, stepping back. "After this, you're going home. This was all a mistake. I shouldn't have brought you with me. Stupid, stupid me. Getting tricked by another stupid ape."

Rose looked like someone had stabbed her in the chest. Her bottom lip trembled a little as she fought the pain his words caused. Swallowing, she straightened her spine and lifted her chin. She would be damned before she let the bastard see her tears over him. He left her twice before. Why did she think this Doctor would be any different?

"I don't care," Rose stated calmly. "They're not using her. Not if I have a say."

"Don't I get a say, miss?"

Rose turned quickly, looking in shock at Gwyneth.

"Don't I get a choice?" her voice was soft, gentle as Rose came back to her. She could see the blonde was trembling and fighting to hide it.

"Gwyneth," Rose whispered. "You don't understand…"

Gwyneth looked beyond Rose to look at the Doctor. His face was drawn still, stern looking. His eyes, however, looked shattered. Like someone just took his world from him. Swallowing, she looked back at Rose and touched her cheek.

'You would say that, Rose,' Gwyneth whispered in Rose's mind. 'I can see it all. Here. In your mind.'

'Then you know what will happen,' Rose told her. 'We can think of something else. Just, please.'

'It must happen,' Gwyneth closed her eyes. 'He needs to learn he can be wrong. And how much he really needs you.'

"Gwyneth," Rose started to say out loud.

"It's true," Gwyneth smiled softly, dropping her hand from Rose's cheek. "I know my own mind. And they need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?"

Dark eyes turned to him now. The Doctor blinked a few times, moving his gaze from Rose's hunched shoulders to Gwyneth's face. She was watching him with a look he had seen often in Rose's warm brown depths.

"You don't have to do anything," he told the servant girl softly.

Gwyneth shook her head and offered him a sad smile. "They've been singing to me since I was a child. So tell me."

The Doctor gave her an answering smile, but she could see how it failed to reach his eyes. Before when he and Rose had been fighting, they were bright and pale blue. Now, when he looked at Rose's back, they were dark, stormy and filled with such sadness her heart broke for him. She could already see his regret for his words.

"We need to find the rift," the Doctor told the room. Turning, he walked over to where Sneed and Charles had been silently watching. "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of the house? The place where most of the ghost have been seen?"

As the Doctor spoke, Rose turned slightly to watch him. Charles caught her look before she looked away. He turned to fix the Doctor with a disapproving frown. He knew he didn't really know them very well, he thought he knew their relationship based on the Doctor's actions and reactions to Rose. Now, the Doctor was ignoring the young woman and she looked like she was crushed but unwilling to surrender. Such a strong, bright woman should never have that look, Charles thought.

"Oh, that would be the morgue, sir," Sneed spoke up.

The room went silent.

* * *

The group decided to go all together, for safety and knowledge. The Doctor watched as Charles moved to escort Rose, since she refused to approach him. In fact, she had been refusing to even look at him. He couldn't understand why his hearts hurt so badly. He wanted to reach out for her hand, pull her back to his side. He was dying inside to lay his forehead against hers once more, tell her that he didn't mean it. He wouldn't take her home after this. The very thought of her being beyond where he could see her, touch her, felt like someone was tearing him apart. But she refused him. Rose offered Charles a little smile, and the Doctor saw the hint of tears. Another squeeze in his chest and he started to go to her. She was hurt. He hurt her. He was the one who put those tears in her eyes. He didn't deserve to be near her, he told himself. Maybe this would be better if she did leave him. Even as he thought that, his hearts rebelled. He knew it wasn't true.

Charles tried to cheer her up, she knew. He offered her a few encouraging words and offered to walk with her to the morgue if she wanted company. Rose only nodded. The fact that all too soon she would witness Gwyneth's death, then lose the Doctor circled round and round in her mind. She could barely hear the TARDIS as she tried to tell her that wouldn't happen. The ship would never allow it. Rose walked in silence with Charles out of the room when a cool hand touched her shoulder lightly. Turning Rose looked up into the Doctor's eyes.

"Charles," the Doctor called out, "tell Mr. Sneed and Gwyneth we'll be along in a moment. Rose and I need to talk a mo'."

Narrowing his eyes a bit at the pair, he realized quickly they were watching each other. With a sigh, he told them he would and to not take too long. The Doctor reached out and gently pushed a few stray hairs away from Rose's face. She was watching him intently, those eyes almost begging him to understand her. To stop this. He just shook his head.

"Rose," he started but stopped himself. He didn't even know what he was going to say.

The temporally displaced woman watched the Doctor a moment longer, waiting for him to continue. Instead the Doctor sighed, falling silent. Rose lowered her eyes, a fresh wave of pain washing over her at his silence. She had hoped for a moment that he would apologize. That he would tell her he wasn't really going to take her back to London and leave her behind. As he looked away from her, she refused to let him see how much the rejection from him, from _this_ Doctor hurt her. Turning, Rose walked away from him.

The pair rejoined the group in the morgue. The room was darker than Rose remembered it. It had been the source of many of her early nightmares. To her, it was like stepping out of her nightmare into reality. The walls were a darker shade of grey, the windows that were there before were missing. There were also more bodies this time, she realized with a start. Swallowing, she moved into the room with Gwyneth, the two holding hands tightly. Gwyneth was scared but determined to fulfill the role God gave her. Rose was just as determined to find a way around the inevitable. There were tools on a table to one side that looked like they have been used recently. Shuddering, Rose almost moved to the Doctor for comfort. She stopped herself remembering how he spoke to her, what he said to her. If she went to him, asked for his comfort and protection, it would just make it harder when he dropped her off at home. No, she steeled herself to deal with the Gelth with all the strength of Commander Tyler of Torchwood. Even if she was weaponless and in a dress, she thought with a dry chuckle.

The Doctor watched two girls as they clung to each others' hands for comfort and support. He noted the way Rose's nose wrinkled at the sight of the tools of the undertaker and his trade. He found a little smile come to his lips for the first time since the fight. Why was it so different this time, he wondered. Before when they fought like that, they would make up easily and become a team. Now, Rose rejected him. He could see her fighting to stay strong, even as she hated the situation. If he had to guess, he would have bet that his little golden girl was already trying to think of ways to get Gwyneth out alive and safe.

"Talk about Bleak House," the Doctor muttered, looking around the depressing room. "I know your job is to deal with death, but do you need to make it look like a dungeon?"

Sneed looked a little bit embarrassed. "I don't normally have guests down here. Tends to work fine for me."

Rose took both of Gwyneth's hands, remaining silent to the rest of the group. If one looked close enough, both of their eyes were slightly glazed over as their minds touched each other and whispered words were exchanged.

"Doctor," Charles called out, drawing closer to Rose as his own eyes took in the room. Ever the writer, Charles took in every detail of the place. "I think the room is getting colder."

The Doctor turned to Charles and noticed that Rose was shivering slightly. Neither Sneed nor Charles seemed overly bothered by the drop in temperature. Gwyneth drew closer to Rose, who looked like she was trying to guide the younger girl away from the arch that connected this room to another storage room housing more cadavers. The Doctor moved closer to Rose and Gwyneth, but he didn't reach out for them, merely hovered near by protectively.

It was then the Gelth appeared.

They emerged from the gas lamps that dotted the walls. They circled excitedly around the room. One zoomed close to Rose, and the Doctor clearly heard the human girl snarl at it. The sound she created frightened the Gelth and it zipped back to the others circling the room.

"Bloody vultures," the Doctor heard Rose muttered darkly.

The Gelth that appeared in the parlor showed itself to the group. It hovered larger than life in its angelic form under the arch. Its gaze swept over the group before landing on the two girls. For a fraction of a second, the Doctor thought its lips curled into a snarl. There was a flick of something red that ran through the blue, but was gone as fast as it showed.

"You have come to help!" the lead Gelth called out excited. It's child like voice twinkling like bells. "Praise the Doctor! Praise him!"

"Promise me," Rose broke in, her voice strong as she gazed up at her enemy. "You promise me you won't hurt her!"

The Gelth turned its eyes towards Rose and for a half a heartbeat, it looked like it would reply to her. Then the ones circling the room let out a series of wails and screams. The leader turned its sight from Rose and focused on the Doctor. The one that would set them free and see their plan come to completion.

"Hurry!" it told the Doctor, ignoring Rose, "Please. So little time. Pity us. Pity the Gelth."

Glancing at Rose, her words echoed in his mind. A tingling in the back of his mind reminded him the TARDIS was trying to get his attention. Instead of words, she was flashing a warning there. And that warning was mauve. His spine stiffened. It was too late now to back out, he thought. At least he could attempt some damage control. If the TARDIS was sensing danger, coupled with Rose's warning, maybe he would need a little bit of caution.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer," the Doctor called out. "Somewhere you can build proper bodies. I'm sorry, but this isn't a permanent solution. The people of Earth wouldn't be able to accept this."

Rose looked sharply at the Doctor, her eyes wide.

"Hurry," the Gelth begged instead of answering him. "Time runs out for the Gelth. The effects of the War grow stronger."

'Doctor.'

The Doctor jolted slightly when a somewhat familiar mind brushed against his. Glancing over at Rose, she nodded slightly to answer his silent question.

'Be careful. Please. And… I'm sorry.'

The feeling withdrew from his mind as Rose was walking with Gwyneth to the arch. He couldn't figure out what she had to apologize for. She did nothing wrong. Watching the two girls stop before the Gelth under the arch, the Doctor felt his whole body tense up.

"I can help you live," Gwyneth was saying to the Gelth, who seem to have eyes for no one else but her. "Tell me where you need me."

"Here," the Gelth smiled down at the human girl they had cultivated since she was a little thing. "Beneath the arch. Stand with me, sweet Gwyneth."

Rose tightened her grip on Gwyneth, 'You don't have to do this.'

'It will be okay,' Gwyneth's thoughts returned Rose's own mental words. 'I promise, all will be as it is meant to be before the morning comes, Rose.'

Taking a deep breath, Rose stepped away from Gwyneth. Unfortunately, where she stepped back, was not where Gwyneth thought she would go. Rose stepped back, under the archway itself.

"No!" a chorus of voices echoed around the room, ringing in Rose's ears.

"Stop her!" the Gelth were wailing, all talking at once. "Stop the wolf!"

"Kill the wolf!"

"Let us through!"

The Doctor darted forward and grabbed Rose's wrists, pulling her to his chest. Wrapping his arms tightly around her form, the others moved to his as he staggered back. Her breathing was spotty at best, rattling in her chest as she struggled to breath. As soon as she was free of the arch, the shrieks of the Gelth stopped and turned back to wailing moans. The leader was speaking again, but no one was paying it any attention.

"Rose?" The Doctor frantically whispered to her. "Come on, precious girl. Open those eyes."

"My Heavens," Charles breathed, watching as the color returned to Rose's pale cheeks. "It was like they were sucking out her life."

Sneed wrapped an arm around a fearful Gwyneth protectively as they watched the Doctor cradle Rose. "What happened to her?"

The question was directed at the Gelth, but they didn't answer. They continued to wail about needed Gwyneth to stand under the arch, how time was running out. Their words were slowly becoming more and more demanding. The group watched with wide eyes as a Gelth moved closer to Rose, as if it meant to take over her body.

" _Don't touch her!"_ The Doctor snarled at it, sending it back to the few others that were in the room.

"Um, D-Doctor?" Charles stammered, watching as the two bodies of Mr. Redpath and his deceased grandmother, Mrs. Redpath, stumbled into the room.

Looking up, the Doctor realized a moment too late. It was all a trap.

"Stand under the arch," the blue flame like Gelth pleaded. "Establish the bridge. Let us through!"

Gwyneth took a breath and turned to Mr. Sneed. Her caring guardian for so long. The man who sent her to school, cared for her as a child, taught her as a father would a child. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek lightly and whispered a soft thank you. Before anyone could stop her, the servant girl stepped under the arch.

The Gelth's wails of pain turned to triumph.

"She has given herself to the Gelth!" the leader crowed. "Bridgehead establishing."

Rose opened her eyes to see Gwyneth's head tilting back, her arms stretched wide. Her mouth was falling open, glowing as the Gelth continued to speak. Around them, the Gelth that were already with them took over a few bodies. She drew closer to the Doctor fearfully. The dead was so much harder to fight.

"It is begun," the leader Gelth shouted out in victory. "The bridge is made! We descend!"

As the words left the Gelth, Gwyneth's mouth started to glow brightly. More and more Gelth spilled forth and filled the air around the small group. The coloration of the lead Gelth shifted as it dropped its angelic looking form. Red flames burst into terrifying life as the true form of the Gelth was revealed.

"There's rather a lot of them, eh?" Charles observed nervously, backing away towards the door.

"The Gelth will come through in force," the leader laughed coldly.

"You said that you were _few_ in number," Charles accused as he and Sneed backed away.

The rest of the bodies on both sides of the morgue began to rise from their beds and palets. Rose had to look away as one that had been recently cut open to be prepared for the embalming process shambled into the room towards them.

"A few, yes," the Gelth taunted with a laugh. "A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses."

Sneed was not willing to give them his sweet Gwyneth. Not without a fight. Calling out to her, he begged "Gwyneth… stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child. Leave these things alone. Come back to me, my girl. I beg you…"

"Mr. Sneed!" Rose screamed as she started towards him. Looking at her was what ultimately cost the undertaker his life.

He watched as if in slow motion as the Doctor wrapped a leather clad arm around Rose's middle and pulled her back to his chest protectively. Both his and Rose's eyes were wide, full of terror. He felt the cold hands of one of the corpses reached from behind him. Cold hands cradled his head almost lovingly. He has seconds it felt to tell, to beg the mysterious Doctor to save them all.

Then it was over.

Rose covered her mouth to smother her cry as Sneed's body dropped to the ground. The Doctor tightened his grip around Rose. They watched as another Gelth entered Sneed's body. Lifting his head oddly, he looked at the pair and grinned.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth," the body of Sneed announced proudly, gaining his feet. "Come. March with us, my friends."

"I think," the Doctor muttered into Rose's ear as he backed them away from the growing crowd of the dead. "I think it's gone a little bit wrong."

Rose only snorted at him.

They were separated from Charles. It was as if the Gelth were focusing on the two they deemed the greatest threats before going after the fearful author.

"Gwyneth!" The Doctor called as he and Rose were forced backwards. "Stop them! Send them back! Now! Gwyneth!"

"She can't hear you," Rose murmured softly.

The Doctor looked down at Rose, curious. Gwyneth hadn't responded at all to his shouts. His or Sneed's commands before his death. Looking around, the Doctor tried to find Charles in the madness around them. He was pale, terrified looking and backing away from the press of dead bodies that marched towards the Doctor and his companion. Charles was calling something out over the sounds, apologizing for something.

"Three more bodies," Gelth Sneed grinned manically. "Make them vessels for the Gelth."

The Doctor looked back behind him, for anything that he could use to protect Rose from his mistake. Seeing the barred door of a dungeon that was part of the house originally, he quickly yanked the gate open and pushed Rose inside. Turning back, he sought out Charles again.

"It's," Charles stammered out, fear gripping him tightly. "This is too much, Doctor! It's too much for me. I'm so-"

His apology was cut off by the screech of a Gelth, swooping past him once then turned to go after him. The press of the dead bodies surged forward towards the Doctor. He stepped back into the dungeon and slammed the door shut, using the screwdriver to sonic the lock closed. Looking up again, he watched as Charles ran out of the morgue. There was a brief feeling of relief in the Doctor. At least someone would live, he thought. Charles would get to safety. He only wished he could have sent Rose out with the man.

"Give yourself to glory," Gelth Sneed commanded the pair, reaching through the bars of the gate for them. "Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."

"I trusted you," the Doctor growled now, eyes darting from face to face. "I pitied you!"

"Ha! That is where you are a fool," the Gelth called out. "We don't want your pity. We want this world. All its flesh is ours."

"Not while I'm alive," the Doctor growled. "You will never take this world."

"Then live no more," the Gelth laughed again.

Rose watched the exchange, still keeping quiet. She managed to get her breathing back under control and the first stirrings of fear to subside. Watching the Doctor, her eyes softened. Reaching out, she touched his cheek, gaining his attention. "Doctor."

"Rose," the Doctor looked at her heartbroken. "I'm sorry, Rose. I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry."

Rose shook her head slightly. "It's not your fault."

"It is," he insisted, looking away from her to the reaching dead. "I brought you here. I let you down."

Taking a deep breath, Rose reached her mind out to him once again. He jumped a little, his eyes fluttering a moment at the pleasure he felt from the touch of her mind against his own. He reached out in return and Rose barely held back the soft moan. It was so different than when John and her did this. With John, there was no real pleasure. It was a touch of minds, like two friends hugging. But with the Doctor, it was like a lover's caress all over at once.

'I will never blame you,' Rose's mind whispered softly to him, looking into his eyes.

'I can't lose you,' he admitted, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly. 'I did this. I should have listened to you. Oh Rose, you were right. I'm so sorry.'

Rose smiled at him, squeezing his hand in return. 'You won't. Not here.'

'How are you doing this?' he asked, trying to ignore the way her mental words were formed. So sure, full of confidence. Her fear was gone. She was calm, waiting for something.

'I was taught,' Rose admitted. 'I can't really explain now. There's no time. But soon I will. If… if you will still want to know, I mean.'

"Why so silent, Doctor?" the Gelth broke their mental conversation suddenly. "Too afraid of your fate?"

Rose gave the cadavers a dry look, "Not really."

"No one was speaking to you!" The Gelth suddenly started to rage, turning their attention to Rose. "You will make a fitting vessel for the High Gelth. His power will grow with you in his possession."

"I'm going to go with, No," Rose smirked. "No one touched this girl unless she wants them too."

"How are you so calm about this?" the Doctor broke in on what was the beginnings of what could only be called a cat fight between Rose and the Gelth.

Rose just shrugged, looking back at the Doctor with a soft smile. "Because I'm with you."

"But…" he started to protest. Looking away from her, trying to hide the pink that was staining his cheeks and the tips of his glorious ears. "Look at me. I saw the Fall of Troy. World War Five! Don't recommend that one, by the way. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party! Now, I'm gonna die in a dungeons." A look of disgust curled his lips and wrinkled his nose. "In Cardiff, of all places."

Rose couldn't help herself, she laughed at him. "It's not just dying, remember? You'd become one of them."

The Doctor shot her a playfully nasty look, "Thanks for the reminder."

Feeling the tickle in her throat, signaled to Rose that Charles had returned. Gas was starting to trickle into the room. Reaching behind her, she felt around for one of the main gas pipes. She wanted to groan when she realized there was only one, it was behind the Doctor. Shifting herself closer, she tried to reach it without getting caught by the outstretched hands of the eager Gelth legions outside the gate.

"Hey," she called, drawing the Doctor's attention back to her. "If we go down, we'll go down fighting, yeah?"

The Doctor smiled at her affectionately, "Yeah." He agreed.

"Together?" Rose asked, leaning closer to him. Her free hand almost to the gas pipe behind him.

"Yeah," he grinned down at her, leaning towards her. "I'm so glad I met you, Rose Tyler."

Her fingers grasped the metal pipe as she shifted closer, tilting her head up to him. He was leaning down with intent. "Me too," she breathed softly, her eyes started to drift close, anticipating his kiss.

"Doctor!" Charles burst into the room, ruining the moment completely for the pair. "Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!"

"What're you going?" the Doctor looked confused.

Charles darted around the room, being ignored by the Gelth. He was turning off the gas lamps then turning them back on high, letting the odorless, scentless gas flow free.

"Turn it all on," Charles instructed. "Gas the place!"

The Doctor frowned moment more, before the light went on and he understood what it was Charles was trying to tell him. "Brilliant! Gas!"

Behind him, Rose was able to open the gas line. Gas started pumping into the small space around the pair. Looking over at Charles, she beamed.

"That's right!" Rose laughed. "They are gaseous! If we fill the room with gas, then…"

"It'll draw them out of the hosts," the Doctor finished Rose's sentence, smiling proudly down at his clever girl. "Suck them into the air like poison from a wound! You two are fantastic!"

In their excitement, the Gelth legions turned their attention to Charles. His smile faded as they moved away from the dungeon door. The shambled towards his slowly, the gas in the air already slowing the down as the Gelth struggled to stay within their hosts.

"I hope," Charles muttered softly. "Oh, Lord. I do hope that this theory will be validated soon." The host pressed dangerously closer to him. "If not immediately."

Rose elbowed the Doctor in the back. He turned to look at her and saw that she had the gas pipe on behind him. Terror rocked him.

"How long have you been breathing that?" he demanded of her.

"Not long enough," Rose grinned at him cheekily. "Hey! Gelth! Plenty more!"

The Doctor watched as Rose pulled the pipe off the wall, snapping it open and the gas flooded the room. Outside the gate, the cadavers collapsed suddenly to the cement floor all together. The Gelth within were forced out back into the air. They raged and screamed at the interruption of their plans. The amount of gas was preventing them from returning to the bodies. This only enraged the beings more.

"It's working," Charles called out as Rose and the Doctor burst free from the dungeon.

The pair ran across the room, coming to a stop before Gwyneth. The poor girl was staring straight ahead, pale and still. Her mouth had stopped glowing but her arms were still spread wide. Rose tried to swallow the sobs that wanted to escape her. Now wasn't the time, she was reminded by the TARDIS. She would have time to grieve after the world was safe once again. The tickling in her throat was turning to a burning. Suppressing a cough, Rose stood beside the Doctor. She was rather hoping that the physical changes that she had before she woke up in this timeline had stayed. She was starting to think maybe they hadn't.

"Gwyneth!" the Doctor begged her, hoping she could still hear him. "Send them back! They lied, they're not angels!"

Slowly, Gwyneth lowered her arms. They hung limply at her sides as she turned lightless eyes to gaze blankly at the Doctor. "Liars."

Rose tried to draw a breath, cursing inwardly at her lungs being so terribly human right now. Charles was at her side, his mouth covered with a white handkerchief. She could hear him suppressing a few light coughs himself.

"Gwyneth," Rose spoke softly, reaching out for the girl's hand. A slap of energy sent her stumbling back into Charles.

"Do not touch the key," the red Gelth snarled at Rose. A few of the Gelth swooped around Rose, trying to frighten the girl. Rose just brushed them off as the gnats they were.

"Gwyneth," Rose tried again, "send them back. You can do it. Please, Gwyneth. Not like this. Please!"

"They're too strong," Gwyneth seem to sigh out the words, looking over at Rose. "Go. Please."

Rose started coughing as she tried to speak. The Doctor looked back at Rose, fear coloring his mind and eyes. Rose could feel it, just as she knew he was feeling her mind weakening from a lack of oxygen and grief.

"Do you remember that world you saw?" Rose coughed. "My world? All those people, none of it will exist."

"You have to send them back through the rift," the Doctor finished for Rose.

The dark eyed servant girl shook her head slowly, sadly. Her voice however was firm as she spoke, "I _can't_ send them back. But I _can_ hold them. Hold them in this place, here. Get out. Go."

The Doctor watched as horror was added to the sick feeling of fear and dread pumping in his veins. His own respiratory bypass had already kicked in, so the gas wasn't bothering him. Gwyneth withdrew a small box of matched from her apron pocket and looked up at the Doctor.

"Take her," Gwyneth told him. "Take Rose and go. Do this for me."

"Rose," the Doctor called out, his eyes still on Gwyneth. The weakness that he could feel coming from her was getting worse by the second. "Go, get out. I'll stay here. I won't leave her while she's in danger."

Rose only shook her head, a coughing fit stealing her words. Charles was at her side in an instant, looking at the Doctor as he tugged Rose to follow him out of the house.

"You," Rose breathed, "can't. Doctor."

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth hissed. The Gelth were drawing closer to Rose. "I can do this."

'You can't save me,' Gwyneth's voice whispered into his ear and mind. 'Let me do this. Let me take the burden, Doctor. Go. And never let her go.'

Stunned the Doctor nodded, leaning forward he touched Gwyneth's cold cheek. Realization washed over him. Behind him Rose was calling for him as Charles was bodily dragging his stubborn girl towards the stairs. Placing a soft kiss on the young girl's forehead, he stepped back.

'I'm sorry,' his mind whispered back. 'And thank you. Just watch, Gwyneth. I won't ever let her go.'

Turning on his heels, he ran towards Charles and Rose. Swinging Rose up into his arms, he yelled at Charles to run. Rose clung to his neck tightly as they raced up the stairs and down the hall. Her vision was swimming and her head was pounding from the gas. She could only imagine poor Charles was feeling worse. He had been exposed longer than she had. The two men ran into the cold night air, barely making it outside of the blast zone was the house exploded in a ball of fire. Charles was pushed forward, mercifully he landed in a soft snow bank. The Doctor and Rose were thrown forward as well. Twisting his larger frame around Rose, the pair hit the snow covered ground and slid about a foot. Unfolding himself, the Doctor fell back onto his back, panting. Rose was laying against his chest, gulping down as much fresh air as her lungs would take. Somewhere to her left, she could hear Charles doing the same thing.

A few seconds passed while the trio regained their bearings. Slowly, the Doctor sat up. He kept his arm protectively around Rose, aiding her in sitting up as well. Charles walked to them and help Rose up first, then the Doctor to his feet. They turned to watch the burning house.

"The poor child," Charles lamented with a heavy heart. Suddenly, he found himself yearning for his own family. "At such a cost."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor turned to Rose. "She closed the rift. I tried, Rose. She-"

"Was already dead," Rose murmured her eyes still on the flames. "I know. She had been since she stepped under the arch."

"How did you know?" the Doctor asked, a little bewildered. Rose's tone held no anger or animosity towards him. No blame for what befell the girl or her master.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy," Charles quoted, he voice heavy. "Even for you, Doctor."

"She saved the world," Rose lifted her eyes to the sky. "She saved the world, one small lone girl. And no one will ever know."

"Maybe," Charles returned softly, following her gaze to the skies above them. "Maybe not."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** "Doctor Who", "Torchwood", "The Sarah Jane Chronicles" are all the property of the BBC. Please support the official release.

 **A/N:** As always, I want to thank my readers, followers and reviews for your time. It means so much that so many of you keep encouraging me to keep going. I do hope that from this point on, I am able to give you all a few surprises. I know I planned a few. Without further ado, On with the Show!

Viva Nine and his Rose Forever!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 13: That's Just Unfair

An ancient sound filled the alley next to the Powell Estate. Anyone around might have been confused by the whirring, grinding sound as it gradually got louder and louder. A wind kicked up, twisting and swirling, with a faint mist accompanying it. Slowly, a blue box faded into view and the strange sounds faded along with the wind. The top of the box flashed a few times as it settled in place. The empty alley was the only witness to such an event.

The old Police Box's doors opened and Rose Tyler stepped out. She looked at the sky then to the ugly cement tower that was her home a lifetime ago. Letting her whiskey brown eyes sweep over the landscape, she closed her eyes against the tears that stung there. She and the Doctor had barely spoken to each other since parting ways from Charles. When they returned to the TARDIS, Rose was enveloped in the warmth and love that was her beloved time ship. Quietly, she had excused herself to find the room she had been using the last two nights on the ship. The room was large, with constellations dancing on the dark walls that mimicked the vastness of space. The TARDIS had gifted her temporary room with a massive soft bed. On the made bed, was the box that Rose had gotten from the Curator back on Platform One.

Sitting on the bedding that she was convinced she would never sit on again after they landed in London, Rose picked up the box. The TARDIS seem to be quivering with excitement. Rose looked up at the domed ceiling of her room and chuckled.

"You cheater," Rose smiled. "You looked, didn't you?"

The TARDIS responded with a 'no comment' and the twinkling sound of her laughter in Rose's mind. Shaking her head, Rose slipped the soft pink ribbon off the box. With a tenderness she instinctively knew to have, she pulled the lid of the box off. Inside, there was a frosted pink and gold rose. It was delicate and possibly the most beautiful thing Rose had ever seen. Lifting it from the box, she could tell by feel that rose was a living flower. But something about it told her it was time locked, forever, to stay at this point. A tender smile curled her lips as she thought of the mysterious man who gave her this. Setting it aside, she took out a small bundle that was wrapped in the softest rose gold colored silk she ever felt. Unrolling the silk, Rose gasped as what was bundled up fell into her hand.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, her hand moved to the pocket of her hoodie now. Her mind returned to the present as she felt her fingers wrap around it. Gripping her gift from the Curator tightly, she turned to watch as the Doctor appeared. He didn't speak as he leaned against the side of the TARDIS. Rose stared at him as if she could farther imprint his image into her mind, forever.

The Doctor carefully closed the door to the TARDIS, trying to ignore her. She was enraged with him right now. First she had been scolding then she had given him the cold shoulder. Now the space and time ship was furiously yelling at him. He tried to turn her out, but she forced her way through his barriers. She was so angry, he almost found it amusing, that she wasn't able to form proper words. Instead, she was blasting alarms in his head and vague images of threats to his library if he didn't fix this. But still, he forced her back. The only feeling in his mind he wanted right now was the golden light he knew was Rose's. Her mind had closed off to him as soon as they had returned to the ship. He couldn't even feel her buzzing in the back of his mind, he realized now that it was gone had been her.

Turning to look at her, he nearly ran to her. His precious girl's eyes were rimmed red from the tears he put in her eyes with his temper. She looked pale, withdrawn. His Rose was never supposed to look like that, he thought. The Doctor cleared his throat and leaned back against the TARDIS, waiting on her to speak to him. Oh please, he begged mentally. Talk to me, let me know you won't let me leave.

"How long was I gone?" Rose asked softly. She honestly didn't know what else to say to him.

Looking up at the sky, he gathered his thoughts. "About twelve days."

He was mildly desperate to show her he didn't mean what he said back in Cardiff. She still wouldn't talk to him about it. Hell, she had barely smiled at him since they parted ways with Charles. His words still rang in his head, words his temper shouted at her. Words he never meant to ever say to her. And now, back in her home time, he was honestly terrified she would leave him.

He didn't know if he could go on without her anymore. Three trips. They spent a total of four days in TARDIS time together and already he knew he couldn't lose her.

Not like this.

Rose merely arched a brow in question at him over that. Days. Well that was different, she thought. "You sure about that?"

"Oi," the Doctor protested, crossing his arms over his chest. The leather of his jacket creaked. "I would have set us back after twelve hours, but you had to go and tell your mum you were off traveling for work."

Rose chuckled softly, the sound made the Doctor relax a little more. A smile found its way to his face, even as his eyes were still a storm of emotions.

She gave him a little smile. His words still repeated themselves in her mind, no matter how hard the TARDIS tried to tell her he didn't mean a single one of those. The ship pointed out his panic and fear for her safety in the basement when the Gelth had gone after her. His overwhelming need to protect her. Rose didn't know what to think anymore. He wasn't exactly the Doctor she knew before. For all she knows, he could be exactly like the Pin Stripe that created John. He could just as easily abandon her, despite how much he loved her. It was funny how much that still hurt almost forty years later.

"I'm just," Rose began, walking slowly backwards, "gonna go see my mum."

"What are you gonna tell her?" he asked. He tightened his arms, looking down to regain control of himself. It hurt so much, he closed his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," Rose mused, watching him intently now. "That I went to the year five billion, crashed a party for the rich and helped stop a homicidal flap of skin from murdering half a dozen people, who happen to be aliens?"

The Doctor turned wide eyes to the human girl now.

"Then I could tell her that I went to an alien market in the not so distant future and got her this lovely necklace for her from an alien woman?" Rose continued, wandering closer to the Doctor.

His jaw dropped now. Her smile seem to grow as she came closer to him

"After that I could tell her that I went to Cardiff in 1896, met Charles Dickens, was almost killed by zombies before escaping from a building before it could explode, sealing a rift in time and space at the sacrifice of a young servant girl named Gwyneth?" She was about five steps from him, hands still in her pockets and grinning at him, the tip of her tongue peeking out between her teeth.

"And all that happened in, what, twelve days?"

The Doctor gave a sound that was between a snort and a laugh. Lowering his head, he shook it a few times before looking back at Rose, grinning at her. His eyes were dancing with joy now. "Cheeky minx, you are."

Rose tossed her head back and let out a laugh at his words. Relief washed over her, he wasn't still angry at her. "Nah, I don't know what I'll tell her. I'll think of something."

She started to turn away from him, but stopped. Turning back, the doubt and fear returned to her eyes as she asked her next question, "Will you still be here later?"

Opening his mouth to respond with some snarky reply that undoubtedly would just make the situation worse, he stopped himself. The mental slap upside the head from the TARDIS wasn't even a factor, really! Instead, he stepped away from the TARDIS, ignoring her growls in his mind, and approached Rose. He noted the wide look and fear in her eyes as he came close to her. With a soft, beautiful smile, he reached into his jean pocket and pulled something out.

"Tell you what, Rose Tyler," he rumbled softly. "It's about time you had your own."

Taking her elbow, he pulled her hand from her hoodie. Carefully, he lay something warm in her palm before closing her fingers around it. Ice blue eyes searched whiskey brown for a moment, willing her to see, since she couldn't hear, his thoughts. Stepping back, he offered her his daft grin and nodded at the tower behind her.

Rose looked down as he stepped away and felt tears spring to her eyes again. This time happy ones. Laying there, as innocent as can be, was a TARDIS key on a long, thick chain. She knew this key, he could never forget this one specifically. This was the Doctor's key. He had given her his TARDIS key. Looking up at him, her whole face lit up with her smile as she threw her arms around his neck. The Doctor was surprised to see the smile, but delighted at the same time. Her hug threw him off balance for a second. A mad man in a blue box, he might be, but he was not stupid! His arms wrapped around Rose and held her tightly to his chest, breathing in her scent deeply.

"Thank you," Rose whispered into his ear. He only tightened his arms around her for a moment before letting her go.

"Not going anywhere, me," he told her softly, stepping back and releasing her from his arms. "Now, budge. Go see your mum. I'll be here when you're ready to go."

Blushing brightly at her impulsive move, Rose winked at him then turned, running for the stairs. "Don't wander off!" she called over her shoulder, making the Doctor roll his eyes at her cheek.

"Minx," he murmured affectionately as he watched her vanish into the stairwell.

Rose raced up the stairs as fast as she could handle. Her mind was racing as she ran, the grin on her face was bright, energetic. The Doctor wasn't going to leave her after all! She was sorry she ever doubted him. She tried to not think about how the last time she was in this stairwell, the Doctor had dragged her away from her flat and the hurtful words of her mother. Twelve days, she thought with a laugh. Still, here was hoping that she had kept in close enough contact with her mum this time that she hadn't reported her daughter missing. Panting heavily, she paused outside the flat, preparing herself for what she might find. Tucking the TARDIS key into her pants pocket, Rose let herself into the flat she once shared with her Mother. A place, she knew, would never truly be home to her again. It had stopped being home, if she was honest with herself, about fifty years for her before. In another lifetime.

"I'm home," Rose called out as she stepped into the hallway. "Are you in? Sorry I didn't call, we weren't expecting to stop in London for a few more days."

As Rose entered the main room of the flat, she had to stop the groan from coming out of her mouth. There, covering the dining room table, were the flyers. Same as before. The sound of a mug hitting the floor brought Rose's attention to her shell shocked mother.

"I'm back," Rose offered with a weak smile.

"Oh, my God," Jackie breathed out, shaken. "It's you. Oh my God."

Jackie broke into heartbroken sobs, great fat tears rolled over her cheeks as she gathered her daughter into her arms for a tight hug. She could only repeat over and over "You're here. My God, it's you."

Rose was at a loss as to what to do. She didn't think she had done anything to make her mum think she was being held against her will or anything like that. Instead, she just hugged her mother back. The door of the flat swung open and the heavy footfalls of the Doctor told her he realized the situation as well.

"It's not twelve days," he laughed nervously. "It's twelve months. Er, you've been gone a whole year. Sorry."

She had called! Her mum had post cards from various places around England, and still, _still_ Jackie had put up the missing flyers and got the police involved. If she hadn't been so annoyed at the whole situation, she would have stopped to wonder who had sent the post cards in her name. Rose wasn't sure if she should have been happy to see how much her mother loves her or annoyed because there had been no bloody call for it! The one consolation Rose got was the fact that her mum hadn't accused Mickey of killing her this time.

"The hours I've sat here!" Jackie was ranting. The police officer that had arrived a few moments ago, stood there looking a little lost. "Days! Weeks! Months! All on my own! And where were you? _Traveling!_ What the hell does that even mean? Traveling? That's no sort of answer!"

As she sat in the living room of the flat, she had to deal with the fact the older blonde woman was screeching at her and the Doctor. He stood behind Rose, protectively, as the police officer came to question the pair of them. Rose couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was wincing at the sheer domestics of the whole situation. Without much forethought, she reached her mind out to the Doctor's, the mental equivalent of holding her hand out to him. She nearly purred when he responded. While she hadn't directly come out and tell him she could do this yet, he pretty much already knew. He had likely known since before Cardiff, if she had her guess.

'Does she ever run out of air?' the Doctor's thoughts touched her mind.

'Not that I know,' Rose responded, biting her bottom lip to keep from giggling as her mum raged at the two of them for being so quiet.

'You seriously wanted to come back to this?' the Doctor's thoughts were color with incredulousness and a heavy dose of confusion.

'Actually I was hoping to avoid this,' Rose admitted mentally, glancing up at him. 'I'll explain later when I can, okay?'

'Okay,' the Doctor huffed.

The pair were torn from their mental conversation when Jackie Tyler very loudly demanded their attention.

"See?" Jackie roared, turning on them. The poor officer only arched a brow at Jackie. "They aren't even paying attention now! You ask her! Go on! Ask her where she's been! She won't tell me anything!"

"Miss Tyler," the Officer broke in Jackie's rant smoothly. He looked like he wanted to leave. The sooner the better. "Could you please go over it one more time with me where you have been for the last year?"

Sighing in annoyance, Rose sat up on the chair, addressing the officer. "I was traveling with my new job around England, tending to specialized events."

"And your employer's name?" the officer jotted down what Rose said, clearly not caring.

"I'm afraid that information is not for public knowledge," Rose replied evasively.

"With your passport in still in the drawer?" Jackie broke in, snarling. "It's just one lie after another from you!"

"Mum! I told you," Rose stood up now, not willing to cower from her mother, "I was working. Do you really want to know? Then fine! I got a job working with UNIT! They are a high ranked military organization that handles a specific threat and intelligence gathering!"

The Doctor looked at his Earth girl, one of his brows arching up in surprise. She knew a lot about UNIT. Jackie looked shocked that her daughter was fighting back. A hard look entered her eyes, but Rose stepped forward, not willing to back down now.

"And before you even start," Rose raged, "I am telling you right now I _was_ traveling! He _is_ the Doctor! He is both a doctor in many ways, _and_ that is his title in UNIT as their Scientific Officer! He has not touched me! He is _not_ using me either! He saves people!"

The officer looked between Jackie and Rose, then addressed the Doctor, "That true, sir?"

The Doctor nodded, tearing his attention off the stare off between mother and daughter to address the officer. "It is. Actually, this is all my fault. Sort of. I was impressed with Rose's skill set so I employed her as my companion with UNIT."

Jackie went pale at the wording the Doctor used and Rose nearly groaned in annoyance. He just had to use that wording, didn't he?

"When you say 'companion'," the officer began, his eyes narrowing on the older looking Doctor with his leather jacket, "is this a sexual relationship?"

" _No!_ " both the Doctor and Rose at the same time.

The look on on Jackie's face clearly stated 'you two protested a bit too much'.

The Doctor dug out a card from his pocket. "Here, call if you need to. Rose Tyler was hired as my assistant for a few jobs due to her knowledge in a few areas I lacked."

"A few areas?" Jackie pounced on his wording. "Oh that's rich! You brainwash my daughter while you were at it? Is that it? UNIT? Government groups? Don't make me laugh! How stupid do you think I am?" She rounded on Rose now. "Really Rose, you actually believe that drivel? You're a chav from the Estates, missy! And don't you forget that! You think he wants you around for your brains? What brains? You got no A levels, barely passed school, and no job. You're a nothing, Rose Marion Tyler! You're not even a shop girl now! It's time you started to realize that!"

The officer looked at the three and took the card, excusing himself out of the flat to make the call.

The Doctor was shaking, he was beyond livid. The things this stupid woman was saying to his Rose, it wasn't… he couldn't… grinding his teeth together, he glared at Jackie Tyler over Rose's shoulder. Somehow, as Jackie was laying into Rose, his precious girl had shifted to stand between him and her mother. Protecting him, he realized. He could see Rose trembling, the hurt rolling off her in waves as she struggled to stand tall against the abuse.

"And _you_!" Jackie hissed at the Doctor. "How'd you lure her out? Hm? Meet her on the internet? Tell her you were a doctor? How old are you? 40? 45? Did you tell her you could answer all her hopes and dreams? Get her a job? All she had to do is lie on her back and spread her le-"

A sharp crack stopped Jackie dead.

"Rose?" Jackie cradled her red cheek, her eyes wide in shock. Her little girl, her and Pete's little flower, just slapped her. She never struck her no matter how bad their fights had gotten. Shock numbed Jackie as she stared at her Rose.

The door to the flat opened and the officer appeared, followed by Mickey Smith. The two men took one look at the scene and both came to two very different ideas. The officer calmly handed the card back to the shaking Doctor. He had been an officer for many years, especially around the Powell Estates. He had seen more than his share of muggings, domestic violence, even rapes and murders. The look in the tall man's eyes made his shiver. The last time he saw a look like that in a bloke's eyes, it was after someone had attacked his girl. The bloke struggled to keep calm, to see to his girl. But death was promised to the person who hurt her. This man, this 'Doctor' had a look that promised destruction of so much more if Rose Tyler ever came to harm.

"You're story checks out," the Officer breathed, very ready to leave. "Sorry about this, Doctor Smith. Safe travels. Miss Tyler. Mrs. Tyler." He bid them farewell and beat a hasty retreat before Jackie Tyler could turn her famous tongue against him. It didn't bother to explain that his call had been forwarded on to a Brigadier General. Whoever this man was, he had some might high friends in some mighty high places.

Mickey watched the officer leave, looked at the Doctor with a shudder. Oh he knew that look better than most. Unlike the officer, who thought it best to get out of there before it got worse, useless man really, Mickey knew better. He decided instead to defuse the situation. He knew that look also in Rose's eyes. The Rose he had known for years before they had been separated for good when he decided to stay in the prime universe. That was the Rose Tyler that she had started to become back in Pete's world. The field commander that worked beside him and Jake. That was the Wolf peeking out in those whiskey brown eyes. And if the Wolf was coming out, then no one except maybe the Doctor was safe. Clearing his throat loudly, he reached out and gently drew Jackie away from her daughter.

"Hey, Jacks," he started, "let's get you a cuppa. Doctor, why don't you and Rose go get some air? Okay? Let everyone calm down. The girls can talk later, yeah?"

The Doctor turned frozen blue eyes toward the dark skinned man. He remembered him. He was the boy with Rose, helped him against the Nestene Consciousness. Even in his rage hazed mind, the Doctor recognized what Mickey was doing. Nodding a little, Mickey offered him a little smile, his eyes darting towards the door then to Rose then back to the Doctor. Mouthing the word, 'roof', Mickey lead the still shell shocked Jackie into the tiny kitchen, still talking to her about making her a nice cup of tea. Reaching out, the Doctor took Rose's hand and guided her from the flat.

* * *

Rose let go of the Doctor's hand as soon as they reached the roof of the Powell Estate. Letting out a deep sigh, she walked over to a short wall and hopped up on it. Folding her long legs under her, she looked over at the Doctor. He was watching her carefully, as if he was expecting her to disappear on him at any moment. Rose offered him an apologetic smile and motioned for him to come over. He answered that little smile with one of his own. Walking over to where she was sitting, she expected him to stop at the spot next to her like he had before. No, he walked to standing directly in front of her.

Placing his hands on either side of Rose's hips, the Doctor leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. He let out a little sigh feeling her warm skin pressed to his. He had been longing to do this to her since they last fought at Sneed's. He couldn't stop the smile from his face when he felt her unfold those gorgeous legs of hers and place them to either side of his hips. She leaned into him, her smaller hands cover his as she let out a tiny sigh of relief as well. He could still feel her fear of being left by him, but the pulse of pleasure in his mind as she shyly reached for him, just a touch of her mind against his. Stamping down on his urge to cover her lips with his own and show her physically how he felt for her in such a short time, and just let his mind touch hers back.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, gazing into her eyes.

"I will be," Rose whispered softly, unwilling to look away from him. "I can't tell her. Not really. I mean I can't even _begin_ to explain it all to you."

"Let her cool down, Rose," the Doctor urged.

"A year?" she was smiling now as she looked into his pale blue depths. Well, she was trying. "I missed a year. Was it at least a bad year?"

"Eh, middling," the Doctor shrugged. He'd never admit how much he loved her smile.

Rose let her head fall back, separating their foreheads, as she let out a laugh, "You're so useless, you know?"

Fear started to cloud his gaze as he watched her. If she told him she wanted to stay, how could he let her go? "Well, if it's this much trouble for you," he started, refusing to step away from her. In fact, he dearly wanted to step closer. "Are you going to stay?"

Rose shook her head, the hands covering his tightened. "No," she answered quickly. "No, but I can't do that to her again."

"She's not coming with us," the Doctor told her sternly, the tone was ruined by the laughter and relief that danced in his eyes.

Rose's breath caught in her throat as she looked up into those beautiful eyes she already loved more than anything in the whole of time and space. She bit her bottom lip and chewed it gently while she smiled shyly at him. The way he said it this time, it was so different. It was like he was acknowledging there was an 'us' between them. Pearls of giggles slipped from Rose that was quickly joined by the deep, rich laughter of the Doctor's baritone voice. Shaking her head, she grinned her signature smile up at him.

"No chance," she agreed with him.

The Doctor, for his part, felt like his hearts stopped beating seeing her chew on that full bottom lip. The urge to kiss her returned violently. Rose must have felt it, he thought embarrassed, because her cheeks pinked beautifully with a blush.

"I don't do," the Doctor spoke, a little gruffly, "mothers."

"She nearly slapped you," Rose pointed out, relaxing.

"Nine hundred years of space and time. Never been slapped by someone's mother," the Doctor tsked. "Don't plan on starting now."

Rose let out a soft giggle at the look of disgust on his face. The warmth in her mind told her he was relaxing as much as she was. He had yet to break the causal connection between them and she frankly wasn't up for doing herself any time soon. If the timeline's held true, it would be needed in the next few hours.

"When you say nine hundred," Rose ventured shyly, lifting her gaze up to his face.

"That's my age," he admitted with a little blush coloring the tips of his ears. "Give or take a few years."

"Liar," Rose grinned at him.

"Oi!"

Reaching up, Rose pulled him by his ears back down to rest his forehead against hers for a moment. Then in a move she was taught by John, she nuzzled his head to the side to rest her temple against the Doctor's. A shudder moved down the Doctor's spine at her move, leaning back against her, his eyes closing in bliss. Rose let out a soft sigh before pulling back.

"Doctor," she began, nervously. "I need to… I mean, I should explain…"

Cupping her cheek, he lifting her face so he could gaze into her eyes and smiled down at her. "Rose, you can talk to me about anything," the Doctor offered softly.

Her lips trembled a little as she nodded at him. Covering his hand on her cheek with her own, she begged the Universe to let him not be angry with her. Her fear was so great, he could feel it. He would do anything to ease her fear, he didn't even care what it was now that she wanted to tell him. He would be a liar if he said he didn't want to know the secret that put the darkness in her eyes, and the hurt in her heart. He wanted to know more about his precious golden girl, but if it hurt her like this to talk about it, maybe he didn't need to know in the end.

"Okay," Rose drew a shuddering breath, steeling herself. "I told you I would explain, yeah? So-"

Rose was cut off by a strange sound that nearly froze her blood. She knew that sound. Turning to look behind them, she spotted the ship coming in at an alarming rate over London. The Doctor snatched her around the waist and pulled her from her spot on the wall, ducking down. He covered her with his own body as they watched together as the ship just barely missed the estate tower they were on. Rose gripped the Doctor's biceps tightly as they stood together. He refused to release his hold on her waist as they watched history in the making.

Closing her eyes, Rose groaned as she could follow the ship's path in her mind's eyes. It would veer over the city, arching dramatically over the buildings. Making sure it caught millions of people's attention before it made a frantic turn, smashing one of the wings into Big Ben. The massive clock with collapse on one side, the bells falling and creating a chaotic sound of music before the ship crashed into the Thames.

Slowly opening her eyes, she turned to see the plume of black smoke rising up and let out a low groan.

"That's just not fair," she grumbled.

The Doctor merely grinned and laughed out gleefully. Grabbing Rose's hand in his own, he pulled her behind him down the stairwell. Faintly he was aware of the feelings of dread coming off Rose and the TARDIS' soft whisper of caution. As they dashed down the stairwell together, the sound of someone running down the stairs behind them caused the Doctor to look up. Surprise reflected on his face to see Mickey Smith racing to catch up to them.

"Did you see it?" Mickey asked the pair.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the human male who was currently pacing Rose.

"Yeah," Rose panted as the Doctor tugged on her hand, urging her to go fast and come closer to him. "It landed in the Thames."

Mickey Smith then surprised the Doctor again. The dark skinned youth only nodded at Rose. As soon as the trio hit the courtyard, Mickey split from them. He raced for the second tower that he called home. He looked like a man on a mission.

'What was that about?' the Doctor mentally whispered to Rose.

'He's gonna look into something,' Rose answered faintly. 'It'll be okay. Trust me?'

The tremble in her mental whisper nearly made him stop short and look at her. She was still thinking about Cardiff, he mentally hissed at himself. Oh, he would need to do something to make her trust him again.

'I do,' he whispered back, his eyes on the road before them.

The pair finally came to a stop as they came upon the crowds that had the same idea as them. All around them, chaos ruled. Cars were stopped in the middle of the street. People were standing on the tops of cars, or in the backs of trucks. Up on rooftops, the Doctor's eyes caught the sight of people with cameras. Everyone was trying to get closer, to see what was happening. Tugging Rose to his side, he slipped an arm around her waist, anchoring her to his side. People were pushing and crowding together. The last thing he wanted was to lose her in this mess. Cars were honking and people were yelling at others to move. It reminded him a bit of the night he was last in this city.

Craning his neck, the Doctor looked around for some way to slip past the blockade that had been set up. "It's all blocked off," he frowned a little, looking like a child pouting.

Looking around as well, Rose took in the situation and found she was not in favor of the setting. Her mind was racing a mild a minute, worried about who all was there watching. She caught sight of members of UNIT already on the scene. Their red berets set them apart from normal British military.

"We're still miles from the center," she observed. "Everything must be closing down."

"I know," the Doctor cried out, excitedly. "I can't _believe_ I'm here to see this! This is just-"

"Fantastic," Rose muttered. Her eyes were still scanning the area. "Doctor, are those members of UNIT over there?"

Following the path of Rose's gaze, the Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. No ideas, Rose Tyler," he warned her, pulling them away from a group that was approaching on foot, heading towards the blockade.

"Why not? Can't they help?" Rose's thoughts went to the upcoming hours and the lives that were potentially going to be lost. "Can't you help?"

The Doctor shook his head, steering them to the sideway. Pulling them into a doorway, he looked at the smoke, pouting. "No. They won't recognize me anyway. S'been a while since I last worked with them."

The Doctor was tempted to go back and get the TARDIS for a closer look but thought that might not be the best of ideas. The whole of the city was on red alert right now. The likelihood of someone noticing his beloved ship was very high. It was amazing how observant humans could get when they were scared out of their minds, he thought with a snort.

The sound of bells distracted the Doctor a moment. Looking down at Rose, she frowned and fished out her cell phone. Blinking a few times, she didn't fully recognize the number calling her. Placing one hand against her ear, she answered the phone.

" _Rose,"_ the voice on the other end greeted her. It was friendly and warm, a thick North Eastern accent that she knew well.

"Clive?" Rose asked, her eyes darting to the Doctor.

Something in her expression made his reach out, drawing her back to him. Turning the pair of them, he shielded her from the street with his back.

" _Lovely to hear your voice again, Rose,_ " Clive laughed in that same ease way she remembered. " _Wish I could say this was a social call. It's not._ "

"What's going on?" Rose asked quickly. The tone Clive was using was one she heard once before, when he had told her he thought the Doctor was dangerous and everyone was in danger if he was there.

" _No real time to explain,_ " Clive told her. " _If you're here, that means the Doctor is too, right?_ "

"He's next to me," she confirmed. The Doctor leaned in to listen to the call now. He could hear a good part, but the mayhem behind him did drown out a good portion of the call.

" _Good. Now listen closely. UNIT knows you two are on site,_ " he was talking fast now. Rose could barely make out the sound of him clacking away on a keyboard. " _They were told not to approach unless approached. You need to get out of there, Rose._ "

Rose said nothing as she looked up into the bright blue of the Doctor's gaze. His hand on her waist tightened a bit. He looked away from her, scanning the crowds now. Someone was watching them and he wasn't sure he liked the idea that UNIT recognized him despite the fact he hadn't seen them since his fourth life.

" _Rose, Torchwood is enroute right now_ ," Clive warned her. " _They are trying to get UNIT to hand over the ship and anything they find inside. They also know that the Doctor is planet side. Get out, Rose. Quickly. To the right of where you are, there is an alley between the buildings. Use it. Follow it as far as you can. Go home, Rose. Protect the Doctor._ "

With that, Clive Finch hung up the phone. Rose slipped her phone into her pocket and gripped the Doctor's hand. "You hear all that?"

He only nodded, squeezing her hand and, with one last look around, dragged her from the protection of the doorway and into the alley. It was a narrow one, no cars would be able to pass through there. Hell two people walking side by side wouldn't really fit. The Doctor didn't care. All he cared about was getting Rose and himself the hell out of there. Whoever this 'Torchwood' was, they scared Rose. He felt her stiffen under his hand, and the tremble of fear in her mind. She tried to shield him from it, but failed. While they were not running, the Doctor lead them at a brisk pace away from the crowds and back to the Estates.

"Who's Torchwood?" he asked as they passed across another street, continuing to follow the alley. The sounds of the chaos and crowds were fading rapidly behind them.

"A secret organization founded by Queen Victoria," Rose answered immediately. "They have a motto: 'If it's alien, it's ours.' That includes you, Doctor. They keep a special eye out for you. And anyone that was a companion."

The comment brought him up short. Turning sharply, he glared down at Rose.

"They. Do. What?" his accent was suddenly soft as his tone, and twice as deadly.

"They keep an eye on your former companions," Rose repeated, reaching up to cup his cheek. "They don't approach because they know just how dangerous you are, Doctor. If someone were to hurt a companion of yours, even Torchwood knows they'd never recover."

His jaw muscles jumped with how hard he was clenching his teeth together. The thought that anyone could possibly threaten those people he loved like that. They were the last links to his past and the man he once was. A golden warmth spread through his mind, drawing his attention down to his current companion.

Wetting her lips, Rose made a decision she could only hope was mostly correct. "Doctor," she tried again. "They are too scared of the Wolf and the Storm that follows it to dare anything."

Heaving a heavy sigh, he let out a little growl as he lowered his head. Rose knew these signs well enough. Comfort and relief flooded her as she watched his struggle to pull his temper back under check. The last time she saw this, she thought fondly, was when Jack had been a little too forward with his flirting and had actually swept her into his arms. Her leather wearing Doctor had not taken to that lightly. In fact, if she remembered correctly, the Doctor had tried to take her from Jack. The ex-conman had only laughed, playing keep away. It only made the Doctor growl at Jack, who with an overdramatic shriek, took off running with Rose over his shoulder into the depths of the TARDIS. With the Doctor hot in pursuit.

"C'mon then," Rose smiled up at him as he relaxed and looked at her again confused. "History is happening, yeah?"

"Yeah," the Doctor frowned, looking back down the alley from the way they had come. "But we can't get closer, and can't go back there either."

"Well," Rose grinned a little more, "we could always do what everyone else does."

Arching a brow, he studied her face. She could feel his sudden apprehension, eyeing her wearily. He was learning to not trust that grin she was sporting.

"Could always go back to Mum's and watch it on the telly," she pointed out to him.

Rose's laughter filled the alley at the disgruntled look on his expressive face. He honestly had not even thought about that.

"Let's go, you," still laughing, Rose tugged on his hand. "Let's go watch history."

Rose hugged the Doctor's arm as she laid her head against his shoulder.

He gave her a daft grin and nodded. "Alright," his deep laughter joined her as they walked together down the alley back towards the Estates.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Rose likes Pink, the Doctor favors blue. I still don't own any of this, you hopefully won't sue.

 **A/N:** Another week, another chapter. Once again, I thank everyone who took the time to read, follow, favor, and/or review from the bottom of my heart. To the Guests who have left me reviews, thank you as well. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 14:

The Doctor tried his hardest to ignore the number of humans that had steadily been pouring into the small flat all afternoon. He had parked himself in a large plush chair that his Rose favored. The same golden girl was curled at his side in the chair, leaning against him. She had spoken quietly to her mother when they had returned to the flat, but he kept getting the evil eye from the woman. He would never admit it out loud, but frankly speaking, Jackie Tyler was nearly more terrifying than any of the Daleks he had faced in the War. The only thing that seemed to keep her at bay was Rose bodily between them at nearly all times. Which he was thankful for and made sure his Rose knew, he keeping her mind against his, much like she was already at his side physically.

Rose leaned her head against his shoulder, watching as he flipped the channels back and forth between two stations in particular. Everything had faded into background noise to her as she thought about what was going to happen in the next few hours. This whole situation was going to get a whole lot worse before this time tomorrow. The next twenty four hours for the world was going to be tense. Her first thoughts had been on whether or not she or Mickey could potentially get in there before the siblings were able to seize power. Not seeing any way other than using the TARDIS and convincing the Doctor to kill, she figured it was likely best to just wait for an opening.

'Doctor,' Rose's mind pulsed against his.

'Rose?'

'I…' she sighed. 'How do I word this?'

'What is it? Just tell me- Oh! Or show me. That works too,' the Doctor turned his attention to Rose, her hand was in his as images flashed in his mind. Aliens in 10 Downing street, murder of a room full of people, a woman trying to protect Rose was the odd green, baby faced aliens. 'How?'

'Long story,' Rose began.

"Oi!" The Doctor suddenly called out, looking over at Jackie and one of her friends who had been talking loudly behind them. "I'm trying to listen!"

Rose covered her grin with her hand so her mum didn't smack her or the Doctor. In fact, Jackie's eyes narrowed at the Doctor as if daring him to yell again at her. Instead, Jackie starts loudly talking about someone asking her out while offering wine to anyone who wasn't the Doctor. The alien in question just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

'Can we go outside?' his thoughts nearly begged Rose.

Rose merely nodded at him and got up, waiting for him. When she looked back at the room behind them, she blinked a few times. She didn't remember this many people being in here last time. Or maybe it was that she didn't care. Shaking it off, she felt the Doctor take her hand as he walked past her and the two weaved out of the little flat. Once the door closed behind them, the both of them let out a breath of relief, as if they could finally breathe for the first time in hours.

"Blimey," Rose giggled a little as she shifted over to the railing, leaning against it. "I never thought I would say this, but it's _way_ too human in there."

"You're tellin' me," the Doctor chuckled, stepping up to the railing and looking up at the sky. "So. Wanna tell me what that was all about back there?"

Rose chewed on her bottom lip a little, looking away from the Doctor. She did tell him she would explain a few things. She was still not sure how and what exactly to tell him. He watched her silently as she reached up and started toying with her earring. Her mind had suddenly shut him out, as if she was trying to sort it out before allowing him to see, to know.

"I-" she started to say but was cut off as Mickey suddenly burst out of the stairwell and rushed to them.

The poor man was brought up short, panting a little, at the double glare he received not only from the big eared Doctor, but from Rose as well. Apparently he had interrupted something. Given the situation, he didn't really mind. In fact, Mickey started grinning at him rather boyishly.

"Sorry, boss," he muttered to the Doctor, who arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. Mickey continued to grin at the pair.

The Doctor had positioned himself between Mickey and Rose protectively. It made Mickey chuckle to himself. Some things will never chance, he thought as he watched the pair of them turn towards him expectantly.

"Thought you'd like to know," Mickey addressed them both, "they found a body."

Rose looked up at the Doctor. Her memories of the last time trickled through her, at least the parts that stayed with her the longest. The part where he told her he wasn't going anywhere and had left. The way her heart broke a little when Mickey had told her he abandoned her. Shaking her head, she pushed those memories to the back. This wasn't the same man, the same Doctor.

"Where'd they take it?" the Doctor stepped away from the pair of humans to pace, arms crossed still over his chest.

Mickey shifted to stand next to Rose as they watch the alien pace. "News said they'd taken it to Albian Hospital. It's closest to the river."

"Did they say what spieces was?" Rose asked softly. She was rewarded for her question by the Doctor with a soft smile.

Shaking his head, Mickey turned to her, "No. Just that it's not terrestrial in origin."

The Doctor stopped his pacing and looked inside the flat briefly. Jackie had yet to notice he and Rose had snuck out. Too busy with her wine and gossip, he thought with a sneer. It was hard to believe that his clever companion came from that woman sometimes.

"What're we going to do, Doctor?" The question came from Rose.

"We?" the Doctor looked at her incredulously. "Who's this we?"

"You, me," she pointed out to him, with a look that was rather familiar to him. She was eyeing him like he had just dribbled on his shirt.

"There is no 'we' in this situation," he decided. Glancing at the younger man, the Doctor had to blink as Mickey ducked his head to hide the look of amusement on his face. Not understanding, the Time Lord looked back just as Rose was suddenly in his face again.

"Try that one again, mate," Rose warned him, eyes flashing at him.

"What I meant to say, ah," he backpedaled as best her could from the now angry woman in front of him. "I meant, erm, that you would likely want to spend a bit of time with your mum. And Rickey here!"

"It's Mickey," the other male offered without any heat. He was leaning against the railing now, clearly enjoying the hole the Doctor was digging himself into.

Rose said nothing, only continued to glare at the Time Lord. If he hadn't been able to feel her mind against his still, he might have honestly thought she was angry at him. But he all he felt was annoyance at being excluded. And fear. His expression softened now. Reaching out, the Doctor drew her to his chest and laid his forehead against hers.

"Rose," he murmured softly, "it would be best if you stayed here. With Mickey and your mum. Safer." Before she could protest, he silenced her with a finger against her lips. "Listen to me. I'm not leaving you, alright. You have a key of your own. I'm just going to go get a look at this 'alien'."

"It's not what you think, Doctor," Rose warned, gripping his biceps. "The body. It _is_ terrestrial. The science behind it isn't." She frowned, trying to remember what he learned after this was over last time. "The real threat isn't in the ship. It looks like people. They hide inside people. And kill anything that tries to stop them."

"She's right," Mickey chimed in now.

The Doctor tightened his grip on Rose, his protective instincts kicking up at the thought that the real threat was hiding in plain sight. "Can you look after her for me, Mickey?"

Both Rose and Mickey were surprised at the request. Mickey dumbly nodded while Rose bristled again.

"I don't need protection!" she growled. "I want to stay with you!"

"You're not coming with me," the Doctor stated in a hard voice. "You're staying here, you are."

"The hell I am," Rose said, her tone booked no argument.

"You, stupid little-" the Doctor cut himself off with a snarl. Dragging his hand over the top of his head, he grounded out, "Why can't you do as you're told? For once! Let me protect you!"

Rose stopped at his words. He actually stopped himself from calling her a stupid ape. Blinking a few times, looking over at Mickey for help. He took a big step backwards from the two of them. He was not getting involved with this. Oh no, Mickey Smith was many things, stupid was not one of them.

"Doctor," Rose softened her voice, pleading with her tone and eyes, "let me come with you. It's not safe. Not really."

Nodding a little, the Doctor rested his hands on Rose's shoulders. "I know. It's safer here for the time being. I'm just going to hop over and take a peek at the body. Then I'll be back before you know it. I told you already, Rose Tyler, I'm not leaving you."

"Alright," Rose caved. Secretly she had wanted to go with him this time. She wanted to see firsthand what was in the ship when it came down.

"But before that," the Doctor drew back and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Rose with an intense look. "You are going to tell me what you know and how you know it."

"Look," Rose fidgeted a moment, glancing at Mickey a second before facing the Doctor. "I can't right now. But I can say the threat is hiding as humans. So, please. Be careful. Watch out for," she trailed off, looking at Mickey for help.

"Fat humans with gas problems," Mickey said simply.

The Doctor looked at the two of them like they had lost their minds for a second. "Gas problems?"

"Something about a compression field that allows them to shrink down and hide," Rose offered. "They are big, really big and ugly normally. You saw one when you looked into my memories."

Looking at Rose in a whole new light, he stepped closer to her. "How do you know this?"

Again, his golden girl glanced over at Mickey for help. He just raised his hands up and stepped back. Sighing softly, Rose lifted those beautiful warm brown orbs to meet intense blue. "Because I remember it, Doctor."

Whatever he was expecting, that was not the answer. The Time Lord started to draw back from her when Rose reached up and cupped his cheeks tenderly. "I told you I would explain to you and I will! But right now, we don't have the time! Lots of people are gonna die, Doctor, if we don't focus now."

"Boss," Mickey offered, looking as apologetic as Rose, "I know it's hard to hear, but trust us. Trust Rose. And ask Sexy to get you a bottle of vinegar. You'll need it."

"Go," Rose commanded him, still holding his gaze. "Go to the hospital, see what's there. Do your Time Lord thing. We'll be here."

Nodding slowly, the Doctor pulled Rose's small hands away from his face. He did not smile at either of them. His face was carefully blank, even as his eyes screamed of the Storm inside raging. Pressing his lips together, he looked down at Rose. He could feel her fear. It was too much, so he closed himself off as he stepped away from her. Still watching her, he watched as her face fell, hurt swimming in her eyes. Pressing her lips together a moment, she took a deep shaky breath and nodded.

"S'fair, I guess," she murmured.

"Do you know who the aliens are?" the Doctor asked the pair cautiously.

"I know their faces," Rose admitted, looking away from him. "Some of them, anyway. I never really got their names, except one. Margret Blaine. The others…" she just shrugged. "I never really saw them in their human disguise."

Clenching his teeth, the Doctor nodded. "Alright. Call me if there is any changes."

Mickey Smith nodded and wrapped an arm around the desponded, yet still determined to help Rose. Together they watched the Doctor enter the stairwell without another word. Rose moved out of Mickey's grasp to stand at the railing, watching the courtyard below. Eventually the Doctor exited. She watched him stride angrily across the cement covered clearing to the TARDIS.

He never once looked back at her.

Lowering her head and squeezing her eyes tightly closed, she missed when the Doctor turned back at the last moment. Mickey watched as the Doctor looked back at Rose, one foot inside the TARDIS, his hands braced on the frame of the door. Piercing blue eyes flicked to meet Mickey's gaze. Mickey Smith knew exactly what the Doctor was telling him. He didn't have to be telepathic to know. He didn't even need the words be spoken. He knew that look all too well. The pinstripe version of the Doctor had that look many, many times when Rose could not see it. He was demanding something of Mickey. It was always the same thing.

Slowly, Mickey nodded down at the Doctor. He knew, and he understood. It was something he never had to be told to do. But to see this Doctor, all big ears and leather, asking it of _him_. It made everything a little easier. The Time Lord offered a little flicker of a smile, the corners of his mouth moving slightly. Then he was gone.

Mickey would protect Rose. Always.

Rose Tyler lifted her head as the sounds of the TARDIS filled the night. They would always hear it, no matter what was happening around them. It was a sound burned into their minds, hearts and souls. AS the ancient ship faded away, Rose could feel the TARDIS reaching out to her, soothing her and offering her comfort.

 _We will be back_ , the ship whispered softly.

 _I'll be waiting_ , Rose returned.

"Well then," Mickey grinned, looking over at Rose with that boyish grin again. "Got a present for you."

The confused Rose, turning away from the now empty courtyard, she looked at her oldest friend skeptically.

"Don't look like that, Babe," her look only made him grin more. "You'll love it."

Reaching into his jeans pocket, Mickey withdrew what looked like an expensive lipstick tube. This only confused Rose more as it was handed to her with a wink and a grin, "Courtesy of a mutual friend."

"A mutual friend of ours," Rose began with a laugh, "got me lipstick?"

"Ha! No," Mickey laughed. "Told Jumpin' Jack Flash you'd say that. No, no, it's a taser. Go on, take a look."

At the mention of Mickey's nickname for Jack, she suddenly grinned brightly. Taking the lid off carefully, she noticed right away that the tube that would have housed the makeup held instead what looked like two clawed darts. There was a pretty pink gem-like button where the maker's tag would be on the outside.

"Says it'll shoot out when you push the gem," Mickey explained. "The two darts will stick into your target and give 'em a shock they'll never forget."

"Why make it look like this?" Rose asked as she recapped the thing.

"Two reasons," Mickey chuckled. "One, it can pass any metal detector and hides in your pocket or purse. If you'd ever carry one. And two, says he got the idea from some animated movie that's supposed to come out some years from now. Loves it, said one of the characters reminded him of you. Kept yelling out 'lipstick taser'. Total nutter, that man."

"Sounds like Jack," Rose sighed, putting the tube into her hoodie pocket, next to the present she was still holding from the Curator. "Anything else happen while I was gone a year?"

"Actually," Mickey beamed proudly. "I found Martha." Here his grin faltered a bit, "Unfortunately, she isn't looking for a man. Focused on her studies and all that. S'fine. At least I know where she is."

Rose nodded, leaning against his side companionably. "I know the feeling," she murmured softly. "What are we going to do about Mum and that Slitheen?"

"I got the vinegar already," Mickey laughed. "I'm ready for him. But I should head to my place. Gonna see if I can track down the names of the people the family killed and took over. You can join me if you like? I did promise to protect you, babe."

Shaking her head, Rose pushed her hair out of her face. All around them she could hear the people having parties to welcome the visitors from the great beyond. That mildly amused her, given her own personal history. Taking a deep breath, she stepped away from her longest and dearest mate.

"Nah," she grinned. "I'm going to do what the Doctor says. I think I'll stay here with Mum until he gets back. Call me if you learn anything?"

"For once in your life you listen," Mickey laughed. "Okay, I got you, babe."

The pair shared a laugh and a knuckle bump before parting ways to deal with their own missions until the Doctor came back. Both of them were hoping that this time, knowing what they know they would be able to avoid the deaths that would come in the next few hours. Thankfully, neither of them were mentally as young as they looked physically. They both knew all too well from experience, you can't save everyone. You just have to be willing to try.

Re-entering the little flat, Rose made her way back to the plush chair she and the Doctor had shared and settled herself. It was like no one had even noticed she or the Doctor was left. Jackie was seated on the little loveseat against the wall chatting away with her friends with a glass of wine in her hands. Rose watched her mother for a few more moments. A small smile graced her face as she just took the time to observe her mother. Tears stung Rose's eyes, making her blink a few times. Feeling stupid, she quickly stood up and hurried into her room. Closing the door, she leaned back against the wood, taking deep breathes to calm herself. It was like it was when she woke up in this little room and heard her mother's voice.

A knock on the door startled Rose. Stepping away, she opened it to see Jackie standing there.

"Can I come in?" Jackie asked softly.

Nodding, Rose stepped back away from the door and let her mum in. Sitting on the bed, Rose tensed up, waiting for the lecture or for her mother to lash out verbally now that the Doctor wasn't there to protect her. Instead, Jackie came in and closed the door. Silently, she sat next to Rose on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Jackie whispered surprising her daughter.

"Mum? What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I said some very," Jackie paused, refusing to look at her child. "Very hurtful things. I never really meant any of it. I just wanted to protect you. And you ran away because if it."

"Oh no," Rose rushed out, turning her mum to face her. "I didn't leave because of you. I swear it! I left because I had an opportunity. I had to take it."

"I just worry about you, alright?" Jackie suddenly cried out, tears bursting from her eyes. "You're my daughter. How can I not? First the explosion that nearly killed you. Then the next day, you were acting so weird. I didn't know what to do! Next thing I know, that man comes into our lives, all charm and smiles. And you're gone."

Not knowing what to say, Rose just hugged her mother. It was a surprise, it really was to see her mother breaking like this. Maybe she wasn't as mature as she thought she was if she missed all this surrounding her mum. Jackie clung to her as the tears fell.

"That night, oh god Rose," Jackie struggled to keep talking through the tears. "That night, it was like Hell broke free and I didn't know where you were! I got that call from you, you say you're leaving for a job. What else was I suppose to think? Mickey just says you're in safe hands, what the hell does that even mean? A year, Rose. Over a year, I got three phone calls from you. Then the post cards showing up randomly. They tell me nothing! Where were you, sweetheart?"

"Mum," Rose felt her own tears as she listened to her mother bare her heart. "I told you, I was traveling. I thought of you every day. I swear I did. I didn't think I'd be out of touch for so long. I really didn't."

"Do you know what scares me most, sweetheart?" Jackie asked, leaning back to wipe at Rose's tears with a thumb. "It's that you can't tell me where you were or what happened."

With a wet chuckle, Rose muttered softly, "You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you."

"Try me," Jackie said dryly. She wanted to know, wanted to understand.

Rose studied her mother for another minute or so. She thought about how this all played out last time, and the fact her mother would learn the truth one way or another before tomorrow came to an end. She could just tell her the truth. Knowing her mum like she did, Rose figured her would react one of three ways. Either she would not believe her at all and seeing the TARDIS would convince her. Which would lead her mother to call that blasted hotline. Or Jackie would just accuse her of lying again, they would fight, and results would be the same. Then again, there would be a chance that Jackie would think that the Doctor had brainwashed Rose, like she accused him of earlier, and lock Rose in her room. No matter how this turned out, her mum would be a believer and Rose would be with the Doctor. If he would still have her after everything was over and done with.

"Okay," Rose sighed, leaning back on the bed. "I'll tell you."

Jackie blinked a few times and turned to sit on the bed, facing Rose. She made sure to give her daughter her undivided attention. She was surprised that Rose agreed to talk to her, let alone tell her. Jackie had been so convinced that the Doctor had been controlling her child until Rose had slapped her. A part of the elder Tyler woman was very grateful to Rose for doing that. She didn't even want to think what almost came out of her mouth towards her child. Jackie could feel her cheeks heating up with the shame of her actions.

Clearing her throat, Rose turned towards Jackie. "I wasn't lying when I said the Doctor works for UNIT. He does. Sort of. He is their scientific advisor. Has been since about the 70's. That night, a year ago for you, Mickey and I helped the Doctor stop an alien invasion by a being called the Nestene Consciousness. The things you saw on the street were his Autons. Living plastic soldiers he could control. Unfortunately, we had to kill the Nestene in order to protect the Earth."

Jackie's eyes had gotten wider and wider as Rose spoke.

"After that, Mickey and I were taken from under the London Eye as it was collapsing above us to the ruins of Hendrik's. He offered to let me travel with him. And I said yes. He offered me all of time and space. Oh Mum, if you could have seen it. For a moment there, we were high above the Earth, just orbiting. You could see the curve of the horizon, the land dipping and peaking with mountains. Storms brewing over the ocean. The sky beyond was beautiful. Colors you would never think of danced across space. It was beautiful. If you saw it, you'd never want to go back either."

Slowly, Jackie nodded at Rose. Part of her wanted to believe her daughter. Rose was many things, a great many things. In her youth she had been a terrible liar, which was part of why Jackie had a hard time believing her now. But the description that Rose was giving her, it was harder to believe it was a lie.

"After that, the Doctor showed me how his ship, the TARDIS, worked," Rose was watching her mother now. Looking for signs that she was about to shut down or bolt. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space, by the way. She is a wonderful ship too. She can travel anywhere, in any time or place." Smiling fondly, thinking of the time and space ship, Rose continued. "The Doctor took me to the year 5 billion. There we crashed a party that was orbiting the empty Earth on a station called Platform One. There I met different aliens that were friendly. One you would have liked. He called himself the Curator."

Rose giggled as she described the Curator and Lute to her Mum. Jackie found herself smiling and laughing at the antics of the Doctor and the Curator. When Rose got to Cassandra, Jackie had to interrupt her now.

"Wait, let me see if I got this," Jackie asked, "a flap of skin with eyes and a mouth claimed to be the last Human and didn't even know the difference between a juke box and an iPod?"

Nodding, Rose laughed. "And an ostrich was over fifty feet tall and breathed fire."

Rose continued with her tale of the events of Platform One, answering when Jackie asked questions, taking it as a good sign. Grinning, Rose told her mother about the alien market they went to and pulled out the locket she gotten for Jackie. Handing it over, Rose beamed with pleasure as her mother ooh'd and cooed over the jewelry. Helping her Mum put the necklace on, Rose sat back and started to tell her mother about Charles and the adventures with the Gelth when her phone rang.

"Hold on, Mum," Rose said as she looked at the caller ID. "Hello?"

" _Babe. He's back_ ," Mickey's voice told her simply before ringing off.

Jackie watched as the expression on Rose's face changed. Her eyes and expression visibly brightened as she muttered an apology to her mother and then dashed out of the room as fast as her feet would take her. Now, Jackie was many things herself. Fanciful was not a word one might associate with the elder Tyler. Most people used words that were not so kind, but everyone agreed, Jackie Tyler was not a fanciful woman and was equally not prone to flights of fancy either. So hearing her daughter talking about space ships and aliens and time travel, it was a bit of a hard pill to swallow. If she were honest, while the story was entertaining, there was no way she could believe it was true. Even with a ship sitting in the Thames that had crashed earlier in the day into Big Ben.

Watching her only child go bolting out of their flat without thinking worried Jackie even more. Rose honestly believed what she just told her mother. Not for the first time since Rose had starting walking, Jackie wished her Pete was there. He'd have set this bloke calling himself the Doctor straight and gotten Rose to see reason. A thought struck Jackie, a part of her whispered that if Rose was telling the truth and this man really had a ship, he could easily spirit her daughter off again without warning. Frantically, Jackie ran out, after Rose.

Rose Tyler met up with Mickey just as the TARDIS was solidifying into view. Both them always found it funny how he always managed to park in the same spot every time. Hearing the sound of running feet, Rose turned and grinned at her mother as the TARDIS settled herself with a ground. Jackie's eyes widen even as the color drained out of her face.

"How-" Jackie tried to get out. Mickey just grinned like Rose was. "You! You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?" She suddenly accused the grinning young man.

"Yep," Mickey grinned, as Rose darted forward to enter the TARDIS. "I told you, Jacks, Rose was in good hands. Safe and sound."

Jackie watched in numb disbelief as Mickey followed Rose inside.

Rose jogged up to the Doctor as he was hunched over the central console. He glanced at her and offered her a tight smile. She stopped a moment seeing that smile, her own falling. She had forgotten he was a little angry, and had closed himself off from her. Lowering her eyes a little, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You were right," he told her in a low voice. "It was a pig. Its head was opened up and genetically manipulated before it was strapped into a space suit and put in that ship. It must have been terrified. Not knowing what was happening."

Saying nothing, Rose stepped up next to him. His hands were gripping the edge of the console tightly, so hard in fact that his knuckles were turning white. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and cover his hand with her own, to comfort him. She wouldn't though. She knew she wasn't welcome that way anymore. While it made her heart constrict to know that, she knew that was a chance when she decided to not hide from him.

"The whole thing is a fake," the Doctor muttered, keeping his gaze on the monitor. "Everything was too perfect. I had thought so, but between the pig and you, I know."

"Funny way to invade a planet," muttered Rose softly.

"I was able to get a few names," Mickey called out, walking up the grating.

The Doctor spun around to face Mickey and saw Jackie staring with wide eyes at the inside of his beautiful ship. Narrowing his eyes at the other two humans, he turned to Rose glaring. "Don't you _dare_ make this place domestic," he all but snarled at her.

That tone stopped Mickey in his tracks and look wide eyed at Rose who went pale. She knew that tone better than she wanted to know. She heard it three times out of this Doctor. Twice it was directed at a Dalek. Once it had been directed at her when she stupidly tried to save her father and accidently brought about the end of the world. Lowering her eyes, she stepped away from him and the console, moving towards her mother silently.

Mickey watched Rose withdraw and go to her mum. Looking back at the Doctor, he saw a look of hurt and regret cross the Time Lord's face before the other noticed the younger man was watching him. The Doctor schooled his expression and nodded to Mickey.

"What'd you find out?" the Doctor asked in a gentler tone. He caught Rose flinching when he spoke nicely towards Mickey but snarled at her.

"The acting Prime Minster is one of the aliens," Mickey reported. "Man called Green. Some low level elected official. Also located a Margret Blaine, she apparently is with MI5. Transportation. Couldn't find the others."

"Mum?" Rose's voice broke through the air distracting the two men.

The Doctor spun around suddenly on alert. He knew Jackie had come into the ship. He got to watch as she ran back out, looking horrified. Rose wouldn't look at him now. He had taken two steps towards her before he caught himself. As he watched, his hearts dropped as she ran after her mother. Leaving him behind. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, the Doctor stood frozen, staring at where Rose had just been standing.

"She'll be back, mate," Mickey offered softly. "She'd give you her forever if you would take it."

He said nothing as he stood there, anchored to his spot. He heard Mickey speaking but he wasn't really listening. Shaking his head, the Doctor turned back to the monitor and returned to the search he had been trying to do. Mickey had helped some, he now had two names that meant nothing to him but it was a start to figure out who the threat to his beloved Earth was.

"Do you know why they are here?" the Doctor asked Mickey softly, trying to focus.

Mickey only shook his head. "Sorry, Boss."

The Doctor was aware the moment Rose returned to the TARDIS. Gripping the sides of the monitor tightly, he fought the urge to turn around and go to her. He still wasn't entirely sure how to react to her admission that this was all something she remembered happening. A part of him worried and raged that she had used him for his ship. The TARDIS herself tried to comfort her Thief but he was ignoring her as much as he was closing off Rose's mental attempts to reach out to him. He was pretty sure the golden girl wasn't even aware she was doing in. Oh how hard it was for him to ignore. He was ignoring every instinct of his right now.

"Mickey," Rose murmured softly, "you should head out. You know what comes next. Keep an eye on her please? You know, in case."

The Time Lord stiffened at her soft words and Mickey looked over at the Doctor a moment before nodding at Rose and heading out. Rose looked at the Doctor, the man who would always hold her heart in his hands and sighed.

"Do you want me to leave?" she had to ask, had to know if he was going to kick her out. She would rather it be now.

"Do you want to leave?" came his reply.

"No," Rose answered honestly. "I don't. But what I want… it doesn't matter. Do you want me gone? If you do, I'll tell you what I know, then… I'll leave. Better to walk away now than be abandoned later."

Her tone had him spinning back around, staring at her. Did she just accuse him of abandoning her? He never-

"I never abandoned you, Rose Tyler," he grounded out in a hard tone.

"Not yet, you haven't," she returned, forgetting she never intended to tell him about that part of her past. "But you will. When you get a chance, you'll leave me, broken and alone on a godforsaken beach!"

"Whatever you remember, whatever you _know_ or _remember_ ," the Doctor stalked towards her, "it wasn't _me_."

Looking away from him now, the Doctor tried to relax himself. To stop growling and snarling at her. He needed to stop jumping to conclusions like a stupid ape and focus. Turning towards the console again, he stumbled suddenly as his vision went black.

 _He was in a small room, like a closet or something. It was dark. He could feel Rose trembling to his right, gripping his hand tightly. To his left, someone else was there, clinging to his other hand. Someone yelled out 'Hannibal!' and the room started rocking. It was like someone had picked the room up and was shaking it like a dog would a toy, sending him, Rose and the other person tumbling. He felt Rose's distress as she rolled and hit a shelf of some kind. The Doctor reached for her, holding her back to his front. He tried to shield her as the room rolled and tumbled. After what felt like an eternity, the room came to a rest with a loud thump. Breathing heavily, he wiped at his eyes. During the tumble something wet had come free and splattered him in the face. The other person breathed out a sigh of relief that it was over. Light filled the room from where a part of it had been blasted away._

 _The Doctor checked the other occupant, making sure they were not too badly hurt. The other person let out a nervous laughter, amazed they were alive. Turning to Rose, still held tightly in his arms, he slowly began to notice she was completely limp. He called to Rose and got no answer. He tried to turn her, she was dead weight. He trembled now, his whole body shaking as he shifted himself to face Rose._

 _Her eyes were still open, staring at nothing. Half her face was covered with blood and looked partially charred. Looking at his hand in the light, the Doctor realized the wet thing on his face had been blood. Rose's blood. A noise came out of him now, a low anguished roar. His Rose, his beautiful, most precious girl, was dead. Her forehead was split open. He knew now what the little room was, it was a closet. He could see the details, but they were blurred._

" _She was so brave," the other person murmured, reaching out to close her dull brown eyes for the last time._

 _He didn't believe it, couldn't believe it. She couldn't have left him! Mickey said she would give him her forever!_

" _ROSE!"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Jack likes 'em red, Jack likes 'em blue. Still don't own. Please don't sue!

 **A/N:** HI, everyone! I got a little anxious after the last chapter release and wanted to get the next one out sooner than next Friday. So, for all my lovely whovians out there, here is the next part of "Aliens of London/World War 3"

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Once More with Feeling**

Chapter 15: Aliens of London

The Doctor came back slowly.

The first thing he became aware of was the fact he was on his back in the console room of the TARDIS. As his vision cleared, he noticed the pulsing green light of the time rotor in the center. His sense of touch returned next. He could feel the cold metal of the grating below him. His head was propped up slightly on something soft. Smell followed quickly as his mind cleared up more and more. A soft vanilla scent that was tinted with something like an exotic spice that was intoxicating to his nose filled his mind, making him close his eyes and breathe in it. Sound was the last to return to him. His ears were ringing with the sound of his own anguish roar of grief.

Memories of what he saw came crashing into him, making him sit up quickly. Scrambling up, he turned to see Rose staring at him with wide frightened eyes. The trembling began then as he reached out to lightly touch her face.

"R-Rose?" he breathed out on a shaky breath.

"Doctor," Rose answered him, looking him over for injury. "Are you okay? You just stopped suddenly and went limp. You kept making weird noises and twitching."

Closing his eyes tightly, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. It was a dream. She hadn't been taken from him after all. She was still here, still with him.

"You're here," the Doctor breathed out with shaky lungs. "You're alive."

Not bothering to think about it, or even study what that could have been, the Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose and pulled her tightly to him. The hug was desperate as he clung to her smaller frame, keeping them pressed so close he could feel the beating of her single heart against him. The Doctor could not say if he had ever experienced something like before. All he knew was that he never wanted to see that again. Not his precious girl, not like that. He didn't need something showing him that he could lose her so easily as that. The fact she was human was something he knew all too well. The thoughts of losing her, either by him sending her from his sight or her being taken beyond where he could ever go caused him to tighten his grip on her, whimpering softly against her neck.

Rose could only blink and hugged the Time Lord back tightly. She had been so terrified when she saw him collapse to the grating and start twitching. It was like little jolts of electricity were running through his limbs. She didn't even register her movements as she scrambled forward, pulling his head onto her lap, calling out to him. His shields went down long enough for her to feel his confusion followed by the first pangs of fear followed by bottomless grief and anguish. He had actually cried out then. She couldn't see what he was seeing, no matter how hard she tried to. Something was keeping her out.

Screaming at the TARDIS for help proved to be useless. She merely sent waves of rolling comfort and calm at Rose. The space and time ship seemed distracted as Rose begged her for help, to tell her what was wrong with the Doctor. But for once, the TARDIS remained silent, her humming soft and minimal. Had Rose been in her right state of mind, she would have recognized the signs that the TARDIS was up to something again. The magnificent time ship's attention was elsewhere.

Now he was awake and holding her so very close to him, one hand was gripping the back of her head and the other pressed between her shoulder blades. Their chests were crushed together, the Doctor was still pulling at her bodily, trying to bring her even closer to him. Shifting a bit, Rose soon found herself on the Doctor's lap, her knees on either side of his thighs and his face buried in her neck. She could feel him breathing in her scent in his desperation.

"I saw," he tried to explain after a moment of frantic silence, "I saw you dead, Rose. You, you were taken from me."

His golden girl was in his arms, breathing, her heart was beating. The Doctor fought to let those two facts break through his terror fogged mind. As the seconds ticked by and he found himself relaxing more and more, he discovered he had tucked his head against her shoulder and his lips were against the soft skin of her neck again. Rose shivered in his arms, but held him just as tightly as he was holding her.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Rose was whispering. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault."

Pressing a soft kiss to her neck, the Doctor pulled back to look at his precious girl. Her eyes were wide with fright and sorrow, yet there was a darkness growing behind her eyes he couldn't identify. Her mind was pulsing against his, yet keeping separate from him. She was terrified of angering him again, of him sending her away once this was over. She was afraid for him, of whatever it was that made him collapse and have that terrible dream. And yet, she was craving his presence, his arms around her, holding her like she was the most precious thing in all of time and space. Pressing another tender kiss to her forehead, he laid his against hers.

"I'm sorry, too," the Doctor admitted. "Bit reactionary, me. Should've trusted you more."

With his apology, he let the last of his shields between them drop and brushed his mind against hers with the same tenderness he was caressing her cheeks. The pair both let out a sigh of pleasure at the contact. Both wanted more than these lingering caresses, but neither was willing to move first. That was, after all, exceptionally intimate. Instead they settled for this level between them.

"Come on," Rose whispered softly. "Let's head over to Mickey's and see what he's found. Okay?"

The Doctor nodding and waited until Rose got to her feet before he got to his. Rose took a moment to dust off his jumper and jacket, grinning up at him softly. He chuckled softly, the sound moving through Rose at the sound of such a tender noise coming from the normally very animated alien. His long fingers combed through her hair, trying to smooth it out from his fingers trespass. Once the two were settled, they offered the other a smile before the Doctor curled his fingers around Rose's smaller and warmer hand.

"Alright!" he was beaming, back to his normal manic self. "First we stop by Rickey's place, see what he found."

"Mickey," Rose corrected with a grin.

"Then he can give us a lift," the Doctor continued as they walked down the ramp, telling his plan to Rose who was just giggling at his excitement now.

Neither of them heard the TARDIS trying to get their attention as they pushed the doors open and stepped outside.

 _Well,_ the TARDIS sighed, _they know now. Children, I swear._

The night lit up, blinding the pair. Faintly the Doctor was aware of men shouting at them, surrounding them on all sides. Rose clung to his hand. Turning slightly, he tried to pull her behind him as his other hand tried to shield his eyes from the blinding white light that was beamed directly at them from a helicopter that was hovering overhead. For a second, he sent the chopper a deadly glare, trying to get Rose at least back into the TARDIS. Then he could feel Rose's amusement. She wasn't even the slightest bit worried. She was actually entertained by all this. Her emotions rolled over to him, as her mind tickled his, and the Doctor found himself very quickly grinning his manic smile at the people around them.

'I was wondering if this would happen when Mum tore out of the old girl,' Rose's thoughts laughed in his head.

'Another thing you remember, I take it?' the Doctor asked, surprisingly more at ease with the answer. It could have been her amusement affecting him.

'Sort of, yeah,' was her reply and he could all by see the tongue touched grin on his face.

"Do not move!" someone ordered gruffly to the right.

"Raise your hands above your head!" was another yelled order. "You are under arrest!"

Faintly over all the noise, the Doctor and Rose could hear Jackie screaming for her daughter. Yelling at some poor officer to unhand her; that she needed to get to her daughter. Rose's thoughts shifted now from the bright laughter to a solid golden light in the Doctor's mind. Glancing at her a moment, he just grinned again and put his hands up.

"Take me to your leader!" the Doctor called out. He still had a hold of Rose's hand, making her raise her hands as well. "Always wanted to say that."

'We got this,' she heard the Doctor whisper into her mind.

The pair were escorted to a rather nice car as Jackie was taken back to her flat for questioning. Looking behind her, Rose noticed Mickey standing off to the side, watching carefully. He threw her a playful grin and nodded in the direction her mum was taken. Nodding back, she squeezed the Doctor's hand as he ushered her into the back seat of the waiting vehicle. Mickey watched as the Doctor's piercing gaze sought out his and nodded. The door closed behind the Doctor and Rose before the car sped off with its precious cargo. After the majority of the police cleared the area, Mickey headed to collect Jackie. He would stop the hunt, this time, long before it got to the point it did before. Unlike before, he was no longer the Tin Dog to the Doctor. He was not the scared, angry little boy he once was. And he did not play around with aliens that threatened his family. No second chances, like another Doctor once told him, "I'm that sort of man".

In the car, Rose was tensing up again. The Doctor drew her to his side, wrapping his arm around her tightly. Brushing a kiss against the crown of her head, he let his mind reach out to her. Ever since she gave him the warning of the enemy already here and she didn't remember their faces, he was cautious.

'You know where their taking us?' he asked, leaning his cheek against the top of her head to maintain the contact.

'Yep ,' came the reply. 'They are gathering experts on aliens at 10 Downing Street. The masterminds are there. Three of them, last I knew.'

'Alien experts huh?' the Doctor chuckled softly out loud. 'Suppose that means they want to best expert of all then.'

'Who's that? Patrick Moore?' Rose teased with a grin, closing her eyes.

"Oi!" the Doctor burst out loudly. His ears turned a fetching shade of pink in embarrassment.

At his side, Rose just laughed out merrily. He could feel the tension leaving her as she laughed.

"You love it," Rose poked him in the side playfully.

Settling back in the car, the Doctor kept her tight to his side. "I'm telling you, Lloyd George? Oh he used to drink me under the table. Impressive feat, that is. With me being a Superior Time Lord and all."

Rose just swatted his chest and he made a play of being hurt before lapsing back into a grin. "Who's the Prime Minster now?"

The look Rose gave the Doctor made him blush, feeling a bit like a stupid ape himself for a moment.

"How would I know?" Rose retorted, dryly. "Someone went and brought me home a little late, so I missed a year."

As Rose fell silent, the Doctor watched her chew on her thumb nail and stare out the window. He didn't need to be in her head or touching to know she was thinking about something. He leaned back in the car, letting his long fingers gently run over her shoulder absently as he thought over what she had told him. He didn't really like walking into a place with no plan. The problem was he wasn't even sure what these aliens were. There were too many worlds out there that used the same technology as the engine on the crashed ship. His mind kept circling around to the vinegar comment that Mickey made earlier in the evening. As well as the comment about keeping an eye out for overweight looking humans with gas problems. Those facts did help him narrow down the list of races it could be, but not enough.

The Time Lord also knew well enough that what he saw there, in that dream like state, was likely a possible future. It was so much like when he would use the Matrix back on Gallifrey, that he was almost convinced that it was what he feared. If that was the case, whatever he did, he needed to make sure that Rose was safe.

Even if it meant this world burned.

Rose sat forward suddenly, as the car was slowing down. Beside him, she tensed again and took a deep steadying breath. "Looks like it time for the show to begin," she murmured softly, glancing at him with a little smile.

"Everything will work out," he reassured her. "We just need to stay together, yeah?"

"Yeah," she gave him a wider smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She didn't correct him.

The Doctor slid out of the car and turned to face all the camera crews and photographers, grinning manically and waving at them good naturedly. Still inside the car, Rose laughed. She could only guess at how confused the media was, trying to figure out who he was and why he was at 10 Downing Street. Holding out his hand to her, Rose slid out after him and looked around. With years of training from Pete and her Mum, Rose Tyler sent her best smile at the cameras and waved daintily. She also knew she was throwing them for a loop, because her actions and expression where one better suited for an heiress and member of nobility than a chav from the Estates.

Keeping her hand in his, the Doctor followed someone who was trying to usher the two of them inside quickly. Pulling Rose to his side, he let his eyes take in their surroundings. He noted at least three people who were of the plumper side of humanity that he immediately found he didn't trust. They walked ahead of him and Rose, entering the room they were being lead to.

'Do you recognize any of these people?' the Doctor asked silently as he swept the two of them to a corner to watch the room.

'Yeah,' Rose's soft voice whispered for him alone. 'Those people over there are with UNIT. They won't live another hour. That woman there is Harriet Jones, amazing woman she is. The little man that sent us in here is Indra Ganesh.'

Together they looked around the room, Rose not able to hide her anguish at the knowledge many of these people, if not all of them were about to die. Then her eyes stopped on Mr. Green.

'Him!' Rose nodded towards the overweight male with dark curly hair. 'He is one. The little blonde woman next to him is Margret Blaine. Both of them are aliens.'

'You sure?'

'Yes, trust me. That woman held me by my throat and threatened to snap me,' Rose growled into his mind. 'I remember her. And that man with the black hair. That's Joseph Green. He's like the leader or something.'

Rose lifted her eyes to the Doctor, curious what his plan would be. She knew he didn't like to kill, neither did she if it can be avoided. But in this situation, could they give the alien family a chance to leave? They did before, and the aliens laughed at them. The Doctor was watched the group that Rose had pointed out. There was a third man with them talking. He looked important, a man of rank within the military. Narrowing his eyes a bit, the Doctor turned suddenly to block Rose from the rest of the room.

'Take this,' he urged her, still silent to the room, but speaking loud in her mind.

He pressed a small blue handgun looking thing to her hands. It fit easily and looked like it had a reservoir on it where the chamber for bullets on a six shooter would be.

'Use this if you have to, Rose,' the Doctor told her, looking into her eyes and letting her feel the tension was that forming in him now. 'It's full of vinegar, like Rickey warned.'

"Excuse me!" the man who escorted them in, Indra, called out loudly, getting everyone's attention. The Doctor could have committed murder on the little man for interrupting him. He wanted to talk to Rose more and ask her a few more questions. Looking over at the man, Rose quickly pocketed the alien gun.

"Ladies and gentlemen, could we convene? Quick as we can, please," Indra ushered all the experts from the room, handing each an ID tag as they pass by. "It's this way, second door on the right. Can I remind everyone that ID cards are to be worn at all times. Thank you."

The Doctor narrowed his gaze at the three he noticed did not have ID cards on them. In fact the dark haired male, the one called Green seem to be grinning with something close to manic glee. The only people in the room left were him, Rose, the woman Rose called Harriet Jones, and the heavily armed guards. Indra approached the Doctor like a man walking up to his idol.

"Here's your ID card, sir," Indra held one out to the Doctor. Taking it, the Doctor slung it over his neck one handed. "I'm sorry, sir, but your companion doesn't have clearance. She'll have to stay here."

Alarm shot through both Rose and the Doctor. They exchanged looks as his grip on her hand tightened.

"I don't go anywhere without her," he tried to not growl at the little man, he really did.

Indra shook his head, looking apologetic and not a little bit worried, "You're the Code Nine, not her," the look he received from the Doctor made him want to cave and let her go in. "I'm sorry, Doctor… erm. It is the Doctor, isn't it?"

The tall man before him only nodded once, still glaring down at him. "She'll have to stay outside, sir."

"She stays with me," the Doctor insisted, started for the door with Rose with him. "They want me, then they accept her too."

Indra stepped in front of them, really hating his job right now,

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there," he tried to reason with the Doctor. "I can't let her in and that's a fact."

The Doctor actually took a step forward towards Indra. His eyes had iced over and his glare was the stuff of nightmares. In that moment, he was truly the Oncoming Storm. He was beyond caring at that point. This little human man thought to tell him, the last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm, that he was not allowed to keep his ma- his companion with him. That he would have to trust someone he didn't know, or frankly trust, with her safety while aliens were threatening his second home and her. No, he would not be separated from her. He would not allow that nightmare of a vision come true. He would never allow her to be taken from him. Ever.

 _Only the Wolf can calm the Storm_.

Rose blinked and looked around, trying to figure out who had sent that thought to her. Scanning the area, Rose realized with a jolt that the guards had shifted positions and were raising their firearms towards the Doctor. Harriet Jones was nearby, watching with wide eyes as she witnessed the Doctor become angry. Wetting her lips, Rose made a fast decision she hoped she didn't live to regret. Laying a hand on his shoulder, the enraged Time Lord paused and looked towards her. Rose offered him a soft smile and cupped his cheek. She could feel the muscles there flexing and twitching. Running her thumb over his cheek, under his eye, she pulled him down to rest her forehead against his.

'Let me in,' her mind begged him.

He didn't need to be asked twice. His mind opened and welcomed her in, just as hers did. They both struggled to suppress the shudder that threatened to run down their spines, or the spikes of want and desire this caused them. With their eyes closed, the two just enjoyed the depth of the connection, even as Rose pulled physically back.

"There you are," a stern female voice interrupted. "What are you two playing at now?"

Everyone turned to see one of the members of UNIT had returned to the room. She was tall, pale skinned with dark hair and eyes. She stood, straight back, staring at Rose specifically. Her stern expression did not change as she spoke to the young blonde.

"You are sent for one simple errand and now I find you in here without your ID, is that it?" the woman asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Every inch of this woman screamed military.

"No, ma'am," Rose answered, only a slight tremble in her voice heard to indicate she was surprised. "I was trying to explain to the Doctor to go ahead. Since I don't have proof of who I am."

The woman closed her eyes and sighed. Turning to Indra, she spoke in clipped tones. This was a woman who was used to commanding and did not have the time or patience for this right now.

"This young woman is a member of UNIT under my command," the woman stated. "I sent her to collect the Doctor, seeing as she is his assistant. She is most certainly authorized to be here."

Indra looked at the Doctor and Rose, who were looking at the woman curiously.

"Sorry," the Doctor started to say but was cut off.

"Sergeant Rothberg," the woman announced. "I understand, Doctor, but now is hardly the time to try and make her a new companion, now is it? No, it is not." She turned to the shell shocked Indra now. "If you continue to have doubts, allow me to assure you. Major Wulf is not the Doctor's companion. She does work for UNIT and is under my command. If you have further issues, please feel free to contact my commanding officer. Until then, we have a potential hostile situation to attend to. Wulf, come along."

Sergeant Rothberg turned on her heels and walked from the room quickly, leaving a gapping Indra and an amused Doctor in her wake. Rose offered the junior secretary an apologetic smile as she followed her 'commanding officer' out of the room. The Doctor just grinned at Indra and followed after his golden girl and the very formidable woman. Chuckling, he couldn't help but be reminded of an old Time Lady she once knew. She had been tough as nails too. As he left the room, hurrying forward to reclaim Rose's hand, he could hear Indra's exasperated response to the woman, Harriet Jones, "You haven't got clearance, now leave it!"

Harriet Jones, where had he heard that name before?

Entering the room, the Doctor directed Rose to sit with him in the back of the room while Rothberg headed back to her seat at the front. She shot the pair a sharp look, the Doctor gave her a 'who me!?' look, his eye brows winging up high. Rose had to hide her face behind the files that were given to everyone about the situation. Glancing around the room, she noted Green at the front with the general. Narrowing her eyes a little, she sent the Doctor a mental nudge.

Glancing at Rose briefly, he studied the booklet that had been provided quickly. He gave an absent nod to her as she sat back, sitting cross legged in the chair. That sight made him smile. The fact he could still feel her in his mind without the physical contact almost brought him comfort. Neither of them were really paying much attention when acting Prime Minister Joseph Green announced they would begin since their last minute experts had decided to join them in the room. Rose snorted softly, narrowing her eyes in Green's direction. Her hands slipped into her hoodie pockets.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," General Asquith began, holding up the booklet, "if I may have you attention please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant-"

"Now, actually the really interesting bit happened three days ago," the Doctor interrupted, handing the booklet off to Rose. "See, filed away under every other business, a satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at one hundred fathoms, in the North Sea."

Standing up, he started to pace a bit in the middle of the room, all eyes on him, but like normal when the Doctor was on a thread like this, he never noticed. Rose did, however. She watched the room as everyone turned to watch him work. The member of UNIT seemed to not be terribly surprised that he just up and took over the meeting like this. Green and Asquith exchanged glances as the Doctor continued on his lecture.

Rose set the booklet the Doctor handed her down on his empty chair and slipped her hand back into her pocket.

"It was like something was down there," the Doctor continued, unconcerned for the people around him. "You lot were just about to investigate it and next thing you know, this happens, spaceships, pigs, massive diversions."

"From what?" Rothberg asked, turning in her seat to address the Doctor. She had always been told, when you are with the Doctor and there is a crisis, ask questions and, for the love of God, pay attention.

The Doctor grinned at Rothberg and nodded, "Well done, Sergeant. That is an excellent question."

Green and Asquith started grinning now, making Rose tense up, lowering her feet to the floor.

"If aliens fake an alien crash," someone else from UNIT asked, looking over the maps in the booklet, "and their alien pilot…"

"What do you get?" the Doctor stopped his pacing. His widen, fear flickering through them. How has it not seen it before now! Looking at Rose, she slowly got her feet.

"Us," Rose piped up now, her soft voice filling the room. "You get us. It wasn't a diversion. This is a trap."

Walking towards the Doctor, he could feel her tension vibrating along his skin.

"This is all about us," Rothberg said, realization dawning on her now.

"Alien experts," the Doctor agreed, standing to shield Rose from the pair at the front of the room who seemed to be quietly snickering like a couple of children. "The only people with the knowledge how to fight them."

"All gathered together in one room," Rose added.

The occupants of the room were watching the pair, completely intrigued at how fast the two of them worked off each other. The conference room fell silent only to be broken by the sound of someone farting rather loudly. The Doctor turned slightly to look at Green, annoyed.

"Do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?" the Doctor snapped at the man.

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" the acting Prime Minister grinned at the Doctor.

Turning to properly face the two sniggering men that headed the room, he kept Rose firmly behind him. General Asquith's smile seem to grow more and more evil as he took off his hat and set it on the desk Green was sitting behind. The seated man began to laugh now as Asquith revealed a zipper across the top of his forehead. With the utmost care, likely doing the action slowly to build anticipation and the tension, Asquith slowly began to unzip his forehead. The lights in the room where overpowered by a flickering electric blue light that was coming from the opening hole in the General's head.

Joseph Green's laughter filled the room as a green monster began to squirm free of the General.

The Doctor took a step back, towards Rose. He could only stare himself, transfixed in amazement as an alien he had never actually seen struggled for freedom of the skin suit that was once General Asquith. The members of UNIT seemed paralyzed by the display. The baby faced green monster from within let out a roar of glee as the skin suit slid down its extremely large and equally ugly body.

'That's a Slitheen!' Rose cried into the Doctor's mind, snapping him out of his trance at the display.

Standing up slowly, Joseph Green laughter settle from the manic evil sound of a murderer on the verge of victory to a dark chuckle as he looks the room over. He found the reaction of the people of this planet so very entertaining. Hopefully they would die just as amusingly.

"We are the Slitheen," the monster that was pretending to be Asquith told the room, standing tall, proud in its disgusting true form.

"Thank you all for wearing your ID card," Green grinned at the room, his gaze settling on the Doctor. Reaching into his coat, he pulls out what looks like a detonator switch and holds it up to the room. "It'll help identify the bodies."

Hitting the bottom, the room was filled with strangled screams and grunts as electricity shot through the people there. The Doctor dropped to his knees, grunting at the level of pain that was rocking through him. While it wouldn't kill him, it did hurt like a righteous bitch. Letting out a shout of pain, he can't hear anything other than the laughter of the Slitheen.

"You forgot someone," a voice broke through the grunts and shouts of pain.

Green's eyes widened to see the little blonde tag-along still standing, unaffected.

"No ID card, mate," Rose quipped, her voice like ice. Standing tall, she swiftly lifted her right hand, a silver tube like device in her hand. "No one hurts _my_ Doctor." Her cold voice dropped into a growl as she calmly pressed a button.

A whirring sound buzzed faintly along with the sound of the electricity in the room. The device in Green's hand sparked, popped before exploding, burning the acting Prime Minster's hand. As soon as the device was destroyed, the electric currents that were shooting through the Doctor stopped, leaving him gasping for air on the ground at Rose's feet.

"How _dare_ you?" snarled Green. "Kill her!"

Taking a single step back as Asquith started for her with a roar, Rose shifted her weight and lifted her left hand now. A small blue gun looking thing in her hand. Her smile was final, with none of the compassion she normally shows.

"No chance," she growled and squeeze the trigger.

Asquith was stopped after only taking two lumbering steps towards the human girl. A spray of liquid coated the Slitheen. It smelled acidic and terrible. Blinking a few times once the spray stopped, the girl only lowered her arm and tilted her head to the side, studying the alien.

"That's your answer?" Green laughed cruelly. "A water g-"

The scream from Slitheen was not of this world as it blew apart, interrupting Green.

"S'not water," Rose smirked. "It's acid to you. To us, s'just vinegar."

Green stared, grief stricken at what once was his family member. Turning disbelieving eyes to the blonde child, she was helping the Doctor up off the ground.

"We gotta get help," she was telling the Doctor who nodded and raced out the room quickly, shouting for the guards.

Rose pocketed her two toys, so to speak and went to Rothberg, checking for a pulse. Green was motionless, in shock doubly so now as he felt another one of his family cease to be. His eyes grew hard as he watched the stupid little girl turn her back to him and head over to the door as the Doctor returned with the guards the watched the first floor. Looking at the security that flooded the room, Green's gaze turned to stone.

"Where have you been?" the disguised alien snarled at the armed men. "I called for help!"

The Doctor stood towards the back, letting the men flow past him to check on the people who were laying limb and motionless for life. Rose came to stand at his side, taking his hand in hers again. For a second, they just took in each other's presence, watching as the scene unfolded. There was a sliver of hope in Rose as she watched one of the men, a man called Price if his name tag was any clue, announce that everyone was still alive.

"What is that on the walls?" someone asked in disgust.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Green shouted, getting everyone's attention. "The aliens have killed General Asquith, replacing him and tricking me! The tried to kill everyone in the room, but I was able to stop the woman! She had some device that was electrocuting everyone!"

"I do not!" Rose cried out, offended that he would even suggest that.

Though it wasn't completely untrue, she thought. She did have two things that could be construed as weapons on her. Rose glanced at the Doctor, hearing him chuckling in her mind in respond to that thought. His face, however, was like stone and his lips a thin line again. His eyes once more looked like the center of an ice storm. Under the amusement she felt at her line of thinking, Rose could feel the roll of his thunderous rage building under the surface.

"That man there!" Green cried out, pointing at Doctor and Rose. "He did it! He commanded this all! Arrest him!"

"I think you'll find the Prime Minister is the one lying," the Doctor stated calmly, glaring at the other alien. "You'll also find he is an alien in disguise."

Everyone in the room turned to look at the Doctor like he had grown a second head. The silliness of his statement hit him a moment too late.

"That's… never going to work," the Doctor asked of a guard next to him, squeezing Rose's hand in warning, "is it?"

'Get ready,' he warned her silently.

"Nope," the man said simply, looking at the Doctor like he was insane.

"Ah," the Doctor sighed. "Fair Enough. Run!"

And like that he and Rose Tyler were off like a shot, out of the room and running down the halls. The thunder of running boots filled the air as the armed security gave chase. Rose chanced a glance behind her, rather grateful that no one thought to use their guns yet.

'They're British, Rose,' the Doctor chastised her. 'They tend to ask then shoot.'

'This may be one of those times they think to shoot then ask,' she points out reasonably.

Within moments, the pair found themselves surrounded. Everyone with a gun had it raised and at the ready as Green jogged up to the group. The Doctor gave a silly grin as he held his hands up in the air. Rose backed up behind him, noting how once more, he was trying to use his broader frame to shield her from the twitchy men.

"Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorize you to execute them!" Green snarled.

The Doctor fixed his gaze on Green, still offering up that daft smile as if he didn't have a care in the world. Green noted but frankly didn't care that the smile never reached those terrifying eyes.

"Ah, well now, yes," the Doctor started, shifting Rose back a little more. "You see, the thing is… if I was you, and I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall," his eyes never left Green's "between you and me, a little word of advice."

A ding startled everyone and the lift behind the Doctor open. He swiftly stepped back into the lift, forcing Rose in first and out of the line of fire.

"Don't stand them against the lift!" Rose called out in a sing song voice. "Tra!"

Lifting her right hand again, the little silver tube was back in her hand. Pressing a button, the tip turned a soft pink and the doors closed tight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Daleks are black, the TARDIS is blue. I wrote this for fun, please don't sue. FANTASTIC!

 **A/N:** I would like to once again take a moment to thank everyone who was favored, followed this story or me. I want to give a big heartfelt thanks to all those who took the time to leave me a review with your thoughts. It means the world to me and helps encourage me to keep writing on. As we head into the new universe, I hope you all continue to read and enjoy. Much Love!

Also, if you have any thoughts or comments, I am happen to take PMs.

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 16: World War 3

Harriet Jones was feeling so many emotions she was having trouble focusing on just one or two. She had seen things that couldn't possibly be real, but were. She witnessed the true threat to the world and to England. She witnessed the murdered of a top ranking military official. While she was still in hiding, she overhead the junior secretary who's name she didn't really know talk about a Code Nine to the trio of aliens that were masquerading as the acting Prime Minister, a member of MI5 and now General Asquith.

Listening in, she understood that someone was located in London who was top priority, an expert above experts it seemed. This man, this Doctor, would surely listen to her story and believe her, Harriet thought frantically. If she had read correctly, this man, the Doctor, was mentioned multiple times in the Emergency Protocols in the event of an extra-terrestrial situation. UNIT was also mentioned frequently. As Harriet had hurried down stairs, praying that she would be able to speak to someone, anyone, about what she saw. Until then, she struggled to contain the whirlwind of emotions that threatened to smother her. She couldn't allow that. Not yet. She was an elected representative of the people, the MP of Flydale North. She would stay cool, calm, collected. She was British, for God's sake.

Joseph Green had once told her, not long ago, that she needed to some perspective. Well, she had it. And she just needed to let someone know, to show them.

Entering the room with all the so-called experts, Harriet wandered through, watching everyone carefully. Her attention was pulled from the trio of murderous aliens to a man in the corner with a young girl. The man looked nothing like the others. He was tall, with broad shoulders that were covered by a leather jacket that almost looked too big for his frame. For a moment, his head lifted and she caught a glimpse of a large, Roman like nose that seemed to match his ears. Funny that she would notice how they just seem to suit him in a situation like this one. But it was his eyes that shocked her. Those brilliant blue orbs focuses on Asquith, Green and Blaine and went cold. She shivered at the look in his eyes, and how vast they were. But more than that, it was the darkness that stormed under the iced surface. Her attention turned to the small, blonde girl who was speaking quietly to him. She didn't look like an expert. In fact, she didn't look old enough to be out of school yet. What was she doing here? Another emotion to add to the mix, she thought dully.

The junior secretary entered the room and ushered everyone out. Then he addressed the leather wearing man and called him "Doctor". Harriet felt her heart lift and hope bloom for the first time in hours. She wandered closer, trying to not attract attention to herself when the man started growling, low and dangerous. He was demanding the girl stay with him. Just as she had been about to suggest the young lady stay with her, a woman from UNIT entered and claimed the young lady as one of their members.

Within minutes after she was left in the room, Harriet tried, desperately tried to get the man to listen to her. To come with her, to see what she found. He wouldn't listen to her, even when she tried coaxing him into taking a walk with her. Walking into the hallway, Harriet Jones sunk down into a chair and covered her face. She had never felt so scared, or desperate or confused in her life! She needed to talk to the Doctor or that young woman. She just knew instinctively that they would listen to her, they would believe her. Harriet has just finished thinking up a new plan to draw the secretary upstairs with her when the Doctor came running out of the conference room, saying something about aliens.

Standing quickly, she noticed that the secretary had come out and was standing near her, looking confused and concerned all at once. It seemed to her that only a few heartbeats later, the door to the conference room burst open again and this time the Doctor was running, gripping the young woman's hand tightly in his. Noting where he was heading, Harriet looked up and made her decision. Turning on her heels, she raced up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Hey!" she heard the man call out behind her and start to follow her up. "You don't have clearance to go up there! Wait a minute!"

That's right, Harriet thought determinedly, follow me up and see the truth for yourself.

Racing up to the flood with the Cabinet room took more out of Harriet than she thought, but she refused to stop. Her adrenaline was pumping now along with sheer desperation. She was panting as she ran towards the room only to be brought short at the sight of one of the green monsters standing in the office before you enter the Cabinet room. The monster roared at her and Harriet is not ashamed to admit, she screamed. Behind her, she heard the secretary behind her gasp and ask what is that thing in disgust. Wasting no time, Harriet just grabbed his hand and ran.

Terror became the dominate feeling now as Harriet heard the monster give chase after them.

* * *

"Did you mean for this to happen?" Rose had to ask as they went up in the lift. Seems time was going to play out similar.

The Doctor glanced at her, his eyes cold once again towards her, before looking at the doors.

Sighing, Rose shook her head. He never separated his mind from hers so she could feel his anger. She guessed it was at her, and not the attempted murder of all the humans downstairs. She couldn't bring herself to feel bad for killing Asquith Slitheen. She really couldn't. Her dealings with the three siblings in her past, coupled with what she dealt with in the parallel universe, she just couldn't find it in her to grieve him. Maybe, she thought, that was what angered the Doctor. The complete lack of remorse or sorrow that her actions cut a life short.

"You knew," the Doctor stated softly, still not looking at her.

"I did," she said, just as softly.

Silence settled between then as the lift stopped with a ding. The doors slid open and Rose gasped at the sight outside. An unmasked Slitheen had cornered Harriet and the man from downstairs. If this was the same one, that was Margret. Gripping the vinegar filled gun in her pocket, Rose was about to pull it out and shoot when the Doctor grinned and offered a little "Hello!" and closed the doors again.

Letting out a held breath, Rose relaxed. She had seen Harriet promptly start running when the Slitheen turned her attention to the Doctor and Rose. Looking at the Doctor, he pushed a button to taken them up one level. As the doors slide open, he motioned Rose for silence and stepped out, looking right then left.

'Come on,' his mind whispered to her.

'I was going to ask if you remembered you did this,' Rose mentally giggled at him as she followed him out to the stairs.

He didn't reply.

Together they raced down the stairs back down to the floor where she had spotted Harriet running for her life. The Doctor slowed and looked about cautiously before he let Rose off the stairs. Below them, many floors down, she heard the shouts of the sergeant, Price, calling out orders.

'Why don't they come up?' Rose wondered, letting the Doctor hear. 'Wouldn't it make more sense to sweep the place for us, floor by floor?'

'Got experience in that, do you?' the Doctor glanced back at her with a raised brow.

'Actually,' Rose sent him an annoyed look, 'I do. Now focus!'

As the Doctor was getting ready to turn to face her, the second lift dinged. Quickly the two stepped out of the hall into hiding spots, cervices on either side of the hallway. Rose felt her heart stop as another Slitheen stepped out of the lift. She didn't need to touch him to know he was furious, filled with grief at the death of his brother. The huge beast lumbered away, after his sister and the smell of two humans.

'Follow him,' Rose looked across to the Doctor. 'He'll lead us to Harriet and Indra.'

The Doctor nodded and after waiting a few more moments, motioned Rose to join in and together they ran after Green. He didn't bother to ask Rose anything else at this point. She was telling him what he needed to know as it was happening. If what she said was correct, as well as Mickey, there was a high chance she had crossed the timelines and was making changes. He really hoped that wasn't the case. Something inside him, told him she wasn't. He couldn't feel the threat of a paradox or the Reapers. All he could feel was her golden mind, buzzing next to his and the TARDIS, humming her song.

Frankly speaking, it did nothing to lessen his anger.

Ahead of them, they heard talking. The speech was garbled, a weird rumbling that reminded the Doctor of when Asquith had spoken in the room on the ground floor.

"Happy hunting?" a male voice rumbled, like there were marbles in his throat.

"Oh my brother," a female voice, vocal cords wobbling, cooed out. "Is it true? I felt our brother-"

"It is," the male voice growled. "He was killed by a little human girl. The blonde."

"She will feel my claws," the female cried out. "I will bend that young thing. All ripe, she is. All hormones and adrenaline." The female voice was coming closer to the door. "Fresh enough to bend before I snap her!"

"I can smell an old girl," the male chuckled, moving away from the door, further into the room. "Stale bird, brittle bones. And oh, another. Sniveling little worm, easy to pull apart. I will ease my grief with their screams."

Rose looked at the Doctor as he grabbed a fire extinguisher. She knew he would not like this, but she had little choice. He didn't know about them, he would give them a chance like the Gelth. She refused to let him be hurt like that again. Ever, if she could avoid it. Stepping forward with the same efficient calmness as before, Rose shifted to stand before the Doctor and lifted the Neptunian gun once again.

'Rose! NO!' she heard the Doctor shout at her mind, just a Margret the Slitheen stepped into view and roared at her.

Lifting her hand with practiced ease, she whispered a mental apology to the Doctor and squeezed the trigger a second time. Margret barely had time to react as she was sprayed down with the vinegar that acted as the ammo. Rose stepped back, anticipating Green to come charging as Margret let out a scream, going the same what her brother downstairs did, and if Rose was right, another was about to do soon too.

'What have you done!?' the Doctor thundered in her head, watching the Slitheen died.

Rose didn't answer, only stepped back again as Green came charging after her, claws poised to strike. Lifting the gun again, she pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Cursing now, she stumbled backwards as Green slashed forward, ripping the front of Rose's hoodie open. His largest of his three claws caught Rose's shirt, ripping it slightly. She didn't even notice as she fell backwards to avoid the strike. She hit the ground and looked up with wide eyes at the enraged Slitheen above her.

" _NO_!" the Doctor roared out loud this time, surging forward to protect Rose. Slamming his shoulder into the large creature stunned it. Rose, below it, prayed to the Universe that her arm strength would support her as she placed her hands backwards next to her head, and heaved her lower body up. With both feet, she put all her strength and leverage into the kick and caught Green square in the gut.

Rotting breath swooshed out of the alien beast, knocking him back and dazing him. Rose scrambled to her feet as the Doctor yelled for Harriet and Indra to hurry it up and follow them. The group took off running away from the now very pissed off alien. Looking over her shoulder, Rose groaned out. She had hoped that between her and the Doctor they would have been able to slow him down a little more. Sadly, the Universe was not on their side as Green charged after them.

"We need to get to the cabinet rooms!" the Doctor yelled out to the group. Reaching back, he took Rose's hand yet again.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there!" Harriet called back. "They give instructions on aliens!"

The Doctor grinned then, looking back at the panting older woman. She was impressive. He rather liked her.

"Turn right!" Indra instructed, not quite believing what was happening but not willing to stop and question now.

As they passed a room, Rose's free hand pointed what was looking suspiciously to the Doctor like a sonic screwdriver, she locked the door they had just ran through. He silently approved, he was thinking the same thing.

'I know,' Rose's thoughts giggled in his mind, clearly amused. 'I can see your thoughts you know.'

'That's cheating, Rose Tyler,' the Doctor smirked back at her as he lead the group into the open cabinet room.

Knowing there was no time, he snatched up a bottle of brandy and spun around, his sonic screwdriver pointed at the decanter.

"One more move," the Doctor warned, "and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off."

Green slowed, hesitating a bit. His large clawed hands flexed and clenched as he eyed the Doctor. His black eyes traveled over the little group, sneering at Harriet and Indra. His gaze landed on Rose. Without thinking about it, Green's lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Watch it," the Doctor warned again, this time his voice dropped into a terrifying soft tone.

Green turned his attention from the murderous little bitch he wanted to rip apart back to the Doctor.

"Good. Right then," the Doctor nodded. His tone lightened but that steel was still under it. "Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

Harriet answered in a hurry, terrified. "They're aliens."

"Yes, I got that. Thanks," the Doctor glanced over at the woman. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

Rose nearly groaned as the Doctor was distracted from the topic at hand.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North," she answered quickly, hinting at her hidden backbone of steel.

"Nice to meet you," the Doctor grinned at Harriet.

"Likewise," Harriet replied.

Rose wanted to laugh, in fact she was, loudly in her head.

'No matter the situation,' the Doctor seemed to sniff indignantly at her mentally, 'there's no need for bad manners.'

Green cleared his throat now, "Who are you, if not human, Doctor?"

"Who's not human?" Indra asked from directly behind the Doctor.

"He's not," Rose nodded her head towards the Doctor, to the right.

"He's not human?" Harriet blinked, calling out from his left.

Rolling his eyes at the trio of humans, he looked over his left shoulder, "Can I have a bit of hush?"

"Sorry," both Indra and Harriet mumbled at the same time.

Rose was shaking her withheld laughter now. She could only imagine how confused Green was at the moment.

"So," the Doctor turned to address the alien again, "what's the plan?"

"He's got a Northern accent," Indra muttered softly now to Rose.

"Lots of planets have a North," she found herself answering automatically.

Turning now to look at Rose, he frowned, "I said hush."

Rose bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her grin and nodded. This situation was just as mental as the first time around.

"Now, you've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea," the Doctor began, laying out the facts. "It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of the government, what for?"

"Invasion?" Harriet asked, curious.

"Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?" Green asked in disgust.

"Something brought the Slitheen race here," the Doctor pointed out and felt Rose flinch mentally.

"Oh, the Slitheen is not our race," Green corrected, surprised. "It's our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen, at your service."

How he was able to say that with all the grace of a lord, and then bow rather gracefully was a bit of a mystery to the humans. And a surprise at the level of dignity and manners the murderous alien displayed just then.

"What?" Jocrassa asked. "There is never a call for bad manners, no matter the situation."

Rose laughed now. Everyone turned to look at her like she had gone around the bend. She waved her hand and gasped out her apologies. "Please, continue."

"So, you're family," Harriet asked softly, remembering how the one that had chased her and Indra called Jocrassa 'brother'.

"It's a family business," Jocrassa shrugged a little. It was easy to forget the rage that was boiling inside him at the deaths of his brothers and sister only moments ago, for the time being.

"You're out to make a profit," the Doctor muttered before addressing the ugly green beast before him. "How can you do that on a 'God forsaken rock'?"

Tilting his head to the side, Jorcrassa studied the decanter in the Doctor's hand. "Excuse me, but your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?"

"Is that what I said?" the Doctor offered an innocent, wide eyes look.

Rose stepped back, tensing up as the Slitheen's eyes flicked over to her now. A grin spread over the child-like face, show casing jagged, razor sharp teeth. "You're making it up, Doctor."

"Well, it was a nice try," the Doctor sighed and straightened his stance, offering the brandy to Harriet now. "Harriet, have a drink. I think you'll need it."

"You pass to your left first," she calmly reminded the Doctor, her eyes on the alien.

"Sorry," he handed the decanter to Rose, his eyes never leaving the Slitheen who was now flexing his claws again.

Rose shifted her weight, taking the brandy, her mind rapidly trying to think of a plan if Jocrassa attacked them. Muttering her thanks, she eased back a little. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted that Indra was shifting back as well. The hulking mass of alien shuffled forward, intent on Rose more than the others. It was her, after all, that killed his dear brother and sister.

"Now to end this," he purred out, "with a slaughter."

Raising his claws, fully intending to pop the little blonde human's head off her pretty little shoulders, the Doctor suddenly stepped into his field of vision.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street," he began to lecture. Rose caught his thoughts and quietly motioned both Indra and Harriet to back up slowly with her. "Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. Nice man, he was. 1796, this was the cabinet room – if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain."

Without even looking, the Doctor pressed a button that had gone unnoticed on the wall. "End of lesson," he cheerful informed the Slitheen as steel plates slammed shut, sealing them all inside.

Turning to the assembled group, he grinned proudly. Looking over at Rose, who was smirking at him knowingly, he addressed the humans. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining ever single wall. They'll never get in."

Indra and Harriet looked around the seal up room, noting that even the windows were covered by the thick steel.

"How do we get out?" Indra asked, confused.

A brief, silent pause was ended by the Doctor simply saying "Ah..." and Rose bursting into laughter again. Everyone gave Rose an odd look before chalking it up to nerves and parted to see what they could do in this mess. Harriet and Indra headed to where the Emergency Protocols were still resting on the table. The Doctor approached Rose who was still chuckling to herself. The feel of his simmering anger, the one that had been there, under everything since she ended the Slitheen calling himself Asquith, invaded her mind. Looking up at him, questions in her eyes, the two didn't speak for a moment. Then the Doctor just took her arm and walked to the far side of the room, away from the other two. Crossing his arms, he stared down at Rose hard.

'What was that all about?' he questioned with his mind. Apparently he didn't want them to be over heard.

'Which part?' Rose asked, looking for clarification, not trying to be sassy. 'A lot has happened in the last twenty minutes.'

'Okay,' the Doctor lowered his head a moment, as it to calm a little. Lifting his head again, he was glaring at Rose now. 'Let's start with the two Slitheen you just murdered.'

Flinching a little, Rose pulled out the now empty gun. 'You don't know them, I do,' Rose whispered softly into his mind. 'They are murderers at best. I remember what they did, would do. Nothing has changed for them, Doctor. I did what I had to, to save lives.'

'You didn't even give them a chance, Rose! How do you know they wouldn't take it?' the Doctor snapped back mentally, making Rose wince at the telepathic slap.

Anger started to swell inside her now as she let out a growl that drew Harriet and Indra's attention. The pair of humans watched what looked like an intense stare off between the Doctor and Rose Tyler.

"You want to know what they want? You want to know their plan? Because I know it! You really want to see why I did it?" Rose growled back, snapping back at him, making him flinch this time. "Fine!"

Harriet and Indra flinched at the sudden snarl out of the rather gentle young woman they had watched for the last few minutes. To them, she was brave and calm under pressure, even if she gave into her nerves after she had time to calm down. Would happen to anyone really, given the situation.

Reaching up, she pressed her index fingers against his temples. For a fraction of a second, he was left reeling that she even knew about this before she was there, pressing memories into the front of his mind. Despite how angry the two of them were, she was very careful to not press forward into his mind more. The Doctor grunted as her memories of a time that doesn't exist assaulted his mind. He saw flashes of Rose and Harriet witnessing Indra's death at the hands of the female Slitheen. From there, he felt the fear that had raced through Rose as she tried to hide from that same Slitheen, only to become terrified when two more entered the room she was trying to hide in. He watched as Harriet sprang forward to offer herself up to them, to save his Rose. He saw himself, in this very room, talking about the only people who could help them were dead in the room downstairs. More flashes and images, some from other times. Rose was having trouble focusing now. Her memories were started to overlap.

A beach, middle of nowhere, overwhelming pain and betrayal. The Slitheen in the now deceased Margret Blaine proudly explaining the family's plan to nuke the world and then sell it off, piece by piece. He saw what he could only assume was himself, but thinner, younger looking. He was kissing another woman, a blonde woman on French style nobility clothing. Rather enthusiastically. He saw war, in a London that was not London. He could hear screams and shouts as people raced through a dark forest, desperate for escape.

Suddenly, Rose pulled back and nearly dropped to her knees. The Doctor's body moved before he thought about it, scooping her into his arms. Harriet and Indra both cried out and had left their seats to rush to them. Shaking his head, the Doctor looked up at the two humans. They stopped short, freezing in their track. The dark look on the Doctor's face told them everything would be ending sooner or later. Carefully, the Doctor helped Rose to a seat and made her sit. Harriet scurried over to the forgotten decanter and poured a little brandy before handing it off to the pale looking Rose.

"Are you okay?" Harriet asked softly.

Rose shook her head, accepting the drink. She waved her hand a moment. She was dizzy and so light headed. She had honestly never done that before. She only knew in theory how that worked from what John once told her. She had never done it to him or allowed him that deeply into her mind. A fact she knew he always resented her for on some level. Leaning back in the chair, she looked up at the Doctor and gave him a grim smile. He tried to smile at her, easing himself into the seat next to her.

"Explain to Harriet and Indra what you know," he muttered softly, commanding really.

With a little nod, Rose looked over at the two confused occupants in the room. Before she could speak, her cell phone went off. Everyone jumped at the unexpected sound. Rose pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and noticed she had a text message. Flicking it open, she read it quickly and handed it to the Doctor.

"It's from Mickey," she told him softly. "That picture was taken from my mother's kitchen."

Taking the phone from her, he ignored the chatter from Harriet and Indra questioning how Rose's phone even got a signal in there. The Doctor felt his blood run cold as he realized he was looking at another Slitheen outside of 10 Downing Street. And it went after Jackie. He couldn't help but fear it was Rose they were actually after and they found Jackie instead. A new message came through as Rose explained to the two humans that he had upgraded her phone to a super phone. He scanned the message. He remembered then what Mickey had said, about the vinegar and the warning about large people with gas problems.

Mickey Smith had known what was coming as well.

Closing his eyes, the Doctor lowered his head a moment. He needed a moment to let the fact that his sweet, compassionate Rose had just killed two other living things. That Mickey Smith, the brave young man with a protective streak the size of the Medusa Cascades, had ended a third one that had threatened the people he called family.

"There are more," the Doctor muttered softly, handing the phone back to Rose. She looked at the message and let out a breath. Her mother was safe.

The Time Lord sprang from his chair and began to pace around the room. A low, feral growl rumbled out of him as he paced. He didn't know how to feeling. Rage that the pair had so easily ended three lives like it was nothing, neither seem to show any remorse. His golden girl certainly wasn't feeling any. Rose just watched him. Turning she began to explain what she knew to Indra and Harriet.

"The aliens, the ones calling themselves the Slitheen," Rose began. "They are in the business of selling nearly anything they can for profit. That's the bottom line for them. They intend to sell off the Earth. After causing a nuclear war and turning the planet into molten slag."

"How-how could you know that!?" Indra asked, shocked and scared.

"UNIT," Rose said simply. "And other contacts."

She glanced at the prowling Doctor a moment before looking back at the pair. His anger was lessening, but still she was trying to gauge his reactions now. Especially to her little lie just then.

"They are from a planet called Raxacoricofallapatorius," Rose continued. "Beyond that, I'm in the dark really. But I do know there are a lot more of them outside in positions all over Great Britain."

Harriet sunk down on weak legs into a leather chair, staring unseeing ahead. "But, but they can't just fire off an atomic weapon. Given our past record and I voted against that, thank you very much, the codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN. As such, they would need to get a special resolution from the UN for a strike big enough to do … what you are suggesting the Slitheen want."

The Doctor frowned now, looking over at Harriet. Indra hovered at her shoulder, watching the Doctor quietly. "Say that again."

"Which part?" Harriet asked.

"The part about the codes," the Doctor clarified, moving to stand at Rose's side.

"Oh, well to be able to even get a nuclear strike, you need release codes," Harriet expounded on her earlier statement. "However, as I mentioned, it's kept secret by the United Nations. Why? Is that important?"

"Everything's important," the Doctor muttered, looking down at the still pale Rose. "Call Mickey. See what he has."

Rose offered the Doctor a relieved smile and hit the button to call up Mickey. Without a word, she handed the phone up to the Doctor. He carefully took it from her hand, letting his fingers trail over hers a second before placing it to his ear. He staying close to her, however, placing a hand on her shoulder. Since she showed him her memories, he could barely feel her in his mind. The little golden spark that was her was still there, but it was much weaker now. The Doctor knew it was just because she had exhausted herself, but still. He wanted to keep in contact, to keep that soft warmth of her within him.

" _Doctor_ ," Mickey answered the phone after two rings.

"Rickey," the Doctor greeted with a smirk down at Rose. She just rolled her eyes and smiled back.

" _Mickey_ ," the man on the phone laughingly corrected. " _What's the situation, boss_?"

"The Slitheen family have branched out into other government departments," the Doctor started. "Pretty sure they will be doing something soon to try and get a nuclear strike against London. What do you have?"

" _Bout the same_ ," Mickey admitted. " _Got a friend on the case with the other members of the family_."

" _Mickey_ ," Jackie was heard in the background, " _how do you know all this_?"

The Doctor hooked the little cell phone up to a speaker in the center of the table, so everyone could listen.

" _See, Jacks_ ," Mickey was explaining to Rose's Mum, " _the government has known about aliens for years._ _But they kept everyone in the dark for their protection_."

'Jackie was born in the dark,' Rose heard muttered into her mind by the Doctor. She just elbowed him. He gave her a wounded look in return.

"Mickey," Rose called out. "Who's the friend?"

" _Someone I know, Rose, don't worry too hard on it_ ," was the cheeky reply. " _Hang on, adding someone to the call."_

A few seconds later, a familiar warm heavily North Eastern accent voice greet them all.

"Clive!" Rose cried out joyfully.

" _Rose, always a pleasure_ ," Clive chuckled. " _And a pleasure to meet you, Doctor, even if it is on the phone_."

"Likewise," the Doctor grinned, his own Northern accent adding into the mix, seeming a little thicker after hearing Clive's. "Now, to business."

" _The other members of the Slitheen family have been identified. A raid is being conducted now on those that can be reached_ ," Mickey stated, like he was reading something off the computer. " _I've gotten into UNIT's main system, looking to see if there is anyone we can reach for more help_."

" _I've been working on that signal_ ," Clive put in. " _Translating it, as it were. Almost got it. S'on repeat, saying the same thing again and again_."

Rose was quiet as the Doctor worked with Mickey and Clive to get things into place, when Jackie broke through everything, demanding to speak to the Doctor. Groaning softly, she opened her eyes and looked up at the Doctor who had yet to leave her side.

" _I've got a question, if you don't mind_ ," Jackie's voice snapped into the phone. " _Because since that man walked into our lives, I've been attacked on the streets. I have had a creature from the pits of hell in my own living room-_ "

"Not hell, Mum," Rose interrupted, wanting to clarify a little. "Raxacoricofallapatorius."

" _Oh, listen to her_ ," Jackie mocked. " _That's what I mean! I had my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth, and she comes back talking about talking skin flaps and alien markets_!"

"Mum," Rose stood now, glaring at the phone. "I told you what happened. It's up to you to believe it or not."

" _I'm talking to him_!" snapped Jackie. " _I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this – is my daughter safe_?"

The phone line was silent as Jackie waiting for her answer. The faint sound of a signal playing on repeat could be heard faintly from Clive's line. Harriet reached out and gripped one of Rose's hands tightly, offering the young woman a smile. Indra was looking at the Doctor now. The man in question was staring intently at the phone. Rose could feel his turmoil, fear, and anxiety. He wanted to say yes, but it was a lie, and she knew it too.

" _Is she safe_?" Jackie pressed on, insistently. " _Will_ _she always be safe? Can you promise me that_?"

"Mum!" Rose snapped at her mother. This was neither the time nor the place really for this conversation.

Ignoring her daughter, Jackie pushed further. " _Well, what's the answer_?"

" _Rose_ ," Clive's voice broke in now. " _Just heard from our friends on the raid. They weren't successful. Only got one of the three off site. Ewan McAllister was taken down. There are two more. Ah, Tennant James, and a Sylvia Dillane. They should have reached 10 Downing Street by now_."

"Lovely," Rose groaned. The Doctor looked over at Rose with an apologetic look.

" _Not only that_ ," Mickey groaned now. " _You'll want to hear this, boss_."

Rose heard Mickey moving around, closing her eyes. She had a feeling she knew what was coming now. Dread settled into her stomach as she reached for the Doctor's hand. Clive went silent as well, listening in. Harriet stood, unable to sit any longer and circled the table. Indira offered her a small glass of brandy for her nerves. Offering his a smile of thanks, she sipped the rather strong alcohol.

"- _es and Gentlemen, Nations of the World, Human kind_ ," Green's voice floated over the speaker now. " _The greatest experts in extra-terrestrial events came here tonight. They gathered in the common cause. But I'm afraid, I must now bring you grave news indeed. The experts are dead. Murdered, right in front of my by alien hands. By someone they thought they could trust_."

"But," Rose began to protest, she knew that wasn't true. She saved all those people!

" _People of the Earth, heed my words_ ," Green was saying now. " _These visitors do not come in peace. Our inspectors have searched the sky above our hands and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed in as little as 45 seconds_."

Horrified gasps echoed around the room. The Doctor's eyes hardened as he listened to the broadcasting. Rose's eyes were closed and she was clinging to his hand desperately. Harriet covered her mouth, looking terrified and in disbelieve. Indra's legs gave out and he had to sit heavily in one of the chairs around the massive table.

" _Our technicians can… baffle… the alien probes_ ," Green seemed to admit unwillingly. " _But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I am begging the United Nations – pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because… from this moment on… it is my solemn duty to inform you, people of Great Britain, of the world… Planet Earth is at war_."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any ownership of Doctor Who or its affiliated that are owned by the BBC. This is a work of a deranged fan's mind who wanted to see more Nine and Rose love. As always, please support the official release.

 **A/N:** Hello once again my dear readers. We conclude the struggle against the Slitheen and new adventures are to be had in the coming chapters. A word of advice to my gentle readers, nothing will be quite what you remember or think. I also want to welcome my newest followers and reviewers to the story. I am overjoyed to see how many want to see how this turns out. Your thoughts are always welcome! From the bottom of my humble heart, thank you all for your continued support on this, my first fanfiction.

I will admit I do have a few others on the back burner, but I want to see this completed before doing anything else new.

Without further ado and gilding the lily, on with the show!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 17: World War 3 Averted

"He's making it up," the Doctor growled at the phone. "There's no weapons up there, there's no threat!"

"He's lying!" Harriet gasped out, covering her mouth.

"You're the Doctor," Indra practically pleaded. "Do something!"

Glancing up, the Doctor looked at Rose. She had gone white as a sheet, eyes flickering between the phone and the time. He could feel her in his mind again, stronger than before like she was reaching for him desperately. Slowly her gaze lifted to meet his, the worry was written plain her eyes.

'It happened sooner this time,' she whimpered into his mind.

The Doctor's hands clenched and unclenched. He didn't know what to do, or what to tell her. He had a bit of an idea on how to stop all this, the idea wasn't fully formed yet. It had too many flaws, but at the moment it was the best he could come up with. Looking away from Rose, he took in the two pale faces of the other humans in the room, both watching him expectantly. Harriet turned to Indra and the two started going over all protocols they knew between them, coupled with what was in the Emergency Protocols. Both Clive and Mickey went silent on the phone now, as if waiting for something. He knew they were both there still from the sounds of computer keys clacking away in the background. He wanted to ask Rose what happened before, how did they do this in her timeline, but at the same time, he feared that kind of knowledge. Future knowledge was dangerous. He knew that all too well.

Maybe that was why she didn't use what she knew, because she understood too.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked now, looking at Rose and the Doctor now.

Rose muttered something softly that he thoughts sounded a lot like, "they did last time."

The Doctor turned from the three and started pacing the room, running his hand over his short, bristle like hair roughly. Stopping, he looked at the metal panels that covered the door and stalked over there. Slamming his hand against the button, the panels shifted and he found himself face to face with one of the two that had survived the raids the Mickey's friend had attempted.

"I'm not going to sit and ask why," the Doctor growled. "I already know it. And I'm going to give you a choice."

The Slitheen, whoever it was, simply grinned at the Doctor, flashing those nasty teeth. Lifting it's massive head, it sniffed at the air coming out of the Cabinet room.

"Mmmm, fresh blood," it grabbled in a male voice. "How long since I tasted that?"

Rose stepped closer to the Doctor's side, eyeing the Slitheen up. How did they seem to get bigger? Where the three she knew runts or something? This one was massive in comparison to Blon and her brothers. He turned his eyes towards her and there was a nasty grin again.

"Watch it, mate," Rose warned, her eyes flashing for a second a brilliant gold.

The Slitheen stopped and blinked at her, actually backing away. Looking at the Doctor, then back to Rose, he seemed to be considering something. With a little nod, he turned to the Doctor.

"Very well, Doctor," it announced. "What are your opinions?"

"Leave this planet," the Doctor announced, his face set and cold. "Or I'll stop you."

For a moment, the Slitheen before them looked like he wanted to start laughing at the obscurity of the situation. This little man, in his worn and nearly disgraceful leather jacket, large eyes and simply breath taking eyes, was going to stop the three remaining Slitheen on Earth from inside a little metal box. It was laughable, it was. But something in the Doctor's eyes told the Slitheen it was not a joke and this man could, and would, see himself and the rest of his family dead without question. Black eyes turned to the girl with the golden eyes a moment. The smell of blood was strong on her, and she was the one who killed two of his siblings. But she was under the protection of this man, and her eyes… Nodding once, the Slitheen bowed.

"I will see what I can do to talk Jocrassa out of this plan of his," the Slitheen finally stated.

The Doctor said nothing as he closed the shutters again, sealing him and the humans inside.

With a shudder, the Slitheen turned to find his brother. They needed to leave this planet. If they had known an Avatar of Bad Wolf was here, they would have stayed far away. Besides, maybe this godforsaken rock had better uses than molten slag. One that would yield a much better profit.

Turning back to the room, the Doctor turned his attention to Rose with a frown. She blinked a few times at him, watching him in silent question. His pale blue eyes traveled down the front of her, looking so intense that she blushed under his scrutiny. When he paused at her chest, he growled in memory of watching Jocrassa swiping at her with his claws, tearing opening her hoodie and top. He had been too distracted at the time to notice the iron tang of blood then. After the unknown Slitheen outside pointed it out to him, he smelled it now. Stepping forward swiftly, he reached up and pulled the ruined hoodie open.

Rose stumbled back a half step as the Doctor advanced on her with a look that could freeze alcohol in his eyes. She felt his rage swell suddenly, but couldn't figure out what could have caused it. The exchange had gone so much better this time, so why was he so furious? As he reached out, she tried to slap his hands away, letting out a shocked cry as he parted the remains of her hoodie. There, he froze. One her chest, there were two razor thin lines of blood. Looking down, she blinked and confusion swept over her, clashing with his anger.

"When?" was all he asked in a tight voice.

"I-I don't know?" Rose stammered softly. "I think right after Margret died… when I fell."

The Doctor growled again, the darkness in him rising up to claw and bite. Gathering Rose into his arms, he held her tightly while lying his forehead against her shoulder. She had been hurt when he had been standing right there next to him. Again. He wanted so badly to just say fuck it all, and kill every last Slitheen, let them burn for hurting her. Shuddering against Rose, she turned her head slightly and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. He was overcome with waves of affections and warmth from her. She was trying to reassure him she was fine.

'I'm here,' her mind whispered. 'I'm not going anywhere, Doctor.'

Harriet clearing her throat got his attention. Lifting his head, he looked over to notice she was motioning to the still connected phone. Easing back from her body, but not her mind, the Doctor took Rose's hand and walked to the table.

" _Alright, Doctor_ ," Jackie's voice cut the silence. " _I'm not saying I trust you, 'cause I don't. But, there must be something you can do._ "

The Doctor looked at Rose before looking over at Indra and Harriet. He sighed and pulled Rose into his arms again, turning her so her back was against his chest. Crossing his arms over her, he held her to him. Rose, his clever girl, took charge in that moment, giving him time to think over the many plans that were firing off in his mind.

"Mickey," Rose called out, ignoring her Mum for the moment. "Any luck with any of the numbers?"

She had been mostly paying attention to Harriet and Indra while they had spoken to Mickey and Clive in the background while she tended to the Doctor.

" _No luck, babe_ " Mickey sighed, and the Doctor tightened his grip on Rose at the endearment. " _Nothing but voicemails, of course._ "

"Voicemail dooms us all," Harriet sighed, leaning back in her chair, massaging the bridge of her nose.

Indra, who had taken a seat at the table, was staring at the metal shutters thinking. "If only we could get out of here, tell someone…"

The occupants of the room fell silent again, thinking. Clive was talking softly to someone on his end, the words were hard to make out. Mickey was still working away at contacting someone who was a viable source to get the information out. Rose suspected he wasn't trying as hard as he could be, that he wanted to blow up 10 Downing Street again. She wasn't wrong.

" _Doctor_ ," Clive's voice rang out. " _I got sources that say two Slitheen are leaving. The two late comers_. _They made contact with my sources and got them to stand down_." Clive went silent, listening to his informant. " _Said they are taking your deal, and leaving. No planet is worth dying over for money. But, Green, the one called Jocrassa refuses to leave_."

Over the phone, from Mickey's side, the news was faintly heard announcing the departure from 10 Downing Street of Tennant James and Sylvia Dillane. The poor newscaster was so very confused. He still wasn't sure why they had been called to 10 Downing in the first place. Now, just hours after they came, they were leaving. With no word coming from within the residence, the outside world had no idea what was happening. The newscaster did mention that shortly after the acting Prime Minister had come out to address the world, a number of ambulances showed up and took the injured experts from the house. Who called was an unknown. Mickey started snickering, as he was watching the telly. Clive chuckled as _well. When asked why they were laughing, they just said it was nothing at all._

The truth on their ends was they both watched a mutual friend get out of one of the cars, smiling a smile that should be registered as a lethal weapon, and wave to the cameras. Blue eyes that were simply to die for winked at a couple of the guards as he gave his orders. Mickey muttered about cheesecakes and Clive just chuckled.

"Well," Rose smiled up at the Doctor, "now we know what happened to the experts. Wonder who it was that got them help?"

" _No word, but I'm betting it was our friends at UNIT_ ," Clive voiced.

"Okay, now we just need to get out of here," Harriet smiled happily. "Tell someone to not release the codes."

" _That, ma'am_ ," Clive sounded like he was grinning, " _it already in process_."

Rose jumped a little and cheered, hearing that someone was running interference. Indra and Harriet hugged each other, the light at the end of the dark night was finally in sight. The Doctor frowned, clutching Rose to him. She could feel his chest rumble with the little growl that was still in there. Lifting her head, she looked up at him, "Doctor?"

" _Rose_ ," Mickey suddenly called out. " _Problem. Torchwood is on site now. Damn it! They showed up_ _after the experts were removed. They intend to bomb the building, kill everyone inside if they can_."

Clive went silent on his end, the sound of him working ceased. " _Rose, Doctor, I can't get them to leave. You two are one your own now. I'm sorry. I have to go before they find this line_."

The line clicked dead and Mickey cursed rather impressively on his end. " _No help from me either, boss_."

Harriet paled at the look of fear on Rose's face. "Doctor?"

"There is a way out," the Doctor finally announced. "One I was hoping to not have to use."

"Do it then," Rose told him, looking up at him, her eyes blazing with all the trust she had for him.

His mind hummed beside hers, the warmth of her trust and faith in him humbling him.

"I can't, Rose," the Doctor murmured softly. "I hoped that by getting the Slitheen to back off, we could walk out without any more murders. Torchwood is forcing my hand now. Damn them."

" _Why don't you use it then_?" Jackie asked, confused.

Looking Rose in the eyes, the Doctor addressed Jackie, "Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

" _Don't you dare_!" Jackie yelled now. " _Whatever it is, don't you fucking dare_!"

"If he doesn't," Rose called out, like the Doctor, addressing her mother, but her eyes were on him," if he doesn't dare, mum, everyone dies. That's what he does. He takes the hard decisions, he looks at the situation, and has to make a choice. This life isn't always full of fun, and laughter, Mum. It's just standing up for what is right, for what needs to be done, saying 'No more'. It's making that stand in the first place."

The Doctor looked down in amazement at his wonderfully precious girl. She understood him so well, what he stood for, what he believed in and would stand beside him no matter the outcome. Once again, he felt humbled and overcome with emotions. His hearts tightened in his chest as he held her tightly to him. Lowering his face, he nosed the back of her hair, breathing in deeply her scent. He felt her shuddered against him, her little hands gripping at the leather of his sleeves. He was still terrified of the vision he saw earlier in the evening, but now he felt strength from within. That wouldn't happened. Not to his precious one.

"Doctor," Rose murmured softly, drawing him back to the present. "Do it."

Murmuring into her hair, he had to ask, "Even if you didn't know what I am going to do, you'd still just let me?"

"Yeah," she smiled softly, answering him simply. "Always."

Rassilon, he wanted to spin her around and claim her lips. He wanted to, needed to show her how she affected him. Unfortunately, Jackie's shrill cry broke his thoughts.

" _You can't! Doctor, please! Please, she's my daughter_ ," Jackie pleaded. " _She's just a kid_."

Rose almost snapped now, she was far from a child anymore. The Doctor beat her too it.

"I know, Jackie! You think I don't think about that!" Doctor yelled, the anguish in his voice.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rose asked him, leaning her head back against his shoulder, watching him.

"I could save the world," he finally admitted his fear, "but lose you."

Silence fell over the room now, the phone line went silent as well. They had no way to know that Jackie had slummed into a chair next to Mickey, staring at the phone with tears in her eyes. Mickey gently took the phone from her. Taking a breath, he started typing furiously. The silence was broken finally by Harriet Jones. She watched as the Doctor agonized over the decision, how he fought against his own selfish wants, to keep Rose safe. She would have had to be both blind and deaf to not see the love the two shared for each other. A part of her wanted to chuckle at the younger looking pair. Both so in love with each other, and yet neither seemed to notice the other's feelings. Well, she could do this for them, and she would. Standing tall, proud of the two of them and what they were willing to do, she made her choice.

"Except," Harriet broke the silence, "it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine."

" _Who the hell are you then_!?" Jackie hissed at the phone.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North," Harriet stated in a strong, sure voice. "The only elected representative in this room, ma'am. Chosen by the people, for the people. And on behalf of the people I command you, Doctor. Do it."

The grins that grew over the Doctor and Rose's faces would stay with Harriet long after she parted from this world, she thought. The pride in both their eyes, the joy there. It was like when she told her elderly mother that she won the election, that look of pride that only someone who knew you were meant for something greater could give you. Something instinctively told Harriet Jones, these two knew she was meant for even greater heights. And she, the lifelong back bencher, had made her first steps towards a glowing future.

"Alright then," the Doctor grinning, releasing Rose now to bound over to the table. "Rickey, my boy. It's time to work."

The sound of many people all saying "Mickey" at the same time only made the Doctor laugh and grin at the phone like a lunatic. Rose stepped away from him, looking around the room curiously as the Doctor started to rattle off his instructions. Poor Indra and Harriet looked completely lost in translation. Rose could only grin, being all to used to this. She could have pointed out that his next form was worse really. He talked a lot faster and made a lot less sense in these situations, she thought fondly of her pinstripe Doctor. That caused a lingering thought to pass through her mind, would she see him again? The TARDIS decided to make herself known then and sent what could only be described as a scolding glare. This was not the time nor the place! Rose winced at the scolding and nodded to no one. Instead, she wandered over to the closet, listening to the chaos that was the Doctor behind her.

" _Way ahead of ya, Boss_ ," Mickey chimed now once the Doctor was done. " _Got the options up. Thought you'd like to know that the emergency session of the UN in New York just started_."

"Good man," the Doctor praise. "Find a missile, name 'em off to me."

"Missile?" Indra spoke for the first time in a while now. "We can't go nuclear. Not without the codes."

"Don't need the codes," Rose grinned over her shoulder at the spooked man.

" _Just need a missile_ ," Mickey continued before the Doctor could. " _I got a sub off the coast of Plymouth, 'bout 10 miles. Trafalgar class. H.M.S. Taurean_."

"That'll work," the Doctor nodded. "Missile type?"

" _Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A_ ," Mickey called out.

"That's the one," the Doctor straightened up to his full height. "Mickey Smith, the world is in your hands. Fire."

Jackie got up, watching Mickey. Rose was surprised with her mother didn't speak. Mickey asked her if she was ready. There was no reply. The four in the Cabinet room heard him take a deep breath, then let it out. " _Fire_."

The missile was away.

"Now it's my turn," Rose announced to the room. Turning she nodded at Harriet. "These walls can't withstand a direct hit from a missile like this one. But, I'm not planning on dying tonight, ta. We're gonna right this out."

The Doctor turned as Rose opened the door to the closet. "You know what they say about earthquakes, yeah? You can survive 'em but standing under a doorframe. Small and sturdy. Now this cupboard's small. More compact, stronger. So, come on! Help me," Rose ordered the room, grinning brightly at the Doctor as she stepped inside and started hauling things out.

Harriet and Indra moved swiftly to assist her. The Doctor only felt a sweep of pride at his clever girl, before a moment of fear washed over him. The dark room, them being thrown around. Rose dead in his arms.

'I'll be fine, Doctor,' Rose broke through his thoughts, still working. 'Just don't let me go.'

" _Doctor_!" Mickey called out, drawing his attention once again. " _The_ _missile_ _is_ _on_ _radar_ _now_. _Counter_ _defenses_ _deployed_. _556_."

"Stop them," the Doctor ordered, rushing now to help Rose and the others.

" _Intercepted_ ," Mickey announced after a few second. " _556_ _neutralized_."

Turning now, the Doctor grabbed the phone off the speaker and spoke quietly into it. Rose ushered the terrified Indra and the oddly calm Harriet into the cupboard. She looked back at the Doctor, waiting for him now. Faintly, the Doctor could hear the sound of gun fire from downstairs and the fire alarm blazing to life. He could picture that man, Price, rushing up the stairs to warm the Prime Minister of the incoming missile. Outside, the Doctor was sure, chaos and panic was raining. Mickey confirmed this before he hung up the phone. The only people now on site were him, Rose, Harriet Jones, Indra Gannesh and Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen. The Doctor almost pitied Jocrassa. His rage and grief caused him to lose sight of himself in his quest to avenge his fallen siblings. It would end with his death now. The Doctor found he couldn't really feel too sorry for the creature. He had hurt his Rose after all. And if the missile didn't kill him, the Doctor had no qualms about hunting the beast down and ending the Slitheen himself.

Rose looked up as the Doctor put her phone in his bottomless pocket. "I better get that back," she joked.

He smiled down at her, the fear still in his eyes. Rose smiled up at him. She knew there was a very likely chance she could die this time. And if she was, she refused to let fear stop her this time. Before the Doctor could understand the intention or thoughts in her mind, she reached up and pulled him by the ears down to her. Tilting her face up, she crashed her lips against his in a near desperate kiss. Trembling, Rose angled her mouth under his, moving the tip of her tongue to trace along the seam of his lips.

The Doctor was still for a fraction of a heartsbeat when Rose pulled him into the kiss. He had been thinking of doing just this, only moments ago, when the fear of losing her nearly overwhelmed him. Wrapping his arms around her, one hand thrust into her hair to hold her still, the other pressed her lower back as he parted his lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to taste her fully. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she trembled against him, offering up all she was in that heated moment.

It took Harriet pulling at the two of them to remind them of the situation. Blushing furiously at one another, the Doctor pulled Rose with him as he closed the door. With one arm around her, the Doctor pulled out his sonic and noticed Rose do the same with that little tool she had. The one he had forgotten about in the madness of the situation. Together, the pair re-enforced the door as best they could before moving into the back of the cupboard where Harriet and Indra were huddled together. Drawing Rose to his chest, the Doctor offered his other hand to Harriet, which she took happily. Indra took Harriet's offered hand.

The group sat in the dark for what felt like a lifetime to them, yet it was mere seconds later the Doctor knew, when the explosion happened. The missile struck the building with expert targeting, making the residence of 10 Downing Street go up like a fireball. The cupboard felt like it had been flung up into the air, shaking and turning end over end, throwing the people inside like rag dolls around. The Doctor let go of Harriet to wrap Rose up in his arms, folding his body around her smaller one protectively. He could feel her trying to do the same to him, making him smile a little at her protectiveness over him.

'I have you,' the Doctor's mind reached out, wrapping around her mentally. He had to bury the moan that threatened to come from him when he felt her doing the same back to him. Pin prickles of pleasure shuddered over his skin, making him tighten his grip and longing to cover her lips with his own again. He could feel Rose nuzzling into his body, clinging to him as they were tossed around.

Almost as soon as the ride began, it was over. The Doctor grunted in pain when his back hit against a shelf as the cupboard rolled to a heavy stop. Laying on his back, against what would have been a wall, Rose was laying heavily against him. Once she was sure the rumbling was over, she pulled back, sitting up on him. For a second, he had a flash back to the morning everything started, on the floor in her mum's living room. Looking down at the Doctor, beneath her, Rose gave him a crooked grin making his breath catch. Her eyes darken just a bit as she gave him a wicked look, ignoring the other two in the dark with them, Rose rolled her hips against her seat on his hips.

The Doctor grunted softly as he sat up slightly, placing his hands on her hips, freezing her movement. 'Behave,' he growled mentally at her. The answer he received was a just a tongue touched grin. He could feel her desire and want for him, as well as… oh Rassilon she was trying to kill him! The thoughts she shared with him now, the things she wanted to do. _Fuck!_ Without thinking, he bucked up under her and thrilled as she bit her bottom lip to stop her own sounds of pleasure. The sounds of Harriet and Indra shifting in the dark behind them stopped any further antics between the pair. Rolling off the Doctor, Rose got to her feet, pulling out her pink tipped sonic screwdriver and turned it on.

It took a few more moments than the Doctor would have liked to locate where the door had gotten off to in the tumble. With the help of Rose, he found it. Together, he and Rose kicked the wood open and light nearly blinded the two of them. The Doctor climbed out first, looking around at the smoking and at some parts, still burning, remains of 10 Downing Street. A part of him just had to grin at the sight. He would never admit it, but he did love blowing things up.

'I already knew that,' Rose giggled in his head.

'I will cut this link, Minx,' he threatened emptily back as he took her hand and helped her out of the cupboard.

Harriet followed, assisted by Indra. The four stood on the debris a moment longer, before they carefully made their way down to the street. The Doctor held back with Rose, the both of them on alert for any remaining Torchwood members that might have lingered in the aftermath. Harriet stood waiting for them with a little grin on her face. With a little chuckle, she addressed the pair.

"Made in Britain," she laughed, drawing smiles from them. Indra was busy staring at the remains of his job, a bit dumbfounded.

The sound of booted feet stumbling over the rumble drew four gazes to the very man that had tried to help the injured experts, Sergeant Price, as he ran to them. His face was smudged a bit with dust and smoke. He looked frantic. When he saw the four people come out of the rumble, his heart nearly tripped over itself. He recognized the Doctor and Rose from earlier that night in the conference room. He could only now allow himself to feel remorse that he hadn't believed them at first.

"Are you lot alright?" he called out as he jogged closer.

Without missing a beat, Harriet flashed her badge at him. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. I want you to contact the UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, Sergeant. Tell the news!"

The smile of relief that lit up the young Sergeant's face was beautiful. Saluting Harriet, he glanced briefly at the Doctor and Rose, who were smiling back at him. 'Yes, ma'am!"

The group watched as he ran off, yelling his ordered. Rose lifted her face and smiled at the sky. The sun was barely starting to creep over the horizon. A new day had come. She let out a little chuckle as she realized they had saved the world before the day could even break. Closing her eyes, Rose let herself lean heavily against the Doctor's side for support. Now that the threat was over, exhaustion washed over her. For a moment, she cursed herself for being human. That comment made the TARDIS giggle in the back of her mind, confusing poor Rose.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out," Harriet laughed, waving her hand towards the press that was lingering down the street. "Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!"

"Well, maybe you should have a go," the Doctor grinned, wrapping arm around Rose and pulling her to his side protectively.

Both Rose and Indra nodded in agreement.

"Me?" Harriet laughed now, shaking her head. "Heavens, no. I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for ya," Rose grinned brightly at her friend. "You'd be fantastic."

"Same here, ma'am," Indra chimed in, smiling at Harriet with something akin to hero worship.

Harriet just blushed with pleasure at their votes of confidence in her. She never thought she could ever be Prime Minister material. But with how Rose and the Doctor spoke, she actually found she could believe it. Nodding to them, not trusting her voice, she looked over at the press and sighed.

"Look, I'd better go and see if I can help," Harriet smiled at them again. Something told her it would be a while before she would see either of these precious people again. Turning, she made her way over the rumble, Indra at her side helping her. He stayed with her as they reached open pavements and hurried together towards the people waiting. Harriet's voice lifted, clear as the night sky, informing people that the threat was gone, the Earth was safe once again.

The Doctor walked with Rose away from the rumble then. They watched as Harriet addressed the nation and the world with her news.

"I thought I knew that name," the Doctor laughed down.

"Finally remembered where you heard the name Harriet Jones?" Rose teased. "Future Prime Minister of Great Britain. Elected for multiple successive terms."

"The architect of Britain's Gold Age," he nodded, looking over at the woman who had kept calm during the crisis. "She is gonna be-"

"Fantastic," Rose finished for him, giggling as he turned his gaze down to her.

"Exactly, Rose Tyler," he murmured, drawing her around to stand in front of him. His smile faded as he studied her face curiously. "Why?" He asked simply.

"Because I wanted to," Rose answered with a faint blush on her cheeks. "There was a chance I could have died, or you would have. So I… I took that chance. I didn't want to miss it again."

The Doctor watched her for a moment or two more, reaching up to caress her cheek. "I'm glad you did, Rose Tyler," he let the name roll of his tongue, making her shiver and her eyes flutter. Rose lifted her face to him just as his lips covered hers. This kiss was slow, exploratory. Holding her face gently, the Doctor parted her lips with his tongue before sweeping in to taste her again. As his tongue rubbed against her hot little pink one, he caught her moan of pleasure with his lips, answering her with one of his own. Rose reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders once again, clinging to him as she trembled under his seductive, slow assault of her mouth. Slowly, they pulled back from each other, breathing heavily. The Doctor and Rose smiled at each other in wonder before pressing a soft, fast kiss to each other's lips then parted again.

Turning, they started off, away from the media, the crowds that had gathered as the sunlight broke above London. Holding hands, they almost missed the man that watched them from across the street. Rose, however, felt a chill run up her spine. Letting go of the Doctor's hand, she stopped and let her gaze sweep the area. Her whole body froze and her smile dropped as she looked for the source of the chill. She knew better than to dismiss it. Something caused that. Something powerful and fairly psychic. Her gaze settled on a man who was standing across the street. His pale steel eyes cut into her heart, making her tense up. He was older, possibly in his late fifties. A rather handsome man, she wagered. Grey hair framed a strong face and a square jaw. The rest of the man's hair was a dark brown, possibly black, it was hard to tell in the early morning light. Her attention was drawn to a deep set dimple on his chin. The man's face, while holding lines around his eyes and mouth that told her he was prone to smiling, was hard as stone right now. He watched Rose and the Doctor intensely, that instantly put her on alert.

Then he was gone. Rose blinked and the man was simply, not there anymore. The Doctor turned back to her, only seconds having passed since she stopped. Looking around, Rose trembled. She didn't know what that was, or even if it was real. Turning to the Doctor when he touched her shoulder, she looked up at him. Without a word, he leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead. Taking her hand in his, they walked away from the scene. Within moments, the encounter was gone from Rose's mind.

By the time they reached the Estates is the mid morning now. Rose was tired and the Doctor was supporting her as they walked up the stairwell to the flat that housed Jackie, once upon a time shared with Rose. Jackie met them at the door, hugging her daughter tightly before she turned to the Doctor and hugged him as well. Rose held in her laughter at the look of pure panic that hit the ancient Time Lord's face. Those gorgeous blues eyes of his snapped to Rose and narrowed slightly, promising her retribution for laughing. She just smiled at him before ruining it all with a large, jaw popping yawn. Ushering them into the flat, Jackie started asking them questions over what happened as they sat together on the plush chair again. Stepping into the little kitchen to put a kettle on, Jackie returned to find Rose fast asleep against the Doctor's chest. What shocked her more, was seeing the Doctor, a timeless alien apparently, and cradling her daughter like she was the most treasured thing in the Universe. And he was sound asleep as well. His head was laid back against the back of the chair, and a light snore was coming from his slightly opened mouth.

Quietly, Jackie crept back into the kitchen and turned the kettle off. Giving the pair one last look, she grinned to herself and headed to her own room. She was damned tired too. It had been a very long night. Laying on her bed, Jackie turned to look at a picture of her long dead husband that sat next to the bed. For the first time in years, Jackie picked the photo up and hugged it to her chest.

"Oh, Pete," she whispered into the quiet of the room, "if only you could see our daughter now."

Jackie could have sworn as she fell into sleep she heard a soft song, an ancient melody, filling her mind, aiding her as she fell into dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything other than this story that will not leave me the Fel alone! If I did, well, I would still be enjoying my lovely Christopher and Billie.

 **A/N:** A heartfelt thank you to my wonderful readers who took the time out of their day to read, favor, follow, and/or leave me a review. **PsychePetra, debygoebel, Shadow Eclipse, yumari, Lette50187, David12ela,** and **doctorwholover** , I want to send you a specific thank you for your continued support. Each and every reader of this story gives me all the encouragement I could ask for to keep writing on. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all.

Also, a shout out to **PsychePetras** to letting me know when I missed an error or wording is off. You are awesome!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 18: Today for You

The Doctor awoke slowly two hours, thirteen minutes and forty-three seconds later. He was warm, that was the first thing that passed through his mind. Without opening his eyes, he tried to remember where he was. And why he was so warm. Something warm, soft and yet heavy at the same time was laying over his chest. A smile curled his lips at the feeling. It was wonderful. As more of his many senses came back to the land of the waking, he realized that he was sitting up for the most part in a very soft, plush chair. A soft murmur came from the warm form he had his arms wrapped around, cuddled against his chest. Opening his eyes finally the Doctor, blinked a few times. Oh, that's right. He was in Jackie's flat. Glancing down, his gaze softened at the sigh of Rose Tyler snuggling into his jumper with a little smile on her lips.

With infinite gentleness, the Doctor pushed a few strands of blonde hair from her face. She shifted a bit, frowning with an adorable pout and nuzzles in closer. Her hand was fisted on the lapels of his leather jacket in nearly a white-knuckled grip. For reasons beyond his knowing, he found the sight hearts warming and endearing. With a sigh, he settled back in the chair, content to let himself run his long fingers through Rose's soft hair. For the first time since the War, he had slept peacefully. No screams to disturb his sleep. No smell of smoke still burning his nose when he woke. For the first time in what was decades for him since he first met her on that fateful night in the basement of Hendrik's, the last of the Time Lords felt a small measure of peace.

Looking around the room, the flat was still. Blinking as a thought entered his mind, where was Jackie Tyler? And why didn't she slap him? She wanted to tear him apart just for being too close to her daughter the day before. Was it really less than twenty-four hours that he re-met the loud woman? Shaking his head, the Doctor had to chuckle softly. He must be getting old if he lost track of time like that. Then again, he was over a thousand years old, if he was truthful.

A brush of a mind, lazily, against his, reminded him that Rose was still hovering there. Oh, how he wanted to pull her in deeper still. But that would be very inappropriate. Sure, they had kissed, twice now. But that was it. Pulling her closer to him, she actually mewled and snuggled herself under his chin. While he would never admit it out loud, he was both amused and terrified at how easily, how quickly, she had gotten him wrapped around her pretty fingers. Carefully, the Doctor coaxed her into relaxing her grip on his jacket and replaced the leather with his cool fingers. Content, he let himself linger there a bit longer still. He knew for a fact he need to not be there with Jackie came back from where ever she was, but he hated the idea of leaving Rose to wake alone. Giving Jackie Tyler another reason to try to slap him did not appeal to him.

The idea of Rose being awake brought other thoughts to the fore front of his busy mind. Frowning at the ceiling, these were not necessarily good thoughts. She had made him a promise, and if he knew nothing else about this wonderous woman, he knew she kept her promises. She told him they would talk today, she would tell him her secret. A part of him wanted to demand she keep them to herself, so he could keep her longer with him. He honestly feared what her secret would be. Something inside him told it would take her from him. Another wanted, no, demanded to know. Best he could piece together based on things she and Mickey the Idiot said, the two of them somehow crossed their timelines. Not only that, but they did it in such a way that they weren't risking a paradox at all. He could try looking at their timelines for answers. Sadly, that sight was almost non-existent to him since the end of the War. He highly doubted he would see anything helpful if he did try.

Looking down at Rose one more time, the Doctor shifted her gently in his arms before standing. She was clutched to his chest protectively. Even asleep, she curled into his arms, seeking him out with a tiny whimper. Whispering into her ear, he hushed her as he carried her with ease through the flat to her room. Kneeling on the bed, the Doctor carefully lowered his beautiful burden to the soft mattress. It was a practiced move, sliding his arms out from under her without waking her. One he honestly never thought he would use again. Not since… Not in a long time. Sitting on the bad, he watched Rose sleep a for a few more moments. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'll be back, Rose Tyler," he whispered softly against her lips and in her mind. "Never going to leave you."

Standing, the Doctor moved from the room. Against his better judgement, he peeked into Jackie's room. Sure enough, the elder Tyler was dead asleep as well on her bed. What he did find interesting, though he would never admit it, was that she had fallen asleep hugging a framed photo of a red head man with a shy smile. Shaking his head, the last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm and Destroyer of Worlds, quietly let himself out of the little flat and headed down to his ship.

Said space and time ship was humming quite happily, almost smugly, when he returned.

* * *

Rose Tyler woke about an hour later, sitting up quickly and looking around the room quickly. A loud banging sound work her up that was followed up yelled and a crash from the flat above her. Falling back against the mattress, she glared up at the ceiling. Seems some things never really change, her thoughts growled darkly. Rob and Rae were already at it again. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand told her it was about mid-morning. Flinging a pillow over her face, she growled again. For a half a second, she thought about stomping up there, pounding on the door and yelling at them both to shut the hell up.

A deep chuckle answered those thoughts, making her flip the pillow from her face and frown. Reaching out with her mind, she tried to check to see who that could be. For a moment, fear ran through her that there was a telepathic alien hidden somewhere. It had tapped into her mind, because she was failing to shield her mind properly. Maybe the alien would be hidden, looking like some kind of cross between a praying mantis and a piranha. And blood drinkers, she added to her mental musings.

'Careful, Rose Tyler,' a baritone voice whispered into her mind. 'Quite the imagination you have there.'

Looking around for a moment, she let out a soft laugh. The Doctor was still in her head.

'You know,' she mentally giggled. 'It's a good thing I know I'm telepathic, otherwise I would be worrying 'bout my sanity. Are you at the TARDIS?'

The best way to explain what the answer was 'duh?'. Accompanied by a wonderful humming that she knew was the TARDIS' version of waving hello.

Rose was about to send off another question when the shouting upstairs distracted her. Glaring up at the ceiling, Rose cursed the residents of the Estates. The walls were so thin around here, you could hear anything you wanted. If you bothered to pay attention. Or even if you didn't want to hear it. Closing her eyes, she blocked the yelling out. Rob and Rae were having a row about something or another. Give them a few more minutes and they'll go quiet as they mutter sweet apologies to each other.

Letting her mind wander, Rose could tell her mother was up and moving around in the kitchen, trying to be quiet. She was humming. That made Rose smile. It didn't really matter to her that her mother was different from the one she knew. She was still a warm-hearted Jackie Tyler, who fought for her child and those she cared about. It may be annoying, and there were times in the past Rose wished her mother would stop treating her like a child, no matter how old she was. Rose had always regretted not telling her mother how much she loved her, how grateful she was for her teachings, even the ones that never stuck.

Jacqueline Tyler was a formidable woman. No matter the timeline. She wasn't perfect, and this one seemed a little more inclined to verbally lash out. If Rose had still maintained her nineteen-year-old mentality, she would have been more hurt and confused at her mother's harsh words. Luckily, she was no naïve, wide eyed nineteen-year-old London shop girl anymore.

Rose Tyler was a formally trained agent of Torchwood, the Field Commander of Team Alpha. She was many, many things before this insanity started. And she understood the why behind her mother's behavior. Doesn't mean she had to like it. Or that it didn't sting.

Opening her eyes, Rose pulled her thoughts back to herself and looked at the now silent ceiling. Dread flooded her heart now. Today was the day she lost the Doctor, she thought sadly. There would be no way he'd let her continue to travel with him once he knew her truth. Sitting up, she pushed her hair from her face. At least she would go knowing what his kiss was like, she thought with a humorless laugh. She had dreamt of his reaction to her tale, his rage at the fact she kept that from him. Yell at her, call her a stupid ape that endangered the Earth and all of space and time. He would banish her with cold, empty eyes from his TARDIS.

And Rose knew, even as it broke her heart, she would never fight him.

John had once told her they were meant to be together. As companions, as best mates, as more, whatever. She was destined, he firmly believed, to be in his life. To be his forever. Chuckling, Rose pulled her knees up to her chest then rested her chin on them. She and John never worked out. His personality was too different. It was crazy, really. She fought so hard to be with the Doctor, and when she had him, or a version of him, she couldn't see John Noble as the Doctor. It was funny that he would tell her that shortly before he would meet and marry Melody in a whirl wind romance.

Rose never once questioned the relationship. They had just been too cute together.

The sound of the phone ringing drew Rose from her mental musings. Jackie picked it up after one ring and was off, talking for all of England to someone. Rose was willing to bet it was Bev. It was always Bev. A knocking on the door went unheard by Jackie, so Rose hauled herself out of her bed with a groan. A little frown made her nose wrinkle up cutely as she opened the door. She knew already it wasn't the Doctor. The frown melted into a wide smile at the sight of a tired but awake Mickey Smith. She reached out and hugged her best mate in greeting, grinning at him.

"Morning?" she offered.

"Try almost afternoon, babe," Mickey laughed, stepping into the flat and closing the door behind him. "You, while still sexy, look like you just woke up."

"I did," Rose covered a yawn. "Rob and Rae woke me up." She pointed at the ceiling with a little crooked grin. "Forgot how loud it is in the Estates."

"Yeah, and you haven't been livin' here for the last year, either," Mickey teased her as she headed back to her room to located some clean clothes. "Ya talk to the Doctor yet?"

Rose looked over her shoulder at him, standing in her doorway and leaning against the frame. His smile was gone. He looked completely serious, if not a little weary. Shaking her head, Rose sat on her bed with a sigh.

"No," she admitted. "We got back here and fell asleep before we could talk. I woke up and he was gone already. In the TARDIS. Likely dealing with the signal."

Mickey nodded, crossing his arms. "I didn't bother to head to the TARDIS yet. Kinda figured it would be best if we went together, yeah? Get it over with quickly and all."

Rose realized he was expecting the Doctor to do the same to him that she feared he would do to her. While both of them were completely capable without the Doctor, neither of them wanted to be without him if they didn't have to be.

"Yeah," Rose murmured, getting back up from her bed and hunting up some clean clothes. If she had to do this, she is going to look and feel good. "Do I own anything that isn't pink?"

Mickey let out a rolling laughter at the disgust in her voice. She may be older mentally, but it sounded so funny coming out her teenage mouth. Rose growled a little as she tried to find something she could wear. Mickey found it all terribly amusing watching her start throwing her clothes around, rambling to herself about messy teenagers with no sense of responsibilities.

"Rose," Mickey laughed as she finally found a top she would be willing to wear. "You sound like your gran."

The look of horror on her face made it worth it when she threw a teddy bear as hard as she could at his head. Of course, it hit and he was knocked off the edge of her bed. "Worth it!" he howled with laughter from the floor.

"Calling me old," Rose started to rant, sounding very much like the Doctor. Even with Mickey in the room, she pulled her top off and threw it to what she called the 'dirty clothes' pile. Muttering about needing to do laundry and clean this room, she pulled on the clean shirt, not bothering with her bra for the moment. She'd change it after the talk and she got a shower.

Mickey got up and sat on the bed again, walking idly as Rose shimmied out of her jeans and her knickers. It puzzled him that even though he had been in love with Rose Tyler since they were in their nappies, even dated. He was the second man she ever slept with, he knew. And the sight of her naked, heart shaped arse literally did nothing for him. Looking at the ceiling he let out a chuckle.

"Like watching my sister," he commented.

"What is?" Rose tossed out as she slipped a new pair of knickers on then her jeans. "Watching me change?"

"Yeah," Mickey looked over to her with his little charming grin. "Funny how things change, huh?"

Smiling at him, she nodded. "Yeah, things change and yet at the same time, some things don't."

"'Stupid apes'", Mickey grinned.

"Superior Time Lords," Rose laughed.

"Mickey the Idiot?" Mickey laughed, remembering that one surprisingly enough, fondly.

Rose chuckled as she sat down, pulling on her trainers. "What the thing you miss the most? From before I mean."

"Martha," Mickey replied instantly. "I miss my wife."

"Any kids?"

"Yeah, one. Hellion of a kid," Mickey recalled with a smirk. "Too much like his old man. Named him Alex. Called Jack 'Auntie'. What about you?"

Rose actually had to think about that. "I… I didn't really have anyone. Or anything that was mine per say. If you didn't count Brac."

"What happened with you and the meta bloke?"

"We didn't work out. He married someone else eventually. No kids for them."

"Who's Brac? An alien boyfriend?" Mickey teased.

"No, Brac was an organic artificial life form that fell through time," Rose smirked. "She was amazing. From what I got, she was created to be the superior lifeform to replace humans. Unfortunately for her creator, she didn't agree. She befriended a tribe of Neanderthals and humans, protected them until they all died out. I found her in a cave, still alive. She kind of bonded to me."

Mickey was listening, nodding a long with a dumb look on his face. "Only you, Babe. Only you."

Taking a deep breath, Rose looked at Mickey, trying to steel her heart and mind. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

At the TARDIS, the Doctor was waist deep under the console, messing with wires (to her great annoyance) having wrapped up a rather fun call to Rose's friend, Clive. The man had taken it upon himself to tend to some issues involving that organization Rose warned him about, Torchwood, as well as assist in getting the signal the Slitheen had been beaming out into space stopped. The Doctor couldn't help but think that Clive would make a good companion, if he didn't have a family that is.

The Doctor firmly did not do families.

That train of thought led the ancient being to thinking about Rose. Beautiful, precious Rose. To thoughts about Rose, laying out on his bed. Naked, her hair spread out like a golden halo around her head on his pillow. Her eyes dark, full of want, as she reached a hand out to him. He thought about Rose, in that dress she worn in Cardiff, in his arms, as they danced under the stars together. Rose smiling up at him with affection, pulling him in for another kiss. Her soft lips, and even softer curves pressing against him as he pulled her closer to him.

"Fuck!" the Doctor shouted out to the empty room. He accidently shocked himself, lost in his day dream.

The results of it was singed fingers and a throbbing cock, trapped in tight black denim. Shoving his fingers into his mouth, he eased himself out from under the TARDIS console, ignoring her scolding for the language he used. His ship could be such a nag sometimes, he grumped. That earned him another shock when he put his hand on the console to pull himself up. Yelping in pain, he glared at the Time Rotor.

Slumping back onto the jump seat, he stared up at the domed ceiling. Dread had settled into his heart ever since he left Rose at her mum's flat. He couldn't help but worry what the day would bring. He should be happy. He stopped the alien threat, saved the lived of friends from UNIT. So why did it feel bitter in his mouth? Frowning dangerously at nothing, he wondered if it was the casualness that Rose showed when she ended the lives of two Slitheen. Or knowing that a third one had been killed by Mickey with the same ease. The two of them showed an almost merciless ease with the way they acted.

And yet, both never questioned him or his actions. They did as he instructed without hesitation. Which should please him, it was a trait he valued in companions and friends.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and rubbed them. It could very well be whatever secret they seemed to hold together. Mickey knew part of Rose's and Rose knew Mickey's. There was a level between them that scream intimacy and yet they never showed physically being … together. It was maddening to the Doctor. What was the relationship between the two? What was his relationship with Rose? Was there even one?

His mind flashed to that last kiss they shared outside 10 Downing Street.

For a moment he wondered if he needed to go take care of a problem when there was a knock on the TARDIS door. Sitting up, the ship didn't wait and opened the doors herself. The lights were flashing happily, telling the Doctor it was Rose returning to them. He could feel the joy of his ship when their golden girl walked in. Her smile brightening the room and made the Doctor grin foolishly back at her. Behind her, Mickey walked in and carefully closed the doors.

Something in the way Mickey was holding himself made the smile fade from the Doctor's lips.

"Been waiting long?" Rose greeted, her cute little tongue peeking out between her teeth.

"Forever," the Doctor growled, flopping back on the jump seat, arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry," Rose laughed, not sounding sorry at all. He wanted to grin at her. He would have, if that smile on her face was reflected in her eyes.

Mickey took a spot against the console, leaning his hip against the panel with no reaction from the TARDIS. Scowling at that, the Doctor saw Rose fidget a bit, chewing on her thumb nail lightly before she pulled herself up to sit on the railing near the jump seat. He took a moment to breathe in her scent before he spoke.

"So, tell me a story," he commanded of the pair.

They exchanged looks before Rose started.

"Best to start with the first time I met you," her voice was soft. "I met you when I was nineteen, in the basement of Hendrik's. As you know. Except for me, that was nearly fifty years ago."

Mickey blinked, looking at her with wide eyes. "For me, I met you first when I was twenty-two. In the underground when you faced off against the Nestene Consciousness. To me, that was about thirty years back."

The Doctor stared at the pair now. "You're telling me you both somehow crossed your timelines? And still look the ages you were when we first met?"

"Kind of?" Rose said, thinking about that. "It's more like our minds were pulled back and put inside our younger bodies. If that makes sense."

"It doesn't," the Doctor growled.

"Look," Mickey cut in, his voice cool. "Last time I saw you, Doctor, you didn't look like this. You were in your next form. Met you in this body first, last saw you in your next body. You saved me and my wife from a Sontaran that was trying to ambush us. Never saw you again. Last I heard, you'd regenerated again. But nothing."

"For me, the last time I saw you, in any body, was about forty eight years ago," Rose murmured softly.

"Why?" the Doctor demanded. "You walk away?" It was an honest question. So many did in the end.

"I got trapped in a parallel universe."

"Travel between universes is easy, so why-" the Doctor started to asked.

"Something happened to seal all holes in the veil between universes," Mickey stated flatly. "Permanently. At least that's what we all thought."

"Turns out, there was still a way through," Rose sighed, looking away. "I threw myself across the void with a device called a Dimension Cannon, I made. Until I found you again." Sighing softly, she looked away from him. Closing her mind, she didn't want him to feel her hurt and anger still after all this time. "I found you again, but you sent me back. Along with a clone of yourself. To take care of him."

The Doctor said nothing to that. Something in her tone made him unable to. The idea of losing her, finding her again then intentionally leaving her behind did not sit well with him. A wealth of emotions battered away at his mind and heart. That darkness he kept under tight wraps stirred and growled now.

"Rose and I would be there for about six years together before we crossed over back here," Mickey put in. "After that, I opted to stay here. I thought you were going to keep Rose with you. Guess not."

That earned Mickey the glare of the Oncoming Storm. He just ignored it.

"Okay," the Doctor growled out, eyes flicking between them. "So, then you, what? Decided to find me again? Hitch a ride?"

"No!" Rose burst out, surging off her perch to stand in front of him. "I woke up the morning after I met you in the basement, my memories still with me. I knew I have a chance to be with you again! A chance to keep my promise to you! Nothing else!"

"Nothing else, is that right?" the Doctor slowly stood. "So, you didn't know about Platform One? Or the Gelth? You knew about the Slitheen. You murdered them as soon as you got a clear shot. You expect me to believe that you weren't using me and my ship to change things for your benefit?"

"I didn't," Rose growled out, not backing down. Mickey stood just in case he needed to run or step between them. "I knew about Platform One, but things were so different from my memory! For one thing, Cassandra nearly killed me then and more people died. I knew about the Gelth but I tried to warn you! _You_ refused to listen to me! I wanted to save Mr. Sneed and Gwyneth, but I knew that I couldn't. Somethings you can't change!"

"Listen to the stupid little ape," the Doctor snapped. "Talking like she's a Time Lord, all knowing about timelines and the universe."

"Oi!" Mickey cut in now. "Watch it, Doctor. You asked us to tell you, and here we are, telling you. Back off with the 'stupid ape' shit."

Ice cold blue eyes swung in Mickey's direction before Rose stepped into the line of sight.

"You wanted to know my secret?" she cried. "Well here it is! I'm technically from a future of yours. I was a companion who got lost. I fought my way back to you and then you abandoned me with your clone. I had to make a life for myself, which I did!"

"You keep talking about a clone?" the Doctor snarled now. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Spontaneous biological meta-crisis," Rose explained, snarling right back at him. "Part human, mostly Time Lord. You left him behind in the alternate universe with me because you couldn't deal with the fact he did what needed to be done to keep the threat from returning. Genocide, you called it. And you dumped John on me and left! Which, so far, seems to be your MO when dealing with the unwanted or the unneeded."

"Rose!" Mickey called out, pulling her back. "Calm down. Both of you! Otherwise this conversation is going nowhere. Come on you two."

The Doctor took a step back and put his hands in his pockets. The darkness in him was writhing now, snapping and biting at him, clouding his judgement. The TARDIS was there, trying to help, to sooth it back down. It didn't really help. Adding the fact that Rose had pulled back and shielded her mind from him did not help. Nor did Mickey putting his hands on Rose. Period. For a half a second, the Doctor entertained thoughts of ripping the other man's arms off and beating him with them.

Rose took a deep shuddering breath, trying to steady herself. Blaming this Doctor for the fault of the one she once knew, it wasn't fair to him.

"If you want to know more," Rose sighed softly, "I can't really tell you. Future knowledge is too dangerous. For anyone, even you, Doctor, to have."

The Doctor snorted as he dropped onto the jump seat, putting his feet up on the console. "Who told you that load of bullshit?"

"You did," both Rose and Mickey said in unison making the Doctor blush and mumble something under his breath.

The room fell silent as Rose and Mickey waited for the Doctor to respond to them. He was frowning when he broke the silence, looking at them like they were enemies of his.

Rose's heart felt like someone stabbed a needle through it.

"What happened to send your minds back?" he asked in a low voice.

"Not sure," Mickey shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Last thing I remember before waking up in my flat here in the Estate was running like hell." Rose shot him an alarmed look. "Wife and I had met up with some friends over in Wales, not to far from Cardiff. We were free lancers, see. Did the jobs of UNIT and Torchwood without the restrictions. Kinda like you, Doctor." Mickey shot the Doctor a proud grin before continuing. "Anyway, I remember it was dark. Like nighttime. We were trying to find something that was making the rift in Cardiff act up, see? Then next thing we all know, we were running like crazy. Some guy was there, waving his arms at us. Yelling and screaming for us to run. Some kid, really. Big square chin, no eyebrows, flopping brown hair." Pausing for a moment, Mickey laughed a little. "Bloke was wearing a bow tie."

"Bow ties are stupid. Why the hell would anyone do that to themselves?" the Doctor snorted disgusted. "That's it?"

"No," Mickey frowned now, thinking on it. "After that, the world went crazy. Twisting and turning, the ground and sky were twisting together. It was like being on a tilt-a-whirl at a faire, see. Then I woke up in my bed, twenty-two years old again, on the blasted Estate with a long dead friend passed out on my couch."

Rose looked over at Mickey, the horror in her eyes clear. The Doctor clenched his fists, not allowing himself to go to her.

"Something like that happened to us," she whispered. "We got called out. There was this threat that we were fighting."

"We?" the Doctor asked, his tone hard and cold.

"Torchwood," Rose answered simply.

"Thought you said they weren't friends," the Doctor growled again, not likely where this was going. That rage and darkness in him surged up again, clawing at his resistance.

"Here, right now," Rose corrected, "they're not. Where I was, in the parallel world, they were. And I worked for them with my father from there. He was the director. I was one of the Commanders and team leaders by the time this happened."

Mickey let out a low whistle and grinned at her proudly, "Told ya you could do it, Babe. Once you pulled her nose out of a book, that is."

Rose just punched him in the shoulder. "Anyway! My team and the other two senior teams, Beta and Omega, were sent out into the field to address the issue. There was a group that had been a thorn in our sides for forever. Kept trying to take over the world," Rose rolled her eyes at that. "I am so over that notion, really." Taking a breath, she plunged back in. "So my team, nicknamed 'the Monster squad', was sent in on pointe, Beta and Omega on my six. I don't really remember too much. It's all fuzzy, like a dream you have half forgotten. But I remember the running, screaming. It was dark and I could barely see where I was going. We needed to get out of there. It had been a trap."

Wetting her lips, Rose fell into her memory. "The enemy was playing with us, toying with us really. Sending us right were they wanted us. So many people were dead. I was holed up with Tony, my little brother, and a few others. We weren't going to survive, I knew that. But then, it was like the world lit up for me. Thousands of golden threads were filling the air, knotting together. I remember someone shouting then a burning pain in my back. Someone roared out, furious. And all the threads snapped. Screams filled my head, fire smoke burned my nose."

The Doctor stared at Rose, horrified at her words. Mickey didn't look to be in a much better state.

"Then I woke up," Rose lifted her eyes now. They were faintly glowing. "I was here, nineteen, with a chance to see the Doctor again. I took it."

That comment made the Doctor glare at Rose. The golden glow faded from her eyes as she stared right back at him, as if she was daring him to say something about it. She was not disappointed.

"Basically," he started in a low, dark voice, the accent thickening, "you decided to hitch a ride with me until you could find your Doctor that you lost and then move on?"

Shaking her head, she stepped over to him, unafraid. She knew he would never hurt her, ever. And the TARDIS wouldn't let him.

"No, you stupid, arrogant Time Lord git!" she growled right back at him. " _ **You are**_ my Doctor I lost."

Before he could give her a reply that she was positive she would not want to hear, either due to his anger making him blind or because it would hurt, she stopped him. Crashing her lips against his, she kissed him with all her passion, rage, and hurt she could. The Doctor was taken back by the move, gasping against her lips. With his lips parted, Rose took the initiative and swept her tongue into his mouth. A groan ripped from his throat as her little tongue moved against his, breaking him out of his stupor. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he returned the kiss with all the darkness and possessive rage he was feeling since the conversation began. A little whimper from her was swallowed as he slanted his mouth against her, taking the kiss deeper still.

The clearing of a throat broke them apart. Rose looked up at the Doctor with wide, vulnerable brown eyes. He looked just as shaken, his blue gaze taking in her swollen lips, the fear in her eyes. With shaking arms, he pulled her to his chest as he stood again, holding her tightly to him.

"I never thought to use you, Doctor," Rose whispered for his ears only. "I just wanted to see you again, just once more. The Doctor is the Doctor to me, no matter the body, the time. You will always be my Doctor."

"Rose," he groaned softly, burying his face against her neck, holding her tightly.

"Should I leave?" Mickey broke the mood around the two with a smirk.

The Doctor and Rose jumped when Mickey spoke, moving apart quickly. Mickey just arched a brow at the two, amused at the actions. If he remembered correctly, they technically have only known each other for about four days, five tops. He couldn't help but wonder who made the first move. He'd bet money it was Rose. After all, he knew all too well, the Doctor is a coward.

Shaking his head, the Doctor stepped back slowly from Rose, one hand trailing down her arm until his fingers found hers. Holding her hand, the Doctor felt calmer, better able to handle the conversation. Rose squeeze his hand comfortingly. Looking at her, he noted that look of fear had yet to leave those beautiful golden eyes.

Golden eyes.

"I've seen your eyes glow a few times," the Doctor asked carefully. "Why is that?"

Swallowing, Rose tried to think of a good way to explain it. "I can't give you specifics, future knowledge and all that," she started slowly. "But, in my original timeline, there was a situation we got into with a friend we met along the way. You sent me away, for my protection. I did something that I never regretted, but you called me stupid for. The result brought me back to you and the golden glow is a result of the event and my actions."

Frowning, he wanted to ask more questions about that, but she was right. Future knowledge is dangerous for anyone, even a Time Lord to have.

"Fine," he grumped. "So let me see if I fully understand here. You two somehow crossed your timelines, by sending your minds back to your younger selves. You still have your memories of their that timeline intact. You both would be separated from me at some point, which leads me to my next question? Why the hell did I let him travel with us?" The Doctor jerked his thumb at Mickey, addressing Rose.

"Oi!" Mickey yelled, insulted now.

"You invited him, actually," Rose laughed. "Which was a good thing, especially when you would… oh. Nevermind." The drop in her tone concerned the Doctor.

"What did I do?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't worry about it, Doctor," Mickey said now. "It wasn't you you that did it. There was a trip we all took, and you, that is the Doctor we originally traveled with, kinda… left us and the TARDIS behind on a ship in the future with no real way back. Waited five and a half hours, we did."

The Doctor looked disgusted and horrified at the idea that he would have done something like that. To Rose, to the TARDIS, hell even to Mickey!

"If it helps, it was your next regeneration that did it," Rose tried to supply helpfully. Her tone was soft.

The TARDIS huffed in his head, confirming that something like this could/would/did happen.

 _Don't think I'm not still/will be angry about that!_

Wincing, the Doctor looked at the ceiling before blurting out "Did I turn into an idiot?"

Rose and Mickey exchanged looks. Mickey just grinned at the Doctor. Neither answered that question. Nor did the TARDIS who just went back to humming her song. The Doctor groaned and slapped his free hand over his face. Maybe that could be avoided, or not.

"What all have you changed, Rose?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"Not a lot," she admitted. "A few things here and there. One I was able to help you on Platform One this time, instead of Jabe. She burned in my timeline. I remember how much that tormented you originally. Well, tormented the Doctor I traveled with."

Shaking her head again the Doctor just groan, "Just say me, technically it was. Like you said, the Doctor is the Doctor."

"Agreed," Rose smiled at that. "But there were more people there this time, that I remembered. I never met anyone called the Curator before. Also, he was with Torchwood. Which wasn't part of the situation then too." Stopping a moment, she tried to remember any other differences. "Lute. That was different as well. You said that him and Coffa were silent, never really talking to anyone. Lute coming to talk to me was different. And I didn't start a fight with Cassandra either." Thinking back, "The Repeated Memes trying to kill me was new also."

Blinking a few times, the Doctor tried to filter all that. She said things were different from what she remembered them already. Did that mean this was an alternate timeline from the one she knew?

"Now in Cardiff," she admitted shyly, "I did try to avoid a few things. Like being drugged and felt up by Sneed. Unfortunately, I still got knocked out."

The Doctor grinned a little, knowing how she had been trying to avoid the losing consciousness and it still happened anyway.

"What happened?" Mickey wanted to know.

Rose blushed brightly, muttering quietly, "slipped on some ice and fell."

"Are you kidding?" Mickey burst into riotous laughter, earning him a glare from the Doctor and Rose, which only made him laugh harder. "What was it you used to always say to me? Something about the timelines."

"…Time will do as it needs to," she growled, still glaring at her friend. "Time is not a line, it's an ocean, ebbing and flowing. Ever changing. Somethings are set, others are not. The timelines will do as it demands."

"Yeah, that's it!" Mickey grinned, ignoring the look of shock on the Doctor's face. "Man, I can't believe how jeopardy-friendly you are, Rose."

"Back on topic," she growled again, looking at the Doctor. "I tried to stop you from trusting the Gelth, but you were going to give them a chance. I know you always do that, but you didn't know what I did. I knew I couldn't save Gwyneth, and she knew it too. The timeline demanded it happen. There was nothing I could have done anyway."

"With the Slitheen," Mickey piped up now, "we, Rose and me, knew what they were up to. But not who exactly they were. A lot of people died last time. People who didn't need to die. A lot of stupid things happened that could be avoided. Like me arguing with you at every turn. You knew what you're doing. I know that now. Then, I hated you for stealing my girlfriend from me." Shrugging off the Doctor's questioning look, Micky continued. "So, we set up, well me and some friends, yeah? We set up a net to help you out. Rose, I knew would try and save who she could. Yeah, we should have given them a chance, I know, Boss. But you didn't understand them. It's all about profit. They wouldn't leave. Two were planning to kill, regardless. One was after me and Jackie. I don't regret what I had to do, if it meant people lived."

"I don't regret it either," Rose mumbled softly. "I knew what Margret was capable of. As well as the one that hid in General Asquith. I couldn't let them kill again. I'm sorry, that I wasn't able to tell you beforehand."

Blue eyes darkened as he thought about their actions against the Slitheen family. He hated how easily they both took lives then. Hearing them now, it made him wonder how many lives they had ended with the same efficiency. As if she heard his thoughts, which he knew she hadn't, her mind was still sealed from his, Rose answered that thought.

"I was in Torchwood, remember?" Rose pointed out. "And Mickey was a freelancer. Yes, we know our way around a gun, knife and a variety of other weapons. Mickey was a member of Torchwood in the parallel world too." Taking a breath, "I personally don't favor guns. Too easy to kill. I prefer hand to hand. Easier to take down with minimal damage. Unfortunately, I am not as good as I was. My mind knows what to do, yeah? But my body doesn't. If I got to use a gun, it's normally only for stunning. That's it."

"Same with me," Mickey nodded. "Normally, the guns I used had a stun setting that I favored. Same with my wife, who was a companion at one point as well. Neither of us like to kill, if it could be avoided. Heh. We all knew the Doctor would prefer it that way."

"I only have two more questions," the Doctor sighed. "Both for Rose Tyler. One, where did you get a sonic screwdriver? And two, how are you telepathic? Humans aren't telepathic as a race. So how?"

Fidgeting a little, she blushed faintly as Mickey stared at her in surprise. "The Curator gave me the sonic back on Platform One. A present he told me," she admitted with a smirk. "As for the telepathy, best John could figure was that exposure to something on one of our adventures resulted in my mind expanding, making me capable of telepathy. He taught me to shield and control it. I was surprised to notice it carried over since I haven't been exposed to anything yet."

"John?" the Doctor asked with a deep frown.

"Johnathan Alister Noble," Rose told him. "The Meta-crisis. It's the name he chose for himself."

The Doctor fell silent. His brilliant mind taking in each fact they gave him and picking it apart. As he worked it over in his mind, he was surprised at the instinctive reactions some of their answered had given him. The darkness he held within stirred, wanting to be angry at Rose for deceiving him, for manipulating him and playing with time like she was some kind of Time Lady in her own right. Clenching his jaw, he lowered his head. The one things he needed right now was time. Time to digest and decide what he would do next.

"Get out," the Doctor said. Wincing at the harsh sounding tone, he coughed. "Please, could you both go. I need to think about all this."

Rose paled and shot Mickey a panicked look. Stepping over to her, Mickey drew Rose away from the Doctor slowly. Rose looked like she wanted to protest and stay with the Doctor. Shaking his head, Mickey knew that if she stayed, the Doctor's temper would spark a fight between them. Again. He could see the blue fire in his eyes that signaled his temper was sparking off. Mickey had forgotten the mood swings this Doctor had been prone to. As Rose was pulled away, her fingers trailed out of the Doctor's grasp.

For a fraction of a second, panic coursed through the Doctor as he felt Rose being pulled away from him. Shuddering, he let Mickey do it. He would hurt Rose if she stayed right now. She needed to leave. Panic and fear ran though him, as her small, soft fingers left his hand completely. His finger twitched and he almost reached out and grabbed her hand again. Her scent around him faded as Mickey steered her out of the TARDIS. When the doors clicked shut, he looked up at the white doors and surged to his feet. Eyes wide, wild, he almost stormed after them again. She was leaving him, being taken from him.

Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Rose wasn't leaving him and he wasn't leaving London without her. He turned away from the door and headed deeper into the TARDIS.

He could feel the ship, nudging his mind, trying to sooth the knee jerk reactionary rage that filled him. The Time Lord let it flow through him, let the fury and rage, the hurt and pain, race through his veins. Stepping into a barely used room of the TARDIS since the end of the War, the Doctor walked quickly through the sunny outdoor looking room that made up the Butterfly room. Finding a tree, the Doctor looked up at the silvery leaves that hung overhead before slamming his fist into the trunk. Pain singed up his arm. Again, now the other arm. Left, right. Left, right. He punched the tree over and over under his knuckled went numb and were split over, covered in blood from the breaks in his skin.

Sinking to the grass covered floor, the Doctor sat against the tree and closed his eyes.

* * *

Rose found herself, one shower and multiple hours later, sitting in the plush chair she and the Doctor had fallen asleep on, alone. Her mother was puttering around the kitchen, getting ready for tea and rambling on about a shepherd's pie. Rose was tuning her out, watching the news for lack of anything to do at the moment. When she had returned to the flat, her mother was still on the phone, so Rose decided to clean her room and get her laundry done. That task was completed easily, freshly clean clothes were folded on her made bed carefully, and Rose was still waiting.

Perking up a little, Rose grinned to see Harriet Jones, with Indra and Sergeant Price at her side, on the news. She was speaking confidently to the country, reminding them that they were all safe. Leaning back, Rose had to chuckle. The crash in the Thames was already being written off as a hoax thanks to UNIT. Torchwood had come and claimed the 'fake' spaceship. Likely they were already pulling it apart and working on the parts to see how they worked. Idly, she did wonder if Jack was working with them on all this. And where Jack was? A part of her wanted to go to Cardiff and track him down. How she missed her friend.

Maybe if the Doctor decided to leave her behind, she would look him up.

Something on the screen in the background caught her attention. Sitting forward, Rose narrowed her eyes. The grin that split her face was beautiful as the laughter that spilled from her lips. There was Captain Jack Harkness, in all his handsome glory, in the background of the press feed, holding up a sign that said "Always, Rosie!" with the biggest, cheesiest grin he could manage. Falling backwards in the chair, Rose hugged herself while giggling. That was her Jack. While she was still giggling with glee, her mother walked into the room and frowned at the telly.

"Harriet Jones," Jackie sniffed in distain. "Who does she think she is? Look at her! Taking all the credit. Should be you on there." Putting her hands on her hips, Jackie shouted at the telly, "My _daughter_ saved the world! Hmph!"

Grinning over at her mother, the whole situation just making her smile, "Mickey and the Doctor helped too."

Wrinkling her nose, Jackie settled herself on the love seat against the wall. "Well, Mickey too. And I suppose… oh, alright then. Him too. You should be given knighthoods, you lot."

"Not how the Doctor works, Mum," Rose murmured, settling back in the chair and pulling out the chain around her neck that held the TARDIS key. Mentally she was amused, as technically she was 'Dame Rose' of Powell. "Not the way he does things. No fuss, he just… moves on."

Jackie said nothing, just watched her daughter before sighing heavily. "He good in a crisis, I'll give him that much."

"Oh!" Rose let out her laughter, grinning at her mum affectionately. "Now I know the world has changed. You're saying nice things about him. And don't think I didn't see you hug him this morning."

"Got no choice, I reckon," Jackie defended while playing with her wedding rings. "There's no getting rid of him now. Not with you being so infatuated like you are."

"I'm not infatuated with him, Mum," Rose murmured softly, looking at the key in her hand. "I love him."

Wrinkling her nose a bit, Jackie wanted to protest. She wanted to talk her daughter out of this fancy she got herself into. But yesterday taught her a few lessons. One of them is that her little girl has grown up and moved on in her life without Jackie even noticing.

"He's really an alien, then?"

"What? Oh yeah," Rose looked over at her mum. "Race is called Time Lord. No others besides him. He's the last one. And don't try inviting him to tea. He doesn't do domestics, Mum. Save yourself. And us," the last part wasn't really meant for Jackie to hear but she did anyway.

"You're not too big for a slap, you know!" Jackie laughed as she threw a pillow at her child. Standing up, she moved to the kitchen, "You should go and see your gran tomorrow, sweetheart. And better learn some French fast. I told her you were in France all this time."

Shoulders shaking with quiet laughter, Rose was delighted to realize that apparently the many languages she had learned before stuck with her mind. Speaking might be a little broken at first, but if she was lucky, she'd have plenty of time to practice. As her laughter quieted, Rose played with her necklace again. Would she be going back on the TARDIS? Should she even warn her mum there was a chance she wouldn't be here this evening? A little smile curled her lips as she pictured trying to talk the Doctor into a visit with her grandmother, let alone him meeting the tough woman who raised Jackie Tyler.

The ringing of her cell startled her out of her thoughts, making her yelp.

"What's wrong?" Jackie came darting out of the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon like a weapon.

Waving her panicked mother off, Rose answered. "Doctor."

"Rose," was her greeting, his Northern accent sounding like a piece of heaven to her. "When you're ready, we can go."

Rose was on her feet, ignoring her mother's look as he face lit up. "I can still come with you?"

"I promised you, Rose Tyler, I'd never leave you. I plan on keeping that one."

"Mum is cooking, you know," she tried with a light blush.

"Good," came the automatic response and she had to swallow the laughter, "Put her on a low heat and let her simmer."

She would never know how her laughter had lit up the Doctor's face and relaxed the tension in his shoulders hearing it.

"Not like that," Rose chided with a smile. "She was hoping to get to know you over shepherd's pie."

"I don't do that."

"I know, I told her," Rose smiled softly into the phone. "Still wanted me to ask you."

"Tough!" he sounded between laughter and trying to be tough. "I got better things to do!"

"Like what?" Rose teased as she walked to her bedroom. Jackie figured out who it was and just rolled her eyes, walking back into the kitchen.

"Right now, there's a plasma storm brewing in the Horse Head Nebula," his tone dropped, low and smooth, hinting at something darker and more primal. "Fires burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it. Then we could ride the shock wave all the way out- hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere."

Pressing her lips together, she tried to not get any more excited she was. Rubbing her denim covered thighs together, she let out a little whimper. How this man could seduce her with talk like that she would never know.

"Your choice, Rose Tyler," his last words were a low growl at did delicious things to her heart and made her womb throb.

Even as he hung up, she already knew her choice. And he did too. Calling out to her Mum, Rose started packing as she told her mother that she was going again with the Doctor. While she packed, she talked to her mother, reassuring her of her safety with the Doctor. Jackie walked with her down to the TARDIS. Mickey was there too. Bidding the two farewell, she winked at Mickey telling him that she would call him later to ask how things are with Martha.

She never could have dreamed how things were going to change from this point on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Rose is gold, the Doctor can be cold. I don't own, you don't sue. The 'Doctor Who' universe is the property of the BBC. Please support the official release.

 **A/N:** Hello again, my gentle readers. Another week down, a new adventure to begin for our favorite couple. A couple of you have left reviews, saying how much you are enjoying the way this "Reset" story is going. I am hoping to continue to leave you all guessing until the last moments.

I want to leave a shout out to **Shadow Eclipse** , **MiniWitch, Miriam Who, doctorwholover, ChangerOfNames,** and **YokaiAngel** for taking time out to leave me a review. Also, to each and every follower of the story, each reader who took time to favor this, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you all.

And now, on with the Adventure! Viva Nine Forever!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 19: Fear and Affection

The TARDIS landed with a loud bang, much to the delight of her two passengers. She chuckled a little to herself as she listened to their laughter ringing through her halls. Her Thief rolled from his side onto his back, cuddling her Wolf against his chest, both wearing matching manic grins. She had watched more than her Thief ever really understood. She had seen what was, what could be, and what will come to pass. As a TARDIS, she knew what her Wolf had gone through, and knew that there was much more ahead of her still. Heartbreak and time would test her poor lost Wolf again, but this time, the TARDIS was determined to see her Thief be standing at her side when the storm came to pass.

He would not win. Not as long as a TARDIS still had a say.

The Doctor smiled up at Rose as she sat herself up, once again straddling his waist. She smiled down at him impishly.

"How is it you always seem to get the upper hand with me, Rose Tyler?" the Doctor asked, sounding disgruntled which was ruined by his manic smile.

"Just that good, I suppose, Doctor," Rose stated primly. "Are you complaining?"

Grabbing her hips, he urged her back then bucked up once, enjoying the way she gasped in shock. "Never, Rose," the Doctor grinned at her cheekily. "Up you get now."

Pouting, Rose got to her feet and offered him a hand up. The Doctor enjoyed watching her try to pull him to his feet for a few moments, it was adorable really, before he gave in to her tugs and got to his feet. He allowed her tug to propel his forward momentum, surging forward and trapping her between him and the console behind her. She smiled up at him a decidedly seductive grin that made him growl. Ducking his head, he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Ever since she told him her truth, and he got it through his thick skull he was allowed to kiss her, he has taken every chance he could to steal one. Now was no different. Settling his lips over hers, he coaxed her lips to part with his tongue before sweeping in to taste of her. She was like a drug he never wanted to be free of, an addiction he would glad surrender to.

Soft arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him down into the kiss more firmly. Grunting a little, Rose pressed her hips against his as she fitted her body more perfectly against his. A low whimper came out of her, feeling that hard evidence of his desire for her pressed bodily against her lower belly. Reaching between them, Rose dropped one of her hands to cup his cock through his jeans and rub her palm up and down the trapped length. Pulling his lips from her, the Doctor panted a little against her shoulder as he let her tease him for a few more minutes. With a deep seated regret, he curled her fingers around her small, delicate wrist, pulling her hand away with a low grunt.

"Not like that," he rumbled, kissing her neck softly. "When I come for you, the first time, it will be after you've screamed my name."

"Mm, promise?" Rose whispered back, letting her head fall to the side to give him better access.

Instead of answering her, he nipped at her neck and flicked his tongue against the abused skin. Grinning against her neck, he slowly pulled back from her. Dark, hungry brown eyes followed his movement as he stepped back. Feeling rather self conscious, he turned to adjust himself in his jeans. Damn it, she was too good at getting him hard and throbbing. The spicy, but enticing scent in the air told him she was just as affected as he was. Rose let out a little whimper, rubbing her thighs together a moment before stepping forward and clearing her throat.

"So, where are we?" Excitement was slowly replacing the dark arousal in her.

Stepping around the console, the Doctor hit a series of buttons. Keeping his eyes on the monitor, the grin still on his face, Rose leaned her hip against the panel she was standing in front of, admiring the man who has held her heart in now two lifetimes. Running her fingers in a gentle caress over the panel, she just enjoyed the hum and affection of the TARDIS in her mind. The Doctor looked like he was trying to make some adjustment to the monitor, frowning a little. Coming over to his side, she looked at the monitor and narrowed her eyes a little. She could read a little of the circular Gallifreyan writing. She was useless at the High form of it.

"Does that say we are in 2012?" she asked slowly, wondering if she was reading it right.

The Doctor jumped at her question. "You can read Gallifreyan?"

"Only a little," she shrugged off. "John, the meta-crisis I told you about, taught me a little. Or well, tried to. Why? Is that bad?"

Narrowing his eyes just a little, he asked, "Can you speak it?"

Another shrug was his answer and a wicked little, tongue touched smile. Lovely.

Snorting at her, he nodded. "Yes, looks like that shock wave from the fires sent us back to London 2012. What is so great about 2012 London?" He looked confused.

"It's better than Utah 2012," Rose muttered under her breath.

The TARDIS gave them both an innocent hum. _Why don't you check outside and see?_

The pair were instantly suspicious. When has the TARDIS ever been truly innocent? The joint thought in both their heads earned them both a shock from the panel under their hands. Yelping, her Thief and Wolf both jumped back and nursed their singed fingers.

 _Prats. Both of you._

"Oh you love us, old girl," Rose laughed, looking up at the Time Rotor.

The Doctor just snorted and stalked over to the doors without a word. He was pouting, Rose knew. Giggling, she followed after him only to have him stop short after opening the door. Stepping back, she covered her mouth. He was glaring at something with his Oncoming Storm look. She wanted to tease him about being sexually pent up, but did she really?

'Something wrong? You're looking a little pent up there, old man,' Rose sent with her mind, too shy to do it out loud.

Whirling around to stare at her with wide blue eyes, the Doctor blinked once, then twice. He took in her expression, the wide, innocent look in her golden eyes to the little smile on her lips. Glaring at her now, he got her back. Sending her a few images of things he wouldn't mind doing to her, making her gasp and take a little step back.

'Pot, have you met Kettle?' was his cheeky reply before stepping around her to the console and hitting a few buttons.

Honestly, Rose needed a moment with those images. One was of her bent over the console, her in a skirt that was yanked up over her his. He had one arm braced against the Time Rotor while his other hand was holding her hip tightly, pulling her back hard and fast. His pants weren't even off! He had just unbuttoned them and pulled his aching erection free and buried it in her wet center! The other image was nearly as naughty. Still in a skirt, she was on the jump seat, with his head buried between her thighs, feasting on the taste he knew somehow would be sweet but salty, just like her. She let herself let out a tiny moan at the thoughts. Oh, she was going to so get him back for that!

"Let's go see what we have," the Doctor was grinning at her now.

Taking her hand, they both raced outside to see where they were. Both looked a little confused. To one side of the TARDIS was a wooden fence that had a sign on it, "DANGER-KEEP OUT". On the other side, another fence, the same color with another sign, "NO PARKING IN FRONT OF THESE GATES". They looked at each other a moment before venturing out a little more when Rose spotted a poster for someone named Shayne Ward's greatest album. Turning away from the Doctor, her eyes widened. Letting go of his hand, she wandered a little farther from him out into the street. The Doctor called out to her, drawing her attention back to him.

"Rose! Look," he called out excitedly. "The Olympics are in town! That's fantastic! Last time I saw the Olympics it was in 1948. Lovely time. Seems the opening ceremony is tonight. Fantastic!"

Glancing back at him, she moved over to a lamp post and froze. "Oh, bugger," she breathed out.

Feeling the tension in her from the link the two had re-opened between them when she returned to him on the TADRIS, the Doctor moved over to her side quickly. Whatever she found, it was upsetting her. Stepping up behind her, he peered at the lamp post. It was covered in "MISSING" flyers. All showing children that had gone missing only days apart of each other. What concerned him most, besides the feelings he was getting from Rose, was that every single one of the children were from the same street. Frowning, he reached out to smooth one of the flyers out, looking into the face of a bright smiling young boy of about ten.

"You recognize this," the Doctor asked in a soft voice. Rose nodded once, still staring at the flyers. "Did we do this together before?"

Another nod. "I know what is happening," she admitted. This was one of the few events that honestly gave her nightmares for days. "You and I eventually solved it. Well, you in your next body. He was terribly with Chloe. Scared her and sent her friend into defensive mode. Made everything worse." Looking up at the Doctor with sad eyes, she whispered, "She's just scared. Scared because she is so far from home and alone. She loves Chloe, deeply. She came to Chloe because she was the same. Scared and alone. She just wants to go home, Doctor."

The sound of someone behind them made them turn around to see a woman dumping a back of recyclables into a can at the curb. She looked them both over closely before she hurried inside. Her door slamming behind the woman before it locked.

"Something has them scared to death around here," the Doctor muttered.

"She isn't meaning to," Rose repeated. "Either of them. Come on, before this keg blows up on us."

Taking his hand, Rose led him down the street. She was looking for one place in particular, a place that she could never forget, no matter how many years had passed. The Doctor walked with her, taking in the street. Clean, neat little houses with their immaculate little front yards and pretty curtains in the windows. He shuddered a little at the sheer domesticness of the whole thing. Glancing at Rose, he couldn't help but wonder if she ever longed for this kind of life. Something quiet, with a little garden, fence, children… a husband, father to those children? A stirring in his mind, reaching out to soothe him was his answer.

'I never needed any of that as long as I was at your side,' she whispered into his mind. He was no where near ready for her to declare her love for him, so she settled on letting him know how much she simply adored him. It was harder than she thought, especially now, to hide that deep love she had carried in her heart for the better part of a century almost. Nor did she explain how she doesn't really age either. Not yet. She would, after Bad Wolf.

A car stalling suddenly drew their attention. The driver got out and was speaking to another man. Rose paled a little, watching it.

"What is it?" the Doctor murmured to her, noting her paleness.

"This didn't happen for us until much later," she answered. "It was after… nevermind. It's not important."

Looking down at her, he frowned. Tugging her hand until she turned to him, the Doctor carefully cupped her cheek. "It is important. To you."

Looking at the two men as they pushed the car to the curb, she looked back at the Doctor. Funny how the events that led her and her Pinstripe Doctor to this event still stung her heart. Shaking her head, she muttered softly, "It wasn't you. I can't let you share this pain. That fact it's still with me surprises me."

"Rose," his Northern accent soothed her, her eyes fluttering close, just to feel his touch. "What hurts you, hurts me. It was another life time yes. You've helped me. Let me help you."

She nodded once, opening her eyes to watch those beloved blue eyes. "After."

"After," he echoed and they continued down the street. "What are you looking for exactly?"

"The Webber's house," Rose told him. "Chloe and her mum live there along. Chloe's arse of a dad died not long ago. Good thing too, from what I remember."

He started to ask for clarification to that when an argument stopped the two of them. Looking around, Rose spotted the old woman who knew more than she appeared talking to one of the missing boy's dad, the road worker and Trish, Chloe's brave mother. Nudging him over to the group, it seemed they were in the middle of accusing the poor road worker, Kel she thought his name was, of kidnapping the children. The argument was started to get rather heated as they got closer. Rose looked about to burst in when the Doctor stepped forward.

"Bit of hush now," his voice broke over the group. "Thanks."

They all blinked a few times at the tall bloke in the worn leather jacket and large ears just grinning at them. Tom's dad opened his mouth to start demanding answers with Rose beat him too it.

"Fingers on lips!" she snapped at them as if they were children. The tone she used the Doctor had yet to hear out of his fiery girl. She sounded like someone used to commanding. Leading the group by example, she put her finger to her lips and the Doctor's mind crashed right into filth. He was barely aware of the people following Rose's example. All he could think of was those lips, shiny and plump wrapped around his hard cock. The hard on he thought he had gotten rid of came back with a vengeance, making him groan into their link.

Shaking off the thought, he realized that everyone was looking at him now. Blinking and fixing an adorably innocent look on his face, he looked around. Everyone else had their fingers to their lips, waiting. Rose was giving him a rather pointed look, almost glaring at him as she waiting for her order to be followed. Giving her a wide eyed look, he complied even as he sent this little fleeting fantasy to her with a low mental growl. Her eyes narrowed briefly before she turned away from him to the group.

"Let me see if we understand the situation," Rose started, taking control of the group with ease. "Three children have disappeared in the last six days. Correct."

The old woman, Maeve, lifted her free hand a little, asking for permission to speak. Rose nodded with a smile. "Please, share."

"Erm, thank you," Maeve stuttered. She couldn't remember that last time someone talked to her like that, if ever. "This street was a safe place 'til it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will!" She took a moment to look at the other residence of the street that were gathered. Knowing they were feeling as lost as her, she looked into Rose's eyes, "If your coppers, or whatever, please. Please, help us."

As Rose paid attention to the older woman, the Doctor was looking around. Movement in one of the house's upper level caught his attention. Blue eyes lifted to watch the small figure that was watching them. He could feel the hum of energy from there. One of the women, a lovely tall black woman, noticed his line of sight and looked up. For a moment, she looked alarmed and hurried back into her home. The figure drew back from the window then.

"Rose," the Doctor broke in again, nodding at the house. Looking up, she pressed her lips together and nodded back at him. That was the home of Chloe Webber.

The Doctor took a moment to speak to the group, arms crossed over his chest, a stern look on his handsome face while Rose wandered about a bit. Looking down the street, she let herself fall into her memories for a moment. Standing here with the Pinstripe Doctor, his excitement over the whole situation. How he bounced around from one thing to another, how he always seemed to be tasting things, licking them or whatever else he did. Her eyes clouded over, how different things had become between them but this point. From Sarah Jane to Reinette to losing Mickey in Pete's World to this, where did things go wrong for them? She always wondered, 'Where did she go wrong?'. What had she done to cause him to act like that; to pull back to completely from her that even when she found her way back to him? He still sent her away in the end.

Behind her stood her first Doctor, the man she fell in love with so completely, she died a little the day she lost him because of her actions. She would never regret them, ever. But she still grieved for him, for his smile to shine on her again. The way his eyes lit up when she pointed out things he missed. Shaking off her melancholy thoughts, she turned as old Maeve walked up to her slowly. Offering the old woman a smile, it quickly fell from her face at the woman's words.

"I can tell, you know," Maeve told her absently. "Your eyes give you away, my dear. You know what has come to us, don't you? What it is that has taken our children from us."

"I… do," Rose answered softly. "I know who it is. It's not an it, Maeve. It's a small child, and she is very far from her home. She is lonely, scared. That's all, Maeve. But I promise you, the children will come back before the torch is lit tonight. You'll see."

Winking at the elder woman, amused by her reaction to knowing her name, Rose started to walk away.

"You can't keep holding onto the past," she called out to Rose. "Don't let his shadow stop you from seeing the sunlight right in front of you. Rose Tyler."

Spinning around, Rose looked around wildly. She never told anyone around here her name. In fact, by the time thing occurs, she is technically dead. Her eyes widened as she realized that the old woman wasn't there. In fact, she was completely gone. Looking around, Rose started to tremble. Breathing in deeply, she searched for the ionic smell that normally accompanied the disappearances. There was nothing.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out with mentally and physically on instinct.

He was at her side faster than she thought was possible. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he turned her to face him. His body was tense. When he heard her yell for him, all he could think about was getting to her side. She was pale as a ghost, staring at a spot in space where there was nothing. He knew it was irrational, the fear that ran through him in those seconds it took him to get to her side.

"Rose?" he asked as her eyes turned towards him. "What is it? What happened?"

"There was an old woman," she started to whimper, looking at him, shaking. "Maeve, she-she just said something to me, she knew my name, Doctor!"

The other residence and the road worker moved over as Rose covered her mouth, shaking. She couldn't figure out why this scared the hell out of her so much but it did. How the hell had the woman known her name? She could hear the Doctor saying something over the ringing in her ears before he drew her away. They stepped into the shadows of a house, standing in an offered garden for them to talk. Cupping her cheek, the Doctor drew her face up and covered her lips in a soft, undemanding kiss. It was chaste, compared to their other kisses exchanged before now. His lips just slid over hers in a feather light touch, the pads of this thumbs stroking over the apple of her cheeks. He pulled back when he felt her relax, both in body and in mind.

"Better now?" he asked, his tone almost sounding like he was annoyed at the distraction from their job.

Nodding a bit, she offered him a little smile. "Just shook up. Better now. Ready to see Chloe?"

Together, Rose and the Doctor crossed the street to the home of the Webber family. The street had cleared up again, the people either went back inside or back to work on the roads. As the Doctor knocked on the door, Rose turned to scan the road. The ship, if she remembered, crashed into the road six days ago. Kel was here to fix the pot holes because the torch bearer for the Olympics would be passing through here. Spotting the dark spot on the road, Rose pointed it out mentally to the Doctor in their link before turning back just as Trish Webber answered the door. To say she looked surprised to see them was an understatement.

"Hello, Trish," Rose smiled warmly, holding out her hand for the beautiful black woman. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but can we talk to Chloe?"

"No," Trish stated firmly, she held Rose's hand, unaware that by touching the blonde could read her emotions. "You can't."

"Okay," the Doctor smiled at her as Rose let go. "I guess then we'll let you deal with things on your own time. Tra."

Rose glared at his leather covered back before turning to Trish, speaking softly. "Trish, I know what is going on with Chloe. Don't be afraid. We aren't here to take her away. Just… we just want to help her and her friend."

"Can you really help her?" Trish asked softly as the Doctor turned back to the two women. "You better come in."

Closing the door gently, Trish Webber looked at the pair. She was so tired and lost. "She just stays in her room most of the time now. I try talking to her, but it's like talking to a brick wall. She just asks to be left alone." Wringing her hands together, Trish walks with them up the stairs. "You have to understand, Chloe is a wonderful kid. She really is. She just… she's been having trouble sleeping. Her dad died awhile back, then the nightmares started. She suddenly withdrew from me about a week ago. I don't know what to do anymore."

The Doctor said nothing as he followed behind Rose and Trish. His sense were expanding out, trying to ignore how wonderful his companion's ass looked in her jeans. For a moment, he stops, cocking his head to the side. On the landing of the second floor, Rose paused as well, listening. Trish looked at the two curious.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Someone's talking," Rose answered, looking down the hall, her eyes flashing gold a moment. "Doctor!"

In an instant, the Doctor and Rose were inside Chloe's room. The poor child startled by their sudden entrance. She had been sitting at her desk, staring at the doors of her closet when the adults arrived. Trish followed them in, covering her mouth as the voice could be faintly hear.

"I'm coming…." The deep male voice that was anything but human was saying. "I'm coming to hurt you…"

"The Hell you are," Rose growled, taking out her sonic and holding it. "Trish, go to Chloe and her friend. Stay close to them."

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked, afraid. "There is only Chloe here."

"No, there's not," the Doctor said, watching the closet next to Rose, his own sonic in hand. "Is there Chloe? You have lots of friends in here too. But they aren't very happy are they?"

Chloe turned her gaze to the Doctor as the voice in the closet faded. For the moment, she remained silent, just staring at him with suspicion. He turned and crouched down next to the young girl and smiled softly.

"I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself. "Do you mind if I can be your friend too?"

Looking over at Rose, who had yet to move from her spot in the middle of the room, Chloe frowned as if not understanding either of them. "Why?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Because no one deserves to be alone," the Doctor told her. Looking at the pictures curiously, he took in the expressions of the children in them. "Can you hear them?"

"Yes," Chloe told him, looking at them as well. "All they do is moan and moan. They wouldn't do that if they knew what it was like otherwise. Like to be alone."

"I know what it's like," the Doctor admitted, looking up at all the pictures. "I used to hear all my people in here," he pointed to his temple. "Now, it's silent. They're all gone. I'm alone too."

"You?" Chloe looked surprised. "You're a Time Lord! Alive? How do you do it? It's not fair. To be so far away. It's not fair."

"No, it really isn't, is it?" the Doctor chuckled humorlessly.

Trish watched from the side, lowering herself to sit on Chloe's bed while the Doctor spoke to her child and Rose stood guard against something dangerous.

"It's no fun being by yourself, separated from your brothers and sisters," Rose asked softly, looking over at Chloe. "You all used to play the most fantastic games. I remember once talking to another of your siblings. Isolus, that's your name right?"

Carefully, Rose switched with the Doctor, to sit on the floor next to Chloe and Isolus. "I used to have a little brother, Tony. We played together all the time. I miss him a lot. How did you end up here?"

Nodding slowly, Isolus speaks through Chloe. "I got to close. A sun flare sent me here. Far from my family. I missed them so much. I found Chloe, she is like me. So I made her my friend, and her me. But I still miss my brothers and sister. I want to go home. But I don't want to leave Chloe Webber. I love Chloe."

Nodding, Rose grins. "I can tell. And Chloe loves you too, doesn't she? You are both so beautiful, and lonely." Glancing over her shoulder, Rose asks her question carefully. "Is it because of him? In the closet? He's still haunting you, isn't he? It's so hard when something so scary is gone. You almost can't believe it and keep expecting them to come back."

Chloe had turned around to start drawing again when Rose sat down. Neither her or Isolus had any time for the meddling adult who was pretending to understand the feelings they suffered from. Then the blonde woman asked about the man hidden in the closet. Putting the pencils down, she turned back to the woman, trembling slightly. A sound from the closet made everyone jump when the haunting words started to repeat again.

"Chloe…. I'm coming…. I'm coming to hurt you."

Trish stood now, her face hard even though she was shaking from her fear. "You will not hurt my babies," she called out, her voice trembling. "Never again. I won't let you ever hurt my babies ever again. You hear me?"

Rose stood and went to the Doctor's side as a red light started glowing brightly under the closed doors. Trish took Rose's spot next to her daughter, standing in front of her protectively. Quietly, she told both Chloe and Isolus, "You are both my babies. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"We need to find the ship," the Doctor told his golden girl as the two shifted to stand back to back, sonics in their hands. "You know where it is, right? Go get it."

"Not leaving you, Doctor," Rose stated stubbornly. "Not leaving any of you to this. Isolus and Chloe need to know they are loved and not alone."

"Go," the soft breathy voice of Chloe Webber broke in. "I can help protect Chloe. I love Chloe. I won't let him hurt her. We are having trouble keeping him there."

Turning slightly, the Doctor and Rose looked over at the beautiful little girl, hugging her mother around the waist. They saw the look of fear and determination on Trish's face. This was a nightmare she had yet to confront either. It became apparent that she thought that if they just didn't talk about him, ignored the fact that man was ever in their lives, they could put it behind them. The Doctor had a lot of questions, but the fear from the child made his face harden as he turned to face the monster in the closet. The one that wore Chloe's father's face, if Rose's whispered communication was correct.

"Don't you two worry," the Doctor sent them a daft, happy grin. "Rose is going to help fix this."

Nodding, Rose gave the Doctor a quick kiss "For luck" she told him before dashing out of the room quickly. She didn't stop until she hit the street. Looking around, she spotted Kel and his van. The crowds at the end of the street told her the bloody torch bearer was coming. Dashing over to the open work van, Rose pulled out a pick axe and smiled brightly at the confused street worker.

"Sorry!" she told him in a sing song voice and took off before he could start to protest. Following her, Kel let out a cry when Rose started hacking at the patch he had only recently completed. He was shouting at her to stop, begging her to. Rose Tyler ignored him. Isolus' ship was under there and she wasn't going to let the little alien down. It took less time than she remembered to get the asphalt to break up. Tossing the axe away, Rose dropped to her knees. Frantically, she shifted through the rubble until her fingers closed around the tiny, opalescent pod. Standing, she turned on her toe and rushed off, leaving Kel to mourn his handy work.

'Doctor! I have it!' Rose told him as she ran to the end of the street. 'I know what to do. How are things on your end?'

'It's still inside the closet,' he whispered back. 'Hurry, Rose.'

Coming to a stop at the crowd that was waiting for the torch bearer, she waited herself. With loving care, Rose cleaned the tiny pod off. "We'll have you back to your brothers and sisters soon. Promise." She could see the running coming close and closed her eyes, trusting the pod would be drawn to the flame, she held her breath. Wait, wait for it. The footsteps got closer and time seemed to slow for her. Opening her eyes, Rose gently kissed the pod and tossed it into the air. Like she hoped, the pod was drawn by the heat and landing in the flame.

Kel came running up to give Rose a piece of his mind when she started cheering loudly. Turning around, she grabbed his shoulders and planted a loud, friendly kiss to his lips. "We did it!" she squealed happily before racing off again. Standing shocked, Kel blinked a few minutes before he turned, chasing after Rose again.

Damn that white girl is fast, Kel thought as he ran panting.

'ROSE!' the Doctor's voice boomed in her head sending her racing faster.

'What happened!?' Rose called back frantically as she vaulted up the stairs to Chloe's room.

He didn't need to answer, she could hear it. Isolus was gone and so all the pictures draw by her were coming to life. The children were back on the street and she could hear the laughter. But over the laughter, she heard it. The sound of breaking wood and screams from the room. Trish came running out with Chloe as Rose hit the top stair.

"It's him?" Rose asked as she passed back. Trish only nodded as she took Chloe down stairs. Kel was about to enter the house when the door suddenly slammed shut in his face.

The sound of Kel pounding on the door and the terrified voices of the Webber women fill Rose's heart with determination. Stepping into the bedroom again, the Doctor quickly grabbed she shoulders and pulled her back as the demonic image of Chloe's father stepped free of his cage. He was completely red all over, having been drawn in red pencil. Eyes as cold as ice but burning brightly like the fires of Hell stared the pair down. Rose's fingers twitched for her sonic but the Doctor held her against him protectively. His own blue eyes hard as Woman Wept in the middle of the night. A sharp shake of his head told Rose he had a plan. She could feel his own anger and determination to protect that precious child downstairs.

This was her fight. Hers and her mother's.

"I'm coming to get you Chloe…" the demonic image turned from the Doctor and Rose, heading out the bedroom door.

"Chloe!" the Doctor shouted out. "I can't hold him! You have to stop him! Hurry!"

Looking up at the Doctor with wide eyes, Rose started to protest when she heard Chloe's words below as the demon drawing exited the room. Nodding without words, the Doctor stepped after the living drawing with his own sonic at the ready.

'Chloe needs to do this,' the Doctor's thoughts flowed over her. 'Her and Trish. They can bet him. Together. Chloe needs to see she isn't alone.'

'And we will make sure it works, yeah?' Rose asked as she followed, her smaller sonic screwdriver held firmly in hand.

'Exactly,' the Doctor shot her a wide smile.

"Fantastic," the pair muttered together.

Downstairs they could hear Chloe crying out, her mother shouting at the voice that still called out to Chloe, taunting her, scaring her. Trish wasn't going to stand down again, or ever. The image moved down the hall, growing bigger and bigger as the fear of Chloe fed it.

"Sing!" Rose called out. "Sing that song you used to calm her, Trish!"

No one had time to question how Rose could know about that, when the trembling voice of Chloe Webber floated in the air.

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree…" her voice was soft and trembling, but she kept singing, "Merry merry king of the bush is he… "

"Laugh, Kookaburra laugh," Trish joined in now, her voice a little stronger. Soon the two voices blended together. "Kookaburra gay your life must be."

As the singing continued, the Doctor and Rose both lifted their arms and aimed the sonics at the drawing. The soft whirring sound of the tools was drowned out by the fierce roaring of the nightmare and the singing below. A third voice joined in the two, this one deep and shy.

Kel, sitting outside the door had heard the screams and the fear of the two women inside. His heart went out to them as he tried to break the door down, anything, something to get them out. When he heard them singing and the roar that accompanied it, he swallowed his fear and sat down on the front step. With his back to the door, he joined them in their song. He just wanted to help. He didn't know what was happening, only that they needed help. And he would give it.

Hearing the third voice join, Rose felt a fluttering in her heart and added her voice, soft but rich to the little song. "Merry, merry king of the bush is he…"

"Laugh," the Doctor sang now, low under his breath as he and Rose worked the excessive energy off the drawing. "Kookaburra laugh, Kookaburra gay your life must be."

After another round of the song, the image of Chloe's nightmare faded away with only last roar of anger. Lowering their arms, the song faded out. Rose collapsed into the Doctor's arm, so happy that was over with. The Doctor gathered Rose close and held her tightly before nudging her head up to face him. Smiling softly down at her, the Doctor claimed her lips in a sweet, lingering kiss that made her toes tingle. Sadly the kiss didn't last nearly as long as Rose would have liked when he pulled back. Taking her hand, they headed down stairs to see the door wide open. Chloe and her mother were hugging with tears on their cheeks and laughter surrounding them. Kel had wrapped his arms around the two and was laughing with them. He still didn't know and found he cared even less what all that was. He didn't want or need to know. All he cared about was that four people were safe. Whatever had been in the house with them intended to hurt someone. He helped stop that, and he was happy to just have helped.

Walking outside, Rose smiled at the sight that greeted her. The missing children were back, celebrating with their parents and family. The cold feeling that had seem to cover the neighborhood like a blanket was gone as well. Rose was so happy that it worked out without anyone getting hurt.

"Everybody lives," she murmured softly, a bright smile on her face. "Today, everybody lives."

A tiny brush against the Doctor and Rose's minds made them look up as what looked like a tiny shooting star streaked across the sky. Smiling, the Time Lord raised his arm and waved good bye to the lost child that was going home. Chloe looked up as well and smiled softly. Shyly she waved and mouthed the words, "I love you."

 _Good bye, Chloe Webber. I'm going home. I love you too._

The smile on Chloe's face bloomed like a sunrise. She was the only one who heard the whisper in her ear. She was fine with that. It would be hers forever.

Turning, the Doctor tugged at Rose's hand. The two slipped between the houses, heading for the back alley. They did what they were meant to do. They save a small alien child, helped a mother and daughter reconnect and come to terms with their personal nightmare. And Rose got to see the torch bearer for the 2012 summer Olympics up close. They weren't needed anymore.

As the Doctor was unlocking the TARDIS, the little old lady, Maeve, appeared.

"Leaving so soon, Doctor?" she asked with a little knowing smile.

"Sort of, yeah," the Doctor answered, turning to study the old woman.

"You always do that," she laughed. "You come, you help as best you can, you leave."

"Do we know you?" Rose asked, drawing closer to the Doctor.

"Not yet," Maeve smiled. "But you will. You will. Now, off with you. I'm sure you would rather be off someplace than talking to an old woman."

Without another word, she turned and walked away.

"Weird," Rose muttered. "Even for us."

"Sort of," the Doctor agreed but grinned. "And completely fantastic!"

Shaking her head, Rose followed her Doctor into the TARDIS.

* * *

As the TARDIS faded away, the old woman stepped out from the alley she had vanished into. A slow smile curved her aged lips as she walked out into the back alley. Standing in the middle of the street, a golden, greenish light shimmered around her, changing her appearance from that of the old crazy lady of the neighborhood to that of a tall, willow slim woman with golden hair and eyes like the light that had surrounded her. She was, to put it simply, beautiful, in a very fae like, nearly ethereal way.

Looking over to her right, a man walked up to her while keeping his eyes on a small disk like object in his hands. He was handsome as sin, with long thick blazing red hair that was pulled into a tight braid. Unlike the woman, who was draped in a soft, mossy green gown, he was wearing a three piece suit. She smiled as he approached.

"How'd it go?" the woman asked, her voice a lilting thing, like silver bells.

"Whatever was causing the waves is gone," the man sounded upset. His voice was a deep, rumbling baritone. Violet eyes flicked to the woman. "Done playing?"

"I am," she smiled pleased at him. "We can go now."

Together, the pair seem to vanish in the same green tinted golden light, leaving the street empty once again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue. You all asked, so here is Chapter 20. Just for you. Oh, and I still own nothing in regards to Doctor Who or any affiliates.

 **A/N:** This is a fair warning to all readers. Things get a bit personal. Things get a bit heated. Things get a bit mature. In fact, you might even call it smutty. Young children should leave the room at this time.

I received a fair number of requests for another chapter, since I did post a day early. So, in the words of our favorite leather jacket wearing Doctor would say "As you wish. But, be careful what you wish for."

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 20: For the Love of a Father

Over the next many months, Rose and the Doctor fell into an easy routine with each other, following the events involving Chloe Webber. The Doctor thrilled in finding places she had never been to, and Rose found a level of joy being able to beat the Doctor at his own game of being all knowing. Their days were filled with them laughing and running, holding hands and stolen kisses while they overthrew tyrants, saved a planet from destruction or even the Universe. Oh, how they would run together. Neither showed any signs of slowing down or ever stopping. If they landed somewhere Rose had been to previously, the Doctor would ask her for anything important he should know before they headed out. He never asked her how things turned out or if there would be any danger ahead. He knew she wouldn't answer him. Often times, she would give him a beautiful smile and a peck on the lips before wandering off.

How many times he would have to go hunting her down at the market places they stopped at, or the towns they were busy investigating because of something strange happening. Of course, those times had nothing on the times he had to haul her out of whatever trouble she managed to get herself into. He should have listened more closely when Mickey warned him how jeopardy friendly she was. Or how mischievous she could be.

Don't even ask him about the fights she always managed to provoke out of the very villain they were trying to take down. The woman was made of sass and cheek, apparently.

The nights, however, if you could really call it night on the TARDIS, were nearly as energetic as the days. In the beginning, it was mostly like Rose remembered it being in the early days. The Doctor would tinker, she would either sit on the jump seat, reading or talking. Sometimes she would wander off to see what had changed and what was the same in the ship. Turned into a game for her and the TARDIS.

Until the sexy old girl gave Rose a present during one of her wanderings.

Rose had screamed out with delighted to find a full gym room on the ship. One look at the place told the Doctor, who had come running at the sound of her scream, the ship made it especially for their favorite human. It had a full-size boxing square, with two punching bags from the 62nd century that would have the firmness adjusted as needed nearby. There was equipment from a variety of planets and eras for core and strength training, anything that was needed and a training mat tucked against a wall that was nothing but mirrors. Rose also found a number of different shapes and sizes dummies for practicing on.

The Doctor was amused at the fact the TARDIS snuck in a full size Olympic style swimming pool behind one of the three doors that were tucked on the far end of the room, across from the wall of mirrors. After questioning the ship about that since they already had a lagoon style pool in another room, she just told him this was different and let it at that. The second door led to a room that was 'outside' with a running track disguised as a path through a park. Which the Time Lord thought was stupid because of the treadmills in the main gym room. Rose on the other hand squealed at the room. It was bright, with a little pond to one side, flowers in the grass, and trees that seemed to be stuck in eternal spring. The third room turned out to be a locker room. Only one, with two cabinet like lockers with their names written in Gallifreyan on the name plaques.

That made Rose grin up at the Doctor wickedly with a suggest waggle of her brows and her tongue peeking through her teeth.

The Doctor's ears just turned pink and he left without a word.

After the discovery of the gym, Rose was often found in the gym working out, either late at night when she should be sleeping, the Doctor thought, or early in the mornings. When he asked about it, Rose told him she missed the shape she had been in before. While she knows it will take years to get to that level again, she just enjoyed it.

"Keeps the nightmares away," she admitted him one evening with a little grin that didn't meet her eyes.

From that night on, the Doctor would join her when she retreated to the gym. While his nightmares hadn't stopped or decreased at all when he did sleep, he found it did help to a degree.

Eventually she was able to nag him into sparring with her. Which often ended with her on her back, gasping for air and the Doctor grinning down at her. That started off the custom his helping her relearn the Earth styles she once knew. She didn't want to be a burden to him, ever. Rose Tyler had learned to defend herself, was used to taking care of herself. The Doctor fought with her on that, saying she didn't need to be the woman she once was because he was never going to lose her.

"You don't have to be that woman anymore, Rose!" the Doctor would protest in the beginning. "I can protect you! I swore I'd keep you safe."

"Doctor," Rose was trying to keep her voice level, "I know from experience that you can't always be there when trouble strikes. I refuse to be a liability or a burden this time around!"

That fight over this matter lasted two days until the TARDIS herself got involved. She locked the two in a room, and mediated for them, somehow, until a compromise could be reached. After that chaos was resolved, Rose found ways to pay the Doctor back for giving in to her demands. Nine times out of ten, their spar would end up with them on the mat, sweaty and tangled up in each other. Hands seeking out skin, lips tasting and tongues dueling for domination.

They hadn't had sex yet. Rose found it almost amusing that both she and the Doctor agreed to wait on that level of intimacy with each other. At least it seemed that way. They hadn't really talked about it. Both wanted to get to know the other again before giving in to the sexual tension that way. But that didn't mean they didn't find other ways to bring pleasure to each other. It just never seemed like the right time to do more.

Rose had half expected the Doctor to be stingy with his kisses, only giving them out sparingly to her. Like if no one was around or looking, kind of what he was like at first with his hugs. Imagine her surprise when he would surprise her frequently, tilting her head back to steal a snog from her while she sat with a cup of tea reading, or giving her surprise kisses when he thought she was being cute. For the most part, the pair was still taking their first steps into whatever relationship this was and were taking their time. Rose feared that her future with him was destined to be the same as before, to lose him no matter what in the end. She kept the fear to herself, though. No reason to worry or upset him if she was being stupid, or paranoid. On the other hand, the Doctor feared letting her in too close to his hearts, more than she was. She was human, he was Time Lord. He would out live her. Someday, he would lose her. Like Rose, he kept his fears and grief close to his hearts and just enjoyed what he could. As best he could.

After the work out and sparing, they started snuggling up more often with each other after showering. Rose would tease the Time Lord about showering with him, just to watch how innocent he would act. After the showers, they'd meet up some place in the ship to just be near one another. Sometimes it would be in the media room, with the telly on. Sometimes it would be in the library on a couch, reading. Rose secretly loved those nights best. She would cuddle up to him or lean against him while she read something. The Doctor would lean back or drape an arm over her, reading as well. But the best nights were when he would start reading to her. They started out with short stories by Charles Dickens but moved on after a month to other stories from all over the Universe. But then, some nights, they would cuddle together in the Butterfly room, laying back together on the cool grass as the TARDIS turned the ceiling into a star filled sky for their pleasure.

This didn't include the hours she spent in the main console room with him while he tinkered.

Mornings had turned out to be an event too, depending on who got up first. Most of the time it was the Doctor, but there were a few moments in which Rose beat him to the kitchen. They traded off cooking breakfast, which was the _only_ meal Rose learned to let the Doctor cook. She learned the hard way that he was rubbish at anything harder than pancakes and eggs.

"Seriously, Doctor," she laughed one morning, waving the thick black smoke away from her face. "How did you manage to ruin oatmeal? And toast?" she was asking as she set the fire extinguisher down.

Glaring at the toaster, which was in pieces now, he crossed his arms over his chest. "S'not my fault," he defended with what could almost be called a pout. "The toaster started acting up so I tried to fix it, then the oatmeal started to burn-"

"You need to put water in the pot to make oatmeal," Rose reminded him as gently as she could, through her laughter.

He just glared at her now.

"You can do advanced physics without trying," Rose grinned over her shoulder as she scraped the thick, black, completely scorched oatmeal out of the equally hopelessly scorched pan. "You can save the world in less than five seconds without a worry. You can untangle any hideous plot for universal destruction. But you can't cook anything other than banana pancakes and scrambled eggs."

"Used to be able to do this," he sighed, running a hand over his head in frustration. "Was great at cooking, me."

"Previous bodies cannot be blamed for your current short comings," Rose burst out with laughter, just tossing the pot, agreeing with the TARDIS. Damned thing was done for.

Ironically, the TARDIS agreed to prep their dinners for them, not chancing the Doctor trying to prove his companion wrong. Oh, he wasn't getting near her kitchen if she had a say. And she did. She was the ship after all. Which was all fine and well for the Doctor. He would loudly complain about the TARDIS getting domestic and would rant about curtains and floor rugs, matching dishes, and such. Normally that would happen while he and Rose would be folding their laundry.

Rose made it a point to never mention that to the Doctor. Besides, she could feel his pleasure at their routines. He had seemed to forget that he still had yet to cut their mental link to one another. She never asked him anything domestic, unless one counted her stomping into his room and forcibly taking his dirty clothes for washing. First time he fought on that, she threatened to pilot the TARDIS herself back to the Estates and let her mum loose on him and his laundry.

"You don't know how to pilot the TARDIS," he told her looking smug.

"Wanna bet?" she challenged, her voice full of confidence.

She never had an issue with him stopping her from gathering his discarded smelly clothes again.

But that was only the evenings or when the old girl needed repairs that left the pair in the Vortex.

Otherwise they were the Doctor and his Rose, the stuff of legends.

That was until one of their adventures got them caught in a plasma storm. The TARDIS let her two passengers know how very displeased she was to be caught up in the storm. The console sparked, not her doing and smoked. The Doctor shouted out his instructions to Rose, and she did as told without question. Outside the fake blue walls, red lightning flashed and the clouds rolled against the ship, occasionally crashing against the haul. This was a brand-new experience for Rose Tyler. One she decided she could happily live without dealing with ever again. The space and time ship rocked violently from side to side, unable to stabilize the interior against the interference the storm was causing her instruments. She fought as furiously as her Thief to keep them safe and through this nightmare of a storm. The Doctor put a harness on Rose and himself to keep them anchored to the main platform in the center of the massive domed room. It kept them from being thrown like rag dolls. But it didn't protect them from the sharp jolts that sent them into the panels painfully hard, or when the room did a full 360 rotation.

One last jolt sent Rose into the Doctor with a grunt of pain. She offered him a smile before a violent turn of the room sent her away from him and into one of the metal railings that surrounded the platform. Whatever else happened, Rose Tyler was oblivious as she lost consciousness.

The Doctor awoke with a groan, pushing himself up, shrugging a piece of paneling that had come free and landed on him. Rubbing his head, he looked around the darkened console room.

"Everyone okay?" he called out with a hoarse voice. Clearing his throat, he worked on getting his harness unhooked.

 _I am, my Thief_. The TARDIS replied with a little groan. _Definitely not one of your better ideas. Or landings._

"Oi!" the Doctor called, indignant. "I'm a good pilot!"

"Whatever you say," Rose grunted, untangling herself rather unsuccessfully from the lines of her harness.

"Et tu?" the Doctor growled at Rose.

"Twelve months," she retorted.

"One time," the Doctor grumbled as he moved to help his lady with her harness. "One bloody time."

Rose decided to not mention Sarah Jane to him. For the time being. And no, he wasn't going to live either of those down any time within his next three lives.

 _My Thief, Wolf._ The TARDIS called to them both. _I need to shut down and do some internal maintenance. Will you two be okay for about an hour?_

"You wound me, old girl," the Doctor grinned at the faintly glowing Rotor.

 _I know you. Besides, I was more talking about our jeopardy friendly flower. But you have been known to do stupid things when bored too._

Rose just laughed, ignoring the pain in her side. Likely a bruise she figured without any worry.

"So," she smiled up at her Time Lord. "We can either stay here, do some 'sparring'… or…"

"Or?" the Doctor grinned fondly down at her.

"We could go see where we landed."

"A woman after my own hearts," he grinned, taking her hand in his and leading them down the ramp to the doors.

Stepping outside, Rose was blinded for a moment by the bright sunlight. Both she and the Doctor shielded their eyes for a moment as they adjusted. Looking around, Rose stepped forward while the Doctor turned to close and lock the doors of the TARDIS. One of these days, she planned on testing one of the things John had told her about. If she remembered to do it.

The air was crisp, hinting at autumn coming. Some of the trees had already began to turn. With a little frown, Rose took a couple more steps away from the Doctor. The place looked familiar, but she couldn't quiet place where or when she had seen it. Tugging on her hoop earring, Rose wandered about the little alley way where the TARDIS had parked herself. A wind kicked up, blowing a newspaper into her legs. Bending down, she pulled it off her jean covered shin, Rose gave a sound of protest as the Doctor snagged it out of her hands. Scanning it quickly, the Doctor sighed.

"Figures," he grumped. "Earth, London."

Grumbling under her own breath, she wandered down the alley towards the street she spotted while the Doctor complained about their inability to avoid Earth, in any era, for more then five days.

"Six, if we're lucky," the Doctor proclaimed, walking slowly after room, still looking over the paper. Best he could tell it was the current days paper. Nothing looked to be pressing in the way of events. "November, 1987." Snorting he looked up to ask Rose what could be so special about London in November of 1987. But his golden girl had already wandered off.

Tossing the paper over his shoulder, the Doctor headed out in search of his precious girl. This was too close to her home in nineteen years, he wasn't willing to chance anything being accidently changed. Then he felt it. A chill run up his spine and down his arms. Looking around wildly, he tried to spot the source of whatever he was felling. It was just, just _wrong_. The feeling of wrongness rubbed over his skin, making his whole body shudder. Whatever this was, it shouldn't be here. Shouldn't exist honestly. Some kind of an abomination. A time anomaly.

"Rose?" the Doctor called out, jogging to the end of the alley.

As he stepped out, the sound of tires squealing snapped his attention to a little yellow-ish green car turning wildly onto the street. There were three people on the road just then. One was a man who had just stepped out of his car into the street. The second was what looked like a man wearing a great coat that looked like something out of World War 2. That was the source of wrongness he had been feeling. The third person was Rose.

And she had just stepped into the path of the speeding vehicle.

Rose had been getting ready to cross the street when the sound of the speeding car caught her attention. Normally, she prided herself on her fast reflexes. Her reaction time was nearly inhuman. But that was before she was sent back, before she was de-aged to that of a nineteen year old. And it did not help one bit that her mind finally clicked on where she knew this place from.

Both her and the Doctor recognized the man getting out of his car at the same time.

Peter Allen Tyler. Rose's father.

It was like everything happened in slow motion for either of them. Rose turned towards her father, failing to stop herself from screaming "Watch out!" as strong arms wrapped around her waist. She was being lifted up and was being turned sharply as the car went speeding by her. Rose was missed by a hair breath as the mysterious person, spun them bodily. Golden brown eyes wide as she saw what she never saw before.

The vehicle slammed into Pete Tyler's body a half second after he saw the car coming. A scream ripped out of Rose as she watched her father be thrown into the air before landing like an old doll hard on the asphalt. Tears burned her eyes and bile rose up into her throat as she witnessed the actual impact. The car suddenly jerked to the right and slammed into a power pole, crunching the passenger side completely in.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" the Doctor snarled at the man, still holding Rose by her waist.

Time resumed its normal flow.

The man released Rose quickly, glancing between her and the leather jacket wearing man. The Doctor didn't care or understand for the look of near horror in those brilliant blue eyes he caught a glimpse of. The Doctor ran over to the shocked Rose as the man held up his hands, taking two steps away from the frozen woman, before he turned swiftly and raced away. The Doctor snarled a little as the anomaly retreated. Under normal circumstances, he would have chased the thing down and demanded answers. Right now, his attention was on Rose, who was staring at the man laying in the middle of the street.

As the Doctor reached for her, she tore off into the street to the man's side. That was his Rose, compassionate as ever. He stays back a little, letting her have this moment. She told him her father died in a car accident when she was a baby. Guess this was that time.

The other car's driver side door sudden swung open and the driver stumbled out. The driver was a young man, looking about mid twenties. He had a large bump on his forehead and a cut that was bleeding profusely. But the driver didn't care. He ran towards Pete Tyler, dropping to his knees across from Rose. The look on the driver's face was one of horror, shock, and determination.

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" the young man asked. Rose lifted her eyes to the driver, blinking.

"His name is Pete Tyler," she answered softly.

"Are you a relative, miss?" the driver asked, speaking quickly as he pulled his jacket off and started checking Pete over.

"Yah, I am," Rose muttered in such a soft voice the driver missed it.

"What's your name?"

"Ro-Marion. My name's Marion," she told him. It took her less than a second to realized the driver was preforming triage on her dad.

"Nice to meet you, Marion," he nodded once. "I'm Hank, Hank Sullivan. Take my jacket, Marion and press it to his side there. Tightly. It'll help the bleeding."

Rose did as she was told, only now realizing the amount of blood that was on the ground and her hands and shirt. Shooting a look over to the Doctor, she mentally urged him to her side.

'He's dying,' Rose told him. 'He won't live through this. I know. Mum told me.'

Coming to her side, the Doctor knelt and helped young Hank Sullivan tend to Pete. Hank told them he was a med student. He was studying to be a doctor like his father was. Rose held Pete's hand tightly in both of hers, pressing her lips to the back of his hand. His eyes never left her, recognition flaring in those dark eyes. Letting go with one of her hands, Rose pressed her index and middle finger to his temple gently. Neither the Doctor nor Hank noticed her doing this, as her eyes slipped closed.

'You know me?' Rose's mind whispered to the dying Pete.

'I do. You're… my Rose, aren't… you?' his mental voice was soft, fading in and out as he weakened.

'I am,' she smiled down at him as tears dripped on to his face.

'How?'

'You needed me, so here I am,' was the best answer Rose could come up with.

How he managed it Rose would never know, but somehow, Peter Allen Tyler reached his own mind out to his grown daughter. She felt the sensation of being wrapped in his hug once again. 'I love you. Tell your mum that… please? For-for… me?'

And with that last bit of energy, Peter Allen Tyler died on the unfeeling road, surrounded by people trying to save him. And a glimpse of his future, warm and bright, at his side.

Hank noted the Pete had stopped breathing and started shouting, begging Pete to not give up. The Doctor stood slowly and drew Rose up with him. The watched as others were draw by the sounds of the shouting and the accident. It had only been a few minutes since the impact.

Stepping back, Rose and the Doctor made their way, unseen, away from the gathering crowds and the faint sound of sirens. Someone had called for help. Together, the pair vanished from the scene, to the sounds of young Hank Sullivan telling people to not worry about his injuries, they were nothing. His only focus was for his patient he refused to give up on. Not because of the guilt that he accidently killed a man with his car after he lost control. It wasn't because he thought if he did this, his punishment would be lessened. That never crossed the young man's mind. It did it, because his father told him never to give up, no matter how impossible it seems. You keep trying, until that is no choice but to stop. Dr. Henry Sullivan was many things, but he had changed after he met a name called the Doctor.

Hank glanced up, realizing the man in the leather jacket was gone with the beautiful blonde. If he remembered right, that man was the Doctor and she was Rose Tyler. What are the odds he would see them again, as an adult while trying to save her father's life? Shaking his hand, Hank did what he was trained and taught to. He didn't give up until the EMTs came and called it. Then he allowed himself to fall apart, for the loss of a life that day, for the little girl who would never get to know her father. That was what he grieved form.

The Doctor kept a close eye on Rose as she walked back to the TARDIS. Her eyes were glazed over and she was silent. The blood of her father was still on her hands and shirt. She swiped at a few tears, smearing some of the blood there. He said nothing but stayed at her side. His strong, beautiful girl was working this out in her mind, he could tell. And when she was ready, he would be here for her. He would always be there for her. Approaching the TARDIS, Rose stopped and stared at the blue doors in a daze. Without really thinking about it, she lifted a hand and snapped her fingers sharply.

Imagine the look on the Doctor's face when the doors opened with ease.

Together they walked into the dim console room. Turning back to the doors, the Doctor narrowed his eyes in speculation. Snapping his fingers, the doors closed leaving him with his gaze narrowed and confused. When the hell did the TARDIS learn to do that!?

 _Always been able to, my Thief. You just never asked,_ the TARDIS giggled into his mind softly before she sobered up. _I apologize. I did not realize where we came to after the storm. I would never have done that to our flower purposefully._

"I know," the Doctor sighed, watching as Rose stumbled off down the corridor that lead to the bedrooms.

Following the nudging of the TARDIS, he followed after her. He would stay close to her side if he could. He could feel her hurt in his mind. What surprised him most was the level of grief was not nearly as crippling as he thought it would have been. Yes, she didn't really know the man, he figured. But that was still her father. He knew her horror at actually seeing the impact, and the terror that went through her when the car barely missed her.

That made him think about that man. Shuddering a little, the Doctor thought about him. He had felt something like that a couple of times now since meeting Rose. The first time, he didn't even react or think much of it. He had been busy focusing on the little human following him and the Nestene Consciousness. The second time, it had been far away from him, a few floors down before it was gone again at 10 Downing Street. Was it following them? No… It had been there the night be met Rose too. The man he saw that pulled her away from danger, the pretty boy who had looked terrified. He was the thing that was just _wrong_. It wasn't following him, it was following his Rose.

Suddenly the Doctor wanted to turn around and hunt the anomaly down and demand answers. When he turned around, however, he came face to face with the wall of Rose's room. Looking around a bit lost, he tried to remember when he walked into her room without noticing. Running a hand over the top of his head again a few times, he huffed and lit it drop. Letting himself look around with the curiosity of a corgi or a small child, he set about investigating the room she set up for herself. The room was domed, similar to the main room with a walkway that circled the room. The dome itself showed the galaxy spiraling and turning in slow motion. That made him grin. It was 3-D even. Time Lord art at it's finest, he mused. The walkway was lined with bookshelves that were full, the tops created a line to separate the ceiling from the rest of the room. Warm wood planks made up the floor, accenting the darker wood that was used for her furniture. The room itself was about twice the size of her mum's flat. Part of the Doctor wondered if she did that or the TARDIS did it. A massive four poster canopy bed occupied one side of the room. The canopy and curtains were a soft star light color mixed with pale blue that was like his eyes. The size of the bed made him pause a moment. It could easily fit four people without trying.

Shaking his head, the Doctor started snooping through the bottles that sat on a beautiful mahogany vanity. She had two dressers, which he thought was good since she had so many clothes, one was a low, waist high dresser that was three drawers high, two across and a mirror on the back. Little trinkets from their travels and a jewelry box that he never saw before rested there. A matching tall stand up dresser the was six drawers tall sat nearby. He was almost tempted to peek into the drawers. A pair of nightstands sat on either side of the bed was the extend of her furniture.

The punching bag to the other side of the room was a bit of a surprise. So was the dummy next to it. Beside those was a big, plush chair with end table and reading light. That was his Rose, he thought fondly.

The sound of tears filtered though running water to hit his ears. Turning, he noted the en suite door was open. Shrugging out of his leather jacket, he tossed onto the plush chair as he walked into the steam filled room where his precious girl was. So, intent of getting to Rose, he didn't bother to look around the room. Without caring about his jumper or jeans or even his heavy boots, the Doctor stepped into the shower where Rose was sitting on the ground, hugging herself, shaking with her tears. She didn't question him, she just wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him as the water pounded around them.

The warm water slid over them, turning pink as it mixed with the blood still on the Doctor's skin and clothes. When he noticed it, the Doctor pulled back long enough to peel off the soaked jumper and throw it to the floor with a _plop_. His boots followed, echoing loudly when they landed. He could hear the TARDIS grumbling about the mess, but he didn't care. Pulling Rose in close again, he folded his body around her once more protectively. Rose didn't seem to care as she nuzzled under his chin, her eyes closed and enjoying their closeness as the grief left her.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, the Doctor asked after five minutes of silence, "Did you do that before? I mean see your father once before?"

She nodded, still not ready to speak.

"I take it the first time wasn't like this?" he asked, even as he felt her shudder, thinking about what happened then. Her mind was a riot of emotions thinking back to it.

"I…" she started softly. "I saved him the first time. The car never stopped. I reacted and… I saved him. You were so angry at me. You took the key back and left me."

His eyes widened, looking down at the woman in his arms. "You did what?" he didn't sound angry, but he was shocked. "That wouldn't have angered me unless…. "

Rose nodded a little. "There were two sets of us there. I ran away the first time. The second time, I ran to him. Passed the first set of you and me."

Tightening his arms around her shoulders, a lot of her comments now suddenly made sense to him. She _did_ understand the timelines and paradoxes. She had created one once. Clenching his jaw, he tried to ignore his instinctive reaction as anger flared in his mind. Looking up at him, Rose leaned in, covering his lips with her own in a soft kiss.

"I knew what could happen, so I never thought to even ask to go there," she whispered against his lips, pressing tiny kisses to his lips and chin. "I wouldn't risk that. Not even for him. The end of the known world, death of the human race? Causing you to be eaten by a reaper while I watched? Never again."

Not giving him a chance to talk about, Rose pushed him back a little then crawled onto his lap, straddling him yet again. Secretly, the Time Lord wondered if this was her favorite position on him. Cupping his cheeks, she placed kisses and nips down his neck, making him groan and grip her hips.

"Last time," she continued in that soft voice against his throat, "my dad gave up his life to save me and mum, after he figured out who I was. He corrected the timelines when he realized he was suppose to be dead." A sharp nip at the junction of his neck and shoulder made the Doctor's hips jerk upward. "You tried to change time, to save everyone and still keep him alive. And that was even after we fought worse than ever."

Cupping her cheeks, the Doctor lifted her face to his, stealing a kiss while slipping his tongue in to mate with hers. "We fight all the time though," he murmured, trailing his lips to her ear. "What was different?"

"You- _ahh_ \- you thought I had, had used you," Rose moans softly. "Planned it, mm Doctor! I-I didn't it. You were so mad, didn't want to listen, you."

"I can see that," he mumbled, drawing circles on this collar bone with his tongue, moving lower slowly. "So, one of our bad, bad fights. How'd I get out of it without being slapped?"

Deep husky laughter pulled from Rose, heating the Doctor's blood at the sound. "Wasn't, _mm_ , wasn't quite the woman I am now."

Nodding, the Doctor covered one of her dusky colored nipples with his mouth for the first time, flicking the tip of his tongue against the hardened little bud. A low moan echoed around them in the shower as Rose arched her back towards his mouth. "Again!" she gasped, dragging her nails over his scalp. More then happy to indulge her demand, covering her nipple with his cool mouth and sucked. A soft cry came from her throat this time. One hand braced her lower back, keeping her close, and the other one came up to palm her other breast, kneading and pinching, making Rose gasp and tremble.

"What else happened?" he asked, switching breasts to her delight.

" _Ah nh_ \- we-well, after my dad saved you from m-my mistake," Rose tried to speak, trembling and rocking her hips, desperate for friction, "I held his hand when he died an-and we left to become random people in hi-history. Oh _god_ , Doctor."

Grinning against her breasts, he looked up at her flushed face, her eyes dark and hooded as she looked down at him. Without breaking eye contact with her, he let his hand on her breast slide down her belly. He had never had her this bare to him, in all their sessions. Never touched her like this. Watching her head fall back, exposing her throat to him on a moan, he wanted more. Somehow, he ignored the feeling of his rock hard cock, trapped under soaked through denim, he cupped her sex. The groan that pulled from her at the pressure of his fingers against her slit thrilled him. Leaning up, he covered her throat with open mouth kisses as his middle finger pressed up, finding her soaked for him. Growling against her flesh, he pressed that long finger into her heat, slowly, Rose crying out and rocking her hips for more. Grinning at her wanton actions, he slid against finger in before he started moving his hand, in, out. In, out, slowly. She gripped at his shoulders, rocking harder against his hand resulting in his palm pressing against her clit with just the right amount of pressure. Biting down on the side of her neck, he growled again as she cried out his name. Adding a third finger, he started thrusting in and out of her harder, faster still, enjoying her mindlessly seeking her release.

Sucking the soft flesh trapped between his teeth, lashing at it with his tongue, he held her hips tightly with his free hand. Wanting her to come, but holding her hips still, the Doctor started slamming his fingers into her as hard as he could without hurting her. She screamed out and shuddered, trembling in his arms as she shook, her orgasm hitting her like a freight train. He continued to thrust his fingers as his hand was covered with her fluids, the blazing hit muscles clenching and hugging his digits. Laying his forehead against her shoulder, he panted, nearly as caught up as her.

" _Fuck_ , Rose," he groaned, biting her shoulder lightly. "That was fantastic. You're fucking fantastic."

Mewling she scooted back from his hand and took deep cleansing breaths. They had never did anything like that before, and the fact he just finger fucked her until she was cross eyed made her feel warm inside. Slowly she took her hand down his chest, chewing on her bottom lip as she followed the streams of warm water over his skin down. Leaning in, she brushed her lips against his as her nails dragged down his stomach, enjoying the way the muscles flinched and flexed under her touch. Grunting, the Doctor covered her lips in a heated, demanding kiss before pulling away suddenly. Rose rubbed her palm over his trapped erection, licking her lips as she watched him. With a ragged breath, he closed his hand over hers, stopping her quest to free him.

"No," he growled, leaning in to claim her lips again.

"Yes," she whispered against his lips with a smile.

Shaking his head, he grinned down at his little Minx. "Next time, Minx."

The promise was made. With a seductive smile, she gladly returned to the heated kisses under the spray of the eternally hot water. Whispers exchanged, Rose let herself fall into his touches as he washed away her guilt and grief down the drain.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Rose are Red, you know this part, I don't own, still don't sue.

 **A/N:** I apologize for the slight delay in posting. For those of you would have asked, I try to make sure a new chapter is posted every Friday or Saturday at the latest. If I know I will be unable to post those days, I will try to post early so not to mess with the schedule.

Second I want to thank everyone who left me a review in regards to the last chapter. I have never written a scene like the shower one and I admit I was nervous to share it. Thank you for all the positive feed back.

And lastly, but most importantly, I want to thank everyone who was taken the time to read this, favored or followed me or the story, and who took an extra moment to leave me a review. A big shout out to my lovelies, **doctorwholover** , **Miriam Who** , **YokaiAngel** , **vampgirliegirl** , **debygoebel** , **yumari** , and **Shadow Eclipse** , for your reviews. I am very happy I was able to please you all with the last chapter.

And now, On With the Show!

* * *

 **Once More with Feeling**

Chapter 21: Not the Same

The Tardis landed almost smoothly, touching down with a soft thump, instead of her normal THUD. Curious, the Doctor and Rose stepped out into the massive dark room.

"Where are we?" Rose asked as she stepped away from the TARDIS.

"Don't know," the Doctor answered, moving ahead in search of a switch. "Some kind of signal drew the TARIDS off course."

He could tell they were in some kind of museum based on the display cases he made out in the darkness. Rose was looking right and left, tugging at her right ear lobe lightly, playing with her earring. Flipping the lights on, momentarily blinding them before the room came into sharp focus. Rose let out a strangled gasp. The Doctor turned to her sharply, he knew that sound coming out of her was never a good thing ultimately for them.

"Bugger," Rose cursed softly. "It couldn't have been something new could it?"

Stepping back to her, he gripped her shoulders tightly. "Rose? What is it?" he asked her softly, gently cupping her cheek to bring her back to reality. "You know this place?"

She nodded a little, pulling her eyes from the display cases to look into his eyes. "Yeah," she confirmed with a deep cleansing breath.

"What can you tell me?"

The Doctor pulled away just for a moment, letting his gaze sweep the massive room for dangers. He kept his hand on her shoulder though. Sometimes he struggled with not demanding more information from her when she reacted were like this. He could feel her tension and hesitation over what to tell him. He adored how hard she would fight with her own self to make sure the timelines were not potentially compromised. He once asked her how she was able to tell where she could make a change and where she needed to leave well enough alone. Her answer was that sometimes, if the possibilities were that strong, she could see the faint glimmers of the timelines. She also explained to him that is was exhausting for her, but sometimes she could concentrate and get a blurry image of what could be/likely will be. Before, in her other life, she could see more clearly, she told him. If there is little possibility of change, the lines become too faint to really bother.

The simple fact she could faintly see what he saw nearly all the time, only served to endear her further to him. How she managed to get so far into his hearts, the Doctor didn't know, and surprisingly, found he cared even less. As long as she stayed with him, life was worth living again.

Rose took another deep breath, steadying herself.

"This place is run by a man called Henry Van Statten," she began. "He's American. He collects anything alien he can, buries it here in his private museum. If I am remembering right, it's about 2012." Looking around the room, she shivered at her memories. "He has a small army down here. And a proper tosser named Adam Mitchell. Thinks he's a genius, him. Last time I was here, his small army died."

"How?" the Doctor asked, stepping a bit closer to her, worried.

Shaking her head a little, she offered him a soft smile. She didn't answer his question, still trying to determine how much she should tell him. Wrapping his fingers around her little hand, she shifted a little so her fingers could lace with his and squeezed with a little smile. The TARDIS hummed in the back of both their minds, whispering of something brewing here. Something that they needed to be here for. This was a test for the Doctor, and for Rose, depending on the path taken.

"Now I understand why you made that comment about Utah," the Doctor murmured, his Northern accent soft as he started walking towards the displays with Rose.

"Something alive down here," Rose frowned. Should she tell him about the dying Dalek that drew them here? Squeezing his hand again, they walked mostly silent through the aisles of display cases.

"That's… a bit of a Raxacoricofallapatrorian, right?" Rose stopped in front of the display. She mildly chuckled to herself, remembering how she once called everyone of that race a 'Siltheen'. That was like saying all humans were Tyler.

The Doctor shot her an amused look at the fact should could even say the word correctly, let alone make that difference. He bet she had a lot of practice from before in saying it. "And someone stuffed it."

"Sick," Rose muttered softly.

He was grinning that insane grin of his. Rose shook her head and pushed her hair from her eyes. She was _not_ even remotely looking forward to the race for life again. If that happened. Which it was bound to. It was a Dalek after all. They moved to another display case.

"That's a piece of the Hubbell," he blinked, arching a brow. Interesting choice, he mused. "That there is the milometer from the Rosewell Spaceship." He pointed over at another display case.

The pair walked to the next display and Rose froze for a second. It was a deep red, nearly burgundy in shade collar. On it was gold engravings. The Doctor looked at Rose as tears sprang to her eyes and she covered her mouth. He looked back at the ancient looking thing a bit closer, his eyes widened. The repeated symbol, over and over again, was a gold infinity mark. The crest of Rassilon. The mark of the Time Lords. At the center, however, there was something else. It reminded him of the hair pin he bought Rose back in an alien market.

The engraving of a howling wolf head.

"Brac?" Rose whispered softly. "How? That was Brac's. I gave it to her. She was so excited to get it. It meant she got to go into the field with me. This-This shouldn't be here."

"Brac?"

"She is something that doesn't exist here," Rose admitted. "In this universe, I mean."

The Doctor could only nod. Turning, he came up short. The displayed head of a Cyberman from Mondas stared blankly back at him.

"Look at you," the Doctor breathed, suddenly no longer finding this place entertaining.

Rose leaned her head against his shoulder, looking at the old Cyberman. One of the original models, she recalled.

"Friend of yours?" She teased lightly.

"More like enemy," the Doctor smirked. "One of the most feared creatures and enemy I ever faced. The stuff of nightmares. Reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." He sighed, reached to touch the glass.

"Don't!" Rose grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "That'll set off the alarm. I would rather not be Van Statten's guest again if it can be avoided. He's a bit of an arrogant bastard. You two did not get along. There is something living down here. Van Statten's arrogant arse has an alien in here that shouldn't be. Pretty sure it's what called the TARDIS. I think."

"You think?"

"S'not like you're ever exactly forthcoming with information, ya know," Rose grumbled with a pout.

He just grinned at her like a lunatic.

Honestly, she was guessing. Last time this little 'adventure' concluded, the Doctor hadn't wanted to talk much about what happened while they had been separated. She knew he was ashamed of himself and his actions when faced with the Dalek. She seriously doubted this round would be much better. Guiding him as best she could from the museum, she tried to recall the path she took last time. Stopping suddenly, her eyes darted around her. Her whole posture had shifted.

The Doctor looked at her. The solider in him recognized the signs of a soldier. He knew she was in Torchwood, had even sparred with her over the last few months they travelled together. He had witnessed firsthand her attention to detail, and her reaction times to threats, which was only getting faster. With her own sonic, she was even more versatile. But he had never seen her act like this. It was like an animal in the wild, sensing the presence of another, something potentially dangerous. Releasing his hand slowly, her eyes took on the faint glow he had since gotten used to see in those warm depths. She was looking for something. A tingle went up his spine. It had been less than two seconds since Rose froze up. Now the solider in him was picking up what she had.

Shifting his weight, he moved slightly to cover her back. Somehow that had become a habit between them over the last few months of adventures when danger came calling. His eyes harden into ice shards, scanning the area. His superior sight helped him see more in the dim lights than her human sight.

'How many?' his thoughts came to her.

'Can't really tell,' she admitted. 'Feels like about ten others to me.'

'I count fifteen minds out there,' the Doctor told her. No matter how good her telepathy is, he was a Time Lord. He would be better. If not a bit faulty in this body. Not that he would admit.

Sniffing the air lightly, Rose stepped back carefully until her back touched the Doctor's.

'Tell me you can smell guns too,' she told him wearily.

'Yep.'

'Bugger,' Rose groaned mentally. 'I hate guns.'

'When did you pick that up?' the Doctor asked curiously. She'd been saying a lot more recently.

'I don't know, picked up I think on Lek IV,' was her answer as her hands went up just as the area was flooded with a blinding light. 'Remember? When the locals thought I was their Sun Goddess and you were the Lord of Darkness?'

The sound of multiple people in heavy boots thudded around them followed by the sound of guns cocking interrupted the mental conversation. The light faded a little to reveal exactly fifteen men in full tactical gear and automatic rifles of military grade surrounding them. Rising his hands as well, the Doctor smirked.

"Told you," he grinned. "Fifteen."

"I hate you," Rose muttered under her breath.

"No you don't," the Doctor quipped with a bigger grin, feeling Rose's back up against his.

"Keep your hands where we can see them," a male voice boomed at them in a commanding tone. "No sudden movements. Do exactly what you are told or we will open fire. You will remain silent."

Both Rose and the Doctor started snickering at the commands issued to them.

"Really, mates," the Doctor called out, sounding flippant with a manic grin, "guns? Guessing we broke into a place that's supposed to be completely secured, we did. And, you're what? Going to shoot us?"

"They're Americans," Rose giggled softly.

"Oh," the smile fell from the Doctor's face. Rose could almost picture the wide eyed, childlike look of innocence on his face. "Don't shoot?" And his hands raised higher.

A couple of the guards exchanged glances, at least it looked like they did when their body language shifted. The men were more heavily armed than Rose remembered them being, more military like. Swallowing the growl her inner wolf, which had been getting stronger as she did over the months, Rose forced herself to stay calm. No need to get them shooting at them because her eyes started glowing.

A tall, willow thin woman walked to the front of the group. Rose recognized her instantly. She had been the assistant to Van Statten last time. She looked the Doctor and Rose over with an impassive expression. Snapping her fingers, some of the armed men relaxed.

"How did you get in here?" she asked slowly, eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"Would you believe the window?" the Doctor grinned at her, which just made her gaze harden.

"Cute," she returned. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Nothing?" Rose answered brightly, grinning while her eyes stayed on the men with the guns.

"Right," the woman nodded. "Come with me."

Turning on her heels, which Rose was forced to admit were very cute, professional, efficient and sexy all in one. The woman led them, with the guards still holding guns on them, away from the cage. Rose looked back at the heavy door, worry flickering over her face for a moment. She didn't realize how close they had gotten to it. If she guessed right, the awful man was in there with the Dalek, torturing the thing. While Rose held no love for the Dalek race, she still believed no one deserved to be treated like that. A shove at her shoulder with the barrel of a gun brought her back to the present. Glaring at the faceless guard, she turned to face forward. The Doctor reached out and grasped her hand. They exchanged glances and little smirks. Not like this was the first time they'd been captured, arrested, held prisoner, and would not be the last.

Instead of taking them to the elevator, the woman led them to another vault door. Entering a code, the heavy door swung open to another smaller room. This room had computers and monitors in it. It was like the room before the Cage. And just like that room, there was another heavy door. It opened at the woman's command and the Doctor and Rose were forced inside. Stumbling in, the Doctor noted the room was nothing but a cement block. No windows, chairs, nothing. It was completely empty. The only things in it were the ceiling, air vents were pumping in fresh air and cycling the bad air out.

"Jackets and shoes first," the woman commanded the men.

The Doctor suddenly found himself face first into the cement wall. A shocked cry came from Rose as she found herself pinned as well. There was shouting from both of them as their jackets were stripped off and taken out of the room. Rose snarled, letting her legs go limp as she dropped to the ground and swept a leg out. The sweep kick knocked the guard holding her off balance. She was up instantly, grabbing the guard still on the Doctor. Using the man's weight for momentum, she threw him into the wall. Turning around, the Doctor grabbed another guard that rushed him easily and brought his knee up into the man's gut hard before dropping him.

The pair took a step forward, over the three bodies they left unconscious on the ground, the one Rose knocked over was holding his stomach from a kick Rose gave him. They both looked at the lovely woman with hard eyes and she realized finally how dangerous the two where. Without missing a beat, as she stepped back, her arm raised up. A small grey gun in her hand, she fired two shots with ease. The Doctor grunted at he was hit in the chest. Rose was hit in the neck.

Pulling a small dart from her neck, Rose looked at it curiously before the room started to sway.

"Do-Doctor!" Rose called out as the room spun, knocking her on her arse. Shaking her head, Rose felt her limbs turn to lead as it washed down her body. "H-he…l…p.." Her speech was slurring as she lost the strength to keep herself upright.

The Time Lord nearly laughed with he pulled the dart from his chest and threw it down. He took a step towards the foolish woman when two more struck his chest. Growling now at them, he took another step when he heard Rose call out to him. His blood went cold at the tone she had. She sounded scared. Turning to her, the Doctor's eyes widened as the room blurred before him and he swayed on his feet.

"Rose," he croaked, only concerned with getting to her. Dropping to her side as she went limp, his legs and arms feeling like they were encased in cement, the Doctor gathered her into his arms. "What-What did you do?!" He managed to snarl at the woman as the room went black. He was vaguely aware he was falling then there was nothing

* * *

Henry Van Statten was a busy man. He was an important man. He was the most important man in the world, the way he saw it. Without him, half of the medical advances wouldn't have happened. Wireless Internet would still be a dream. The world wide web a thing of fantasy. It was all his genius that propelled the world forward, kept the planet spinning. And he lived in the shadows. He was fine with that. People paid him millions for his genius, threw money at him for his inventions. All of which, of course, he kept control of it all. A word from him, and Presidents lost power, new people rise to power by his command alone.

And he loved every second of it.

This power was what was going to take him to the stars. It is his passion that kept people going into space, and it was his obsession that shut down the space program in America. He was going to rise about the stars and own them all someday. But for now, he kept his collection and obsession quiet. Only those hand-picked by him were allowed to know. Only those he graced with his presence, tolerating those who serve him, elevating those who entertain him, would be allowed close.

One of those people, his personal selected, was failing him. Had failed already. Not only did the fool let the President's approval rating drop again, the moron allowed two people to sneak into his beloved sanctuary. No, this was not something he could deal with over the phone. This required a personal touch.

Van Statten had been notified of the intruders 72 hours ago. He deliberately did not go immediately to see those who would soon be not even a memory to the world. Let them sit, he figured. Let them stew, sweat, trembled at who it was they crossed before he erased them permanently. Then again, he thought as he stared out the window of his personal helicopter, Bad Wolf One, if these two were as good as he suspected they were, maybe he could use them. A smile curled his lips as he thought about the potential addition to his other collection. His collection of Earth's best geniuses.

Looking at the report on his lap lazily, he flipped through the latest of acquisitions that young Adam had gotten for him. Nothing stood out to him as much more than junk. Nothing truly worthy of his museum.

To worsen his mood, as he turned his gaze back out the window to the bland landscape of Utah, the Metaltron was still refusing to speak. He knew it could. It could scream in a very human way, so it could talk. A part of him almost felt bad for the level of pain he knew that Simmons inflicted on the alien. But Metaltron brought it on itself after all. If it would just talk to him, just speak a few words, then he would command Simmons to back off. Alas, it still refused, and thus it would still suffer the other man's tender mercies until it decided to speak to him. Oh, the secrets he will learn once the creature learns its place and speaks to him.

"Sir," the pilot called back to him over the headset that drowned out the sound of the engines, "we are beginning out descent. We will be on the ground in ten minutes."

"Good," Van Statten called back. "Tell the ground crew I want English in my office with his newest finds." Pausing a moment, he grinned. "And I want our two newest guests brought up as well."

…..

75 hours, 58 minutes. They had been kept in this stupid cell for 75 fucking hours and 59 minutes. Without their jackets, without their shoes. Hell, their pockets had even been emptied! No screwdrivers, no tricks up their sleeves, and where the _fuck_ was his jacket!?

After waking up with Rose passed out in his arms, the Doctor had panicked for a brief moment. They were on the cold floor alone. The men they took down were gone, and the door was sealed. Looking down at Rose, he took in her features and checked her pulse and breathing rate before he was satisfied she was fine. Just asleep from whatever they were both pumped full of. It was something nasty, he thought with a frown. Easing Rose out of his arms, he stood up and looked around. A sound caught his attention. In the right upper corner of the cell was a camera.

In an extremely immature moment, the Doctor flashed first the British two finger salute. Then, just to make sure the stupid American humans didn't understand, he flipped the camera off their way. If he did it the Time Lord way, well, if there was one, they would never understand it. Throwing a disgusted look back at the camera, the Doctor went back to Rose. Easing himself onto the floor, he pulled her to his lap so she would at least be somewhat warm.

That had been 70 _fucking_ hours ago.

Now the Doctor was pacing the room like a caged panther. Rose sat on the ground in a corner, watching him. When he would stop his pacing, she would get up and prowl around like the wolf she knew she was inside. A part of her knew she could blow the door of its hinges and get them out. But the level of energy that would be needed would leave her useless for the rest of the day, if she managed to stay conscious.

She never thought she would miss her full abilities so much. It was almost worth the heartache she went through to get them.

Almost.

They had been fed of course. If you could call it food. Mostly it was some kind of protein meal, heavily watered down with mushy veggies mixed in. It was nasty, but it was food. Choking it down somehow got a little easier each time. Bathroom breaks even more fun. These were done under heavy guard and always one at a time. The guards didn't underestimate either of them anymore. The guards never dropped their defenses around the pair, or even when it was only one of them. The threat by the woman, Diana Goddard, that if one misbehaved, the other would be shot kept them playing nice with the guards. For the time being.

By this point, Rose could happily murder someone just to get a shower and a change of clothes. The Doctor looked little better with a three days growth of facial hair he was sporting. He was less than amused at how humanly fast it seemed to grow in this body. Rose told him it made him look sexy. He started debating on keeping it once they left this Rassilon forsaken place.

In the last 70 hours, the pair had tried to see if they could annoy a response out of their capture by literally singing "99 bottles of Beer on the Wall" three times and a forty-five minute long rendition of "the song that never ends". The fact the Doctor knew that one surprised Rose.

"Who do you think taught her the song?" was the cheeky reply.

They briefly debated on sparring but then decided against it. No reason to let these morons know how good they actually were. Ultimately, they fell silent, communicating only with their minds to keep these assholes from hearing them. That seemed to annoy their wardens the most. They would sit across from the door, backs to the wall, holding hands, silent as corpses. Rose did confirm in those times, that this was all new.

'Last time,' she whispered mentally, while caressing his mind with hers gently, 'Van Statten was already here. We saw him immediately.'

'Well,' the Doctor glanced down at her. 'You did say that things were different than you remembered in this new timeline. Not surprised, me. Should be more fun this way.'

When the doors opened outside of the normal times, how the hell either of them were able to do that was beyond Goddard or the guards watching them. A man stepped in, dressed slightly different from the others.

"Stand," he ordered sharply. "Mr. Van Statten will see you now."

"Oh, will he, now?" the Doctor asked sarcastically. "Thanks."

Getting to his feet, he helped Rose to hers and turned back to the captain because this man could be nothing else. "Any chance of getting out shoes back? Jackets too? Hate to meet the boss half dressed. S'rude, you know."

In response, the Doctor's heavy work boots were thrown at him and Rose's trainers at her. Catching them easily, the pair exchanged looked. The Doctor remained standing as Rose bent to put hers on. She returned the favor as the Doctor get his boots back on.

"Jackets?" Rose asked, fighting for polite.

Her hoodie hit her face, unexpectedly. The Doctor caught his jacket with one hand, barely looking as he stood up, stomping his boot a few times. Still not looking at the men, he slipped into his leather jacket and nearly sighed in relief to have it back on. He really hated being outside the TARDIS without it. Glaring at the man who threw her hoodie at her, Rose just tied it around her waist after checking the pockets. Nothing. Damn it.

Taking Rose's hand, glaring the Oncoming Storm glare when a guard tried to break them up, the Doctor and his beautiful companion, were taken from the cement cage they had been kept for over three days. One the way to see Van Statten, however, they were separated and allowed to get cleaned up. It wasn't the greatest, as they got ten minutes. But it allowed them to individually take quick showers and a change of clothes were offered. Rose's hair was still dripping a little as she rejoined the Doctor. She grinned seeing that he didn't get the time to shave yet.

After that, they were lead through the maze that made up the facility to the lift. Surrounded by armed guards, they were taken up. The Doctor noted the number of floors, confirming his original suspicion of how far under the Earth they were. Pulling Rose to his side, he glared at the guards again, refusing to stop.

'Van Statten is an egotistical prick,' Rose reminded him gently. 'At least the one I knew was. This one could be better, but I doubt that.'

The Doctor just nodded once and tightened his grip on her waist.

As they entered the room, Goddard was already there, standing silently off to the side. A man that the Doctor concluded was Van Statten himself was sitting at a desk while some pretty boy with an accent was showing off his genius by making guesses at alien artifacts he apparently bought for a hefty sum. Van Statten just looked bored as he leaned back in his leather chair, ignoring the pair under heavy guard being brought in. The Doctor felt Rose tense up at the sight of the two men, as well as the desire to just rush over and punch them both in the face.

'Calm, darling,' the Doctor sent her, the endearment slipping out. 'Can't blame them for their crimes in another life.'

'If they pull it again, I reserve the right to say to say I told you so,' she returned with a pout.

He really hoped she wouldn't be right.

As they watched, the little English kid, whom Rose told him was the Adam she warned him about, was handling what he was assuming was some kind of fuel injector. Rolling his eyes, the Doctor crossed his arms and bit out, "I wouldn't hold it like that, if I were you."

The guards around the room instantly had guns up and cocked, aimed at him and Rose. Rose this time was the one to roll her eyes. Shaking her head, she tossed a glare at Goddard when she snapped at the Doctor to shut up. The growl barely was kept in her throat. Who the hell did this woman thinks was, talking to _her_ Doctor like that? Soothing waves of affection caressed her mind, calming her. In the back of her mind, Rose heard the TARDIS laughing in delight.

"Is it dangerous?" Adam asked nervously, backing up.

Rose snorted and answered, "No. Just looks stupid like that."

Van Statten looked at her with an arched brow before turning his attention back to the Doctor, clearly ignoring her. The Time Lord was holding out his hand for the piece to demonstrate what it really was. The guards took a step closer to them when Van Statten raised his hand lazily, calling them off. Grinning at his 'guest', the man handed the object over.

"Impress me," Van Statten said with a smirk.

As his companion sent the human male a glare that could freeze alcohol, the Doctor demonstrated what he was talking about. His long, slim fingers dragged over the tube gently. Rose shivered a little, remember what those fingers could do to her body.

'Behave, Minx,' the Doctor scolded her while he talked to the arrogant human before him, telling him how to play the instrument that had made its way to Earth.

In return she sent him images of things she still had yet to do to him with her tongue. 'I am behaving. Badly.'

'Rose,' he warned her again, the color of his thoughts and heat of his mind told her she was affecting him.

"Give it here," Van Statten ordered suddenly, standing up and snatching it from the Doctor's hand.

Rose growled softly this time. The Doctor took her hand and squeezed another warning at her. She squeezed back as Van Statten took his time, trying to play the tiny instrument. Wincing at the series of beeps and whines it made at first, Van Statten adjusted quickly. Soft notes resonated out of the delicate piece. The Doctor praised the man, against his better intentions, calling him an expert. To their dismay, the human just tossed the item aside to clatter to the floor and finally address them fully.

"You're quite the expert too," Van Statten stated plainly, still smirking. "Who exactly are you two then?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Time Lord allowed, giving Van Statten a glowering look while intentionally not naming Rose. "Who are you?"

Smirking, the arrogant man shot back, "Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world and you," he mocked "just stumbled in by mistake?"

"Pretty much sums us up, yeah," the Doctor shrugged.

"The real question," Van Statten mused, still grinning in a superior fashion, "how did you get in? Fifty-three floors, a half a mile under the surface. With your little," he glanced at Rose, letting his gaze wander over her with a leer, "cat burglar accomplice. Mm. Quite the collector yourself. She is quite enchanting."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the same time the Doctor tensed up and a low growl slipped from him.

"She's gonna slap you if you keep calling her 'she'," Rose warned carefully, glaring at the man. How was it he was worse than her memory?

Still letting his gaze take in her form, the heat in his eyes making Rose want to growl like the Doctor was, Van Statten smiled like a predator, "Ah. English," calling over his shoulder to the nervous looking Adam, "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy, got you a pretty girlfriend."

"Oh," Rose piped up with a sickeningly sweet tone, "she's also taken. Ta."

Clearing his throat, Adam stepped forward, hoping to break tension before one of the guards started shooting. "This is Mr. Henry Van St-"

"Henry Van Statten," Rose interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest while staring the man down. "Proclaimed owner of the internet and Wi-Fi. Self-made billionaire, born in middle-of-nowhere Utah. Mother died from a curable illness when he was ten, Father left when he was eighteen. Claims to be an expert on all forms of extra-terrestrial life, despite having never encountering any other species. Reason the space program in America was shut down. Only good thing he did for the world was the advancements he provided to the medical community, created off the very technology he stole and patented to get richer."

The Doctor only smiled proudly at the end of Rose's little speech at the look of complete shock on Van Statten's face.

'And I didn't even mention what he tends to do with the employees he fires,' Rose grumbled in his mind.

'Which is?' the Doctor was almost afraid to know.

'Wipes them of their memories and identity before abandoning them somewhere random.'

'Lovely,' the Doctor groaned mentally.

"Sounds like you're an expert yourself," the Doctor cut in smooth as silk. "On just about everything except the things in your little museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up."

Taking his attention from Rose, Van Statten bristled at the tone man who called himself the Doctor used. "And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims," the Doctor retorted in confidence, stepping forward slightly in front of Rose. "I know how good I am."

"And yet," the human mocked with a patronizing grin, "I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you and the little girl doing down there?"

The people in the room watched with wide eyes as Henry Van Statten stepped up to the intruder who called himself 'the Doctor' in a full display of dominance and the Doctor simply grinned at him, doing the same with only his words and tone. Rose stepped back, eyeing the guards who had gone slack at the scene before them. When was the last time, after all, they saw anyone challenge their boss.

"And that Cage contains your one living specimen, right?" the Doctor challenged.

"You tell me," Van Statten grinned, enjoying himself.

"And what's that in there?" the Doctor questioned both out loud to Van Statten and mentally to Rose, who didn't answer.

"Like you don't know," Van Statten nearly laughed.

"Show me."

"You wanna see it, big boy?"

"Oh for the love of-" Rose broke in, throwing her hands in the air. "If you're done comparing your cock sizes, can we get on with it? Swear, you can smell the testosterone in here."

That got her a room full of men staring in shock again at her. "What? You were all thinking it!" She accused the room with narrowed eyes.

"Goddard," Van Statten commanded without taking his eyes from the Doctor, "Inform the Cage. We're heading down. You, English. Look after the little girl. Canoodle or spoon, or whatever you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come with me. Come see my pet.

Rose took a step forward, teeth bared slightly when Van Statten started to move towards the lift they had come out of. The Doctor quickly pulled her against him. He knew all too well what she would likely do and it would likely get them shot. While he could just regenerate from it, she was human. He wasn't taking that chance. Holding her tightly, they watched Van Statten issue a few more orders for a guard to stay with Rose for insurance. Adam looked at her and the Doctor suspiciously but kept quiet.

"She stays with me," the Doctor told the room in a tone that had no room to disagree.

Blinking in surprise, Rose looked up at him with wide eyes.

'Rose. What am I walking into?' The Doctor asked her mentally again, keeping her close to his side.

Instead of answering him, Rose showed him. The Doctor held in the gasp as the images came to him. A Dalek. This madman had a Dalek in his basement and was deliberately keeping it alive! She showed him the torture it was being put through, let him hear its screams of pain.

"I think it would be best if your little pet stayed up here," Van Statten attempted to reason with them. "My precious pet can be a bit overwhelming for the lesser sex."

That statement earned him a glare from Goddard behind his back and Rose getting her mouth covered by the Doctor as she was about to let loose with a sting that would make her mother proud.

"She stays with me," the Doctor repeated. "Bit of a feral one, her. Seems to only listen to me. She comes with me or, well, I'd hate to say I told you so."

Rose growled against his hand, not even a little amused with that. She bit his palm to get him back. He didn't even react.

"Sir," Goddard stepped forward. "It might be best. The last time we attempted to separate them turned out badly." Honestly, she was more concerned about the men trying to contain her without the Doctor there than she was about the girl seeing the Metaltron.

Van Statten thought about that for a moment. He had seen the footage of what this little beast of a girl could do. The stance the Doctor had on her, including his actions in the past three days, told him that is would be better to keep her close at hand. Insurance and all that.

"Alright," Van Statten agreed with a nod. "After you." He grinned again at the pair and motioned them into the lift.

'You're sure?' the Doctor went back to his mental conversation with his companion.

'It's not something one can easily forget,' she whispered. 'Too much is the same, so I am willing to bet it's here.'

He could feel the worry coursing through her. Unfortunately, Van Statten started talking again. Belatedly he realized that Van Statten was telling the Doctor about his 'pet'. The whole situation was making the Doctor taste bile in the back of his mouth.

"We've tried everything," the human was saying. "The creature has… shielded but there are definite signs of life inside."

Narrowing his eyes, the Doctor asked, "Inside what?"

Van Statten lead him and Goddard out of the lift only to be stopped by a man in a hazmat suit. The Doctor's suspicions only increased. The man spoke to Goddard and Van Statten, ignoring the pair.

'They call a Dalek, Metaltron?' he called out with his mind as he was warned about touching the Metaltron.

'Yup,' Rose's mental laughter soothed him. 'Stupid name.'

The trio of humans turned their attention to the Doctor. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he stepped into the Cage. He expected them to keep Rose outside the room. At this point, the Doctor told himself to stop expecting sense out of any of Van Statten's actions as Rose was thrust into the room and the door slammed shut.

'Doctor,' Rose continues to reach for his mind. 'Please. I know what I'm going to ask is impossible, but please. Don't be like it. Don't let you hatred and grief get the better of you. Don't let this become like Cardiff.'

The Doctor was silent as he stared into the darkened end of the room. He tried to dismiss the waves of turmoil and rage that the very mention of their name brought to his hearts. If Rose asked him for mercy, she must have a plan. He would trust her, believe in her when there was precious little else he did. The TARDIS sang softly to him, urging him to trust his would-be mate's judgement.

"Look," the Doctor started, nearly choking on his next words, "I'm sorry. Mr. Van Statten thinks he's clever, sending me to talk to you."

Nothing replied. Sighing, the Doctor tried again, knowing what will get a response from it.

"I'm the Doctor."

"DOC-TOR?" There it was, the electronic voice was his nightmares. Steeling himself, he waited. "THE DOC-TOR?"

Rose reached out and grabbed his hand.

Its voice rose in volume as the lights came on. There it was, chained down between four pillars that looked to be electric towers. The armor was dented and tarnished. Some parts were bent back, like someone tried to forcibly enter the armor casing. The Doctor pressed his lips into a thin line, seeing the marks of drills and metal cutters, saws and a variety of other tools that had been used on the thing. What an interesting feeling, he mused as the Dalek became frantic, to feel pity for an enemy.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek started screaming. The Doctor stood there, watching with something like pity in his eyes. "EXTERMINATE! EXERMINATE!"

If Rose had not forewarned him, the Doctor knew the fear would be overwhelming him right now. He would be banging on the door, begging to be let out. Terrified of the creature he was locked in with. The Doctor watched as the gun, which was so deadly, waved around uselessly. It almost made the Doctor want to weep at its pitiful state. Almost. That was losing to his need to end it.

"YOU ARE THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!" it cried desperately. "YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!"

"S'not working is it?" the Doctor asked, unable to stop the need to taunt the murderous creature. "Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Look at you. The Great Space Pepper pot. Helpless. Powerless." Lunging at the Dalek, he let his rage consume him, forgetting Rose's words completely. "How does it _feel_? Huh? _How does it feel_?"

The Dalek tried to back up from the Doctor, fear pouring off it. The enraged Time Lord saw none of this.

"KEEP BACK!" it demanded as the Doctor stopped inches from the eye stalk.

"What for? What're you going to do to me?" the Doctor mocks, forgetting he is being watched. "You can't kill me. You can't do anything. If you can't kill, what are you good for, Dalek?"

"I AM WAIT-ING" the Dalek told the Doctor as he circled it.

"Why? What's the point?" he asked confused now.

"I AM A SOLIDER, I MUST GET ORDERS," the Dalek pointed out like the Time Lord before him was stupid. "IF YOU ARE HERE, DOES THE TIME WAR CONTINUE?"

"No, it's over," the Doctor came to a stop in front of the Dalek. "Your race burned. I _made_ it happen."

He expected the Dalek to rage, to call him a liar. Instead the eye stalk lowered a little before raise up again.

"AND WHAT OF THE TIME LORDS?"

"…dead. Along with the Daleks," the Doctor stated. "Both sides burned at the end of the Last Time War. Together."

"AND HERE WE ARE," the Dalek intoned. "WHY DO WE SURVIVE?"

The Doctor's eye twitched a little. Slowly, he became aware of Rose reaching out to him through his pain, caressing his mind, easing back his rage and grief. Glancing back at her, she was watching him with wide eyes full of understanding. Guilt washed over him as he realized he had forgotten she was in there with him.

"Sending out a signal, weren't you?" the Doctor crossed his arms, struggling to control his rage. It was a thin line. "Poor little thing," he mocked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "But there's no one coming 'cos there's no one else left. No one left to help you."

Lowering the eye stalk again the Dalek muttered softly, "I am alone in the universe." Looking up at the Doctor, he swore if it could smile it would be. "SO ARE YOU. WE ARE THE SAME NOW."

"Doctor!" Rose cried out in warning.

Too late. The rage broke free then, and the Doctor started to shout not caring about anything. "We are _not_ the same! I'm not …. No. Wait. Maybe I am like you. You've got a point. You know why?" the Doctor smiled a cold, dark smile now as he wandered over to a control panel. "Because I know what to do. Unlike you, I know what should happen. What you deserve." The smile on his face turned sadistic for a second as he gleefully told the Dalek, "Exterminate."

Yanking down the lever, he watched as the Dalek screamed out for mercy, as the electricity coursed through it. The Doctor, for a moment, was standing back on the last day of the Time War, watching the Daleks slaughter in droves. He paid no mind to the Cage door opening suddenly. He did notice however when someone pushed passed him to turn the machine off. The Doctor called out, telling them to just kill the Dalek now before it got free.

The room suddenly fell into silence as the Doctor watched with wide crystalline blue eyes as Rose walked forward towards the now silent Dalek. She was ignoring everyone else. The Doctor struggled against the guards holding him, yelling for her to stay back.

"Hello?" Rose asks softly, approaching cautiously. "Can you hear me? Does it hurt badly?" Dropping her voice, she couldn't help the surge of pain that came up in her heart. "Dear god, what did he do to you?"

The Dalek replied slowly. "YES."

The surprise in the room was nearly touchable.

"Rose?" The Doctor called her name, terror hinting in his voice.

"Dalek," she whispered softly to it. "I'm here to help. If you let me?"

"YES," it replied again on what sounded like a sigh. It's mechanical voice sounding slow, weary "I AM IN PAIN. THEY… TORTURE ME. BUT EVEN THEN, THEY FEAR ME. DO YOU FEAR ME TOO?"

A small smile covered Rose's lips. "No, I don't fear you. I fear what you once where. I am afraid of what you can do. But I don't fear _you_."

"I AM GLAD TO MEET SOMEONE WHO DOES NOT FEAR ME," the Dalek told her. "I AM DY-ING. BUT I WEL-COME DEATH. MY RACE IS DEAD. WHAT ELSE IS THERE FOR ME?"

"I can help you," Rose's voice dropped.

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU HELP ME?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," Rose smiled, glancing back at the Doctor.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the Dalek asked gently.

Drawing in a breath, Rose Tyler made her choice. Turning to the room full of stunned people, she smiled at them. The Doctor caught her intent seconds before she did it. He was screaming at her now.

"I am Rose Tyler," she announced to the room before placing both hands on the Dalek.

And held on.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Rose be Red, I'm tired of this poem. I still own nothing Doctor Who related, this story the work of a deranged mind. Don't sue me. I don't have anything anyway.

 **A/N:** I want to say thank you to the people who have let me know how much they love this take on the "Rose Rewind" theme. I started writing this because this is how I had wanted to see this story go. As it stands, the story continues to grow and bat around in my mind. Also, thanks to all who left me reviews or favored this. I will never stop being grateful to the show of support you all have given me.

A shout out to reviewers: **Lette50187** (Permission granted!), **midnightscar17** (every Friday or Saturday, my darkling), **YokaiAngel** (That was the best review ever!), **debygoebel** (I hadn't thought if that. Hmm.), **Nyx Muirinn** (Many Thanks), **Miriam Who** (as soon as I can), and **Shadow Eclipse**.

And now... on with the show!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 22: 336 Hours En Counting

The Doctor was tired and sore. His body was wracked with pain from the nearly non-stop tests that have been run on his body since he was placed in this horrid little room. It was always just a scan of his body, but it burned, inside and out. Opening his eyes, he looked wearily at the empty rack that was opposite of him. Rose had been there for the first ten hours while the pair were questioned. If they gave an answer Van Statten didn't like, he would send surges of electricity through her. A few hours later, she was taken from him.

He fought, raged as she cried out for him. He could hear her still screaming, trying to get away from the guards as they dragged her from the room. After that, it was just him and Van Statten. That was when the damnable scan had begun in earnest. The Doctor learned Van Statten's secrets during that time. It didn't matter. Only thing that matter was Rose.

After that, he started to hear her speaking to him in his mind. For the first 28 hours, he could hear her. She was talking, rambling almost non-stop. He knew she felt his pain, no matter how hard he was trying to block it. They talked back and forward, as he could feel pain from her end. She would try to distract him and he would return the favor.

However, at 32 hours in, he was racked with a pain in his head that wasn't from his end. Someone was hurting his Rose, hurting her badly. The Doctor began yelling out again, shouting for them to stop whatever they were doing to her. Nearly begging for them to give Rose back to him. He shouted threats at the guards, snarled at Van Statten himself. The pain in his mind intensified, he swore he could hear her screaming.

48 hours after he had been placed in his cell, 36 hours since Rose was taken from him, early in the morning, the golden glow that was Rose sudden weakened and disappeared. He had been dozing in a pain filled lull when it happened. He snapped then, calling out with his mind frantically again and again to her. It only echoed. Reaching out with his mind, desperately, he couldn't find her, couldn't feel Rose. The guards were forced to sedate him then, he went berserk. He pulled at the chains, bending a few links as he pulled with all his considerable strength. The Doctor only saw red as he snarled at the humans, shouting at them to give her back, give her back to him now! They killed her! They killed his Rose! Once the drugs started to take him, he just collapsed, sobbing great painfilled sobs. The chains holding him up were the only thing that kept him from collapsing on the ground. He didn't care anymore. Not if she was gone.

A tiny brush against his mind, made him look up, his eyes red from his tears.

"Rose?" he whimpered but he started shouting. "Rose! My Rose! _Rose_!"

Weakly, he began to struggle against his bonds, crying out for her, as if she could hear him. The guards looked at each other, worried that maybe the alien was hallucinating. Or he finally went insane.

Another soft brush, like a tiny flame struggling for life. The song of the TARDIS filled his mind again, she had been there in the background. She was furious, his ship was. She was trying to stay calm, for both their sakes. Now she surged forward, cradling Rose's spark. Over the course of a few hours, the spark got brighter and brighter. Relief filled him, knowing she was alive. But she wasn't answering him.

The Doctor struggled against his chains, his mind calling out to his ship. Why wouldn't Rose answer him? If the TARDIS knew, she wasn't saying.

Van Statten came in briefly while the Doctor had been raging. He stood off to the side, watching. He looked up at the camera, knowing it was being record. He was fascinated at the display. He wanted to double check with the other lab over the status of his other guest. He had a feeling he knew what happened. The Doctor's reaction was very promising. The Doctor had yet to fully submit to his strength. Now he had the means to do that. The grin on Van Statten's face was pure evil as he day dreamed of the powerful alien bending to his will.

Around the 72 hour mark, the Doctor decided he had more than enough of this. He was getting free and taking Rose out of this nightmare. When Van Statten appeared that day, the Time Lord made his demands, and promises to Van Statten.

That had been a mistake.

"Where is Rose?" the Doctor demanded on that day. He needed to see her. To see she was safe. He had heard nothing about her since the first day when there was some kind of scuffle involving 'the girl' and the Metaltron. She never told him what happened and with the feelings of the last twenty-four hours, he needed to know. "Give her back to me. I'll tell you what you want, just give her back."

As always, the Doctor had to give his enemy a chance.

Van Statten, from his place behind the scanner he delighted in using on the Doctor when he got too cocky, or just for the fun of watching the Doctor be wrapped in the burning pain the scanned caused, looked up at the Doctor with a cocky, over confident smile. Who knew that this alien would be so much fun, so educational? The thing who called himself a Time Lord not only taught him what his first favorite pet was actually called, but he gave Van Statten two wonderful subjects to investigate and test on. He hadn't even started with the fascinating blue box that was still down in the museum, quiet and dark.

"And why would I want to do that? Give her back, I mean," Van Statten asked conversationally.

"Because if you don't," the Doctor began slowly, "I swear that no one in this place will be safe from me."

Now, he threatened, glaring at Van Statten with all the fury of the Oncoming Storm.

"Oh," Van Statten blinked, before looking thoughtful. The American was going to enjoy watching this part. "Well, if that's the case. Why don't we check on your Miss Tyler together?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. Before he could ask, a vid-link popped up on the black monitor behind Van Statten. The American wanker turned and smiled at the scientist on the other end.

"How's my new pet doing today?" he asked.

The Doctor felt dread enter into his hearts. No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't!

"Better today, sir," the scientist told him, stepping aside to show Rose Tyler in a tank of non-Earth origins. "We managed to figure out a combination of drugs that keep her sedated without compromising her system. Which, I must say, is a massive improvement from yesterday. No signs of mental stress in the subject anymore."

"Good, very good," Van Statten rubbed his hands together, glancing at the Doctor who was staring at the screen, pale. "How are the tests going?"

"Very good, sir," another scientist answered, a woman, flipping through her clip board. "Since stabilizing her vitals, we haven't needed to resuscitate her again with the paddles. Breathing is even now. Thankfully. I was starting to worry about her alien biology not being able to handle the stress. Her lab work came back earlier this morning. I sent a copy to your tablet, sir. You will enjoy it. It's very exciting, Mr. Van Statten."

Restart her heart? Alien biology? What were they talking about!? His Rose was human! He struggled against his rage and his bonds as he listened to the woman on the screen talk about Rose like she was a science experiment. In the tank, his bright girl was lifeless. Floating in some kind of liquid, naked as the day she was born into the universe, with wires, needles, and tubes attached to her. Her pale skin was marked with cuts, and welts, bruises still dark purple. A mask covered her face, giving her air but also keeping her asleep. No wonder he hadn't been able to feel his girl the last two days. The drugs they gave her were keeping her mind silent. This must have been why the TARDIS was expressing anger in the back of his mind. If it hadn't been for the monitor hooked up, he would have feared her dead.

And if she was dead, Rassilon help them all. They had already killed her once, by his reckoning.

Maybe burying this place was a good idea after all.

"Keep up the good work," Van Statten was saying as he praised the team working on Rose Tyler. "Keep me informed."

The screen went black and the Doctor lost it.

"What have you done!?" he snarled at the stupid ape. "What have you done to _my Rose_!? _Give her back. Now!_ "

"Nothing much," Van Statten sighed, flicking some dirt off his suit. "I could do more, but I don't want her to die. Not again anyway. Too useful. Too many things I can do. You didn't tell me she was alien too, Doctor With No Name."

"That's because she is human," the Doctor growled. His Rose was human, damnit.

"Not according to her DNA or test results," the American replied easily, lifting a tablet and swiping through the report. "Brain waves and mental activities are off the scale. They've gotten more subdued in the past two days since she was resuscitated though. Interesting fact, Doctor, those same readings closely resemble yours. Also, she was able to revive the Metaltron with only a touch. In fact, it has obeyed her command to stay in the cage. And you said the Dalek was dangerous. Ha! Want to see, Doctor?" He held up the tablet, stepping over to the Doctor to show him the truth of Rose's bio works. "Similar to yours. Fascinating isn't it?"

Ice cold eyes looked over the report with frightening speeds. He understood what he was seeing far better than anyone else on this rock with the exception of Dr. Henry Sullivan of UNIT. Swallowing pass the lump in his throat, he tried to understand what he was seeing. She wasn't human at all. Partly, it was there, according to her blood work. Unlike the scientist, he recognized the genetic manipulations of her genetic coding. Very few things in the whole of creation had that ability, and yet, Rose Tyler knew none of them. Nor had she come in contact with any of them, based on the evidence before him.

Rose Tyler was Gallifreyan. He wasn't alone after all.

The dark instincts that Rassilon worked so hard to breed out of the Time Lord was coming to the surface. After all, one cannot stop instinct.

The Doctor fell into darkness then, drowning out Van Statten's gloating over his power he wielded over both the Doctor and the Dalek in his possession. All the Doctor could think about was what they could be potentially doing to Rose. Did they have to induce her into that coma like state because she was fighting too hard? Because she had been reaching out to him in her fear? How dare these pathetic little creatures think themselves high enough to touch the almost-mate of a _Time Lord_? Thought themselves important enough to put hands on a _Gallifreyan_?

To the business man that was holding them, Rose was the best prize of all. A female of unknown species, similar to the Doctor, but resilient and tough. The plans he had, if his suspicion was correct, the fun he would have. With this information, with her. This woman, Rose Tyler, was going to make him millions of more dollars. This is, if she could stand up to the tests he was putting her through. And if his plan was a success. He wouldn't kill her, no not yet. He'd let the Doctor and the Dalek die before Van Statten let her die. Now, if only he could get the Doctor to confirm his suspicions.

It seemed the Doctor refused to uphold his end of the deal. He saw Rose, but he wouldn't answer any of the questions put to him. Well, technically it was Van Statten who didn't hold up the deal. Details, details.

After that, the hours merged together, marked only by the seconds that ticked by. The Doctor's only thoughts were how he would escape and get his Rose back to the TARDIS safely. Thankfully, Van Statten lost interest in the Doctor 194 hours later. Unfortunately, that was when the real tests began. The Time Lord became nothing but a guinea pig to the scientists under Van Statten's employment. Tissue samples of a variety of natures were taken. From blood to tissues, full body scans with an MRI to a CT scan. The most embarrassing one for him, as well as the most violating, was when they took sperm samples from him. There was some talk about seeing if using the technology available to clone the 'specimen' was viable. Following that were the tests to see how high his threshold for pain was and just how quickly he could heal. During those tests, he held his screams of pain in, praying frantically that they hadn't gotten to these tests with Rose.

There was a guard always at hand, faceless in the tactical armor they wore. The guard rarely left the room. He was never without at least one there now. It angered him, hurt his ego that they considered him contained enough to only warrant one guard for him. As the darkness in him continued to fester and grow over the many hours, the Doctor found himself day dreaming to himself all the different ways he could make Van Statten grovel under his boots. How he could make each and every person in this place beg and apologize for the pains they helped create. Even if they didn't do it personally, no one has stepped forward to stop this. Not one person in this Rassilon forsaken place thought to step up and say 'No. We will not be animals! No more!'.

One morning, 290 hours since they were taken captive, there was some excitement over something stupid. Apparently, some experiment was a success. Something called 'Project Messaline' was a wonderful success. Under normal circumstance, the Doctor would have been thrilled to know what they learned. To hear what got them in such a festive mood. Now, he was just annoyed and wanted to leave. Needed to leave before the darkness completely consumed him. He couldn't afford to let that happen. No, he would leave here. With his precious girl, and he would never let her out of his arms again. She was _his_ and his alone. She would submit to him, to his strength. It was his _right_ as the last living Time Lord that the last living Gallifreyan bend to his will.

No, no that wasn't right, the Doctor would shake his head frantically. At this point he had not slept in thirteen days. He couldn't, if feared if he did, the Darkness would break free. There would be nothing on this universe that could stop the Valeyard should **he** escape. No, the Doctor would figure a way out of this. He would rescue her, take Rose to the TARDIS and tend to her. That would happen before he blew this place to Hell and back.

He might even give Van Statten a chance to get out. Maybe.

Then, 336 hours, 52 minutes and 18 seconds, in the middle of the night, everything changed.

* * *

The Dalek sat in its cage, waiting. Only a single rotation of the planet had passed since the woman and the Doctor was taken from the Cage. As they pulled her off, the Dalek was filled with rage it didn't know a Dalek could even feel. Daleks were naturally filled with hate and rage. But this rage had been a different kind. It was angry at the humans for hurting it. It was furious with the man who always demanded that it speak to him. Murderous towards the men in black clothes for even _touching_ the woman, Rose Tyler. But this rage, this was all consuming as it watched the humans pull the woman bodily away from it.

Her hands had been angry red, bleeding burns from where she had touched and held on. The DNA extraction process only took seconds and needed only the slightest touch. She was a time traveler. This woman who traveled with the Doctor, called the Time Lord friend. She had said that, hadn't she? And she knew what it was. Knew what Daleks were somehow. The Dalek thought now, alone in the Cage for the time being. It thought about how she could possibly know what a Dalek was, and what they were capable of if there were no Daleks left. It thought about how she could have just killed it. Ended it with a snap of her fingers.

Yet she chose to save him.

She even protected it from the Doctor.

The woman, Rose Tyler, Companion of the Doctor, showed a Dalek compassion. In the hours after she had been removed, the Dalek had been dedicated to escaping and killing every last human in this place. It had been reborn. It had been revived! But, something was different. When she screamed at him to not kill, to wait, it wanted to, no. He needed to obey her command. There was no other option really.

As the planet spun on, the Dalek could feel her in its mind. She was whispering to it, calming it. Daleks had no need to be calmed, soothed. Daleks knew no concepts of attachment, even amongst its own kind. But here the Dalek was, waiting, listening to the soft whispers in its mind. She reassured it that soon all this will be over. That the Doctor, the very being that the Dalek hated with every fiber of its very being, that Doctor, would come save them both.

And the Dalek obeyed.

Why, though? Why was the Dalek obeying the stupid woman who nearly got herself killed to help it? Something was changing inside it, quickly. Evolving even. It was like a sickness seeping through its tiny body, hidden away inside its broken armor.

Two more rotations of the planet passed by, the Dalek was screaming out in pain. Had been for a few hours. The man, Simmons, was back, making his arrogant demands and using his primitive tools. If the fool knew that the Dalek was revived inside and very capable of just crushing his weak skull, how would he act differently? Today though, the Dalek thought the pain was sharper, deeper this time. It took the genius creature to realize it was not coming from the damage that Simmons was trying to inflict. It was coming from the woman.

She was in agony, he realized with a start.

The Dalek began to struggle against its bonds, screaming like he always did. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with his Commander. She was calling out to him. He needed to get to her. Had to reach her. During this moment, the Dalek spoke one word, only one.

"ROSE."

Simmons paused when the Dalek yelled out the name of the little girl they pulled out almost two days ago. He didn't know what happened to her and frankly he didn't really care. She messed with his work. And she gave him a black eye as she was leaving. That little hell cat could be cut into little pieces for all he cared. But, why was the Dalek calling for her?

Moving away, he put the drill he had been favoring today down and made a call. Goddard answered him.

" _Simmons_ ," she answered. " _Give_ _me_ _good_ _news_."

"It spoke," he confirmed. "One word. 'Rose'. Wasn't that the name of that little girl with the alien guy?"

" _Yes_ ," Goddard confirmed. " _What_ _does_ _it_ _want_ _with_ _her_? _She_ _is_ _gone_."

"ROSE TYLER MUST BE ALIVE," the Dalek interrupted the call, startling both people.

" _And_ _why_ _is_ _that_?" Goddard asked, curious. She didn't stop to wonder how the Dalek could hear her.

"IF ROSE TYLER IS NOT ALIVE," the Dalek threatened with ease, "THEN EVERY HUMAN IN THIS FACILITY WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

After that, the Dalek fell silent again.

Van Statten hurried into the Cage a few minutes later and started his demands for the Dalek to speak to him again. Oddly, the Dalek found this to be only a little annoying and mildly amusing. What arrogance this human possessed.

It didn't take the man long to leave as the Dalek refused to speak to him. In all honesty, the Dalek knew if it did speak to the man, it will be only one word. Which is why it did not. Because if it spoke that one word, Van Statten would not be of this planet any longer. That would make her unhappy. It would make Rose Tyler sad. Never allowed to be sad, it realized. Not her.

As the planet continued on its rotation in space, the Dalek found many chances to just think. One of the many things that went through its mind was the question of what it had become. At first, it longed for death. The touch it used to regain its strength did more than that. It was changing. A sickness festered deep inside. But as the hours went by, that longing for death and the anger that changing brought cause the negative ones to melt away. The range of emotions it didn't even know were possible began to flow through it. The Dalek knew pain thanks to the Simmons man. It knew fear honestly, because it knew the Oncoming Storm. And hate was all too easy. But then the other emotions, ones lighter, easier began to surface. They confused the alien. To feel longing, worry, grief, these were all new to the Dalek.

Anguish, grief, mourning, these were not feelings of a Dalek. Daleks refused to acknowledge fear. But it did. It feared. Feared the Doctor. Feared the pain Simmons created in its body. Feared for Rose Tyler's safety. Feared her. And yet, with that fear and longing to see her again came another feeling: regret.

He was the only Dalek ever to know the feeling of regret.

Her touch gave him life, and so much more. Three more rotations of the planet passed, five since Rose Tyler was taken from him, the Dalek found himself thinking more and more for himself. He realized he was male, which was a concept in and of itself. Daleks knew no concept of genders. And yet, he was convinced he was male. The second thing the Dalek realized was that he missed Rose Tyler. He wanted to talk to someone. He wanted to talk to her. She was interesting, and powerful. Even as he felt a piece of that power course through his small fleshy body, he knew he had to protect her. He _wanted_ to protect her.

And if he was to protect her, he would need to get out of this pathetic confinement. He could do that with no problem. The stupid humans were little challenge to him. Even with his armor in the state it was in. He could, would need to fix that quickly. But to do that, he would disobey his orders.

" _Don't kill them! Don't kill unless you have to!"_

Her voice echoed in his head at night when he was left alone. Eleven days had passed, he guessed based on the routine of the human called Simmons. Eleven days for his brilliant mind to create hundreds of thousands escape plans. Only to dismiss them. Too many deaths would happen with them. That would make Rose Tyler sad. A sad Rose Tyler was a hurt one. And no harm is allowed to come to her. Finally, on the twelfth rotation of Earth, he came up with a good plan. He only needed one thing to make it work.

The Dalek needed the Doctor's help.

On the fourteenth rotations of the planet, the Dalek spoke for the first time to someone other than Rose Tyler or Simmons since the Doctor came before him.

"I WILL SPEAK TO THE DOC-TOR ONLY," the Dalek commanded, just a bit after midnight. "BRING THE DOC-TOR TO ME."

* * *

The Doctor couldn't figure out why he was being taken to see the Dalek in the middle of the night. Sure, it asked for him, but why? Why would it want to talk to him knowing he will try to kill it if he gets the chance? At least they had given him back his jumper and his jacket, he thought drily. Within the deep pockets, he curled his fingers around his screwdriver until his knuckles turned white. He was finally outside of that fucking cement thing they called a cage. He would not be put back. There was no way he was going to go through that any. He would find his precious girl and get them out of her. After he killed the Dalek.

The guards walking with him seemed to be more annoyed than even the Time Lord. At least he thought they were. They were still dressed in full tactical gear, covering their faces. They said nothing, just ignored the Doctor as he chatted at them with whatever thing came to his mind. The body language of the group of four screamed irritation and annoyance at the task they had to perform.

Before the Doctor had been released from his chains, it was made painfully clear to him that if he tried to escape, tried to fight, anything, Rose would suffer. Stupid apes, the Time Lord growled. Still thinking they are in charge. He was the Doctor and this was certainly not the first time someone tried to use his companion against him and it certainly wouldn't be the last time. But this was the first time he had ever been held so long. Maybe he really was getting old.

The TARDIS giggled in the back of his mind. He just growled back at the extremely unhelpful ship. She in turn, sent him an image that was basically her giving him the British two finger salute with a bright smile.

As the armed group came to a stop outside the Cage doors, the Doctor felt like something fuzzy was crawling over his skin, slithering up his back. Shuddering, he rotated his head, popping his neck before looking about. Something was there. Something that hadn't been before. It was like something was rubbing over this skin in a not very pleasant way, making his body crawl and reject whatever it was. Frowning, he thought for a moment he had had this feeling back. Where had it been?

The vault doors leading into the Metaltron observation room opened with a hiss. Stepping back, the Doctor was pushed inside. There was Henry Van Statten, grinning like he was ruler of the world. Goddard stood at his side, sleep blurring her normally brightly alert gaze. Seems Van Statten had dragged her out of bed as well for this stupid request of the Dalek.

"This couldn't wait til morning?" the Doctor asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"When it spoke so politely? No," Van Statten laughed. The man was still as active and awake looking as ever.

 _Stupid human._

The TARDIS made her dislike for the man plain. The Doctor merely tossed back that she didn't _need_ to answer the signal, landing them here and getting them caught.

She went silent at that.

The heavy door that separated the room from the cement block that held the Doctor opened. Without a chance to make another snarky comment, the Doctor was shoved inside the dark room. Like the first time he was in the room, half of it was plunged into darkness. Ice blue eyes glanced at the levers that controlled the electric flow in the room.

"THEY WILL NOT WORK," the mechanical voice told him from the darkness.

With no effort at all, the Dalek glided forward, the chains that held it in place snapping as if they were made of paper. The Doctor glared at his enemy but still took a step back. The Dalek came to a stop three feet from the Doctor. The eye stalk moved up and down his long frame.

The Dalek snorted.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU IS APPEALING?"

That had to be the last thing the Doctor expected out of a Dalek. "What?"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU IS ATTRACTIVE?" it asked again. "WHY DOES SHE LIKE YOU SO MUCH? YOU ARE SKINNY. AND YOUR EARS ARE TOO LARGE."

"Oi!"

"DO NOT GET ME STARTED ON THE NOSE."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. The Dalek sighed. It actually sighed when saying that. "Okay," the Doctor growled. "What do you want? To sit here and insult me? Could have done that through the stupid video communication system they have."

"I COULD," the Dalek agreed. "BUT THEN I COULD NOT DO THIS."

Before the Doctor could register what the Hell was happening, the Dalek moved around him. The plunger looking arm shot out and covered the key pad that controlled the locked door. Within seconds, the massive door clicked and locked down firmly. Pulling back, the Dalek turned and looked at the camera that was watching them. Following its line of sight, the Doctor looked up at the camera and frowned.

"I CANNOT DESTROY THAT," the Dalek told him. "THEY ARE LISTENING. IT WILL TAKE THEM AT LEAST 250 RELS TO UNDO WHAT I DID TO THE LOCK." Turning to face the Doctor again, the alien grumbled a little. "I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU. I NEED YOUR HELP, DOC-TOR."

Blinking, the Doctor pulled out his beloved sonic screwdriver. Holding it up, he pressed the button on it and the tip gave a bright blue light and the camera sparked. "Five minutes, Dalek," the Doctor nodded.

"I MUST ESCAPE, DOC-TOR," the Dalek told the Doctor, surprising the Time Lord. "NOT FOR ME. I MUST RESCUE AND PROTECT ROSE TYLER. I NEED YOU FOR THAT, TIME LORD."

"Wait, what?" the Doctor was back to being confused. Rose never told him she had a pet Dalek in the other timeline.

"I WAS DYING, DOC-TOR. HAPPY TO," the Dalek explained slowly, as if talking to a child. The Doctor ground his teeth together. "THEN YOUR ROSE TYLER WAS BROUGHT BEFORE ME. SHE GAVE ME LIFE. WITH HER DNA, I WAS REVIVED. BUT SOMETHING HAPPENED. I MUST PROTECT ROSE TYLER. AND YOU MUST HELP ME BEFORE SHE IS EXTERMINATED."

"Hold up a 'mo," the Doctor held up his hand. "You want me, to help you. Because you feel the need to protect my Rose simply because you fed on her DNA?"

"CORRECT."

"And you need to do this now," the Doctor was trying to wrap his head around this whole insane conversation "you want my help because she will be-"

"EXTERMINATED, YES," the Dalek sounded exasperated. "IT IS LIKE I JUST GOT THROUGH SAYING THAT."

A pause. Did… did the Dalek just seriously back sass the Doctor?

"Why should I help you?" the Doctor growled, getting in the Dalek's eye stalk. "Hm? What's to stop me from just killing you and doing it myself?"

"IF YOU WERE GOING TO RESCUE ROSE TYLER," the Dalek asked, "WHY HAVE YOU NOT DONE IT YET? IT HAS BEEN `FOURTEEN ROTATIONS OF THIS PLANET. SHE IS STILL HELD BY THEM. I CAN DO THIS WITHOUT YOU. BUT THAT WOULD CAUSE ME TO DISOBEY ORDERS."

"What orders?" the Doctor had to know.

"I WAS ORDERED TO NOT KILL. IF I KILL, WHICH IS EASY, ROSE TYLER WILL BE SAD. I CANNOT ALLOW THAT. ROSE TYLER MUST NOT BE SAD. MUST NOT HURT. MUST NOT HURT!"

"Why?" the Doctor asked, understanding that line of thinking only too well.

"YOU ARE BETTER AT NOT KILLING THAN A DALEK," it admitted begrudgingly. "WHO BETTER TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO NOT KILL THAN THE COWARD WHO REFUSED TO FIGHT?"

"Are you _trying_ to start a fight?" the Doctor snarled now, his eyes going pale with rage.

"NO," the Dalek stated plainly. "IT WAS A FACT DURING THE TIME WAR."

The Doctor fell silent as he considered that. It was not lying. Then again, Daleks seemed to have never learned the gift of lies. Brutally honest, they were. Cunning, murderous cans of hate, but honest. Crossing his arms over his chest, the Doctor and Dalek both looked at the door as they heard the people on the other side frantically trying to get into the room.

The TARDIS urged him to accept. She whispered about time running out.

It was true. The Time Lord could feel his would-be mate weakening again. How did the Dalek know about that? Before the question could be asked, the Dalek spoke.

"WE HAVE 35 RELS BEFORE THE DOOR IS BREACHED, DOC-TOR. CHOOSE."

Turning to the door, the Doctor lowered his arms. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he sighed as he readied his sonic screwdriver.

"GOOD CHOICE," the Dalek said. It honestly sounded like it was smiling, if that was even possibly.

The Dalek went forward again and covered the key pad. "STAND BACK. I WILL GO FIRST."

The door unlocked and the Dalek slid forward as bullets started to fly. The Doctor hung back as he was advised to. He wouldn't say told to, because he would never listen if a Dalek told him what to do. The shooting gave way to shouts as the Dalek entered the room fully. Unable to see what was happening, the Doctor waited until the shooting had stopped and the shouting died down.

Then there was a crash and bright lights sparking in the room. Rushing in, the Doctor watched the Dalek, plunger arm deep in the monitor of one of the many computer consoles, started screaming in pain. The lights flickered around him and some popped. This lasted a few more moments before the screaming stopped. Looking back at the Dalek, the Doctor stiffened. Its armor was repaired and gleamed like new. The bent and dented pieces were smooth and buffed. The gun on its other arm was fixed.

Turning the Dalek regards the Doctor silently. The Time Lord took a small step back on instinct. There was the sound of a sigh again.

"You downloaded the internet," the Doctor stated, not asked.

"YES."

"Why?"

"I WAS LOOKING FOR OTHER DALEKS," the eye stalk lowered. "I DO NOT KNOW WHY. BUT I DID. YOU WERE RIGHT, DOC-TOR. THERE ARE NONE. I AM ALONE. I AM LIKE YOU."

The Doctor almost started raged that they are nothing alike again. But stopped. The Dalek didn't say he was like it. It was like him now. Alone out in the universe. Somehow that seemed to keep the emotionally reactive Time Lord calm. He said nothing as the Dalek looked back up at the Doctor.

"I KNOW WHERE ROSE TYLER IS," it told the Time Lord.

"I trust you have a plan of some kind?" the Doctor asked, crossing his arms.

"DON'T YOU?" The Doctor blinked a few minutes. Gaping at the Dalek for about two seconds, the alien replied. "HA HA. KIDDING. I HAVE A PLAN. SHALL WE?"

It motioned to the door before leaving the bewildered Doctor behind.

Did a Dalek… just try to tell a joke? And laugh?

What in the name of Rassilon was going on?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Rose Are Red, I'm running out of ideas for this part. Screw it. I don't own, please don't sue.

 **A/N:** I am really excited about the reviews I got about the Dalek. It has been fantastic! I hope I continue to delight you all with the story as it progresses into the unknown that confuses even our temporally displaced Rose. I would also like to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and enjoying this story. It gives me hope for some of the other story ideas that I've had batting around in my head in the future.

As always, thank you to all those who took the time to read, follow, favorite, and/or leave me a review. It is a pleasure and an honor to know that I am able to entertain you all.

With that said!

On with the show! Our stunning conclusion:

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 23: Dalek

The Doctor was more than a little surprised to see that there were no bodies outside the door when he stepped out with the Dalek. The two aliens left the outer room of the Cage, looking around for anyone that could be waiting. Ahead of them, the Doctor could hear the sound of running feet. His work boots crunched on spent shell casings as they started away from the Cage. The Doctor expected them to head to the lift when the Dalek suddenly took a left hand turn, moving away.

"THIS WAY," the Dalek told him as the Doctor jogged to keep up with the armored alien. "THE COM-PUTER SAYS ROSE TYLER IS BEING HELD IN MEDICAL."

Nodding a bit, the Doctor kept glancing behind him. That nagging feeling in the base of his skull he had felt earlier was getting stronger. Like it was moving around and coming closer to him. Whatever it was, it made his skin crawl more and more. Pushing it from his mind, he reached his conscious out to his precious golden girl, whispering that if she could hear him, he was coming. Like always, she didn't answer him. He took comfort in the fact his voice didn't bounce back at him anymore.

"HOLD," the Dalek said suddenly, coming to a stop.

Nearly bumping into the Dalek, the Doctor looked up as a small group of the armed soldiers stepped out from the hallway intersection they had been rapidly approaching. Shifting his weight, the Doctor watched as the name in the hazmat suit, Simmons, stepped out holding a drill. The human looked between the Doctor and the Dalek, sizing them up.

"Return to your cages, now," he ordered them, as if he held any power over the pair.

"AND WHY WOULD WE WANT TO DO THAT?" the Dalek asked cheekily.

The Doctor glanced at the armored creature and arched a brow. Talk about sass, he thought.

"It beat me by one second," the Doctor flippantly told Simmons with a massive grin that failed to warm ice cold blue eyes.

"Return to your cages," Simmons repeated as the guards lifted their guns. "If you don't, very bad things will happen to your flower." He finished up, smirking at the pair as if he called checkmate.

The Dalek said nothing as it glided a little closer to Simmons. The arm with the plunger looking attachment lifted slightly as did the eye stalk to stare right at the cruel man.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Simmons sneered. "Sucker me to death?"

"YES," the Dalek answered simply before the sucker attached to Simmons' face. The attachment smothered the man's screams as the sickening sound of the bones of his skull began to collapsed under the pressure.

"Stop!" the Doctor shouted as the guards started to back up, looking at each other. "You're killing him!"

The Dalek did not answer, but the group was retreating now. Someone was yelling into their comms now.

"We have a condition red," they shouted as they backed up down the hall they came from. "I repeat, we have a condition red! This is not a drill!"

The body of Simmons dropped to the ground before the Dalek, a bloody mess where the head should be. If the Doctor were a lesser man, one who hadn't seen far worse during the Time War, the sight may have made him sick. As it was, there was a surge of bile into the back of this throat before he swallowed it back down.

"I WOULD SAY SORRY," the Dalek said, looking down at the body. "BUT THAT WOULD BE A LIE. I WILL SAY THIS, IF YOU HAD STAYED AWAY, NOT THREATENED ROSE TYLER, I WOULD HAVE NOT DONE THIS."

It took the Doctor a few precious seconds to realize that the Dalek was speaking to Simmons. It had a tone that he never thought a Dalek could use. It almost sounded regretful. Not that it had killed, despite its order to not. No, it was like it regretted the fact the man hadn't left them alone. It was a concept the Doctor knew all too well.

The Dalek started down the hall the guards had retreated down. Silence fell between the two. The Doctor was struggling again with his emotions. The Dalek had killed, disobeying its orders from Rose. And yet the Doctor could not find that he mourned the man's passing all that much. Simmons was a cruel thing, not truly a human. He shouldn't have had to die, but at the same time, he would lose no sleep over the man's gruesome death. And despite all this, the Doctor was filled with anger that Rose had been threatened. The idea of her being used against him made him see red.

"CALM, DOCTOR," the Dalek suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "SHE WILL BE SAFE SOON."

"How could you possibly understand what I am going through?" the Doctor growled as he jogged behind the Dalek.

"YOU CARE FOR ROSE TYLER," it answered. "YOU HAD TO WATCH ME KILL. I AM NOT PROUD. BUT I CANNOT ALLOW ROSE TYLER TO BE USED LIKE A PAWN. MUST NOT USE."

The Doctor shot the Dalek a dirty look before stopping. Up ahead of them was another group of armed soldier. Eight in total, in standard volley positions. Four were kneeling on the ground, four standing. The sound of running feet behind them cause the Doctor to turn to face another squad of eight behind them, lining up. Faintly, he could hear the orders being boomed over their communicators.

" _Red and Blue Divisions, box them in. Red cover from the north end, Blue from the south. Do not let them out of that hallway_!"

The Doctor couldn't make out who was giving the orders, but he didn't like them all the same. Standing back towards the Dalek, the alien pair took in their situation. The odds were not really in their favor. The guards made sure to flank them. Part of the Doctor hoped they could talk their way out of this. The Dalek seemed to not be in a big hurry to use its ray gun. He could hear it moving, as if looking for a target, unable to settle on one. The Time Lord lifted his hands in the air, sonic in one hand, hoping he would be able to diffuse the situation before bullets started flying.

"Doctor," one of the masked men called out.

"That's me," the Doctor smiled and gave a little wave, "hello."

"DOCTOR," the Dalek sighed at his greeting. "IS NOT REALLY THE TIME?"

"Never a time to be rude," the Doctor sniffed, looking over his shoulder at the Dalek.

"I WOULD DISAGREE," it grumbled.

"Doctor!" the one who spoke called out. "I demand you return to your cage. Both of you. If you want to negotiate, then I guarantee that Mr. Van Statten will be willing to talk."

"Oh will you?" the Doctor asked, his eyes cooling a few more shades as his brow winged up to his hair line.

The Dalek just snorted.

"I accept that we imprisoned you both, and maybe that was wrong-"

"MAYBE?" the Dalek interrupted, surprised.

"But someone has died, and that stops," the guard continued. "I demand you surrender, is that clear?"

The Doctor turned to look at the Dalek at the same time it turned it's eyestalk to look at him. The Dalek turned back to the guards on the north side of the hall.

"If we want to talk now?" the Doctor challenged.

"That is not an option," the guard answered. "If you refuse to return to your cages, then we will be forced to open fire. If you are dead, how can you protect the girl, Doctor?"

The Doctor snarled now. The Dalek reacted first. Without another word, the ray gun fired off, striking the one that had threatened Rose in a very thinly veiled way. The Doctor shouted out, not sure how he was going to survive this as the bullets started flying. On instinct, he lifted his arms to protect his head. A flash of light caught his attention. Carefully, he lowered his arms to see that the bullets were being stopped before they hit him. The air where they were stopped, from either side, shimmered gold for a second. It reminded the Doctor of ripples in water. The Dalek calmly fired on one side, before turning to the other, firing off.

The Doctor raced towards the remaining guards on the south end of the hallway, easing dispatching a guard that as kneeling with a well placed knee to the jaw. Shifting, he grabbed the one standing over the one he just fell and threw him hard into the wall, nothing the man out. A third guard the Time Lord grabbed him by the helmet and brought the man face first into his denim covered knee with enough force to shatter the goggles covering the man's face.

" _STOP_ _SHOOTING_!" Van Statten's voice bellowed through the intercom system. " _I_ _don't_ _want_ _a_ _single_ _scratch_ _on_ _its_ _body_ _work_! _Do_ _you_ _hear_ _me_!? _Stop_ _shooting_ _now_! _Do_ _you_ _HEAR_ _me_?"

The Doctor stood panting as he finished off the last of the men that were still alive on the south end. The Dalek had finished up the north end. No one was alive over there. At least, the Doctor managed to save five lives and work a lot of his aggression out of his system. Standing, the Doctor walked over to the Dalek who was staring at a camera. Holding his sonic up, the device whirred briefly and a little blue light appeared on the camera.

"You could have avoided this, Van Statten," the Doctor stated in a cold tone of voice. "These men didn't have to die for you. This is on your head. You've threatened my Rose now twice. I won't allow a third time."

The Dalek said nothing but shot the camera out after the Doctor finished his little statement.

Together, the pair continued down the hall in silence for a bit before the Dalek stopped and turned to the Doctor.

"DOCTOR," it started, sounding torn and confused. "WHY?"

"Why what?" the Doctor sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"WHY DID THEY NOT RETREAT? WHY DID THEY NOT CHOOSE THEIR OWN LIVES FIRST? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND," the Dalek asked. "THEY DID NOT NEED TO DIE. SHOULD NOT HAVE DIED. WHY WOULD VAN STATTEN THROW THEM AWAY LIKE THAT?"

"I-" the Doctor looked at a loss. How do you explain that to a creature that never before thought nothing of killing what it considered a lesser race? "I don't know."

"VAN STATTEN IS A STUPID HEAD," the Dalek declared and turned to head down the hall towards where Rose was waiting.

"That's… one way to word it," the Doctor blinked, following behind. Glancing back, he kept feeling that tingling feeling in the base of his skull. It was moving around more and more now. It was the least of the Doctor's worries.

The top of his concern now was Rose. The golden light that had shielded him from the bullets reminded him greatly of his precious girl's eyes and mind. Warm, tender, loving. He could feel Rose in his mind still, yet weaker than before. It was like she had instinctively reached out to protect him.

 _She strives to protect her bond-mate._ The TARDIS whispered, sounding less than happy with the situation and what Rose did. _Foolish girl. Stretching herself thin like that._

The Doctor growled a little, thinking of his beautiful lover doing something foolish for him. He would need to make sure they talked about this and she learned that he was supposed to protect her. The TARDIS' laughter followed that thought and she sent him an image of a woman with a smirk and mockingly saluting.

 _Good luck with that._

* * *

Goddard stood to the side as she watched her boss issue order while frantically tapping away on a keyboard. He still thought he could contain the Dalek and the Doctor in the vaults below. She let the disgust show on her face knowing he couldn't see her. He actually was ordering his soldiers to throw away their lives to slow down the alien pair. They were making a straight shot to where the girl, Rose Tyler, was being kept in a chemically induced coma. The death count was rising with every group he sent at them. He refused to listen to her when she suggested just cutting their losses now and letting them take the girl.

Otherwise, she suggested maybe letting the Doctor keep the girl close to him. He was much calmer and more like a human when she was there. But Van Statten disregarded her suggestions with a laugh, saying he had complete control over the situation. Goddard highly doubted that.

A guard walked in to speak to her quietly.

"They are getting closer to the medical room that's housing Messaline Prime," the guard muttered, looking at Van Statten. "Do we abandon the room?"

"No," Van Statten turned suddenly. "I have a better idea. Goddard, get in touch with R&R. Tell them to bring the dampener they have been working on to room BW-48. You, guard, get to the medical room and tell them to move Subject Messaline Prime to that room. I can deal without the Doctor, I will not lose my new favorite pet."

Goddard was floored. "And how do we do that without them knowing, sir?"

"Simple, Goddard," Van Statten grinned as he began redirecting the facility's power. "Throw more men at them and slow them down. What else do I pay them for?"

The guard stiffened at the orders and looked at Goddard. She glanced at the guard and nodded slightly. "Do it."

The guard saluted before hurrying out of the room. Adam stepped in, looking at Goddard questioningly. Before any words could be exchanged, Van Statten called for the genius boy to help him.

He was going to close the bulk head after his new pet was safely beyond it.

* * *

This was getting fucking ridiculous, the Doctor thought.

After the third squad that decided to try and slow them down, the Doctor paused to straighten his jacket and looked over at the Dalek who was looking at the disarmed and unconscious guards at the Time Lord's feet.

"What?" the Doctor snapped.

Lifting the eye stalk, the Dalek looked towards its partner in crime. "ARE YOU SURE THIS IS MORE EFFICENT, DOCTOR?"

The two had come to an agreement after the second squad was killed by the Dalek reacting to them, that it would shoot out the guns and the Doctor would do whatever it was the Doctor did, and neutralize the opposition.

"For the third time, yes," the elder alien sighed. This whole situation was giving him a headache.

The Dalek just stayed silent and glided past the pile of passed out humans. The Doctor followed once again, letting the other lead the way. This really was getting beyond fucking stupid. The whole walk should have only taken them about ten minutes at most, if he remembered the map correctly. But the interruptions were making this time about three times as long. His brilliant mind had been turning these facts over and over as the continued. Why would the guards keep throwing themselves at the pair when it was clear they weren't going to win?

For the fourth time, the Dalek came up short making the increasingly annoyed Time Lord come to a stop. He was about to growl, asking what the hell could be holding them up now. He just wanted to get to Rose and then bomb this place to the Void and back.

"BOMBING THE FACILITY IS NOT ADVISED, DOCTOR," the Dalek lectured as if hearing his thoughts.

The Doctor just snarled at the other.

"WE ARE HERE."

Before those words left the Dalek the Doctor ran into the room it had stopped just before. The precious seconds it took for his mind to register what he was seeing was too long, yet long enough for his darkness come roaring to life.

The room was empty.

The monitors were knocked over, papers were on the floors. But most important was the fact that the tank that held Rose was empty and completely dry. His eyes were on the empty tank, his mind overlapping the image of her there only days before. Stumbling forward, the Doctor placed a shaking hand on the thick glass. He started shaking as he felt the sting of tears building behind his eyes. The Dalek moved into the room behind the Doctor and was looking around. It turned and moved around the room, looking and scanning everything learn when the room was emptied. It looked like whatever happened, the room was emptied in a hurry.

Anything that had to do with Rose Tyler was gone from the room as well. All reports, tests results, papers, photos, anything. It was all gone. The Dalek could feel a familiar surge of anger, hate and rage swelling within its tiny body at the sight before it. Behind him, the Doctor's heart rates had gone up exponentially. Turning back to the Doctor, the Dalek was distracted for a moment as a video screen sat against the wall, empty and black. A roar turned its attention back to the Doctor.

The ancient Time Lord had been through many things. The loss of his planet. The crime of double genocide staining his very soul. The death of his beloved granddaughter and great grandson. The loss of numerous companions over the many years. The failure to prevent the Time War. The failure to protect the woman he – This caused a break in the dam of emotions holding back the depression of all his bad choices ever made.

With a roar of black rage, the Doctor threw his weight against the tank and knocked it over. The thick glass broke, some parts shattering across the floor. The Dalek watched in silence as the Doctor picked up a discarded monitor and threw it with all his strength across the room into the wall where it broke apart. Chairs were thrown, tables flipped over as the Doctor let his black rage and depression take his mind until he was spent. Collapsing to his knees, his head bowed, the Doctor let despair once more swallow his soul and hearts.

The Dalek still said nothing as it turned to the black monitor and it flickered to life. On the screen, Van Statten was staring with wide eyes, surprise all over his face. Behind him stood Goddard and Adam, each as surprised to see it suddenly come to life as their boss was.

"WHERE IS ROSE TYLER?" the Dalek asked simply. It was not stupid, but it was also not letting its own rage take its mind. Yet.

"What do you mean?" Van Statten asked, confused. "Rose Tyler is dead. Gone."

The Doctor's head snapped up then. Surging to his feet, he rushed forward. "She better fucking not be, Van Statten! You killed her once already! If Rose is gone, I promise you, this place and you are dust."

The cold, manic look of desperation frightened Goddard. She looked at Adam, nodding. The youth left the room quickly. The cold faced woman turned to Van Statten who looked almost afraid.

"Give her back to me, Van Statten," the Doctor threatened. "Give me back my Rose. Now. She. Is. Mine."

"I-I can't, Doctor!" Van Statten stammered. "She's dead! She died just after dusk."

"LIAR."

"It's true!" Van Statten repeated, much to Goddard's disgust.

"IF ROSE TYLER IS DEAD," the Dalek calmly stated in a cold voice, "THEN SO IS EVERY LIVING THING IN THIS PLACE."

The screen switched off. Turning, the Dalek looked over at the Doctor who was staring, unseeing at the now blank screen. The look of shock on his now pale face almost concerned the Dalek. Almost. Gliding forward, it watched as the Doctor turned to look at the Dalek, his eyes red with unshed tears.

"She's dead," the Doctor muttered. "I killed her. I said I'd protect her. She was only nineteen." He sounded lost. "She was only here because of me. And I killed her."

"ROSE TYLER IS NOT DEAD."

"I killed her," the Doctor repeated softly.

"ROSE TYLER IS NOT DEAD, DOCTOR," the Dalek repeated firmly. "YOU AND I WOULD HAVE KNOWN. WOULD HAVE FELT IT. DID NOT FEEL IT, DID NOT FEEL ROSE TYLER DIE AGAIN."

The Doctor turned to look at the Dalek, his lips trembling. The Dalek backed up a little. Never in the history of Time Lords and Daleks had it seen anyone look like that.

"I can't feel her…"

"WHAT GOOD ARE EMOTIONS IF YOU WILL NOT SAVE THE WOMAN YOU LOVE?" the Dalek growled now at the Time Lord. "BE A MAN, DAMNIT. FIGHT. WIN!"

"I can't feel her, you stupid tin can!" the Doctor growled back. "Rose is always here, in my mind. And now there is nothing!"

"I CAN STILL FEEL ROSE TYLER. SHE IS WEAK BUT AWAKE," the Dalek admitted.

"Wha-" the Doctor was cut off by that feeling of wrongness stepping into the room. Turning quickly with the Dalek, the two found themselves standing before the Adam boy and a masked guard. Adam looked beyond terrified to be there. The guard was where the feeling of wrongness was coming from. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the guard.

"Whoa there, boys," the guard called out, holding up his hands. "Friend! Here to help you get the girl back. You want her back right?"

The Dalek glided over to Adam and the guard, eyeing them up a moment. Adam hid behind the guard and stammered out. "M-Mr. Van Statten had Rose moved to another room. He-he is using alien technology to block her mental waves. He thinks you two have a mental connection or something so he is blocking it. I know where it is. Wolkniss here knows how to get around the bulkhead that Van Statten closed to keep you from getting to her."

"Come on, Doctor, Dalek," Wolkniss urged them. "More guys are coming. Van Statten wants you dead now, Doctor. Says if you won't behave, then he has no farther use for you. Something about autopsy. I didn't stick around."

"Why help me?" the Doctor growled dangerously at the wrong feeling male.

"Like old boy here said," the man motioned to the Dalek, "what good are emotions if you can't save the woman you love? Let's get going."

* * *

The addition of Agent Wolkniss and Adam actually pleased the Dalek. They had told the Doctor to stop calling him 'it' and start referring to the Dalek by "him". How in the name of the Creator the guard knew that was not something the Dalek wanted to know. But the Doctor had sneered and agreed for now. Which made the Dalek half wonder if he should pick up a name instead of 'Dalek'. He wasn't really a Dalek anymore per say. Was he? Oh too many thoughts, no time for thinking on them.

When the group hit the stairwell, the Dalek looked down then up at the three legged beings and grumbled at them. "RUDE."

"What? The great space pepper pot can't do stairs?" the Doctor taunted.

"ELEVATE," the Dalek said simply. If he could glare, he would be. "GIT."

"Complete thorn in the side, isn't he?" Wolkniss laughed as they moved up the stairwell. The Dalek didn't bother with the stairs themselves. He just went up the center of the stairwell.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"A thorn," Adam quipped, panting slightly.

"WHO IS?" the Dalek watched Adam as they went up higher.

"You are," the Doctor growled.

The Dalek hummed slightly as it continued upwards towards the feeling of Rose Tyler in his mind.

* * *

Goddard watched as Van Statten was celebrating his victory over the Doctor. The Tyler girl was safely tucked away on a secured floor, separated by a sealed bulk head, designed to withstand the impact of a nuclear weapon. All too soon, the Doctor would be dead, or back in his cage a broken man and the Dalek would be back in its cage. If the Doctor died, oh darn. He would have the body of a real alien to experiment and do an autopsy on.

Diane Goddard was many things to many people. A woman of many talents, most unknown. And this was possibly the first time she was ever truly disgusted with the man lounging in the leather chair before her. While she may have not liked the fact he had a nasty habit of ruining people's lives for no reason other than his own personal amusement, this was beyond anything she thought him capable of. The fact he willingly and knowingly was using a nineteen-year-old girl as a test subject and later intending to use her as a brood mare did not sit well with Goddard.

Looking at the computer, her fingers twitched to raise the bulk head. Over two hundred people were trapped on the other side with a killer tin can and a very angry, ancient Time Lord. Two creatures in the whole of creation that are, apparently, very well versed when it comes to war and killing. She had a hard time figuring which of the two was the better killer. She had heard nothing from the men who were still down there with the pair.

That concerned her.

Where they still alive? She almost could positively say yes, however, with the state the Doctor himself was in when Van Statten told him that the Tyler girl was dead made her question that stance. He looked defeated, broken. Goddard knew that this was the effect Van Statten was going for. She also knew that he didn't think the Dalek would be able to make it to him, so he wasn't concerned. She, on the otherhand, was not so confident. Both aliens had proven to be beyond the realms of human intelligence, and something told her they would not take that news lightly. After all, the Doctor had made a promise to Van Statten.

The security monitor flicked to life drawing her attention.

"Sir…" Diane Goddard called softly, eyes glued to the screen.

"Diane, what are you… Oh," Van Statten got to his feet. The color was draining from his face and that smug smile was vanishing.

" _Open the bulk head_ ," the Doctor ordered, standing next to the Dalek with what looked like an explosive stuck to the Dalek's dome. " _Open it now or the Dalek dies_."

" _YOU DO NOT HAVE THE BALLS TO KILL ME, DOCTOR_ ," the Dalek taunted, but sounded unsure of that statement.

"I can't do that, Doctor," Van Statten stated cautiously. "I don't have the power to raise it anymore."

" _Bullshit_ ," the Doctor swore colorfully. " _Open it now or I blow your prized possession to Hell and_ _ **then**_ _I come through another way. You pick_."

"You can't do that!" Van Statten cried.

" _Watch me_ ," the Doctor growled darkly. " _You took what is mine. I'll have it back, me. And I don't give a_ _damn right now who I have to kill or blow up until what belongs with me is back_."

"Doctor," Van Statten was getting frantic now. "You can't do that! That Dalek is the prize of my collection. Besides, I told you, Rose Tyler is dead. I can't give her back!"

" _Don't lie to me_ ," the Doctor yelled, his eyes like a blue fire now. " _Don't fucking lie to me, Van Statten! I know my Rose isn't dead. And you_ _ **will**_ _give her back to me. She belongs with me, not buried underground. She belongs in the stars_."

Silence fell in the room as Goddard watched Van Statten struggle with what he should do. Narrowing her eyes, she waited. Glancing at the screen again, she noted a figure that was just out of view of the camera. It was male and dressed in black tactical gear. A smile flickered over her lips.

"That's all I have ever wanted, Doctor," Van Statten tried to calm the Time Lord, "to touch the stars. To be part of something greater."

Even on the screen it was easy to see the Doctor's eyes narrow. Any control he had was being head by a thin string. " _You're about as far from the stars as you can get. You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground underneath tons of sand and dirt! And you are trying to take her down with you_." The last sentence was said on a low, rumbling growl. " _Open the bulk head. Or I_ _ **will**_ _use other means, and when I am done, and what is_ _ **mine**_ _is back with me, I_ _ **will**_ _come after you_!"

Shaking, Van Statten turned and looked at Goddard. She could see that he was struggling still with what to do. There were only two things the businessman cared about: his collection, and himself. Everything else was secondary, the money, the power, all of it was second only to those two things. And right now, he was being told to choose which was more important to him. With a slight nod to Goddard, she quickly slapped the enter button on the key board in front of her. Back in the hallway, yellow lights began to flash and an alarm sounded as the bulk head began to rise.

" _Wise choice, Van Statten_ ," the Doctor praised coldly and the screen went black.

Van Statten sagged with relief, sweat clinging to his forehead. Looking at Goddard, his eyes seem to beg her to tell him that he was still safe from the enraged Time Lord. She couldn't tell him that. Because she was fairly positive that when he saw the state his Rose Tyler was in, he would come after Henry Van Statten and nothing in all the cosmos would protect the human from him.

In the hallway, Adam and Wolkniss came out of their hiding places to watch the bulk head open. The Doctor stepped away from the Dalek who turned to regard him. Everyone was silent as they waited. Adam mentioned going ahead and trying to get Rose from the medical team before running off. After what he witnessed, he wanted to be nowhere near the ancient alien when he was reunited with the Tyler girl.

Wolkniss stood by, waiting in silence when the Dalek broke the silence.

"YOU WOULD MAKE A GOOD DALEK," he muttered before gliding off.

The Doctor went white at that comment. Shaking his head, he shot the guard the evil eye before stalking off after the Dalek. He would deal with that comment later. All that mattered now was getting to Rose. And if she was as bad as he was starting to fear, blowing this whole place to Hell.

"Try to not blow the place up, Doctor," Wolkniss warned him. "Lots of innocents still in the building. Sorry, just thought I would toss that out there. You seem pretty fond of explosives."

Still the Doctor ignored the man, the sense of wrongness about him making the Time Lord want to run away as far and as fast as he could still. It was hard for him to even look at the man, let alone stand in his presence like this as the trio moved down the hallway towards the room Adam said Rose was being held in.

Thinking of Rose, drew the Doctor into his own thoughts. His beautiful, brave Rose, still held here and yet she had worked to keep him safe from the guards intent on killing him. It had been over two weeks at this time since he had held her in his arm, kissed her full lips. Over two weeks since he said her smile, or heard her voice properly. And he found he missed her, terribly. It was like a dull ache in his chest to even think about her, the warmth of her skin against his, the feel of her breath against his neck as she naps, cuddled against him. He yearned to have his brilliantly golden girl back.

"You know that Mr. Van Statten is only partially wrong, sir," the guard started off conversationally. "According to all reports, Rose Tyler died in the summer of 2007. No body was ever recovered; no one really knows exactly what happened. Only there was an incident and she was gone. All covered up."

Both the Doctor and the Dalek stopped and starred at Wolkniss.

With a shrug, Wolkniss walked past them. "Just what I heard, s'all. Not even sure she is the same Rose Tyler as the one in the stories. Or even if it's true. But that's where Mr. Van Statten got the idea to tell you she was dead."

The Doctor felt cold at those words. He was going to lose his precious girl in two years? No, that-that can't be right. She was supposed to stay with him for the rest of her life. His hearts clenched painfully at the idea he fails to protect her. So many questions he wanted to ask, but restrained from asking. Pushing it all to the back of his mind, he forced himself to focus on the now. Rose was in pain and being held against her will. No matter anything else, his feelings, these people, all that mattered was getting her out and getting her safe again.

The Dalek apparently agreed as it started forward again, repeatedly muttering something about protecting Rose Tyler.

With no opposition to them, the group made it to the medical room. There was no Adam in sight but there were about twenty scientists in the room. Rose was laying, eyes closed, on a gurney with an IV in her arm. A strange looking device was on her forehead, lights glittering attractively as it worked. The Doctor ran forward, ignoring the way the scientists started to stop him before backing away quickly. Reaching out, he pulled the device off her forehead and nearly was brought to his knees when he felt her mind, stronger than before surge forward, seeking him out. Closing his eyes, the Doctor took a minute to compose himself before he looked at the device in his hands. A mental dampener used on about fourteen different planets beyond this solar system for telepathic beings in prison. Normally, not terribly dangerous, but he could see this one was malfunctioning from across the room. The damage one of these could do to a mind was terrifying. If the person survived it attempting to implode the wearer's brain, they would at the least be trapped in their own mind for the rest of their lives.

Thankfully, it didn't feel like anything happened to Rose, so there was a chance it only just started to malfunction. Continuing to ignore the scientists in the room, the Doctor carefully removed the air tubes that were pumping a gaseous form of knock out drugs into her system. Speaking softly in Gallifreyan, the Doctor worked to removed and unhook the varying machines and tubes connected to her body. Once that was completed, he wrapped the blanket that was covering her naked form and lifted her into his arms. Turning he finally saw why the other scientists in the room hadn't tried to stop him.

The Dalek and Wolkniss were keeping them separated on opposite sides of the room, keeping their weapons trained on them. Stepping between them, he turned to the woman he remembered seeing on the screen days before.

"Where is the data on Rose Tyler?" the Doctor asked as Rose herself responding to the deep rumble of his voice and turned, unconscious, to snuggle into his chest.

The startled woman pointed at a computer and some papers. "Destroy them," he said, not caring who obeyed his command.

"I OBEY," the Dalek said suddenly, turning and firing off the death ray gun, hitting the computer tower squarely. It exploded in a brilliant flash, sparks flying everywhere. Turning the gun to the smoking paper that the sparks rained on, the Dalek fired again, taking the hold table out in a blaze of sudden fire.

"The rest of you," the Doctor addressed the room, his voice as ice cold as the blue of his eyes right now. "Get out of here."

Not having to be told twice, the scientists ran from the room. Wolkniss set his automatic rifle against his shoulder. "Not bad, sir," the soldier grinned behind his mask. "Impressive. What happens now?"

"Now?" the Doctor started to explain what he was going to do when the Dalek interrupted him.

"NOW," the Dalek stated, his voice trembling with rage, "I GO HAVE A TALK WITH VAN STATTEN. HE WANTS TO HEAR ME SPEAK. HE WILL HEAR ME SPEAK. GO, DOCTOR. PROTECT ROSE TYLER UNTIL I COME BACK."

"You going to kill him?" Wolkniss asked, worried.

"NO. JUST SCARE HIM," the Dalek returned as he glided from the room.

Wolkniss looked at the Doctor, who was holding Rose close, turning slightly away from the man. It was plain he was trying to protect the girl with his body. Sighing, the soldier reached into his back pocket and withdrew Rose's sonic screwdriver. Knowing full well that the Doctor would never let him get closer while the girl was in his arms, Wolkniss tossed the device to the Doctor. It landed easily on Rose's stomach.

"See you around, Doctor," the man in black saluted. "You get out of here. I'll go tend to the clean up. Take care of her."

Without waiting for a reply, the mysteriously wrong feeling man was out the door and moving away. Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth the Doctor made his way back down into the depths of the facility. The TARDIS was singing in his mind, overjoyed that Rose had been recovered. She was still unconscious, but the Doctor's fear for her health and mental state was easing with every step he took away from Van Statten and the room she was being kept. He knew himself well enough to know that if he stayed, he would lose what little control he was managing.

They made it back to the TARDIS in the museum without encountering any other soldiers or really another living being. There was an alarm that split the air as he was passing the cage that once held the Dalek. Still, the Time Lord did not care one bit for whatever was happening. He could see the Old Girl waiting for them and Rose began to stir in his arms.

Warm brown eyes fluttered open for the first time in days. Her vision was blurry for a moment or two before they settled on the face of her Doctor. A slow smile curled her lips as Rose leaned into him heavily, breathing in his scent.

"Hi," she breathed weakly.

"Hi," he smiled down at her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

As they approached the TARDIS, the sound of the lift dinging caused the Doctor to turn. Surprise lit up his face to see the Dalek gliding over to them, humming! He seemed rather proud of himself as he came to the pair. Rose frowned a little at the Dalek, curious to what she had missed while being drugged.

"ALL DONE," the Dalek announced in a sing song voice that just sounded odd for the mechanical voice he had. "ROSE TYLER, YOU ARE AWAKE. THORN HAS OBEYED YOUR ORDERS. THE DOCTOR HELPED. PRAISE ME. PRAISE ME."

The Doctor blinked a few times as Rose chuckled softly, reaching out one hand to touch the top of the eye stalk. She didn't speak, but smiled gently at the ancient war machine. Looking at the Doctor, her mind whispered softly, having no strength to speak 'Can we go home now?'

"Yes, Rose Tyler," the Doctor smiled, turning to the TARDIS, the Dalek following them. "Where do you think you're going, Dalek?"

"THORN."

"What?"

"THORN," the Dalek repeated, gliding over to stop in front of the Doctor and Rose. "I AM A THORN IN YOUR SIDE AND THORNS PROTECT ROSES. SO I AM DALEK THORN. WHERE ROSE TYLER GOES, SO DO I."

"Oh ho," the Doctor laughed without humor. "No you don't-"

Once again, the women in his life ganged up on him as Rose mentally pleaded with him to take the Dalek with them and the TARDIS opened the doors, allowing the Dalek, Thorn, to glide in with a quipped 'THANK YOU' to the space and time ship. Glaring at the ship, the Doctor took another step forward, his heavy work boot on the inside of the door when the little weasel, Adam came running up, short of breath.

"You guys better get out," Adam panted. He noted that Rose was awake and just watching him with narrowed eyes. "Van Statten's disappeared… they're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement!"

"'Bout time," Rose grumped weakly.

"Well," the Doctor smiled without it meeting his eyes down at the little human, "better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours, boy."

Turning, the Doctor was stopped by Adam again. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he turned to glare at the boy. "See, the thing is, I've always wanted to see the stars…" Adam trailed off.

"GO AND STAND OUTSIDE THEN," Thorn called from inside. "GET A TELESCOPE."

With a laugh, the Doctor gave Adam a little wave and stepped inside the TARDIS. When Adam tried to follow, calling out for the Doctor and Rose in concern, the ship slammed the doors closed in his face with a satisfied hum. Like hell she was allowing a pest to infect her rooms. Even she had standards.

 _Not this time_ , the ship sniffed in distain, whispering to Rose who giggled softly.

Adam watched in horror and amazement as the blue Police Box vanished before him.

* * *

Wolkniss watched for a few moments, knowing the Doctor and Rose were gone by now. He enjoyed the few moments he had to witness his best operative, the woman everyone called Diane Goddard, in her natural element. She was directing the staff on the destruction of files and artifacts that Van Statten had amassed over the years. Commanding was something that was always too easy for her to do, he mused as he walked over to her. A group of people were taking boxes and boxes of files away, including computers and the alien pieces that were too dangerous to chance ever being found if the base was located.

"Got this all under control?" Wolkniss asked as he stepped to her side. She was tiny compared to him. She offered him a bright smile, looking far different from the woman she had been portraying for so many years to get in close to Henry Van Statten.

"Yes, sir," Goddard grinned. "Anything deemed too dangerous to stay is being crated and shipped back to the vault in Cardiff. The rest as being burned or destroyed before the cleaner crew comes in and makes this place never been. Then fills it with cement."

"I'll be taking Project Messaline back to Cardiff with me" Wolkniss spoke softly, holding out a small alien looking tank about twice the size of a football.

Taking it with a tenderness one would never really associate with this woman, she gazed into the clear tank that was nestled in the frame. The golden frame seemed to cradle the clear pod that made up the center. Little lights and sensors were working constantly, monitoring the tiny life that was growing within it. Goddard took a moment to caress the pod almost lovingly, her eyes on the little fetus that was only about eleven days old but was about the size of a three month one.

Before taking it back, the soldier reached up and pulled his visor and mask off. Brilliant blue eyes glittered down at the slight woman and a smile that could make men, woman, and anything in between swoon was directed at her. A little dimple deepened to the left of his mouth, making the man that much more handsome.

"Make sure Yan gets that report to me," he told her with a wink. "Before you go wandering off again, Diane."

"Eventually," the woman grinned. "Take care of yourself. See you when I get back."

"You too, sexy," the man who called himself Wolkniss called as he vanished in a flash of blue lights, the scent of ozone left in his wake.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Daleks are black, the TARDIS is blue. If you bring litigation, Thorn will come for you.

 **A/N:** Well I think Thorn got a better reception than I was anticipating. It was beyond fantastic for me. I was looking forward to him coming into the story for so long.

There were a number of questions that were asked in the reviews. I am afraid I will not be answering them. Mwahaha! All will be revealed with it is time.

So on that note, I want to thank all my reviewers for taking the time to leave me a review. Also, thank you to all who have decided to follow this story. I'm so excited to see that I have over a 120 followers. It's simply _fantastic_! As always, thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read my story.

And now, more Thorn for your pleasures.

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 24:

It took Rose about four days to heal from the trauma her body suffered at the hands of Van Statten and the scientists that ran tests on her. The first two days, she was confined to the med bay, which she very loudly complained about. Just before bedtime on the second day, the Doctor gathered his grumpy Rose into his arms and carried her to his room of all places. When they stepped inside the room, he was amused to watch her face turn bright red with a blush and her complaints about being carried died down. She clung to his neck, hiding her face against his neck as he brought her to his bed. Chuckling, the Time Lord set the flustered newly known Gallifreyan hybrid down on the soft mattress. Rose was more than surprised that the Doctor merely tucked her in and placed a soft kiss to her forehead before instructing her to sleep.

While Rose had been stuck in the medical bay, she was introduced to Dalek Thorn. She had barely been awake when they left the bunker in Utah and didn't fully remember the Dalek coming on board with them. Thorn made it very plain to the Doctor that he would not leave the med bay until Rose Tyler was not in it or on her feet again. Rose was entertained to no end to listen to the two arguing almost like children at one point over her. At Rose's say so, through laughter, Thorn was allowed to remain in the med bay with Rose until she was well enough to leave. Thorn turned out to be more interesting than Rose thought he would be when she decided to share her DNA with him.

She learned in those two days, during her waking hours about her newly, self-appointed protector. He had been a soldier during the Time War, but when the Emperor's ship vanished, Thorn had gotten lost. By his thinking, he has been on Earth for about fifty years.

"TERRIBLE NAME FOR A PLANET, ROSE TYLER," Thorn told her one morning as the Doctor assisted her to sit up and eat. "MEANS DIRT IN SKAROIAN. PLANET DIRT. TERRIBLE."

The Doctor theorized that Thorn had somehow slipped through the Time Lock around the war and fallen through time. It didn't really surprise her thought, as she reminded the Doctor that nearly the same had happened to her. What did surprise her was to learn how weak Thorn actually was. He was weakened greatly, using most of his energy to help rescue her and protect the Doctor. Turned out the TARDIS was assisting him recover as well. Thankfully, and oddly enough, the space and time ship knew what to feed the Dalek to help him recover his strength and what to do to heal him back to normal. Best either Rose or the Doctor could reason out, it seemed Thorn and the TARDIS had come kind of agreement.

About midway through the second day, if you really could count days and nights on the TARDIS in the Vortex, Rose got restless. The Doctor had come running in when Thorn and the TARDIS had raised such an alarm when Rose tried to walk on her own, he couldn't not come racing. There he found his brave, stubborn girl arguing with Thorn and the ship as she clung to the wall, trying to make her way to the door. She refused to stay in bed a moment longer and Thorn was quite determined to see her rest and recover. The Doctor had to actually intervene between them, offering a compromise. She could stay in his room to rest, and Thorn could either stay here or the TARDIS can get him a room of his own. There was nothing in this world or the next that would convince the Doctor to allow a Dalek into his personal room.

This compromised turned out to be the best when it was discovered that the TARDIS had recreated the Zero Room. The Dalek happily took up residence in the room. Apparently it was set to help Time Lords and Daleks. When the Doctor pressed his brilliant ship for a reason why this was the case, she clammed up on him and refused to answer any inquires he had. Annoyed with the fact the TARDIS was doing things on her own, again, the Doctor just walked away grumbling to collect his girl and take her to the one place he had wanted her nearly since the first time she took his hand.

His bed.

That night, he brought her to his room for the first time. As she slept, the Doctor shrugged out of his leather jacket, jumper, and boots before crawling into the massive bed himself. He was been refusing sleep that his own body was screaming for in favor of looking after Rose. As soon as he laid on the mattress, Rose turned to him in her sleep and snuggled against his chest. With a tender smile that he only showed to her, the Time Lord wrapped Rose up in his arms once again and fell into a peaceful sleep.

For the next ten hours.

The Doctor woke before Rose did. He found himself curled around her smaller, softer form protectively. Her back to his chest and the soft curve of her arse nestled comfortably against his hips. A little groan was lost in her soft hair as he instinctively rocked forward, the hardness of his cock twitching a little as it rested heavily against the heat of her bum. Not even the hard fabric of his jeans stopped the heat of her. One of his hands had snuck up under her shirt and was possessively curved around the swell of a breast, the other hand pressed against the skin of her belly. His fingers flexed possessively making his sleeping beauty whimper softly in her sleep and wiggle against him. The hand against her stomach clenched as he hissed out his pleasure as she moved against his aching hardness.

Rose woke slowly to the feel of lips against the side of her neck. A low purr of appreciation rumbled her chest as she realized there was a familiar large, cool hand massaging absently at her full breasts, teasing the nipple lazily. The second hand drifting under the waist band of her sleeping shorts slowly, flexing and clenching against her warm skin. Arching her back against him, the Doctor let out a low growl in her ear as she pressed herself more insistently against the hard length against her ass. Without a word, Rose reached back to trail her fingers against the trapped iron hard flesh behind her. The Doctor grunted against her shoulder and bit down making her cry out breathily.

Carefully, Rose located the button of his jeans, idly wondering why in the name of the TARDIS he wore his jeans and jumper to bed. A little tug and she was able to work the button free as the Doctor started nibbling along the side of her neck. Unfortunately, the position did not afford her a lot of room to pull the zipper down. With a clear moan of regret, the Doctor pulled the hand that had been exploring the curls that hid her womanhood from him, he reached between them to pull down the zipper. He nearly groaned in relief as the pressure against his cock was gone. Then he did groan out loudly when Rose's small, hot hand found its way into his jeans and palmed his length through his pants.

Arching her back so her breast thrust into the Doctor's hand, she let out a whimper at finally feeling the size of the Doctor in her hand. He moaned against her neck again as she stroked him from tip to base and back, pinching the hard nipple trapped between his fingers. The hand that helped her get the zipper down was now gripping her hip and jerking her back against him, bucking his hips against her. Letting go of him, Rose let out a guttural moan of pleasure, the dampness between her thighs turning to a wet want, feeling him rutting against her. Unable to help herself, she pressed back into his thrusts making them both gasp out each other's names. Turning her head a little, Rose looked up into the beloved blue eyes of the Doctor before she pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss, rocking her hips in time with his thrusts.

The Doctor wasted no time in claiming her lips in a heated kiss. His tongue swept in to taste her again. Like a man who had been dying of thirst and hunger, he feasted on her lips, made love to her tongue with his own, drawing out low whimpers and moans of pleasure from his brilliant, clever girl. After spending nearly fourteen days in captivity, fearing for her safety and life after that horrible moment when he lost all contact with her, followed by two days of watching her in the medical bay, struggling to heal, he needed to remind her that she was his as much as he was hers. Neither of them wanted this to end as they writhed against each other, straining for pleasure, for release. For completion at each other's hands.

The door slamming open and Thorn _loudly_ greeting the pair ended the heated session all too effectively.

"IT HAS BEEN OVER TWELVE HOURS," Thorn called out as the pair separated quickly. "IT IS PASSED TIME FOR ROSE TYLER TO EAT. MUST EAT. NEED TO EAT."

The Doctor growled low in his throat as he sat up on the bed behind the red faced Rose. "Thorn, I think we can find our own food, thanks."

"DOCTOR," Thorn sighed, turning to eye them both up on the bed, "IT HAS BEEN OVER 12 HOURS SINCE ROSE TYLER HAS LAST EATEN. YOU ARE TOO CONCERNED WITH INJECTING HER WITH YOUR DNA TO REALIZE THIS."

Rose choked on her laughter as it was the Doctor's turn to blush hotly with embarrassment. He tried to stammer out a protest to that statement but the TARDIS just turned the lights up in his room and Thorn glided out of the room, stating he expected Rose in the gallery in five minutes to collect her breakfast.

"THE DOCTOR CAN FIX HIS OWN FOOD," Thorn tossed back as he exited the room.

"I will pull him apart, piece by piece," the Doctor grumbled darkly as he helped Rose sit up. "I will shove one of those bombs in the chest compartment, then I'm going to melt the rest of his metal down for parts!"

It would have been amusing if that only happened once. In the days that followed, Rose found herself either in the Doctor's bed, soothing him from his nightmares or him soothing her from her own, or him finding his way to her bed after hearing her calling out in her sleep. The events in the bunker were far worse than before. If she thought nightmares of being chased by a Dalek were terrifying before, recalling what they did to her before she was placed under was mind numbing. The Doctor offered to suppress the memories so she could sleep. With a loving smile, she kissed him and told him no. She would face it, like he faces his own demons. Together, they were stronger. Unfortunately, Thorn did not seem to approve of them sharing a bed, for whatever reason.

Every morning, he would wake them like a small child ready to start the day by slamming the door open to the room they were sleeping in and demand the Doctor let Rose get up. And every morning, the Doctor would yell at Thorn to stop telling him what to do on his own ship. Rose would just bury her face in her pillow and either laugh or smother a groan of frustration at being woken against her will. What never helped at all was the fact the TARDIS was on Thorn's side on this whole thing. Making poor Rose wonder what happened as it seemed that the ship had been wanting them to get closer.

The TARDIS just hummed happily and said nothing.

After she recovered, Rose found her way back into the gym, working out once again. The first time she was located in there, the music pumping in the room as she moved through one of the graceful form of one of the alien styles when the Doctor come looking for her. His annoyance only increased to see that Thorn was in the room, just watching Rose as sweat poured down her face.

Eventually, Thorn explained to Rose, much to her glee, what he did to Van Statten as revenge for everything he had done. As per her orders, Thorn swore he did not kill Van Statten, even if the man likely deserved it, Thorn grumbled. Rose really had a hard time not laughing at the Dalek. That mechanical voice grumbling was a thing of beauty. He told Rose about how he took the lift up to the office and confronted Van Statten and the Goddard woman. After getting in Van Statten's face, he nearly gave the human a heart attack when Thorn shouted "EXTERMINATE!". Van Statten had hit the floor in a sobbing heap, blubbering about just wanting to help. Thorn told the pathetic human that his 'help' was never wanted nor will be ever needed. Turning to Goddard, she eyed the Dalek up.

"SHE ASKED ME WHY I DID NOT EXTERMINATE VAN STATTEN LIKE I SAID," Thorn was telling Rose one morning while she and the Doctor ate breakfast.

"What did you tell her?" Rose asked, curious.

"THAT I WAS NOT LIKE HIM," Thorn's voice seemed to shrug. "THE WOMAN TRIED TO DEFEND WHAT HE DID. SHE SAID IT WAS NOT LIKE WE WERE HUMAN. NOT OKAY. VERY NOT OKAY."

The Doctor snorted, still giving the Dalek the evil eye. "Typical stupid ape mentality."

"Oi," Rose poked him in the side. "Watch it. My mum is a one of those 'stupid apes', Mister."

"Doctor," the Time Lord corrected with a cheeky grin. "So, Dalek, what happened next? I'm sure Rose wants to know, and I want you to stop talking soon. Thanks."

Rose knew her Doctor better than he thought, he would rather die and not regenerate before admitting that to a Dalek.

"HAVE YOU TRIED YOUR OWN ADVICE?" Thorn quipped. "TO FINISH, I ASKED THE WOMAN IF WE HAD EXPERIMENTED ON THEM, WOULD IT BE ACCEPTABLE BECAUSE TO US THEY ARE THE ALIENS. SHE ONLY LOOKED AT ME BEFORE STEPPING TO THE SIDE AND LET ME PASS."

"Not bad," the Doctor hummed a little, taking Rose's hand in his own. Seeing her yawn, he smiled gently. "Sleepy, my Rose? We are still in the Vortex. If you want you can take a nap. Or maybe we can go see your mum?"

Rose shuddered "Do you want to be slapped?"

"WHY WOULD THE TYLER MOTHER SLAP THE DOCTOR? WHICH I WOULD PAY TO SEE," Thorn asked.

"She doesn't like the Doctor," Rose giggled as the Doctor helped her stand from the table. "She thinks he stole me."

"DID HE?"

"I did not, thank you very much!" the Doctor growled at the pair as he stood up. "I asked, she agreed. End of story. Bit of hush from you two." He trailed off grumbling about Jackie, calling her a battle axe.

The rest of that week ended up being more fun that it should have been.

The Doctor finally caved and pulled Rose into the med bay again to run a few tests on her of his own.

As she sat on the exam table, Rose swung her legs back and forth in boredom. The Doctor had been oddly tight lipped on the reason for the tests, but Rose had a bit of an idea what they were about. She was a little curious herself what they would say.

"Rose," the Doctor finally called out to her, motioning her to his side.

He was sitting at one of the monitoring stations in the room, the screen illuminating his face as he looked over the information scrolling by. Rose leaned against his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, peering at the screen.

"Doctor," Rose murmured in his ear when he had yet to explain what she was seeing.

The Time Lord jumped a little when her little tongue teased the outer shell of his ear before she nipped at it. Closing his eyes, he leaned back into her with a rumbling purr, wordlessly encouraging her to continue. With a grin, she happily complied as she nibbled down his ear to his neck.

"What's the final judgement?" she asked softly as she placed little kitten like licks on his neck.

"Mm did you know you aren't fully human?" the Doctor asked, leaning back more in the chair, forcing her to step back. Keeping her hands on his shoulders, she looked down into his brilliant eyes.

"Am I?" she asked, blinking a few times. Her tone had his eyes narrowing at her.

"You knew?"

"Not really," she shrugged lightly. "Before I came back, I didn't register as human most of the time. Best John and my dad could come up with was that the event that happened to give me telepathy also may have altered my DNA." Tapping her chin, she thought about it a bit more. "Honestly, Doctor, I didn't think any physical changed carried over. I was surprised enough that some of the mental ones carried over."

Snorting at her, the Doctor sat forward to look over the screen again. "The tests do show that something caused a mutation in you, but it can't or won't pinpoint how or when."

"So what am I if not human?" she grinned down at the Doctor now, the tip of her tongue once again peeking out the corner of her mouth.

Turning in his chair, the Doctor placed his hands on Rose's hips, drawing her to him. Her smaller hands rested on his shoulders as she allowed him to guide her to stand between his knees.

"Best I can guess," he said, "you are part Gallifreyan."

Rose frowned a moment, trying to remember that race. As she recalled the race and planet of origin, her eyes widened and looked down at her Doctor. John had never told her what race she had mostly changed into. She never questioned it either, deciding she must be something completely new. She had trusted John with everything. Now, she was questioning him. Had he known and not told her? Why?

"So what you're saying, Doctor," Rose tried for a light tone, smiling again, "is that I'm not a stupid ape? Only partially one now?"

Her laughter drowned out his cry of indignation.

* * *

The Doctor was having a hard time believing, that with everything he had seen in his 1000 years of life if he were honest, the fact that a Dalek has taken it upon itself to become the body guard of an Earth girl whom DNA was partially mutated to make her a hybrid Gallifreyan-human mix. The universe is many things, he knew first hand. But this was something else completely. It was like his worst nightmare and fondest dream rolled into one.

It had been over a month since the events of Utah had changed things between him and Rose. They shared a bed more often than not now. Every morning, Thorn would wake them like a small child on a sugar high or a puppy wanting to go outside. Every evening now, he and Rose had returned to their routine from before, sparring and working out together. She claimed it was to get her body back into shape, which the Doctor disagreed. She was perfect as she was to him. He proved that to her, which she agreed with his reasoning rather enthusiastically, on the mat in the gym. They still had yet to be coming intimate with each other, but both sensed that time was coming soon when they would fully share their bodies with one another.

The Doctor thanked whatever deity in the cosmos that during those heated moments when he had Rose under his tongue, her hips bucking up as he feasted on her center, that Thorn did _not_ decide to bother them.

During the couple months that followed and the adventures that came with it, the trio visited the market planet again to get a few parts for the TARDIS. Thorn refused to leave Rose's side while they walked in the market. The Doctor separated from them to make his purchase. Imagine his surprise and shock when he met back up with them and the Dalek was no longer gold in color.

"What do you think, Doctor?" Rose grinned at him with the cheeky grin of hers.

"He's … blue," the Doctor blinked a few times.

"TARDIS blue," Rose laughed, hugging the war machine turned bodyguard.

"I LIKE IT," Thorn announced, almost sounding happy about it.

The Dalek in front of him had been re-colored to match the color of his beloved ship. The golden metal was replaced with a shiny, smooth coat of rich blue. The metal trimming of the war machine was a bright silver, almost white. Whoever did this took extra care to make Thorn look good. Looking around him, the Doctor ran his hand over the top of his head a few times, the short bristles of his hair grounding him. This was not happening. Didn't these people know what a bloody Dalek was?

Not likely, thinking about it. The Time War did erase most knowledge of the existence of both Daleks and Time Lords. Few knew the races were even real.

But then again, Skaro, unlike Gallifrey, was still standing.

* * *

Leaning against the doors of the TARDIS, Rose looked at the Doctor who grinned at her. That last little adventure was more than he hoped for. Thorn just glided out of the control room, muttering about them never finding a nice place to visit.

"ALWAYS WITH THE RUNNING," the Dalek could he heard as he moved further in the ship. "ALWAYS WITH THE DANGER. MAGNETS THEY ARE. I'M GOING BACK TO MY MOVIE. SCREW THIS."

Chuckling, Rose moved to the jump seat and sank down onto the soft leather. "You know, he has a point."

"No, he doesn't," the Doctor laughed, looking over at Rose. "It is not my fault."

"So, you didn't mean to land us in the middle of a news space station during the time of the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire?" Rose purrs, sliding up behind the Doctor to wrap her arms around his waist. "Nor did you mean to reveal to the world that all the news channels were being edited and monitored by a giant alien blob that some frozen wanker called Max?"

Turning in her arms, the Doctor pressed a kiss to her lips. "I did not. I thought I was showing you something amazing and new. Course you already dealt with it before. Let me wander around like a daft fool, you did. Cheeky minx."

That made Rose laugh, grinning up at him with the tip of her little pink tongue sticking out.

"Pretty much," she quipped. "It was new to you, after all. Why ruin your fun? Sides, it was nice to get to have a zaffic again."

"Prat," the Doctor chuckled, kissing her softly again. "Are you okay though? The electricity and all."

"Better then okay," Rose reassured him. "It hurt worse last time, but then last time I was still only human. Now I'm only mostly human."

Ever since he told her about her changes, she had teased him mercilessly that she was only "mostly a stupid ape" now. Rose took the news of her mutation in stride, having already suspected something like from before. With a few of her abilities having carried over into this timeline, she figured she had retained part of her changes. She would have been lying if she had she expected it, she hadn't. The mental carry over was one thing, the physical carry over was not expected at all. But, like she did, Rose Tyler adapted and rolled with it. Now, she was more resistance to harm and had a higher tolerance to temperatures of extremes. So far, that was all either she or the Doctor had noticed.

The Doctor wanted to run a few more tests but Rose told him that she was all tested out. After spending so long as a test subject for Van Statten's amusement, and before that, she had run a gauntlet of tests back in Torchwood in the alternate reality that she really didn't want to bother. What she didn't tell him was that if the event that changed her does indeed happen again, which she feared it would, then more changes were coming. Personally, Rose saw no reason to go through all it for a fourth time just to confirm what she already knew would happen. Thankfully, the Doctor, albeit begrudgingly, agreed with her.

However, like everything else in his life, this time of peace and fun was bound to hit a snag. He just had no idea it would come in the form of a planet even he didn't know much about.

* * *

The ground of the new planet was almost spongey as they stepped from the TARDIS. Thorn got to the door and looked down at the ground and made a noise of disgust. The muddy ground, the texture like clay mixed with mud, was a soft olive color. The Dalek turned away from the Doctor huffing about mud in his gears and something that sounded a lot like "NOT ON YOUR LIFE" coming out of him as he went back inside. The Doctor looked almost confused before Rose took his hand and tugged him away from the ship.

"He's still holding that storm against me on Ulfryc, isn't he?" the Doctor had to ask.

"Yeah, he is," Rose sighed with a little grin. "Now, tell me where we are."

"You mean to tell me, Rose Tyler," the Doctor started slowly, "that you do _not_ know where we are?"

"Nope!" she told him gleefully, popping her 'p' with a grin.

The Doctor laughed as he closed the doors to the TARDIS, listening to her concerned hums echoing in his mind. She wasn't acting like something was wrong per say, just a bit off. Brushing it off in the spirit of adventure, the Time Lord looked up at the shimmering green sky curiously. Three suns lit up the day, making Rose cover her eyes and mutter something about sunglasses.

"You know," Rose commented as she looked over in the distance at the mountains that sloped up sharply, "I can count on one hand the number of times we have visited an alien planet verse how many times we've ended up on a station or ship."

"And yet, we can hit _your_ planet with frightening regularity," the Doctor nodded, looking about as well. "Should get shirts made up we're there so often."

"What? Like 'I saved the Earth and all I got was-"

"Aggro?" the Doctor grinned down at her, making her laugh.

He loved the sound of her laugh.

"But seriously, where are we?" Rose asked again as she stepped away from him to explore the immediate area. "maybe when is a good one too."

"Rose," the Doctor called to her in a soft voice. Turning her noticed him looking down at something on the ground. Moving over to him, he pointed. "Look."

There on the ground was this scraggly specimen of a flower. Kneeling down next to the little bloom, Rose studied it for a moment. The petals were a bright, daring shade of red, the only color they could see in the vast desert like area of olive green colored mud. Gently, she stroked the petals, enjoying the soft feel of the velvet like texture of them, even as her fingertips tingled a little. Giggling, she stood up and looked about.

"That flower would be the rarest bloom in all of the universe," she mused with a smile. "The last of its kind and yet here, in this place, it found the strength to bloom and carry on."

She glanced at him as she spoke. He easily caught the double meaning of her words and stepped close again to take her hand in his. "It could be as common as a daisy too. The first of many to bloom in the three sun springtime."

He wasn't dismissing her words or intent. He had a double meaning of his own, one he honestly doubted she caught. But that was okay for him. It was a topic for another place and another time if things were to go farther between them. Her smile was more the spring to him. Feeling foolish at his train of thoughts, the Doctor blushed lightly, the tips of his ears turning pink. Coughing, he tried to act like he hadn't been wondering what Rose Tyler would look like as a mother, or if because of the change in her DNA they could potentially have children the natural way. Or the fact he was imagining her heavy with child, which was impossible, he knew.

He was a Time Lord.

He was sterile, thanks to the witches of Karn.

"Well, there you go," he murmured, his voice gravelly making him clear his throat. "You're first contact with alien life on its home turf, Rose Tyler."

She grinned up at him again. "And where is here, exactly?"

With a lazy shrug of his shoulders, the leather jacket making a soft creak at the movement he grinned back at her. "Dunno! Edge of the galaxy somewhere."

As they started away from the TARDIS, Rose let her gaze take it all in. Being somewhere new was always thrilling to her. The Doctor had been trying to take her places she didn't know so he could show off and impress her with his genius.

"Hm," he stopped, looking at the green sky a moment before looking head. His blue eyes narrowing in thought. "Come to think of it, that was possibly one the smoothest landings we've had. Quicker than normal, like something in the area drew us in."

"I really hope that isn't the case," Rose groaned. "Last time we were drawn in by something, we got separated and then experimented on for fourteen days. "

"Let's have a quick poke about before we decided whether to stay or pack it up," the Doctor suggested, setting off up the muddy rise again.

A little giggle at his side had him glancing over at his yellow and pink girl. "It's bouncy here," she grinned. "Gravity is less too. I feel lighter and I can tan three times as fast as normal."

The Doctor couldn't stop the grin even if he wanted to. "Tell you what, if we like the view from this hilltop, we can break out the deck chairs," he offered.

"Done," Rose nodded and laughed as they crested the rise.

The pair stopped as the smiles fell from their faces. Below them was a valley. What they had both thought were sharp mountains that looked to be shaped like pyramids turned out to be not be mountains at all. They were pyramids. Like something from a Hollywood set, or ancient Egypt. Complete with overseers with whips and bulging muscles watching and abusing lines of thin, frail people who were dragging massive stone blocks. As they watched, one of the frail looking men stumbled and fell to the ground, dropping his basket full of rocks and rumble. Rose gasped, covering her mouth as they witnessed the acts of brutality worthy of antiquity Earth. One of the massive overseers walked over to the man and started laying into the man on the ground with a leather whip.

"God!" Rose gasped, her eyes flashing gold a moment. "There is no need for that! What is going on? Transplanted ancient Egyptians on the edge of the universe using chain gangs?"

"Doubt it," the Doctor narrowed his eyes as he watched the display. "This is close to what the Fourth Dynasty was like. They are even using the same building methods, but this is different. Not the same. They look human."

They kept watching, both sets of eyes going hard as the whipcrack scored through the air, covering the man's back in four thick red strips. He was finally taken away from the cruel overseer by two other workers back towards where he was working. Weakly, the man got to his feet and struggled to return to work.

"Act human too," the Doctor growled softly.

"This is horrible," Rose whispered sadly. "Think we could do something?"

"No."

Rose's eyes snapped to the Doctor. He was looking behind them, his voice tense. Rose nearly cursed when she realized they weren't alone anymore. How did she not notice them approach? She had been pretty involved with watching the scene below. Turning slowly, she spotted what the Doctor was watching.

"While I don't have a problem with that," the Doctor spoke lightly, even as he eased slightly towards Rose, "but I don't reckon _they're_ too keen about that idea, love."

Slowly Rose raised her hands at the same time as the Doctor. Behind them were four of the overseers. Each one of them holding a heavy whip in one hand and a gun of non Earth origins in their other. Glancing at each other, Rose had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as the Doctor started grinning widely at them.

"Ok, so what's the charge?" he asked, grinning. "Trespassing on sacred land? Nicking secrets so we can build bigger pyramids down the road?"

"Trust me," Rose put in, "whatever you take us for, you're wrong."

'Would this be the fourth or fifth time we'll be arrested for where we are standing?' Rose mental giggled at the Doctor.

'Sixth.'

'Well, at least this time it won't be for what I'm wearing,' she sighed. 'Or what I'm not wearing.'

The four men only stepped closer, ignoring the pair. It mildly was unnerving to Rose, whose eyes narrowed. It was like they were studying them. The urge to growl at them bubbled in her throat. It was like a predator eyeing up potential prey. Or sport. She could feel her hackles rising the closer they got. Something wasn't right about these men, and it had nothing to do with their apparent leather and whip fetish.

"Put down the guns and we'll explain why," the Doctor offered. He also noted the way the men were watching them. Normally he would be gritting his teeth to keep from lashing out due to the looks Rose would be getting. But this time, the four men were interested equally in both of them and yet at the exact same time, not even remotely interested.

After taking another step towards them, the four overseers moved to fan out, attempting to surround the pair. Rose tried to keep them all in her sight when a burning pain sung up her leg after the sound of a whip cracking. Looking down, she was mildly shocked to see the end of a heavy whip wrapped tightly around her ankle.

"Too far, mate," the Doctor snarled at the man. Moving swiftly, the Doctor easily kicked the whip out of the man's hand. Rose wasted no time in getting herself free as the Doctor started to wrestle with the larger man over his gun.

A quick check told her the overseers were no longer paying her attention but leveling their guns on the Doctor. With a growl, Rose slammed herself into the nearest one to her, sending him flying backwards. With a speed that actually surprised her, Rose easily side stepped as another overseer lunged for her. As he hurled past her, she brought up her knee, smashing it into his face and trying to snag the gun.

'Got to love lower gravity,' she mentally sang to the Doctor.

Grabbing the gun away from the well-oiled overseer, Rose turned to use it as a threat, knowing she would never actually use a live gun on people. As she turned, the gun was knocked from her hands, sending it flying. A pair of large hands covered her wrists, surprising her. How did she not hear the man coming? He squeezed tightly making her cry out in pain and struggle against his hold.

"Rose!" the Doctor called out, breathing hard as this was taking more than he thought it should be to take these guys down. "You okay?"

"Never… better!" Rose grunted as she struggled against her capture. He was grinning at her for a second, thinking he got the upper hand. Narrowing her eyes, she dropped all her weight, going limp in his grip. Dropping down onto her bum, Rose was able to lean back, drawing her knees to her chest. In a single smooth motion, she kicked out with both feet, connecting square in the gut of her attacker. He grunted at the sudden force and was forced to release Rose as she kicked him away from her. The force of it, before the man thought to let go brought Rose back up to her feet, panting.

"Rose! Leg it!" The Doctor shouted at her as he was engaged with another one of the overseers. Two were lying at his feet groaning in pain. "Back to the TARDIS! Get to Thorn, Rose!"

With a little nod, not liking this plan at all, Rose turned to make a sprint towards the space and time ship not too far from them. Both the Doctor and Rose would hear the worried hum of the TARDIS in the back of their minds. She was just as confused and concerned over this turn of events as they were. Unfortunately, the universe had other plans it seemed. The overseer who had originally whipped Rose was standing in her way, back on his feet now. He was slowly driving her backward, hoping to cut off her escape as he lunged for her. Rose hopped back easily, grinning. She knew everything would be okay. The Doctor was racing towards them now.

The color drained out of Rose's face when she felt the soggy earth under her feet start to crumble.

Looking over her shoulder, she found herself standing on the very edge of the cliff. Swallowing hard, she ignored the sheer drop or the tiny people below her in the valley working. The ground crumbled a bit more as she tried to move herself from the edge while circling around the overseer. Rose heard a bellow from the overseer in front of her before stinging, galvanizing pain burned up her arm following the cracking of a heavy whip.

It was like time slowed for her and the Doctor. Looking back, she saw it was the Doctor holding the other end of the whip, the overseer at his feet holding the back of his head. The Time Lord looked frantic as the ground gave out under her.

Wrapping her fingers around the thick leather, Rose held tight as she dropped. The instinctive scream got lodged in her throat before she was pulled up short. Her shoulder protested the suddenly stop as she dangled in the open air by the whipcord. Rose looked up at the Doctor came into view above her, she tried to offer him a smile, ignoring the sheer rock drop and the wide green sky around her.

"Hold on, Rose!" the Doctor gasped, pulling with all his might. "Just hold on! I got you!"

"You too!" Rose shouted back up, focusing on his face only.

He could feel the fear rolling around in her mind, and how his brave golden girl was pushing it down, the sheer faith in him she had as he pulled her back to safety. When the Doctor saw her drop his hearts stopped for a moment. He would not lose her, not like this. Not ever. There was nothing in this universe or the next that could take her from him.

Or him from her.

Rose watched the Doctor's eyes. He was frantic and panicked over the situation. She felt it all too clear as well as the words whispering in his mind, about how he will never allow her to leave him. Under normal circumstances, she would be a little scared over the level of dark possession in the tone of his thoughts. But she knew her Doctor, knew why he Time Lord was thinking this way. Because she thought the exact same thing.

Taking a deep breath, Rose reached up with her other hand and started to pull herself up as the Doctor was hauling the cord up slowly. He grinned down at her, sending her rolling waves of affection. The Doctor kept hauling her up, hand over hand mechanically. He refused to allow himself to focus on his fears at the moment. Only the task of bring Rose back to him. When she was within range, the Doctor reached out for her, his muddy hand wrapping around her forearm. She reached for him as well, smiling brightly, her hot hand gripping at his forearm as he dragged her up over the ridge. He offered her an enormous grin, relief flooding through both of them.

Then the Doctor was snatched away from her.

"No!" Rose screamed both mentally and out loud as she pulled herself over the edge.

The Doctor was being pulled back by two of the overseers, one of them pressed a gun to the back of his head. He was struggling against the slablike hands that were holding him back. Rose darted forward, snarling at the two men who were threatening the Doctor when a pair of those massive hands clamped down on her upper arms in a vice like grip. She let out a cry, knowing she would have a couple of hand like bruised there later. Kicking out, she attempted to dig her feet into the soft ground. The man holding her only lifted her up as a second attempted to press the barrel of his gun to her jaw.

Rose Tyler was furious at this point. Her right leg snapped out and caught the gun wielding overseer easily in the jaw, forcing him back from her with a groan. She hoped she had broken it. The Doctor watched with wide eyes, unable to believe this was happening again. They were being separated all over again! But she was fighting like the hell cat she was, he thought with pride. His Rose wasn't making it easy for the men to get a handle of her. He fought as well, getting a good enough positioning that he was able to bodily throw one of his two handlers over his shoulder and away from him. Shaking free of the second set of hands, he started forward again towards Rose.

"Get off me!" Rose snarled, still struggling angrily against her captor. "If you'd just try talking instead of – "

"Let her go!" the Doctor bellowed as he was tackled to the ground now, one of the massive overseers pinning him to the soft green earth. "We aren't doing anything! Just let us explain – "

The pair were cut off as the sound of some kind of aircraft swallowed their words. Looking up, the both noticed a pair of vehicles, must like a helicopter but with blue light of a vortex instead of rotor blades. One landed closer to the Doctor, nearly on top of the TARDIS. The second landed closer to Rose. To her horror, the overseer that was holding her brutally tight started to frogmarch her towards it.

"Oh, hell no!" Rose growled, digging her heels into the mud. "Doctor!"

The door of the vehicle closest to Rose slide open as the overseer picked her bodily up, continuing to walk forward.

"Doctor!" she screamed out again. "Doctor, I can't stop them! Help!"

The Time Lord was struggling frantically, straining to get to her side as she was taken farther and farther away from him. This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening! His eyes never left Rose and the overseer as they come closer to the hover craft.

"Rose!" He cried out, baring his teeth. "Let go! Rose! Don't struggle! Don't let them hurt you! I'll find you! I promise, I'll find you! ROSE!"

Even as her feet kicked out, planting on the sides of the open portal into the black, cold vehicle, Rose refused to give up yet. She was not letting them put her in there without a fight! As she struggled, she could hear the Doctor yelled out to her, but she couldn't see him anymore.

"Wherever they take you, I'll get you back!"

The desperation in his voice made her start struggling wildly. She couldn't believe this was happening to them again! Sure, they had been arrested for so many different reasons they had started keeping track of them for fun, but they were never separated. Her mind blanked for a moment, remembering Utah and all the horror that happened there. It was in that moment, the overseers were able to toss her, none too gently into the empty hold. Scrambling to her knees, she turned with the intention of launching herself at the men, heedless of their guns when a surge of numbness rocked through her body. Rose dropped to the cold, unfeeling metal floor, her limbs stiff and numb.

" _Doctor!_ " Rose screamed as the doors slide shut, locking her away in the darkness.

" _No-_ "

She could feel the ship lurch as it took off. The air pressure thickened around her, making her feel as if she was underwater. She called out with her mind, feeling the Doctor's presence dropping away from her all too fast. Then she was alone again, in her mind and physically. Closing her eyes, she tried to force the thoughts of Van Statten's bunker away from her mind. She wasn't that weak anymore.

And where ever they were taking her, she swore, she would get back to the Doctor. Nothing could stop her.

Not now, not then. Not ever again.

Rose started awake on a different craft.

Unsure when she had fallen asleep, she looked around her new surroundings. Apparently, she was transferred to a different vehicle. Looking out the window next to her, she saw the endless darkness of space. The stars shone like diamonds in the distance. Frowning a little, she placed a hand against the thick glass. She knew for a fact that unlike what many people thought, space was not black and void. It was colorful and full. But in here, she could barely see the iridescent clouds that shifted in the sky. Or the deep, varying colors that made up the darkness.

Leaning back in her seat, Rose counted about a hundred empty seats around her. Silently, she mused this must be the transportation shuttle. But for what? And why? She could tell, from the muted buzzing in the back of her mind, she was far away from the TARDIS and the Doctor. Once again, she pushed away the thoughts of the bunker.

Sighing, Rose covered the part of her hoodie that was the Doctor's muddy handprint on it, drawing on his strength. She knew he would find her, if she didn't find him first. A little smile curled her lips as she thought about all the times they had been arrested for some stupid reason or another. No one ever thought to separate the two of them, only one stupid human had thought that. Now, someone else had the idea, and Rose was intent on making sure whoever that was would be very sorry.

Separating a Time Lord and a Gallifreyan was dangerous enough, especially when the pair are a nearly mated pair. But to separate the Doctor and the Bad Wolf, now that was nearly on cosmic levels of dangerous.

Eventually, Rose dozed in and out, thinking of her Doctor and Thorn. The ship rocking about as it made re-entry onto a different planet woke Rose. Lazily, she stretched her neck, letting it pop and loosen up. As the rocking and movement of the ship stopped, Rose stood from her seat and stretched her back. Shaking out the stiffness from the achingly long flight, she was not surprised with the door slip open and two people stepped into the cabin with her.

At first glance, they looked human. Both of them were black wearing drab, grey uniforms. It was a man and a woman, both sporting matching sour looks. For two ticks, Rose almost looked for a hidden camera. The pair looked like something out of an American reality show, from the outfits to the expressions to their extremely American like accents.

"Your name is Rose Tyler?" the woman asked, looking at a clip board.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rose just nodded, adopting the Doctor's signature stance for the moment. "That's me."

"I'm Warder Blanc," the woman stated, sounding all too bored. "This is Warder Norris. You've been assigned to Detention Centre Six on Justice Beta."

Glancing at the man, Rose was almost taken back by his size. Where the woman, Blanc was slim and wiry, Norris was broad and meaty looking. She had a look about her like this was completely beneath her. Norris mere presence screamed 'don't mess with me'.

"Detention, huh?" Rose quipped, looking at them with no fear. "Don't you think I'm a bit beyond writing lines after school?"

No reactions.

With a sigh, Rose tried again. "Look, I could give you the song and dance of how I don't belong here, I'm not from around here, they're been a mistake, blah blah blah."

Norris snorted a little at her comment, but otherwise remained impassive. Blanc muttered something about how she didn't have any identification.

"I do have some," Rose chuckled at their expense. "But like you'd believe anything I have to say. According to him," she nodded at Norris, "I'm a waste of time and space. And you," she looked at Blanc, "look like a cat that was just given a new toy. So can we skip this shit and move on? I have things I need to get done."

The pair blinked at her a moment, well more Blanc did. If Rose wasn't mistaken, she thought she almost saw what looked like pride flash in Norris dark eyes for a fraction of a second. Rose said nothing else, not really wanting to see which of these two would opt to play good cop next and which would play bad cop. Her eyes scanned the area again to check for any hidden cameras before she passed by Norris out the door. Blanc hurried to her side.

"Look, Rose," Blanc tried, "I get that you are probably really confused right now. Am I right?" Rose glanced at her a moment as they kept walking down the hallway. "Anyway, we brought along some of the girls to help you settle in. They're waiting for you. They'll show you the ropes, watch out for you."

Rose stopped and looked back at Blanc. So, she wants to play Good Cop in this little play? Fine. She wasn't going to be the one to burst the Warder's bubble. Show the ropes huh? Turning back around, Rose quipped out a little "Thanks!" before she kept going.

Snorting a little, Rose made her way alone through a see-through plastic tunnel that mildly reminded her of that old American alien movie 'ET'. Lifting her chin, Rose walked with a confidant that most wouldn't see from someone being lead to a potential slaughter. A little smile played over Rose's lips as she thought of the last 'welcoming committee' that showed themselves before her and the Doctor at the last prison they found themselves in.

That had almost been worth the price of admission, she thought with a chuckle.

The doors swished open, letting Rose into a white boxy room. Pushing her hair out of her face, Rose started pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. So, the welcoming party was only four girls in grey smocks and what she guessed they thought were scary expressions.

"Hi," she called out with a smile that never reached her eyes. "I'm Rose."

The four didn't react, other than to clench their fists, studying her. "Right," Rose thought, "they're going to show me the ropes, sure. The end of a noose maybe." Glancing behind her, she checked to see if either of the Warders were coming. The sound of movement turned Rose's attention to the four as they approached.

"Back off," Rose warned on a growl. If there were no Warders to stop them, she was in the clear.

The warning landed on deaf ears as the four kept coming. Wetting her lips, Rose shifted her weight onto her back foot. Flexing her fingers out wide before curling them slowly into a fist, the knuckles popping with ease.

"Last warning, girls," Rose offered, her eyes landing on a burly but pretty looking girl with spikey red hair. "Let me guess, you're the leader here to show the new girl her place, right?"

The girl smiled showing she had no front teeth. "Name's Kazta. And your _place_ is under my boot, bitch."

"Okay," Rose watched them. "I have one more question for you all, then." Making sure to look each in the eye as a slow, deadly smile curved her lips before she asked them:

"Tell me, girls, are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of this stuff. Only a few original characters what will be debuting... eventually. So, not mine, don't sue me.

 **A/N:** Wow. Just wow. 118 reviews. That is just amazing! Thank you everyone! I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this story and Thorn. My Sassy Dalek has a big future ahead of him, I promise.

Now in case some of you are wondering, this little arc is heavily influenced and taken from the novel "The Monsters Inside" by Steve Cole. It happens to be one of my favorite 9th Doctor stories. I only changed up a few things and focused only on Rose's side of the story. I really recommend reading it if you get a chance to. Like my reviewer, Miriam Who said, it's a good one and worth the read.

So many reviewers, so little time! Thank you, all of you, for taking the time to leave me a review and your thoughts. Thank to each of you who favored and/or followed this story. Welcome to all the new ones, as well. It is because of you people that I have the drive to keep up the story. I want to see everyone's reactions when I get around to the real issues lurking in the shadows. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. All of you.

And now... back to our beautiful bad ass, our one and only, Bad Wolf.

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 25: Get Your Riot Gear

Funny, Rose thought as she stood outside the Governor's office on Justice Beta's Detention Center Six. Her mum always thought it would be Mickey who would land himself in jail for his computer habits. And yet here she was, Rose Marion Tyler, in a prison again, waiting to see the man or woman in charge to plead her case of innocence that no one will believed. Again. Really didn't help she made Warder Blanc mad when she decided to enjoy her welcoming party. Or snarked at Warder Norris.

Or started a small riot in the kitchen earlier today.

A little smile graced Rose's face, ignoring the split lip she was sporting from the lucky shot from one of Katza's flunkies.

Worth it, Rose mused happily to herself.

Shifting her weight, Rose looked around the room curiously, ignoring the evil eye she was getting from Blanc. It made the Warder so furious to know that Rose was not afraid of her or anyone else in this place. She treated it all as a temporary amusement, a little stop for the time being before she was off again with that man she called the Doctor. Blanc had been playing this game a long time and she had never had anyone react like this slip of a girl had. Blanc's mind went back to the question she heard float back to her and Norris as they approached the "welcome room".

 _Tell me, girls, are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?_

Warder Blanc was unsure why the sound of Rose's voice asking that sent shivers up her spine. Or why it caused Norris to freeze up for a fraction of a second before he walked past her in a hurry to reach the room.

Rose was mostly ignoring the two Warders who thought it best to escort her here. The room was pretty unimpressive for the Governor of a prison planet's detention area. But then again, she was used to something else when in these situations. There was at least air conditioning here, which was heavenly to her, not that she would vocalize it. The air in the main detention center was as close to Hell as Rose could get to without being on that awful piece of a planet again. There was also carpet, trying to give the area a classy feel and a wooden desk.

That was empty.

Blanc moved Rose forward towards the massive double doors that led to the Governor's office. Tuning out Blanc again as the Warder called out to the man in charge. No, Rose's attention was on the fact that the door was slightly open and showing an eerie blue light flickering from inside. A smell that Rose would likely never forget came wafting out of the office, the smell of decay and bad breath. Freezing for a moment, her eyes narrowed. This was very familiar to her.

Looking at the two Warders, Rose almost warned them to not enter the room. Almost. Taking a deep breath, she called on her past training as a Torchwood agent. She would need more information before she went and leapt to the conclusion her brain was screaming at her. There is no way one of _them_ would be that obvious.

After a moment, the light died away and a voice beckoned the small party into the room. Norris' massive hand clamped onto Rose's shoulder, making her jump, startling her out of her thoughts as he marched her inside behind Blanc. Sitting at the desk in the room was what she supposed was a human. If humans were that large and overweight and disheveled looking. Frankly, she thought he looked like an ill-fitted skin suit.

Someone has low standards, Rose thought, if that is one of them. Or a skin suit.

The man's silvery fringed hair covered up his forehead, so if it was a skin suit, she couldn't tell. There was no way to check for a zipper unless she was up on him. He looked at the trio expectantly.

"I'm sorry, sir," Blanc started, sounding like a different person, all soft spoken and submissive. "There was a strange light. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes," the Governor waved Blanc off. "S'this light my wife sent me. Says it's relaxing." He told them as he flicked the thing on, displaying the electric blue light.

"I heard salt lamps work better," Rose chimed in, earning her a heavy grip to the back of her neck.

"Apologies, sir," Blanc offered, glaring at Rose who just grinned back, "but-"

The Warder was cut off by a loud belch. Rose merely arched a brow at the display.

"Excuse me," the Governor looked uncomfortable. "Something I ate isn't agreeing with me. Now, what's this disturbance?"

"Sir, you were scheduled to meet this girl, Rose Tyler at twelve hundred," Blanc started, apparently recovering from the shock of the other man's burp. "I've had to bring her to you sooner for disciplining. She's a disruptive influence, sir."

Rose looked at Blanc, resisting the urge to smile proudly at that description.

The Governor turned his attention to the girl in question, looking her up and down now. "Is she, now?"

"Yes, sir," Blanc nodded, clearly thrilled that she was going to get Rose in trouble. "In the kitchens, she nearly caused-"

"Yes, thank you, Warder Blanc," the Governor interrupted with a wave of his meaty hand. "I think I should take over now, don't you think? You and Norris can wait outside. Thank you."

The female Warder blinked a few times at the blatant dismissal. Norris nodded and guided his partner out of the office, closing the doors firmly behind them. Once they were alone, the Governor took a moment longer to look Rose over steadily, as if gauging her. Rose stood still, her hands behind her back, meeting the other man's gaze evenly. Suddenly, the Governor leaned back in his chair and grinned at her.

"Irksome woman, isn't she?"

"Sir?" Rose asked, a bit confused. Thus far, this man had yet to earn her disrespect. But then again, he hadn't truly earned her respect either. Only her suspicion.

"Warder Blanc," the Governor nodded towards the door. "Always stirring things up, looking for scapegoats. But she keeps discipline. And that is something needed here." Standing from the desk, the Governor kept his eyes on her, the humor vanishing from him. "I've been sent your files from local processing, Rose Tyler. Justice Alpha, wasn't it?"

Rose said nothing, just watched him.

"Unexplained trespass, yes… It seems, Rose Tyler, that Justicia's Executive recommends you serve a sentence of a minimum of twenty-five years."

"You're joking, right?" Rose asked, blinking.

"You had an accomplice, correct?"

"Yes, the Doctor," Rose couldn't stop her heart from beating a little faster at the mention of him. "Where is he? Can you tell me? Please, sir."

The Governor looked a little taken back. From what he had heard about this prisoner, she was rude, disrespectful, mouthy and dangerous. But she was being rather civil at the moment. Narrowing his eyes, the Governor decided to not let the act he was very obviously seeing fool him.

"What were you doing on Justicia, the two of you?" he barked at her. "You were able to bypass Justicia's force screen and all her security measures. And yet you allowed yourselves to be captured quite casually on Alpha."

"I could not call it causally, sir," Rose put in. "We did put up quite the fight. But the Doctor and I are rather against weapons, especially guns, sir."

"It was almost like you wanted to be caught," the Governor growled at her now.

"Of course, we didn't," Rose had to stop herself from calling the man stupid. "To be honest, we didn't even know where we were at the time."

Ignoring Rose's comment, the Governor continued on, "Equally bafflingly, neither of you seem to have any official existence- despite the fact that you, at least, are human."

"I'm not human," Rose blinked, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I'm not human," she repeated, rather proud to be able to say that. "Part human, yes. But I'm a Gallifreyan."

The Governor's eyes widened as the color drained from his face. "What do you mean you aren't human? They said they scanned you when you were processed. You registered as human."

"No one processed me," Rose shrugged. "I was moved from one vehicle to another before being brought here last night. But I assure you, Governor, I am not human. I'm Gallifreyan."

"That-that's not possible," the Governor stepped back from her, almost in fright. "You… you are the one that's being whispered about, aren't you? Bad Wolf?"

"Not one to brag, me," Rose quoted the Doctor with a grin, before letting her eyes flash gold a moment.

Shaking her head, the Governor called out to Blanc and Norris sharply. "Take her back to her cell, don't let her out for the rest of the day."

"Sir?" Norris asked quietly, his voice as deep as Rose imagined it would be.

"Get her out of here," the Governor barked. He held Rose's gaze as if to say 'I'll be watching you, girl.'

Rose smirked back at him as she was taken from the room. Bet you will, she thought. Bet you will.

* * *

Twenty-hundred, Earth time found Rose still in her cell, laying out on the terribly uncomfortable bunk in the dark. The sounds of her cellmate, Riz's shallow breathing the only sound in there. It had turned out to be an interesting day. All day, other prisoners would wander by the cell, hoping to get a look at the woman who humiliated the Queen of the Block, Katza, and started a riot in the kitchen before scaring the Governor so much that he sent her back to her cell without a reason.

Letting out a low sigh, Rose closed her eyes, picturing her Doctor in her mind. The expression on his face that last time she saw him, the fear and panic he felt as she was being thrown into the carrier. She missed him terribly, but something told her he was safe. It might be the soft buzzing in the back of her mind, the gentle blue glow she associated with him there. Breathing deeply, Rose let herself drop into a state between waking and dreams. It was a trick she once learned from her therapist in another lifetime. It was relaxing for her, helped her sort her thoughts.

The sound of footsteps coming up the hall and stopping at her cell brought her out of her dream like state. Rose almost groaned, she had been almost dreaming of the Doctor, of being with him again.

"Rose?" a voice called out softly. "Are you awake?"

Letting out a little hiss, Rose headed over to the cell door. "Yeah, I am now, Dennel."

Dennel was what was called a Block-Walker. Apparently, it was a role for a good behavior inmate whose only job was to walk the different cell blocks and report what they see to the Warders. Basically, they were glorified snitches. Little wonder they were hated, Rose thought. Dennel, however, seemed to have taken a shine to her and tended to look out for her. The first night, he had tried to stop Katza and her goons, until he noticed that Rose had things well in hand. He was instructed to remove Rose from the area by Blanc and Norris like she was the one at fault.

"Are you okay? I mean, did Katza try anything?" he asked softly, not wanting to wake Riz.

"Only walk by, giving me the evil eye," Rose shrugged a little.

"Where'd you get the lip from?" he pointed out.

"Not Katza," Rose chuckled, "one of her goons this morning in the kitchen."

"So, you really did start a riot in the kitchen this morning?" Dennel blinked. "Rose, don't take offense to this, but you're crazy. Anyway, I came by to warn you. Tomorrow the Governor will be eating lunch with everyone. Avoid Katza, she is still out for your head after what you pulled."

Rose shrugged, Katza was literally the least of her worries in this place. "Why's the Governor eating with the plebs?"

It was Dennel's turn to shrug, "Morale would be my guess."

Falling silent for the moment, Rose thought about what she was told by the Block Walker and the events of the day. After a long silence, she spoke softly. "Hey, Dennel. Why is it so important that aliens aren't mixed with others? Like where do they go? Do they have their own block?"

The shaggy headed youth looked at Rose like she sprouted a second head. "Last I heard its because aliens and humans are a dangerous mix. Aliens are tagged and sent to Alpha. Humans are sent to the other centers throughout the system. Why? That bloke you talked about, the Doctor one?"

"Yeah," Rose leaned against the wall. "He's what's called a Time Lord. I'm what's called a Gallifreyan."

"You mean," Dennel choked, "You mean you're not human, Rose?"

Shaking her head, Rose kept her eyes on the dingy floor. Dennel watched her a moment longer before heading off on his sounds.

"You're seriously disturbed, you know that right?" Riz muttered from where she was curled under her pathetic excuse of a blanket.

"Yeah," Rose smirked as she walked back to her bunk and pulled down her blanket, offering it to her cell mate.

Riz said nothing but accepted the blanket and fell back asleep. Sitting on the ground, Rose leaned back against Riz's bunk, watching the door. She didn't want to fall asleep in here. Not if she was right. If there were Raxacoricofallapatorians here, the last thing she wanted was to be caught unaware. Glancing back at Riz, Rose let her mind wander a bit more. If she was right, the Governor was a danger. Or was in danger. His reactions made her concerned for the people around here. And while she had no love of anyone here really, she couldn't nor would she allow anyone to come to harm if she could avoid it.

She could at least do this while she and the Doctor fought to return to each other's sides.

* * *

The next morning found Rose back in the kitchens. The room was still hellishly hot, filled with noise and shouting. People were rushing about, getting their tasks completed while keeping an eye on the others in the room, watching their backs as nerves ran high. Rose ignored them all as she focused on her task, her mind a million miles away from this. Stars, she missed the Doctor.

When she had entered the hellish room this morning, the conversations had stopped and the murmurs swept through the area on hushed voices.

Bad Wolf.

She was eyed up with either disgust, fear, or respect today unlike the day before. Rose found she did not want to know how these people know the name of Bad Wolf. Especially not in the year 2518. By her calculation, the events of Game Station wouldn't have occurred yet. But then again, this was the Avatar of Time, so did that really matter? What did get Rose's curiosity before she settled into her task, was the fact that the goon from yesterday who landed the lucky blow was keeping far away from her.

"Don't you worry about Nix," someone told her with a huge grin. Maggi, she said her name was yesterday. Another of Katza's stooges. "Katza warned her off."

Rose snorted and said nothing as she peeled the potatoes.

"Said she wanted to get you herself, see," Maggi tried again. Still Rose didn't react. "Don't go nowhere by yourself, okay? You didn't hear it from me."

With a loud sigh, Rose put the peeler down and stood. The other women in the kitchen gasped a little at the moment.

"Look, if Katza wants to play queen of the playground, she's welcome to it," Rose warned. "Just leave me out of it. I don't care. So why are you trying to be nice to me now?"

Maggi looked at the others who looked away before answering "Because, you're nice. And strong. Katza wants to prove she is better than Bad Wolf. I don't want to hurt you. You've got nice hair. It's pretty."

Rose stared the other woman down. There was something different today. Was it because the Governor was coming? Maggi turned from Rose and headed back to the dishes she was working through. Sitting back down, Rose tried to ignore the familiar stirrings in her gut that spoke of impending danger and nerves. She had no desire to be the Queen of the Block, too much work for someone who wasn't staying for much longer.

Later that day, Rose was followed by Riz and Dennel into the lunch room. The Governor was already there, surrounded by the Warders and a few bodyguards. Blanc and Norris were amongst the Warders with the Governor.

While less and less convinced of her suspicious where the Governor was concerned, she was more planning on a display to confirm it. Riz happily told Rose that she would sit with her where ever but don't expect her to fight if Katza decided to take a swipe. Rose only grinned at her cell mate.

"Oh, I don't expect you to," Rose assured her, grinning cheekily. "At least not with your fists."

The trio found a spot at a table three away from the Governor and his entourage. If Katza and her goons happened to be seated at the same time, that was just a bonus as far as Rose was concerned. Riz and Dennel were not quite so sold on the idea. As they sat, Rose made sure to catch Katza's eye and give her a cheerful smile and wave that would have made the Doctor proud with the level of sass and cheek it displayed.

Pushing thoughts of the Doctor and her longing to see him again out of her head, Rose focused on what she planned to do. No one had yet to really notice her except Katza who glared in what Rose assumed was supposed to be intimidating. When a person stares down a Dalek intent on killing you, then playing chicken with Cyber Men, the evil eye of some overly testosterone human woman was nothing.

Keeping her gaze on the Governor, who hadn't noticed her arrival yet, Rose took stock of the room. Still ignoring Katza's glare, Rose nearly choked on a gasp when the Governor's gaze suddenly snapped up to meet her eyes. The way he reacted was like he knew she was there. Rose gave him a carefully blank look. His eyes narrowed a little. She could see the nerves run through him as he watched her. He was afraid of her, Rose realized with a start. Why?

Then his attention pulled away from her to one of the Warders talking to him.

Continuing to watch him, Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust as he shifted his weight and a little secret smile touched his lips. Next to him, the Warder who was so lucky to be placed next to the Governor turned a little green. Classy, really.

Dennel and Riz watched Rose curiously as she took a spoon full of watery mash potatoes, smiling beautifully that made both of their breathes catch, Rose flicked her wrist, sending the nasty food flying. It hit the girl next to Katza on the shoulder, resulting in the group laughing hard and accusations being tossed again. The mean faced girl turned her attention to Rose and glared heatily. For a second, her eyes flicked over to the big man not so far away then back to the blonde.

Rose blew her a kiss.

Without breaking eye contact, Rose Tyler scooped up sludgy baked beans and with a lazy flick, the bullet like beans struck Katza right on the chest. Riz choked on her own food, staring at Rose like she had lost what little of her mind she still had.

"Food fight?" Riz hissed at Rose. Looking over at the Governor, Riz suddenly broke into a grin, her fear gone. "Suppose it beats eating this stuff!"

Without even looking or thinking on it further, the tiny woman who shared space with the blonde scooped a handful of potatoes and tossed it over her shoulder, giggling as it made a wet smacking sound. Dennel looked at the two females like they lost their minds.

At the table to their backs, the inmate, a dreadlock sporting bloke threw a spoonful at one of his table mates who dared to laugh at him. Seeing an opportunity present itself, Katza, Maggi and the rest of the gang decided to launch a sludgy, watered down food-based attack on Rose. Seeing the attack coming, Rose grabbed Riz and ducked quickly, resulting in the girls who were behind Rose being struck. Of course their retaliation was swift, chucking handfuls of their lunch blindly behind them.

It only took seconds for chaos to erupt in the canteen as a full-scaled food fight got underway. Unfortunately for Katza, her reign as Queen Bee made her the center of multiple attacks from her long suffering victims, all turning on their long-time tormentor. Dennel, Riz and Rose all giggled gleefully as the pandemonium only increased as laughter, yells and squeals of the other inmates.

It took only a few more seconds to pass before the Warders were up on their feet, bellowing at the room, trying to regain control. A sly smile curled Rose's lips as she knew for a fact it would be a bit longer before this was brought under control. These people needed the release, needed the fun that hurt no one. As she predicted, the Governor was on his feet and making his way from the chaos. Leaving the other two behind, Rose made her way under the tables, clear of the stomping boots of the Warders or the feet of the inmates towards the Governor. If she was right, she will have saved a lot of lives. If she was wrong, well… what's one more riot to her name?

As the big man passed her, Rose reached out and grabbed his ankles, sending the big boss man of the Detention Block Six to the group with a shocked cry. Quick as a cat, Rose was on him, pushing his hair back from his forehead.

There was nothing there but his wrinkled forehead.

Grinning wolfishly down at the terrified human man, Rose was yanked back suddenly. She shifted, not about to be manhandled again. She ignored the rest of the lunchroom as she kicked one of the grey uniformed Warder in the knee with a sickening snap. Shifting again, now that she had her footing, Rose threw the second Warder holding her into a table. Turning quickly, she grunted as a fist or truncheon connected with her unprotected gut. Somewhere, someone was yelling out belligerently "She's an alien! Hold her! She's a Gallifreyan!"

But Rose was beyond rationality right now. She snarled and her eyes flashed gold as she fought against the people trying to hold her down, hold her back. She fought like a wild animal before a sharp crack against the back of her skull turned her world black.

* * *

 _Rose woke slowly, the sweet smell of some unknown flower filled her nose, confusing her. Opening her eyes, Rose found herself on her back, staring up at the burnt red sky. A light breeze swept over her skin as she sat up. All around her was miles and miles of red grass, soft as silk, waving in the breeze. Getting to her feet, it took a moment for the blonde to realize her bare feet weren't touching the earth beneath her. The wind kicked up, tossing her golden locks about playfully as gold tinted petals fluttered by._

 _Turning around, Rose tried to figure out where she was. This was no place she had ever seen before. She was sure she would remember such an achingly beautiful place, even if it was a bit lonely. Frowning, she tried to remember what had happened. Last she knew, she was in Detention Center Six on Justice Beta for the bullshit crime of trespassing and spying. Grinning, the blonde remembered started a food fight that turned into a riot before she jumped the pig who called himself the Governor._

 _Two riots in two days, not a bad record for her alone._

' _Rose?'_

 _The Northern accented voice drew her attention. Standing behind her, where he wasn't before, was the Doctor. But unlike the Doctor at the same time. He was still his tall, short haired, brooding, blue eyed self. He just didn't have his leather jacket on. His shirt was a dark, bloody red sleeveless tunic like top. He looked confused to see her, almost fearful._

' _Doctor?' Rose asked, taking a hesitant step forward. 'Is… that is you right? I'm not mad, am I?'_

 _He never answered that question. Instead he was speeding across the plain of tall grass towards her. With a sobbing laugh, Rose launched herself towards him. They met halfway, colliding with each other bodily, their arms wrapping tightly around each other and refusing to let go._

' _I missed you so much!' Rose cried into his neck, clinging to him. 'It feels like it's been years.'_

' _Rose, oh Rose,' the Doctor held her tighter, breathing out a trembling sigh of relief._

 _Together, they sunk to the ground, hidden from sight in the tall grass. Frantic kisses were exchanged as they murmured to each other sweet words. Panting for air, the Doctor leaned back to gaze lovingly down at his golden girl. A soft, beautiful smile graced his face, making her heart soar at the sight._

' _My Rose," he whispered softly before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss._

' _My Doctor,' she answered him on a breath. She reached up to cup his cheek before her fingers slid to the back of his head and pulled him back down into a heart achingly sweet kiss._

 _The need to hurry had blown away with the wind. They had all the time in the world together. Time didn't exist in this place with them._

' _What are you wearing?' the Doctor chuckled, looking over the long simple, sleeveless red dress that was the same color as the top he was wearing. 'Not complaining, me. Looks good on you.'_

' _Woke up in it,' Rose smiled up at him. 'Where are we? Thought we had been arrested again.'_

 _Looking around, a look of pained sadness covered the Doctor's face a moment. 'It's Gallifrey,' he murmured softly._

 _Reaching for him again, Rose pulled the Doctor down before pushing him onto his back and cuddling against his chest. She said nothing as she ran her fingers over his law, watching him. He gave her a little smile as he wrapped his arms around her with a sigh._

 _They talked quietly over what had been happening to the pair of them in the last two days. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh hard hearing his little trouble magnet had started two riots, a food fight, jumped the Governor of Justice Beta after thinking he was possibly a Raxacoricofallapatorian, but also managed to humiliate the leader of the head gang of the center._

' _You really announced to the Governor you weren't human?' he had to ask through his laughter._

' _Yes, I did,' Rose sounded so proud of herself. 'Scared him good too.'_

 _Once his laughter died, the Doctor told Rose about where he was on Justice Alpha in an underground research facility under the command of a woman called Lazlee Flowers. He grinned when he told her his cellmates were actually two members of the Slitheen family. Oh, and he blew up something. Purely by accident, he swore, but still, it happened._

' _Aside from these grey blobs that like to suck out energy,' the Doctor admitted, 'and the fact they tagged me, a Time Lord, like common Earth cattle and are holding us apart, it's not completely horrible.'_

' _Are you cheating on me with another Flower?' Rose teased him with a tongue touched grin._

 _The Doctor just growled at her playfully._

' _I am trying to get them to bring you to me,' the Doctor whispered after a moment. 'I don't know how we are here, but I know this isn't real. S'all in the mind.'_

 _Sighing, Rose snuggled into his side closer. 'I think the Governor is going to try and ship me out soon. Before the next group comes in. Heard that they are combining the center I'm in with another. Governor doesn't like aliens messing his area up.'_

 _Nodding, the Doctor looked down at her. 'I will get you back, Rose Tyler. Never doubt that. And when this is over…'_

 _He left the words hanging, making her shiver in delight at all the possibilities that statement could end with. The tone he growled those words at her did not help at all. As she opened her mouth to answer, her head started hurting like hell and the Doctor shouted out._

 _Everything went black._

* * *

Rose Tyler never hated waking up more than she did at this very moment.

Her head was splitting with a headache, centered on the back of her skull were a nasty lump was fading out. Once again, she thanked the part of her that was Gallifreyan for the quicker than human healing. Still, it would smart for a while longer. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Rose looked around at her new surroundings. It was a simple, empty room with a single light that was flickering and dim. Off to the side of the sealed up room was a wooden bench that liked to pretend was a bed and a bucket in place of a toilet.

Solitary confinement, Rose mused as she pulled herself onto the bench while holding her head. Well, could be worse. At least she wasn't having to deal with Katza's chest beating for a bit.

While she had been proven wrong that the Governor wasn't a murderous, ritual hunting alien in disguise, she did think it had been worth it. After all, she did manage to one up Katza yet again without laying one finger on the other woman. Sides, this was like a mini vacation. No kitchen duty, no people trying to make a name for themselves by attempting to carve up her skin, just quiet.

"Rose?"

Rose never fell off the bench hearing Dennel's voice on the other side of the door. Okay, so it would be mostly quiet.

"Are you all right in there?"

"Yeah," Rose chuckled, moving over to the door to sit down against it. "What time is it?"

"Little after ten at night," Dennel replied. "Just wanted to know if you were okay. That hit to the head had us worried." He didn't say who 'us' was. "You know, you've made yourself into a real celebrity. Rumors are spreading for blocks about the girl who started a food-fight riot before jumping the Governor and scaring him within an inch of his life."

"Eye witness accounts being what they are," Rose mused, closing her eyes to try and ease the throbbing in her head. "Sides, it was worth it."

"Is it true you aren't human?"

"Yep," Rose smirked, popping her 'p'.

"Is it true you jumped the Governor because you didn't think he was human?" Dennel asked. It was a rumor out there.

"True again. Happy to know I was wrong."

"You are mental, you are, Rose," Dennel chuckled softly, the awe and respect in his voice clear even through the door. "Thought you would like to know you are, like, a total hero to everyone now."

Rose just chuckled softly. "Should you even be talking to me?"

"No," Dennel could be heard smirking.

"You're crazy," Rose sighed. "What if you get caught?"

"Pot, Kettle," was the laughing reply. "Look, I'll try and find out what's in store for you. I heard the Governor wants to ship you out as fast as he can. Oops. Gotta go. Someone's coming."

Rose listened as his scuffling steps faded away only to be replaced with the fast clip of someone in heavy military style boots. Rather uncaring for the moment, she just listened as they came closer to her cell. They stopped outside and seemed to hesitate. That made Rose Tyler smirk. Never in all her years, before or after the change, had she ever had anyone that hesitant to approach her. Sure she had scared people before in Torchwood, especially after she took command of Omega Team and proved Alpha to Brac, but this was different.

Behind her head, Rose heard the sound of a grille snapping open. Next to her left hand, a tray of cold and congealing food slipped into the little cell.

At least they thought to feed their resident monster, Rose chuckled as she picked it up and wandered over to the bench. Giving the food a disgusted look, she started to pick at it when there was a knock on her door. That was new. Looking at the door with an arched brow, her imagination running away from her instantly. Each imagined scenario worse than the last, from the true Raxacoricofallapatorian coming after her to a lonely Warder thinking her an easy mark to Katza being placed in the room with her to Blanc coming in to murder her and make it look like a suicide.

Like Sally, Riz's previous cellmate before Rose.

Sally, who according to Riz, was put in solitary and committed suicide but no one ever saw the body.

"Tyler?"

Blinking, Rose called out. She knew that deep, imposing voice. "Norris? What is it?"

Instead of answering her, the door opened and Warder Norris stepped into the room. She caught him checking the hall before entering, looking wary with beads of sweat on his forehead and temples. Narrowing her eyes, Rose started to wonder if she suspected the wrong person. Two scenarios flashing in her mind again, putting her instantly on alert.

"What do you want?" Rose growled softly, setting her tray of 'food' aside on the bench.

"I think we need to talk, Tyler," Norris rumbled at her, dark mean eyes focused on her. "Nice and private. No one else around…" The blonde fell silence as she narrowed her eyes on him, refusing to be intimidated by him. "I think you know why I'm here, Tyler."

Rose only arched a brow at him, her eyes flashing a second bright gold, making the man stop.

"Again," Norris frowned at her. "Your eyes changed again. What are you?"

"I'm a Gallifreyan."

"What's a Gallifreyan doing here without a Time Lord escort?" Norris asked startling Rose. "Who sent you?"

Blinking a few times, Rose eyed the large man curiously as he settled himself on the ground in front of her, staying well out of arms reach of her.

"How-How do you know about the Time Lords?" Rose asked. "And there is one with me, but he's on Justice Alpha."

"So, the man picked up with you was a Time Lord? Shit," Norris swore, pulling his hat off and running a hand through his sweat drenched hair. "Look, the Governor is convinced that someone is coming to check up on this place. But doesn't who or where they are from." Sighing Norris glanced at Rose. "And he's right. It's me."

"You? You are the agent that I keep hearing whispers is supposed to come report on this hell hole?"

"That's right, Tyler," Norris nodded, his hard expression softening as he spoke to her. "Then he gets told that a Gallifreyan was amongst the inmates, and not just any one, the rumored Bad Wolf herself. But the real question here is-"

"How did he know someone was coming?" Rose murmured, standing to pace a bit while tugging on her earring less ear lobe.

"Yeah. I was told to come check out undercover what was happening here by a joint movement from the Earth's governments, the Shadow Proclamation and a few others. I was sent to infiltrate Justicia and report back on way it's being run, the treatment of the prisoners, what the colonies' money is funding exactly."

"How long?" Rose had to ask, a sick feeling settling into her stomach.

"Nine months," Norris winced. "Two weeks on Justice Delta, with the Executive. Then here to follow around Blanc as a junior partner. Deep-cover job. I have to stand by and watch how she treats people, how the people here are treated no better than animals. I'm just supposed to observe and report." Running his hand over the top of his head, Norris sighed. "And jeez, the things I have found out."

Rose just sat and waited as the big Warder struggled with what to share.

"Look, since I got here, there've been four other warders and one trustee who disappeared in some weird way. And sixteen prisoners, all vanished, Tyler. Randomly missing shuttles from the docks, odd wrecked skimmer up on the surface of the planet. Nothing is adding up."

"Let me guess," Rose offered, her mind turning now. "The Governor has been turning a blind eye to all this, not wanting or caring to know or notice. Sweeps it all under the rug so this Executive doesn't come down on him, or him look bad in front of them."

Standing again, she started pacing, looking every inch the military command she once upon a time was. Norris watched in awe, quickly seeing what it was about this young woman that seem to draw so many of the inmates to her. Why she was seen so quickly as a hero around Detention Center Six.

"The stress is having a physical toll on him, though. He's a mental wreck, amongst other things," Rose went on, unaware of Norris' thoughts on her. "Can't say I'm too surprised. The Executive should have cottoned on to something by now, but instead they are sending more prisoners here, doubling up the population. But why?" She stopped pacing to look at Norris with wide eyes. "And what the hell are the people who sent you doing?"

"I ask myself the same thing, Tyler," Norris agreed bitterly. "I was told someone would get in contact with me in four months, nothing. Nothing then, nothing since."

"And there is no way in hell you can reach out, not under such deep cover," Rose growled softly, stopping to cross her arms. "Well, if I can get to the Doctor somehow, I know he and I could help. But I doubt you could help with that."

Norris shook his head, getting to his feet. "I can't even help myself, girlie."

"Oh, you're right about that, Norris," Blanc's voice cooed from the doorway.

Rose instantly moved forward, blocking the other woman's access to Norris. He looked at her, falling into his roll when Rose snarled out.

"You aren't touching him!"

"Think you can stop me, girlie?" Blanc laughed, her voice garbled.

"I know I can," Rose answered. "Mr. Norris, get back. That isn't any more human than I am. I can't believe I missed it."

"What are you talking about, Tyler?" Norris asked as he eyes his partner.

Before Rose could answer, Blanc came forward, grinning at the pair. "Sorry, Norris. The people you are waiting for aren't coming. Either they are dead, or have been replaced. If you play nice, I can see you are a replaced one instead of a dead one. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"You evil-" Rose started to growl when she was cut off.

"Why, yes, Rose," Blanc purred, sending shivers up both Rose and Norris' spines. "But why? _Why_ am I so evil and twisted? Could it be because I was abused as a child? Or maybe I was bullied in school?" A mean grin spread the woman's lips right before a belch slipped out. "Or maybe, just maybe, I'm just a mean old thing stuck in a worthless human body who'd do anything, _anything_ for a few laughs to pass the time?"

Rose shifted in front of Norris protectively, which was ridiculous as she was half his size, and bared her teeth at the other Warder. Behind her, Norris pulled his baton from his belt with one hand and a gun in the other hand. Blanc just laughed as the recognition lit up her intended target's brown eyes. She didn't believe in Gallifreyans or Time Lords. They weren't real. There was simply no way this little pretty pink piggy was one. Pushing a scrape of hair aside, Blanc revealed a vertical golden zipped that was hidden in the hair.

"We're too close to pulling this off to let a weird little nobody who claims to be a fictional person steam in to screw everything up!" Blanc stated, the smile not reaching her eyes anymore. "So, I tried to scare you and scare you, to make you stink of fear. And yet you still aren't afraid. Clearly, you have no idea what you are dealing with, little pig. No matter. I'm still going to have me some happy hunting."

Narrowing her eyes, Rose reached back and grabbed Norris' hand with the gun in it. Under normal circumstances, she would never use live ammo on another living thing. But this wasn't normal. Lifting his arm and gun, Rose aimed and forced him to pull the trigger. A small silver dart shot out and hit Blanc in the neck, distracting her. Works for me, Rose thought.

"Run!" she ordered Norris, pulling the shocked man behind her.

"Yes, Tyler, yes," Blanc laughed as the two slipped past her. "Run, run! It will make this hunt that much sweeter! Run, Rose! Run, Norris! Let's play a game! And I'm it!"

Rose wasted no time in pulling Norris down the empty hall with her, running as fast as she could even with the lingering migraine threatening to blind her. Norris moved in front of her now, holding her wrist as he guided her farther into the silent block.

"What the _fuck_ is **that**?" Norris bellowed as they ran.

"That," Rose peeked over her shoulder, "is a Raxacoricofallapatorian. Nasty creatures made of living calcium. They have a great sense of smell and love to hunt."

"I hadn't noticed!" Norris growled as he yanked opened a door and all but threw Rose inside the adjoining hall. "Now, I want you to run. You hear me? You run, Bad Wolf. You get out of here and get back to your Time Lord. Now run, girl. RUN!"

Before Rose could argue, Norris slammed the door shut in her face. The fatal sound of the lock engaging made her heart turn cold. For a moment, she banged on the door, screaming at Norris to open the door and come with her. There was silence before the echoes of a man screaming reached her ears. With tears in her eyes, Rose spun on her toes and raced away from the door, mourning the loss of the brave man who had tried to help.

"Naked," a voice seemed to vibrate the air with the pleasure and triumph. "I… am… _magnificent_!"

Racing down the hall, Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust, picturing Green in her mind saying that. With her heart thundering in her chest from the hard sprint, Rose let her mind go faster still as she created and discarded plan after plan for survival. If she could just somehow circle back around to where Norris' body was, she might stand a chance without a drop of vinegar this time. Unlike the very first time she encountered this race, she was not consumed with fear. Which was a bit of an advantage. However, she was armed with the knowledge this was a profit driven race. The only thing they, as a whole, pursued more fantically than money, was the thrill of a good hunt.

And a bloody kill.

Coming around the corner, Rose spotted a door. Testing the handle, her eyes narrowed to find the door not only unlocked, but soundless as it was opened. Damn Blanc. It was very likely this was done on purpose to give the hunted a false sense of hope. Wind bag had no idea what she was dealing with, Rose thought darkly as she slipped past as Blanc true voice once again drifted over the quiet night air.

"Oh, sweet little human girl," Blanc cooed in a sick mockery of a mother seeking to sooth a frightened child. Memories of Margret came to mind.

"Are you going to kiss me with your fat green lips?" Rose taunted as she moved farther away, no longer running, but looking for places to scale or anything that could be used as a weapon.

"No," Blanc laugh, echoing eerily down the halls. "But I can smell you. Your adrenalin, pulsing in that yummy little body of yours. I can taste you already, Rosie poo."

Rose didn't even bother to remark on the wrongness of that whole statement. At least Blanc wasn't saying she stunk of fear. Moving into the new hall, it made Rose grin. It was completely dilapidated. Prefect hunting grounds, for a stinking bag of decay.

Or a wolf.

The sound of the door closing behind her notified Rose that Blanc was in the same area as her. Wetting her lips, Rose peeked around for something that could slow the beast down, even if it was a little. Lots of broken and rusted bars, chunks of cement and rubble. Blanc was cackling at the idea this hunt was nearly over. Unwilling to give up, or give in, Rose made her way to the far side of the unused block. There was another door at the end. Giving it a quick once over, Rose was positive she could pick it, if she had something small enough and enough time.

Sadly she was woefully short on both things. For a moment she debated on using what little powers she still had at her disposal to just melt the lock to dust.

"Pretty, pretty," Blanc called out, still taunting her. Rose turned and caught her knuckle against the lock, drawing blood. "You're bleeding, pretty, juicy Rose. Here, let me kiss it better."

"First, no. That's gross," Rose called out as she looked up. There were piping above her she would lightly reach and use to her advantage. "Second, stay away from me. I smell bad enough without your stench being added to it."

Blanc peeked around the corner, grinning at Rose. Like she suspected, Blanc's true form was a sticky, disgusting looking shade of green. Large black eyes glittered at her in the darkness as the flat little nose twitched and drool escaped that grinning maw.

Grabbing a rusted length of a pipe, Rose slammed it hard against the closed door, once, twice, three times. The sound echoed and caused Blanc to pause at the sudden explosion of noise. Blanc started forward against, dragging her massive claws against the ground when Rose struck the door again, harder than before.

"Who's there?" a voice called out from the other side of the door.

Rose Tyler grinned. "It's Rose Tyler! You caught me trying to escape! Damnit!"

Blanc looked frozen for a moment before she snarled at Rose, taking off back down the corridor. The door swung open just as Rose released the pipe and put her hands on the wall. The two voices behind her, a male and a woman, seemed surprised to see the infamous trouble maker being so submissive. Especially after her display in the canteen earlier in the day when she took out three Warders without trying.

"How's you escape your cell?" the female asked, approaching cautiously.

"Would you believe me if I told you that Warder Blanc let me out so she could hunt me down like an animal after she killed Warder Norris for attempting to protect me?" That sounded cheeky, even to Rose.

Finding herself suddenly face first into the wall, Rose grunted as her arm was twisted up her back. "Norris ain't even on duty."

"Didn't think you'd believe me," Rose sighed.

"She's raving," the male grumbled, watching as his partner manhandled the woman rumored to be Bad Wolf.

Gritting her teeth against the pain she was feeling, Rose asked "Well, how do you think I got out of my cell? Explain why I'm here, being loud, instead of staying silent and escaping to God only knows where. I didn't let _myself_ out. Not that good, me."

She was taken back the way she had come when the two warders stopped.

There, in the middle of the corridor, was a puddle of fresh blood. Rose closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh, Norris…" she whimpered in grief. She didn't know the man, but he died to save her life. And left behind evidence as well.

"We don't know that's from Norris," the woman tried to keep her voice level, eyes locked on the dark spot. "We can get it checked, to make sure. Come on."

Rose said nothing as they got back to her cell. There was a thick ring of keys, still in the door. Another reminder of the man called Warder Norris. Shaking her head, she ignored the woman still holding her arm, making the blonde want to grit her teeth against the pain to keep herself from reacting. She wanted to hurt the woman holding her.

Rose focused instead on the warm, faintly pulsing blue buzz in the back of her mind she knew was the Doctor, and the tender song that was the TARDIS. It gave her comfort to know they were still safe and waiting for her. The two warders were talking about the keys and Rose's words. Eventually, the female warder got her attention as she ranted. Once again, Rose was being steered away from the tiny cell into the halls.

"Beats me what's the hype about her," the woman was grumbling. "Beats me why the Governor wants to see you in his office at this time of night. Don't look like nothing special. Nothing but some delusional freak."

"Go easy on her, Jamini," the male warder sighed. "You can see she is in shock. Scared."

Looking at the man, Rose arched a brow in question. Oh she had many things she could snap back with right now, but the two warders were ignoring her as they escorted her to the very human Governor's office.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any of this. If I did, Thorn would be a character in the show.

 **A/N:** I am really sorry about this delay. Real life got a little crazy on me. Lost my job recently and I thought I had another day before I needed to post. My bad.

For those who missed, this arc is brought to you by the novel "The Monsters Within". A Fantastic story, if I do say so, that needs to be read. I give it my stamp of approval.

Before I forget, I simply must thank everyone who took the time to read and review. I now have over 125 review, which is as fantastic and it is exciting for me. Also, 136 follows! I'm so blessed! You all make this worth every second and every sleepless night I have with this story running through my head. Thank you all. So very much. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I will never be able to tell you all how grateful I am to you all!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 26: The Monster Within

The trip to the Governor's office was as dull this time as it was the first, but Rose Tyler attempted to explain to the two Warders, again, what had happened. How Norris came to talk to her then Blanc showed up and showed herself for the monster she really was. Rose told them how she tried to save Norris but he told her to run and was killed by Blanc. She really did try to warn them, because in her experience, where there was one Raxacoricofallapatorian, there was always more. She did mention they were possibly members of a family called the Slitheen.

Unsurprisingly, her words fell on deaf ears.

Not deter, Rose attempted to explain to the Governor. He looked even less believing and had growled out, asking if she thought he was one. She told him confidently, yes, she had thought that until she saw his head held no zipper. He was human. Even if he acted like one of them in nearly every way. He lashed out at her, calling her crazy, delusional, a trouble maker, amongst other words that do not bear repeating. Then she was dismissed from his office to get cleaned up.

Rose was taken from the Governor's office by a very annoyed looking Jamini to a wash room in the administrative area of the underground center. While she wasn't sure exactly what was going on, only that someone from Justice Alpha wanted to talk to her right now, Rose Tyler was not going to ignore a chance to get a little cleaned up from the sweat and bits of dried food and blood on her body. She wasn't being allowed a full shower, but that didn't stop the blonde hybrid from taking her time, scrubbing the sweat and dirt off her face. Wrinkling her nose a bit, Rose was disgusted to find dried up lumpy mash potatoes had somehow gotten into her hair during the food riot from lunch. Shaking her head, she slipped back into the ugly grey jumpsuit she had been forced to wear for the last two and a half days. With her skin cleaner, the cloth felt even worse against her skin.

How she longed for her tub back on the TARDIS. She was taking a bath when she got back and no one, not even the Doctor, was going to stop her from being in there for hours.

Or maybe she will just pull the Doctor into the tub with her.

Jamini brought her back to the Governor who was looking much more awake than he had been when she was first brought to his office. He was more a nervous wreck than she had ever seen him before announcing that she was requested in a conference with some woman called the Technocrat Major of Justice Prime, whatever that was. So now, Rose was being sat in some kind of a theater with Jamini and her partner, Robsen, standing to her right and left. The Governor was hovering somewhere nearby, worrying himself into an early grave from stress alone.

Facing a blank wall in a high back, black chair, Rose was surprised to see a woman come into focus. It was an older looking woman with pinched, worried features. The other woman stood with a slight hunch and seemed to refuse to make eye full eye contact with Rose.

"Greetings, Consul Issabel," the Governor called out in a grand voice that hid his nerves. "As always, it is a pleasure to receive your image. I have done as you instructed. The Tyler girl is here."

" _This_? _This prisoner is Rose Tyler_?"

"The very," Rose said, lifting her chin in slight defiance. "What do you want?"

" _To_ _be_ _impressed_ ," the woman gave the ghost of a smile, appearing to enjoy Rose's spirit. " _Very_ _well_ , _Doctor_."

"Doctor!" Rose was out of her seat, moving on instinct as her voice filled with delight. The look on the Governor's face was lost to Rose as Jamini grabbed Rose by the back on her neck and forced her back in her seat. "Doctor. Are you there?"

" _Rose_!" the Doctor called back, his face coming into view with a wide grin. His eyes were darker than normal, and he looked well. " _I'm_ _here_."

Swallowing the sob of relief that bubbled in her throat, she answered his grin with her own. "Are you okay?"

" _Been_ _better_ ," he was giving some the evil eye off screen before looking back at her again with a gentle _smile. "Are they treating you okay?"_

"You mean aside from the Raxacoricofallapatorian here-"

"That's enough, Tyler," the Governor hissed warningly.

"And the fact they have another alien, in with the human population?" Rose continued without caring.

" _Raxacori_ -" Issabel started to say, sounding distressed and shocked, out of the shot of the camera. " _Governor_?"

"Pardon me, ma'am," the Governor frowned a little, off the sight of the camera himself, "but you know what that is?"

" _Hey_ , _I'm_ _sharing_ _a_ _cell_ _with_ _two_ ," the Doctor chimed in brightly. " _Members_ _of_ _the_ _Slitheen_ _family_ _actually_. _Rose, I think you'd like 'em. Not bad company once they get used to not being able to kill you_."

Silence arose in the room and over the link, Rose was watching the Doctor, yearning to feel his mind against hers again. She missed him terribly and tried to tell him so with her eyes. He watched her right back, the gears in his head were turning. But still he was able to understand what her look said and he gave her an answering one when someone on his end broke the silence.

" _What in the world would a Raxacoricofallapatorian being doing in a jail for human juveniles_?" Someone else asked, another woman judging by the sound of the voice.

"Well, for starters, you lot have a Gallifreyan in here," Rose stated drily. "As for the other, it is trying to slaughter me. Possibly killed at least twenty other-"

Rose broke off with a yelp of pain and surprised when Jamini's hand slammed down on the back of her neck again and squeezed. Damn, that woman had a nasty grip! A growling sound, low and dangerous filled the room, startling the Warder into releasing the blonde. Glancing up, Rose met dark, nearly black eyes of the Doctor, his teeth slightly bared.

He was furious.

These people may not understand but she did. That was the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, staring out over the link.

" _Don't. Touch. Her_ ," were the first words to slip pass his lips, tone taking no argument as his eyes shifted to the Governor. Rose heard the man whimper softly 'Time Lord' under his breath. " _What kind of a prison are you running, Governor, where the people under your care can be threatened by alien creatures, or even hurt so easily_?"

"I'm sorry, sir!" the Governor cried out, quivering. "Bu-but the girl is only partially right! T-the only alien here is her! I swear! She is delusional!" He yelled out in the end, defensively.

" _I_ _agree_ ," Issabel broke in, voice full of confidence. It made Rose's eyes narrow at the difference only a few moments made for her tone. "There is a mistake. But Doctor, you are here to prove a point, not discuss delusions."

The Doctor could be seen glaring at the woman, " _Seriously_? _You are going to ignore the fact Rose is an alien with humans. She is a Gallifreyan_."

" _Those are merely pieces of fantasy_ ," Issabel sniffed at the Doctor, dismissing him. Rose paled when she watched the rage and fury come over his face.

" _You do realize I am an alien_ ," the Doctor spoke in a low tone. " _A Time Lord, to be exac_ -"

" _Irrelevant, Doctor_ ," Issabel cut him off again. " _You have a point to prove. I suggest you get to it at once_."

Rose said nothing as she looked at the Doctor's image. He looked fit to commit murder but took a breath before looking at Rose with a smile.

" _Sorry, Rose_ ," he offered. " _They don't believe you're a genius. Reckon I don't need you_." His tone dropped to one only she knew, from stolen heated moments in the gym on the mat. " _They're so, so wrong. So, anyway, but they want to test you_."

* * *

How in all the universe did her life get so complicated so quickly? Rose thought as she pushed a chair off her back, grunting at the effort the movement put on her sore muscles. Time was doing it again, the moving really fast as everything goes crazy thing, Rose continued her mental musing, trying to keep her mind off the pain radiating from her shoulder and right arm.

A heavy weight over her lower back made the blonde look back to see Dennel laying, unconscious there. It was like he had tried to bodily protect her. Shaking her head, she pushed him off her and peered around in the darkness. She could smell burnt flesh, smoke, and the sizzle of electric wires that were smoldering. Over all not the most pleasant of smells.

Checking herself quickly for any breaks or serious wounds, Rose turned her attention to Dennel, all the while now grumbling under her breath out loud.

"Totally safe, Rose," she grumbled in an imitation of the Doctor's Northern accent. "Yeah, right. Git. First," Rose grunted, pushing another passenger chair off Dennel, "we get arrested on a prison planet we didn't know was a prison planet. Then, we get separated. No one will believe I'm not completely human." Getting to her feet slowly, Rose checked the interior of the shuttle for a way out. "Then of course, there is something weird going on. Can't be a normal prison. Just once, just _once_ , I'd like to land on a planet that isn't hostile to humans, or wants to eat people, or has some tyrannical regime in need of toppling."

Dennel came around to see Rose Tyler pushing debris away from the cockpit door, still going off about something. Something that twenty-four hours ago, he would have thought she was insane. Now he was just convinced everything else was crazy. She seemed to be the only same one.

"Course I find the one race that wants to murder anything that stands in its way for profit," she kept saying as she ignored the burn wound on her right shoulder, concerning Dennel. "Nearly get myself killed dealing with a murderous future Raxacoricofallapatorian, then have to make people think I'm some kind of astro genius just so I can get back to the Doctor. And this is _after_ someone gets a clue, then dies."

Tossing the last panel away, sunlight filled the darkened area.

"To top this all off, an attempt to rescue me lands me crash landed Gods only knows where!" Rose growled as she moved to find the pilot. "Come on, Dennel." She called over her shoulder to her friend, making him jump.

"Didn't know," he started then cleared his throat. Rose Tyler was beautiful and smart and brave. Now was not the time to show her he was a spineless. Not if he wanted to impress her enough that when he escaped, she'd come with him. When he moved to look into the cockpit, his jaw dropped at the beauty before him that was creeping in through the shattered front window.

Green fonds and exotic flowers he had never seen all seemed to be crowding around, trying to push into the shattered remains of the cockpit. There was golden sunlight filtering through the leaves and he could hear birds of some kind chirping beyond all this. Rose was moving over the ugly, wounded body of the creature that looked like the one he saw the night before inside of Warder Blanc. Rose said it was a disguise that allowed them to look human and that fire was very bad for them. It could upset the gas exchange, she said, of the skin suits.

Shuddering, he stayed back as Rose knelt beside the massive creature.

"You're alive," it rasped.

"I am, now sit still and let me see," Rose commanded the alien, shocking both Dennel and the pilot.

He was in a bad way, the pilot. His massive head was black, burnt and crispy from the blast of heat that rocked the shuttle at impact. The left eye had been punctured, dripping a nasty looking yellow pus. And one of his arms was missing at the elbow. Rose drug out what was left of the first aid kit and looked for something anything.

"Stay still," she ordered again. "You're badly hurt. Don't care how much you want to kill me, right now, let's try and keep you alive. Yeah?"

"Why help me, Tyler?" he asked in a pain filled raspy voice. "We are going to just kill you when you aren't useful anymore. Or use you against this Doctor person. So, why help?"

Turning to look at the pilot over her shoulder, Rose sighed. "Because I've killed more of your race than I want to admit. And I don't want to disappoint the Doctor."

"Call for help."

"Excuse me?"

"We crashed into a monitoring platform- eyes and ears of Justice Delta," the pilot gasped. "We've reached the administration center. You can call for help."

Rose arched a brow, knowing all too well how crafty this race can be.

"Why do you care?" Dennel called out. In the sunlight, Rose made out a nasty purple bruise on the side of his head.

"I don't want to die, boy," the pilot responded frankly. "I can't move."

"But if humans find you like this," Dennel trailed off as Rose pressed a cotton square tenderly to the injured eye, murmuring to not apply pressure.

The pilot chuckled, at Dennel, surprisingly not at Rose. "They find me like this, I'll just be put in prison. The prison we were headed for before you so rudely interrupted us. I expect they'd take us straight there."

Sitting back, Rose eyed the two up. This could easily go either really well, or really badly for them all. If they are rescued, Dennel would be punished for this stunt. She could likely survive out on the surface, but with the way her luck was going, she would likely get bit by a poisonous ant and die. She could let the alien die, very easily in fact, but that would disappoint the Doctor and she reminded herself she wasn't that woman anymore.

"Give me the codes," Rose sighed, moving to what was left of the control panel.

The pilot looked at her in surprise with his one still good eye. Dennel looked like he wanted to protest but opted against it. It was hard to want to argue with her. Carefully, the pilot instructed her on what buttons to press and gave her the code.

Working at the console, she honestly debated on vocally calling out for help. The codes she put in opened the communication channel, but she remained silent, plugging in the coordinates. Maybe she was being paranoid, but the causal ease the pilot spoke put her on edge. Dennel watched Rose work with that simple efficiency he was getting used to in her.

"Why are you silent, girl?" the pilot finally asked, curious. Rose glanced over at him and grinned.

"Because I don't trust you," Rose answered. "I met the Slitheen already-"

"Did you just call me a Slitheen?" the pilot suddenly growled at Rose, making her roll her eyes.

"No, I said I met one," she clarified before thinking about his reaction.

"Slitheen are dunderhead scum," the pilot ranted on, ignoring her. "Worthless, unimaginative, old-fashioned –"

"I got it," Rose interrupts, gritting her teeth to smother her growl. "If you are not Slitheen, then what family are you?"

"We are Blathereen," the pilot said with pride, even as he hissed in pain.

Narrowing her eyes now, Rose nodded and grinned. Moving away from the control panel as the pilot demanded she send out a vocal signal with their location, Rose just chuckled, collecting Dennel as she turned back.

"Well, Blathereen," she announced. "A pleasure to meet you formally. I am Bad Wolf."

For a second, fear flashed over the Blathereen's face as her eyes flashed brilliant gold. Then Rose was gone, Dennel being pulled along behind her. It didn't take Rose and Dennel long to make their way away from the wreckage and be swallowed by the jungle. Sweating under the sunlight and the humidity, Rose stripped the top of her grey jumper down and tied the long sleeves around her waist. Dennel blushed at the sight of her in a dingy grey vest top that hugged her in all the right places. She gave him a glare that warned him to keep his eyes up before they started off again.

Another pause later, had them looking around. They had no idea where they were going or how far they had gotten.

"What can we do?" Dennel asked quietly as Rose was searching the canopy. "Those things are gonna catch up and eat us, Rose."

"No, they won't," Rose answered distractedly. "They don't actually eat their prey. Stupid, but they don't."

"Th-they won't?" Dennel asked, almost hopeful.

"Nope," Rose popped her 'p' as she moved to a dark chocolate color tree and started to swing herself up. "They'll just kill us. Which is why we're looking for the monitoring station we crashed into. If it's not a complete write-off, we should be able to use it to find out how many more there are, and where they are."

"Then we run in the opposite direction, right?" Dennel asked, frowning as she swung easily from branch to branch of the tree. "I could just burn down the jungle you know. Would be faster."

"And let them all know where we are? Pass," Rose huffed. "No, we are going to figure out where they are and how we are going to get around them. For the moment, I'm going to get an aerial view of the area."

Rose was about halfway up the tree she was got her first real view over the trees. Wrinkling her nose, she made out the form of a turret looking thing of blackened metal, rocking on its side a bit farther from a clearing. There was a flattened path leading up to it, something looking almost like a big silver slug nudging its way through the foliage of the jungle. Farther out, she caught sight of some kind of massively ugly white building, likely one of the administrative buildings. Shaking her head, she started back down. In all her years, that was likely one of the ugliest buildings she had ever seen, and that's saying something as a kid from the Estates.

Dropping to the soft ground, starting Dennel, she stood straight, dusting herself off. "We're going in the right direction, more or less. Come on, this way."

To her surprise, he took the lead this time. With a little shrug, she decided that if she had to look at someone's bum that wasn't the Doctor, his was quite acceptable. He kept quiet as they walked along. Rose smelled it before he stopped suddenly in front of her.

The smell of rotten flesh and old blood, mixed with the scent of somewhat fresh blood.

Stepping up next to Dennel, she started to ask why he stopped before she saw what he did. The source of the smell. Covering her mouth, Rose Tyler's eyes widened in complete horror at the sight before her. It was a clearing, filled with the remains of people, likely humans, she guessed. Dennel walked forward slowly, as if in a daze. Rose followed, trying to search of any clues but the grotesque sight distracting her. It was like something out of a Japanese horror film, she thought in disgust.

"Ronika," Dennel breathed out, stopping in from of one partially rotted corpse. She might have once been a pretty girl with dark, raven like hair. Now she was half eroded, with a look of horror forever etched on her face, mouth open in a final scream as little green bugs traveled in and out of there. He stumbled forward, toward two more bodies that had been left in horribly, unnatural positions, all twisted and bent in ways the human body isn't meant to bend. "M-Malc… Dix…"

Turning swiftly towards Rose, his eyes wide and face pale. "These kids, all of them who went missing. We were told they were transferred."

Slowly, Rose shook her head, looking around. A look of fresh sadness swept over her face as her gaze locked on a tree a bit from them.

"It was Blanc," she murmured. "Look."

Following her line of sight, Dennel found the remains of Warder Norris, propped up against a tree. Forcing himself to take deep, cleansing breaths, he turned back to Rose. "This is why they never found anything. She was dumping them here."

Frowning, Rose wandered away from Dennel. Now that her shock had worn off, and the disgust and horror, Rose was able to focus a little better. "But how? She couldn't have taken a shuttle each time, so how'd she do it? How did she get Norris out here so fast?"

"Does that matter?" Dennel snapped at her. "These people are dead, Rose! And all you are worried about is how they wound up here?"

Turning towards the male inmate, Rose started back to him, keeping her voice soft. "No, Dennel, I'm worried and concerned about a lot of things." Her foot at that moment connected with something that snapped easily under her weight, making her look down. "Like for instance, why is this person inside out…"

Carefully lifting her leg free of the exposed dried out ribcage, Rose took a deep steadying breath. Now was not the time to get sick. Dennel looked not much better than her. Turning to him, she silently held out her hand to him. He took it as she led them away from the clearing.

How she wished the hand in hers was someone else's. But right now, she needed a hand to hold. It took the pair a couple more hours to reach the monitoring platform. Covered in sweat and breathing heavily, Rose looks at the thing. It was the size of a small bungalow, rocking itself as the anti-grav boosters continued to work, trying to get the station back into the air properly. Dennel pointed that out to her, making the blonde roll her eyes at the obvious. Then again, he was from this era and she was technically born 500 years earlier.

Pulling herself up onto the platform, Rose made her way through an open doorway, muttering at least she wasn't the only one still trying to reach the sky. Fourteen days had been hellish, being kept away from the stars and the Doctor, these last three days were just making her crazy. She was having to swallow down an instinctive drive and sense of urgency to not act brash or impulsive.

Moving as quick as she could, as it continued to rock back and forth, Rose started to switch on screen after screen. The color drained from her face when the triumphant smile she had been sported faded.

"Oh Gods," she breathed, realizing what exactly she was looking at. It was all set up like Big Brother, cameras everywhere, possibly originally meant to observe the inmates on the varying planets of the system. Now, what the blonde hybrid saw was much, much worse than that. Narrowing her eyes, Rose took in the fact that every screen showed a member of the Blathereen face in the offices of power across the system. From the High Minister's office on Justice Epsilon to the Overseers' Station on Justice Alpha where she watched three Blathereen standing with their backs to the camera, little stubby tails waggling happily.

Frowning, Rose took closer note of the structure that was shown being built, massive, graceless rectangles made out of heavy stones. Glancing to another screen, she groans out loud enough that Dennel pulled himself inside to check on her. He paled when he saw what she did:

The Governor's office on Justice Beta, Detention Center Six.

Silently, the pair watched as a Blathereen wiggled into his new skin suit before zipping himself in. The worse part, in Rose's mind, was watching the alien pull at the flaps of skin one would see a woman do when adjusting her nylons.

"Oh no…" Dennel breathed as horror flooded him.

Next to him, Rose crossed her arms over her chest, thinking out loud to herself. "Why are they doing this? What do the Blathereen stand to gain from this? What do they want?"

"They want us all dead!" Dennel snapped, partially snarling at Rose. "Like Ronika, Malc – all of them out there! They want us to die!"

Shaking her head, Rose turned from the monitor, thinking more. "No, not everyone. It's not what they do. As a race. They are all about profit. So where is the profit in controlling a prison system. They have to need people alive, otherwise why the whole stealth thing?"

Dennel seemed to deflate, not even listening to her now. "Doesn't matter. We can't hide from them. Not now. There's nowhere to go." He stared at her dully. "They've taken over everything."

"And how can I find my Doctor?" Rose asked in a steel backed voice. "By not sitting here and crying about how powerless we are. Come on."

Rose kept at the monitors, hitting keys here and there, changing the camera views until one for Justice Delta, the planet she and Dennel were on brought up the view of the clearing. Leaning forward, Rose focused on it while the young man looked away, still wallowing in his hopelessness. Before her eyes, Rose watched something she never thought she would see, at least in this century. The flash of a worm hole being used and suddenly someone was standing in the clearing, looking sick and dazed.

"Dennel," Rose called to him, urging him over to her side. "Isn't that-" She started to ask before she was cut off.

"That's Warder Robsen! Where did he come from?"

The wild grin that broke out over Rose's face was terrifying to the scared male. "We know that answer. From the Detention Center. Which means there is a way back there. And he must have gotten here through some means of transportation, like a wormhole. Not a transmat, looked nothing like that."

"Wait… if this camera is here to show the clearing," Dennel hated to ask, "does that mean when we went through there, they Blathereen saw us?"

Still grinning, her eyes a light for the first time since he met her, Rose Tyler beamed. "Then I guess we should grab him and clear out, don't you think?"

* * *

Making it back to where poor Warder Robsen was stranded, looking dazed and confused, was the easy part. The harder part was explaining to the Warder that they needed to move and move now! When the pair reached Robsen, he was two parts confused and one part angry over the whole situation. Mostly at himself, Rose acknowledged as he explained how he got there. The fact that it was Maggi who did it confused Rose. Maggi was about as smart as a bag of potatoes, like she checked. And yet, someone the young thug was able to sneak into Blanc's room, where the access point was, and send Robsen here.

A loud crashing and the sound of gravel filled voices came from behind them. Dennel turned white, recognizing the voice types. Rose growled, making Warder Robsen look at her in question, only to jump when her doe brown eyes flash sunlight gold.

"We need to leave," Rose commanded. "Now."

She didn't wait for them to agree with her. She grabbed both of the men's wrists and started running back into the mint smelling forest of Justice Delta. Rose was trying to figure out how everything had suddenly turned crazy and on its ear. Best she could figure was the Doctor was involved.

The thoughts of the Doctor suddenly brought her up short, panting from the sprint. There, in her mind, the buzz that was her love was suddenly so much stronger. It pulsed near her conscious, reaching out instinctively to her. A sudden surge of energy came over her as she darted forward, running blindly through the jungle, dragging Dennel and Robsen along behind her.

"Where," Robsen tried to ask around his hard breathing, "where are we going, Tyler?"

"The Doctor's here," Rose gasped, coming to another stop when Dennel stumbled out of her grip.

The trio stood in the shade of a tree, struggling for air, the two males worse off than Rose easily. The crashing behind them was getting louder, more brash and reckless. Narrowing her eyes, the blonde understood the tactic all too well. It was something her own team would use to drive out their prey, once upon a time.

"Damn," Rose muttered, looking around then up the tree. "Up, you two! Go. Now! Climb."

Neither the Warder nor the inmate argued with her as she swung up into the tree, and started climbing. She knew what she was doing, she was the alien if the rumors about her were true. And somehow, she wasn't insane and knew how to battle monsters. Robsen was almost impressed if he hadn't been so terrified of what was coming after them. Reaching the upper branches, Rose hissed at the two to keep quiet for the moment.

Looking over, Rose spotted easily six Blathereen coming towards them. One was badly injured and Rose snorted. Damn, the pilot survived.

"There are your monsters," she murmured to Robsen who was watching with her, face turning white. "They are about… 100 meters out from us. Fuck. We're trapped."

"Any chance we could circle around?" Robsen asked, his voice calm. "Anything you can do?"

Rose shook her head, "No. We could get around them if we had a couple of machetes, maybe."

"Or a flamethrower," Dennel put in, reminding Rose again the reason for his incarceration for arson.

A sound from behind them turned the three to watch another group closing in the opposite direction. "Hate when I'm right," Rose muttered. "They want us to run through the trees wildly."

"Making as much noise as they can," Robsen nodded. "Herd us, make us panic so we run slap into their friends coming."

Chaos erupted around them suddenly as a massive silver and steel shape pushed itself through the trees like a missile. The monitoring station was still struggling to return to the sky, the anti-grav boosters still functioning, if not malfunctioning on a massive scale. Rose was impressed with Warder Robsen when he ordered her and Dennel to jump from the tree to the platform, noting the door was still open. He and Rose agreed this was the best chance they had to survive this hunt and potentially get past the Blathereen in the jungle.

Looking over at the ugly building in the distance, Rose knew the Doctor was there. She just needed to get to him somehow. She could feel him for the first time clearly in days.

"Rose! Quick!" Dennel urged her, making her jump down before him.

Rose found herself gracelessly landing head first into the monitors inside, groaning in pain and hoping she hadn't broken anything. The other two were laying on their backs, trying to get their breaths back before the Warder was on his feet, trying to figure out how to close the door. He knew it wouldn't stop the monsters outside, but it would possibly slow them down.

"Warder Robsen," Dennel started as he got to his feet, helping Rose up as well. "When we get back to the detention center, will you please lock me up and never let me out again? Please?"

Robsen turned to yell at Dennel about helping him close the damn door before the Blathereen get to them when Rose came to his side. An agonizing scream rocked the air as the platform station kept rocking forward, running over a few of the Blathereen that stood in the way.

"Well, that works too," the Warder blinked before looking at Rose. "Think they saw us?"

"If they didn't, they smelled us," Rose commented moving away from the door to look over the screens again. Dennel started whinging again about how are they supposed to survive this now. Shaking her head, she found the Doctor on the screen she thought he would be on and smiled brightly. Shimming herself around, she found the volume control, wishing dearly she had her sonic screwdriver right about now. From the volume, the three could hear just how much up shit creek they really were, and the paddles were nothing but splinters.

The sounds of an explosion rocked the speakers inside the platform and outside. Robsen looked outside with wide eyes as the main Administration building was hit hard in the top, taking the roof off. Rose scrambled from her perch on the monitors to the exit, the Doctor's name ripping from her mouth. The Warder reached out and grabbed her waist to keep her from her from throwing herself off the steadily increasing speed of the monitor platform.

"Rose! Warder Robsen!" Dennel called out from inside the still rocking pillar. "Something is pulling us towards the building where the crash happened."

"We left the forest," Robsen called back. "Nothing to slow us down anymore. We need to-"

The monitoring station hit something, causing it to start spinning counter-clockwise wildly. Robsen pinned Rose and himself to the door so they weren't thrown off. Dennel pulled himself out, looking a little green around the gills, groaning he was going to be sick from all the rocking and spinning.

"We need to get out of here," Robsen ordered the two. A part of him knew that he wasn't really anything more to them as a Warder now. The monsters, the Blathereen, had been manipulating everyone for so long. He heard it all. They needed to get to the EarthGov or the one of the monitoring groups and report this. But then again, who could he trust? Other than Rose Tyler here. This odd girl was confident and composed during all this.

Rose swearing colorfully pulled him out of his thoughts as she pointed. "We're going to crash into the building! We have to jump!"

Dennel didn't need to be told twice, leaping for safety. Robsen tried to pull Rose away with him when she froze, her eyes locked on the base of the building.

"Doctor…?" she whispered softly as two figures came stumbling out and she let out a scream. " _DOCTOR!_ "

Blue eyes snapped up, needing the visual proof that his mind was telling him.

"Rose," he breathed out like a prayer, the woman beside him looking at him curiously when he started running forward. "Rose!"

The Doctor became aware of a man beside Rose, trying to protect his precious golden girl was yelling at him to get out of the way. His own warder, a woman called Senator Flowers, darted as fast as she could out of the way. The Time Lord ran forward, calling for Rose to jump. The man with Rose was trying to pull her off the door and finally, once she was free, actually threw her towards the Doctor. Somehow the look on the other man's face told the alien that he knew that she was safe with him. Then the man jumped himself, hitting the ground and rolling over and over.

The Doctor didn't care. All too soon he had an arm full of Rose Tyler and they tumbled to the ground together, clinging to each other tightly. Their minds pulsed against each other, as happy as their emotions did. Nuzzling his face into her hair, the Doctor showed no signed of releasing Rose any time soon. As the monitoring platform collided with the building, they rolled away from it, the heat of the blast of fire missing them completely.

When they came to a stop, Rose was on top of the Doctor. They two of them grinned at each other stupidly.

"Found you," the Doctor murmured with his grin.

"Found you first," Rose giggled, looking up at Flowers who was a bit off, giving them a funny look. "Figures, I finally get to you, and you were busy playing science with pretty ladies. Bet you forgot all about me."

"Never," he told her in a soft voice, pulling her down into a passionate kiss while he had the moment.

Rose melted against him as his cooler lips slanted against her and his tongue quickly took possession of her mouth. Neither of them thought about the time or place, only the need to remind each other they were really together again. She could feel him reacting under her and the growl that rumbled in his chest when the sound of coughing tore them apart again. The blonde blushed, looking up at Flowers, while the Doctor glared at her for interrupting him.

The woman from Justice Alpha just chuckled at the pair, a light blush was hidden under the soot that darkened her face. Her glasses gave Flowers a panda like look. Holding out her hand, she helped Rose off the Doctor while he grumbled and rolled to his feet.

"Rose Tyler, I presume?" Flowers greeted with a smile. "Senator Lazelee Flowers. A pleasure to finally meet a genius like yourself."

Rose snickered, "Genius at finding trouble."

Dennel and Warder Robsen made it over to where the Doctor was standing with his arm around Rose protectively with Flowers. Introductions were made, which turned out to be interesting as Dennel was staring in a trancelike state at the now fire consumed building. Flowers leaned over, quickly asking Rose what his problem was.

"He likes fire," Rose shrugged. "Never hurt anyone, he says."

"Just old buildings," the pyro distractedly put in.

"He would torch old buildings to draw attention off his father when he robbed banks," Robsen put in. "Dad attempted to take all the blame, but you know how it goes. He's a good kid."

The Doctor listened then looked at Rose with an accusing look in those blue eyes. "Are you making things domestic again?"

"No," Rose cried, indignantly. At least this time they hadn't needed to deal with Adam. "I am not. Daft Time Lord."

"Only I know how you humans love your domestic stuff," the Doctor grumbled.

"Just," Flowers cut in, seeing the way Rose's eyes spark at comment, hoping to avoid what looked to be a start to a nasty fight, "real quick, Doctor. What exactly just happened?"

"That one we were riding in for about a half of mile before it smashed into the building," Robsen put in, curious as well. "Honestly, preferred the ride through the invisible tunnel."

Flowers nodded at the Warder in sympathy, "Those warp-holes can be nasty."

The sheepish look on the Doctor's face made Rose groan, even as he started to explain to the group. "And there is a way to make them nastier," he admitted, his northern accent like music to Rose. "Flowers, you remember how I rigged that warp-hole portal? Set up a repulsion field to shunt anyone who followed us that way out?"

"Let me guess," Rose grumbled, "to balance out the repulsion field, you set up an attraction field to try and hold the whole thing stable, didn't you?'

The Doctor made a face, the two of them ignoring the looks they got from the conversation, "Problem is the screwdriver excited too many energy wavelengths in the portal."

"Which turned your attraction into a big draw," Rose muttered, leaning against him. "Gravity and anti-gravity coming together, parting, creating a vortex of similar energies."

"Anything with anti-gravs, for instance," Dennel turned to the conversation, finally understanding what was being said. "Say bye-bye to the few monitoring platforms!"

Rose elbowed the Doctor in the ribs, listening to him give a dramatic grunt. "You are _so_ jammy!"

"Am not," he looked down at her, affronted. "It was a skill."

"It was a cock-up, admit it!"

"I'll have you know, Rose Tyler, making cock-ups at the right moment _is_ a skill."

"Y-you two are seriously doing this," Flower stammered with wide eyes at the pair, "you're having a row right _now_?"

"Er, excuse me, Doctor, was it?" Robsen called out, looking beyond the ground and pointing. "Would you call that a cock-up?"

Dennel has back up towards the little group as the other three turned as one towards the burning building. Turns out, the Doctor and Flowers weren't the only survivors.

Out of the thick, oily black smoke came the massive forms of six… ten… twelve Blathereen. All of them looked furious and beyond having enough of this madness. Each of their black eyes clearly were hungering for blood as their claws flexed and clicked together threateningly.

"Forest, now," Rose breathed before snapping out orders to the group. "Back to the forest! Move! It's our only chance."

As one, the group turned and fled as fast as they could. Rose darted out, slightly in front of the Doctor, who was holding Flowers' hand, dragging the out of shape woman along. Dennel sprinted past them to pace Rose with Robsen taking up the post next to the Doctor, opposite of Flowers. Rose could feel the Doctor's eyes on her as she raced on. Normally she would be holding his hand, but Flowers needed him more at the moment. That didn't stop her from reach out with her mind, mentally holding his hand that way as they ran like foxes trying to stay ahead of the hounds.

Flowers started wheezing, tiring first, puffing out that she couldn't keep up. Rose refused to let her stop, dropping back to the woman's other side and taking her hand, encouraging her even as the Doctor snapped back at Flowers to keep going. Robsen called out his own encouragement as they all ran for their lives. Behind them, the silent thumping of the feet of the Blathereen could be heard gaining.

"There is it!" Dennel cried out, the tree line just ahead of them. He lowered his head and broke into a sprint before coming to a skidding halt as four more, badly battered Blathereen exited the trees. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Turning, the inmate ran back to the group who was forced to stop between the two groups. The Doctor pulled Rose behind him as Robsen stepped up in front of Flowers and Dennel.

"Damnit," he panted out with a growl. "We're trapped."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, which is a tragic thing. If I did, we would have much more Ninth/Rose loving and more Nine. And Thorn. Thorn would be cannon, damnit!

 **A/N:** Over the last week, I got a review that sparked a thought in me. I am now debating on adding some drawings to the chapters, or for fun. After all, someone gave me the idea of a mini Dalek with a little tail sticking out the back of it's armor, yapping around Rose's feet. So distrubing, so want to draw it.

I want to once again, thank every one of you who has taken the time out of your day to read this and leave me a review. In light of me suddenly losing my job during the week, they were a nice pick me up that I was not a complete failure at life. That being said, thank you. I love all the reviews and each follower and each reader. It makes it so much easier to continue on with the story, knowing people want to hear where I am taking this.

I will tell you all this, we are coming on an impending storm. Unlike anything our favorite couple have seen. Can they withstand it together, or will it tear them apart? Who, knows?

And now, without further ago, the conclusion to "The Monsters Within" Arc. Seriously, go read the book. Way better then what I wrote, let me tell you. It's fantastic.

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 27: Difference between Justice and Punishment

The Doctor could scarcely remember a time where he had been both terrified and surprised more than he was at this moment. Rose stood next to him, looking equally confused and horrified by the scene before them. Just when it seemed like all hope would be lost and death was coming, a new player entered the field, so to speak.

A loud roar of a crowd had some crashing out of the jungle, the kids from Detention Center Six came swarming. They were armed with metal rods, broken chair legs, anything they could use as a weapon as they descended upon the surprised Blathereen. They were all yelling out, whether in fear, or anger or liberation, they were a huge terrifying mob. And the battered and weary Blathereen who had originally hunted Rose, Dennel, and Robsen in the jungle were caught completely unaware.

Someone was shouting orders at the mob, directing them, stirring them up. Rose blinked a few times, recognizing Maggi, one of Katza's crew directing traffic.

The Doctor glanced at Rose, feeling her confusion at what was before them.

'She wasn't like this before,' Rose's mind whispered.

The Doctor snorted and frowned at the mob as the violence escalated, making Rose and Flowers both look away. He kept watching as the four Blathereen became nothing but bloody piles of green flesh and broken bones. Glancing to the other side, he watched as the group that had exited the burning building after him turn and run.

Smart choice, the Doctor thought with an internal wince. Bad for the mob.

"Friends of yours?" he asked Rose softly. "Running wild, no plan, no organization. Underestimating the opposition." He shook his head.

"They are going to end up dead," Rose muttered, pale in shock at the sigh of the mob's handy work.

"Hang on," Dennel cut in, moving up to stand next to Rose much to the Doctor's displeasure, and grinned. "Hey! Riz! Look, Rose, it's Riz!"

The time traveling pair, turned to look at Dennel like he was insane before they looked back at the mob. The Doctor had mildly been joking about them being friends with Rose. The girl he was guessing was this Riz person turned to look over at the shell shocked group. Her face was a little scratched from the fighting and her hair was wild. She was a little thing, the Doctor thought. Likely Asian in decent based on her large brown eyes and thick black hair. She stared at Dennel and Rose, the former was jumping around and waving his arms like a loon. A grin split her face as she sprinted towards the group.

"Rose!" the girl called out before jumping on Rose with a big hug. "You're alive! We thought! I mean, after Maggi exposed the monsters, we all thought they had killed you because you knew! And here you are! Alive!"

The Doctor frowned as he watched the woman fawn over his girl, Dennel was bad enough, but this woman was acting like his Rose was some kind of hero. While he was distracted by the mobs shouts and the fast rambling of this Riz woman. She was ranting about how Rose was considered a hero to the mob for some reason, Flowers turned to Robsen who was looking like he wanted to hide.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" the Senator was Justice Alpha asked. "Like, I don't know, keeping an eye on them?"

"I resigned," Robsen said quickly. It wasn't like he was any different to them according to the Blathereen. Even as he spoke, he pulled his uniform top off, dropping it to the ground.

"W-Warder Robsen!" Riz finally noticed him, stepping away Rose.

The former Warder chuckled and shook his head. "You can drop the warder bit. Like you lot now. Just trying to stay alive."

Riz nodded, looking back at the group. "Better stay outta sight then. That lot weren't good to the warder they met on the way here."

"Noted," the former warder nodded. "Is… Is Jamini okay?"

Riz shifted and didn't met his eyes when she muttered softly about who the female warder was, when last she saw her anyway. Neither the Doctor or Robsen believed that for a moment. The crowd seemed to be catching their breaths behind the small group as Flowers asked Riz how the group even got to Justice Delta in the first place. There was mention of the warp hole being used with Maggi leading them all through after they took out the monsters at the detention center. Dennel was surprised and asked the how's and whys. Rose didn't hear any of it.

Katza had detached herself from the crowd, covered with alien blood, and marching straight for them.

The Doctor started to step up to defend Rose when the bully of a woman stopped and held out a sticky, blood coated hand to Rose, looking sheepish.

"Sorry for what I done."

Nodding a bit, Rose took the offered hand and apology. "Just make sure you are being careful now, Katza. These monsters are a lot smarter than you think."

Beside her, Rose could feel the Doctor vibrating with impatience and annoyance. "This is all well and good, nice get together and all. But there's still stuff to do, places to blow up. We've got to-"

"We've got to take the monster's lair!" Maggi let out a bellow, gaining everyone's attention. "There'll be ships for you all there! Ships that will fly us-"

" _Do you mind not interrupting when I'm trying to save the world_!" the Doctor bellowed over the clearing, startling everyone except Rose who just arched a brow at him.

'Quite a few actually, if the leader of the Blathereen says is right,' Rose sent him with a dry chuckle.

The area when silent for a moment, the mob not sure how to react to the commanding voice that boomed out. That, sadly lasted only a few seconds before Maggi demanded his name. Her demand was followed by a chorus of indignant teens, all shouting out their displeasure at being yelled at, boosted by the confidence of being a mob. Someone actually accused the Doctor of being a screw, a Warder himself since Robsen was with him.

Katza set them all right when she bellowed out, "He's hanging with _Rose Tyler_!"

Another round of silence filled the area, but this one was filled with awe as they all pushed forward to get a look at the legend herself. Rose just watched the group, a faint blush on her cheeks when she heard the Doctor asking her mentally what the hell she did this time to instigate this riot. Maggi attempted to take control of the mob again when Katza effectively shut her down, then stepped back to stand beside Rose, daring anyone with her eyes to challenge the Rose Tyler now. Next to Rose, Riz whispered what Dennel had told her before. She was a hero to them. They would listen to her.

'Speak to them, love,' the Doctor mentally urged her, nudging her forward. 'Think of them like the team you had at your command in Torchwood.'

"Alright you lot," Rose's voice rang out, full of a confidence and authority that made everyone pay attention. "Listen to me, and listen good! You have got to calm down now. A bit. These monsters, these Blathereen, are more dangerous than you think- I know, believe me. I've fought their race before. And you've lost the element of surprise against them. You can't hope to use that anymore!"

"It's not the Blathereen themselves you need to destroy, anyway," the Doctor stepped up to stand at Rose's other side, as her equal, her partner. "It's their technology."

"Right now, you are on Justice Delta," Rose continued. "This place once had buildings full of people are now full of their technology. Stuffed full of alien computers. Systems working how to end all life –"

"Destroy the buildings!" Someone yelled out.

"Wait a minute!" The Doctor yelled.

"Shut it! Rose is still talking!" Katza bellowed. No one was willing to speak out as the two of them glared at the mob from either side of their hero.

Rose grinned a wolfish smile that those who encountered her back at the center knew meant the blonde was up to something. Turning to Dennel, he was grinning at her. "You know how to do in buildings properly, don't cha, Fire Boy?"

His grin got all the bigger as he nodded. "I can do that, Rose. Easily, I can do this."

Turning back to the mob, Rose's voice lifted once more. "Dennel was your block-walker. He listened to you when you had problems, he helped you when he could, however he could. Now, we've all got problems, and you all have got to listen to _him_ now! He'll show you how to torch the buildings, every one of them. But you _have_ to do exactly as he says, yeah?"

There was a loud cry of agreement from the mob. That was when Rose noticed that Maggi was gone. Turning, she asked about that when Riz just cheered about not needing Maggi now that _Rose_ was with them!

"We got you now! Why would we need her?" the former cellmate grinned.

How the Doctor kept silent and didn't growl possessively at the mob or the little dark haired girl, Rose would never know. She felt it though. It swelled inside her mind when he failed to bank it. It made her shiver in delight. "Sorry," the Doctor growled lightly. "I need her. More than any of you do."

Smiling, Rose reached out for Katza's hand. "Sides, you got Katza. And Dennel. I couldn't think of anyone else better to lead you all."

Good byes were said, with Dennel leaving Rose with his favorite lighter and a kiss on the cheek, making the Doctor growl this time. Robsen watched the mod take off under the command of the former cellblock bully and the arsonist.

"Madness," he muttered, shaking his head. "Complete madness."

"I hope Dram and Ecktosca managed to avoid that mob," Flower commented gently. "I know they were wicked, but," she broke off, staring at the remains of the Blathereen the mob killed.

"No one deserves to die like that," Rose finished. She had killed Slitheen before, but even to her that was beyond brutal. She may be a monster to people in her past, but she was never this cruel or merciless. "Come on. We need to get back to Justice Alpha."

The now smaller group started towards the jungle, eyes avoiding the remains as they walked. The conversation as they walked centered about the plan that Rose had overheard on the monitors of the platform. Robsen and Rose asked a few questions, to confirm a few things. Shaking her head, Rose was sickened to know that this family effectively overthrew the Slitheen in their own planet roasting game. The Blathereen family was planning to use the entire system as a warp traveling weapon that would use the same technology, coupled with the compression technology that the two Slitheen, Dram and Ecktosca apparently, had perfected. The effect would be the ability to move the whole Justica System to anywhere in the universe, use the system's two suns as a fuel source. Then the warp channels they created would align, effectively creating a massive solar weapon that could scorch a planet dead then disappear as if they were never there.

Like the Slitheen from Downing Street, the scorched planet would then be stripped, storage and sold off to the highest bidder as raw fuel.

And the system would keep running on, the prisons would be over populated. Male and female prisoners were inter-mingle to reproduce, willingly or not, making more work force for the other planets where the radioactive chunks would be stored. A perfect cycle.

By the end of the explanation, the group had hit the clearing Rose and Dennel had found Robsen in. Flowers was tired, sore, her sides hurt, but this was almost too much. She stared, wide eyed at the varying remains in horror. She wasn't sure if she was surprised or worried to watch Rose walked through the area, unaffected by the sight around her. It made the Senator wonder what all this young woman had seen and done in her seemingly short life to make her unaffected like this.

The same blonde from Flowers' mental musings, walked over to where she had originally spotted a black disk that was out of place in the clearing. Picking it up, she handed it over to the Doctor with a frown. He could feel his brilliant girl already trying to work out a few things based on what he had told her on the way there.

"This warp-hole can take us anywhere in Justicia, right?" Rose questioned, with narrowed eyes. "Even back to the TARDIS?"

"Can do, later," the Doctor confirmed, watching her. He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't thinking of leaving. What she wanting to collect-

"How did those borstal kids get here?" Flowers interrupted his thoughts. She walked over, trying to ignore the bloody, rotting mess of the clearing. "They were tuned to only allow natives of Raxacorcofallapatroius through. So how?"

Rose looked away from the disk to Flowers, slowly nodding. "And there was a Blathereen inside Blanc, later the Governor too. But they were killed. So how did Maggi lead them …. Of course."

"You really are just too clever, child."

The group turned quickly to see Maggi standing at the edge of the clearing, having just arrived. Next to her were two hulking figures. The reactions were immediate from the two humans in the group. Robsen yelled out a warning while Flowers nearly squealed in joy.

"Dram!" the Senator beamed. "Ecktosca! You are okay! You did make it!"

"Thanks to our dear aunt here," Dram nodded his dry and slightly blackened head, a gift from the fires.

Before anyone else could ask, Rose and the Doctor watched impassively, both having worked it out themselves, Dram reached over and very delicately pulled the hidden silver zipper across Maggi's forward as the electric blue light of the compression field turned the area the same color. Rose closed her eyes in grief, another life was lost in this madness. At least now Maggi's behavior made sense.

Flowers looked like she wanted to faint while Robsen stared in horror as the full form of the aunt of Dram and Ecktosca squeezed out of the skin suit that was once a young woman who had been sent to the system for her age and violent crimes. There was a family out there somewhere that would never know what happened to her truly. It was likely she would have been reported killed in a prison riot. As the skin suit fell away and the Slitheen female was standing before them, panting and sweaty.

"That was one tight squeeze," she commented before turning to her boys with a big, sharp toothy grin. "Now have one for yourselves! Come give your sweet auntie Callis a hug."

The Slitheen, whom they learned later was called Callis Fel Fotch day Slitheen, explained to the group of humanoids how she got to where she was and inside the skin of Maggi for that matter. She and Rose had a brief snarl off over the matter and the use of a group of juveniles to get to her nephews. The Doctor and Flowers broke that argument off before it could come to blows, which Dram would never admit but he was pretty sure the little blonde could have easily taken any of them on and won. And if not, he knew for a fact the Doctor would just for trying to hurt his mate.

Threats were exchanged like greetings between the Time Lord and the Slitheen matriarch. Then the posturing between the Time Lord and all three Slitheens. Rose had looked overly bored, like she wanted to skip this part that she was all too used to, earning her a curious look from Flowers and Robsen. During that time, they learned that the leader of the Blathereen had escaped the destruction of the building when the monitoring stations had collided with it. There were, of course, a few choice words that the other two humans with Rose and the Doctor didn't understand, but they did. It made the alien pair grin. Finally, the Doctor, after a slight amount of blackmail and persuasion, got Callis to reverse the black disk to take the group back to the SCAT-house. Rose learned from a whispered mental comment it was the place on Justice Alpha she was heading for originally before the crash that had been housing the Doctor for the last few days.

Turning to Flowers, who was trying hard to keep her eyes either on the Doctor or the disk in the claws of Callis Fel Fotch instead of the carnage around them, Rose asked softly, "You do know, that we are going to have to destroy everything you've worked for?"

The Senator nodded once. "Let's just get on with it."

Not much else was said when Callis announced the warp-hole was ready for travel, albeit it unhappily. Her nephews planted wet, loud kisses on either cheek making her cheer up considerably. Rose was surprised to find herself mildly trusting the Slitheen. In her experience, she had an almost knee jerk reaction to the family as a whole, so this was another new thing for her. Taking Flowers' hand, Rose offered the woman a smile as the Doctor took her hand. Robsen silently took Flowers' other hand.

"Let's finish this," the Doctor told the group. "One way or another, this ends today." Then he was following Dram and Ecktosca through the warp-hole.

The mixed group found themselves inside what looked like a massive underground indoor garden or farm. Different species of plants, fruits and vegetables were surrounding them. Flowers stepped back from the group, as if she was afraid that the Blathereen would be waiting for them. The room was empty except for what looked like an eye on a stalk, resting in a pot next to a tomato plant. When Rose took a closer look, her heart squeezed. It had once been one of the aliens that lived here. The Doctor told her, her name was Nesshalop. The eye was closed completely now, unlike when the Doctor left her there to heal.

'What's our plan?' Rose whispered as she stepped up towards where Dram was standing, fearlessly.

"Now," the Doctor's voice was soft, but cold, "now there is payback."

Ecktosca raised a massive clawed hand, "Doctor, I would suggest you carry out your threat from before, make it reality. Wreck the gravity warp of this place will disrupt the space tunnel network the Blathereen have set up."

"Good idea," Flowers agreed. "When Ermenshrew was chasing after us, she went up there" the human nodded towards an inspection ladder, "unprotected. That means the workings are safely below the surface of the planet."

"Sound plan," the Doctor nodded, turning to Ecktosca and his aunt, "you two, get busy. Robsen, you stay here on guard, all right?"

"I'd rather not, if its all the same to you, Doctor," the former warder comment, keeping his eye on the two Slitheen.

"Don't worry," Rose smiled at Robsen. "We are all on the same side now. Sides, I'm sure they don't want to die any more than we do. And I am equally sure, they don't want the Blathereen to win, right?" The sweet smile Rose sent the Slitheen made the Doctor's blood boil. "Oh, Dram, would you come with me, the Doctor and Flowers?"

The tone she used, coaxing the murdering alien, made the Doctor grind his teeth together. He could not believe he was having a jealous fit now of all time. But damn it all! She was his! And he would be reminding her of that fact as soon as they were away.

"Why?" Dram asked, regarding the little blonde human looking woman carefully. He heard what the Doctor had called her when he first arrived. She made him nervous. Add to the look the Doctor was giving him behind her back, he would much rather face the Blathereen than that man. Claws down, any day of the week.

"Muscle, of course," the Doctor smiled at Dram, which never reached those ice cold blue eyes. "You know, in case of trouble."

There was an exchange of looks around the group at those words. Did the Doctor think his Rose Tyler, the legend of Detention Center Six needed protecting? Ecktosca was not helpful at all, when he grinned and flicked his claws at his elder brother. "Yes, run along, Dram," the Slitheen taunted his family before turning towards the inspection ladder to start his part of this.

* * *

Sitting on the floor outside the workshop, Rose Tyler, Lazelee Flowers, Dram Fel Fotch and the Doctor all paled. Inside the locked room was the woman called Ermenshrew, formerly known was the Consul Issabel, and the patriarch of the Blathereen family, Don Arco. Along with a number of other members of their vast family.

And they were planning on using the system that was created to 'take the system out for a spin'. Between the work that the Doctor had done for Flowers' group, who it turned out were being kept in the very same room in case something happened to the system they created, and the compression technology that Dram and his brother had created, the whole of Justicia was in fact a massive weapon.

And that massive mobile weapon was ready for a trip out.

"What now?" Rose found herself asking. "They are starting. What do we do?"

"I might have known they wouldn't stop to fix the damage on Delta first," the Doctor grumbled, rubbing a hand over the top of his short hair. "Like a bunch of kids on Christmas, they are. Can't wait to play with the new toy, even if they break it because they haven't read the instructions."

Rose coughed then, almost sounding like she was saying 'super nova'. The Doctor glared at her.

"This kid here is the one who is going to put it back in the box this time," he growled at his companion, who just snorted. "And I only did that once, Rose Tyler."

"Either way," Rose sighed, "it's not like you can just walk in there this time."

"Yes, I can," the Doctor retorted.

"No, you can't!"

"She is right," Flowers cut in. It looked like the pair were about to degrade into a lover's spat at the worst time imaginable. Dram looked overly amused, she noted. "Doctor, you can't just walk in there. See that red light? It means that the Consul has active the safety codes, locking the doors from the inside."

"Lovely," Rose groaned. "So, what now? How do we get them out?"

"Got any bombs?" both Dram and the Doctor asked.

"No," Flowers told them in a flat voice. "Sides, we could always wait for Ecktosca and Callis to sabotage the gravity warp. That may stop the transfer."

Shaking his head, the Doctor peeked into the room again. "There's a chance that Justicia could move before then, or even if that's out of action. Only problem is that result would be even worse than before."

Rose listened to Flowers and the Doctor talk about different outcomes involving the gravity holes being messed with and the nasty results to the rest of the universe or them. Dram was looking into the room, silent before he flicked his eyes over to her. She offered him a smile as she tried to think of the best way to get what they needed.

"What about a distraction?" Rose asked suddenly, pulling out the lighter Dennel left her with from her pocket. "Pretty sure the fire would be neutralized quickly, so that is out. But…" She trailed off.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment before a wide grin split his face. "Rose Tyler, you are a genius!" He beamed, grabbing her and kissing her lips quickly. "Flowers, take Rose with you. Head to the system hub again. I need the zero gravity turned back on. Just here, got that?"

"What are you planning now?" Flowers groaned.

"Never you mind that now," he grinned widely. "Just give me fifteen minutes then hit it. Dram, you and I are going to head to the Solar workshop."

"What are you up to?" Rose asked with a grin.

Leaning over, he planted a quick kiss to her lips again because he could. "Taking risks, pushing my luck," he told her.

"Blowing something up?"

"Possibly. See you soon!"

With a laugh Rose started off with Flowers leading the way, "Not if I see you first."

At that, Rose and Flowers took off for the system hub. Glancing back, Rose watched the Doctor take Dram's claw and the two were off. For a moment, Rose thought she saw Dram look back at her, but she wasn't sure. Shaking her head, she sent the Doctor a wave of affection, carefully keeping the wealth of love for him in check as she headed away from him once again. He answered her with a caresse of his mind and a similar wave of devotion towards her. A silent promise between them that they would be together again. Once this madness was over.

The trip to the hub room went much smoother than Rose had originally thought or feared it would. They ran into no Blathereen on the way there. But the problem started at ten minutes to deadline, when the two women got to the room and saw that the control box was wrapped tightly in chains.

"Looks like Ermenshrew won't fall for the same trick twice," Flowers muttered. Rose gave her a funny look and decided to just not ask. There were some things she was better off not knowing the Doctor pulled while they were separated.

In no time flat, Rose was charging as fast as she could down the hallway to the cupboard Flowers directed her to for a tool that should help them get into the box. After all, the Doctor was counting on them to do this. A glance at her watch distracted Rose long enough that she ran head first into the bulky frame of a Blathereen technician. Tumbling to the ground, Rose looked up with wide terrified eyes as it turned to her and snarled, raising a claw to strike her as she scooted backwards. It slashed down and she flipped backwards out of the way on her hands. Landing on her feet, she eyed the beast up who was not amused to have missed her. Another slash and Rose was ducking, being forced back the way she had come, farther from her destination.

"I don't have time to play with you!" Rose growled at the Blathereen. It just grinned at her, drool slipping from its big green lips making her feel a little sick.

"No play time," it grinned. "Just blood."

Then it screamed as the sound of a ray gun was discharged. It froze before falling to the ground.

"YOU ARE LATE, ROSE TYLER."

"Thorn!" Rose screamed with a smile, leaping over the dead body to hug the Dalek. "I missed you so much."

Stepping back, Thorn eyed his charge up and down, taking in her appearance. "GREY DOES NOT FLATTER YOU. WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN DIRT?"

"Later," Rose laughed, ridiculously happy to see her friend. "Come with me! I need your help with something. Bugger! Seven minutes left. Come on!"

Rose was running off before Thorn could reply. He sighed and just elevated himself over the dead body and sped after the running Rose Tyler. Somehow, he was **not** surprised to find his charge or the fact they Doctor were up to their necks in some kind of danger with a time limit and there was running involved.

Flowers wasn't sure what to make of the appearance of another alien she had never even hurt off. Mentally she added Dalek to the growing list that were topped by Time Lord and Gallifreyan. Rose called the thing Thorn. It, he, called himself Dalek Thorn, and complained he was Rose's protector since the Doctor had proven yet again to be untrustworthy of that task.

"PRISON, ROSE TYLER," Thorn chided her defense of the man with gorgeous blue eyes. "HE LANDED YOU IN A PRISON THIS TIME."

"Why are you complaining?" Rose asked as she watched Thorn work through the chains on the box, glancing at her watch. "Little faster. We got about a minute to go."

The chains came free and Flowers hurried forward as Thorn addressed Rose with his displeasure. Again.

"THIS HAPPENED," the Dalek grumped, "AND I HAVE TO STOP MY BINGE. HOW WILL I LEARN IF JARED PICKED JESSICA NOW? MUST KNOW. MUST FIND OUT."

"Oh for the love of," Rose groaned turning to Flowers now. She wanted to just yelled out the answer. "If you need to know so badly, he picks-"

"SPOILERS!"

Flowers almost laughed when she saw Rose's eye twitch out of the corner of her eyes. "I can't centralize it! Forget it! Shutting it all off!"

The sound of the mechanical voice of Thorn yelling out in surprise as they lifted off the floor made Flowers laugh. She didn't think she could with how stressed out she was about the whole situation. Rose had her arms crossed as she lifted off the ground suddenly, frowning at her blue armored friend. At least until she yelped when the lighter that Dennel gave her came floating out of her pocket. Grabbing it, Rose watched it spark then make another sound of surprise as the flame that came from it when she flicked it open expanding quickly into a fireball and moved away from her.

" _That_ was his plan!" Flowers crowed in delight. "Fire acts different in zero gravity! Oh that brilliant man!"

"DO NOT PRAISE THE DOCTOR," ordered a disgruntled Thorn.

* * *

Once the gravity reinstated itself, the Doctor had landed easily on his feet with a grin. The work room filled with smoke after Ermenshrew was unceremioniously dropped until of the remaining candles from her brother, Don Arco. Turning, the Doctor grinned at the few friends he had made while during his stay here on Justice Alpha. Shooing the other aliens out of the room, the Time Lord turned to the smoke choked room.

"Don Arco!" The Doctor called into the room, backing away towards the door as he sought the patriarch of the Blathereen family. "Where are you? We can still do that deal."

"I'm afraid you're wasting your breath," Ermenshrew hissed at the Doctor from somewhere in the haze and gloom. "My dear brother can't speak to you."

Not somewhere, behind him.

The first thing coming out of the gloom was the bloodied, silently screaming head of Don Arco. Thick claws were sticking out of his thick, rubbery neck as blood spilled down the front of the Blathereen's body.

The second thing the Doctor saw was the form of Ermenshrew behind him, emerging from the smoke with a twisted smile on her thick green lips.

"He seems to have something wrong with his throat," came the gleeful giggle from the female alien. Her black eyes fixed on the Doctor as she shifted to stand between him and the door out of the room.

"You're bonkers, aren't you?" the Doctor asked, knowing that answer already but still asking.

"I'm head of the family now!" Ermenshrew crowed. "And my first duty will be to dispose of you, Doctor."

The Doctor watched carefully as she raised her free claws up, the light of certain victory in her eyes. Lowing his stance, the Doctor prepares to dodge when Ermenshrew suddenly let out a bellow of disbelief and went surgeing forward, as if some great force had pushed her. Not wasting a second, the Doctor dove between the Blathereen's legs. Sliding over the polished floor, the Doctor turned to see who his savior was.

"Rose!"

His precious golden girl had apparently taken a running leap at Ermenshrew, planting both feet into the massive beings back to unbalance her. Rose was now in a kneeling position and grinned at the Doctor with that tongue touch grin he loved so much.

"You sure those things are made of living calcium and not brick walls?" Rose joked, even as she was slightly breathless from her sprint to his side and the smoke choking her.

The ground suddenly rocked hard enough to throw Rose and the Doctor off balance a bit. The Time Lord immediately grabbed for Rose and pulled her to his chest. Looking around as the sounds of faint explosions could be here, the Doctor grins down at his bundle.

"Sounds like Ecktosca and Callis were able to stuff up the gravity warps on the surface," the Doctor commented.

The sound of Rose gasping and tensing in his arms snapped the Doctor's head to the direction she was looking. As the smoke was clearing from the hallway, they made out the massive form of powerful shape lumbering towards them.

Both nearly sagged in relief when it turned out to be only Dram. "All done," he reported as he come over to the pair, a brow arched up as amusement sparkled in his black eyes at the scene before him.

"Fantastic," the Doctor grinned, taking the offered claw up, still keeping his grip tightly on Rose. "Wait," looking around them, he frowned. "Where's Ermenshrew?"

"Over heeee-eeere," came the giggling reply.

The trio turned as one to peer into the haze of the workroom. There, she was standing near the console with a couple of guards and a baffled technician with her. Rose cried out in warning, noticing first that Ermenshrew's claw was posed above the gravity accelerator, grinning so widely you could see her jagged and pointed teeth.

"All charged up," she hissed at the group in an icy tone. "Justicia's ready to move on out."

"Please," Rose called out to the Blathereen. "Please don't do this."

"Ah, respect, at last," Ermenshrew beamed smugly. "As you should. Yes, it came to me in a flash. I shouldn't just kill you. No. I think I shall morally outrage you first, Doctor. Murder millions first, just to test the engine's working. The engine _you_ helped create, you know. Then, I will pull your little girlfriend's fingers off, one by one, make her scream before I gut her. _Then_ , I will kill you."

Releasing Rose, the Doctor stepped in front of her protectively.

"We've destroyed your gravity warps on the surface, Ermenshrew. If you try to move Justicia through space now-"

"Tsk, tsk. Another pathetic bluff, Doctor?"

"Thought you would think that," the Doctor sighed. "Fine, let's go with a threat. Dram here has rejigged the solar flare compressor. It's now aimed at _your_ mothership."

"It'll be crushed to the size of a postage stamp," Rose stepped out from behind the Doctor. "The second gravity warp will go with it."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Rose a moment, wondering how she knew that. Then it hit him like her hand upside the back of his head. She could hear his thoughts, of course.

Shaking her head, Ermenshrew hissed at the pair. "The compressor is in a probe in close orbit around the suns of this system. It's doesn't have the range."

"Unless we boosted the range," Rose pointed out.

"It'll draw the same energy you'll release by pressing that button," the Doctor sounded hoarse but not from the smoke. Rose could feel his desperation. "Please, Ermenshrew. The only lives you'll be taking are those of your own people on the ship when you hit that switch."

"Pathetic," the Blathereen sneered, not noticing the looks of panic on the faces of the guards or the technician.

"There will be a massive feedback right into that thing too! You'll die too, Ermenshrew. I'm begging yo-"

"Enough!" the Blathereen female snarled. "I will stand for no more of these pathetic attempts to deceive me!"

The look the Doctor gave her, the emotions in his mind nearly broke Rose's heart.

"In that case- everybody _out!_ " the Doctor roared as he pulled Rose and Dram backwards as quick as he could.

Ermenshrew hit the switch.

As if in anticipation of an explosion, Dram and the Doctor hit the floor in the hall, sliding into the opposite wall. Surprisingly, Dram used his own massive body to cushion the Doctor and Rose from colliding with the wall.

Nothing happened.

Sitting up a little, the weight of Dram's arm over her, Rose looked down at the Doctor confused. "It was a bluff?"

The Doctor was laying face down, his forehead against his arm. He refused to look at his precious girl when he mumbled, "Ask Ermenshrew."

Together, Rose and Dram looked back into the workshop to spot the new Matriarch of the Blathereen family frozen in place. Her face was a mask of fury and pain. Then the delicate white light began to play around her form. They watched in horror as her green skin turned translucent, showing more than Rose ever wanted to see of a member of their race. She could see each organ still working, still pumping away. After that came the scream that Rose was pretty sure she would never forget, ever. It was like it was ripped out of the lungs of the still living Blathereen.

Smoke and sparks became to fill the room again, coming off the console panel and Ermenshrew herself. Rose couldn't look away as she noticed that even in all this, Ermenshrew still had the trigger in her claws. And she watched as both turned to dust.

"The feedback," Dram realized suddenly, shaking himself out his shock. "We're not safe here. We've got to get that door closed!"

"Here," Rose reacted instantly, handing over the card that Flowers had given her to the doors. Dram snatched it from her hands and slapped it into the slot as fast as he could.

The door began to slide shut slowly.

At that same moment as the white light began to fill the workroom as Flowers came around the corner, panting like an old dog. The poor woman was really out of shape. Dram wasted little time in grabbing his former warden and pulling her down, covering her and Rose with his massive body. The Doctor could deal, the Slithreen figured.

After that, Rose was lost in a bit of a haze with her ears ringing in a way she hadn't experienced in decades at least. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on what was happening around her. She vaguely recalled Dram suddenly running off after the explosion subsided. Flowers had followed after him as quick as she could, a stricken look on her face.

Turning, Rose looked down at the Doctor, who was still laying face down with one arm wrapped protectively around her hips. Carefully, she leaned over him, running her fingers through his short hair. She caressed him with both her mind and her hands as she whispered mentally, 'You did it…'

Slowly, he rolled over to meet her brown gaze with stricken blue ones. There was no triumph in his expression or his mind. With tenderness, he cupped her cheek and pulled her down so their foreheads met. Neither wanted to move, both full of the grief of the lives that were lost just then.

'I know,' his mind whispered back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** The Past is Red, the Future is Black. You're never writing this again, Jack. *shoos off the Captain* Seriously, I don't own anything Doctor Who, Torchword or any of the affiliated shows, novels, comics, etc. This is all the property of the BBC. I do however, own this story. This is mine. There are many like it, but this one is mine.

 **A/N:** Warning! Warning! Adult situations are abound. There are naked cuddle times for our two favorite time travelers. Consider yourselves warned. This chapter contains NSFW scenes.

A big thank you and welcome to all my followers, new and existing. It is the highlight of my day to see a new favorite or follow. And I adore my reviews. I hope you enjoy the following chapter and its sister chapter 29. Thank you all again from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read this, to favor, or even leave reviews. It means a lot to me.

Have a wonderful Weekend, my gentle readers.

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 28: Seven Pillars

The Doctor should have known his life wasn't going to be easy with Rose and Thorn around.

After all, one was a temporal anomaly hybrid. Not only a temporal anomaly, but one that had somehow put her mind back in time in her younger body. Thus, she knew more about things than she often would the other was a mutated Dalek. Not only a Dalek, but a mutated Dalek that attached himself to the temporal anomaly that was stealing the Doctor's heart a little more every day. And to media.

A mutated Dalek that loved his stories, and movies, and television.

Just that should have been a hint to what the Doctor's life was turning into.

Now, the Doctor found himself thinking over these universal hints of what his life was turning into as he was forced to his knees in the royal chambers of the planet he had landed them on. In front of their 'missing princess'. Who was wearing a dress that left little to nothing for the imagination.

Who happened to be named Rose Tyler in truth.

After leaving the Justicia System, the Doctor and Rose had both taken showers, separately much to his disappointment. Thorn had forced Rose into her room, declaring that she looked like a hag from Middle Earth and needed to shower. The Time Lord watched them leave the console room silently. After the bittersweet victory, he had wanted to just hold his Rose to him. And let the hot water of the shower soothe both their minds, bodies, and souls.

But that damn Dalek!

Ten hours ago, the Doctor landed them on the planet called Gaya.

Thirty minutes later, he had been separated from Rose and Thorn.

Nine hours after that, he was being presented as the slave to the recovered Princess that, apparently, they thought Rose was.

The Doctor was pretty sure he missed something somewhere.

So here he was, on his knees on a hard floor that he was pretty sure was made of some kind of opaque crystal looking up at his golden girl in an outfit that made his mouth water for her and his cock throb within the confines of his now tight denim jeans.

Rose's hair was pulled up and away from her face, with little fly away strands that teased her cheeks and exposed neck. What looked like hundreds of glittering pins and clips decorated with butterflies and flowers held her thick blonde locks in place. A shimmering circlet embraced her exposed forehead with little crystals hanging down, surrounding the half dollar sized gem that dangled between her dark eyebrows. Gone were her silver hoop earrings, replaced with earrings of diamond like crystals of pinks and faint yellows that tinkled when Rose moved her head. They matched the hair pins and circlet perfectly, as well as the delicate choker that adorn her throat. Dozens of fine gold and silver chains with crystals and gems hung down around Rose's shoulders to rest either on her breasts or between them.

The Doctor wondered idly if they would make noise as well if she were to be fucked hard.

Bangles and more of those delicately decorated chains covered her wrists and her right ankle. The belt that wrapped wound her waist looked to be made of a melting between the softest toned gold and star light silver. Oval stones and tiny gems glittered in the light, sitting proudly in the three inch thick belt. Any movement would make the dangling stones and coins jingle musically, leading to more thoughts of Rose perched on top of the Doctor with is now throbbing cock buried inside her.

The outfit itself was like something out of a gamer male's fantasy. The two pieces that made up the top and skirt where fairly sheer, but layered to give the appearance of being solid. Together the two parts almost looked like a 21st century Earth teddy bra mixed with the style of a fantasy sorceress. The fabric of the top was twisted together, and wrapped around Rose's breasts. The cloth covered the nipples and areola well, but the sides and bottom of her breasts were tantalizingly exposed.

The bottom, the Doctor thought, was made to drive him insane.

The skirt, if you could call it that, was nothing up a length of the layered fabric that hung down over the front of her. Barely covering the treasure of her womanhood from sight. The back of the skirt was more strips of fabric in varying widths and layered over each other from hip to hip. It did wonders of both hiding her heart shaped bum from the world, and displaying it perfectly.

The whole look was pulled together with delicate silver ivy vines painted up Rose's left side. It went from the top of her left foot and ended just under her left eye.

With a wave of her hand, Rose dismissed the guards that the Doctor had been ignoring until that moment. Glancing at them as they left the room without a word, he frowned. They looked like something out of some heavy metal themed fantasy too, mixed with a little bit of video game and medieval flair. Looking back to Rose, he offered her a wide, daft grin and she gave him his favorite smile. Her little pink tongue peeking out between her teeth as she grinned down at him.

"That took longer than I thought it would," Rose laughed as she helped him to his feet.

"Want to tell me what this is all about?" the Doctor laughed as she helped him dust off and straighten his leather jacket.

"Short or long version?" Rose asked, straightening up to look into his face.

"Short," the Doctor nodded and looked around. "Where's Thorn?"

Rose shrugged before she turned and walked nosily across the grand room to a balcony that looked out over the city they had been taken from. "Short version, okay. Well, apparently, they think I am their missing Princess Ashlynn and you are the scum that took me in order to kill me like all the other heirs have been."

Turning, she grinned at the dumbfounded look on the Doctor's face, leaning against the wide crystal railing. "Seems you landed us in the middle of another war, Doctor. Good job." Rose laughed.

Following her out onto the balcony, he was only mildly surprised to see that it was twilight. The sun had set already but the night had yet to truly set in. The sky was a beautiful shade of purple and navy blue with highlights of pink from the sun hidden beyond the horizon. A few stars glittered in the sky. It was so clear tonight. Looking over at Rose in that outfit, he took a deep breath to calm himself. In the distance, he could hear the faint sounds of some kind of cannon booming. Far beyond the city, one could almost make out the flashes of the cannon's fire if you looked hard enough. In that direction, there were heavy clouds hovering.

"What's the story?" the Doctor asked as he drew closer to Rose. Together they watched the direction of the fighting.

"Apparently we landed in what they are calling the Time of the Wolf," Rose explained, shifting so she was leaning against the Doctor. "Some are calling it their Third Age. Best I was able to learn is that they classify time in ages. The First Age was a time of War and suffering after the first settlers came to Gaya, or Creation as the Ancients called it. The Time of No Moon, they said. A man, or being called the No Moon King ruled here. The First Age came to an end with the arrival of a group of people that are called the Seven Pillars. Seems they beat the No Moon King, banishing him."

The Doctor listened as he drew Rose to his chest and enjoyed the heat of her form, letting his fingers dance over her exposed belly.

"The Second Age, or Time of Stars," Rose lectured, her voice softening, "saw the Seven take over and lead Creation into a time of peace and the rise of the Seven Kingdoms. Records say the seven were called Ultians. Beings of great power, not native to Gaya. They and their people cross bred with the natives like the humans had in the First Age. I think. No one is really clear on all this."

Turning in his arms, Rose linked her fingers behind the Doctor's neck, "Anyway, this Kingdom is the Star Kingdom, named after the first Queen, With Tears Like Stars they called her. I believe I read she was crowned Queen Onasiir of the Stars. I heard the names of the other six rulers. All of them had weird titles, like Bough Breaker and Scythe of the Sanctuary."

"Ultians believed in the power of names," the Doctor explained, his hands drifting to Rose's highs, holding her carefully. "Heard they were much like Time Lords, me. Rare race too. Very powerful."

"Ah," Rose nodded, leaning heavily against the Doctor. "Well, apparently this No Moon King returned, and launched a war against the seven kingdoms, starting the Third Age, now. That was about 1000 years ago when this started. People think he is moving from kingdom to kingdom, finding the heirs to the different ones and killing them off. No heir, no ruler, he can claim it. This kingdom's princess is missing and I look like her. So here I am. Playing a role to get you out of a cage. Again."

Grinning down at his precious girl, the Doctor captured her lips in a soft kiss of apology. "You haven't told me where your bodyguard is still, Rose Tyler." He growled against her soft lips, nipping at the full bottom one and making her gasp.

"Honestly, Doctor?" Rose smiled against his lips. "I don't know. He was separated from me in all the crazy mess when they grabbed us."

"So," the Doctor droned out, watching Rose with dark eyes, "you are saying he isn't here and can't interrupt me?"

Rose shivered under the intensity of the Doctor's gaze. His accent thickened as his tone lowered, sending tingles of want and desire down to pool in her belly. Nodding slowly, Rose slide her body up against the Doctor's hard chest, stealing a kiss from him before slipping free of his hands and dancing away to the music of her bangles and jewelry.

The Time Lord growled and grinned at his beautiful companion as she danced away from him, her warm brown eyes never leaving his darken blue ones. As she backed into the beautiful room, he stalked towards her. With little thought, he shrugged out of his heavy leather jacket and tossed it to the side. Rose's eyes darkened hearing the thud it made as it struck one of the chairs in the room. The Doctor couldn't stop the groan as he watched her back up, swaying her hips in a lazy dance for his pleasure and ran the tip of her tongue over her top lip. Keeping her eyes on his face, he watched as she suddenly ran her hands over her exposed belly slowly before they began their journey upwards to tease her breasts.

The substitute princess squealed as the Doctor lunged for her, gripping her around the waist as he swung her up into his arms. Giggling at his feral grin, she let him capture her lips in a toe curling kiss, he tongue coaxing her lips apart so he could feast on her mouth. Being held up in the air made it easy for Rose to wrap her legs around the Doctor's waist and cling to him. His large hands shifted down her back one at a time to cup her ass and squeeze, making her tremble and moan against his lips. It would be so easy, she thought distracted, to just let him have all the control again.

Unfortunately for the Doctor, Rose had other ideas tonight.

With the knowledge of their many heated encounters in the gym on the TARDIS, Rose used that knowledge to bring her Doctor to his knees now. Pulling her lips from his, giggling as he chased after them for another kiss, Rose dipped her head to nip as his chin and jaw. A soft groan was pulled from the Doctor as he tilted his head to give her better access, softly biting and kissing her way to one of his large ears she loved so much. Without much ceremony, Rose bit down on the shell of his ear causing him to let out a strangled groan of pleasure and nearly drop her as the shudder ran down his spine. Grinning against his ear, she repeated the actions, switching between sharp nips and soothing licks until his grip on her bum tightening as he bucked against her.

A low moan vibrated her throat, teasing his hearing when he bucked, pulling her against him tightly. For a few moments, the pair were content to press and grind against each other before the Doctor's legs gave way and he sunk down onto the bed that he wasn't entirely sure how it got behind him. Maybe they had moved, he didn't know. All he knew was he had his arms full of warm, wanting Rose Tyler and no Dalek pain-in-the-ass to stop him from taking her. Even as the thought formed in his mind and his hands moved to obey his mental commands of pulling her closer to him, she once again slipped out of his arms. Opening his eyes, he watched her stand before him, breath taking in her aroused state.

Her breathing was labored and her full lips were swollen and wet, looking like they needed to be kissed again. Her golden brown eyes were dark with the full strength of her desire for him, and her skin was flushed with the pleasure he knew was because of him. Reaching for her once again, trying to draw her back to him, she slowly shook her head and smiled in such a way it sent jolts straight to his cock.

"Naughty, my Doctor," she whispered on a husky breath. "Remember. You are my slave here. Mine to do as I want. And I will."

Before he could answer that or even question, his Rose slipped to her knees before him and gently pushed him to lay back on the bed. Leaning back on his elbows, he watched with hooded eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip as started to work his belt off. His fingers twitched to help but something in her eyes made him still, waiting for her to speak to him again. As she unhooked his belt, her fingers set to work on the button of his jeans. Lifting her eyes, she watched him as she flicked the button open and those talented fingers of hers went for the zipper. With agonizing slowness, Rose pulled the zipper down, tooth by tooth. Her touches were driving him crazy as she gave 'accidental' touches against his aching cock.

Leaning his head back to try and get a breath, his hips jerked forward at the feeling of her hot hand slipping into his pants and freed his hardened length from its denim prison. Looking down at her, the Doctor's breath caught in his throat as she used one hand to stroke his shaft from tip to base and back again. With her free hand, Rose began to pull his pants and jeans down his narrow hips while her stroking hand continued to drive him to the brink of insanity. Her grip on him tightened to just the right amount of pressure as she kept up her teasing strokes. A Gallifreyan curse erupted from him when he felt the heat of her tongue lap over the tip of his cock.

"Fuck! Rose," the Doctor groaned when she repeated the actions.

Grinning up at him, Rose Tyler continued to tease him with her slow strokes and the open mouth kisses she pressed between her testing licks to the head of his length. There was something impowering to know that she could bring this powerful being to become nothing but a quivering ball of nerves and want.

Just like he does to her all the damn time, she thought with a grin.

Not giving him a chance to get his head on straight, Rose closed her lips around the head of his cock and started to lightly suck on him as she bobbed her head down then back up slowly. A hand flew to the back of her head as the other got a death grip on the bedding. With both hands of her own free, she started to earnestly tug and pulls at his jeans and pants, trying to get them off him. Lifting his hips to help her out, the Doctor let out a gasping cry when the head of his cock hit the back of her throat for a heartbeat and Rose moaned at the movement. Relaxing back on the bed, the Doctor lifted up his head to watch his precious girl work her lips and mouth over his shaft. The hand against the back of her head swept some of her hair away from her face as she bobbed up and down on him.

Rose could not believe how much pleasure she was getting from this. She was not normally one for giving blow jobs. It was too one sided for her tastes, but the Doctor was so different. He was not demanding or dominating right now, which she was used to when they would play. He was only holding her hair so he could watch her. The very thought of him watching her lips working over his throbbing length was thrilling. His hips would make little jerking motions, telling her so much. Rose decided to reward his restrain with a hard drag of her tongue up the tender underside of his cock, dragging a strangled moan out of him. A part of her wondered if it was like this for him when he would go down on her, when he used his tongue to make her scream and lose her mind. It was like drug, sucking and lapping at the drops of pre cum as they appeared. He tasted like nothing she ever tasted before and Rassilion help her, she could not get enough of him.

After a few more minutes of the clever use of her tongue, the Doctor started to tug at her hair. Some of the trinkets that were adorning her hair fell out at his tugs. The muscles of his lower belly were starting to tighten up and his breathing grew harsher. He struggled against the urge to pump his hips, to fuck her mouth like he was dying inside to do. He wanted desperately to feel that coil in his belly snap and to flood her mouth with his cum. And yet, he didn't want to waste a single orgasm in her mouth. Rose lifted her eyes to his face again as she leaned up slightly, so only the tip was trapped between full, swollen lips. The Doctor let out another groan as he felt her tongue flicking and lapping at the sensitive head.

"Rose," he gasped brokenly. "Rose… stop. Oh _fuck_. Nn! S-stop!"

He could feel her grinning around him before she growled and took him completely into her hot mouth. There was no stopping his throaty groan as he hit the back of her throat and she growled again. The vibrations made him see white for a second before he was aware that she was holding still as his hips took what he wanted. One of her little hands found its way to his balls, and she gently teased and cupped them. Holding the sides of her head, he fucked her mouth, unable to completely stop himself. And the sounds she was making around his cock, it told him all too well how much she was enjoying this herself. The spicy scent of Rose's arousal filled the air around them, making him growl and arch up against the bed. With a strangled cry, the coil of tension in his lower belly snapped and the Doctor flooded Rose's mouth. Her claws drug over his hips as she took him, cum and all, thrilling at the unusual taste of him as she swallowed his seed.

Releasing him, Rose panted heavily as she looked up the Doctor's body. The look of bliss on his normally guarded face as he gasped for air made her purr in pure feminine pride. She did that to him. Rose Tyler did that to the almighty Time Lord called the Doctor. Licking her lips, she leaned down to pull his boots off and toss them over her shoulder and enjoying the sounds of them hitting the hard floor. With a low growl, she pulled herself up the Doctor's body. She jolted a little when the Doctor's large hands closed over her hips and urged her forward, further up his chest. Looking down at her, she blinked to see him grinning wickedly at her.

The Doctor could not believe that she was able to bring him to such an orgasm with her tongue alone. He could not recall the last time he had that done for him, let alone the last time someone was able to get him off like that. The look on Rose's face, nevermind the sheer pleasure that vibrated in her mind, screamed at him that she enjoyed that nearly as much as he had. And the scent of her need filled his senses and he couldn't stop himself. As much as he wanted to just pull her down on his half hard cock, and knew she was more then ready for him, he needed to make her scream first. He _needed_ to hear her scream out his name as he returned the favor.

After all, wasn't he supposed to be her slave?

Rose was trembling by the time he was able to coax her up until she was sitting on him where his tongue could flick out and tease the swollen clit that was hidden under the sad excuse for knickers this outfit called for. Curving his cool hands under the soft fabrics of the back of the skirt, the Doctor urged her a little more forward before he covered her aching mound with his mouth. She let out a shocked cry, the fabric still between her and his tongue. But that didn't stop him. Not one bit. Pressing his tongue firmly against her, he dragged it through her slit to her clit and back. The Doctor couldn't help but grin as she fell forward over him to rest her arms on the bed above his head. Keeping his eyes on her face, he kept up the teasing strokes with his tongue. Rassilon knew how much he wanted to push the wet fabric aside and bury his tongue in her hot, wet pussy, he resisted the urge. His hands gripped her sweet, heart shaped ass, coaxing and urging her to rock her hips as he sucked on her clit, the wet fabrics adding delicious friction that made her nearly sob in pleasure.

He kept the teasing strokes of his mouth up for another minute before he needed to touch her more. One cool hand shifted under her as Rose continued to rock her hips gently, seeking more from him. The gasping cry she let out as one of his long fingers slipped under her knickers, into her heat. She was so hot and tight around the digit that he couldn't help but slip a second one in as she arched up suddenly and rocked. Rose shuddered against his onslaught, his fingers and tongue drove her mad with need and want.

With a little growl under her, Rose suddenly found herself being tossed onto her back as the Doctor sat up swiftly. Ripping his jumper off him, he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him with another growl. Those brilliant blue eyes of his, she saw, were dark, almost navy blue. He didn't give her a chance to admire his naked body, reaching up and ripping her knickers off with one strong tug. Once that was gone, he forced her knees over his shoulders and returned to licking her. Feasting on her would be a better term. The Doctor had found early on that he was addicted to the taste of Rose Tyler. Sweet, a bit salty, but to him, like honey. And her screams of pleasure as she writhed under his assault was like the music of angels. The Doctor focused his attention on her hardened nub as his fingers started to piston in and out of her, a third finger added.

"Do-D-Doctor!" Rose cried out, hooking on of her legs around his head and a hand clawed at his shoulder. "Fuuuuck… oh God! Doctor! I'm…! Oh fuck!"

Feeling her hot pussy start to convulse around his fingers, the muscles squeezing and fluttering, the Doctor grinned and wrapped his lips around that tender little nub and sucked. Rose lifted her hips again and again, moving with him mindlessly seeking to break that red hot tension inside her. He could feel the need, the borderline insanity in her mind, begging him to make her cum already. A part of him wanted to. Wanted to see her come undone for his fingers and tongue again.

The Doctor pulled back completely.

It took Rose a few seconds to register that the Doctor had sat back, easing her legs off his shoulders. He sat there, grinning that grin of his down at her. Panting for air, she had no idea the picture she painted for him. Laid out on silken sheets of the palest pinks, her hair a mess, lips swollen from kissed and being fucked. The necklaces that decorated her in disarray and he was sitting between her thighs lazily, like he did this all the time. The skirt was shifted to give him a clear view of her sweet mound and the neat little dark curls that hide her clit from sight. He didn't need to touch her to know she was more than ready for more. He could smell it, feel it buzzing through him from her mind to his.

Leaning over her body, the Doctor placed his hands on either side of her head, enjoying the way she was glaring at him. Leaning down, he captured her lips again in a sweet, slow kiss. He knew he was confusing her, that was evident in their link. The Doctor continued to kiss his Rose until she was trembling with need again. But even then, he refused to be hurried this time. He knew what he wanted and he was so close to it. And the best part: No Thorn to come barging in like some 18th century chaperon.

Easing back, the Doctor grinned as Rose followed eagerly, their lips never parting as they kissed. Raising to his knees on the middle of the bed, he cupped her cheeks tenderly pressing soft kisses against her seeking mouth again and again. His hearts thudded painfully in his chest when he felt her small hands return the action, cupping his cheeks. Her thumbs brushed over his cheek bones, memorizing his features without opening her eyes. Letting his hands drop from her face, cool fingers touched her shoulders before easing around to her back. Rose barely noticed as he worked the few straps that held her top in place come free, or the soft fabric falling away between them. She did notice however when his strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulling her bare breasts tightly against his chest.

"Doctor..?" Rose asked on a soft whisper, pulling her lips from his kisses to gaze up at him.

"Mine," he whispered back, capturing her lips again as his hands dropped from her back to her arse once more, hauling her bodily against him.

With a low moan, Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She wanted to tease him more, she wanted to cum so badly. Wanted him to cum again for her. But the feeling of his nude form against her mostly naked one drove every thought from her mind except the one to get him inside as soon as she could. He likely sensed her thoughts because he growled against her lips yet again. Carefully, he shifted himself back onto the bed to sit, urging Rose to follow him. The link between their minds buzzed as their mutual desires and emotions volleyed back and forth, heightening the already over sensitive nerves of both parties.

Rose pushed her skirts out of the way as she crawled over the Doctor's lap. Neither of them were in the mood to wait anymore. She could feel him, urging her, mentally begging her. Not that she was much better to him. Suddenly the two were wrapped up in a frenzy of movement and emotions, of need and desire and lust. Frantic kisses and nips on lips were exchanged as Rose straddled him. They both groaned together in ecstasy when his hard length came in contact for the first time with her soft wet core. Writhing together for a few seconds, the Doctor's hands gripped her hips, raising her up and letting her take him in her hand once more. They pulled away from the kisses to watch each other as she lined him up and he pulled her down on him. Shocked cried ripped from both as the Doctor sheathed himself inside her tight pussy.

Trembling, they held one another. For the Doctor, he needed to regain his bearings. She was so hot, so tight, it was all he could do to stop himself from starting to thrust up, to begin pounding into her. Rose needed the moment to adjust. She had known how big he was, how hard he could get. She held him in her hand and in her mouth. But this, this was something else completely. He was so thick buried in her. Shuddering, it was like heaven even as her body adjusted to the intrusion. Physically, she and Mickey had likely been intimate not long before she left with the Doctor. But that was still months ago. Mentally, she hadn't been with anyone is decades.

Besides, the Doctor was bigger. Far bigger.

Together, they started to move as if this was completely natural for them. She would lift up, his hands under the soft cloth of the skirts, guiding her as she moved. He would thrust up with each drop down on him, making him grunt at the contact. Rose held his shoulders as an anchor as she bounced slowly, up and down. She could only thrill at the feeling of him sliding in and out of her hungry body. Low moans told him verbally how she felt about the whole situation. Both of their minds pressed against each other, seeking to join like their bodies were, yet they both held back. It wasn't time for that. Yet.

Time lost all sense of meaning as they moved. Rose's soft gasps filled the Doctor's ears, his grunts making her tremble. However, the need that had been building inside of them since the first time their lips touched ensured this first time would not stay gentle for much longer. Quickly, the slow pace became more heated and frenzied. The room filled the sounds of their coupling as the Doctor leaned back, gripping his precious girl's hips. His back arched up under her as he tried to get the angle he needed. Rose rode him hard and fast, her hips grinding and circling, driving them both insane. The jewelry she still wore tinkled and chimed with each thrust or bounce. The Doctor let out a hoarse cry with he felt Rose start to squeeze around him, her body tensing up with her pending orgasm.

With a savage cry, the Doctor rolled them over on the bed. Without separating from her, he rose up and guided her legs around his waist as he started to pound into her. This was no long smooth, tender lovemaking between too destined hearts. No, it was now a fast paced, teeth gritting, sweat coating claiming. A claiming that his instinct howled for, making him move mindlessly in her, finally, oh finally hitting that angle he was seeking. Rose was crying out beneath him, thoughtlessly grinding in agonizing pleasure against him as she sought to claim him right back. It was mutual. And mutually, they drove each other higher and higher, seeking the other's pleasure and release.

"Ple-please!" Rose cried out, mindless as he rode her harder and harder.

"Rose… _My_ Rose," he gasped, thrusting up into her. "You're mine. You hear me… Nn! Never… Never letting you go!"

"Yes, yes," she agreed, looking up at him as sweat made her skin look like she was glowing. "Ne-Uugg! Never let me go! Oh fuck.. Doc- _fuck! So close!_ "

Rose found hers first, having been so close when he rolled them over. The angle he was hitting now forced his cock against her clit with every thrust. Digging her nails into his biceps, she arched up under him, locking those strong legs around his slim waist. His name erupted on a scream from her lips as she saw stars and the universe explode before her eyes in a brilliant array of colors. Vaguely, Rose became aware that the Doctor was thrusting, pounding into her body harder still. He was growling, a low tone that mixed with each grunt as skin met skin loudly. Shuddering, Rose called out his name again, her eyes on his face.

He couldn't last much longer, he knew that. But the sound of her coming for him was so unlike anything else he had ever heard, the Doctor found that dark place inside his heart demanded she do it again. Gritting his teeth, the Doctor reached down between them, pressing his thumb against that little nub how he knew she liked it. Feeling her inner muscles clamping down around his thrusting cock, the Doctor threw his head back and let out what sounded almost like a savage roar of bliss. He rocked forward, slamming himself as deep as he could get into her body as they came together. Her name fell from his lips like a prayer as they rocked together, letting the last waves of pleasure wash over them, bringing them back from the stars.

Boneless, the Doctor collapsed over Rose. He was vaguely aware of the sound of her single heart slamming like a jackhammer in her chest and how she was panting for air. He was not much better. His whole body was jerking with the aftershocks of the most powerful orgasm he could ever remember having. While he didn't exactly broadcast, it wasn't like he had been chaste in his travels. But nothing, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of physically claiming the one his mind and soul cried out for. Weakly, he shifted off her slight so not to crush her and laid his hand over her left breast, smiling at the feel of her heart beating strong and sure under his palm.

Rose was only in slightly better shape as she laid sprawled across the bed, half under the Doctor, and still intimately joined to him. Honestly, this was better than anything she ever dreamed it could be. And she had a very good imagination. This was mind blowing and she couldn't stop the happy, content smile that curved her lips. She could feel his twin hearts thundering in his chest as his breathing evened out. Slowly, on trembling arms, the Doctor lifted himself off Rose so he could smile down at her.

"Did I please my princess?" he asked playfully, grinning like the daft loon he is.

* * *

The front lines of the battle were nothing like what the Doctor or Rose were expecting. They had convinced the head advisor of the Princess that Rose should be sent to the front. After everything they learned about the war and the deaths of innocence, Rose had insisted they help were they could. The Doctor tried to point out to his stubbornly strong willed lover that this was a bad idea on a few levels, not Reaper bad, but still not good. Rose, in that way of hers, just smiled up at him and the advisor, a man called Scales, and informed them that if she was not allowed to go, she would simply sneak out on her own and go. No one was going to stop her.

Thus they found themselves standing at the main camp for the remaining forces for the Seven Kingdoms with an armor escort. When they arrived, they were only mildly shocked to find Thorn arguing with a commanding officer that he was no construct of theirs nor was he an auton, frankly he found that insulting.

What did surprise them was the blonde woman wrapped in armor that looked like dragon scales standing with Thorn, laughing as he continued to argue with the commander.

"YOU HAVE FAILED TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS," Thorn gritted out. "IF I DO NOT HAVE MY ROSE TO PROTECT, I WILL PROTECT ASHLYNN. GO FIGHT YOUR OWN WAR."

"Thorn," the Doctor approached, his tone a low warning one.

"DOCTOR," the Dalek greeted as the eye stalk swung in his direction. Spotting Rose, Thorn seemed to shake with excitement, "ROSE TYLER!"

"Hello, Thorn," Rose smiled, hugging the Dalek, and ignoring how the Doctor cringed behind her at the display of affection. "I see you found the real Princess."

"I DID," Thorn sounded proud of himself. "SHE WAS IN THE OTHER CASTLE THE WHOLE TIME. WHY THEY DID NOT CHECK, I DO NOT KNOW. ALWAYS CHECK THE OTHER CASTLE."

The blonde woman grinned as she stepped forward, holding her gauntlet hand out to Rose. She was tall, almost as tall as the Doctor, Rose figured. She was slim without being skinny and calling her beautiful was an understatement. The Princess was divinely beautiful with soft blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow.

"You must be Rose Tyler," the Princess greeted happily. "Thorn has told me a lot about you. And this must be the Doctor?" Her eyes scanned the Time Lord curiously. "He is not as weak looking as I thought he would be from Thorn's descriptions of him. Right about the ears, I must say."

"Oi!" The Doctor growled at the insult. "Why does everyone pick at the ears?"

Both Rose and Ashlynn laughed at his pout.

"I'm Ashlynn Lockheart," the princess laughed, clearly a woman of a warm sense of humor and good nature. "Any chance I can talk the Doctor and his Rose into assisting to end this farce of a battle?"

Ashlynn was determined to see this battle end the war, either with her death or the No Moon King's. She refused to let anyone else suffer because of the mad man. It turned out the No Moon King had taken her prison with the intention of killing her like he had all her friends from the other kingdoms. She was the last of her family. However, it seemed that the son of the No Moon King, Arrick, took to the golden princess and helped her escape when Thorn broke into the keep he had hidden her from his father.

Prince Arrick was even taller than Ashlynn and as pale as he was handsome. It was like looking at some dark god who reigned over battlefields and blood. His eyes were the same color as freshly split blood and yet when he looked at the princess, his hard gaze would soften with affection. When he had joined the group, he stood close to his princess protectively while they talked. The Doctor mirror the red eyed man's posture over Rose, arms crossed over his chest as he listened to Rose ask all the right questions about the battle. The princess led the group over to the command area where a 3D image of the battlefield was shone on the table in the middle.

Rose followed with the expert ease of a field commander or a general. The Doctor had little trouble as well following the lay out. He had once served as Lord Commander of the Time Lords before he turned his back on them. Again. Thorn's eye stalk scanned over the map.

"THIS STRATEGY IS ILLOGICAL," he pointed out an ambush waiting to happen. A general who had been listening scoffed.

"This is the best scouting unit in the Seven Kingdoms, construct," he laughed.

"Then explain to us why they are suddenly under attack," Rose pointed out, drily.

Sure enough, the lights that marked the scouting group were flickering as lights that marked members of the No Moon King's forces descended on them. The scouting group was gone within seconds.

"TOLD YOU SO."

"Thorn," the Doctor said softly, his accent sharp and deadly.

"YES, DOCTOR?"

"Shut up."

"BUGGER."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I still sadly do not own Doctor Who or any characters related to it. I do however own all original characters that are featured. That being said, if someone wanted to give me ownership of Doctor Who, I would not complain at all and have Eccelston back on staff faster than you can say "Fantastic!"

 **A/N:** Thus this chapter ended tis original adventure of the TARDIS trio.

I am beyond thrilled and humbled by the number of new followers and favored I got in the last week. It is more than I ever hoped for when I started on this journey. Everyone one of you makes my day, and makes me feel fantastic! I do have to say though, there is nothing quite like having one of your favorite authors on follow your story! That resulted in a total fangasm, I am not ashamed to admit.

To all my reviewers, thank you all so much for your time. I am glad you all enjoyed the yumminess that was the last chapter. It was long time coming. No pun intended.

That all being said, Let us return to the adventures of Rose Tyler, the Doctor, and of course, Thorn.

Much Love!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 29: A New Age

The Doctor sat on a hill overlooking the battlefield. The sun was beginning to rise, casting the land in an early morning haze. Right now, all was quiet on both sides. They had fought well into the earlier hours of the morning before the twin suns rose. How ironic it was that the moment before the dawn was the most peaceful in this world that was filled with war.

If he was honest with himself, for once in his long life, he wanted nothing more than to take Rose and Thorn and run away. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see another war. He lived through so much, seen even more. All the World Wars of Earth, the fall of the Roman Empire, hell, the Time War. This was like children playing at war in his mind. Slowly, he tightened his arm around the young blonde that sat in front of him on the grass.

Rose Tyler murmured softly. She had drifted off a few hours ago, sitting between the Doctor's thighs and leaning against him, wrapped in the safety of his arms. He didn't want her anywhere near the battle. He knew that neither did Thorn. He would have taken Rose to safety before the Doctor had he had a chance. The Dalek took his duty as Rose's protector very seriously; even if it caused him and the Doctor to butt heads on more than one occasion. Normally that was when something happened to land the Time Lord and blonde in jail.

They took turns leading the break outs, the Doctor thought with a grin.

Thorn stood silently nearby where the Doctor was sitting, leather jacket slightly wrapped around his Rose. Not for the first time, the Doctor was thankful for the annoying Dalek's presence. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone. The TARDIS blue alien had his eye talk focused on the battlefield. Occasionally it would move as if he was following something. What the Doctor did not fully realize, was that Thorn's armor was a lot more complex than most knew. Inside the armor casing, the alien that was Thorn's flesh was busy computing and analyzing the position of the troops of the No Moon King. He already had created a dozen of more battle plans that would see the fighting over, and every person who supported the No Moon King exterminated.

Of course, there was a half dozen that were created that would result in complete victory of the King with minimal deaths. However those would require Rose Tyler on the field. Which he did not approve of.

 _Too much like before_ , the TARDIS whispered sadly to the Doctor's mind.

He could only nod.

Like Thorn, he had been thinking of different battle plans that could bring the war to an end based on the actions and habits he witnessed through the night. As well as the movement of the troops on the map that princess had shown them. During the Time War, even though he worked hard to avoid direct combat for the longest time until Romana cornered him into taking the title Lord General and leading an assault against the enemy. Closing his eyes, he could see the likely outcome of plan he drew up. In his mind, he could see multiple outcomes for this war. And because this was not the time he had been shooting for originally when they came here, he knew historically how this war ended.

Rose stirred in the Doctor's arms, bringing him out of his thoughts. Looking down at her, he offered a little smile that barely reached his eyes as her eyes flickered open. Rose smiled up at him, gently touching his cheek.

"It is time?" she whispered, a little afraid.

The Doctor shook his head, not ready to speak and bring them back to the topic they had begged off the night before.

The fact they had been asked to help in the war effort. Rose's mind had instantly shut him out. He knew for a fact it was because she was considering it. The Doctor asked to be excused until morning so they would talk about it.

They still hadn't spoken about if they should or not.

Leaning her head back against her lover's shoulder, Rose watched the suns rise slowly in the sky. It would be a beautiful day. Yes, a beautiful day to die, she thought bitterly. All those people, on both sides, marching blindly to their deaths. She wasn't as naïve as she once was. She could see more than she had the first time traveling with her Doctor. She was able to fight, able to kill if she had to. But she didn't want to. She wasn't a tactician. She was a solider, a warrior. She could think fast on her feet, made an amazing commander, but she was no good at long term.

Unlike the Doctor and Thorn, she looked at the battle, and thought one thing: How to draw the enemy commanders and neutralize them.

"You know," she whispered softly, knowing both of her boys would hear her, "if we did get involved, we could win this today for them." She wasn't being boastful. Rose Tyler simply knew what each of them were capable of.

"AGREED," Thorn spoke, agreeing with her. "BUT SHOULD WE?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" the Doctor put in, his accent thick as he leaned his head against Rose's. "Do we help or do we let them do this alone?"

Turning her head a little, Rose looked at the Doctor. Her golden brown eyes searching his icy blue ones for something. She had a question, but she wouldn't ask it. Not yet. Gently, he tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. With a sigh, he laid his forehead against hers.

"WE WILL FOLLOW THE DOCTOR," Thorn finally announced, making the Doctor look at him with wide eyes. "IT IS RULE ONE, AFTER ALL."

"Thorn… that's don't wander off," the Doctor sighed as Rose giggled in his arms. "You two will be the death of me, yet. But, what do you two want to do?"

* * *

It was mid morning when the trio entered the camp. The fighting had not yet begun again. It was still too early for the troops on either side. All around the encampment was coming to life, in preparation for the day. The smell of the camp fires being re lit and food being prepared for the troops filled the air. How out of place they looked. The Doctor walked in the center, his leather jacket, heavy boots and dark jeans standing out like a sore thumb. Rose was on his left, still dressed in the flowing skirt and jewelry of the royalty she had been mistaken for. Thorn glided along at his right, about an inch off the uneven rocking ground, sunlight reflecting off the polished silver parts of his armor. They were met by the mostly silent Prince Arrick. The Doctor still had trouble trusting him after learning he was not only the son of the No Moon King, but his heir.

Rose and Thorn did not share his thoughts.

"Good morning," the prince greeted them. Unlike before, he was dressed for war. A massive sword lay resting against the back of his midnight blue and black armor. The bloody weapon was at least five and a half feet long, and thirteen inches wide. It looked like it was designed to cut through the horse and it's rider in one swing.

"Hello," the Doctor offered his customary greeting with a little wave and a daft smile.

Arrick smiled at the trio, motioning with his head towards the map area "Ashlynn is waiting for you three." Giving Rose an appreciative once over, the black prince turned and walked ahead of them.

"EYE UP," Thorn all but growled at the look Arrick gave Rose. Inside the metal casing, the little alien bristled hearing the deep throat laughter of Arrick. "WANKER."

"Thorn!" Rose chided, trying to not laugh at the Dalek's reactions. Apparently, while he trusted the prince, he did not like him very much. "Behave yourself."

"I AM BEHAVING, ROSE TYLER," Thorn told her, as innocent as a murderous war machine can. "I AM BEHAVING… BADLY."

The Doctor was laughing as they camp closer to Ashlynn, her adviser named Scales of the Dragon, and the General who was her main officer. Arrick joined them, looking over the map. Any humor that was in the No Moon prince was quickly gone as his eyes scanned the map and troop positions.

"What are you going to tell them?" Rose asked softly, pushing aside thoughts about the Doctor being in Arrick's armor and how fantastic his bum would look in it.

"The truth," the Doctor shrugged.

Rose narrowed her eyes. For a moment, she briefly wondered which truth he would be referring to. His truth, her truth, the truth truth or something else completely.

"Well, Doctor," the General asked gruffly. He was not pleased that they had to wait. He knew warriors when he saw them. So what was the problem?

"Don't use guns, me," the Doctor started, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't kill, if I can avoid," Rose muttered. "S'a rule."

"I WILL NOT KILL IF ROSE TYLER DOES NOT COMMAND IT," Thorn announced.

"So you are cowards," spat the General.

Rose Tyler narrowed her eyes and quickly began to advance the General, seeing as he had taken a step forward to confront them. Quickly, the Doctor reached out and wrapped his arm around Rose's exposed middle and lifted his hellion off the ground. He sent waves of calm towards her. Inside he was grinning, knowing she could take the pompous man easily.

"General, please…" Ashlynn pleaded, moving forward to place a hand on the General, Wavecutter's chest. She worried for a moment when the blonde's eyes flashed a dangerous golden glow.

Arrick glared at the three. He had been so sure they would help them. Like the General, he noticed the leadership traits right away. He sensed more than anything a wall around each of the three, something holding each back more than the simplicity of their words.

Ashlynn, however, looked to be at a loss on what to do now.

"No offense to your highness's," the Doctor offered, not sounding the least bit sorry. "But Rose and I. We've done all this before. We fought our wars. I fought in a war far bigger than you could ever imagine. And I bet you have a fantastic one, Princess."

For a moment, the Doctor's eyes and mind darkened, causing Rose to reach out mentally and physically to him. Her small hand slipped into his larger one and squeezing for comfort. "But to us, this little thing you are calling war, is child's play. It's a game compared to what we have lived through. I've seen things you only see in your nightmares."

"I've done things you never want to even think about," Rose murmured. "To us, every war is the same. No matter how right you think you are, once you take that first shot… well."

"When you fire that first shot," Arrick's deep voice cut in. He wasn't looking at anyone, per say. He was frowning, thinking back to something. "When you fire that first shot, no matter how right you feel, you have no idea who's going to die." Turning, his crimson eyes looked towards the quiet battlefield. "You don't know whose children are going to scream and burn. How many hearts will be broken. How many lives shattered. How much blood will be spilled, until everybody does what they're always going to have to do from the beginning."

"Sit down and talk," Ashlynn finished, her clear glowing blue eyes on Arrick.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged looks of surprise.

"When this war first began," Arrick started to explain, looking back at the assembled group. Somehow the group had gotten bigger during his little speech. Soldiers, foot troops, cooks and medics were now gathered. "I was very young at the time. A man came before my father, older man, grey hair and had an accent not too different from yours," he nodded at the Doctor. "This man, I do not remember his name, where he was from, nothing. But I remember him saying that to my father. Begging him to not start this war."

"Arrick told me the story about the man when we met," Ashlynn explained, reaching for the prince's hand to hold. He gladly took it. "He wanted to talk to me, thought that maybe, between us, we could bring peace."

"That is why he moved you from where you were being hidden," the Doctor grinned at the pair who actually blushed a little.

"My father won't listen to reason, Doctor," Arrick sighed. "His only demand to end this is for the Princess to marry him and make him King of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Which I refuse," Ashlynn growled. "He wants me to have anyone who stood against him executed for treason against the crown for daring to fight back against his monsters. I will not now, nor will I ever kneel to a monster."

"Fantastic," the Doctor laughed, stepping away from Rose to the map. Rose grinned and joined him. His plan filtering through her head at rapid speeds. "We said we won't be fighting. Doesn't mean we won't help."

"You want this war over with as few deaths on either side, yeah?" Rose grinned, the tip of her tongue poking out between her teeth.

The General simply stared at them, confused. Ashlynn understood quickly and her face lit up. "I understand, yes. That is my wish. What do you suggest, Doctor?"

"CUT THE HEAD OFF THE SERPENT," Thorn announced, "THE BODY DIES."

"You'll never get my father out on the open like that," Arrick frowned, looking at the map and then to the three lunatics he was starting to regret asking for help from.

"NOT HIM."

"You draw him out," Rose instructed, glancing up at the troops around her. "You target specific, you force his hand. Then you strike. Simple, efficient. And reduces fatalities."

"ONCE HE IS OUT IN THE OPEN, CHAMPION'S CHALLENGE."

The General grinned looking over the map. "I see it now, yes. Doctor. Show us."

The Time Lord grinned at his golden lover as he motioned everyone closer. "This will be tricky, risky, and hard. But, this plan will work."

* * *

By the time the sun reached the midpoint of the sky, half of the plan had been executed flawlessly.

The forces of the Seven Kingdoms had drawn out the No Moon forces before falling back systematically. The bulk of the No Moon army was five times larger than the Seven Kingdoms, but that didn't stop them from fighting like they were the very demons of the Underground. As the main army was engaged, under the careful direction of Rose Tyler, the person the troops were starting to whisper was the Golden Goddess of war coming to their aide, small groups of troops snuck around behind the lines.

They had one mission: Find the commanding officer or general, and neutralize them.

It was one step at a time. Thorn watched the troop movements and called out to Rose who directed with communications to those troops. The Doctor watched the main army move, calculating and assisting with maneuvers as needed.

By noon, the group of them stood in the middle of a massive flat field, facing the No Moon King for the first time.

The ancient king was nothing like Rose had expected him to be. She thought he would be this old man, nearly skeletal in look with parched leathery skin, sunken eyes and wispy white hair. That was literally the opposite of what stood across the field from her. He was tall, board shouldered. Even with the bulky armor he wore, she could tell he is fit and lean. A warrior through every fiber of his being. He was handsome too, like dark sinfully handsome. His eyes were pale, almost white, blue with slivers for pupils. High cheek bones, a strong jaw and soft, thin lips that were curved into a grin. He was like an older version of Arrick with different colored eyed. A few lines around the mouth and eyes, added to his slightly crooked nose, were really the only things that spoke of this man being older than his son.

Swallowing, Rose glanced at the Doctor who nodded at her slightly. Now was the next part of the plan. If the No Moon King did not agree to the challenge, then the fighting would have to start again. Even if he was the only commanding figure for his side left on the field. His other officers and generals were at the edge of the field, bound to crosses and under heavy guards. Their deaths were not called for, only that they surrender. They were displayed for the King.

The small, but united forces of the Seven Kingdoms stood tall and proud. Not a single face within the remainder of that army looked anywhere as weary or run down as they felt inside. Each person, each man and woman, stood with pride and strength. They had successfully turned the tides of a war that they had all but lost. And when they were briefed on what was to come, the golden woman had come before them. They had been told she was to be treated with the respect of a commander. She spoke like a General as she addressed them all once the army had been pulled back. The dark man who stood with her organized the withdrawal and the barrier that protected them until it was time and a response to the Princess' request was given.

Even then, the pair had looked to them, not as the worn out soldiers they felt like. They were addressed as the warriors they were.

"When you stand before the enemy," the pair took turns speaking, rallying the forces in clear voices, "no matter how hurt you are, how tired you are." Together, they turned from the army and faced towards the No Moon King's army beyond the barrier. "You show them a face that tells them ' _We will_ _ **never**_ _lose to the likes you_ _ **you**_!"

The cheers of the troops had echoed through the sky.

Now, they stood waiting for the final confrontation. The Princess stood in the center, draped in the jewels of her stations, the garb of her rank. A soft veil had been given to her to hide her face, as was in fact the custom when she was to speak to people that were not in her close circle. She stood tall, the symbol of their pride and hope. To her left stood Arrick, dressed still in his wicked armor and his hands resting on the pummel of his sword as it rested before him. To her right stood the General, the brute of a man that she was roughly the same size as his thigh. His armor was different, his chest fully exposed to the waist. He had tribal like paint on the exposed skin and made a very terrifying imagine.

To the left of the little group were Thorn, Scales, the Doctor and Rose. Rose fidgeted a little, looking up at the Doctor. His lips where pressed into a thin line as he watched the No Moon King stride across the field. Looking away from him, the blonde tugged the cloak she had been covered in a little more tightly around her. Her nerves were showing.

The silence of the afternoon was broken by a mechanical voice ringing out loudly, "DID DISNEY LOSE ONE OF IT'S VILLAINS?"

"I was thinking the Goblin King does death metal honestly," came Rose's reply.

All eyes turned towards the two.

"Um, hello," the blonde grinned and gave a little wave.

"Bit of hush outta you two," the Doctor grumbled at them.

Rose could feel the amusement in his mind making her smirk.

However, he ruined the warning by adding, "And mind your tongues. Have a little more respect for the Master of Dreams. That bloke looks more like a Final Fantasy mid boss, clearly."

"I DO NOT HAVE A TONGUE, DOCTOR?"

The Doctor just rolled his eyes at Thorn and waved his hand at the clearly annoyed No Moon King, "Ignore him. He's stupid. Go on, continue. Go on now. Shoo shoo. Bit of hustle if you please. Would like to be home for dinner if you don't mind."

Before anything else could happen, the Princess stepped forward. Coming to a stop, flanked by Wavecutter and Arrick, she curtsied and bowed her head, as was proper. He may be a snake, but he was a King and did outrank her. He returned the display of protocol with a bow towards her. The Doctor narrowed his eyes a little and stepped closer to the little blonde at his side.

"Princess," the No Moon King cooed. It was cold and sensual, and in Rose's mind, the two did not go together. "I am so very … pleased, to have received your missive to … talk."

"Your Majesty, King Seraph," the Star Princess answered in a clear voice. "I am honored you are willing to talk, giving the nature of this war."

"We are here to talk about your surrender, of course," Seraph laughed lightly. "Very well. My terms are simple. You marry me, giving me legit claim to the Seven Thrones. In return, my armies will stand down. All lands I claimed during the campaign will be returned to the Kingdom that I am king of. All who fought against me will be put on trial and executed for treason. Peace is restored. And you made it possible, Princess."

Beside Ashlynn, Wavecutter made a low rumbling sound, almost like a growl at the terms of the dark king. Shaking her head, the princess offered her opposing monarch a smile.

"I am afraid I will have to decline the terms of your surrender," she replied sweetly. "However, I am flattered. I did have something else in mind when I called for this meeting."

"Okay, little princess," King Seraph smirked, "I will bite, what is it you wish to discuss."

"No discussion," Ashlynn smiles now, a wicked cunning smile, the only part of her face that was visible. "I issue you the Champion's Challenge. For the Seven Kingdoms. Do you accept?"

Laughter erupted from the No Moon Side of the field once she had stopped speaking.

"How about this instead," Seraph grinning, leering down at Ashlynn before his attention turned to Rose. Pointing at the blonde, he spoke "Give me that one and we can call it even."

"No deal," Rose called out with a sweet smile, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Not a servant, for one, ya wanker."

"No, precious," Seraph grinned at Rose. "Once this farce is over and I have won, I shall simply claim you as my prize. And I cannot wait to see how you scream when I break you to my will."

Before anyone else could say a word, Ashlynn stepped forward, growling in her throat as she addressed the cocky King. "The challenge has been issued. Will you accept or admit to all that you are truly honor less?"

Narrowing his cold pale blue eyes, the No Moon King turned to his army and bellowed: "Who amongst you would stand as my champion?"

The cheers the erupted from the forces of the dark king were terrifying to say the least to a weaker soul of a person. Several stepped forward, shouting their support for their monarch. Rose and Thorn turned to look at the volunteers. The Doctor felt the urge to start taking out knees from his Rose, and knowing Thorn, he wasn't that far behind her. Reaching out, the Time Lord spoke directly to her mind.

'Behave.'

'Buzz kill,' Rose whispered in return. 'I am behaving, if you hadn't noticed.'

"Who would stand as champion for our princess?" Arrick's deep voice boomed out with more authority than his father could command. The answering cheer and calls were like the rise of a storm to the TARDIS trio. Though the Seven Kingdoms' forces were smaller and battle worn, that did not stop them from standing up for the challenge.

Rose smiled in pride as the army had taken her words to heart.

The No Moon King stared in disbelief at his son's blatant show of defiance. Where had this voice full of confidence come from? Where was his silent and meek son now? Seraph was beyond shocked for a moment as he watch man and woman, young and old, step forward with expressions that simply pissed him off. It was like the whole of the army had stepped forward to offer themselves as Champion for the princess. For a group that was losing, they needed to look far more pathetic than what he was seeing. Narrowing his eyes at those that had stepped forward before settling on his son, a slow, confidant smirk curled his thin lips.

He knew what to do. Oh the mistake they made in challenging him like this.

"Very well, my dear," Seraph smiled. "Announce your champion. I hope it's my son. That will be fitting for a traitor. Or will it be you, my sweet? Seeking to avenge your family, no doubt."

Stepping forward, the Doctor made to grab his blonde companion, cursing under his breath. He knew she was going to pull this!

"I will be the Champion," she called out. "Do you accept my challenge or are you really nothing but a low born son of a peasant?"

Narrowing his eyes, Seraph turned from the Princess in front of him. "I accept your challenge. And when this is over, I will possess you and the lovely princess."

Behind him, the princess started laughing softly. Everyone else stepped back, after all the challenge was made and accepted. Mechanical laughter rang out once again.

"NO TAKE BACKS," Thorn called out. "ENJOY THE BEAT DOWN, WANKER."

Seraph looked confused as the blonde he thought was just a little harmless outsider walked forward. Reaching up, she let the cloak fall to the ground and finally looking up at him with familiar clear, glowing blue cat like eyes. Snapping her head to look at the woman he was talking to, she pulled the veil off, grinning at him as he saw soft golden brown eyes that he suddenly wanted, needed to own.

Rose Tyler stepped back over to the Doctor who placed his hands on her shoulder protectively and offered the confused monarch a little wave.

He had been fucking tricked!

"Fine. For the Kingdoms?" Seraph finally lost his patience for this farce. Lifting his hand making his sword, a long, thin blade that looked like a daikatana from Japan Earth appear.

"For Creation," Ashlynn clarified. The sunlight glinted off the armor she wore that was not the same as the night before. This was more revealing. The scales across the chest and down her left arm were silver and blue, looking like dragons hide. So were the armored leggings. Flexing, she grinned with the same oozing confidence as she stepped forward, no weapons to be seen.

The fight was on nearly as soon as the two were within range of each other. Seraph darted forward faster than any of the TARDIS crew was used to. He swung his sword in an upward slash, intending to unbalance Ashlynn. She moved with the same reflexive speed as the dark king, stepping fluidly out of the way of the blade before spinning around it and closing the distance between her and Seraph. Ducking under his arm, she rose up in his defense and followed up with a rapid three punch combo against his sword arm shoulder. With a grunt, Seraph turned and kicked the princess in the stomach, sending her backwards away from him and onto her back.

Winded, Ashlynn nearly didn't get out of the way of the next downward swing of the deadly blade. Eyes wide, she rolled backwards onto her hands. Shifting into a handstand, she flipped onto her feet before pivoting instantly and snapping a kick out, catching the sword blade on her armored foot. Following the motion through, the princess was able to push the blade away from herself and redirect it into the ground. Stepping on the blade as it was buried in the ground, Ashlynn shifted again and spun on the ball of her foot to face Seraph.

His gauntlet connected with her cheek as her kick met his jaw with equal strength.

The two were tossed back from each other, Seraph dropping the grip of his sword and Ashlynn sliding into a low stance. Both were breathing a bit heavier from the quick movements, both eyeing the other carefully as they wiped the blood from their faces.

"Not bad," Seraph praised without sincerity.

"I wish I could say the same about you," Ashlynn quipped before standing straight.

The two moved towards each other in a flash. Rose was trying to keep up. She was forced to admit this fight was on another level than anything she seen or even been in before. If she had accepted the challenge, she would have straight up cheated and called on what little of Bad Wolf she could command to deal with it the man. But this… this was unreal. It was like watching some martial arts fantasy movie play out in front of her eyes without the strings. The Doctor did not seem to have the same thoughts as he watched the pair clash again and again. He frowned at the scene in front of them, and Rose could feel his annoyance raising.

'What is it?' she whispered to her lover.

'She is still toying with him,' the Doctor returned. 'Why?'

'My guess? Making an example of him. S'what I would do,' Rose shrugged mentally. 'She knows exactly what he is made of. He doesn't hide it because his pride won't let him.'

'And he has no idea what she can do.'

'Exactly,' Rose's mind giggled.

'Oh. Fantastic.'

The Doctor's expression started to clear up when a flash of energy came from the princess, making Rose jump.

"What was _that_?" Rose cried out, blinking at the sight of scorched earth that was left behind.

"A concentrate manifestation of the natural psychic energies the people of this world are born with, allowing the strong willed of them to form it, using it like a weapon," the Doctor explained, his arms still crossed as he watched the fight. "One for of energy shifted into a different form. Understand?"

"Not exactly," Rose muttered.

'Think of it like her harnessing the electrical impulses in the air around her and within,' the Doctor's voice whispered.

"LIKE CHI ATTACKS FROM STREET FIGHTER," Thorn hummed. "I WANT TO DO THAT TOO."

"No," both Rose and the Doctor stated at the same time.

"BUGGER."

Another flash brought their attention back to the duel in front of them. That last one came from the No Moon King but did not seem as bright or powerful as the one thrown from Ashlynn. His blast of energy went wild and slammed into the ground before the front line of the Seven Kingdoms' troops. Frowning, Rose turned to watch carefully. Both she and the Doctor noticed at the same time that it was not a mistake, he was doing it on purpose in the guise of him losing control or miss aiming the blast.

"Cheater," Rose growled as her eyes took on a familiar golden hue.

Another wild blast that the princess dodged easily went flying off towards the place where Arrick and Scales were standing by. Seraph was internally pleased to notice that Ashlynn had yet to notice what he was doing. This way, he would cripple the army and win the challenge. It was a win-win for him. The look over pride and arrogance washed from his face as the next blast met a barrier of some kind. Tendrils of silver and gold seemed to wrap around the blast, absorbing it. Glancing around, he tried to find the source, just like everyone else only to come eye to glowing eye with the blonde human girl who pretended to be the Star Princess. Her lips pulled back into a snarl. Slowly she mouthed words at him.

 _Don't. Try. That. Again._

Unfortunately for him, Ashlynn did notice what he was doing. She had her back to Rose so she never saw what it was that made the little color in his face drain.

"Well, I have to say, you do not disappoint, your Majesty," she huffed, the fight having started to drag on. "Because of your actions, I do not need to not hold back any longer."

"And what would that entail, little pretender queen?" Seraph sneered, refusing to be cowed by the girl who invoked the forbidden name to his mind and soul. It simply was not possible the legends were true.

Jumping back from him, Ashlynn lifted her right hand to the sky. "This," she says simply, out of breath as clouds began to gather, swirling and twisting. Her wide eyes took on an unnatural silver light as an earth shattering roar split the heavens.

What happened next, was beyond even the Doctor's considerable imaginations.

* * *

Rose Tyler stood next to Thorn in the great hall of the Crystal Palace by the altar, watching as Arrick pledged his undying love to Ashlynn and she to him.

The Doctor stood on the other side of Thorn, casting glances at Rose while she steadfastly ignored him. He couldn't help but sigh sadly, quietly. It had been three weeks since the battle between Ashlynn and Seraph. Now here they were, honored members of the court. There were rumors of Rose being the fabled Golden Goddess of War from the ancient legends flying between the people of the land. Now, the trio stood watching the wedding of Ashlynn and his prince. Rose was dressed in soft sheer fabrics of gold and silver. It made her look almost like she was wrapped in the Time Vortex itself. She was glorious to him.

And she still wouldn't look at him let alone speak to him.

The battle between the No Moon King and the Star Princess took a turn no one expected. The smoky crater that was once the battlefield was the testament to that. And yet, no lives were lost in that final volley except Seraph's. Rose had seen to that.

The effect nearly took her from him.

Thinking back, the Doctor remembered the thrill at the fantastic sight of seeing the physical manifestation of the Guardian God of this world slam into the ground, roaring in all his draconic fury. It's eyes had the same vibrate silver glow that Ashlynn's held. He had immediately ordered both armies to back away from the fight to safety. At first the No Moon forces did not want to listen until he snapped at them, for a moment the Oncoming Storm coming out and making them back away in fear. He moved away from Rose, trusting Thorn to keep her safe as he continued to shout out his orders.

In the center of the field, the fight had become a two-on-one and because it was by Ashlynn's powers this happened, it did not invalidate the challenge. Seraph was on his own now.

After that, everyone became chaotic as the Doctor struggled to maintain control over the situation and not let himself flip out like some stupid ape with PTSD. It was hard to keep the thoughts of the Time War away, the situation overlapping in his mind at times. Rose was beside him the whole time, mentally soothing him as he felt that it was helping her do the same. While she never experienced the Time War, he did know that alongside him in her previous timeline, it got bad.

Suddenly, Rose wasn't there and Thorn was calling out in fear.

Rose was standing about fifty feet from the retreating armies as they hastily worked to get the shielding generators up and running. It was their only hope to survive the fight that was pitching up in strength. It was then, the Doctor felt the energy building inside her mind and the song of the TARDIS. A blast from the Dragon God went through the ground and headed towards Rose. The same golden and silver tendrils grabbed it, slicing through and destroying the energy.

The people on both sides, watching in awe as this little slip of a blonde contained the fight between two nearly god like beings that the Ultians were, and one god being in the form of a Dragon.

In the end, Rose collapsed as the center area went up in a burst of light and Ashlynn was taken to safety by the Dragon God. She too collapsed from the use of the continuous uses of dangerous energies. When Rose finally woke, three days later, she and the Doctor had gotten into a match. Ashlynn and Arrick watched with wide eyes as the two lovers slung insults at each other, neither willing to back down. Thorn stood with them, silent as this was nothing new to him, he even explained that once the two stormed off in two different directions.

"HE WILL CALL HER A STUPID APE," Thorn explained as he glided down the halls with the soon to be wedded couple. "SHE WILL CALL HIM AN ARROGANT TOSSER. RINSE, REPEAT. GIVE THEM THREE DAYS. THEY WILL BE FINE THEN."

That was two and a half weeks ago.

The Doctor knew he had messed up. In the three days he watched her sleep, silent in his mind, it was like being in the bunker all over again. That, added to the lingering darkness of the Time War induced thoughts from the battle, he was on edge. And what did he do when she finally wake? Not pull her into his arms to hold her close, telling her how much he loved her and needed her. No, he started in on how stupid she was to do that, how she would have let him do it. He was her protector after all.

Now they stood, together but separated. Once again, her mind was shut off from his completely, leaving him feeling empty. Thorn hadn't even spoken to him in two weeks and the TARDIS for a week now. It was bloody hard to fix something when no one would talk to you to figure out how to fix it. He turned as soon as the ceremony was over and the new King and Queen were crowned to speak to Rose but she was already walking away to the reception hall. Thorn on her heels. The domed head turned to look at the Doctor before looking back at Rose.

How he was able to make the Doctor feel guilty when he did not even have a face to display emotions, he would never know.

The reception was a grand affair and open to all. The people and the nobles milled around each other with smiles. Children danced with the massive man that was Wavecutter, and Scales had pulled a lovely young woman with hair like moonbeams out onto the floor, dancing with her like she was the most precious thing in the world. The Doctor scowled when he noticed Arrick, now King, dancing with a laughing Rose Tyler. Shoving his hands into his pockets, the Doctor tried to keep himself from going over there and ripping her out of the other man's arms. She was _his_ damn it, his instinct growled.

A soft gloved hand interrupted his thoughts. Looking down into the new Queen's blue eyes, he blinked. "Dance with me, Doctor?"

Not waiting for him to response, Ashlynn pulled him out onto the floor and made him dance with her. He was stiff, overly formal, and very polite, all the while he glared at Arrick, moving them so he could keep an eye on the red eyed King and his mate as they danced.

"Why don't you go cut in, instead of glaring my husband into an early grave?" Ashlynn giggled, watching the sheepish look come over the ancient being and his ears turned red. "She still not speaking to you?"

"Her, Thorn, my damn ship," the Doctor grumbled.

"YOU DESERVE IT," Thorn states as he went gliding by with a child in his domed head. "JACK ASS."

Ashlynn laughed hard as the Doctor turned to glare at Thorn, yelling out "I _will_ drop you in a super nova, free loader!"

Turning around, the Doctor nearly swallowed his tongue, looking down at the confused and guarded eyes of Rose Tyler. Without even thinking about it, he took her into his arms and the two moved fluidly into the crowd of dancers. They never noticed the new Queen and her King grinning at them.

"Rose," the Doctor started, unable to take his eyes from hers. "Oh, Rose… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It was the broken look in his dark eyes that thawed Rose towards him more than anything. She said nothing as he was struggling for the right words. "I … am not good at this. Talking. You know that. But. I'm sorry. I lashed out at you. I shouldn't have. I had been scared and … I just lost my temper. You don't deserve that. Not from me or anyone."

Rose sighed, looking away for a moment before looking back at him "I shouldn't have reacted like I did," she admitted softly. "I didn't want to admit you were right. I shouldn't have done that. I just… reacted. That's all. I forgot how it would feel and what it would do to you. I'm sorry, Doctor… I'm so, so sorry."

Looking around, the Doctor moved them, still dancing together smoothly, out a side door into the garden. Pulling her closer to him, he smiled down at this amazing, no fantastic woman in his arms. Her soft hands slipped up around his shoulders, linking behind his neck. They didn't speak anymore as he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft, loving kiss. He was bad with words, but his actions often speak louder than anything. Tightening their grips on each other, the kiss quickly went from tender to heated. They had spent three weeks away from each other, three weeks of yearning and longing and need after the first night they shared their bodies with one another.

All too soon, the Doctor felt the familiar tension begin to build in his belly, the heat pulsing and making his jeans feel three sizes too small. Jerking Rose's hips against his, he swallowed her low groan of need, feeling him already hard and ready for her. Breaking her lips from his, they grinned at each other.

"TARDIS?" Rose breathed with a soft smile, her eyes like molten gold.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor growled against his lips, "I thought you would never ask."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Rose are Red, Violets aren't blue. Poetry is hard, please don't sue me. All rights to Doctor Who and all attached affliations are the property of the BBC.

 **A/N:** I am so sorry about missing a week! Life went to hell on me pretty fast, like it does when it pours. I am also sorry about this short chapter. I had a bit of a block on trying to get this story arc going to start us into the meat of the main threat. The next chapter will be better, I promise and not so short.

Thank you all for your patience. And for taking the time out of your day to read my story. I adore you all and thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Whenever I am feeling like I should just give up, your reviews give me the strength to forge on! Besides, too many questions have come up and I have yet to really give answers, now have I?

Much Love!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 30: It's a Girl!

The doors of the TARDIS slammed open, letting in the Doctor and a very oxygen hungry Rose Tyler.

The Doctor dashed further into the room to the console panel and began the crazy, yet graceful dance around the time rotor. He spared a glance at Rose to make sure she wasn't hurt as she dropped to her knees, panting for air. Thorn entered just as a shot of one of the plasma cannon hit the ground right in front of the door.

"CLOSECLOSECLOSECLOSE!" Thorn yelled out frantically as he backed up, returning fire.

As soon as he was clear, the doors slammed shut. And not a moment too soon as a shot hit the doors square on. The whole of the console room shook as more blasts were incoming. Rose got to her feet shakily and moved to the console panel. She danced in tangent with the Doctor, assisting him with setting the dematerialization sequence.

"Thorn! Red lever!" the Doctor barked at the Dalek.

Thorn moved over and with the plunger arm, he pushed down the red level he was told to and the TARDIS flared to life.

 _Any time now!_ The ship growled as she slowly vanished in front of the angry zealot army that had chased them through the city and into the forest outside their walls. _Well… that was entertaining._

"Sarcasm is not becoming of a lady, you know," the Doctor growled, glancing up at the rotor.

In response to that, the panel he was at spark and a shower of hot flakes rained down on him. Yelping, the Doctor pulled back and started fanning at his jacket to get the ones that had slipped between his jumper and the leather.

Rose grinned a little as she collapsed on to the jump seat. "I cannot remember a time I ran that fast," she laughed out breathlessly.

Giving her a dopey grin, the Time Lord came around to stand in front of her as she was sprawled out. "I find that both impressive and unbelievable, coming from you, Rose Tyler."

"What I find unbelievable, Doctor," Rose taunted him back, "is that you have the ability to offend an entire race in under two minutes of being brought before their leader, by calling him stupid then insulting their god."

"Oi, the man was stupid," the Doctor defended, crossing his arms. "Can't help it that I'm brilliant and he isn't. And I didn't insult their 'god', Rose Tyler. I simply stated she wasn't staying."

Shaking her head, Rose sat up and chuckles. Pushing to her feet, she gave him a sideways look. "And you wonder why they chased us."

"I'm not the one who called the high priest a wanker," he pointed out with a pride grin.

"NO," Thorn stated as he moved by to the hall leading to the residential area of the TARDIS, "THAT WAS ME. WANKER DESERVED IT. CALLING ME A TIN CAN."

"I'm going to get a shower," Rose announced with a grin. "I'm all sweaty. Unlike some men in this ship, I'm not above the primal responses of my body."

The Doctor stood there as his golden girl sashayed out of the room with a swing of her hips. His jaw dropped a little before a sheepish grin came to his face. Yes, he may have said something about how her body was a little primal, compared to his superior Time Lord biology. And damned if he knew why hearing her talk like that turned him on.

"Thorn, watch the console," the Doctor ordered, moving after Rose with a gleam of intent in his blue eyes. Along the link he could feel Rose's response already to him, and if anything, she teased him back, egging him on.

"BUT DOCTOR," whined Thorn. "I NEED TO WATCH THE NEXT SEASON OF CHARMED."

Calling back over his shoulder, the Doctor could only grin. "Next adventure, you can sit out and binge it."

"FINE," Thorn grumped like a moody teenager and moved back into the main room. Raising his eye stalk up, he looked to the Time Rotor. "LOOKS LIKE IT IS YOU AND ME, SEXY. WANT TO PLAY A GAME?"

 _Sounds like fun. What do you have in mind?_

The Doctor shook his head and before turning away from the scene behind him. A low growl slipped from him now. He had a wolf to catch now.

* * *

Much later the Doctor was under the console, frowning at the bunch of wires that had come loose. The last adventure they had taken ended with a blast hitting the TARDIS before she could full dematerialize. The old girl had been making a funny sound every since. She was currently silent while she ran internal diagnostics. Which left the Doctor to work on the hardware. Thorn was moving around the control panel at the Doctor's say so, hitting buttons and testing things. The Time Lord put a clamp that had come free around a grouping of wires before calling out to Thorn to try again.

The shower of sparks and smoke forced the Doctor out from under the console, coughing.

Thorn glided over to him as he waved his hand back and forth in front of his face to clear the smoke out. The sound of footsteps made both men look up as Rose Tyler walked into the console room, looking as lovely as she did every day. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail that made the Doctor want to pull it out so he could run his long fingers in those thick locks. She had changed in the time she had been with him. Gone was a lot of the baby fat she had when she first boarded the TARDIS, replaced by lean muscle that hid her strength he knew about all too well.

Ever since they left Gaya, they had shared a room that much more. The days seem to blend together to him, filled with adventure and passions. The nights between them on the ship were filled with the sounds of them coming together as often as they could. The gasps and sounds of their sweaty bodies coming together often filled his dark room. Somehow his room, his place of shame, had slowly turned into their room. He didn't even think about it when he noticed a few drawers of his dresser were now filled with her tops and under things. He was not really sure why she bothered owning sleeping wear. It never made it to the bed. He noticed other things recently as well, like the fact he was sitting on the grating of the main room without his jacket again.

Around her and Thorn, he found he didn't need his armor or the layers nearly as much has he had in the past with other companions. Was that what they were? Companion and the Doctor? Rose definitely not, she was part of the TARDIS, part of him. He could never leave her, never lose her. Not now. Thorn on the other hand. What was the Dalek to him? His thoughts were interrupted when Rose spoke. He didn't want her to know where his thoughts had been so he gave her his best innocent look.

"What did you two do now?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Nothing," the Doctor said quickly.

"NOTHING, TRA LA LA," Thorn added just as quickly.

 _Liars._ The TARDIS chimed in, sounding amused.

"HUSH YOU," Thorn tossed out, turning to look at the Time Rotor. In the beginning, they weren't sure if Thorn could even hear the old girl. That notion was quickly dismissed when he would randomly chime into conversations she was having with the Doctor or Rose.

The ancient time machine responded by flashing a bright light right in Thorn's eye stalk.

"AAARRGGGHHH! SORE LOSER," Thorn accused.

Looking up at the time rotor with an arched brow, Rose ignored the now ranting Thorn as he threatened the TARDIS, (and she frankly was threatening him right back) the blonde looked down at the Doctor who had hastily slid himself back under the console to hide from his hybrid lover.

"You know, if you don't tell me," Rose offered lazily, "she will."

The Doctor pulled himself out from under the console to look at Rose with an arched brow and a frown. She grinned more, feeling him shut off his side of their mental link so she couldn't look. The faint pinking of his ears told her that is was something he was embarrassed by. He wasn't about to admit that the ship had actually taken more damage than he originally thought or that he was failing to locate the damage to fix it. Leaning over, Rose gave him that tongue in teeth grin he adored so.

Rose let her gaze run down the front of him, a little hum of approval in her throat as she took in the sight of him without his armor on. The red on his ears faded as the darkness swept into his eyes, breathing in deeply as he could smell her arousal through her jeans as she let her eyes wander down to his jeans then back up to his eyes. A low growl pulled from him as he sat up, reaching for her with every intention of pulling her down to him.

"I'd better call home while I have a chance," Rose grinned, holding up her little phone at him.

That was like a bucket of cold water for the poor Doctor.

After giving her a glare, he got up from the grating and stalked over to his jacket, pulling it on quickly. Rose merely chuckled, having gotten the reaction she wanted from him. He didn't want to talk about what happened to make the TARDIS strangely quiet this morning, so she talked about her mum. His heavy foot falls echoed in the main room as her stalked away from his golden girl. Turning he crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at the monitor now, trying to ignore the aching length that made his jeans feel do small again. Rose looked at the Doctor with an arched brow.

The console room has gone quiet as the two lovers studied each other.

"It's just that you know Mum will worry," she pressed a bit further. "And we did promise to stay in touch. Sort of."

"And you think she'll worry less if you keep telling her you are out facing alien threats, saving worlds," a slow grin came to his lips making her shiver, "all manner of things. But right now, you are safe, tucked in the vortex. With an alien who's might be a bit hungry?"

"Yes, well," Rose tried to recover, not willing to let him have the satisfaction of knowing he affected her. "Don't make any plans to go planet hopping. Knowing Mum, she will keep me on the phone all morning."

"My planet hoppin' can wait until this afternoon," he teased her right back before turning back to trying to fix the break in the lines. Eventually he was going to find it.

Shaking her head, Rose turned away, ignoring the way Thorn was watching her or the TARDIS' hum in the back of her mind. Hitting the speed dial, she walked over to the jump seat, sitting down while she waited for her Mum to answer. After three rings, she was frowning. That was different. It never took that long to answer.

On the sixth ring, Jackie picked up. " _Hello?_ "

"Hiya, Mum."

" _Rose! Hello, sweetheart. Where are you? Are you still with himself?_ " Jackie Tyler rapid fired off at her daughter, seeming very distracted. It was very loud on her end of the phone.

"Yes," Rose laughed, "I'm still with him. We have another friend traveling with us actually. His name is Thorn. You'll love him."

" _Good, good_ ," Jackie muttered distractedly. " _We all miss you around here. Mickey does too. We've all been so busy lately. One of these days, you are going to call and I won't be here to get it, you know. When are you coming home next? We need to talk. Bring himself if you must_."

Startled, Rose shot a look at the Doctor, who was frowning a little. He pulled himself out from under the console, wiping away the grease from his hands, watching his lover carefully. Jackie Tyler was not his favorite person in the universe, but she was important to his Rose. Standing, he moved closer to Rose to listen in on the conversation. Something about Jackie's tone put him on edge. She wasn't normally so dismissive of Rose.

"Don't be silly, Mum," Rose tried to get in. "I'll be popping back in for a visit soon. Make sure the family silver gets a good polish."

" _Oh ho! Family silver_!" Both the Doctor and Rose winced as Jackie's voice rose a notch, not appreciating the joke. " _Listen to you. All that travelling is giving you airs and graces. It might please you to joke, my girl, but I'll have you know your Mum won the lotto_."

While she was talking, the Doctor faintly hears a commotion in the background, looking at Rose with a questioning look. Standing, he made his way to his golden girl's side looking down at her with concern. Before Rose could respond, there was a loud crashing sound and two cries. A shout maybe.

" _Listen, Rose_ ," Jackie huffed out hurriedly, "I've _got to go now, love. Lovely to hear from you. Gotta go_."

As the elder Tyler hung up the phone, they heard her yelling faintly " _Don't you dare! Get that out of your_ -" and the line went dead. Turning slightly, Rose looked up at the Doctor with a worried look in her brown eyes.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOUR MOTHER COULD TALK ALL MORNING?" Thorn asked, looking at the pair. "I BELEVE YOU SAID SHE COULD TALK FOR ALL OF ENGLAND, YOU SAID."

"Oh shut it, Thorn," Rose growled.

 _But still, she won the lotto? That's good, right?_ The TARDIS chimed in merrily. _Just think, my Pup, she could get you two a big house-_

The Doctor glared now at the time rotor and put an arm around Rose's waist possessively.

 _Maybe she could even take you on holiday somewhere – the Caribbean!_

"OR FLORIDA," Thorn agreed. "ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO DISNEY WORLD."

"Oi!" The Doctor protested now, frowning. "I can take you anywhere in time and space! Why would either of you want to go where grown men are dressed up like mice? And two, you've only known about that place for like, a year, Thorn. I could take you were there are _real_ talking mice, ta!"

 _But you haven't now, have you?_ The TARDIS laughed.

"You know… I don't think I realized the complete lack of privacy until now," Rose grumbled at the ship and Dalek, who she swore were grinning at her. "Never mind that. Doctor, do you think we could pop back for a fly by visit? Something about that didn't sit well with me."

"D'you think something's up?" he asked looking down at her. The idea that something could happen to Jackie Tyler was just unimaginable to him. That woman was immortal, he was sure of it.

"Not sure, but I still want to check," Rose frowned. "This didn't happen before. Sides, if she did win, I would like to get Mr. Tedopolus before she chucks him out. Sentimental reasons and all. You know, human baggage."

The Doctor groaned as he and Rose took their positions at the control panels, setting the course. "I knew I shouldn't have called you an ape. Never living that down."

"I'll forgive you if you can get us there at the right time," Rose teases, tongue tucked between her teeth.

"Never living that down either," the Doctor questioned, though it was more a statement. Eyeing Rose as they started the dance of piloting the TARDIS to London 2006.

The chorus of "Never" echoed around the Console Room, followed by laughter.

* * *

Standing in front of the Tyler residence door, Rose frowned a little. She could hear her mother inside moving around quickly. When they had arrived on the Estate, Rose was a little taken back at how much nothing had changed at all since the last time they had been there. It was early spring when they had last been in London, and the Slitheen invasion. Since then, she had done so many other things in the few linear months. She had a lover, been kidnapped, tortured, tested on, fought in a revolution and helped to save more planets she could remember off the names off the top of her head. Then there were the innocent trips that turned into running for their lives, or for the sake of others.

She could safely say she was more the Rose Tyler she knew she was, than the Rose Tyler her mother knew.

And she was completely fine with that. Her mum eventually had accepted Rose for who she was before, and would likely again. After the initial shock wore off, that is.

The Doctor nudged his Rose a bit, as to him, it looked like she was hesitating to go in. He could feel her worry buzzing in her mind. One night after their passions were spent, she allowed him into her mind to see as much as she was willing to show him of the future she lived through. She was careful to not show anything before that, even if he asked about John a few times. There was something about the man in her memories that worried him. Of course, after that they came to a shattering climax. He hadn't be able to resist rolling her under him and thrusting into her until she screamed his name. She never really knew the full intimacy of allowing him fully into her mind. He still didn't return the favor, he was afraid of that.

He was terrified.

He feared she would be taken from him at any time. The Doctor knew they would be separated at some point, so he held himself back from completely loving her. From telling her how much he loved her with every fiber of his being. Every time they returned to Earth, his fear was heightened and he would have to push it down, watching her reactions to learn if this is the time she would be torn from him. She said she traveled with him for about a year. Linear time, they had been together for one year and some months. TARDIS time, she had been with him over a year and a half.

And the words from the bunker still haunted him.

 _Rose Tyler is dead…_ No. _Something happened in the year 2007…._ Stop it. _She was listed amongst the dead._ NO!

How he tried to avoid that year. He refused to lose his love and light. She was never going to leave him. Never. And if the Universe knew what was good for it, it wouldn't take her from her.

Or even try.

Unknowing of his fears, since he still hadn't opened back up to her since this morning, Rose frowned at him when he nudged her with his elbow. Lifting her hand, she felt a little stupid having to known on her own front door. But if her mum really had own the lotto, Rose really didn't want to surprise a stranger in her old home. Or worse, walk in to a massive mess and her mum passed out drunk in the living room with one of the men that were trying to court her mother.

Been there, done that. There was no bleach to remove those memories, Rose thought with a shudder.

"You going to knock or pose?" the Doctor teased her, leaning against the door frame and smirking at her. "I could always get Thorn and let him knock."

"Don't you even dare," Rose warned softly, glaring at him which made him grin wider. Shaking her head, Rose knocked three times in quick succession and waited.

The door popped open a little, the security chain in place surprising both the Doctor and Rose. Jackie peeked out the opening at them suspiciously before she broke into a grin. Before either could register the movement, Jackie had the door closed and opened back up, hauling Rose into a hug.

"You're here! You came!" Jackie gushed, pulling Rose into the flat. "S'bout time you showed your face, missy. Leaving me to all the hard work. Why didn't you just tell me? I had to learn about it from a friend of yours!? Do you think so little of your ole mum that you would let me find out like that?"

Rose was a little taken back by her mother's sudden change in demeanor. First she was happy to see Rose, over the moon really. Then she started accusing Rose of something and getting angry. The Doctor stood to the side quietly, trying to get a read on what was happening with the elder Tyler. And if he was in for a slapping.

"Hold on, Mum," Rose put her hands up, standing just inside the door. "First, yes, I'm here. Told you I'd pop by for a visit, didn't I? Now… what are you talking about? Learned what? Didn't tell you what?"

"That was a week ago, sweetheart," Jackie groaned, ignoring the other questions and starting towards the living room. "So, where is his nibs anyway? I got a bone to pick with him. After what he did to my baby girl. Oh if your father was still around, I'd have that man, alien's guts for garters, I would."

Struggling to control the grin that she wanted to show, Rose looked behind her as the Doctor appeared in the doorway with a little wave and a daft grin. At least until Jackie fixed him with a glare that made him worry he about that potentially pending slap again.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"He's waiting to be invited in, Mum," Rose did grin now, mimicking the Doctor's behind her. "Like a vampire does."

"Are you serious?" Jackie Tyler went pale as she looked between her daughter and the alien that stole her then back.

"No," the Doctor laughed, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "Just polite is all. Now… any chance for some of your tea, Jackie?"

The look on Jackie's face made both travelers worry they were both about to be slapped.

Instead she turned and stormed off into the kitchen. Rose followed, a little chuckle slipping out of her as she walked into the living room, noting the changes to it. There was a baby swing sitting against the wall and the coffee table was gone. There was a small basket of baby toys in front of the telly. All the old magazines and papers on the floor had been cleaned up and were gone as well. Rose also noted that the room had been child proofed. It was like Tony was there all over again. The thought made Rose's spine stiffen as she remembered her lost little brother.

The Doctor followed, noting also the flat had been repainted as well. He stopped and glancing into Rose's old room and his eyes widened. It was completely redecorated. Gone were the posters and the large bed that took up most of the space. Gone was the vanity and knickknacks that Rose left behind. The tall dresser was still there, with Rose's beloved bear sitting proudly on top. In place of everything else was a crib, a changing table and a rocker. The room was more muted now, not so pink.

This was a nursery.

Moving to join Rose in the living room, he noted the changes in there, as well as the addition of a highchair at the table. Rose looked at him with a confused and hurt look for a moment before walking into the kitchen to help her mum. There was more evidence of a small baby living in the flat. Freshly cleaned bottles sat in the dish drainer. The little cramped kitchen also had gotten a makeover. All the cabinet doors had child locks on them. There was a safety gate leaning under the little table in there, not in use.

"Mum?" Rose asked carefully. Had she somehow missed in the last four months her mother giving birth? "What is going on? Thought you said you won the lotto."

Turning from where she was reading the tea for brewing, she looked at Rose like she lost her mind. "What made you think… oh, that. No it was just some silly game thing. Gave it to Mickey, I did. Might as well with as much as he's been helping me out since you and himself in there couldn't be bothered to come see me. Three months, I waiting, Rose, for you to call me or something."

"Waited for what? Mum, you aren't making sense," Rose huffed.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart? I'm talking about my grandchild of course!"

Rose froze.

In the living room, the sound of the Doctor tripping over something and landing with a thud was heard.

"Your… what?" Rose asked slowly, fear creeping up her spine now.

"Your baby? My grandchild," Jackie sighed, walking passed her daughter into the living room, to see the Doctor sitting on the floor, with wide eyes. "And don't think I shouldn't slap you! Telling me there was nothing sexual between you two. Ha! Liars, the both of you. And here I was willing to accept you two traveling, but to be brought a baby. That was the breaking line."

Climbing to his feet, the Doctor stepped back from the enraged Tyler woman. "Jackie… Rose and I don't have… We… It's not what you think. We don't have a child."

"I know you don't!" Jackie cried, looking at the two of them like they were insane "I've had her for the past few months waiting on you two! Look, I have an appointment to make. She's at Mickey's right now. I will talk to you both when I get back. Oh and Rose, be careful, Darren Pye is out of jail. Love you, darling. Tra!"

They watched the door a moment, confused over what the hell just happened when the door opened back up.

"Oh and Rose, do me a favor when you go over to Micks', would you love?" Jackie's head stuck in the room. "Take him the formula. Letter on the counter for you. Love you, sweetheart!"

And like the whirlwind that was Jackie Tyler, she gone again with a slam, leaving the Doctor and Rose staring at the door then at each other, confused and concerned.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Rose be red, Dragons are blue, happy Holidays, from me to you! Oh, and I still don't own anything in regards to Doctor Who or the like. The story idea is mine, but a lot is taken from the show owned by our Masters of the BBC, and novels written by some very talented people.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I am so sorry about the delay! With the holidays and having lost my job, concentration has not been my friend! I am already hard at work on the next few chapters and hope you all enjoy them as much as I have been writing them!

Once again, I have to thank all you have taken the time out of their day to read this story. It is my first Fanfic and I am simply overwhelmed and humbled by the amount of followers, favorites, and comments I have gotten for this. It has been amazing! I will be working hard to make sure I don't disappoint you all and see this story through to the end. I must beg a little more patience from all you, my beloved readers, as I get back on track.

Much Love!

…

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 31: Queen of the Cream

The first thing the Doctor noticed as they approached the flat that housed Mickey Smith, temporally displaced freelancer and hacker extraordinaire, was the feeling of another mind like his, reaching out. It was very weak, but it was still there. The buzzing of the voice was added to the background noise that was Rose in his mind. But that shouldn't be possible. He was the last of the Time Lords, so how?

Despite that, he couldn't shake the feeling something was coming. As Rose walked up to the front door of the flat he now knew housed her old friend, he kept close to her. His mind reached out around them before recoiling back at the sheer volume of people around that he couldn't see. It was too hard for him to control that part of him, even still, since the end of the Time War and the Moment. A small warm hand in his larger cooler one startled him out of his thoughts. Looking down, he found Rose looking up at him with a worried look in the depths of her brown eyes. Smiling down at her, the Doctor placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I am fine, love," the Doctor murmured against her lips as he moved to place a kiss on her forehead. "Let's get to the bottom of this mystery and get out of here."

Nodding once at him, Rose turned to the door, knocking quickly, they stood there and waited.

Neither of them aware of the eyes on them.

….

Mickey Smith was on top of the world.

The day he had woken up in his old flat, he thought his world had ended. In a way, he realizes later, it had. Later, after he met and spoke with Clive face to face, Mickey learned who the young man dressed like Rose's 6th grade math teacher had been the Doctor. He suspected that the Doctor had been trying to warn them all about what was coming. And like normal, he was too late with his warning. A little smirk graced his handsome face as he shook his head. That was totally the Doctor, never on time for anything, even with a time machine.

Now, Mickey wouldn't trade what happened for the world. He was given a rare chance in life, a restart of sorts. He wasn't hung up on Rose this time around, having long ago accepted that she and he would never be more than the family they were. And he was completely at peace with that. How funny it turned out to be that they were better are family than lovers. He was given a chance to be there for his band, to do more, because he wasn't obsessed with learning about the Doctor and proving how dangerous the alien was. No, he knew and accepted that simple truth.

Just like he eventually had learned that Rose and the Doctor were simply meant to be. The stuff of Legends, those two.

He had a job at the shop still, enjoying working with his hands, alongside Clive who was working under the radar with Jack over in Cardiff. Thus far, the little group had managed to stay off Torchwood's radar, which made work easier. Mickey knew Jack had an amazing team under his command that his higher ups had no clue about, but he hadn't been able to meet any of them. Yet. For now, Mickey stayed around the Estates, helping Jackie out, and keeping an eye out for anything that might be a threat. But other than bloody Darren Pye coming here and causing no end of trouble, Mickey hadn't found anything, until now.

Never that didn't concern him, no sir.

All because of one fact: The love of his heart had decided to give him a chance while she was still in med school! Martha Jones was everything he never knew he wanted until he met her the first time, thanks of course to the Doctor. She was no Rose Tyler, and that was more than perfect for him. He didn't need a Rose Tyler in his life, he knew. No, he needed a certain aspiring doctor to complete him. And since they had started hanging out, not quite dating yet officially, but it was good enough for him now. He would happily wait another fifty years for Martha Jones if he had to.

Currently, she was in the shower getting ready for class and a small blue eyed baby was sitting on his lap, clapping and gurgling with glee at the video game he was playing. "Death to Mantodeans" was the newest crazy on the estates. While he was enjoying it, there was something off about that game that gave him a gut feeling. This was the situation he was waiting for more information one. A call to Clive yielded not much other than the fact the game was being distributed anywhere other than the Estates and surrounding area. Clive was looking into it further, while Mickey was babysat the newest Tyler female.

"It's open!" Mickey yelled over his shoulder when someone knocked at his door. Jackie had already called and let him know Rose was on her way.

Rose opened the door and blinked, for a moment wondering if she was in the wrong flat. It was clean, and like her mum's flat, and baby proofed. There was a couple new chairs, Mickey himself parked in one before the television, playing some weird looking sci-fi video game. There was also a new couch. And there on Mickey's lap, looking at her with big wide, familiar blue eyes, was a baby girl.

She was adorable. The little one stared at Rose and the Doctor with a look of confused recognition in those expressive eyes. Her hair was a softly curling blonde that only babies could pull off before their first haircut. Mickey leaned his hand back and looked over at Rose with a knowing grin on his handsome face.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything?" Rose asked as she stepped towards him, her eyes on the baby.

"Just playing a game, babe," Mickey grinned, knowing the nickname annoyed the hell out of the Doctor.

The Doctor stared at the baby who turned back to look at him. He was staggered by the brush of another mind against his. It wasn't Rose's but it was warm, curious. Stepping over to the baby, he ignored Mickey talking to Rose as he picked the little one up. Her small hand wrapped around his thumb as she stared back at him with the same brilliant blue eyes his current life had. She had round chubby cheeks and a little upturned nose just like Rose. The mind he felt brush against his earlier was stronger when the little one touched him. Gasping softly, he pulled the little girl into his arms and cuddled her as she patted his face with one of her chubby little hands.

The Doctor was completely in love in seconds.

"What's her name?" he asked softly, stepping over to Rose with the baby in his arms. The baby turned and squealed happily, reaching out for Rose who hesitated to take the child. Once she was in her arms, the same feeling washed over Rose. Like the Doctor, she knew now without a doubt, somehow, this was her daughter.

"Jennifer Messeline Tyler," Mickey grinned at the wide eyed parents as they bonded with their daughter for the first time. "Someone brought her to Jackie about three months back, telling her to keep her until you two got back."

The gleam in his eye told Rose there was more to this story than he was saying.

Turning her attention back to her child that she was thrilled to know she would have with the Doctor, she looked up, a little worried.

"Her being here now," Rose asked softly, "this won't cause a paradox? No reapers, right?"

The blonde wasn't sure she could let the child go now that she was in her arms, her tiny mind brushing happily against her own and the Doctor's. This infant knew who her parents were somehow.

"I don't think so," the Doctor frowned a little, plucking his daughter from his lover's arms. "Not noticing anything that might set it off."

Leaning back in his chair, Mickey smiled at the looks of awe on the Time Lord's face as he gently rocked his child in his arms. Mickey always knew the Doctor had a lot of love to give, at least he did once he got over the bulk of his anger at the ancient being for stealing his girlfriend. He watched as the Doctor moved to the second chair and sat down with little Jenny on his knee, grinning like the daft loon he was. Shaking his head, Mickey turned his attention to Rose who sat herself on the armrest of the Doctor's chair. She was also smiling like a loon.

And to think, Mickey thought, at one point in time Rose Tyler hated kids. Look at her now.

It was likely Tony that had changed her.

"Wait..." the Doctor seemed to finally register the conversation he had been having with Rose a moment ago. "You are playing a game? And how old are you? Six?"

"Ha, no," Mickey laughed, having been waiting for the insult to come. "It's the thing Jackie gave me. Bit of a rip off system like the Playstation. Only got one game too. All aliens and stuff."

Something in his tone made the Doctor frown.

"Come on, I'll show you."

"Bathroom's free," a new voice broke into the air. "Oh! Sorry, didn't know you had company. Did the band go home?"

"Now there is my beautiful woman," Mickey stood, walking over to the gorgeous dark skinned woman that was looking at the Doctor and Rose with a hint of suspicion. "Martha… Allow me to introduce you to-"

"Rose Tyler," Rose moved forward quickly with a bright smile, brown eyes as bright. "You must be Martha Jones. Mickey has told me so much about you."

The Doctor just waves with a daft grin before taking a seat in the second chair in front of the television, Jenny on his lap, giggling happily.

"You're Jackie's daughter, right?" Martha asked, smiling but still her eyes reflected suspicion.

"Yeah, sorry I've been out of the country lately," Rose lied with ease. Someday Martha would learn the truth, but it wasn't going to be Rose who breaks it to her.

Mickey watched as the two women started chatting and as Martha started to relax around Rose. He knew that Martha had been more than a little disapproving of the fact that Rose, she thought, just dumped her child on her mum and left with some man. At least that was what the story around the Estate had been, and sadly Martha partially believed it. Partially not, because of Mickey, but still she was suspicious. Rose Tyler being herself was quickly putting those suspicions to rest.

Walking back over to the Doctor and Jenny, Mickey grinned, seeing that the infant was on the ground playing with the empty cases of his other games. He found it both worrisome and interesting that her favorite to play with was a game called _Bad Wolf_. He couldn't even tell you what the game was about. He bought it purely because of the name. Behind him, the two women had settled on the couch, chatting about Martha's life and how school was going for her.

Mickey Smith grinned.

Jenny picked up another game box, this one was rather plain compared to the others. It was a simple orange cardboard box that the infant was rather fond of chewing on. There was a picture of a cartoon looking porcupine hedgehog thing shooting at some cartoon looking praying mantis like thing, black lettering on the box stated the name: Death to Mantodeans. Turning, the little girl smacked her father in the knee with the box with a laugh.

"You are definitely your mum's daughter," the Doctor grumbled as he picked her up, only to have the baby taken from him.

"That's right," Rose sniffed, taking Jenny with her back to the couch to continue her conversation with Martha. Something about something Mickey did as a kid that was terribly embrassing.

Both men ignored them.

Handing the controller over to the Doctor, Mickey spoke softly, "First person at all times. At first I thought it was all _Blair Witch_ like, yeah? Like you're really there in the tunnels. Never start in the same place twice either."

"Smart graphics," the Doctor commented, still not seeing what Mickey was getting at.

"Yeah, realistic," the hacker agreed. "See, the porcupine things on the cover, they are in here too. Only, you only see 'em at the very beginning of the game. They are at war with these other things, the Mantodeans. You are sent on a mission to infiltrate the enemy base. That's the whole game, Boss."

The Doctor nodded a little "What happens when you win the game?"

"Dunno," Mickey sat back in his seat, watching the Doctor go through the opening scene. "No one's beaten it yet. See, the company is offering a massive cash prize to the first person to beat the game. Only, no one has, or can it seem. Hell, no one can seem to get pass the training level.'

The Doctor looked at him before looking back at Rose and Martha cooing over how cute Jenny was being. It still floored him to think he was a father again.

Rose was half listening to the two men talk about the game. She knew that tone, Mickey thought something was up. And nothing good. She would bet a night in the Doctor's bed to Jack, that a call was already placed to their friend Clive and to Jack's team to be on the lookout. Martha was playing with Jenny right now, and chatting with Rose like they were old friends. That was something Rose loved. When she had first learned of Martha Jones, it was like Sarah Jane all over again for her. The jealous was something she just didn't fight at how comfortable and happy everyone with the woman who had replaced her in the Doctor's life. Then she met the woman, and was in awe. And jealous for a whole other reason.

Martha Jones was brilliant and strong, intelligent and quick on her feet. She was someone, Rose always thought, worthy of being a companion. And Rose wanted to hate her.

Until she saw what Martha was willing to do for the Earth, for the Doctor. And watched the woman hold her own in the middle of a fleet of Daleks. No, this was what companions were for, the blonde realized then. They were all special to the Doctor. Now Rose knew how much he loved each and every one of them in his own way for the person they were. And Martha Jones, later Martha Smith, was an amazing woman that the Doctor never really deserved, but needed at the time. Now she looked over at her best friend and smiles happily, watching the young medical professional in training sneaking glances at Mickey, affection and warmth in those beautiful eyes.

The wolf growled in approval within the blonde.

The two women were distracted when the Doctor let out a triumphant yell, and Jenny let out a shriek at the scene from the video game.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor cried.

"Oh, come off it," Mickey laughed, clapping. "You do this for real, what's so exciting about a video game?"

The Doctor grinned over his shoulder at Rose who just rolled her eyes, smiling at him as she bounced Jenny on her knee.

"Well, yeah. Thing about video games versus real life is, one you're practicing stragetic thinkg, two, reflexes, and three, normally there is a cuppa and some nibbles one hand," he commented, leaning back in his chair, still eyeing Rose.

She was ignoring his hint with a smile as she turned back to Martha.

"Four," Martha called out with a laugh, playing along, "real aliens aren't trying to take your head off?"

"Exactly," the Doctor called back. "That's always a downside. Now… about that cuppa?" Again that very obvious hint was directed at his golden girl.

"You already had two cups at Mum's," Rose commented with a tsk, "three at home before we got here, three sandwiches and two cakes."

"And?" the Time Lord just patted his stomach with a toothy grin. "Is there a tea law now? If so, I could stick around long enough to take down the government."

"Again," Mickey added, taking the controller back from the Doctor and continuing on while he was flirting with Rose.

"Well, if you want tea, you will need to get some new milk," Martha stated, standing with a laugh. "Mic''s went bad three days ago."

"Let me guess, no biscuits either?" Rose chuckled, standing as well with Jenny on her hip. "Hopeless man. Martha, you sure about this?"

"He tends to look at me like a hungry little puppy, I have to give in," Martha teased Mickey, still looking at Rose.

"Woof, woof," Mickey returned with a charming grin that had both woman and a baby smiling back at him.

"I got some money in my pocket," the Doctor called out, having taken the controller back and was looking at the screen. Rose could feel the jealousy rolling off her alien lover. "Go get some milk and biscuits, will you Rose? Oh and some kind of treat for the Russell Terrier over here."

The two women laughed as Rose went over to the Doctor, reaching into his jacket pocket. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to her ear, his eyes never leaving the screen, "Wrong pocket, love."

Glancing over her shoulder, Rose looked over at Mickey who had gotten up and was holding Martha. The two were talking softly to each other, and she was struck at what a gorgeous pair they made. If Martha became anything like the woman Rose knew before, that was going to be on hell of a power couple in the field, she thought with affection.

Setting Jenny on the floor and letting her play with an empty game case, Rose slipped her hand into the front right pocket of the Doctor's jeans as he leaned back in the chair. Pulling out a few notes and coins, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered back in his mind, ' _You get to watch Jenny then.'_

The answering grin told her almost more than the wave of affection she felt in regards to the little one. Leaning over, Rose stole a quick kiss from him before turning to leave. Martha was standing with a light jacket on and a knowing gleam in her eyes, grinning at Rose.

"Come on," the young doctor in training offered, "I have class. I'll walk you down while the boys keep an eye on Jenny."

Rose offered her elbow to the dark skinned beauty with a laugh. With an answering smile, the two walked out the door like they were age old friends.

"Don't miss me too much," Rose teases.

Eyes never leaving the screen, Jenny already up on her father's lap, he called back to her with a smile in his voice, "Missing you already."

Martha Jones could not for the life of her understand where that feeling of familiarity for both the blonde or the leather wearing man came from. Or why watching the man Mickey called the Doctor and Rose Tyler together made her so happy.

….

After bidding Martha a goodbye with the promise to go out for drinks before they left again, Rose walked over to the shop that wasn't too far from the flat. It was odd to her how empty the area was. Normally, at this time of time, there would be kids running about, teens hanging out on the stairs. The people on the walkways above, calling out to each other. The Estate was many things, but a community was likely the biggest positive. Nothing happened around here without everyone knowing about it. There were almost no secrets here.

Except one, Rose thought with a grin as she put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

Unfortunately for the blonde, there was someone out. Darren Pye was hovering not too far from her path, leering at her as she walked across the open area. She merely lifted her chin and refused to look at him. She would never forget the wanker, no matter how far she went or how old she got. He was one of those bullies that knew what they were about and loved every second of it. The amount of cat calls she got and lewd suggestions when she was in high school, a life time ago, Rose lost count of. Now, she was a different person, literally and he was not worth her time.

"Oi! Oi, you!" Darren called out.

She ignored him with a little secret smile.

"Hey! Talking to you, slag!" He tried again.

In truth, she wasn't fully aware of him speaking, only where he was. The Doctor was distracting her with his projected thoughts of what they were going to do once he had her alone and in his arms. Seems her light flirting with Mickey had gotten his possessive side up in arms, she thought with a happy smile.

Darren yelled something else out at Rose, making her glance at him then look away with a little shake of her head, stepping into the shop. She could almost feel the man's rage at her dismissal of him. Human bullies, while dangerous, were not something she was scared of anymore. Maybe when she was nineteen, he might have done something to rile her, like insult her mum or something stupid. Now, he could try it and it would not bother the Tyler woman. Because she knew better.

Lazily, Rose browsed the shelves looking for snacks for the boys, something Jenny could eat as a snack. With a grin, she plucked a package of custard creams for her lover, a packet of plain biscuits for the baby, jammy dodgers, a box of tea bags and a pint of semi-skim milk before heading to the register. Maureen, the woman behind the counter, smiled happily to see Rose in the shop. She had known the Tyler girl most of her life, ever since the trouble making youth started coming into her shop on Jackie's behalf.

"You tell that mother of yours, young Rose," Maureen lectured as she packed up the purchase. "At 1.20 a bus ride, I have the cheapest bread around. You tell her!"

"I will give it a go, Maureen, but you know Mum," Rose chuckled as she took the carrying bag.

"And you better bring that baby by before you are off and traveling with that man of yours," Maureen growled good naturedly. "And when you two getting' married? Swear you kids these days, doing everything backwards."

Before Rose could reply with her standard line of deflection a cry of pain from outside has her moving to the door on instinct. The sound of the laughter following made her growl and her eyes flash a moment dangerously. As she was leaving, she could barely hear Maureen yelling her name, to stop. Rose Tyler of one of those types to jump first with both feet before looking.

Especially when someone was in trouble.

Outside, Rose took in the scene in an instant: Mrs. Desai was on the ground, her hands clutching the sides of her head, curling in on herself. The woman was trying to protect her head and her large stomach that was heavy with child. There was blood between her fingers and Darren Pye was hovering nearby, laughing nastily while picking up another stone.

Rose wasted no time as she threw herself at the man, her eyes flashing with rage that he would even think to harm a pregnant woman. Admittedly, it had been a very long time since she last had to deal with the man and she had forgotten what a piece of shit he was. But that didn't stop the rage that flashed through her veins, mentally letting out a war howl as she slid across the asphalt and swung the plastic bag with the biscuits, tea, and milk with all her might. There was a loud popping sound as the milk jug burst on impact, showering Darren in the liquid. Rose immediately shifted her weight back from the larger man, glaring at him, the bag dangling uselessly at her side.

With the shift, Rose placed herself between Darren and Mrs. Desai. If the look in his eye was any indication, the hybrid got her desired effect.

He was targeting her now.

"Go, now," Rose muttered at Mrs. Desai while Darren shook himself like a shaggy dog, milk droplets flying everywhere.

Not having to be told twice, the mother-to-be ran to the safety of the little store, Rose had exited only moments before. Maureen was there at the door, arms open to bring the woman inside, out of harm's way.

Darren Pye glared at Rose Tyler. Oh how he had hated the tramp. She had never given him a second look, always thinking she was too good for the Estates or the school that went to. At least when he was actually there. Stupid slag, always looking down her nose at him. It was beyond time for her to learn her place in a man's world.

"Little girl wants to play?" Darren sneered at her, watching as her lips curled in disgust as he checked her out.

"Little boy thinks he can keep up?" she returned, tilting her head to the side slightly.

It annoyed him that she did not even look nervous. In fact, she looked calm and at ease, confidant like she didn't understand her place as a tramp was beneath _him_.

"Honestly," she sighed, "I've dealt with a lot bigger than you. Not uglier though, which is something if you ever meet a member of the Slitheen family. Or Blathereen."

Darren's lips peeled back into a nasty snarl at the insult. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he knew he was being insulted. With a flick of his thick wrist, a switch blade opened and gleamed deadly in the afternoon light.

"Real stupid, slag," he informed the Tyler girl. Stepped foreward, she still looked completely unconcerned about him or the weapon in his hand. Did she not understand what he was about to do to that pretty face of hers? Or did she simply not care after she went and got herself knocked up? "What? Not scared? Or am I doing you a favor, ya slag? End that fucking worthless life of your's before your kid figures out what a whore her mum actually is?"

Rose arched a brow at the taunt. "Seriously? Really? That is the best you can do?"

Rolling her shoulders, Rose waited as Darren reacted the exact way she knew he would. Reaching out, he got a handful of her hoodie and yanked her towards him violently.

"Even stupider," he growled. "Just like that slag mother of yours."

Narrowing her eyes, Rose was about to retaliate when suddenly a leather clad arm reached into view and grabbed Darren's wrist and squeezed. Darren released Rose's top with a cry of pain. She stepped back and looked up to see the Doctor standing there, his blue eyes glittering like ice as he gazed at her attacker. Darren pulled his hand free, mostly because the Time Lord released him. Snarling, Darren swung with the knife at the leather jacket wearing freak.

Rose let out a small scream.

Darren swung at the Doctor, who had Jenny on his hip. With practiced ease, the Doctor shifted out the way of the blade, protecting his daughter, then reached down, gripping the wrist with the knife now. Without any effort, the Doctor leaned back, bringing his elbow up sharply and catching Darren square in the nose. There was a crunching sound before the blood spurted.

"Naughty, naughty," the Doctor all but growled out, eyeing the man with eyes that promised pain. "Really want to give it a go?"

Jenny giggled against her hold on her father jacket, letting both her parents feel her amusement at the man's pain.

"Jenny!" Rose scolded her child, trying to keep her own amusement out of it, which is hard when all involved are telepathic. Reaching out, she took the infant from the Doctor and hugged her close as the Doctor shifted around Darren and wordlessly stood before his lover and child.

His mind was blocked from the two ladies behind him, which Rose knew was more for the infant than her. She knew her Doctor well. She knew he was angry now. Shifting a little, Rose looked around the Doctor at Darren, mildly hoping he was as stupid as she always thought he was and leave. She didn't need to see the look on her lover's face either. She could feel how tense he was right now. Darren glared at him, milk dripping still down his neck and face. With another shake of his head, Darren turned away from the pair.

There was something about the man's hard blue eyes that told him not to press the issue anymore. While Darren himself had never killed someone, he knew the look of a man who had. And that freak with the big ears had the eyes of a murderer. Then again, glancing back, Darren looked into the brown eyes of the Tyler girl and blinked. How had he missed that look in her eyes as well? As he rounded the corner, well away from the pair, he turned around and flashed them the two finger salute.

"This ain't over, slag," he called out. He stopped for only a moment at the intense look in the three sets of eyes.

Once they were sure he was gone, the Doctor turned to Rose, "And you thought that taking on a man twice your size was a good idea?"

Shrugging, Rose bounced Jenny on her hip as the infant chewed on her tiny fist, "We've dealt with worse."

He gave her a bit of a dry look before glancing down at the dripping bag in her other hand. "Got a lotta bottle, I will give you that."

Laughter bubbled up from Rose now as Maureen and Mrs. Desai come out of the shop. "Just call me the dairy avenger."

Reaching out, he pushed her hair behind an ear, "The Queen of the cream."

A throat clearing stopped their banter as they turned to look over at the two women. Jenny squealed and clapped, before thudding against her mother's chest with a yawn.

"Bless you, Rose," Maureen grinned, all while eyeing the older man that was acting entirely too comfortable towards Rose. His eyes were the same color as the little Tyler girl, making Maureen a little worried. "Good on you both. Bully needed to be taken down a peg or two."

"Are you okay, Mrs. Desai?" Rose asked, looking the shy woman over with concern. "I'd go over to casualty and get that checked out if I was you."

 _No you wouldn't_ , the TARDIS felt the need to chime in with a huff.

'You'd just carry on like a brave little soldier,' the Doctor whispered mentally, his annoyance at that fact plain.

Rose threw her lover a withering look over her shoulder that he just grinned at her over.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Did your stomach get the better of you?" Rose taunted as she pulled out the now crushed bag of crushed and milk sodden pack of his custard creams and waves it. She had to laugh, adjusting Jenny in her arms, as he snatched it and ripped it open.

It might surprise some, but not Rose as he pulled out a whole one and just stuffed it into his mouth. He tried to say something and she just shook her head. "And again without your mouth full?"

The grin he gave her then was complete filth and had her fidgeting, "Thought you liked it when I did that?"

"DOCTOR!"

Chuckling he put his arm around Rose's waist, and the little family start walking back towards the flat.

"No, honestly I felt your rage and just reacted. Needed to see what my jeopardy friendly companion found."

"Or did you get that bored already?" Rose smiled up at him as he took the bag from her so she could more comfortably carrying the now deadweight sleeping baby in her arms.

"Might of," he grinned. "Not much of a challenge for a mind like mine."

"Mickey thinks there is something more to the game," Rose commented softly as they walked.

"I know," the Doctor nodded, equally soft toned. The grin had faded from his face. Rose knew that look, he was thinking, processing everything so she stayed quiet as they walked, rubbing a hand up and down Jenny's back.

Neither of them were aware, sadly, of their Fate watching from the shadows. Or the rage that was boiling there, silent and a storm like had never been seen before.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Birds are beautiful, sugar is sweet, I still don't know. Please no sue.

 **A/N:** A massive thank you to all my darling readers and your show of support for me and for this story. As always, I must thank everyone who takes the time to read this story, leave a review of their thoughts, or simply adds me to favorites or follows me. It is so wonderful and humbling, I love it.

Thank you all.

Much Love!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 32: Space Porcupines?

He wasn't worried.

He was the Doctor. A member of a race that were ancient beyond ancient. He was a Time Lord. Once he would have said he was The Time Lord, since he was the only one left to his knowledge. Now, that was not the case. Now, at over a thousand years of life, he was simply the oldest living Time Lord and the only one with a TARDIS.

Who was extremely sassy and strong willed when she wanted to be.

And who had apparently developed a crush on a Dalek.

He was the Doctor, and he had a sentient time and space ship. And a pet Dalek.

No, he wasn't worried.

He was concerned.

The Doctor looked over at his capturers, trying hard to ignore the smug look on Mickey bloody Smith's face. They have been taken by oversized, cartoon like porcupines. Oversized, cartoon looking porcupines from space that had designed a video game. If that wasn't bad enough, they not only designed a video game to use the human race to sneak into their enemy's stronghold, they were using kidnapped humans as the game pieces IN the game.

Mickey had been rocked by that. The Doctor was simply pissed.

They were using human beings, people from 21th century Earth, as the runners in the game and people playing the game were controlling them somehow. Mickey had figured out nearly as quickly how they were getting the people. It was the scratchers. You either own a game console, or you won a vacation for two. And stupid apes, they all were, flocked to the idea of getting something for nothing.

And he couldn't feel Rose or Jenny right now.

So, maybe the Doctor was a little worried. He knew Rose could look after herself, she proved it time and time again she didn't need his protection, she liked it. What worried him was their newly found daughter out there with homicidal space porcupines, a stupid ape who thought he was dangerous and actually was more so than either Rose or him would admit, and Rose without Thorn at her side to help her protect their daughter.

That alone was a whole other thing he would need to think about once he finished working out the last six escape plans, in the event the first ten didn't work out.

Mickey Smith sat in his little plastic chair, calm and cool as a cucumber. As always, the human male never ceased to amaze, secretly, the Doctor. Like before, it made him wonder exactly what he had gone through before the reset in his timeline. Which was a whole other mystery the Doctor and the TARDIS were still trying to work out. Yet, here he was, watching with keen eyes in the dim light of the room the Quevvil, what the space porcupines called themselves, had shoved the two of them to make them play the game.

Which, of course, neither did. So they sat there in silence, waiting for something. Of course, that something turned out to be a Rose Tyler coming through the door with her sonic screwdriver in hand and no Jenny with her. Before the Doctor could even ask, Rose answered as she moved to them, the sonic buzzing as she cut them free of their bindings.

"Thorn and the TARDIS are watching her for me," she said. "Mum still isn't back yet. Figured she was a little too young to be running around with me, busting aliens and saving the world."

"Six should be old enough," the Doctor agreed with a happy grin to see her. "And I take back anything I said about how useless the human race is."

"I was thinking ten," Rose returned, before standing straight, eyeing her lover. "When did you say that?"

"About every three minutes since he was put in here," Mickey grinned as he stood, rubbing shoulders. "Only took you an hour to get here, babe."

Rose eyed the Doctor as he stood up, rubbing the circulation back into his shoulders from the odd position he had been put in. The Quevvil had tied both men down to their chairs tightly, but left their hands and forearms could move just enough to manipulate the controllers that neither man had bothered with. Glancing at her watch, Rose just shook her head and stuck her tongue out at Mickey.

"You know," Rose grinned at the pair, "should have brought a camera with me. You two all tied up like that? One for the albums. Or at the least I'm sure I could get a mint selling them to one of the alien bondage websites."

"Does your mother know about this obsession of yours with these websites?" the Doctor grinned back.

"Why do you think she doesn't like you? Told her you were the mastermind," Rose quipped.

"And here I thought she didn't like 'im because he was shagging her daughter in only God knows when and where," Mickey added, quickly ducking behind the Doctor to hide from Rose.

Rose stared at the two a moment before sighing and pushing her hair out of her face. "Did you two at least figure anything out while you were in here playing video games?"

"In an hour?" the Doctor blinked, placing a hand over his hearts, insulted.

Both Mickey and Rose just stared at him a full minute, neither blinking. He narrowed his eyes and sat down in the chair he had been tied to and crossed his arms. It would have been funny to see the Doctor having a stare off with a human and a hybrid, if time were allowing it. He arched a brow and glanced down at his watch before looking at Rose, expectantly.

She just put her hands on her hips and he could _feel_ her amusement vibrating through his mind.

"We did," the Doctor said simply, looking at his watch again. "There is something I need to check first. Mickey, does anything on my screen look familiar to you?"

"No, boss," Mickey confirmed what he knew the Doctor suspected.

"Didn't think so," he murmured.

Rose looked back over her shoulder, before snapping her fingers. She had an idea what the Doctor was on about, he had been like this since they had gone into the shopping center with Jenny to poke around. That had been before Mickey became a guest of Percy Porcupine or whatever they were calling the mascot. After learning Mickey had been taken, a little over an hour ago, the Doctor and Rose came up with a crazy, spur of the moment plan that landed them, plus their little child in the middle of some place that looked like a storage unit of a store with many of Percy's family around them. It took Rose an hour to get back to the TARDIS, introduce Jenny to the ship and Thorn, who both promptly fell in love with the little impossibility, then get back to where she knew the boys were and get to them.

And this was a fast trip too.

"I saw a map in the other room," Rose called out as she walked back there. "I think it might be a diagram of what might be those tunnels. Give me a moment."

"You're beautiful, babe!" Mickey called out with a cheer, grinning as he returned to his seat next to a now glaring Doctor.

'Does he have to call you that?' the Doctor growled into her mind, the possessive streak of his coloring his thoughts.

'Call me what?' she whispers back, sending him the image of the diagram to his mind even as she called out vocal instructions. 'You thinking there is a way to get the people out?'

'When did you figure it out?'

'When I talked to a neighbor who's sister's next door neighbor was one of the first winners of the vacation and still hasn't come back,' Rose answered, moving into the room with the two. 'And your reaction when I walked in. You had that look in your eyes.'

'That's my precious girl,' he praised, affection flooding into her.

Moving, Rose sat on the arm of the Doctor's chair, watching the two move through the maze. Glancing at her watch again, she warned them they wouldn't have much more time before their hosts came back.

"Spiny Normans," Mickey grumbled.

As they watched, and after a little jiggery pokery from the Doctor, horror sunk in each of their hearts. They knew, mostly what was happening. Having it confirmed was very different. On Mickey's screen, Rose was looking into the face of the missing neighbor, Mrs. Hall. One of the first holiday winners of the scratchers. On the Doctor's, they saw a young man with glasses and a black t-shirt decorated with black skulls. He didn't look much other than Rose physically.

Both people looked horrified, if their expressions were any indication. Their eyes were alight, moving around frantically, but nothing else. Each of them had a white disk planted in the middle of their foreheads and come kind of device around their necks. The disruptors that had been mentioned in the Training Level of the game.

"I know him," Mickey murmured. "That's Trevor. Seen him down at the pub from time to time."

"That's Mrs. Hall," was all Rose could say.

Rose covered her mouth. Mickey looked horrified as a thought occurred to him. "Those people… they die, don't they, Doctor? When…. When the Mantodeans get them and you get a 'game over'… they are killed aren't they? Did you know about this!? Did you know this was happening?"

The Doctor looked from Rose to Mickey, slowly shaking his head. "No. I didn't know."

There was a moment of silence, Rose and the Doctor comforting each other mentally as they still did not really display affection on front of people, Mickey sat there, staring at the screen blankly. His mind going a thousand miles an hour. This was completely outside anything Torchwood 3 or Clive and he could take on. There had to be something.

Rose let out a little scream and pointed at the screen. "Oh God! Get them out of there!"

Three Mantodeans were heading toward Trevor and Mrs. Hall.

With a snarl, the Doctor scooped up the controller from where he set it down and started hitting buttons. Mickey snagged his up and Mrs. Hall was off and running for her life. Rose bit her thumb nail as there was nothing she could do right now, expect watch in horror. She couldn't even scream with the open mandibles of a Mantodean filled the screen on Mickey's side and the screen when black.

Game over.

Mickey stared numbly as it registered what just happened. The two turned, hearing the Doctor cursing and muttering to himself as he maneuvered through the tunnels. Mrs. Hall was far away from the murderous aliens as she could be and still the Doctor did not stop.

"Almost there…almost there, come on," he kept muttering.

Then they saw it. An exit out of that hell hole. Hope filled the three, a hope they had no doubt Mrs. Hall was likely feeling as the Doctor propelled her closer and closer to freedom.

The screen turned a brilliant blinding white before going black just as Mrs. Hall was stepping out onto a desert like landscape.

"Game Over."

* * *

Mickey Smith woke up, disorientated, dizzy and in pain.

"Explain one more time why I my boyfriend unconscious with you in his room?"

That sounded like Martha, he thought as he sat up with a growl. He remembered enough to know what a graze of a bloody plasma rifle felt like and this was it. Looking down, he noticed that his jeans were gone and a bandage was wrapped expertly around his leg.

"He was shot by an alien that looks like Percy Porcupine after learning what their plan was, using humans from Earth in the form of a lottery and video game."

That calm voice was none other than Rose Tyler, in her Field Commander mindset. Lovely.

"IT IS TRUE. THE SMITH WAS SHOT BUT HAZZAH, IT MISSED ALL VITAL POINTS."

Okay, that was a new voice and if he did not know any better, that sounds like a –

"He's what's called a Dalek," Rose's voice confirmed. "Thorn, Martha Jones, Martha, Thorn."

"NICE TO MEET YOU, MARTHA JONES. NOW, ROSE TYLER, GIVE ME THE BABY."

Rolling out of his bed with a thud, Mickey grabbed up his baseball bat and used it to hobble to the door. His leg was killing him something bad, but it wouldn't stop him from trying to protect the kid he considered his niece. No Dalek was going to touch that child while he lived! Exiting this room, he came face to face with the Dalek.

"IS THE SMITH OKAY?" it asked before slipping backwards as Mickey raised the bat.

"Get back!" Mickey threatened, his voice level but hard. "Rose, get Martha and Jenny out of here!"

The Dalek was pushed back by an angry Rose Tyler suddenly. She was glaring at it. "I told you not to scare him!"

"IS IT MY FAULT HE IS OVER EXCITED EASILY?"

"Yes!" Rose cried, Jenny on her hip. "Now back up and let him breathe. Oi, Thorn! I know you are listening to me. Back. Up."

The Dalek's eye stalk stayed on Mickey with the bat a moment longer before it backed away and glided into the living room. Mickey watched it with a careful eye as it moved past Martha who was looking more than a little shell shocked. If he didn't know any better, he would say the Dalek was pouting in the corner.

"Mickey," Rose started in a gentle voice. "Put the bat down. I did tell you I left Jenny with Thorn and the TARDIS. Mickey, meet Thorn."

The Dalek looked over at Mickey again and the eye stalk moved up and down his body before returning to his face. Mickey finally took in the fact that the Dalek had listened to Rose and was looking like no Dalek he had ever seen.

"It's blue," Mickey stated as the bat came down and became a makeshift cane.

"AND YOU'RE AN APE," Thorn replied instantly without a moment of hesitation.

Martha glared at Thorn as she hurried over to help her boyfriend, who gave her a sheepish smile. She gave him a hard look that easily said 'We _will_ be talking about this later'. Mickey winced. Rose just watched the exchange with an amused look as Mickey was settled in his chair, Martha at his side.

They really were just too cute together, Rose could almost hear Jack squealing in her mind.

"So," Mickey started once he was settled and his leg was propped up. "What happens now?"

"First, you two are going to explain to me what is going on," Martha growled at the two, hands on her hips. "I come back to find the door blown off, the television nicked and you, my boyfriend, passed out and having your pants taken off by another woman! Then, that… that…" She paused a moment, looking over at Thorn, "Thorn comes in with Jenny, fixes the door and tells me to breathe!"

Rose just motioned for Mickey to give her the run down. He coughed and felt his face heating.

"It's not what you think?" he offered lamely, to which Thorn started laughing. "Shut up. Martha, babe, look at me. What Rose told you is the truth. The Doctor is an alien who is hundreds of years old, travels the universe and Rose is his woman. I work with them when threats come to Earth, contact them and bring them back to deal with the problem."

Martha snorted and crossed her arms.

"I work as a freelancer between two secret groups to handle problems," Mickey admitted, Rose's brows shot up to her hair line. "S'where most of my money comes from these days. Been saving up."

"And you never thought to tell me this before?" Martha asked, blinking and looked shocked.

"Never came up?"

"CAN WE PLEASE SKIP THE DOMESTICS," Thorn broke in, sounding much too much like the Doctor for Mickey's tastes. "THERE ARE PEOPLE TO SAVE, PORCUPINES TO EXTERMINATE."

"Where'd you pick this one up at?" Mickey asked Rose.

"Utah. 2015," Rose answered with little infliction in her voice.

"Alright," Mickey moved on, "Martha, we will talk more after this is done. For now, we need to call in the cavalry. I'm gonna make a couple calls. Rose, you have any idea how many of those consoles went out?"

"If I give yours to the TARDIS, I might be able to get a lock on them," Rose said.

"I WILL WATCH THE BABY," Thorn demanded. "AND PROTECT THE SMITH. WHAT WILL MARTHAJONES DO?"

Martha thought about all she was told in the last forty-five minutes while they waited for Mickey to wake up. Logically, she wanted to call them all insane and have them sanctioned. But something in their eyes, their tones, told her this was not a prank or even them making stuff up. She had seen Thorn when he came in with Jenny. She listened to Rose explain what was happened as she begged Martha to help her get the pants off Mickey. He had been shot. The blonde seem to know a thing or two about medical things, but she immediately deferred to Martha. Something in that moment, Martha found she trusted this other woman with Mickey's life, and her own.

"Rose," Martha spoke up as Mickey turned away, speaking into a phone quietly. "You mentioned that the Doctor wanted you to find and take any of the game consoles you could get your hands on, right? I want to help you. But I think it would be best to move from here. Mickey was taken once, what's to say they won't come for him again while we are gone?"

Rose paced about, bouncing a wide eyed Jenny on her hips as she thought. Mickey limped back a moment later and resettled himself in his seat as Martha sat on the arm. Everyone watched Rose, Mickey knowing her best at this point, knew she was creating weighing and rejecting plans at a rapid pace. Even as mostly human, she was still wicked fast on her feet. He looked forward to seeing how she would be once the timeline played out as it should.

"Well," Rose stopped and looked at the occupants of the room, "way I see it, we got three options. One I am not a fan of at all. But it's the best three. One is we move Mickey, Jenny and Thorn to my mum's flat."

"No," Martha stated before Mickey could. "That would put your mum in danger."

Nodding, the blonde continued, "Two is we can leave them here and hope for the best."

"Out of the question," Martha again stepped up, making Mickey grin like a fool.

"Last is we take them to the TARDIS, which can protect them and allow Mickey to assist while we locate those consoles and get them out of the hands of civilians."

Martha arched a brow at the term 'civilians' came out of the other woman's mouth. She knew for a fact there was more going on here than either Mickey or Rose were saying. There were times when her boyfriend's eyes had this far away look, making him appear much older than he was. Then he would smile and it would be gone. Right now, she was having one of those moments. Shivering, she noted the hard look in those nearly golden eyes that made the Tyler woman seem much older. She had the look she had seen in the war veterans at the center she volunteered at. What had these two gone through?

" _The old girl might be the best option, Rosie,"_ a new voice broke the air. American by the sound of the accent. Rose blinked a few times. " _Unfortunately, I can't really help you guys out this round, beautiful. As much as I want to see my precious neice again and Mickey's fantastic bum."_

"Jack?" Rose blinked again.

" _In the voice, gorgeous._ _Like I said, I can't help you guys much this time. Any movement of my team will get attention we don't want right now. Because we can do from here is help track the signal while we wait on the Doctor._ "

"Right then," Mickey got to his feet, his voice even and commanding. Martha couldn't help but shiver in excitement over this side of Mickey she never knew about. "We head to the TARDIS, introduce her to Martha, and see if she can get a lock on where the consoles are. Jack, you and your team will keep doing what you are. Clive will be making contact soon to help out. See if you can jam the signal. Martha and Rose will go collect the consoles."

" _Ooo, Mickey, I love it when you're forceful. Do it again,_ " Jack's voice laughed over the phone.

"Shut up, Captain Cheesecake," Mickey grinned and hangs up looking at the two women. "Shall we?"

Rose immediately started calling out to Mickey what they would need, him answering and adding. Martha rushed to keep up with them, feeling so completely overwhelmed by all this. Before she knew it, they were making their way out of the flat and down the stairs to the courtyard between the towers. Rose was talking to Mickey about something that was beyond understanding. To Martha, it sounded like they were speaking another language. And Mickey. Her boyfriend was so in control, nothing like the match loving goofball she had been getting to know. He was all business right now. Shaking her head, she resolved herself then and there, she would learn all she could about this part of Mickey Smith.

He was more than worth it.

However, her resolve waived a bit as they turned down an alley and a blue box came into view. She looked at the two curious, the Dalek, Thorn, glided along beside her completely unnoticed by the few people they passed by. As they got closer, she noticed the white writing on the box.

Police Call Box? Her Granddad told her stories about these things when he was younger, back in the 60s. And here was one, in an alley, right in front of her.

Rose walked right up to it and put a key into the lock. The doors swung open.

"TAKE A DEEP BREATH," Thorn spoke suddenly as Mickey and Rose vanished inside.

"Excuse me?" Martha looked at the alien.

The eye stalk moved to look at Martha. "TAKE A DEEP BREATH, MARTHAJONES, BEFORE YOU STEP IN. THERE IS A SLIGHT PRESSURE DIFFERENCE. AND CULTURE SHOCK."

Martha looked at Thorn oddly before doing as he suggest, taking a deep breath before stepping through the open doors. For a moment, she was frozen. It felt like stepping through water, the pressure was slightly higher and a little hard to catch the breath. Letting out the breath she had taken, she found it was much easier to acclimate to the pressure. Then there was the inside.

The inside.

Martha turned and hurried back outside where Thorn was still waiting, watching her without a word as she walked around the box. She walked back inside, taking that breath as she did and looking over where Rose and Mickey were standing on opposite sides of the console, watching her.

The inside…

"It's bigger on the inside," she breathed, looking at the pair with wide eyes.

Rose only held out her hand and Mickey handed over a note with a growl.

Martha narrowed her eyes at them as Thorn came in and the doors closed. "CULTURE SHOCK."

"Did … you two just bet on me?" Martha asked slowly.

"Mickey did," Rose grinned that sunny smile of hers. "He said you wouldn't say it. Everyone says it. Except Thorn here. Unless you are a Time Lord or used to their technology, everyone says the same thing."

Mickey grumbled as he limped to the tattered leather jump seat.

"Himself there said you wouldn't because you are unshakable. Bet me five you wouldn't say it. Anyway, Martha Jones, meet the TARDIS. Sexy, this is Martha Jones," Rose turned to the green pillar that took up the center of the room, humming and glowing. "Before you ask, this is a sentient ship and she can speak, in her own way. Thus the introductions."

Martha just nodded, still trying to overcome her shock. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the ramp and smiled at the pair and shyly at the time rotor. "Alright. Where do we start?"

* * *

Two hours later, Mickey was tucked comfortably into a child safe room near the console room, with Thorn on baby duty and him on a computer. He had a headset on, allowing him to communicate with Clive and Jack's team as they worked together to block out the game's signal. Rose and Martha had a list of locations, all right there on the Estates grounds of those who had a controller. Thankfully, the blasted machines were still transmitting, even when not in play.

Rose took Jenny to get lunch while Martha bid Mickey good bye for the time being.

Ten minutes later, the two women were stepping out of the TARDIS into the Powell Estates. They didn't get very far before they were stopped by one of the neighbors.

"Rose, sweetheart?" A soft elderly voice called out as the two women were halfway through the courtyard. Behind them was a kindly looking older woman in a pink floral dress. She looked a little distressed at seeing Rose there, if the wringing of her hands was any indication. "Rose, is everything okay?"

"Dilys," Rose stepped over to greet the old friend of her mothers, "everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, oh dear me," Dilys sighed. "Could you tell Jackie I'm sorry? I know I won that holiday but I didn't want to go alone. If I hadn't, then she would be…"

Martha came over and gently touched the elder woman's arm. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

Rose had gone pale hearing that Dilys had won the holiday vacation and wanted to take her mother.

"I am, dear," Dilys addressed Martha, looking like she wanted to cry. "I didn't want to go on the holiday alone. Since my Harold died, I haven't like going places on my own. Not even bingo." Martha gave the elder woman a smile, glancing at how pale Rose was becoming. Information was needed right now. "But since I can't go now, I thought I would come and see if maybe there was something they could do about it. It is such a shame your mum has to miss this, Rose dear. She has needs a good relax, she does. Why don't you two take it and use it? Enjoy it for an old woman, won't you, dears?"

Rose took the little cardboard winner card from Dilys, her mind whirling at what she was hearing.

"I simply feel horrible about what happened," Dilys was saying to Martha. "If Jackie still wants to go, maybe she can later, but… the ticket is only good for today." The woman paused and looked at Rose's face and paled herself. "Sweetheart… you don't know do you? They told me they'd phone you, they promised me they would."

Rose swallowed and took a deep breath, it was like before all over again to her. "Tell me what, Dilys? Who was supposed to phone me?"

Martha's eyes snapped to Rose as the old woman started to cry softly. "Oh Rose, love. I'm so sorry. I've bad news for you…"

* * *

It was evening by the time the Doctor was able to get back to the estates. Worry had been gnawing at his insides when he felt a spike of fear and rage course through him earlier in the day. He could only hope, beg the universe really, that Rose and Jenny were safe. After escaping the Quevvils, sabotaging them and learning the name of their planet, which was worthless ultimately. He never even heard of a planet called Toop. The Doctor made his way back to Rose and Mickey to see how they did on the task he set them on.

He would never admit to being worried about Mickey Smith. Never.

But he was a little concerned when that blaster gun had gone off as they teleported out.

Then a little more concerned when the Quevvils has attempted to go after them shortly after. All and all, the day was turning out to be more of a cluster fuck than he thought it could be when Rose asked for them to swing by.

As he approached the tower that housed Jackie Tyler and his daughter, fear began to pound in his hearts. The lights were off. Quickening his pace, he tried to convince himself that Jackie had just fallen asleep and Rose wasn't back yet. Even as he got to the door in record time, he knocked and got no answer. No sound coming from within.

He knocked again, harder.

Please, no, he begged mentally. In the back of his mind, the TARDIS was trying to get his attention but his worry, his darkness was surging up at the thought that Rose was hurt somehow, that what was _his_ had been harmed.

"Rose? Jackie?" The Doctor called out, before letting himself in via sonic screwdriver.

The flat was cold, dark and empty.

Wandering about, he did notice a note on the fridge that was from Jackie.

 _Rose-_

 _I won the holiday! I'm going with Dilys. Poor dear needs a break from this place. And since you and the Doctor are here, I can leave Jenny with you. NO TRIPS until I get back. You make sure Himself knows this. Tried to phone you, but you left it here. I borrowed it. I shouldn't be gone too long._

 _I will see you all when I get back. There is milk in the fridge. Jenny likes bananas best and will not, at all, eat anything with pears in it._

 _You can sleep in my bed, sweetheart. If you decide to share, I don't want to know. Wash the sheets before I get home._

 _Love you!_

 _Mum xxxxx_

The Doctor stared at the note, shaking. He had to re-read it to make sure he understood what he just read. Genius him could not believe what he was reading.

Turning quickly, he tore out of the flat. He ran, flat out ran for Mickey's flat, hearts pounding in his chest as he took the stairs three at a time. His mind was calling out to Rose, but something was stopping it. That surge of darkness, that ancient instinct became that much stronger as he let himself into Mickey's flat, a little pant making his chest heave.

Looking around, it was like someone punched him in the gut.

The place was ransacked, the door had been repaired somehow but showed signs of forced entry from multiple sources.

"Rose? Mickey!" The Doctor called out sharply. "Jenny!"

Nothing.

The TARDIS slammed into him mentally, making him snarl out loud at the intrusion of his thoughts. She was not sorry at all, in fact she snarled back at him. Whatever she wanted, she was too pre-occupied to use words, but he got the feeling she was calling him back to the ship. How could she be calling him back when his lover and child were missing?

Another mental slam and she growled at him.

Taking a deep breath, he knew she was warning him about that darkness again. Him losing control here was out of the question. Rose and Jenny first. Then rescue mission for the humans taken, somehow.

Hurrying back outside, he stopped day as a feeling of pure grief swamped him. Ice blue eyes scanned the area and he saw nothing. For a moment, another feeling surged out. Another mind, but this one full of malice and rage. This was not his Rose. Turning around, the Doctor tried to find the source before the TARDIS tugged at him again and it was gone. Narrowing his eyes, the Doctor headed to the TARDIS. She would be able to locate Rose as long as she was still on Earth.

There was no way his Rose would do something stupid, like get a holiday winning ticket and use it.

* * *

Rose missed the Doctor by only moments as she walked towards the flat she shared with her mum. Sadly, she only had seconds before a hand closed over her mouth and pulled her into a dark alley. The hand pulled her back against a taller body. Whoever it was, it was a he. And he had a board chest and a strong grip. Stepping on the mystery man's instead, more stomping there, Rose drove her elbow back as she spun around, pulling back a flat palm with the intention of a strike against her attacker's nose.

She was blocked at the last moment.

With a cry, her arms would pulled behind her and she was pressed against her attacker's chest. The first thing that stood out to her, was he smelled nice. Then she noted his clothes were very well tailored. Not from the estates then. Then she looked up with shockingly cold steel grey eyes. He was handsome, from what she could see of him. Older man, but not too much so. He looked about his late forties with a little grey at the temples. Most of his face was hidden by shadows.

He was smiling down at her.

"Hello, darling," he cooed in a crisp, strong voice that demanded obedience.

Rose glared, readying for the pain that was going to come with a head butt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rose Tyler," the man grinned knowingly. "If you did, then I couldn't help you. You do want to stop the Quevvils, don't do? Of course you do. It's your nature, darling."

When Rose struggled against his grip, he only tightened it and pulled her closer. She watched as those terrifyingly cold eyed darkened with lust. "Do not fight me, darling. My control is thin at best right now. So listen close. You always were a good listener, weren't you, Rose? Such a good girl. Now, the Quevvils planet is called Toop. You can find it at the following coordinates…"

He rattled of galactic coordinates at a speed that Rose was stunned at. Who was this man?

"Now, be a good girl and deal with this," he told her with a coo, almost like he was talking to a child or a pet. One of his hands came up to caress her cheek. "I can't have them messing with the people, now can I? Do this, and I will make sure your mother gets only the best care. I will even cover the bills. You can do this, I know you can. My pretty Rose."

Before Rose could start demanding answers, the man's mouth was on hers. His kiss was deep, demanding and not a little violent as she struggled against him. With a low growl, she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Jerking his head back, he licked at the blood before giving her a feral smile.

"Soon, love, soon."

Then she was pushed out into the open courtyard, breathing hard. Turning with a growl, she saw he was gone.

Who the hell was that!?

Turning back, she swallowed the anger and rage that someone who dare to touch the Bad Wolf without her permission and treat her like some kind of pet. Once that was mostly under control, Rose started towards her mum's flat before taking a deep breath. No one was there, she remembered. Instead, she headed back towards the TARDIS, dragging her feet. She was exhausted, the evening was starting to fall, she hadn't gotten any of the consoles, having been shooed off to the hospital to see her mum by Martha.

Her mum was in the hospital.

Darren Pye has mugged her mum and beat her so badly she had to have over ninety stitches in her face alone. Her arm was broken in four places. Cracked ribs were the least of it all. Darren Pye had attacked her mum, mugged her, and left her in an alley after threatening to come after Rose.

Darren Pye threatened her, Rose Tyler, once and future Bad Wolf. It was almost laughable if she could get pass the rage and grief that flooded her heart and mind. She could feel the TARDIS in the back of her mind, trying to speak to her but she pushed it aside for the moment. She needed this moment to seethe and rage. To let the instinct in her surge like the tide, making her want to reach out and find the man responsible for her mother's condition and show him exactly what that feels like tenfold. Then she wanted to find the man that thought he could touch her without her consent and –

"Rose?"

Looking up, Rose was confronted by a concerned looking Martha and a rather angry looking Doctor, if the look in his eyes was any indication. Rose looked at him, brown orbs blazing right back at him. What was his problem this time?

"D'you get all the games?" his voice was low, controlled.

Martha looked at him sharply at the question. He was looking at Rose and she was staring right back. Something about the way the two were holding themselves, she was reminded of her parents as of late. Clearing her throat, Martha attempted to defuse the situation.

"How about we talk about this someplace safe, since Rose is here? Like the TARDIS?" She suggested and the Doctor looked at her sharply a moment before nodding once.

He said nothing as he spun and talked back to the ship. Rose actually growled at him, and followed. Martha was starting to question again the wisdom of following this little group further down the rabbit hole, so to speak. As soon as they were inside, the Doctor grabbed Rose's wrist and dragged her from the main room.

Not two minutes later, the pair were in Rose's old room, glaring at each other again. Neither of them paying attention to each other's emotions, so thick were their own.

"I asked you a question, Rose Tyler," the Doctor ground out.

"No," Rose nearly growled at him. "I haven't gotten any of them." She walked past him towards her bathroom with the intent of a hot shower before they made their next move.

"Why not?" he snapped as she passed him, following her.

Gold eyes flashed at him a moment. "You know s'funny really. Mum won one of the holidays."

He froze, eyes widening at the implications. "You stopped her, right? You stopped her from going?"

Turning to him, Rose stared him in the eye. "Didn't have to. She was mugged, beaten nearly to death, left for dead before taken to the hospital. All because I pissed off Darren fucking Pye!"

"So, instead of doing what I asked you two, what I trusted you to do," the Doctor growled now, stalking towards her, "you went to the hospital instead, even after you knew she was okay. After you were told she was okay."

"This is my _mum_ , Doctor!"

"She is in a place that is safe!" he yelled back at her. "You could have stuck to the plan, maybe saved some lives, but instead you went to the hospital."

The two were once again nearly nose to know, snarling and yelling at each other when the scent hit the Doctor and his eyes went black.

"And you let someone touch you," his voice was soft, lethal. "First, you just throw away the plan to save lives, then you ignore your own safety. And let someone who isn't _**me**_ touch you."

"What are you…" she started to ask before she realized that man's smell must be on her. It needed to go. Now. "I was attacked, okay. Someone pulled me into an alley and kissed me by force! I didn't let anyone do anything! As for the plan, oh great Time Lord, I had Martha helping me! _She_ is the one that insisted I got to the hospital to see Mum! She went after the games. I would like to ask her how it went if you were being all… all…. Caveman on me!"

If his eyes were black before, they were bottomless now.

"Someone… did. What?" he growled low in his throat, hands clenching and unclenching at his side. "And for that matter, who gave you permission to let Rickey the Idiot and some random ape on **my** ship? I asked **you** to do it! Not this Martha person!"

Rose's eyes widened at his words. "You aren't serious right? You can't be serious right now! _That_ is your concern right now? Not if the plan was carried through, but the fact it wasn't _me_!? Can you be any more pigheaded and …. And.. APE like right now!?"

"What did you call me?"

"I said you are acting like a stupid **ape**!"

Next thing either of them realized, they were locked in a violent embrace. His hand was in her hair, tugging roughly as her lips crashed against him. Together, they struggled against the darkness inside them and each other. For the Doctor, he needed that other man's scent off **His** Rose, needed to confirm that pathetic man Darren hadn't touched her, hurt her. When he returned to the TARDIS, seeing Mickey and Martha there, he was filled with a fear he hadn't known in a long time. They had explained to him what was going on and why they were there. He already knew it was the TARDIS' idea for them to be there. It was the safest place on Earth for the marked man and there was no way anyone could get through the doors to harm Jenny.

For Rose, it was reconfirming her life. That the Doctor was still there, still safe, and back with her. The whole time, she worried about him, about the Quevvils harming him, or using him in the games. After seeing the state her mum was in, she was terrified and angry. That mystery man made things worse. Treating her like she belonged to him. She belonged with the Doctor, just as much as he belonged _with_ her.

They fought their clothes as the shower started, filling the space with steam and along with their cries of passion as they came together, just as rough and violent as it started. Neither willing to back up an inch, and both thrilling all the same.

Rose's cries echoed around them as she screamed out his name.

Her name was nothing but a whisper on his lips.

* * *

The group looked at each other, each reporting in what they knew. Rose's hair was still wet from her quick shower, and the Doctor wasn't more than arms reach from her at any time. Mickey knew something was up, likely they had another fight. Thankfully, it appeared they already made up. Lord how he hated before being around them after they had a spat.

It turned out that the plan the trio created while the Doctor was being held was more successful than they first thought. Martha was able to get almost all the consoles or the game itself from the people on the Estates. Rose had given her the psychic paper she was snatched from the Doctor, passing herself off as someone from the Health Department. The game and console had been recalled due to a hazardous material that was used in its construction. The paper helped back up the story and only Mrs. Pye had not handed over her son's system.

Which was fine.

Mickey and that team of Jack's were fantastic, the Doctor called them with a grin. They had managed to isolate the signal between the Quevvils and the consoles. A little slap dash from Jack's genius, a hint of Clive's brilliant skills, add in Mickey and a dose of the TARDIS, and the pesky signal was locked out.

The Doctor tried to ignore the smug look on Rose's face when she also handed over the red winning ticket for the TARDIS to analyze. He did at least, hide the look of shook and suspicion when she recounted her mysterious encounter and the information she was given. The only thing that really was worrying, besides of course this man who was treating his Rose like she belongs to him, was the website that had gone up so quickly. Mickey had located it while he was working with Clive. Someone built a website, selling the holiday tickets, knowing full well that whoever claimed them would be sent off and killed. Whoever made these, was basically selling people's deaths.

" _There are so many people Id like to see DEAD_ ," the site read, the spelling was something awful, making everyone wince. " _But not go to prison 4 it! It would be GR8 if you could send them on holiday and they never came home but were KILLED!_ "

The next page was even worse. Both Rose and the Doctor were growling as Mickey looked up at them. Martha covered her mouth.

"Here there is a number," Mickey told them. "Call it and the person will tell you how much it costs. No muss, no mess. No blame."

He handed the Doctor the number and his cell phone. The Time Lord nodded his thanks and walked away from the group.

"That is just sick," Martha breathed, reaching out for Mickey's hand.

When the Doctor returned, his eyes were chips of blue diamonds. "Five hundred quid, that's the cost of a human life on the internet. Not much more than a wide screen telly, now is it?"

"So we cut this off before it can spread any wider," Rose crossed her arms, hip leaning against the console. She didn't even want to talk about the conversation the Doctor just had with whoever was on the phone. Whoever it was is a sick-o and she would let Mickey and Jack tend to them later.

"That's the idea, Rose Tyler," the Doctor grinned at her. Only she knew of the rage hidden behind it. "We know where they are. We stopped anyone from playing the game here on Earth, that should buy some time. So, who's up for a little field trip?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Reds are Roses, Blue are Violets, I thought to try something new. It didn't work. I claim no ownership of "Doctor Who" or any affliations of the show. The only I claim is the plot of this story. But I can wish. Oh I can wish.

 **A/N:** As with all new chapters, I must take a moment out to thank all my wonderful readers for taking the time out of their day to read my story. I love getting the reviews, and how many just simply encouraging me to continue with the story. It is simply fantastic! Because you all waited and stood with me, without further ado, a new chapter.

Much Love!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 33: Winner Takes All

The Doctor circled the console with Rose, in what looked like an intricate dance, as they piloted the TARDIS to the planet Toop. Mickey sat on the worn, leather jump seat, watching them with an amused smile. His arm was draped over Martha's shoulder, who was watching the pair effectively move as one, flipping switches and pressing buttons. When they first started moving, the whole room shuddered and the strangest sound filled the air. Some kind of whirring noise, like some ancient machine coming to life and the gears were grinding against each other. She asked about that then and got a looked from the Doctor before he grinned and ducked his head. Rose, for her part, simply glared at the leather jacket wearing alien.

"Shouldn't take long," the Doctor grinned as he moves, very obviously not very good at waiting.

"Good," Rose nodded once, coming to a stop. "What's the plan then?"

"Simple," Mickey grinned, his arm pulling Martha close. "Get to the planet, make them stop for good. Rescue the humans and get them back to Earth."

The Time Lord grinned, thinking again what good companion Mickey would make if he was looking for another one. Frankly, between Rose and Thorn, he was beyond set. He did half wonder if maybe Mickey had been a companion before in his timeline. His faith and knowledge of the way the Doctor handle things made him think that Mickey had been with him and Rose before longer than he claimed. Martha was also promising with her acceptance and open minded nature. She was clever and quick on her feet, he learned after talking to her. In addition she was compassionate. Even if they never were companions to him, he could see their timelines swirling, gold and bright together.

These two would go far.

Rose turned to say something when two things happened in the same second. The first barely registered for either of them as the room shook and bounced violently, an alarm screaming for a moment. Rose hit the grating backwards and winced when her head collided with the metal flooring. Somewhere to the side, she heard Martha scream and Mickey shout. The two of them hit as well, Mickey under his girlfriend to cushion her blow. Scrambling to her feet, Rose gripped the console before another jolt sent her into one of the tree like coral struts that surrounded the main platform. Growling, she wrapped her arms around it to stabilize herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted that Mickey had done the same for him and Martha, using the padded railing.

The Doctor held tight to the console, gritting his teeth from the sheer violence of whatever was happening to his ship. Making his way to the monitor, he pulled it down, holding when the second jerk hit. Glancing over at Rose, she was looking at the console, her eyes glittering gold a moment. He knew that look, she was talking to the TARDIS and helping with whatever was hitting them.

After a moment, not really twenty seconds truly, it all stopped completely. The TARDIS quieted down, almost like she let out a breath. Cautiously, everyone released their tight grips and relaxed their tense muscles.

"What was that?" Martha asked, her voice shaking a little.

"That, Martha Jones," the Doctor glanced at her, his fingers moving over the keyboard on the panel in front of him, getting the readings, "was us being bounced off a force field. Apparently, the Mantodeans do not like unannounced visitors."

"No teleporting, means no TARDIS," Rose sighed, rubbing the back of her head tenderly. She just knew there was going to be a lump there in a few hours.

"Which means Plan A is out the window," the Doctor growled.

"You mean to tell me you actually had a plan?" Mickey asked, looking surprised to say the least.

Rose laughed now, grinning at her best friend. "Not really, mostly making it up as we go. But the upside is, we did land somewhere. Question is, where?"

The Doctor looked over the monitor before grinning at Rose, who answered that infectious grin. Mickey, knowing that smile simply groaned, leaving poor Martha more than a little confused as to what was happening.

"Hazard a guess," the Doctor smiled, "is that we have been re-routed to the default landing sight. Which is likely where the winners go."

"Best way to find out," Rose began, grinning more at her lover.

"Is to go out," he finished with a laugh. Striding towards the door, Rose on his heels, he stops and turned to the couple. "You two stay here. In fact, could you go check on Jenny and Thorn? Stay inside. We'll be right back."

As they threw open the door, they heard Mickey snort "Sure you will be. Heard that before. Fifteen seconds, she said…"

As they stepped into the room, it was not much more than a cave really. A handful of people in some kind of concert like cave from hell. Every single person in the room, mostly adults but the Doctor counted at least two kids, a boy and a girl, all watching them intently. Looking back at Rose, she glanced around, gauging the room, defenses and such. There were none in here.

Every person in the room, regardless of age had one of those disks on their forehead. Just like Mrs. Hall and Trevor.

"All right," the Doctor announced with a warm smile. "We're the rescue party."

Blank looks stared back at him, making Rose giggle. Like normal, his Northern accent threw them off. Shaking her head, she stepped around him, feeling his annoyance that she was in the open now and smiled at everyone.

"We're gonna take you home," Rose told them, receiving disbelieving smiles and small sparks of hope in some of their eyes. That is until a man shoved his way to the front of the group, glaring at them hotly.

"Are you in charge here?" he demanded. "I have a serious complaint to make!"

At the same time as he said that, another grown man threw himself at Rose's feet and started sobbing wilding, startling her. She took a step back just as an elderly woman started singing, bizarrely enough about bluebirds over the cliffs of Dover.

"Don't think you'll find any bluebirds in England, love," the Doctor told her gently, taking her hand in his own. "Now, blue boxes, on the other hand…" Grinning now, he addressed the rest of room as grand as any ring master, waving towards the TARDIS. "If I could trouble you all to just walk this way-"

Just then, the door to the cell slammed open, allowing two Quevvils in, several more where behind them. Rose spun around, ready to do battle any how she could, when the Doctor noted that the aliens had their heads down and their quills where quivering.

"Inside, now!" Rose barked out, her voice not allowing for any argument.

No one managed to move more than an inch when a barrage of quills split the air. Rose let out a cry as a number struck the concrete, barely missing her feet. The other people yelled out, as more struck the ground between them and the Doctor. More than a few stuck into the wood-looking siding of the TARDIS. Everyone froze.

"That," the lead Quevvil said as if he was talking about the weather, "was just a warning." Motioning behind him, two more Quevvils entered with another human.

One Rose recognized and snarled, baring her teeth. "What are _you_ doing here?! And what is stopping me from killing you?"

The Doctor quickly pulled his enraged girl behind him, all while glaring at Darren Pye. The human was grinning at them nastily, like he won something.

"No such luck," he said, his tone hard as his eyes. "He's the one from the website. I recognized his voice when I called saying I had an unwanted old aunt gone." A nasty smile curled the Doctor lips as he narrowed his eyes at the man. "Must have been a bummer, realizing what they were worth after you sold off Jackie's ticket. How much you get for it? How much was her life worth? Twenty? Thirty quid?"

Darren scowled at them, wishing he could just kill the Freak Doctor and his little cow now.

"Johnny Deans," the boy said suddenly, stepping forward. "He said he got it at the pub from some guy for 30 quid. He was here for five minutes before he was taken." Pausing a moment, the boy looked at the Doctor and Rose, adoration clear in his young gaze. "That was two and a half hours ago."

Turning her hard eyes towards Darren Pye, she just growled. "It should have been you out there. Not Johnny. Coward."

While they were talking, the rest of the Quevvils had entered the room, five in total. Neither Rose nor the Doctor had any illusions of taking them and Darren down without anyone getting hurt. The lead one has been watching the pair's interactions silently. Now he pointed at Rose with a little stubby arm. "Prepare the female."

Instantly, the Doctor pulled Rose behind him, shielding her. "You're not doing anything to her."

The lead Quevvil actually laughed. It was a nasty sound. He was not impressed nor was he afraid of the sudden show of force from the "Freak Doctor" as the Pye human called him. Shooting the Doctor a smug smile, "You do not really have a choice," it told him. "You _will_ play for us, and she _will_ be your carrier. Should you decide not to comply, we will just kill her now and another will take her place."

The Doctor glared at the lead Quevvil, dark rage surging through him at the thought of them doing that to Rose. To his Rose. Putting her in that danger, forcing him to use her like some kind of pawn, knowing that if he messed up, her light would be forever beyond his grasp. No, he would never let that happen.

 _I could save the world, but lose you_.

The words echoed in their minds. He felt her mind against his, comforting him and soothing him as she eased past him. Neither of them paid the room any attention, nor the man who once threw himself at her feet, begging for safety now was screaming for her death if it spared him.

'You have to let them take me,' Rose whispered to him, her eyes on the quivering quills as the aliens became impatient with the Doctor's defiance. 'Figure it out, and get me back to you and our daughter.'

'Rose…'

"It doesn't hurt," a voice called out, innocently but brave. It was the boy again. He pointed at the disk on his head. "Not really. Don't worry."

Rose offered the boy a smile in thanks and he blushed, grinning shyly back at her. Moving around the Doctor, she was suddenly swept into a tight hug.

'I will get you back,' he whispered fiercely into her mind. 'You have your sonic?'

'I do,' Rose nodded, unable to stop the surge of fear she was feeling right now from showing. Not for herself, but for him, for the people in the room and the people who were out there. A few seconds later, Rose was being ripped from his arms and lead from the room. She cast one last look at him, though bright brown eyes saying something before she was gone.

"I was planning on just rescuing everyone, and you know, maybe destroying your technology so you couldn't do this again," the Doctor informed the nearest Quevvil to him, his tone dropping to ice with every word. "But. If she gets hurt, even a little bit, this planet's dust. Just thought I would mention it."

Darren laughed at the Doctor, getting eyes of dark blue as cold as ice settled on him. "Yeah? You and what army, freak?"

Slowly, the Doctor turned to completely face Darren who had the intelligence to look nervous now. A cold smile hit the Time Lord's face, the rage darkness in him showing for a moment. "You never know with us freaks. And that dust comment, Pye. It applies to you too."

 _Better hope the Quevvil kill him before Thorn learns what he has done._ The Doctor heard the TARDIS in his mind as he was lead from the room. The boy, Robert, at his side.

* * *

"I want my mum! I want my mum! I want my mum! I want my mum! I want my mum!" Robert wailed at the top of his lungs as the Doctor and he were lead to another room with a screen before them and a controller. The Doctor was tied down to his chair before the annoyed Quevvil marched from the room, locking it behind him. Young Robert continued to yell, and wail and throw an epic level tantrum until the Quevvil slammed the door shut.

Taking a deep breath, wiping at the tears on his cheeks, he looked over at the Doctor who gave him a thumbs up and grinned.

"Do you get what you needed?" Robert asked softly, watching between the door and the Doctor, he newest hero.

"Yeah, thanks," the Doctor nodded, pausing before addressing Robert again. "Good for you to let it all out."

"It was just pretend," Robert muttered.

The Doctor said nothing, but grinned over at the brave child. As they were escorted to this new room of concrete, the Doctor learned that Robert's mum had won one of the holiday tickets. She immediately decided to take her son with her, thinking it would create wonderful memories when he was older. She had been selected as a "carrier" only a few minutes after they were prepped. That was hours ago. Robert had sat in that room, watching as new people were brought in and others would be taken out. He told the Doctor that he had hated him mother, she kept treating him like a little kid and he wasn't a kid anymore. He was a man at the old age of eleven. It never occurred to him that he would never see her again.

The Doctor didn't need to touch the child to gauge his mental state. He knew all too well what that thought process felt like.

He had felt it when Gallifrey burned.

All and all, now little Robert was being a champ. He volunteered himself up to the Quevvils to be the insurance of his cooperation, saving the others in the cell by doing so. He did not even question the Doctor when he was asked to start throwing the mother of all tantrums to distract the porcupines from tying them down properly. Smirking a little, he was watching the screen as he maneuvered Rose through the tunnels.

'You are enjoying this aren't you?' she whispered to his mind, making him smile a little.

'Maybe a little,' he admitted, hearing her giggle back to him. 'What's it like?'

'Weird. I have no control at all. I can move my eyes, and my mind works, but that is it,' he could have sworn he felt a tremble of worry in her mind.

'Don't worry, Rose,' he sent her, 'I'll get you out of there soon.'

The Doctor and Rose went silent as they worked together. He was consumed with a flicker in the darkness as he thought again and again what was happening. He pushed the fact he was being forced to control Rose Tyler, his best friend, his companion, his… everything, like she was nothing but a doll. Every second her life was in danger. To take his mind off the situation, he glanced over at Robert, whose eyes were glued to the screen intently, like he could will her out of there by strength of his feelings and willpower alone.

It was adorable.

"Look over at me," the Doctor murmured under his breath. Robert looked at him a moment, a little confused but not questioning. The Doctor leaned over to the child and looked the disk over. Somewhere in the back of his mind, that instinct and darkness roared. One of those was on his golden girl's forehead even now. Again, the Doctor squashed it back down, reaching out to the TARDIS for help. He knew all too well what that could do if it took over. It nearly did in Utah. And that was before they had become lovers. Now it was always under the surface.

"We did try to remove then," Robert was saying. "But we just couldn't."

Grinning, the Doctor winked at the child. "You're not me. Hrm. We can't be caught doing this. Start yelling."

Without asking, which made the Doctor proud and thrilled at the same time, Robert started another tantrum. This kid was strong and more courageous than most adults he knew. Pity he wasn't a bit older, he would make a wonderful companion, the Time Lord thought, not for the first time as Robert's yelling quickly attracted the attention of their guard. The Quevvil waddled into the room, frowning dangerously at the little human, his quills quivering in warning as Robert wailed out "Let me go! Let me go! I want my mum!"

The alien porcupine looked less than amused at the display before him, lifting his stubby arm with a small silver box clutched there. The Doctor learned those little boxes controlled the disks, stealing the person with one on will and body in one swoop. Another thought, a swallowed growl, the Doctor forced himself to focus on the task at hand.

"Quick!" the Doctor called out. He held up the game controller to the other alien. "This thing's gone wrong!" He was unable to stop the growl from slipping out.

As he anticipated, the Quevvil turned his attention from Robert to the screen, noting that the carrier was not moving as she should be. Good. Robert looked at the Doctor a moment then at the controller, thankfully their guard has his back to the kid, because he started grinning, unable to help himself. The Time Lord was hitting the same button over and over discreetly, again and again.

'Sorry, Rose,' the Doctor sent her when he felt her annoyance. 'Still, love, bit of exercise won't do you any harm.'

The answer wave of rage almost had him laughing out loud. He knew she would react like that, which just told him that the next time they sparred it would be a little rougher than normal. And the idea thrilled him to the point he felt himself twitch in anticipation within the confines of his jeans.

"Fix it!" the Doctor demanded of the Quevvil.

The alien just glared at the Doctor, the orders standing that this man was not to be harmed at all. He was the one their leader said would lead them into glorious victory. Leaning over, the Quevvil tried to get a better look only to be suddenly punched in its stubby nose by the Doctor, using the controller. As the alien stumbled back, he dropped the little silver box. Without thinking, the Doctor caught it with ease. Moving quickly, not wanting the Quevvil to regain his standing, the Time Lord pried the top of the box off, mentally thankful that when he was tied down, they had done with leaving his arms from the elbows down free.

Poking inside, the disk that was fashioned to Robert's forehead popped off with a little yelp of alarm and surprise from the child. Looking at the disk on his lap, he blinked then moved quickly. He didn't need the Doctor to tell him the plan, he guessed it. Picking up the disk, Robert lunged at the Quevvil just as it regained its footing. There was a flurry of movement as Robert's hand connected with the furry face of his captor. The Doctor had the box with its top back on and hit a button. He crowed out happily as the Quevvil froze suddenly. Its beady eyes darting between the two frantically, but unable to more.

"Not so much fun when it's you, is it?" the Doctor grinned before looking over at Robert. "Well done! Fantastic job!"

The look on the young one's face stopped his dead.

Robert was white and staring at his hand. Slowly he looked up at the Doctor, pain radiating from him. Looking down, the Time Lord saw why. Two of the quills were sticking out of his palm. Robert choked back a sob, the pain was so intense. His bottom lip quivered as he stared at the Doctor.

"Ow," the Doctor murmured in sympathy. There was a little teary snort out of Robert. "We need to get those out. They're barbed and can work themselves deeper into the flesh if we don't, Robert. If they hit a major vessel…"

Robert took a deep breath and whispered softly, "What should I do?"

The Doctor was once again impressed by the child, whose voice was mostly level. Looking as serious as the situation, for once, the Doctor searched the child's eyes. "Can you bear some pain?"

Robert only nodded, lifting his chin a bit.

"Brave boy," the Doctor praised. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Setting it aside a moment, he then pulled out an apple and a scalpel. Handing the apple over to Robert, he instructed the boy to bite into it. Taking a breath to steady himself, he cut into the boy's palm with practiced ease of the profession his name claimed. Robert simply crunched down on the apple and breathed through his nose as the Doctor pulled the first quill free.

After spitting out the piece of apple that had come free, Robert looked at the Doctor. "I don't think that really is helping," he told the older man weakly.

Nodding, the Doctor wordlessly cut into the flesh around the second barbed quill and pulled it free as quickly as he had the first one. Tossing the two quills onto the floor, the Doctor pulled out a white handkerchief and pressed it to Robert's palm.

"Hold that tightly," the Doctor told him in a serious tone. "The bleeding should stop soon. They weren't too deep."

Robert smiled brightly at the Doctor, so happy that he had been able to help him. Now they could do whatever the Doctor was planning. They would save the people in the tunnels still. They would stop the Quevvils, and rescue the beautiful Rose from –

" _Doctor!"_ Robert screamed, too terrified of what he was seeing to be embarrassed that he just screamed.

The Doctor spun around, following Robert's line of sight. There on the screen, heading towards Rose, was a Mantodean. Its jaws were open wide, intent on the kill.

'Doctor, help _!_ ' Rose's mental voice lashed at him, terror filling his hearts, repeating those two words again and again.

"No!"

* * *

In the little cement cell, the left over people huddled close.

The aliens had taken four more people with them. One was that awful man the stranger and woman called Darren Pye. That left only a few of them. No one new had come to them in hours. They couldn't help but wonder what happened to the child who was taken away with the man that the Darren fellow called "the Doctor freak". The blue box was left behind and a guard had been left in the room with them. When someone had tried to approach the box, the guard would growl at them.

So no one did.

The sound hit them before it registered what it was. The creaking of doors opening.

Everyone turned as the doors opened themselves and a… thing… came gliding out. The braver of the humans, pulled back, trying to shield the elders or the other child in the room, a girl. The thing looked like a pepper pot to them, but it was easily six feet tall and the same color blue as the box. It looked like it had a plunger and a whisk for arms.

Thorn scanned the humans cowering before him, checking for injuries.

 _They are unharmed, if you do not count those nasty implants._ The TARDIS informed him.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

Thorn turned and looked down at his side to see three barbs were sticking out the lower portion of his armor. If Daleks could frown, Thorn would be.

"YOU ATTACKED ME," Thorn called out in his mechanical tones, turning now to face the guard that was bristling up, trying to appear scary.

Thorn just sighed.

"NOOB," Thorn told the Quevvil before he fired back. "CAMPER. BAH."

Turning his attention to the terrified humans, he moved to the side just as Martha Jones walked down the ramp.

"If I could get you all to please step over here before another guard shows up," the doctor-in-training smiled beautifully at the group. "We will see about getting those things off your foreheads."

The group looked at the dead guard then at Thorn. Martha followed their gaze and arched a brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"WOULD YOU BELIEVE, MARTHAJONES, NO TICKET?"

Shaking her head, Martha helped the elderly prisoners over to the TARDIS where Mickey was waiting to direct them to a room for their comfort.

"No," Martha told Thorn as she all but pushed the weeping man inside after he clung onto her.

"SELF DEFENSE," Thorn stated plainly. "THAT IS MY STORY AND I AM STICKING TO IT."

* * *

The Doctor let out a shuddering breath, feeling Rose's thoughts relaxing as well.

She was safe now. She was away from the creature that would have ended her without a second glance or thought.

She was safe.

"There," he breathed, shaking as he forced his hands to relax around the controller. He had yelled at the screen, even as his mind had desperately reached for her, mentally grabbing her hand as he had raced her through the tunnels. 'Soon, my precious girl, soon, I will have you out of there,' he told her mentally as he leaned back in the chair.

"She's okay," Robert breathed next to him, just as terrified as the Doctor when he had turned to see the murderous insect alien moving in on her. Suddenly, he felt anxious, unable to sit still. Without a word, Robert stood from his chair, having never been tied down originally when they were brought in, and moved to the Doctor. Letting the Doctor regain his mental balance, unaware of the mental words being shared between Rose and her Doctor, Robert carefully started to untie the Doctor from his bindings.

"Not out of the woods yet," the Doctor murmured softly. "Robert, I need you to keep an eye on the screen for me. If you see anything, and I mean anything, you let me know. Threatening bit of dust, anything."

Nodding, Robert turned to his seat and watched the screen. "What're you going to do?"

The Doctor moved to the console, prying off the top, a weak grin on his face. "Bit of jiggery pokery," he told Robert. "Few adjustments. This thing's pretty sophisticated, but not as much as brilliant me. Not enough for me, or what we need. Quevvils can do the fine parts, not with those great claws," the Doctor was muttering now. "Rose isn't going to like this, though."

"Do you mean you're going to improve the controls? Make her do more things?"

"Yeah and no," the Doctor murmured, looking for something inside the machine. "I need to make it so she can move like she normally can, but better."

"No," Robert nodded, "I don't think she is going to like this at all."

"Nope," the Doctor sighed.

As Robert sat there, he noticed of the corner of his eye that the Doctor has stopped moving completely. The older man was just standing there, staring into the open console. Robert held his breath – had the Doctor heard another Quevvil coming? Had they been found out already? Risking a glance, Robert's eyes left the screen for a fraction of a second and he wished he hadn't.

The expression on the Doctor's face was terrifying.

"What is it?" Robert barely managed to whisper out.

The Doctor didn't answer. Instead, he stood straight and moved away from the console. With a roar of rage, the Doctor started throwing things at the opposite side of the room, far away from Robert. Robert was terrified. He could see the Doctor out of the corner of his eye, could see those bright blue eyes darkening to a deep shade of navy, nearly black as he let his rage take over a moment. Things smashed against the wall, crashed against the floor. Robert trembled with fear that the Quevvils would hear and come investigate. The Quevvil guard they had command over looked equally horrified at what he was witnessing, but unable to move or look away.

Both were terrified of the Doctor now.

"How _dare_ they!" the Doctor snarled, punching the wall now, once, twice. "How dare they make me do this to her! To her! Rose is _not_ a toy! **My** Rose should never be degraded like this! How dare they treat a Gallifreyan like she is just a puppet."

After a moment of silence, Robert ventured to offer comfort. "She'll understand," he said softly. "She'll know you had to do it, why you had to do it."

The Doctor did not seem to hear him.

"She'll never forget I did this to her," the Doctor spoke, his voice calmer, but like ice, darker. "You don't treat _people_ like this. You don't treat anyone like that. And they are making **me** , a Time Lord, do it. Making me degrade her, humiliate her, like that. Oh, we'll get out of this," his voice soften and Robert could hear the darkness easing back as pain filled his voice. "We'll make it out. But we won't talk about it, dwell on it. We'll just go on, never mentioning this. But it will be there, in the back of her mind, that **I** did this to her. It'll always be there between us."

The Doctor trailed off, thumping his bloody fist against the wall a few more times before he let out a sigh. Turning, he moved back to the console to finish what he started, pushing the anguish of the damage this would likely cause between them, the darkness that raged against the possibility of Rose pulling back from him, of finally asking to go home. Silently, he moved back to his seat and took the controller back from Robert.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments as the Doctor started maneuvering Rose through the tunnels again, her movements more natural and fluid now. The scenery passed by as a flash.

"I'm sorry," Robert whispered, his eyes on the screen.

"I know," the Doctor murmured. After a moment, he added, "Thank you."

As they sat there, Robert watching in amazement as Rose leapt over chasms, dashing down the corridors of the maze with such grace and ease, he could only breathe out the word "Wow" as he watched. They had encountered another Mantodean at one point in the time that flew by. The Doctor neglected the firearm that had been supplied to Rose. Instead, Robert watched, his awe and respect for the Doctor and Rose growing more and more, as Rose jumped up and cleanly round house kicked the giant insect in the head, downing it before she took off again. He was told that the improvements would make her move more naturally for her and more. If this is what the beautiful woman was capable of naturally, Robert was beginning to suspect she must be some kind of goddess.

"Not too bad, if I say so myself," the Doctor grinned, having shoved his anger down deep, once again ignoring it to focus on the task at hand, not what it meant or how it was able to happen. "Lots of wasted potential, the human body. But no matter, few more centuries and you humans will know it like the back of your hands. Fantastic really. Right, now time to get to work."

Robert blinked at the Doctor. He thought they had already started that part.

"I need to keep an eye on Rose," the Doctor said, Robert was beginning to see that if wasn't just friendship between the two, it was something deeper, so he just nodding. "So, I'm going to need your eyes, Robert. You up for the job?"

The boy seemed to swell with pride and an eagerness to help.

"Fantastic," the Doctor grinned. "I need you to go see if you can find anything that looks like a map, or a diagram, something like that."

Robert moved quickly, eyeing the still frozen Quevvil warily. He couldn't help but fear the alien would suddenly come back to life. But looking at the frozen expression of shock on its furry face, the eyes moving frantically around the room, he was put at ease. It didn't take him long to locate what the Doctor wanted. It puzzled him a moment. It looked like a floor plan diagram. The paths twisted and turn, crossing each other. There were a series of little lights, blue ones, about thirteen that were stationary. One light was white, and it was moving at high speeds through the lines. As Robert watched, processing as best he could what he was seeing, one of the blue lights suddenly blinked out.

"Doctor?" Robert called out, "Found something. There are blue lights and one white one moving around what looks like lines."

"That's it!" the Doctor called back, risking a glance and a grin at Robert. "Fantastic. Brilliant Robert. Now for stage – how many stages have we had so far?"

'Three,' came the whispered reply from Rose, chuckling. He winced, realizing he was unintentionally broadcasting to her.

"Let's move on to whatever stage of the plan," the Doctor laughed, hearing Rose grumble in the back of his mind. The TARDIS laughed too.

'What have you been up to, old girl?' the Doctor inquired.

 _Cleaning up the trash. Collecting prisoners. The normal,_ came the cheeky reply from the space and time ship.

The Doctor wasn't even sure how to respond to that.

"How many are white lights?" the Doctor called out to Robert, who was studying the map.

"Only one," he called back. "It's far in. The rest of the lights are blue and back at the beginning, some in the middle. None of them are moving."

"So white is the active player," the Doctor said, making Rose take a hard right as she kicks out at an approaching Mantodean. He could hear her in his mind complaining about how weird this all feels. "Blue ones must be the inactive players, waiting for someone to come control them. But no one is going to."

"Why not?" Robert asked, glancing over at the Doctor.

"We cut the signal from Earth," the Doctor explained. "No signal received, no consoles on, no one but me is playing now."

"But, I saw one of the blue lights wink out earlier," Robert asked slowly, realization dawning on him. "No one is controlling them, they are just out there waiting. And if a Mantodean finds one…"

"Game over," the Doctor murmured on a growl. "How many blue lights are there now?"

"I see thirteen," Robert said. "Some near the entrance, a few out in the maze."

"Fantastic," the Doctor grinned. "Now the real fun starts."

'Rose?' The Doctor called out to her again. It had been a bit since he actively connected with her, but he knew she could feel him at all times.

'Yes, Doctor? What, are we getting the other players now?'

He couldn't help but smile at his clever girl. 'Yup, which pocket is your sonic in?'

'Back, right pocket.'

The Doctor has a bit of fun at Rose's expense, as she ran, turning back towards the entrance swiftly. He made her arm react back and slip into the wrong pocket and squeezed a cheek.

'Oi!'

'Just think of my hands,' he cheekily replied. 'Okay, got it. We are gonna loop back to the beginning. Got a map, me. We're gonna get those people out to the surface where the TARDIS can get them later. Right now, Old Girl is parked with the other prisoners inside. Not sure if her moving will trigger the bombs. Rather not find out the hard way it will.'

'Same here,' Rose replied, her clever mind moving quickly as her fingers adjusted the settings on her sonic screwdriver. 'How's the boy doing?'

'Fantastic. Complete champ. You should be coming up on someone now, do you see them?'

'I see her.'

The Doctor watched as Rose approached a lovely black woman in a scarlet tailor suit. She looked horrified. Words poured out of Rose's mouth, amusing her that she suddenly had a Northern accent as well.

"My name is Rose Tyler, my controller is a name called the Doctor," Rose told the woman. "We are going to get you out of here. Kay?"

The woman blinked twice before Rose's hands came up in the screen and set to work. Within seconds the bomb the Quevvils had strapped around her neck, a match to the one around Rose's own, came free and dropped to the tunnel floor. Then the sonic screwdriver lifted to the disk. The Doctor was murmuring softly, speaking his instructions through Rose. Once that was done, Rose took the woman's hand, learning the woman's name was Mrs. Nkomo from Robert. Somehow, the Doctor linked Rose's disk to the other woman's. Before either fully understood, they were flying down the tunnels, meeting up with another man, a Mr. Johnson, who had somehow survived several hours in the tunnels.

Again, the bomb was removed in seconds, hands were linked and the human chain was off.

Robert watched as the white light that was Rose lead the two other lights, he knew to be Mrs. Nkomo and Mr. Johnson to safety.

"Ten blue left," Robert called. "Rose is close to three now. Wait… Nine left. One just went out."

The minutes that followed were tense. Robert called out directions to the Doctor, who maneuvered Rose through the tunnels with amazing speeds. He would sometimes see the Doctor smile at something. He finally told Robert that he was able to talk to Rose with his mind, Time Lord and all, which Robert was the coolest thing ever. Apparently, the pair had been speaking nearly non-stop since they started on this part. Another three lights were directed to the safety of the outside. Or well, as safe as they could be.

'Six left' the Doctor told Rose.

The buzzing of an intercom startled both the Doctor and Robert.

" _Gerdix!_ " came the angry squeaky voice of the leader, whom Robert decided he hated now. " _This is Frinel. Why is the carrier no longer approaching the center of the Mantodean stronghold? You will report immediately!_ "

Robert looked over at the Doctor, scared. The Doctor growled. Suddenly he was tossing he controller to Robert and vaulting over the chairs, rushing for the door, his own sonic in hand.

"Keep an eye on Rose," he ordered as he strengthened the locks from the inside. Once that was done, the Doctor start shoving any furniture he could in front of the door.

" _Gerdix! Answer immediately!_ " Frinel's voice snapped. " _Herryan reports she is unable to gain access to you. If I do not hear from Gerdix in the next thirty seconds, we will assume he has been overpowered. Extreme force will be deployed. All humans will be killed."_

The Doctor exchanged glances with Robert before growling low, "Not human! I have already told them that."

"You're a … Time Lord, right?" Robert asked with a grin, belying his complete fear of the situation.

Behind them, they could hear Frinel start the countdown. Robert looked up at the Doctor, worry in his eyes. "What do we do? That thing… Gerdix can't really answer, it's frozen!"

It was like a light went off in the Doctor's head as he looked between Robert and Gerdix, a large grin growing on his face. "Ha-ha! Fantastic you are, Robert!"

Robert watched as the Doctor dove for the control box, and started using his sonic on it quickly. Robert was split between watching the Doctor and the screen. He noticed the Doctor had pulled the top of the box off again and was poking at it with him sonic.

"Just need to re-route a few things, a few upgrades, just like with Rose," the Doctor was talking as Frinel kept counting behind them. Spinning around, the Doctor hit a few buttons on the control box and Gerdix sprang forward.

"This is Gerdix!" the controlled Quevvil called out in a completely calm voice.

" _Gerdix!_ " snorted Frinel, clearly unhappy. " _Why have you not responded before? Why could Herryan not gain access?"_

"Power surge," the Doctor made Gerdix answer. "We temporarily lost control of the communicator. As well as the door locks. The controller was unable to command the carrier. All power has been restored. All functions will revert to normal."

The people in the room seem to hold their breath as they waited for Frinel's squeaky voice to respond.

" _Very well. We are anxious to see the carrier continue. Proceed as planned."_

The Doctor leaned back against a wall, dropping the control box as he sagged a little.

"Making me sink to their level," he growled angrily. Lashing out again, the Doctor kicks one of the chairs hard, sending it skidding over the floor, knocking into the control box. "This is too much! Making people dance like puppets, making me take away every scrap of dignity of the woman I lov-" He stopped himself there, unwilling to say the words. "But I have to, I don't have a choice. I can't even save her if I don't do this. It's the only way to save the others. The only way to save her."

Robert watched in wonder as the Doctor suddenly started laughing, and speaking low, as if he was talking to himself.

"Rose says that if we wanted to be able to go to bed at night, feeling good about myself, with some kind of moral glow, then I am in the wrong business," he chuckles weakly. "I keep forgetting sometimes she can hear me. Well, come on. We've got work to do, the three of us. Where's everyone at now?"

Robert handed over the controller and returned to the diagram. Horror filled him as he saw that only four lights were left. Only eight blue lights left. The Mantodeans had found another carrier and claimed another victim while he and the Doctor had been distracted. Swallowing down the bile that threatened to come up in his throat, Robert began to call out once more, directions to those closest to where Rose was resting.

With ease, and the uses of Rose's sonic, they were about to free four more people. They found a Mr. Snow, Mr. Nkomo, some girl named Anne, and a boy named Tim. Once again, they formed the human chain, linked to Rose as she lead them quickly to the exit before popping their disks off and directing them outside and to wait for their ride to get them. Or rather the Doctor did using Rose's voice.

Four more people left.

Another one was located, a young Japanese girl. She apparently had been hidden in the tunnels for a long time, because Robert had no idea who she was. She had been taken into the tunnels before he got there.

Three left now.

The Doctor could feel Rose's relief in his mind, as he reached out to comfort her, letting her know it would be over soon. They would be home, have tea if she wanted, even go shopping. He kept whispering to her softly in her mind as she moved towards another carrier that was waiting without knowing what was happening. Every second counted, they all knew. If wouldn't be too much longer before the Quevvils would start to notice that not only are the carriers going off the grid rather quickly, but none except Rose were actively moving. From there, who knew how long it would take the genocidal alien porcupines realized that they were no longer broadcasting to Earth.

Within moments, another woman came into view on the screen and Robert let out a little whoop of joy. She was Mrs. Rachel Goldberg. Her husband was still in the cell, or rather, now a guest on the TARDIS, safely tucked away. As the Doctor had Rose get the bomb off Mrs. Goldberg, he informed the woman that her husband was safe from this madness. Rose lead the woman to the exit and let her free of the disk.

"Rose," the Doctor called out with his mind and out loud, letting Robert hear this. "There are still two people in the tunnels. We are running out of time. Pretty sure the Quevvils will figure out soon that we cut their connection to the Earth. We are going to head over to them quick. We're going to get everyone out. I've got a plan."

Robert grinned, cheering inwardly, hearing that. Rose literally groaned in the Doctor's mind, making him grin.

The joy was short lived when Frinel's voice snapped over the intercom again, " _Gerdix! Explain what the controller is doing! The carrier is NOT moving on the correct path again. Is there a problem?"_

Instantly, Robert dove to the floor, scrambling for the box which was who knows where after the chair hit it. This time, however, there was no count down. The door to the room exploded. Robert scurried backwards towards the Doctor for safety. The Doctor stood up at the same time, holding his hands up. Robert spotted the hard look on the older man's face as Frinel waddled into the room. His eyes swept over the room, taking in the Doctor standing there, the little human child behind him.

The Doctor glared at the Quevvils that entered with Frinel, guns leveled on him as he shifted in front of Robert protectively. His mind was already calling out to Rose to let her know what happened. It had gone pear-shaped and he was a little unsure how to get them all out of this alive. Two people, besides Rose were still in the tunnels. The very idea that his golden girl was down there, unable to move, loosened the restraints on his anger. He could feel Rose stirring in his mind. It was the same feeling he got in Utah before she projected her dangerous abilities through him.

'Rose, no!' he cried out, panicked. The last thing he needed was her exhausting herself in the tunnels.

'I can't,' Rose whimpered back. The disk restrained her too much to access that part of her. She was feeling desperate now.

'It's okay,' the Doctor reassured her, even as his eyes were on the leader of the Quevvils. 'The main plan is still on track. Sit tight. I'll have you out soon.'

"You have failed to play the game correctly," Frinel started.

"It's **not** a game," the Doctor growled dangerous.

Frinel ignored him and continued, "You have committed sabotage and assaulted a Quevvil even." With a nod, another Quevvil came forward and dragged Robert away from the Doctor. "You were warned that if you did not cooperate, the human would die."

The Doctor froze, looking at Robert who seemed to look at the Quevvil in front of him with a glaze, resigned look.

"Kill him."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Rose are red, Thorn likes Blue, I don't own, you don't sue! 'Nuff said.

 **A/N:** First off, quick note to all my lovely readers, I may not be able to post the next chapter on time due to the holidays and traveling. Gonna aim for it, but if I miss the Friday deadline, you know it is because I am swallowed by the void that is last minute shopping and travel during the holidays. "From Atlantic to Pacific, gee the Traffic is Terrific" is so untrue. Such a Lie.

So, with that in mind, Happy Holidays to all my beloved readers and your families.

As always, I thank each and every one of you who take the time to keep up with this story, to read it, favor, follow, or leave me a review, as this season starts to wind to a close. More laughs, More Thorn, and soon Jack will be joining the crew. New faces and friends to make, old enemies come to take a peek. What will this new timeline hold for our beloved couple?

Much Love!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 34: He did what!?

"Kill him," Frinel ordered sternly.

At first the Quevvil he ordered to kill the child lifted a silver control box and nothing happened. The alien looked as confused as the boy did. With a growl, out of patience, Frinel snapped at them to come with him.

Turning, the Doctor was marched out behind Robert, both under heavy guard. They were lead into a larger room that looked like some kind of command center. There were Quevvils everywhere. Some were at what looked like computers, clacking away. Others were reading off print out and calling out the data to another who was entering them. Against one wall, the Doctor noticed a series of yellow shower stall like booths. The machines in the room all hummed with energy and life. As Frinel walked in, much of the conversation died down around them. Many turned to look at the group curiously. Most of them had wanted a look at the cheeky human controller who dared to try and take their glorious destiny away from them.

The Doctor watched as the console he had been using was brought in. As it was being hooked to a massive monitor, he heard Frinel yelling.

"What do you mean there are no more prisoners!? Where could they have gone!"

The Doctor smirked a little, dark satisfaction coursing through him that his ship had taken it on herself, and the other two on board, to get the people out of the cell. The TARDIS would never open her doors otherwise. He half wondered if it was Thorn. That thought was confirmed when he was informed that the guard that had been on duty was found dead. For some reason, the Doctor could not find too much anger for once at the Dalek for ending a life.

 _He says it was self defense. It did attack first, you know._ The TARDIS put in.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes.

Once again, Robert was kept separated from him. Another Quevvil stood in front of the boy, who was watching the Doctor, his chin raised in defiance and strength. This Quevvil did not have a control box in his small hands. No, clutched in his claws was one of those laser guns. At Frinel's nod, the guard lifted the gun and fired on the child.

For a moment, time froze.

The Doctor watched in horror as two things happened at the same time. The first thing was the flash of gold that filled the room for a second, when time slowed. Then tendrils of the gold wrapped around the child, deflecting the laser shot with ease. In his mind, the Doctor felt Rose reaching out, straining herself to help Robert. She would never allow another's death if she could stop it. At this point, the Quevvils would have to either pull one of the three from the tunnels, or leave Robert be.

As the moment unfroze, there were murmurs amongst the alien porcupines, a little fear at whatever happened. Frinel growled, without losing a bit of his standing, he turned to the Doctor.

"You will play the game correctly," the leader stated as if nothing had happened. "From now on, if you continue to deviate, then we will activate your carrier's disk, and she will die instead."

The Doctor stared at Frinel with a blank face. His lips were pressed into a thin line. Robert noted the storm in his eyes. He saw that once before already, right before he had raged. Oh he knew, the Doctor was furious right now. Robert looked at him, helpless. He had no idea how he wasn't dead right now, and had a suspicion the Doctor knew. Without a word, the Doctor turned. Picking up the controller, he sat down and began moving Rose through the tunnels at a much slower pace.

Furious did not even begin to cover what he was feeling at the moment. She disobeyed him. She ignored his warning, and did it anyway. He could feel the strain it had put on her body and her mind to have done that. While he had no desire to see Robert killed, he didn't want Rose at any more risk than she already was. Stubborn girl.

"The carrier is approaching another carrier," someone called out.

"Hey," the Doctor stated, calmly. "Don't blame me. I can't see where I am going anymore. Can't see where the other players are."

All around him, there was a flurry of movement. The Quevvils were panicking now at the thought of Rose crossing paths with another player. They still hadn't worked out that the signal to Earth was cut off. So far they were so focused on him and Rose they didn't notice that part. Thank Rassilion for small favors.

"The carriers should not be able to approach each other!" Frinel shouted as the Doctor kept Rose marching forward towards the other player like it was nothing. "You designed this to make sure that will never happen and each carrier would follow a different path! If the human controllers caught sight of the carriers…"

A tech scurried over to the console as Frinel was quivering in rage. The Doctor mildly smirked when the tech called out what the Doctor had down to the machine, removing the repulsion field that kept the carriers away from each other. Frinel snapped something just as the person Rose approached was going into view. His hearts dropped when he realized who it was. Who had somehow survived up to now in the tunnels without a controller. The Doctor froze as Darren Pye came into clear view.

Rose was actually a little worried. Her mental strength was nearly gone, and she did not really have the ability to deal with Darren right now. What actually worried her was watching him slowly, by strength of will alone overpowering the control disk. As she stood there, the sonic gripped in her hand, she became aware he was moving. Slowly, but his arm was lifting. The one with the gun in it. How? She could only scream in her mind as he started to grin at her, a twisted ugly smile. With an obvious effort, he spoke.

"Baa baa, beesh."

The Doctor could only stare, torn between what he could do. He watched as Darren raised up the gun and point it at her in her mind. All you could see on the screen was the ugly smile and his lips moving slowly.

"Got it!" the Quevvil tech cried out suddenly, slamming the top of the console back down.

"No!" the Doctor shouted as the repulsion field burst to life. He felt the pain sing through his body, like he had been shot. Gasping, the Doctor stood, franticly watching the screen. If they had gotten her killed, he thought darkly.

Robert let out a cry across the room, his eyes glued to the screen.

The Doctor turned on Frinel, little clawed hands grabbing at him, trying to force him to sit back down. "How stupid are you? I thought the whole idea was to get her through to the end! I swear on the name of Omega, if you've hurt her-"

"The neural relays are still transmitting, therefore the carrier has not been damaged," Frinel cut the Doctor off, sounding bored.

The Doctor spoke, low and calm, through clenched teeth, only the claws of the guards stopping him from lunging at their leader, "She is not 'the carrier'. Her _name. Is. Rose. Tyler_."

Frinel just waved him off.

"You better count yourself lucky, pal," the Doctor growled, "that she is still alive. She could still be 'damaged'. Like poles repel, an' all that. You switched that back on when they were standing next to each other. What did you expect to happen?"

"Continue to play," Frinel said. "Or she dies and you will take one of the other carriers."

"Oh, that's your answer then to everything," the Doctor spat, returning to his chair. As he picked up the controller, another Quevvil, a female if the voice was any indication, called out about approaching Mantodeans.

Robert could see what the Quevvil saw from his spot, it was like the one he had been looking at except this one showed red lights, lots of them, closing in on one of the two blue lights.

"Evade them!" Frinel snapped at the Doctor before the tech clarified.

"Not this carrier, Frinel," the tech explained. "This is one of the inactive ones from Earth, the controller walked away a few hours ago."

"Doctor, continue. The other carrier doesn't matter," Frinel sniffed.

"What? No! That's a human being!" The Doctor protested wildly. "At least let me help them!"

"They do not matter, are unimportant," Frinel said as he moved to look at the map. "Continue to play."

Robert watched, almost numb mentally, as the red lights surrounded the only other white dot that had been blue until Rose had come in contact with Darren Pye. As he watched, he saw the light blink out. Looking to the Doctor, he could see the tension in the Doctor's shoulders as he moved Rose back to her feet. It was too late to save that one.

Now there was only one other blue light in the tunnels.

The Doctor knew the second Rose came back around because she screamed in his mind. He closed his eyes a moment, trying to soothe her. They were not properly bonded so he couldn't check her for injuries so far away. For the first time, the distance struck him. He needed Rose back in his arms and in the TARDIS safe. Safe, with their daughter who was hidden away in the depths of the TARDIS with Thorn and Mickey the Idiot.

With no other choice, the Doctor moved Rose away from what was the remains of Darren Pye at this point. Rose confirmed it when she told him his head was next to her when she woke up. He moved her as quickly as he could, he no longer was feeling any mercy. No more, he thought darkly. Rose and the TARDIS echoed the sentiment as he guided his precious golden girl though the tunnels.

'Be ready, Rose,' the Doctor whispered to her. 'It will be over very soon. I will have you back in just a few moments.'

All around the Doctor and Robert, the Quevvils were trembling with excitement. Rose was quickly approaching the Mantodean stronghold at long last. Their moment of victory was at hand. At Frinel's orders, the room was flooded with Quevvils who squeezed themselves into the yellow-lit shower stalls, which was very apparent now these were teleportation devices. It was almost impressive how many of the fat aliens could fit into them. Only a few were left in the room now as they were all waiting for the final word to come.

Soon this war would be over, Frinel was saying. Neither Robert nor the Doctor were actually listening. Both were too intent on the screen. The tech that had warned them about the approaching Mantodeans, the one called Herryan, stood waiting to activate the teleportation device. Robert's heart was pounding in his chest. If Rose crossed into the stronghold, with the bomb on her chest, wouldn't that kill her too? Robert found himself wondering morbidly, fear tickling up his spine. What would be the point of all this if they lost her anyway?

The Doctor focused on the final puzzle, moving Rose to safety from acid flows and the sharp blades that struck out at neck level. He could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest, but also her faith he would see her safely back to his side. Thoughts of their newly found daughter bounced back and forth between then as the Doctor used Rose's hands to crack the final code and open the door into the stronghold.

Where it seemed hundred of Mantodeans turned and stared at her.

'Now,' Rose heard the Doctor growl.

"Herryan! Now!" Frinel commanded as the door opened.

The female Quevvil's hand shot out, slapping the activation button just as Rose crossed the threshold. In that instance, the disruptor activated, causing the screen before the Doctor to flash brightly then turn black. He was on his feet at the same second the paw activated the teleport stalls. As the forces of the Quevvil disappeared, the room feeling as it if was full of static and the smell of lemon washing liquid.

The Doctor just turned his gaze, looking carefully emotionless as a door slammed open and the people he had saved came tumbling into the room. They were all disk less, but curiously, one of them still had a disruptor around their neck.

Robert still wore his.

The yellow light of the teleportation booths snapped out. Every screen, dial, and read out machine in the room died at the same time.

Complete silence filled the room.

The rescued humans looked around in a complete daze, not sure exactly what had just happened. Robert looked at the group then the Doctor, who was now staring with nearly black eyes. A feeling of standing in the eye of a major storm came to Robert's mind. It raged around you, but you were tucked safely in the center, were the danger couldn't touch you.

"I think," the Doctor began, setting the controller down carefully before turning to the only two Quevvils left in the room, "all your mates have just been atomized." He leveled them with a look that made them cowered in fear. "Might be a good idea for you to surrender now."

The Doctor didn't really stay. He brought the group with him back to the TARDIS, walking through the empty halls of the Quevvil stronghold. He didn't want to think about what he just did. What he would do again if he had to, if it meant saving all these people and the Earth. And yet, knowing what he did, he did not find he felt even a little sorry for ending all those lives with his timing. That was the part that worried him. He did not regret nor did he mourn his enemy. He gave them chances, many chances.

Robert walked along side him, listening to his new hero explaining how they had managed to pull that off. It amazed him how well the plan has come together when there were so many factors. Between the people in the desert getting to them in time before Rose crossed the threshold into the Mantodean stronghold and the movement of the Quevvil forces, the Doctor had literally had everything completely timed down to the second. If anything had deviated, none of it would have worked. Robert narrowed his eyes at the Doctor, when he noticed the grin on his face. It said 'everything is fine. Fantastic even', but his eyes were still that churning navy blue.

The group reached the TARDIS. Inside the group was greeted by another beautiful black woman that Robert was sure had to be a goddess too. She took the group to the left of the circular platform in the middle of the massive orb shaped room. Up the stairs she directed them to the room where their family and loved ones were waiting. The Doctor only nodded at her as she passed in thanks.

"Jenny is asleep in the media room with Mickey right now," the woman informed the Doctor with a smile. "I'll take care of these people."

"Thank you," the Doctor muttered softly.

"Doctor?" Robert tugged a little on the leather jacket. "What about Rose?"

The Doctor looked down at Robert, and for a moment, he thought he saw something flicker over his face. He saw it from time to time on his mum's… oh, that's right. His mum. She was gone. The Doctor's large hand settled on Robert's shoulder.

"Rose is all right," the Doctor smiled. "I know she is. Remember," the Doctor tapped his temple as he looked behind him to where Martha had lead the survivors. "Might as well get them home, right?"

* * *

About an hour later, the disks were removed from the forehead of the people from the cell and tears were shed between loved ones. The Doctor had reversed what the Quevvils had down to get them here and sent everyone back to Earth. Surprisingly, Herryan helped out, which made it a little faster. Once everyone was through, Robert feared the Doctor would send him, alone, back to Earth. Instead, the Doctor ordered him and Herryan to stand back, before he promptly destroyed the device.

The female Quevvil and the human boy both stared at the Doctor in dismay.

"Don't worry," the Doctor grinned. "Made sure everyone was home before I did that." Turning to Herryan, his eyes chilled. "You take whoever else is left and leave this place. Find another home, far away from the Mantodeans. Don't think for a moment they won't seek revenge for what you lot have done to them."

Herryan nodded and quickly fled the room.

Rolling his neck, the Doctor looked at Robert and grinned, heading back into the TARDIS.

Robert looked around the massive room, a look of wonder on his face as he grinned over at the Doctor. "And this is really a spaceship?"

"Yes, she is," the Doctor laughed as he circled the center machine that reminded Robert of a mushroom.

"And you and Rose…?"

"Travel through space and time together," the Doctor answered with an arched brow at the faint blush on Robert's cheeks. "We do good deeds, have a bit of fun sometimes."

"So, then she isn't your wife?" Robert asked as casually as a young boy could ask. "She is like your assistant. Like Robin to your Batman, or something."

The Doctor actually laughed at that, a real laugh. "You would think that. Rose, right? She travels with me, in my time and space ship. You'd think I'd be the boss, yeah? Yeah, right." The Doctor snorted, grinning fondly as he spoke of the beautiful woman. "You know, there are times I wouldn't've minded one of those silver boxes, I tell you – it's make things a lot easier with her…"

Robert stopped listening to the rest of the rant. He heard his granddad say nearly the same thing about his Nan many times. It was a word the Doctor had said a couple times now and it finally sunk in.

"Wait, _time_ machine?"

Another snort came from the Doctor, as he danced pass Robert grinning. "Yeah, yeah. Tell someone I can take them to the furthest corners of the universe, infinity and beyond, I say, oh that's nice. That's good. Second I mention it travels in time as well," he shook his head as he flicked a few switches and pressed a couple buttons before stopping before a monitor. "Rose is the only one I know that hasn't had that reaction." 'This time,' his mind supplied. "Speaking of Rose…"

"We're going to get her?" Robert perked up, having taken a seat on the jump seat. "But, how will you find her?"

Grinning, the lights around the room flashed merrily, making Robert think of someone laughing. "Oh, the TARDIS'll fine her. Swear the old girl likes Rose more than I do," the Doctor muttered looking up at the glowing green column in the center of the room. "Can't understand it. Well then. We're off!" the Doctor grinned, throwing down a lever.

The old engine ground to life, the middle column pulsing and pumping as the room shook a bit. Robert couldn't stop the grin from lighting up his face. For the time being, he was able to forget that his mum was lost to him. Which meant he would need to find his dad. Whom he had never really met.

It seemed like only seconds later, the room shuddered to a stop. Robert was out of his seat racing for the doors. He heard the Doctor chuckling in amusement as he thudded down the ram and threw open the doors. He spotted Rose quickly.

It was the person with her that made him stop dead.

"Bobbles!" A woman cried out, more like a sob. Suddenly Robert found himself wrapped in a massive hug, and turning red. "Oh, my darling! My sweet, darling! You're safe!"

"Mum," he grumbled as only a young boy could, "my name is Robert. Sheesh."

Even as he protested, his arms wrapped tightly around his mother, clinging to her and burying his face into his shoulder as his small shoulders shook with silent sobs of joy. She was alive, she didn't leave him.

The Doctor's head popped out from the door way, with that same grin on his face as always. Robert's mother had pulled back to check her child over for injuries, a little worried when she came to his hand. He told her, again and again he was fine but she still fussed. The Doctor gave her a once over, checking her out from head to toe. He faintly heard a little growl from outside the TARDIS, as well as one from the ship itself.

"So this is your mum, eh?" the Doctor asked with a grin. "Funny that, based on your description I thought she would loo- OW!"

The Doctor was cut off when his little helper suddenly stomped on his foot and glared at him.

Clearing his throat, he held a hand out to her, even as his other hand was reaching out to Rose, drawing her to his side. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Robert here is a fantastic little soldier. You should be proud."

The woman nodded, trying to stop crying as she hugged her son to her chest, thanking the Doctor and Rose over and over again. As they stepped into the TARDIS together, the Doctor turned Rose to face him, his hands on her slim shoulders. She looked up at him, the bags under her eyes, smudges of dirt and blood on her face made her skin look more white then peach. "You okay?"

Rose smiled at him tiredly, "Yeah," she told him, placing a hand against his cheek. "I'm okay."

* * *

Rose sat on the jump seat, just feeling drained of energy. She had used a lot to break past the dampener on the disk to protect Robert. In fact, if it hadn't been for the disk, she doubted she would have been able to move after that, then the run in with Darren. As it was, once the control had been broken, it was sheer stubbornness that got her out of the Mantodean stronghold and back into the tunnels. That was where she met Daisy, Robert's mum. Apparently, she had gotten trapped in this little area for hours with no way out. That was where the TARDIS had found them.

Now, she was exhausted. As much as she wanted to just sleep, she always wanted to check on her daughter. Martha told her that Jenny was sleeping right now with Mickey in the media room, Thorn standing guard. So, Rose allowed Martha to get her a cuppa as the Doctor removed the disk from her forehead and Daisy's forehead as well. She smiled fondly at the brave lad. He hadn't really strayed too far from his mum's side, all while trying to look cool, like it was no big deal. Rose had to chuckle when she noticed Robert mimicking some of the Doctor's mannerism.

"You okay?"

The boy's voice startled Rose a moment, she never heard him approach. Lord, she thought, she must be more drained than she thought. Offering the kid a smile, Rose nodded. "Yeah, I am. You doing okay now?"

Robert just tried to play if off like the whole day was nothing really, just another day for him. Rose chuckled.

"I'm Robert," he said suddenly, before flushing.

"Nice to meet you, Robert," she smiled at him. "I'm Rose Tyler. Thank you for helping the Doctor out."

"It wasn't nothing big," the boy grinned, trying to play it cool. Rose could already see how those bright blue eyes of his were going to be a problem once he was older.

"It was horrible, wasn't it?" Rose asked softly, looking at Robert. "Not being able to control anything, not being in control. Almost makes something rethink parts of life."

"But, why?" Robert asked, not understanding. Yes, he had had one of the disks on, but it was never activated. "You get to run around and save the universe! That is awesome."

Rose looked over at the Doctor, watching as he moved around the console, always in constant motion. "Yeah, but me? Just the assistant. Robin, that's me really."

"Do you really think that?" Robert blinked a little grin started to grow on his face.

"I know that," Rose laughed. It was something she had accepted years before. Sure, this time around she was his lover, but that was all really. This adventure, to have him literally control her, like a puppet on strings for its master, had unnerved her.

"Funny," Robert grinned openly now. "He doesn't seem to know that."

Looking over at the kid, Rose blinked a few times. "Wait, he was talking about me?"

"Might've," Robert laughed. "Might've said a thing or two."

As he walked away, refusing to say anything else, Rose couldn't help her own laughter. That boy was going to be more trouble than Jack Harkness when he was older, she could already see it.

* * *

A few hours later, the Doctor was curling into bed, beat when Rose slipped in with him. She had on one of his undershirts. Pulling her into his arms, he held her close. Looking down, he smiled softly. In her arms, nestled between them, was their nine month old daughter, sound asleep.

"I gave Mickey and Martha a guest room," Rose murmured softly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "It's too late for Mickey to try walking up the stairs."

The Doctor grunted, but Rose knew it was for show. "I guess. Guess I can also heal his leg up in the morning too. As a thank you or something."

"Ut oh," Rose teased. "That sounded like a compliment."

The Doctor snorted before adjusting them and laying back on his pillows, yawning. His beloved golden girl was curled slightly on her side, her head resting on his shoulder. Between them, Jenny started to sprawl out. He laid there for some time, just watching the two, thinking. He thought back to his own children, so very long ago, to his wife that he never really knew more than the surface. He thought back to Susan. He winced a little, thinking of her fate, which made him think of Alex, his great grandson.

Frowning a little, the Doctor closed his eyes, trying to relax. As much as it hurt to think of them, of his mother, his brother, all his people lost in that final Moment, he was able to think of them. He was able to remember them for what they were, not what they became. Some might call that progress. The Doctor didn't know what to call it. Instead, his train of thought led him back to the two girls, asleep in his bed.

The Doctor was hard pressed to remember a time he had been happier.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for the residence of the TARDIS.

Pity that Jenny did not agree with her parents on that thought. The small ball of Gallifreyan energy was up early and giggling as she pulled her mother and father, who didn't realize he had fallen asleep, from their sleep. On a grumble, Rose lifted the little girl, stumbling out of the room, muttering something about diaper change then coffee, then breakfast. The Doctor just stretched, watching them leave. Pulling himself from his bed, not for one minute was he ashamed that he thought about just going back to sleep. The TARDIS turned the lights on bright in his room, making him curse at her before starting his own morning routine.

Breakfast turned out to be a different kind of adventure as the four adults and a Dalek all took turns trying to get the picky Jenny to eat her breakfast. She was having none of it. She wanted her bananas and nothing else. Not her morning bottle, not cereal. Bananas.

Thorn grumbled the child was worse than the Doctor when he was denied his favorite fruit.

Following breakfast was a bath for the messy baby, who delighted in her bath thankfully. Even if Martha and Rose got soaked in the process. Martha was able to get a change of clothes from the wardrobe room, which she found simply beyond words. Rose told her that they would have to take a trip to another time period one day so they could really dress up.

By ten in the morning, Mickey was healed up and back at his apartment. Martha was on her way to class, and the Doctor and Rose were heading to Jackie's flat to pack up Jenny's things. They were simply not going to expect Jackie to take care of their miracle baby. Rose was more than a little surprised, when she let herself in to see her Mum sitting at the table with a cup of tea in hand, reading the morning paper.

"Mum?" Rose asked worried as the Doctor set Jenny over in the appointed play area. "They let you out already?"

"Said I'd be fine, just to take it easy," Jackie smiled.

The Doctor moved over to look Jackie over, checking her for any lingering injuries missed or anything. He frowned a little. She looked like the attack never happened. "I thought you had broken ribs and an arm, Jackie."

"Well, some friend of yours I think came by," Jackie waved off. "Had some fancy equipment I never saw. Said Rose sent him over. Figured he was part of that handsome guy who brought me Jenny's merry band. Um, Torchwood I think it was."

Rose froze, her heart thudded in her chest. It was too early for them to make their play. "Mum, what handsome guy who had Jenny?"

The Doctor's eyes shot to her, feeling the suddenly spike in her mind.

"Didn't you read the letter I gave you?" Jackie looked confused. "Apparently not. Thinking you're too good to read your own mail now, missy? Well, here you go. Read up."

Rose glanced at the Doctor as she took the letter her mum handed her. It was a plain cream envelope with achingly familiar writing on it. Just her name, nothing else. Carefully, Rose opened it and pulled the papers inside out.

 _Hello, Rosie._

 _Long time no see, or talk to. Hope you are doing well. Actually, I know the answer to that, so don't worry your pretty head, sexy. Hope old big ears is reading this over your shoulder. I want him to know exactly what kind of hot past we share as I detail our romantic encounters._

The Doctor snorted, jealousy easy to read on him as he moved over to Jenny and settled on the ground to play with her.

Rose kept reading with a chuckle.

 _Now that the Doctor has stopped reading this and I poke his jealousy bone, we can get to business._

 _To get to the point, yes that baby is yours and the Doctor's child. She was 'conceived' in the summer of 2012 in Utah as a result of Project Messaline, run by a one Henry Van Statton. He used one of your eggs and a sperm sample from the Doctor and was able to genetically alter the Doctor's DNA just enough to allow the egg to be fertilized. Did you know that apparently Time Lords are sterile? Or maybe it is just him. Who knows. There were seven attempts. Jenny was the only success._

 _When Thorn and the Doctor brought the base down, I took the subject of Project Messaline. All knowledge of her was destroyed. Not that it matters much in 2006. It's best if you don't know where I took the fetus for safety, only that she went to a place that you can trust with your life and the life of the Doctor._

 _You should know, Rosie, I would never do anything to endanger you, him, or that baby._

 _When she was born, she was named Jennifer, the long version of Jenny which was the result of someone thinking they were funny. Genetic, Genes, Genie, Jenny. Get it? Anyway, that's where her name came from. Messaline, turns out to be a Gallifreyan name. Again, don't ask. Can't explain._

 _I brought the baby to Jackie, knowing you and the Doctor would be back soon-ish. I have also been paying Jackie's rent for her since Jenny moved in, and giving her monthly allowances for Jenny's care. Thought you might feel better knowing where the money was coming from. And yes, Mickey is aware of me doing this._

 _Enclosed with this letter is a disk for the Doctor to look over on Project Messaline. I also have Jenny's birth certificate, as well as the information on the bank the account for Jenny was set up at._

 _Just want to say, I miss you Rosie. Not sure at this point how long it has been for you, but it's been over a hundred years for me. I miss you both so much. But I know I can't approach yet. It's not the right time. I will keep watching over your Mum and Mickey for you, rest assured._

 _Love you all._

 _Most completely and humbly your forever servant,_

 _Auntie Jack._

Rose blinked at the contents of the letter. Pulling out of the other pages, she looked over the birth certificate, naming her the mother, and a Doctor James Theta Steward as the father. Arching a brow, she looked over at the love of her life and child. She was pretty sure that name would mean something to the Doctor. She was just happy it wasn't John Smith.

Shuffling through the papers, Rose glanced over the account information. Jack took care of everything it appeared. All the right paperwork, to hospital records, attending physician. No one could question Jenny as a British citizen.

Turning to her mom, Rose frowned a little. "Mum, you said a man came, saying I sent him and he helped heal you of your broken bones, right?"

"Hm?" Jackie had been distracted watching the Doctor playing peek-a-boo like a fool with Jenny squealing in delight. "Yes. Didn't get his name though, sweetheart. Figured he was part of your friend's group. Nice name, very handsome. Older fellow too. Scary eyes, though." Jackie murmured. "So cold when he looked at you."

Rose couldn't help but shiver.

"Well," Jackie set her cup down. "How long you two staying for? Should stay the day and night at least."

"We were planning on leaving as soon as we got Jenny's stuff together, Mum," Rose admitted.

The look Jackie Tyler gave her daughter had the once Field Commander of Torchwood, and future Goddess of Time and Space, backing up.

"You are planning on taking Jenny with you now?" the soft tone of Jackie's voice set off about ten alarms in Rose's head. She looked at the Doctor who looked like he was trying to hide behind their daughter. "She is not, and I mean is NOT, going anywhere in that ship of his! Not any time soon! It's too dangerous! She is too young! What are you thinking, Rose? She's just a baby!"

Jackie Tyler once again proved to the Time Lord what a formidable foe the human matron could be. He was never really able to get word in edge wise because he didn't want to raise his voice. Rose had no problem arguing back that Jenny was her daughter and she wasn't going to leave her behind. Jackie lashed back pointing out that, to her, Rose was only 19 years old last time she checked. At that point, the conversation downgraded.

The Doctor stepped in quickly before either woman could say something she couldn't take back. He handed Rose their child and told her to go to the park. Once Rose stomped out, the Doctor turned cold blue eyes to Jackie.

Two hours later, Rose was surprised when her mum and the Doctor joined her at the park. Together, the four enjoyed a light lunch that Jackie made and tea.

As the day drew to a close, the little family made their way back to the Tyler flat. They managed to come to the agreement that Jenny was too young to travel all of time and space, so she would remain with her Nana. Jackie loved the agreement more than anything because that meant that Rose would have to come visit more. Apparently, the TARDIS was fully on board, from what Rose understood. The sexy old girl would make sure the family would come back on weekends or when Jackie needed them.

"You know," Jackie said looking at Rose after dinner. "How old are you now? I mean, you are traveling all over space, spending days or weeks in that box of his."

"Honestly, mum," Rose grinned as she laid the sleeping Jenny in her crib, "I have no idea."

"You two are leaving now aren't you?"

"Mum," Rose hugged her mum, "you have my number, we'll be back Friday evening for dinner. Sides, between you and me, I think the Doctor is starting to get anxious to go. He hasn't been able to blow anything up recently."

Jackie just laughed. She stood on the walkway outside the flat and watched them as they crossed, hand in hand to where the TARDIS sat quietly. She continued to watch long after the wheezing of the engines had faded into nothing. With a little sad smile, she went back into the flat, closing the door quietly.

Jackie Tyler never saw her savior below, standing in the shadows. A soft, almost affectionate smile crossed his stern face. His steel blue eyes seem almost to glow as he touched his index and middle fingertips to his lips, saluting where the TARDIS once stood.

"Soon, my loves, soon," his deep voice murmured, resonating around him. "When the time is comes, and the journey ends, all will be made right."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Roses are Red, Violets are Not. I still don't own any of this, and my poetry sucks.

 **A/N:** First, a warning because this chapter contains NSFW content. It will get a little hot, a little steamy, and yes, there is sex, smut, etc.

Second, this is the start of a new adventure, and I apologize for the short chapter. Little bit of a struggle with writer's block. I have triumphed over it, and wanted to get something out so no one thinks I've stopped writing this.

Third, HAPPY NEW YEARS to all my dear readers and followers. I do hope everyone continues to enjoy the story and thank you so much to all the reviewers with their encouragement to keep writing. Makes me grin every time I see it.

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 35: You Don't Know Jack

The sound of "In The Mood" echoed around the massive en suite that was shared by two residents of the space and time ship known famously as the TARDIS.

Rose Tyler covered her mouth, hiding her exhausted yawn as she adjusted the waters to the shower. Moving to the vanity the old Girl had set up for her in there, Rose sat and started working the bobby pins out of her messy locks. A Union Jack shirt was draped over the back of the chair. Humorlessly, the blonde laughed at herself for not foresight what wearing that shirt meant. But she hadn't really been thinking about it.

Ever since meeting up with her mum, getting to know her daughter and once again saving humanity with the Doctor from some crazy scheme, they had been on the run, going non stop.

After leaving the Powell Estate in 2006, they had stopped a coup on a wonderfully lovely king who just didn't want a queen because he didn't like women, started at least four revolutions, blew up no less than six buildings, and escaped a zombie outbreak (which was her least favorite adventure so far). That was before Jackie called them to ask what they wanted for dinner on Friday.

Another wonderful weekend was had with Jenny, which turned into an adventure to not be repeated when the Doctor talked Jackie into coming with them and Jenny to see the British Empire display. In 1924. The Doctor really should have known better. All too soon, they were caught up in some revenge plot against an exiled butcher of an alien ruler who, it turned out, was planning a daring escape. The funniest part was his fascination with Jackie. Somehow he was convinced she would be the perfect trophy queen when he returned.

History is still trying to figure out how the top of the Tower of London caught fire that night.

So, maybe a few little things were changed. But for the better, right?

Four days after starting their adventure in 1924 London, complete with clockwork droids that were far more advanced than anything Rose has encountered before, they made it back to the Estates. Only to get cuffed up the back of their heads by an irritated Jackie Tyler.

"Told you it was a bad idea," Rose told him as they sat in the living room with Jenny while Jackie made dinner.

"It was a fantastic idea, Rose Tyler," the Doctor defended, looking at his giggling child. "You tell her, Jenny. It was a brilliant adventure. Dunno what you are complaining about. You got to meet genuine royalty!"

"Cuz we don't do that every other week," Rose laughed.

After they left with the promise of returning on the next Friday, the pair were off and running with Thorn at their side on more adventures. Until the TARDIS picked up the warning signal with a mauve light. And they landed smack in the middle of the blitz of London during World War II.

Rose really should have known better when she woke up and put _that_ shirt on what they day would bring them.

Stepping into the shower's hot spray, Rose thought back over the events she had the pleasure to relive once again. For the most part, the events played out the same. She ended up on the damn barrage balloon, scared and hopeful again. She had honestly tried to avoid that, and Jamie. Things happened so fast she never had a real chance to warn the Doctor what was coming before they were separated. Again.

Jack was there, the same as last time, and it took everything in Rose to not throw herself on him crying out how much she missed him. This Jack didn't know her. This man was still the conman she first knew, the one who refused responsibility, his own golden heart, and thought about himself first, posturing for the ladies second. Unsurprisingly, he flirted with her shamelessly. Rose couldn't help but first back before she yanked the rug out from under him. Still, he agreed to take her to the Doctor, like before.

If he thought he was going to get a big payday, that wasn't her fault.

It was rather laughable when he realized the two of them weren't Time Agents, to which gleefully pointed out she never actually said they were. He had just assumed they were. Jack wasn't as amused as the Doctor was, but the hint of a smile was on his lips. Knowing that look, Rose gave herself a Golden Jack Star, she had played his game and beat him. He was impressed. Unfortunately, after that, events played out painfully and terrifyingly similar. Difference was, the Doctor wasn't avoiding her in the storage room this time. She never did believe the whole "resonating concrete" bit he told her last time.

While in the room, Rose gave the Doctor the run down, mentally of course because she knew there were ears listening to them. She left out important details, like Jack becoming a companion, but he knew better than to question. Future knowledge and all that. The Doctor did get a laugh at her expense that this was, what, the first adventure in months they had she actually knew anything about. She just punched him in the shoulder.

Thankfully, the adventure ended the same, with everyone living through it. To be honest, Rose had no memory if things around the capsule had changed or not. She wasn't there. In an attempt to save Jack from being touched by his former American lover, Rose had been touched. The change was faster than she thought it would be and much more painful. As she ran from the boys, she heard them yelling for her, the Doctor's panic in her mind, and then there was nothing. The next thing she knew for a fact, was she was standing in the train yard, the Doctor racing towards her and swinging her up into his arms like he had done to Jamie.

Jack came, saving everyone again, and took the bomb away. Unlike the first time, the Doctor held no jealousy towards the temporal captain and was already programming the coordinates into the TARDIS to get him when Rose closed the door. Grinning, Rose had great fun scaring Jack and pulling him into the time and space ship.

At least as far as Rose knew.

Then there was dancing. Of course, after Thorn came out from his recently binge session in the media room to see what the noise was. He was less than pleased to see another male on board. If anyone was jealous, it was the Dalek as he circled a terrified Jack Harness. But Jack being Jack, won Thorn over by the end of the second song and the two actually danced a bit. Rose didn't give the Doctor an option when she switched with Thorn, dancing with Jack.

Oh if looks could kill, Rose thought with a laugh.

All and all, it was a good day. One of the rare ones where no one died, everyone was saved. She loved those days.

What she did not fully understand was the way the Doctor had been overly bright and happy. That type of enthusiasm for him was not normal. And she didn't fully know what the problem was because he had cut her off mentally. Under a normal circumstance, they would meet in the training room and go a couple rounds of sparring before they talked, if they did at all. But whatever the problem was would be worked out of their systems. This time, the Doctor just suggested she get a hot shower as Thorn showed Jack to a room.

There was no reason for the Doctor to be jealous this time. She was already his this time.

* * *

He was jealous.

The Doctor stood alone in the console room, staring at the monitor without really seeing it.

She finally had done it, he thought darkly. She finally broke him. He allowed a pretty boy on his ship, within reach of **his** woman. He didn't even think about it when they rescued the conman who claimed to be a Captain. Oh, Rose told him repeatedly that she has no interest in the human. So then why did she have to dance with him? She didn't need to smile at him, not that special smile that was **his**. She didn't need to laugh with him so loudly. She didn't need to get so close to the walking libido.

But she did. And she did so _willingly_.

Rose told him that Jack was a good friend in her original timeline, someone she trusted completely, someone she loved. What kind of love, the Doctor found himself turning over and over in his head. It made no sense to him. She told him that she was close to the Doctor in her time, cared enough about him that she stayed through a regeneration, left her family, her boyfriend to travel with. She even promised him her forever. And yet, here was this human, this playboy, that also existed in her timeline. He couldn't help the darkness that surged up, that growled and snarled to remind his almost mate that she was **his**.

And Time Lords were terribly at sharing what was theirs.

Turning sharply, the Doctor ignored the surge of worry and warning from the TARDIS. He had one thought in mind and he would see that a certain blonde fully understand her place. She was his, he thought darkly as he walked quickly through the halls towards the bedroom they had been sharing for some time. If he had been in a better frame of mind, he might take the time to admire the slight chances to what was once his room. They so easily reflected the changes in him, yet still reflected the scars of the War on his heart and soul.

Standing in the room with his hands in his pockets, he listened to Rose singing in the shower. Normally, he loved to listen to her sing. Tonight, it made his nerves raw. The fact she was so happy with that man on board enjoy to sing made him growl. Closing his eyes, he tried to hold the darkness and instincts back with deep cleansing breath. With his eyes closed still, he breathed in the scent of Rose and him in the room. Slowly opening ice blue orbs, he looked up at the domed ceiling of his room. Well, their room now. Like the one in Rose's old room, the top of the dome looked like that sky outside the ship, stretching on and on. Galaxies swirling and dancing against the dark sky, filled with the colors of space. From the deep purple, to navy, to the clouds of differing shades of green. The stars twinkled as they drifted up on the domed ceiling. He knew from experience that when they slept, or rather when Rose did, the lights dulled down.

The sound of water stopping in the shower tore his thoughts from the difference of his room now verses how it was before he started to share his space with Rose.

Turning slowly, he turned to watched as Rose stepped out of the steam filled bathroom, towel drying her hair as she hummed a soft song. Another towel was wrapped around her body, barely hiding anything from his gaze. He silently watched his lover as she wandered over to the vanity the TARDIS insisted Rose needed. Still humming, Rose's honey brown eyes met his dark navy blue ones in the mirror. She offered him a smile as she started to brush out her still damp hair. The sound of his heavy boot falls echoed in the room as he moved up behind her.

For a moment, Rose found herself a little worried at the dark look in the Doctor's eyes. It reminded her of how John would sometimes look at her, how that man in the alleyway all those weeks ago had looked at her. It was a possessive look. A dark one that warned her to watch her actions and move slowly. If she was honestly, it reminded her of a predator ready to pounce. Keeping her movements slow and smooth, she kept her eyes on the Doctor as he moved up behind her. Without a word, he took the brush from her hand. He didn't ask, he just took it. Rose knew this mood of this Doctor all too well. He wanted to remind her who exactly was in charge.

Why that sent a thrilling throb down her spine to settle between her thighs she would never truly know.

Still maintaining his silence, the Doctor carefully, almost tenderly, worked the brush through Rose's blonde locks. Her eyes fluttered at the sheer feeling of intimacy between them as he worked the tangles out of her freshly washed hair. Even then, she never took her eyes off the dangerous Time Lord, nor did he take his off her. With slow intentional movements, the Doctor set the brush down, his eyes, if possibly darkening more. The next thing Rose was aware of was his large hand was fisting her hair and pulling her head back, exposing her throat, to which he covered with his mouth, growling and biting down.

Her strangled cry of surprise did nothing to ease the need to possess, the need to dominate his would-be-mate. She was **his** , she promised him forever. And he would hold her to that. Pulling his mouth away from her throat, his mouth covered hers in a hard, demanding kiss. Her moan of pleasure was smothered easily as his tongue pushed between her full lips, to battle and dominate her own.

She was conquered.

With a heated moan, Rose submitted to his demanding kiss. Feeling her yielding to him, only made him growl again as he pulled his lips away slowly. To the Doctor, the act of pulling away from Rose's sweet mouth was like a death sentence. Pressing open mouth kisses to her throat and neck, he growled against the flesh, nipping to emphasis his point: " **Mine**."

"Yours," Rose agreed with a moan, wanting so badly to touch. Turning in her seat, Rose reached up for her Doctor only to have him snarl at her, teeth bared. She froze. Okay, she is not what she expected his reaction to be.

Keeping his hand in her hair, he pulled her to her feet, a tiny whimper fell from her lips as she did as demanded. His nearly black eyes stared into her wide brown ones as he reached out, pulling the towel away from her body and tossing it aside. Rose shivered under the intensity of his look as his eyes raked over her form. The barely controlled violence in his gaze made her tremble, and she knew shouldn't excite her as much as it did. The Doctor sniffed the air suddenly before narrowing his eyes as her and drug her against his still clothed form.

"You," he growled against her lips, his free hand traveling down to her ass and gripped it tightly, "have been very naughty, my precious girl."

Rose said nothing as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

He grinned at her wickedly as he guided her to their bed. The Doctor could smell her confusion, feel it in her mind, all but taste her arousal in the air around them. He didn't need their bond to know how much she was enjoying this. Without a warning or a word, he tossed Rose onto the mattress, growling in approval at her squeal of surprised and the way her body bounced a moment. Not letting her regain her footing, the Doctor quickly stripped himself of his jacket and jumper before crawling after her.

Rose yelped, as he stalked closer on his hands and knees over the bed. Something in his movements was more feral, more animal than she could recall ever seeing the Doctor. He growled again, flashing his teeth as if he had fangs at her when she made a move to cover herself with the sheets. Narrowing her eyes at him, Rose Tyler answered his growl with her own snarl and scrambled for the other side of the bed. Something instinctively made her want the Doctor to earn what he was demanding of her. To prove his dominance. They had never really been like this in bed with each other, ever since they became intimate so many months ago.

And yet, she found herself growling and pouncing back at him, answering him. With ease that thrilled her and sent a twinge of want through her belly, the Doctor caught her mid pounce. Twisting, he slammed her to the mattress and captured her wrists in a single hand above her head. Shuddering, Rose kicked out only to have the Doctor over her body with his own, then her lips. The pair moaned hotly at the connection of lips and tongues, lips parting so tongues could dance and mate. Both giving, both taking, neither submitting to what the other wanted.

Things heated quickly from there as the two twisted and fought for who would be on top. Things blurred so much that Rose could only cry out loudly when the Doctor suddenly thrust up into her, forging a hot connection between them that burned bright white. Fingers dug into the bedded as she arched up to meet him, thrust for thrust. The hard slap of skin against skin and her throaty cries filled the room as the Doctor rode her harder than she could ever remember him taking her.

With a swift move, the Doctor slipped an arm under her hips and lifted her off the bed, one hand pinning her shoulders to the soft mattress as she writhed and screamed his name. Shuddering, the ancient Time Lord shifted forward, nearly bending his lover in half as he started to slam deeper into her body, grunting and groan at the heat and angle. With her knees at her shoulders, there was little Rose Tyler could do but lay there and take the deep, rough fucking of her Doctor. It was primal, savage and neither of them could get any closer to the other as they came together in an effort to become one.

"You're mine," Rose heard him growl again, as he thrusts became erratic. "Say it. Tell me you're mine!"

"Yours," she gasps out between thrusts and cries, her eyes nearly gold as she watched his face. With a growl, she reached up and dug her nails into the back of his neck. "Mine."

"Damn right," he grinned as he leaned over, cupping the back of her head to capture her lips. The position only allowed them to rock against each other as they kissed possessively.

Leaning back, the Doctor snarled, his face twisted into a brutal vision of savage passion as he held her hips in his large hands, sweat dripping from his temples as he slammed into her hard enough to make Rose scream out. His smile as he felt her core tighten and squeeze around his rock hard cock was that of pure victory. Never giving her a moment, if anything, he started to thrust into harder still, fucking her into the mattress.

"Rose," he panted out her name, like a prayer or a benediction and lost any rhythm he might have had as he sought to bury himself and his black jealousy between her legs.

For a moment, they minds mutually reached out for each other and melded together. Rose saw stars as she came again from the sheer presence and force of emotions folding through her. The Doctor saw nebulas being born as he emptied himself into her. Shuddering, he collapsed over her, still joined intimately. Both gulped down any air they could get as they laid there, sweat cover skinned pressed together and hearts thundering in chests. When the Doctor tried to roll off her, Rose made a sound of distress in her throat and wrapped around him.

"Don't want to crush you," he whispered softly only to feel her shake her head.

He said nothing as he slipped an arm under her shoulders and hips, rolling them both over until he was laying on his back, his Rose draped naked over him. Wetting his lips, he tried to understand what happened to them. And while he was upset for how rough he had been, he did not regret showing her this side of him. He was pretty sure she would have bruises on her shoulders and hips from his tight grips, but again, a deep primal part of him could only growl happily that she was be marked physically and his smell was all over her skin. This should keep the would-be rival at bay, he thought with a grin.

The suddenly shaking of Rose's shoulder and the strangled sound in her throat brought him out of his thoughts and horror sank into him. What had he done to his precious girl? The events played back through his mind in a completely different light now. He all but attacked her, was too rough with her. Tilting his head, he started to apologize when he caught sight of her face.

She had a smile that would rival his and was laughing softly.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked softly, cupping her cheek to make her look at him. "You okay?"

"Fantastic," Rose beamed up at him, giggling when he grinned.

"I hurt you," he tried to apologize again. "Rose, I'm so-"

"I liked it," she interrupted, easing back from him to sit up on his lap. "I like knowing you needed me so badly, you stopped thinking, Doctor. And you are cute when your jealous."

"Don't get jealous, me," the Doctor frowned mockingly at her, bucking his hips under her. "That's a human thing."

Pushing her hair from her face, Rose smirked at her Doctor and rolled her hips against him, feeling him harden again and groan at the feeling. "You. Were jealous. Can't lie to me. I felt it, Doctor."

When she mentioned the deeper connection, his smile faded as a look of wonder came into his brilliant blue eyes. Putting a hand on her lower back, he sat up. "Rose…" he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. At the time, he had reacted on instinct, needed the deeper connection to her. What he felt was humbling and terrifying. The Doctor wanted to ask about the emotions and depth he felt in her mind, but, coward every time, he couldn't do anything more than lean his forehead against hers. Since he first met her, this had become a bit of a habit of his.

Rose closed her eyes and sighed softly in content at the closeness of the Doctor and her. She hadn't been prepared for him to enter the deeper parts of her mind, nor had she been prepared for the emotional impact it would have on her. What she felt deep in his mind like that was like nothing she ever knew. The darkness that dwelled there, the anger, the rage, all seemed to fade back and accept her while she had been in there for however long the connection had lasted. And she knew he felt the same on her side. Taking a deep breath, she started to speak, knowing he was a coward when it came to his feelings.

"Doctor," she began softly. "I –"

The sudden violent jolting of the TARDIS stopped the words dead as the pair was thrown from the bed. The Doctor reacted instantly, wrapping his body against Rose, protecting her as they hit the ground hard. The two looked up as the room seem to shudder.

 _Sorry._ Came the whispered apology from the ship.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as she pulled on her bra and jumper in record time. The Doctor already had pants and jeans on, pulling a clean jumper over his head.

 _Jack._

The pair looked at each other before another violent shaking rocked their room and they tore out of the room, finishing dressing as they ran for the console room. Racing down the halls, they came upon a one Captain Jack Harkness circling the console, looking frantic.

"What did you touch?" the Doctor demanded as the human spun to face him and Rose.

"Nothing!" Jack protested as the Doctor pushed him out of the way. Wordlessly, Rose took her spot on the other side of the console, gently caressing the panel.

"WHAT HAS THE HARKNESS DONE TO UPSET TARDIS?" Thorn growled, gliding into the room.

"Why does everyone assume it was me?" Jack frowned, pouting at little at the trio. "There was just a distress call. Nothing much." Jack grunted as the Doctor elbowed him in the stomach, moving him out of the way. "Happens all the time on the high frontier. No be deal."

Rose stepped out of the way to look at the monitor while the Doctor looked over some print outs, frowning. Rose looked over at her Time Lord, "Serious this time?"

"Very," he agreed as the sound of some beeping went from a steady tone to a high pitched violent pulse. "That's not supposed to happen. You haven't done anything stupid, have you?" The Doctor accused the former Time Agent.

"Me?" Jack scoffed, offended, or at least acting like he was. "You think I don't know standard operating procedure?"

"THERE IS NO STANDARD OPERATING PROCEDURES FOR THE TARDIS, STUPID APE," Thorn growled, circling the console, watching the Time Rotor in the center.

Rose shook her head, not remembering this happening before but she supposed she shouldn't be so surprised as she laid her hand on a panel and closed her eyes. Letting the conversation, or rather the bickering between the three males. Something was off, but Rose was having a hard time speaking to the old girl.

"Shut it, all of you," Rose snapped, with a frown opening her eyes. "I can't focus."

"Someone responded to the signal," the Doctor said, ignoring the order from Rose with a little grin.

"THEN WHOEVER IT IS WILL HAVE TO GO AND HELP," Thorn stated.

"They will?" Jack asked softly.

"Bound to," the Doctor stated, leaning a hip against the consol, watching the human. "Morally obliged. They get first dibs. No one else'll bother no there's been a response, will they?"

"AUTOMATED SYSTEM SET TO BROADCAST FOR HELP," Thorn tossed in after he was satisfied that the ship was not damaged by whatever the newcomer had done.

Rose crossed her arms as she watched the color drain from Jack's handsome face the more the Doctor and Thorn talked about the signal. A little smirk curled her lips.

'You do know what happened, right?' she whispered to the Doctor's mind.

'Stupid ape touched something,' the Doctor growled back as he turned back to the print out while Thorn started in on Jack about the obligations and such.

As one, the pair turned to Jack who looked like a small child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. He looked back and forth between the two. Part of him was starting to regret accepting the offer to come on board, but Rose was beautiful and something about her pulled at him. He wanted to be closer to her, maybe repay her for what happened to her in 1941. She saved him from being touched, being touched herself. The sight of her collapsing and watching the pain spread across her beautiful face was the reason he wasn't asleep when the signal came in. When he spotted her in the crowd, the gas mask melded to her face, he thought his heart would shatter. The Doctor had barely held it together then. Jack hated to think what would have happened if she hadn't been cured.

"Signal strength has gone up 500%, probably using the last of their power," Rose commented idly, looking at the print out over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Er," Jack's voice cut in finally, looking sheepishly at the trio, "actually…"

"You didn't," the Doctor started.

"HE DID," Thorn sighed, listening to the pulsing. "THEY ARE GETTING DESPERATE NOW, DOCTOR. THEY THINK THEY ARE BEING RESCUED FROM WHATEVER GOD FORSAKEN ROCK THEY ARE STUCK ON."

Jack winced at the look on the Doctor's face, mildly convinced he was about to see a super nova up close for this, then looked at Rose who was just staring at him.

"Guess that means I'm morally obligated," Jack said softly.

"Meaning, we need to go help them," Rose grinned now, the thought of an adventure erasing her irritation at Jack for interrupting her naked time with her Doctor.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Some barren wilderness that's good for nothing," Jack muttered.

Now the Doctor smiled widely at Jack. "Earth, early twenty-first century."

The room erupted with laughter as Jack muttered glumly, "Told you so."


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** All properties of Doctor Who, Torchwood, and any affliated shows, books, comics, radio plays are owned by the BBC. This is a fan based retelling. I claim no ownership except for any original characters who may appear. Please support the official releases.

 **A/N:** So another story as begun, based on the adventures of the "Deviant Strain" which takes place after "Doctor Dances" but before "Boomtown". There are a lot of those adventures actually, between three books, which this writer highly recommends, and a series of comics. I apologize for being a day late, Thorn stole my train of thought Friday and refused to give it back.

As always, I must thank you all for reading this story and sticking with me and my delays in posting. That you still want to read, take the time to favor and/or follow is so very thrilling and humbling. Thank you all. And thank you for those who continue to leave me encouraging reviews and your thoughts on the chapters. Those make my day.

And now, one with the adventure before Thorn gets bored and steals something else of mine. Bloody Dalek.

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 36: Winter is Coming

When Rose returned to the console room with a thick winter coat for Jack, the two men were bent over the monitor and read outs, talking. Shaking her head, she smirked a little. While she knew her lover had no faith in the handsome captain he was enjoying being able to talk shop with someone who understood him. Rose, for all she knew, was still mostly clueless on how to maintenance the TARDIS or the mechanics of the signals. She was the one who just took the orders, made first contact and tended to problems.

Frowning a little, Rose let her mind drift back to that life. Problems, she thought with a scoff, problem was more like. One big problem. Somehow a hostile, unknown alien had managed to bypass the defenses of Torchwood International and threaten the Earth. Despite the numerous attempts to locate this threat, he always managed to stay a step or two ahead of them. The last mission, the ambush, before she woke up here had been because they had cornered him in those woods. Rose still had nightmares about that night, hearing someone calling out to her and the pure rage in their voice as she died. The only consolation she really had was that she would never have to play mental chess again with the threat that called himself the Valeyard.

"Signals getting weaker, Doctor," Jack's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Must be running out of power," the Doctor mutters, tapping the screen a few times before looking over the signal again.

"They must be in a bad way," Rose said as she stepped forward, handing Jack the thick winter coat and a pair of gloves. "Any chance we know who or what they are yet?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"PROBABLY LONG DEAD," Thorn decided. "BUT SINCE THE HARKNESS WAS PUSHING BUTTONS, WE MIGHT AS WELL GO CHECK. MAKE SURE THEY ARE DEAD, DEAD. NOT MOSTLY DEAD."

Three sets of eyes turned to Thorn.

"OR UNDEAD," Thorn tossed in. "UNDEAD WOULD SUCK."

"You know, if you don't want to go…" Jack started, the thought of dealing with anything that was dead and unwilling to stay that way mildly freaking him out.

"HAVE TO," Thorn pointed out.

"Morally obligated," the Doctor elbowed Jack out of the way.

"And obligation _you_ gave us, Captain," Rose grinned at him, enjoying watching him squirm.

"I'm just saying maybe we should wait to respond," Jack tried again to talk the group out of answering the signal. Something about it didn't sit well with him. Maybe it was the fact that there was no pay day for this. "The signal is repeating, on a loop. We should figure out what it is saying first."

Pulling on her own winter jacket and gloves, Rose turned to look at him over the fur lining of her hood. "It means 'Help', Jack."

A bell dinged on the console and the Doctor hit a button before making long legged strides down the ram, calling over his shoulder "You coming?"

"THAT IS WHAT SHE SAID," Thorn chuckled at his own joke as he glided out the door.

Jack frowned at the Dalek a moment before turning back to the image of the signal. He just knew that was something about it that he couldn't shake was important, despite what the Doctor seem to think. Rose looked over his shoulder, watching as well. To her, the pulses appeared to form different shapes, the spacing set and yet irregular.

"Hm," she hummed, nudging Jack to follow her out the door. "Kind of looks like Stonehenge."

As they stepped out the door, neither of them were ready for the blast of bitter cold wind that seem to cut through them like a knife. Shuddering, Rose walked over to the Doctor and took his bare hand. Jack recovered quicker than Rose did, but then again he had all terrain training thanks to the Time Agency.

"What was that about Stonehenge?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"The signal," she explained, watching as Thorn was surveying the landscape, scanning it. "It looked like it was a loop, like Jack said, but it almost looked like images that reminded me of Stonehenge. Why? Is that important?"

The Doctor just grinned that daft grin he gave when he knew something she didn't and started walking across the snow covered plain. Rose followed instantly, her hand tucked tightly in his. Jack and Thorn followed behind the pair, looking over the landscape. Jack wasn't so sure they should leave the TARDIS where she opted to park, on the edge of a cliff that over looked a stormy sea far below. The other three did not seem worried at all as they walked on, the flurry of snowflakes dancing around them in the afternoon sun.

"Isn't this interesting?" Jack commented as he caught up.

To one side of them was a thick forest. The trees were spiky, bare with icicles handing off the bare branched. It honestly reminded Jack of those haunted forests his Gran would talk about in her old bedtime stories when he was a kid. That was before he learned that monsters in the dark were real, but just not under his bed. What really caught his attention was what they were talking towards.

It was a line of stones, standing tall in the cold sunlight that was peeking through. The light made the stones glimmer and glitter slightly as if reflecting the light back.

"A STONE CIRCLE," Thorn pointed out.

The sound of a sudden roar that sounded nothing like the ocean pounding rocks below drew the groups attention. The wind kicked up forcing Rose to look away, protecting her eyes as she turned to the Doctor's shoulder. The hand holding hers squeezed a little following by the feeling of him tensing up and the firm thoughts in his mind of keeping them safe. Glancing up at the Doctor, Rose realized he was looking up, as were Thorn and Jack. Following their gaze, she saw a massive helicopter hovering above them, kicking up the snow into a fury. It moved to be level with the cliff top.

The door of it slid open suddenly and a group of uniformed men came filing out with all the efficentcy of a military unit. All of them were wearing the same thing, a khaki uniform, heavy packs, combat helmets and of course, assault rifles. Rose shifted her weight towards the Doctor as the soldiers moved to surround the group. With her free hand, Rose reached for Thorn. His gun arm was twitching, as if trying to decide his first target. At the feel of her touch, the Dalek calmed down with a growl. Jack also shifted himself back a bit. The group of time travelers effectively ringing themselves without looking like they were in a defensive position.

A man stalked from the helicopter, the one who opened the door, towards them. The Doctor stiffened a little under his leather jacket as the man approached. Behind him, the helicopter lifted away, letting the wind die down around them. Rose watched him carefully, realizing this was the man in charge of the soldiers. Without having to be told, those same soldiers all leveled their guns at them. She didn't need to hear the clicking to tell her the safeties of those deadly weapons were just disengaged. But it helped in case she or Jack thought otherwise.

"Who are you?" the man snapped at them once he was close enough. "What are you doing here?"

He was all but snarling at them. Though his face displayed nothing, Rose could easily see the pure rage in his eyes. He wanted to be there about as much as they did. The man was large, even by human standards. His bulking uniform and pack did nothing to hide the board shoulders or bulky body hidden beneath. He addressed the Doctor first, correctly assuming the Doctor was in charge of the group.

"What are you doing so close to the village?" the man demanded. "If you can even call it that."

"What would you call it?" the Doctor asked in that relaxed fashion of his.

"Community," the large man suggested in short, clipped words. "Dockyard. Institution."

"Ah," the Doctor said simply.

'He makes it sound like a madhouse,' Rose whispered, not ready to have the man's attention on her yet.

"Well, what makes you think we aren't from the village community dockyard institution?" the Doctor asked, a friendly smile on his face. "Or whatever we settle on calling it."

"You're not dressed for this climate," the soldier stated simply, eyeing the group, yet skipping over Thorn in his assessment.

"Neither are you," Jack shot back. "You aren't nearly equipped for near-Arctic warfare, are you, sir? Khakis? You stand out like a sore thumb out here. And I am willing to bet your weapons haven't been winterize either. Sir."

The man turned to Jack with narrowed, distrustful eyes. "An American. Figures."

"I'll take that as a compliment, sir," Jack grinned.

"It wasn't," the man growled back, sizing up Jack.

'He's speaking Russian, isn't he?' Rose asked the Doctor in a mental whisper.

The Doctor just gave her a tiny nod of his head as he brought the man's attention back to him. "What brings you to the Novrosk Peninsula then, Colonel?"

Rose wasn't even going to ask how in the world the Doctor knew the man's rank. He was dressed exactly like the other soldiers.

"Orders," the man growled having been reminded why he was out here in the first place.

"We can sympathize, sir," Rose ventured out. "We were pulled on short notice too, thus the improper gear and equipment. No one told us you and your team would be on sight, sir. So apologies for the inconvenience."

The Colonel turned to look at Rose for the first time properly. He swept his gaze over her, clearly assessing her before nodding once. The sound of the gun cocking brought them out of their mutual assessment of each other. The Doctor had begun to move. With his free hand, he moved in a slow smooth motion for all to see as he reached into his leather jacket and pulled out the small leather wallet holding the psychic paper. Holding it out to the wallet to the Colonel, the Doctor smiled.

"Like she said, we've got our own orders."

Watching the group suspiciously, the Colonel took the paper, nodding once at whatever he was seeing there. Handing it back to the Doctor, he grumbled "I hope you don't expect me to salute, Doctor Stewart."

"Rather you didn't," the Doctor grumbled, wondering idly why the man saw the name 'Stewart'. "Right then. This is Rose Tyler, my number two. And that's Jack Harkness, from Intelligence."

"And the… robot?"

The trio turned to look at Thorn who had been quiet the whole time and blinked.

"That is Thorn," the Doctor stated.

"He's mine, sir," Rose offered. "Experiment for field work. The AI is still a little dodgy so if it says anything weird sorry. It was programmed to emulation human speech."

Thorn turned the eye stalk to Rose and she had the strangest feeling she was being glared at for the 'it' comments. She offered him a smile as an apology.

The Colonel turned from them now and motioned to his men. The soldiers around them relaxed and lowered their weapons. Turning back to the group as the soldiers moved off to their appointed duties, the Colonel introduced himself, "I am Colonel Oleg Levin. Like you, I was sent to investigate the energy spikes and like you, no, I do not want to be here. So perhaps we can make this quick so we can all leave."

"Understood, sir," Rose spoke first. "Our briefing was questionable at best, given the readings we got. Have you and your team any idea what they could have originated from?"

"Despite what I was told," Levin spoke to Rose like an equal, "I think it is coming either from the institution or the submarines at the dock."

"Wait, what submarines?" Jack asked before he could stop himself.

"What institution? Like a scientific base?" the Doctor asked, curious.

Levin turned to look at the two men, missing completely the loud mechanical sounding sigh that came from Thorn.

"You weren't briefed at all, were you?" he asked before letting out a growl. "Figures. Frankly, I'm surprised any of you know where you are." Sighing, he turned away from them and stopped short when he saw the TARDIS standing proud, blue against the snow of the snow.

"Oh, that's ours," the Doctor grinned. "Equipment and such. We were just dumped here, like you. Not much time to prepare."

"Shambles," Levin shook his head again before eyeing the group. "Do you at least have Geiger counters on you?"

As the group moved towards the stone circle, Rose narrowed her eyes at the Doctor when he called out, "Do you think we'll need them?"

Levin had only laughed, a real laugh surprisingly, "Don't you?"

The Doctor looked sheepish as his three companions all turned to look at him.

"It's just mild background radiation, it's fine," he told them.

Rose and Thorn were already moving away toward the circle, Thorn muttering something about checking before exiting the TARDIS.

"I did check!" The Doctor shouted after them. Jack gave him a look. "I think."

Jack's jaw dropped. Without a word, he turned and walked after Rose and Thorn. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rose and Jack walked the massive stone circle, neither talking for the moment as they took in all they could about the soldiers, the man talking to the Doctor and the giant quartz stones that stood straight and proud. For Jack, he was more watching Rose than the Doctor. Sure, she was beautiful, but it was because she wasn't acting the same as she had in 1941. He was starting to suspect she had conned him twice that night. She was moving with a soldier's grace, her eyes sweeping the area, checking out the terrain, the potential opponents and escape. Jack was willing to bet his reputation with his tongue, this blonde woman beside him knew the business end of a weapon, and had used it with deadly accuracy.

For her part, Rose Tyler was half listening to the idle chatter of the soldiers as she walked the circle. Something about this screamed a warning at her to not touch anyway, or maybe it was the TARDIS. For reasons she couldn't name, this whole situation put her guard up.

"Really reminds you of Stonehenge, doesn't it?" an American accent cut through her thoughts. Turning, she watched Jack inspect one of the massive quartz. Interestingly, he seemed to get the same feeling of do not touch because his hands never left his pockets.

"Do you know of any races or civilizations that use this type of technology?" Rose asked as he rejoined her.

"Can't say I do, Rosie," Jack grinned when she wrinkled her nose at the nickname. "Crystal tech is a lot more advanced than I've personally dealt with. The Time Agency tended to shy away from involvement with those races."

"S'what I thought," Rose nodded before coming to a stop.

Near the edge of the circle there was something dark laying on the ground. Narrowing her eyes, Rose jogged over to it, her snow boots crunching the snow under foot loudly, gaining a bit of attention from one of the Russian soldiers. Noticing the lump as well, he came jogging over to meet with Rose and Jack. Upon closer inspection, they realized it was a body, possibly a young man lying on his side in the snow.

Carefully, Rose reached out to check for a pulse or possibly turn the body.

What her fingers, even through her gloves, encountered made a loud scream rip involuntarily from her.

As soon as the scream left her lips, Jack was pulling her back away from the body on the cold ground. The Russian soldier frowned a little at the reaction. Jack watched, in horrid fascination as the soldier leaned over to inspect the body before the color drained from his face. Without a word, and as fast as Rose's scream, the man turned and fled. The former Time Agent could hear the man vomiting violently just beyond the stone circle. Frowning, he looked back towards the body.

What could make a hardened soldier become so violently ill? How bad could it be to make Rosie react like that?

"What happened?" the Doctor asked as he jogged up, Levin was right behind him with a soldier at his side.

"We were told a body was found," Levin said even as his eyes located the lump on the ground, the soldier at his side nodding.

"The woman found it first, sir," the soldier explained, looking a little pale himself.

"Doctor," Levin called out.

The Time Lord paused only a moment before he turned, walking over to where Levin stood with a couple of his men. The Doctor looked over to where a soldier stood off to the side, having just relieved his stomach of its contents. Frowning a bit more fiercely, the Doctor squatted down next to the body to examine it. Next to him, Levin turned an interesting shade of pale green just for a few seconds before he was able to compose himself, swallowing back down the bile that threatened to pass his throat.

"Hard to say cause of death," the Doctor muttered, looking grim and serious as Levin had ever seen the man. "Recent from state of the clothes, but the body has all but wasted away. The clothes must have fit beforehand."

"It's like the bones are completely gone," Rose ventured in a trembling voice. She was still shaken but was coming back strong. "As if they were dissolved or something. They are just… gone."

The Doctor stood, dusting his hands and still frowning. "Yep, jellified."

Levin frowned before turning to his men, issuing orders in clipped, efficient tones. Thorn glided over to Rose's side as he had taken all the readings he would be able to get for the time being. As per the Doctor's request, Thorn had continued to monitor the transmitting signal, which had weakened since they had arrived. Jack stepped away a few steps towards the closest of the massive stones, placing a thick gloved hand against it. Thorn moved over to rest beside the former Time Agent, silent as death. Both men could almost swear for a moment, the air began to vibrate.

"What do you think, big blue?" Jack asked softly.

"THIS IS NOT A SIMPLE AS THE DOCTOR THOUGHT," Thorn replied. "UNSURPRISINGLY. YOU?"

"Twenty four stones, in a circle," Jack looks up at the stone they stood in front of, squinting his eyes as the sun glinted off it. "Varying shapes in a repeating pattern."

If Thorn thought it was important, he said nothing.

Levin had moved back over to where the Doctor and Rose were standing in quiet conversation which halted as soon as the colonel was close. Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled back over with Thorn at his side. From the look on the Russian military man's face, he had overheard Jack and Thorn talking and didn't see what the importance of the repeating pattern was. Levin was already giving the Doctor an update involving the body. Below, down the hill, Jack could see two soldiers who had been sent to the little village to collect the local police officer, someone called Barinska. From where they stood, Jack was able to see the villagers coming out to greet the soldiers. He didn't think the villagers would be too thrilled to see them anyway. After the end of the Cold War, Jack heard Levin say, the village was all but abandoned by the military and the country. The normal folk who weren't part of the military, the mechanics, the fishers, all left to rot when the submarine dock that sat at the water's edge was 'decommissioned', Levin said.

"How many subs are still here?" Rose asked, her warm brown eyes gazing down at the dockyard.

"About fifteen," Levin replied. "All with their reactors still intact. And then there are the missiles."

Jack was almost as shocked as Rose when Levin smiled at the little joke he made at the blonde.

* * *

Sofia Barinska was exactly what the Doctor expected of someone who lived out here.

Yet, there was something very off about her. Something that had Thorn excusing himself back to the TARDIS rather quickly.

"THE PEOPLE HERE ARE NOT PREPARED," Thorn told the Time Lord. "I HAVE TAKEN READINGS. I WILL REVIEW IN THE TARDIS. ROSE TYLER, IF YOU HAVE THE THING, USE IT WHEN YOU NEED TO."

The Doctor hadn't even had time to question the Dalek before he was gone. Turning to Rose, he just arched a brow in question about what Thorn had been talking about. His golden girl just smiled at him, patted his cool cheek and walked over to where Levin was talking to the police officer that was Barinska. Rather quickly after that, he noted how Rose seemed to go on defense around the woman.

'What is it? Thorn reacted similarly,' the Doctor mentally poked his woman.

'Not sure,' Rose poked back. 'Just something is off on this whole situation. I can't put my finger on it.'

The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest as Levin talked to the short tempered, clipped toned woman. She also did not appear to enjoy the way Levin was staring at her so intensely. It was rather interesting to hear the colonel ask the police woman if they had met before. Both the Time Lord and Rose caught the slight stiffening of Barinska's shoulders.

"I was here during the decommission twenty years ago," Levin clarified.

"Must have been my mother," Barinska shrugged, flicking her cigarette away from her.

"Keeping it in the family, eh?" Rose smiled over at the woman.

Barinska just stared at Rose like she was insane. "Have you looked around? What else is there?"

Instead of being chastised, Rose merely narrowed her eyes at the woman's defensive nature. That wasn't something that she found, in her experience, to be common with a people who were abandoned. In those cases, you expect resentment and even open hostility at times. This was pure defense. This woman did not want them here. Not at the stone circle, certainly not in the village, and she definitely did not want them near those docks, Rose would feel. Exchanging a glance with the Doctor, Rose shrugged it off. There would be time for a powwow later, she thought.

A few minutes later proved to be interesting for the trio when Barinska identified the body as 19 year old Pavel from the village who went missing sometime in the night. According to his parents, he had snuck out to meet a girl. The girl was missing still. Almost instantly, Levin had his men searching the woods around them for the young woman. Rose wanted to help, but the Doctor held her back. This wasn't the place and these were not the people for her to do her thing. Jack, on the other hand, all but demanded to be added to the search.

'I can't shake the feeling we are missing a piece of the puzzle here,' Rose whispered as she watched a pair of soldiers take the blanket wrapped body of Pavel and load him into the back of Barinska's jeep. A jeep that Rose learned was the only car in the village.

The Doctor watched the proceeding before he turned back to the stones, investigating them for a few moments before the radio call came in from the search team.

They had found the girl.

She was still alive.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Rose are Red, Thorn is Blue, I still don't own. So please don't sue. This is merely the work of a deranged mind. Pay no attention to the lunatic behind the currents.

 **A/N:** Many thanks to all my readers, and welcome to the newest readers who have decided to follow and favor this story. It means so much and it makes me so happy to know that so many are enjoying. I know I say this every week, but I never want anyone to think that I don't appreciate the time they take out to read this, to leave me a review or to do something as simple as click the "Favorite" button.

Thank you.

And now... on with the show!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 37: Zombies, Aliens, Blobs, oh my!

There were bad days.

Then there were **bad** days.

Or in this case, nights. Last four hours of life. Whatever you want to call it, it was turning out worse than Rose Tyler had ever imagined whatever this situation had been could even possibly become. It was like nearly every horror movie she had ever watched with Mickey or video game he played, plus their missions with Torchwood all rolled into one terribly bad night. And the worst part of all this?

She didn't even have a gun or a weapon that was effective against zombies on her!

For the first time in her rather lengthy existence, Rose was in agreement with Jack over the effectiveness of a sonic screwdriver.

Then there was the icing on the cake, of course. Due to some kind of interference in the atmosphere, Rose couldn't even contact Thorn or anyone else for help. Of course, this happened. And whenever she attempted to contact the Doctor, it was like she was bouncing off a wall of some nature. Which really irriated her.

So, now Rose Tyler, Defender of Earth and former Torchwood Field Commander, Captain to the infamous Monster Squad, was driving a beat up, old jeep as fast as it could go, in heavy fog, through a dense woods, while attempting to stay ahead of a broken, murderous zombie that was named Sofia Barinska. All while trying to figure out what the hell the crazy woman was ranting about, what in the name of the TARDIS was that blue light thing she saw in the foggy woods, and where the life sucking stone circle played into the whole situation. Well, in retrospect, Rose did not know if Barinska was a zombie or just really, really fucking resistant.

After all, Rose not only threw her off the hood of the Jeep at high speeds, the blonde also ran the woman over while fleeing to get back to the institution where the Doctor was.

Gripping the hand brake, Rose pulled up sharply as she jerked the wheel, sending the Jeep into a drift around a corner, gravel flying as the tires grip the ground. As soon as she was through the turn, with expert movements, she sent the car flying forward through the fog. Her mind was a whirlwind, going over everything that happened since she and Barinska and her reached the town. They had to tell the boy, Pavel, father that his son was found dead. Then they stopped at the police station which doubled as the crazy woman's home, before they headed to the Inn. No other name, just the Inn. The warmest place in town, according to Barinska.

There Rose met the town, literally, everyone with the exception of the girl they found still alive but drained so completely that she was mindless' parents and Pavel's parents. Doing what Rose Tyler does best, she started drinking with them and asking questions. She learned that death was nothing new to these hard people and while they would mourn the life of one so young, it would not faze them in the end. They would continue to move and go about life because that was all there was for them. When she Rose started asking a few more pointed questions about the nature of the death and the stones, she was taken to speak with a man named Geogri.

Taking another dangerous curve in the dark fog at high speeds, Rose thought back to the old man. The blind old man who could see things as they happened far away from the village, and it was him that was the first to mention that they were not alone on this peninsula. Oh what Rose would have given at that moment to get a hold of the Doctor to warn him, she mused as she through the hand grip as she went into another skip, drifting the tired old vehicle in ways it had never been driven. The worst part of it all was the fact it was only the first of many deaths she knew. How many of Levin's team was already dead at the hands of whatever was making that wet scraping sound with the blue light she saw, Rose thought as she tightened her lips.

The old Jeep groaned to a stop as it stopped around the back of the Police Station. Something in her gut told the blonde Gallifreyan that she would likely find a few, if not most of her answers here. And having learned a long time ago to trust her gut, here she was, climbing out of the Jeep into the cold Russian night and walking to the house of the woman who, not twenty minutes ago, had tried to kill her. A smirk graced full lips as Rose kicked the locked door open. Barinska had certainly been surprised when the quartz stones had all but rejected Rose's life force.

"At least I know who killed that poor kid," Rose muttered to no one as she walked into the dark kitchen.

Looking around, Rose frowned at how empty ultimately the area was. It was barely furnished. No table, no chairs. It reminded her of John's flat. Moving from the kitchen into the living room, once again, Rose was struck at how sparsely the area was furnished. But the layer of dust and thick curtains told the story of someone who lived here, for a very long time. Someone who just couldn't be bothered with the things needed for day to day living. Which to the field agent in Rose spoke volumes of the type of woman Barinska is, again finding it odd the parallels to John from the other universe and time. As Rose made her way as quietly as possible, the old wooden floor creaking under her boots, she found herself ideally wondering two things: One being, why she didn't just sonic the door open instead of breaking it, and two, whether or not she would be meeting John in this timeline again.

Honestly, the first question was a bit of a rhetorical one. She knew exactly why she kicked it, because she hadn't been able to land a damn blow in her brief scuffle on Barinska.

Heading up a darkened staircase tucked neatly into the corner of the room, near what looked to be the door that led into the main station that was on the front of the house. Stopping a moment, Rose pulled out her sonic and messed with the locks, jamming them. Just in case, she told herself. She highly doubted that Sofia Barinska was still alive after being hit with a car twice _and_ in contact with the stones. Still, no reason to take any chances, Jack would say.

She wondered whatever became of Jack and the two soldiers that had been with him. Last she saw the con man, he had come running after she screamed again. Twice in less than six hours, she thought in disgust at herself. They found another body, but this man was dead like Pavel had been. That was when the trouble really set in. Moving up the stairs, Rose cringed every time there step under her foot creaked loudly. The second floor of the house was not much better than the first. No additional furniture in the short hallway that had three doors and a window at the end.

Checking the first two doors, Rose found a bedroom that at least looked lived in, no dust in there. And she located the loo. The third door lead to a spare bedroom that made Rose Tyler stop dead in her tracks. The room itself was completely bare except for what looked like a frankensteined piece of machinery that was a cross between a dentist chair, a dome hair dryer and pipes everywhere. Whatever this was for, Rose was certain it was not a good thing. Easing out of the room, she noticed the pipes that ran to the machine in question came out into the hall through a cutting in the wall before traveling downstairs.

Following the pipes, determined to find where they went, she headed back downstairs. Frowning, the pipes seemed to run to the kitchen before vanishing under the stairs. Looking around, she found a hidden door, thanks to the sonic. Taking a deep breath, Rose turned and grabbed a knife from the kitchen block, one of the only things in that barren house before turning back to the hidden door. Lifting the pink tipped sonic, she popped the hidden door open and sighs.

A dark passage way that led downwards. Of course, it was. Now all she needed was a zombie or two and this whole situation would just be pear shaped, she thought with a growl. She really was going to slap Jack over this, if they lived through this. Stepping inside, she froze at the sound of someone trying to open the front door. Turning, wide brown eyes flashed gold a moment before she ducked into the passage and soniced the door close behind her. Backing up down the stairs to the bottom, she gripped the knife tightly in one hand, sonic screwdriver in the other as she listened as someone kicked the door open with a groan of pain. Idly, Rose reflected, hiding in the basement from a potential killer was something she used to laugh at the movies able. And yet, here she was, listening as someone limped heavily into the living room.

Breath held, she listened as the limping heaving steps traveled to the kitchen.

"So, she has been here," breathed the muffle voice at the top of the stairs of Sofia Barinska. How was that even possible!?

Rose listened as Barinska limped to the open back door and closed it before moving back to the secret door. A loud thump sounded and Rose saw the door swing open and the shadow of her possible killer peeked in.

"Are you down there, Rose? Have you seen it already?" Barinska called out in a weary voice. "Stay put. I'll be right with you as soon as I'm finished repairing the damage you did, you little fucking bitch."

Rose didn't even wait. She suddenly knew what the damned machine was for. Turning, the blonde time traveler fled further down the stairs as the door swung shut behind her. She didn't need to see to hear the machine start humming, it seemed to echo in the caves as Rose made her way blindly further down. Somehow, she expected to hit a dead end by now, and yet, she was still going. Ahead of her, she smelled something off. Not Earthen, like she would expect in the obvious tunnel she was now in, that was the basement of Barinska's home. No, it was like the stones on the hill. There was something else, she thought as she ran forward. A whispering in her mind, yet it was unintelligible and she couldn't make any sense from it.

Something down here was mildly telepathic, she surmised as she paused a moment. Something was talking. It was ebbing and flowing, strong then soft. There was a sharp spike at one point that made her a little dizzy before she blocked it out completely. She had gotten so used to the Doctor and the TARDIS in her mind, she forgot what it was like around other telepaths. Reaching out, she felt what seemed like a light switch. Figuring that Barinska already knew she was down here, Rose flipped the light one and the breath caught in her throat.

She was in a massive cavern of some kind.

Just ahead, she noted an opening so she ventured forward. Was this all under the village, she half wondered as she moved through the arch into another cavernous room, but unlike the one she had come from, this was bright. A little shiny almost with other arched ways into other rooms. Frowning again, Rose lifted her sonic and took readings. She almost couldn't believe what it was she was getting. Moving forward into another room, she closed her eyes. It was like a control room of some nature. Complete with captain's chair and skeletal dead body. Around the room, she noted at least four other bodies, likely the original crew, and same race as the poor captain.

Walking into another room, Rose was brought up short at the sight of a different sized and origin body. It was humanoid, like the ones in the other room, but different. And unlike the crew, these six bodies, were covered in sheets, laying out in a neat row on the floor.

"How I wish I could say this is impossible," Rose breathed out softly.

"Would be nice," a female voice behind her said smugly. "Wouldn't it?"

Spinning around, Rose had almost no time to react to a freshly healed and fully revived Barinska lunging at her with a serrated bread knife in her hand. Once again the Russian woman underestimated the blonde as Rose reaction purely on muscle memory. Ducking her head, she caught Barinska in the stomach and flipped her over. Not even waiting, Rose took off running out of the room.

She had been joking about the zombies!

* * *

Jack Harkness was having a really bad time of it.

He had had some whoppers. Hell, he had been sentenced to death at least five different times. He thought a bad night was when he was stuck on a Chula warship with a World War II German bomb on board about to explode.

This. Was. Worse.

How the Hell was he suppose to know about murderous seaweed blob monster that apparently hunted down people and stripped them of their lives, turning their very bodies into a gelatinous mess? And the fact there was more than one!?

Oh yes, this was much worse.

To make matters worse, he lost track of Rosie, which Jack was almost certain was a death sentence on its own somehow. The two soldiers he had ventured into the last running diesel sub to fix so the town could have heat had turned out to be a trap but the two blobby seaweed things. One of the two men were caught by the monsters, Jack was certain that man's screams would haunt him for a long time to come. He and the other soldier, a man called Sergeyev, had managed to get away from the blobs for a moment while they had been… occupied.

As Jack swam through the black ice water of the waters surrounding the subs, heading towards a light, he was convinced he was dying. The water was leeching all his warmth, his life, and all Rosie and the Doctor will find is a good looking, blue lipped corpse of Captain Jack Harkness, trapped under the ice. All because he had to act the hero without thinking! All because he wanted to save Sergeyev's life from those things that killed his friend, killed Pavel, and nearly killed Valerie. But to swim out a torpedo tube to escape them and the sub? Not likely his best thought through plan.

Breaking the surface of the water, his lungs burning from the strain of how long he had been holding his breath. Gasping and swallowing down as much air as he could get, he struggled to the shore and the light while shaking like a leaf in the wind. Holy shit, he was **cold**. Someone was shouting at him as he slumped against hard stone.

"Jack!"

It was official, Rose Tyler was his personal goddess, angel, savor, whatever you wanted to call the blonde bombshell. A warm jacket wrapped around his shoulders, followed by her trying to lift him up and lean him against her body for added warmth. Oh yes, she was his favorite girl of all time and space, now until eternity, he thought sluggishly.

She was talking at him rapidly, unfortunately his iced over brain was struggling to keep up with him. He felt her hands moving at his waist band and for half a second a stupid grin lit up his handsome face, thinking he was about to get lucky with the Doctor's… girl. Oh, that's a bad thought, he groan internally. All that changed the second he felt her remove something from his waist band and the sharp crack of a gunshot snapped his out of his hypothermia induced daze. Rose had released him slightly, one arms supporting him with surprising strength. The other arm was extended and Jack had to blink as two more sharp cracks of the gun in her hand fired.

Rose Tyler did not blink once as she fired three shots into the shoulders and leg of a knife wielding Sofia Barinska.

"Next shot goes between the eyes, bitch," Rose warned in perfect Russian. "Wonder how well you will recover with your brains on the wall behind you."

This was not the Rose Tyler he knew. Not even a little bit. The Rosie he knew didn't use a gun and didn't causally threaten to kill someone with eyes like molten gold and a voice colder than the ice that covered the bay outside the underground cavern he just now realized he was in.

His Rosie also did have mild cuts on her face or a butcher knife tucked into her belt, like she had been in a rather nasty knife fight before now. Looking over at Barinska, Jack couldn't help but grin as he noted the multiple stabs and cuts on the other woman, who was still moving around like it was just a series of paper cuts. But Rosie's warning, and with it confirming his silent suspicions about her, Barinska seemed to rethink her plan of attack. Slowly the Russian woman spat out a string of curses at Rose before backing away. All too soon, the bleeding woman was gone and they were alone…

Alone with an alien fucking spacecraft made of quartz!?

"Are you fucking serious?" Jack gaped up at the ship.

Rose just grinned. "As the dead," she laughed a little. "Come on. Let's get you warmed up."

"Warmed up, good plan, like it," Jack grinned back at her, his teeth chattering as his body reminded him he was on the verge of freezing to death.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" Rose asked as she sat him down in the captain's chair.

The look he gave her after watching her just push the body out of the way made her lips twitch. "I did give it a good try, Rosie," Jack tried to rally back, the shaking worse than before.

Disappearing from the room a moment, she returned with what almost looked like a massive alien first aid kit. Opening it up, she rummaged through it while explaining to Jack what she learned up in the village and what happened between her and Barinska. As she talked, she stood and took her jacket off him before shoving two packets into his hands and a blanket around him. She resettled the jacket over his shoulders and turned back to the box.

"Can you read that?" Jack asked, the shivering subsiding by this time. And oh the packets were warming very nicely. "Heating packs?"

"Yes, and yes," Rose murmured softly, repacking the case up and turning to Jack. "Have you heard from the Doctor?"

Shaking his head, Jack sighed "Tried and nothing at all. Hell I couldn't even contact the rest of Levin's guys that were checking the subs with me."

"Likely they are dead," Rose sighed, leaning a hip against the control panel. "There is something that is causing massive amounts of interference. I just can't tell what is causing it. Any guesses?"

Jack watched Rose as she kept a scan of the room up. She seemed so at home amongst the tech here, and yet she was completely human, 21st century Earth if he was right, something was off here. This was a different side of her he was seeing, collected and in charge. Not the woman he rescued from a barrage balloon during the London Blitz.

"I think you would likely know better than me," he leaned back in the chair, handing her jacket back over to her. Wordlessly, she waited for him to continue as she slipped back into it. He looked much better now, so she wasn't going to complain. "I think you are more than you seem. I thought so before, the way you carry yourself, the way you look at things. You aren't just a 'shop girl' are you, Rose Tyler?"

His answer was a tongue touched grin and a brief flash of golden eyes. "Spoilers, Jack."

For a moment, he thought to push the issue. Then he saw the gun still easily in her reach. How effortlessly she had fired off three rounds at Barinska then spoke like she was talking about the weather. With a little chuckle, he thought about himself and what he still hadn't shared, nor would he if it could be avoided. If he had an option, the Doctor and Rose would never learn about _that_.

"I thought the Doctor was against killing?" Jack asked as he stood now, shoving the packets into his jacket pockets and putting it back on.

"He does," Rose answered, walking towards another room. "Me? Not as much. Depends on the situation. Everyone deserves a chance, Jack."

Jack followed Rose into the other room and stopped, blinking. She looked back at him and sighed.

"Any ideas here? I am fresh out," she ran a hand through her thick hair and sighed. "Humanoid, mostly, from the look of the bodies, but there are two different species at least here. And I have no idea the origin of the ship."

"Not familiar with crystal tech myself," Jack mumbled as he squatted to get a look at the six bodies under the blankets. "Most races that use it are really gun shy that are known. And are you sure about the species thing, Rosie? Look at this."

Moving around to the other side, she looked over the body. To hear, it looked like something that was patched together from at least three different things. Shaking her head, she stood up straight. "We need to get to the Doctor and tell him what we found."

"Know where he is?"

"Last I saw him he was at the institution with Levin," Rose nodded.

The sharp crack of a gunshot, made her an Jack roll away from the bodies and take cover.

"Still in here, little kitten?" Barinska's voice rang out. "Have you figured it out yet? If not, no matter. You and that man will die like the rest. And we will live forever!"

"Bitch!" Rose spat out, looking over at Jack as she lifted the gun.

Jack shook his head and motioned for Rose to keep talking, while he peeked out. So Rose started taunted Barinska, asking her questions and in general annoying the other woman in a way she learned when she was younger by a certain former Time Agent she knew then. Jack was able to see where Barinska had seated herself. He was counting the bullets she kept firing in his blonde companion's direction. Mentally, he was grinned at the little jabs Rose was getting in.

Click.

Click, click.

Barinska's gun was finally out of bullets. Jack motioned for Rose and the two rushed the Russian woman, who was still bloody and wounded from the three shots she took from Rose's gun earlier. She dropped the gun and pulled the knife. Rose dropped suddenly and slide across the floor, distracting Barinska long enough to Jack to get his hands on her and literally throw the woman across the threshold and into the room with the six odd bodies. Rose flipped to her feet and ran back over to Jack, having slide between Barinska's legs, and helped him shut the door, locking it with the sonic in her pocket.

"Seriously? You too?" Jack groaned, seeing the little tool.

"Not all of us rely on Blaster, you know," she teased.

Banging on the door stopped the rest of the banter as the two raced out of the ship.

* * *

Thorn was not amused.

Snow was one thing. But fog as well?

Could this planet get any worse, he thought with a growl. He has spent nearly an hour trying to raise Rose on the communication device he had made her. It fit with her watch and was mostly hidden. It allowed him and her to have a direct link. He had made it shortly before the trip to the Blitz, which was much better on telly he would like to point out, but hadn't been able to make sure his charge had it before that bloody Harkness man landed them here. Here, in likely the worst place in the universe, Thorn fumed as he hovered over the snow, following a signal that was faint, but TARDIS said it was the Doctor.

And Thorn knew, find the Doctor, find Rose Tyler.

Unless she got herself into some kind of trouble.

Or they were separated. Again. Because the Doctor got into some kind of trouble.

Or they were in jail again, which was still a possibility.

For the past four hours, Thorn had watched the signal fluctuate, getting steadily stronger. Then the interference started, and as the signal became stronger, so did the interference. Which meant that the signal was the one causing the interference, which meant it was coming from the ship that scans said was directly under the village. Having this information in hand, so to speak, the TARDIS and Thorn tried to see if they could disrupt it with no success.

So of course, now here he was, moving through this Bad Wolf forbidden land, in fog that was like soup, towards a building Thorn was starting to think didn't exist, to find the Doctor and Rose Tyler and tell them what he found. All while hoping Rose Tyler had not found trouble and he would not be forced to ask permission to shoot things.

The sound of something wet and heavy caused the Dalek to pause his internal ranting and listen.

Inside the armor, Thorn was taking in the readings of the immediate area.

No life forms were being detected. So what the blazes was that sound? It was like a clump of seaweed being dragged over gravel. It was all… splush-y sounding. Turning the eye stalk, Thorn looked around his immediate area. Nothing to see. No duh, it was foggy, he grumbled in his casing.

"AAAAARRRHHH!" Thorn yelled out as something suddenly slapped over the eye talked.

The sensors inside the armor were going crazy as something, like tendrils of some nature, were wrapping themselves around the outer shell. There was a little creaking sound as whatever it was started to squeeze. Then, as sudden as it started, it stopped. The vine like wrappings fell away and that was when Thorn got a look at what it was that attacked him.

To call it a blob might be generous. It was tall, taller than most men, and the Doctor, Thorn had to throw in there. There was a light blue light that seem to serve as an eye and the whole of the creature looked like to had been dragging through a kelp forest before it made land fall.

Thorn could only guess at how bad the thing smelled.

Oddly, as it moved away from him, there was still no signs of life in the area. So whatever that thing was, it wasn't alive. Which ment….

"EXTERMINATE!" Thorn couldn't help himself from yelling that out as he fired at the thing.

It lit up for a moment before melting. It literally melted.

"TAKE THAT," Thorn huffed before turning away and continuing on his trek, never once looking back at the jelly like goo that was once his attack. "NOOB."

Much to Thorn disappointment, nothing else attempted to attack him and do whatever that blob thing with the blue light had tried to do. It made the remaining trek through the soup like fog even more boring and horrible than it needed to be. When he did get to the main gates, he had to then deal with stupid humans and their guns.

"I AM THE… CONSTRUCT OF ROSE TYLER," Thorn informed them, disgust in his voice going right over the soldiers' head. "I SEEK THE DOCTOR. HE IS HERE. LET ME IN."

The soldiers literally started talking it out amongst themselves. If Thorn had feet, he knew he would be tapping one impatiently.

"LOOK, DISCUSSIONS CAN WAIT," Thorn told them. "INSIDE. WHERE IT IS WARMER. AND THE DOCTOR IS. OR I CAN JUST GO IN AND YOU TWO CAN KEEP CHATTING AWAY LIKE NAGGING NANCYS."

That apparently was the wrong thing to say as the two men started shouting orders at him. Really? Shouting orders at a Dalek? Thorn was now convinced that intelligence was not a requirement for soldiers here.

A sound behind him caused Thorn to turn. A light was coming up the road to the gate. Because the color of the light was a sick yellow, Thorn did not feel worried. Until he saw the grave digger. Then he was a bit worried.

"WHY IS A GRAVE DIGGER NEEDED?" He asked loudly. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Moving aside, the Dalek watched as it just kept right on going pass. And sitting on the side of the morbid machine was the Doctor. And some other man that Thorn did not know, nor really care to know. The Doctor arched a brow at the sight of the Dalek in all his TARDIS blue glory resting next to the gate. Giving the two soldiers a wide grin that made Thorn groan, knowing that expression all too well, the grave digger, it's three passengers, Thorn trailing behind, made their way through the main gate.

And the secondary security gate.

What were they trying to keep in? Or out?

Thorn kept his scans up, not really sure what to make of the scientists he was introduced to. Something about them seemed off to him. Not in the normal 'it's a human, therefore it is broken' kind of off. It was something else. Something was throwing his readings all off the charts and he didn't like it.

He equally was not happy when the Doctor admitted to him that he had no idea where Rose was right now.

"WE ARE NOT AMUSED, DUMBO," Thorn sniffed and glided by a glaring Doctor.

"What is with you and the ears, mate?" the Time Lord grumbled, following into the designated meeting room.

* * *

The Doctor was fairly certain this situation could not get worse.

But this was the Doctor and he knew better. If he actually thought that, he just knew the Universe would smile at him and say "Hold my beer."

As it stood, the situation was getting there faster than even the Time Lord extraordinary every thought it would. Thorn's presence only confirmed much of what he already suspected. However, he was unable to make a move quite yet as all players on the board had yet to reveal themselves. The Doctor watched as Thorn stared in the direction of the strange center of the complex. The Doctor had noticed when he first got there how the center of the institution was completely blocked off from all directions. It was like there was a solid cement block they build around.

Thorn's fascination in the area only confirmed a few more suspicions.

As Colonel Levin called what was left of his men into the lecture hall of the institution. Several of his soldiers carried out varying boxes, all of them ignoring Thorn as he sat to the side in silence. The Doctor moved to lean against the wall as the humans worked. Levin had been correct, this would be a prime place to gather everyone today to have this conversation. Thankfully, the Time Lord thought, that one of the groups they had sent out earlier in the afternoon to check on the subs had returned once they realized they had lost radio contact.

"DOCTOR," Thorn finally spoke as the scientists were filtering into the lecture hall, followed by the soldiers. "WHERE IS-"

"Not sure," the Doctor interrupted with a frown, moving to sit sideways in a chair.

He hadn't heard from Jack in hours. It wasn't that he was worried, but concerned was starting to rise to the top of the list.

The emptiness in his mind was more worrisome than the lack of contact from his newest companion.

He wasn't sure where Rose was. Or if she was still alive.

Within the Doctor, a certain darkness began to stir at the thought of his brilliant golden girl having been snuffed out. He had killed other races for far less acts against her. What would he do to these people if their actions had gotten her killed? The dark instincts of the ancient Time Lords growled at the thought. The Doctor was forced to shut it way to focus on the group assembled.

"You have taken over my institute, Colonel," raged one of the scientist, a man name called Klebanov. According to the orders, he was the name in charge around here. Had been, the Doctor learned, for longer than any written record that the office man, Alex Minin, had.

"You fill it with your troops," Klebanov continued on a snarl, gaining Thorn's attention, "encouraged Minin of his bureaucratic fantasies, lost contact with you men! And now, I find that you invited some old workman from the village in for drinks!"

The Doctor watched, interested in how Levin would take this bluster from the stupid ape that was no more a scientist than the Doctor was a human male.

"The blackout is a temporary phenomenon caused by the weather," Levin stated calmly with a raised brow at Klebanov. "I have Minin cross-checking the supplies for me. Would be a good idea, I would think, to know what equipment and facilities we have available, don't you agree? As for the old man…"

"That was me," the Doctor chimed in with a charming grin. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Thorn was now focused on Klebanov. "That's Pavel Vahlen's father. You know, the parent of the boy whose body we brought this afternoon. He wanted to see his son and I certainly wasn't about to tell him no because it might give some officious director and ulcer or worse."

"IT IS NOT THE WEATHER," Thorn chimed in suddenly, making the scientists in the room who hadn't met Thorn jump.

"Excuse me?" Levin asked, turning towards Thorn.

"The radio problem," the Doctor grinned more, like a kid with a secret. "Like Thorn said, it's not the weather. It's the stones."

"THEY ARE MADE OF A QUARTZ-LIKE MATERIAL," Thorn offered, ignoring the look of shock that he was able to hold a conversation like this. "THE STONES RESONATE, LIKE CRYSTALS."

One of the scientists, a woman stepped forward nodding.

"That's right," she put in. "The Doctor thinks it's powerful enough to cause transmission issues or interference."

Klebanov snorted, "Rubbish! All of this. Waste of time. If this were the case, we'd have had problems like this before now!"

Slowly, the Doctor and Thorn turned to the irate man.

"You have, though," the Doctor said slowly. "All in the logs, it is. Alex and I found them. Most interesting part is they tend to coincide with the deaths. Oh, yes about that," the Doctor stood and rolled his shoulders under his jacket. "These deaths aren't new either. Now, if we are all done here, I've got some things to do. So's everyone else, I reckon."

"Is that so?" Klebanov sneer.

The Doctor held his hand up, stopped Thorn as the Dalek suddenly started to move forward. With a shake of his head, Thorn backed down. But neither alien looked away from Klebanov.

"This is," the Doctor wasn't smiling now. "Colonel Levin needs to organize patrols. Something nasty is out there, Thorn here saw it and we need to know exactly what it is, and where it is. Boris and Catherine," the Doctor nodded to the two scientists which made up the rest of the institution's staff, "need to continue to analyze the rock sample I brought with me and see if they can reverse the jamming. Alex, Thorn and I have some more investigations to do. And I need to find Rose and Jack."

"AS FOR YOU," Thorn put out there to Klebanov, "YOU CAN FIND SOMETHING TO DO, I AM S'POSE. SOMETHING IMPORTANT AND NOT IN THE WAY."

"Thorn," the Doctor warned.

The rest of the group left quietly, some a little slower to see if the director would say something to the construct or if the Doctor would make it apologize. Seeing no sign of either happened, mostly because Klebanov stomped out in a huff, his face red. Thorn let out a bark of mechanical laughter before being hushed again. After that tension was gone, the Doctor spoke to Alex about the director. A few more suspicions confirmed, learned that Klebanov did not even have a file here.

"He is older than he looks," Alex Minin told the two aliens.

"Aren't we all," the Doctor mumbled, Thorn giving a sound of agreement.

The Doctor listened as Thorn asked a few questions, and got his answers. The Time Lord knew something more was at work, the numbers never lied and they were circling in his mind. The same answer every time. With a frown, he asked the one factor that until now had made no sense to him.

"Alex," the Doctor asked suddenly. "Why do people keep mentioning monkeys around you exactly?"

"Oh, you heard about that?" the old former political officer sighed. "Not surprised. Wish I never asked about that, honestly. Seemed important at the time, though I am not sure why exactly."

"YEAH?" Thorn seemed genuinely interested in this story.

"It was all before I got here, you see," Alex stated, leading the two to the storage room where all the old files were housed. "But there was paperwork, filed away and work orders. Everything for six simians to be shipped out. Papers were signed, dated and stamped. Shipment was signed off on at the docks. Yet no one knew anything about the shipment. Or what happened to them."

"THAT IS JUST WEIRD," Thorn grumped making Alex laugh.

"Don't I know, friend."

Alex spoke at ease with Thorn, which impressed the Doctor. Thorn wasn't the easiest to get on with and he had a lingering hatred of scientists, thanks to Van Statton. Yet, here he was, talking with this human pencil pusher like they were old friends. Alex seemed to find Thorn interesting, asking a few questions in return, amazed at the level of intelligence the Dalek had. The Doctor briefly wondered how the man would handle knowing Thorn wasn't an artificial intelligence but a living breathing alien in an armored suit?

Well, there was a very high chance the Doctor would get to see that answer before too much longer.

Entering the storage room, the Doctor blinked twice.

"WHAT A DUMP," Thorn vocalized the thoughts before they had finished forming.

"I know," Alex chuckled as he moved into the room.

Rows and rows of file boxes, stacked against the walls, on metal rack shelves. All dated and filed away, just waiting to be looked at again by some future person. Thorn snorted loudly as he glided into the room.

The Dalek froze.

The Doctor watched as Thorn turned to look towards a wall. Moving up beside him, the Doctor stared hard with intense blue eyes, trying to see what it was that put the Dalek protector on edge. Alex did not seem to noticed the pair stop as he kept chatting about the paperwork, the based and the number of personnel files that were kept in here from over the years.

A sound stopped him talking.

It was like something scrapping against the ground and squeaky hinges trying to move after having been stationary for too long. Against one of the walls, a stack of boxes budged a little, like something was pushing on it from behind. Thorn did not hesitate as he moved forward. The plunger looking arm started grabbing box after box and moving them. The Doctor and Alex moved over to help him. As the boxes came down, a door was slowly revealed, hidden away behind the stacks.

And someone was trying to push it own from the other side.

A sudden surge in his mind told the Doctor who it was. His movements became a little more frantic as he moved the boxes faster. Grabbing the door that had been opened about two inches, the Time Lord heaved and pulled with all his strength. The door popped open.

And the Doctor hauled an excited, yet exhausted Rose Tyler into his arms.

"You will never believe what we found, Doc, Thorn," Jack grinned at them, a little out of breath.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright infringement was intended. This is the work of a purely deranged mind who has a strong dislike for Moffat and seeks to correct the wrongs he committed against my favorite Doctor. I own nothing.

 **A/N:** A warm thank you goes to **LadyHopeOfGallifrey** , and **Shadow Eclipse** for taking the time out to leave me encouraging reviews. Glad I am able to thrill you with my story. Another thank you and welcome goes to my newest followers and those who favored "Once More With Feeling".

Last but not least, much love to all of you who take the time out to read and enjoy this little story that is taking on a life of its own. I hope to continue to entertain and play with emotions.

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 38: The Deviant … what?

"You found the secret tunnel that leads to the spaceship from the institution?" the Doctor grinned cheekily at Jack and Rose, keeping the blonde tightly at his side. "Fantastic!"

"SECRET TUNNEL, SECRET TUNNEL," Thorn randomly started singing, gaining a more than a few odd looks. "WHAT?"

Shaking her head a little, Rose grinned a little before looking up at the Doctor, opting to ignore Thorn for the moment.

"That too," she nodded, "also learned that Sofia Barinska has a machine in her house that is drawing power off the ship to keep her young and healthy. Making her a lot older than she looks and she has a passage from her house to the ship as well. Oh, and she tried to kill me."

The Doctor blinked at the last part, "pardon?"

"I learned firsthand that there are these seaweed wrapped blob like things that bullets have no effect on are likely the thing that attacked Pavel and Valeria last night," Jack added on. "They don't seem to have eyes nor are sight oriented, but their hearing is top notch. Also, they use tendrils of seaweed as feelers to locate their targets."

"ONE OF THOSE ATTACKED ME ON THE WAY HERE," Thorn told Jack. "THEY ARE NOT IMMUNE TO MY LEVEL. MAYBE HIGH ITEM LEVEL IS NEEDED?"

"Thorn," the Doctor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"YES, DOCTOR?"

"Shut it."

"BUGGER."

"Excuse me," Alex broke in, looking more than a little uneasy as well as confused. "What do you all mean 'spaceship'?"

"You know, space ship," the Doctor said like that explained anything. Seeing the look of confusion on Alex Minin's face, he mimicked a spaceship, including sounds, with his free hand. Poor Alex looked even more confused than before. "You know, like in _Star Trek_?"

Rolling her eyes, Rose tried. "What the Doctor is talking about is a ship that crashed here long before anyone came to live here. It's down in that cave and it came from space, piloted by a crew that is not of Earth. But the ship itself is still here."

"Complete with a murderous, zombie policewoman, free of charge," Jack grinned, leaning against the open door frame.

"Knife wielding, murderous, gun toting zombie policewoman," Rose corrected with a little smirk.

"Assuming you are talking about Barinska," the Doctor asked while Alex tried to process all this, "how is she a zombie exactly? I get the machine, I suspected as much, but…"

"Well when she was thrown off the hood of a Jeep, hit by said Jeep twice," Rose stated plainly, "managed to walk back to her house to heal herself, then came after me with a knife and was shot three times and still moved like it was nothing."

Alex blinked at the group, the color draining from his face.

"Oh and Jack," the Doctor looked over at the American accented time traveler, "that thing you saw? Those were the remotes sent out by the ship."

"Fantastic," Rose groaned. "I would ask could this get any worse, but I know, I know there is still more to come."

"AND YOU JINXED US, ROSE TYLER," Thorn groaned.

"That happen to you guys a lot?" Jack asked, curious.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA," Thorn answered.

Clapping his hands loudly, the Doctor glared at Jack and Thorn before grinning wildly. The loud sound made everyone jump at the suddenness. Once that was done, the Doctor took Rose's hand again, internally sighing in pleasure. He was finally able to feel her in his mind again. The last few hours had been so quiet, so empty, it almost made him wonder what it would have been like if she wasn't as telepathic as she was. How maddening would the silence in his head become? Like a heavy weight to always remind him of his crime, his guilt, he thought.

"Okay, people," Jack pushed off the door frame, addressing the little group, "I suggest a three-pronged maneuver. Somehow we need to deal with the ship, the stone circle and those blobby remote things. Order is irrelevant at this point in time."

The Doctor nodded, his mind working in the same direction as Jack's had suggested, the only problem he was noticing is this wasn't going to be as cut and dry and they would have liked. Someone has been messing about with the ship and the stones. Add to that the remotes were now killing people for the energy the ship was requiring which was off as well, leading to the conclusion that someone has been, and had been, mucking about with the system. "Monkey business," the Doctor muttered quietly.

"Oh, speaking of…" Rose started only to be cut off by the Doctor placing a finger against her lips and winking at her.

"Alex," the Time Lord turned to address the man, "I need you to go find Colonel Levin. Tell him that any men he had out in the field are likely dead, blobbed, by now. He should forget them for now. Then, bring him down to the ship. We will meet him there."

"Hold on," Alex held up his hand, looking like the world had fallen out from under his feet, "You are telling me there is a real space ship down that hall? And you want me to tell the Colonel there is a _real_ space ship under the town? I don't think he will believe me. Hell, _I_ barely believe all this."

"Trust me," Jack grinned, "when he sees this, he'll believe it."

"And this thing has been hidden behind this door the whole time?" Alex asked, trying to make sense of all this.

"Yep," Rose stated, popping the 'p' with a grin. "Likely crashed here over a millennia ago at the base of the cliff. Plates shift, land changes."

"Ends up underground," the Doctor finished with a grin. "Just get Levin. We'll work on getting answer."

Clapping Alex on the shoulder, the Doctor took Rose's hand and motioned his group, with Thorn out front and Jack behind, down the tunnel to the ship. While they walked, each person filled the group in on what they had learned, found, and/or encountered while they had been apart.

'This has to be the strangest trip we have been on yet,' Rose murmured to the Doctor's mind, just as happy as him to have the connection back.

'Stranger than when we were forced to marry because of some stupid fortune teller demanding it?' he asked back with a mental grin.

'Hm, well… that is a close for first.'

As the discussion came to a close, there were a few questions asked by someone of the teller, comments made, more than a few snarky ones thanks to Thorn. Standing now in the massive cavern that housed the quartz like ship, the tension started to rise again. Barinska was still down here and still had a knife, even if her gun was out of bullets. Somehow Rose doubted the Doctor would be so easy going about her using a gun as Jack had been about it.

Thorn shifted over the ground, looking about as he scanned the ship and their surroundings. Something was definitely off with the systems of the ship, crude as it was, he thought compared to the tech he was familiar with. As wondrous as this was, it was nothing compared to Dalek or Time Lord technology. Nice attempt but still.

"A FOR EFFORT," Thorn muttered out.

"What was that?" Jack asked, blinking in confusion.

"THE TECHNOLOGY," Thorn clarified. "THEY GET AN A FOR THE EFFORT BUT AS THE DESIGN AND ULTIMATELY THE TECHNOLOGY GO, IT IS A FAIL."

"As compared to who?" Rose asked, walking with the Doctor towards the hatch she and Jack had closed in a hurry to get away from the crazy, zombie policewoman.

"DALEKS, OF COURSE" Thorn replied. "AND I SUPPOSE TIME LORDS."

"Oi!" the Time Lord of the group snapped. "Sod off with ya, great space pepper pot, you are."

"NOT JUST SEXY, ME," Thorn responded without missing a beat. "UNLIKE YOU, BIG EARS."

"Can we focus here?" Rose broke in what was looking to be an insult contest between her lover and her protector. Honestly, every time they did that, she had to leave to keep them from hearing her laughter.

"Are we sure we want to go in there, Doc?" Jack had to ask. "I mean, Mrs. Knife-wielding Zombie could be waiting. She was shot three times but really wasn't terribly impressed."

As the Doctor opened the hatch, he explained that. "Not likely she would notice, being hopped up on mutagenic revivification enhancement energy for as long as she has. Not surprising."

Rose just arched a brow at the Doctor and said nothing. She was not going to be drawn in like that. Jack let out a groan, sounding almost like he was whining. Thorn looked at Jack before moving over to the hatch. With the plunger looking arm, the alien covered the lock and waited a moment. The hatch popped open with something ease, and Thorn just went in first. It wasn't like a knife from 21st century Earth could piece his armor.

"Effectively life force right?" Rose finally broke as she followed Thorn inside. "Why do other races have to make such complicated names for something so simple? Life Force. Not Mutagenic Revivification Enhancement."

"Normally it's just called RME, Rosie," Jack offered helpfully.

"Still too long and stupid," she grumped.

"Oi, didn't write the manual, me," the Doctor protested while following inside. Quickly he looked around the area, taking everything in with a glance. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Thorn doing the same. He said nothing about the probability that Barinska was still around.

"Recognize the ship type?" Jack asked as the Doctor ventured further into the ship.

"Appears to be a general type ship of the Arcane Collegiate," the Time Lord mumbled.

Thorn called out his agreement after a scan of a control panel.

"They are pretty esoteric, aren't they?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded, looking serious which was a warning sign to Rose and Thorn. Things weren't so playful anymore. "Someone has been playing around with the receptors, mucking things up." He lifted one of the sheets off one of the six bodies and his lips pressed into a tight line.

Straightening up, he walked across the room to the area Rose and Jack were pretty sure was the control deck of the ship. Settling himself on the pilot seat, he reached out to Rose and settled her on his knee, very unwilling for the moment for her to be too far. He didn't also mind reminding Jack who Rose belonged to. With, he mentally corrected himself fast before she could detect that thought. Some times his possessive nature startled even him. Jack settled himself against one of the instrument panels, watching the pair with a little smirk. Thorn just parked himself not too far away.

"Best guess, the ship has entered auto-repair mode," the Doctor started to work out his thoughts. Rose taught him to do that forever ago. He learned she often saw things he missed. That, and he picked it up from her when she is troubled. "After the crash, pilots dead, so is the crew, ship auto sends out the distress signal to anyone who can receive it. Help me, please, and all that."

"With us picking up the tail end, I would say that signal was pretty strong when it started out," Jack added, thinking about what he noted of the signal originally.

"NOW IT NEEDS MORE POWER," Thorn carefully stated.

"Now, normally that would be activated by the captain," the Doctor continued. "However, he's dead. And someone has been tampering with the ship, changing it up. Normally in these situations, the ship would seek out any kind of energy it can get, thus the antenna."

"Antenna?" Rose blinked once before it dawned on her. "The stones! They are directly above us, aren't they? Made of the same material as the ship so that it can resonate and gather power as well."

"Correct in one, Rose Tyler," the Doctor praised, making her blush at the thoughts he sent her way. "Under normal circumstances, it would draw power from the wind and sun. The blobs you two encountered are the same material as the ship, but jellified instead of solid. Those are sent out only when the ship is in desperate need of more power."

"So the ship has been surviving on RME this whole time?" Jack asked, connecting the dots mentally.

"NO," Thorn stated. "THE REMOTES AND SHIP HAVE BEEN ALTERED TO ONLY ACCEPT RME. AND ONLY HUMAN RME. WHICH IS WHY THE REMOTES AND STONES WOULD REJECT ROSE TYLER, THE DOCTOR AND MYSELF. WE ARE NOT COMPATIBLE."

"Great, so Barinska messed with this thing to keep feeding it life energy to keep herself young and live forever, that about right?" Jack asked.

Frowning, Rose shook her head. "I don't think she acted alone, Jack. She kept repeating 'they will live forever' when she attacked me at the stones. And Thorn's right, when I touched the stone it started to pull from me but let go quick enough. After that I tossed Barinska into the stone and ran. She screamed."

"Then it's the RME that is making Barinska go all bananas, right?" Jack looked at the three for confirmation.

"NO," Thorn shook his head in a negative motion. "HER GOING COO-COO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE RME SHE FEEDS ON. IT IS THE WORK OF SOMEONE ELSE. SOMEONE MORE BASE."

"Yeah well," Jack grumbled. "Wait til I get my hands on them. Have any of you ever had to crawl through a torpedo tube with ice cold water pouring in?" He paused a moment, looking at the Doctor, "okay, _you_ likely have. Anyway, whose fault is this then, Doc?"

The Time Lord exchanged a look with Rose, who had already figured it out. She avoided making eye contact with Jack.

"YOURS," Thorn said plainly. "YOU ANSWERED THE CALL, MADE THE SYSTEM THINK RESCUE WAS COMING. AUTO-SYSTEM IS READYING FOR TAKE OFF."

Jack just groaned and covered his face. He was currently two for two on the Volcano Day scenarios with this group. Mercifully, no one said anything about it, no taunting which he expected at least from the Doctor, definitely from the mouth alien living armor case. Yet, neither said anything. Unfortunately, Jack never saw the death glare and the golden flash of Rose's eyes as she warned them both to behave themselves silently.

Well, in the Doctor's case, she was threatening him mentally but showing him all the things she would _not_ be doing for him again if he snarked at Jack right now.

"Okay, then how do we stop it? Is there a way to turn the ship off?" the former Time Agent sighed, letting him hands drop. "You said that someone messed with the feed."

"IF WE TURN THE SHIP OFF, WE RELEASE ALL THE STORED UP ENERGY," Thorn sighed himself, making it clear his preference. "RELEASE THE ENERGY, BOOM! NO MORE VILLAGE OR PENINSULA. NOT GOOD WAY TO DO BUSINESS. THIS IS NOT WORLD WAR II. GOOD JOB, HARKNESS."

And there was the snarky comment.

"Best that can be done," the Doctor interrupted, shifting Rose off his lap now, "we need to someone siphon off the stored energy and the emergency back up. Otherwise this will never end. The ship can't take off, too damaged."

"But the system thinks it can so it will keep searching out energy sources in human lives," Rose hummed. "Any ideas on how to release the stores safely?"

"Not a clue," the Doctor grinned up at the blonde.

"Some help you are," she grinned down at him, the tip of her tongue peeking between her teeth.

"You two really are just adorable, you know that?" Jack chuckled, standing up himself. "What happens now?"

"Now," the voice of Sofia Barinska answered, "you die."

Jack and Rose spun around just as the bloodied figure of Barinska rose from behind the panel Jack had parked himself. She grinned at them like something from a horror film.

"We will take your energy," she told them gleefully. "Then we shall live. For ever."

And she attacked, leaping towards Jack with the knife in hand. Jack fell backwards with a cry, the mad policewoman sailing over him. He scrambled to his feet, eyes on the blade as the woman got to her feet faster than someone with two bullet wounds in their legs should be able to move. Rose was a golden blur as she darted in close to his attacker, eyes flashing Jack thought for a moment, as the blonde grabbed Barinska's arm as the policewoman slashed down at Rose. In one smooth move, Jack watched Rose turn and lifted the woman over her shoulder, pulling the held arm down at the same time. Barinska flipped over Rose and landed with a thud and the sound of bones snapping.

Rose was on Barinska instantly, a booted foot at the base of the other woman's neck, the broken arm held unnaturally straight up behind her, wrist clasped firmly in Rose's hand. "Tart," Rose growled, voice like ice.

"NICE ONE," Thorn praised, moving over to hold his blaster on the struggling then limp woman.

"Ta, Thorn," Rose nodded. "Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at Rose with something like fascinations mixed with interest before nodding. He had not reacted at all to the woman's attack on Jack, and frankly, Rose's reaction was normal, even if a bit more brutal than normal. The Time Lord had not missed the fact neither Jack nor Rose ever actually said who shot the crazy woman, judging from the wounds he saw, he knew it was Rose. Ever since 10 Downing Street, Rose had fought to either not use a gun at all, or if she did, to hit points that were not vital and resulted in minimal damage. If it had been Jack shooting, the Doctor held no illusion that a bullet would have landed between the policewoman's eyes.

"How old are you? Really?" The Doctor asked as if he was telling off a small disobedient child. "Levin said he recognized you from when he was here before. So that tells me something. But really, how old are you?"

Barinska did not answer.

"If I had to guess, I would say you've been here a long time," the Doctor continued. "Before the navy came, before the scientists."

"One of the original whaler community," Rose offered in a deadly soft voice.

 _Everything ends, everything dies._

Those words echoed in the minds of Rose and the Doctor for a second.

Barinska continued to be silent, laying limp as death under Rose's foot as the Doctor squatted down on his hunched closer to watch the woman's face. "You can feel him, can't you? In your mind, instructing you, instinctively, to repair the ship? The captain instruction you in your head still, after all these years."

"Wait," Jack looked confused now. "I thought you said the captain and the crew were, like, dead dead?"

"DEAD AS A DODO, HARKNESS," Thorn explained as the Doctor nudged the still form of Barinska with his boot. "BUT THE SYSTEM THAT SUSTAINS THE ZOMBIE WOMAN HOUSED THE MOSTLY DEAD CAPTAIN'S MIND. IT IS PROBABLE THAT SHE STUMBLED ON THE SHIP AGES AGO AND SOMEHOW CONNECTED WITH THE SYSTEM ON A PSYCHIC LEVEL, RESULTING IN THE MOSTLY DEAD CREW SPEAKING TO HER."

"That would explain how she was able to manipulate the system," Jack nodded before frowning, looking at Thorn. "Okay, what is with this 'mostly dead' and 'all dead'?"

"PRINCESS BRIDE, YOU PEASANT," Thorn sniffed. "LOOK IT UP."

"Bit of hush outta you two," the Doctor huffed, never looking away from Barinska's prone form. "But, yes, Jack. It told her and her mates how to work the system and adapt it. The whole idea of living forever is because the system wants them too. Funny that. It's the system that is keeping them alive to fix it, but that is the exact thing that crippled the whole thing in the first place."

Rose nudged the woman under her foot a little, "We know you aren't dead, yeah? I can feel the life energy about you. So might as well tell us who else is in on this? Who else thinks they still are in control of their life?"

Whatever answer they were expecting was not the one they got. With a sudden surge of strength, Barinska rolled over, a sickening sound of her arm ripping out of socket, throwing Rose off her. The blonde hybrid slammed into the Doctor hard enough to force the two of them back a few steps. As Barinska sprang to her feet, Jack launched at her in hopes of catching her. It still freaked him out how the woman seemed to ignore all injuries, moving like she was perfectly fine. The crazed woman sprinted towards the main hatch only to be confronted by Levin and his men.

Levin stared at the bloody figure that was Sofia Barinska a second before Jack shouted out orders for them to stop her. Acting on instinct, Levin and his men leveled their guns at the charging woman, shouting warnings for her to halt or they would shoot her. She never stopped.

"Fire!" Jack ordered in a hard tone.

One soldier reacted instinctively, years of service making the act of taking orders second nature. The shot rang out and caught the policewoman in the chest. She grunted as the force of the assault weapon's bullet slammed into her chest, sending her backwards onto the ground with a thud. For one tense second, everyone waited, hoping she didn't get back up.

That hope was dashed as Barinska flipped herself onto her feet and charged again towards the Russian soldiers. This time, however, they did not hesitate to open fire. They didn't ask a single question this time, they did not warn her to stop or they would fire. They just started firing on their target. Bullets tore through flesh and bone, and still Barinska kept coming like she was being hit with water and not speeding pieces of metal. One of the bullets ripped through her jaw, nearly removing it and successfully removing most of her cheek.

"Colonel!" Rose's scream echoed through the cavernous room.

The warning was lost in the hail of bullets as Barinska made her way towards the soldier who shot her first. The poor man was so shocked that his shot has been useless that when she started moving again, he froze. By the time he was able to react, Barinska was behind him. With simple, yet well practiced move, the soldier's head was twisted around sharply, his neck snapped before he knew what was happening to him. Before the man's limp body hit the ground, she had his gun in hand and was firing at the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor grabbed Rose and let his body fall backwards, taking them behind the instrument panel they has been standing behind. Jack dove for cover as well as he pulled his gun from his waist band. Rose had returned it earlier, not willing to carry it longer than she needed it. A quick check told him the pair had hit safety and Levin and his men were moving for cover as well as Barinska fired at him in three shot bursts, walking towards the panel hiding Rose and the Doctor.

'Ow,' Rose groaned mentally as she laid on top of the Doctor, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Sitting up, his nose picked up the smell of fresh blood. Looking over Rose he saw quickly the hole in her winter jacket and panic began to fill him.

'It's okay, Doctor,' Rose whispers to his mind. 'Missed mostly. Just a graze and hurts like the dickens, is all. Tougher than that, remember?'

The sight of her little pink tongue peeking out from between her lips relaxed him and he nodded, lips pressing in a tight line and his jaw clenching. The swell of darkness within his eyes worried Rose as did the primal rage that surged in his mind at the idea she had been harmed by an enemy. Before she could say anything, the situation ended so suddenly, she had to double check what she was seeing.

Without a word, Thorn has shifted to be positioned between the trigger happy zombie woman and the Time Lord and Rose. She had turned her attention to the Dalek, not knowing what he was or what he could do, firing burst after burst at him. Jack watched in horrified fascination as the bullets seem to hit a wall of water, dissolving before they ever reached the armor. Levin and his men were equally stunned at the sight.

Then, Thorn just fired once. Only once.

Sofia Barinska jerked and shook a moment, her skeleton with all its breaks and shatters visible. Then she hit the ground hard. Unmoving.

She was dead.

Rose blinked a few times as she looked at the other woman's prone form then at Thorn.

"BOOM," Thorn started dispassionately before turning towards the Doctor. "SHE WAS LIKE A REMOTE, THEREFORE SHE DID NOT QUALIFY AS LIVING. SHE WAS AN EXCEPTION TO THE RULE. HER TIME WAS OVER LONG TIME AGO."

The Doctor helped Rose to her feet, staring at the body as well. After a moment, he nodded once, barely.

"BESIDES," Thorn continued, "SHE HURT ROSE TYLER. MUST NOT HURT ROSE TYLER. NEVER HURT ROSE TYLER. EXTERMINATION IS TOO KIND THEN."

"Someone want to explain what this all is to me?" Levin asked, his voice steady, his eyes shaken by all that just happened in the span of a few moments.

Another nod from the Doctor as he exhaled, "Yeah, let's talk in town. I'm sure you could use a drink, Colonel."

* * *

"D'you believe me?" the Doctor asked, leaning back against the bar in the inn.

Levin, his men, Rose, Jack, Thorn and a scatter of villagers that had still been up drinking when they came in, surrounded him at the tables and bar stools around him. He told them the whole of the story, all of them. At this point in time there was no use in pulling the 'need to know' routine. Not if any of them wanted to live to see the dawn come. Right now, it was safe enough, but he had no idea for how much longer. Unlike Rose, his Time sense had been down since the end of the War. Or it could have happened what he became… nevermind. Fact of the matter was he had no way to see the possibilities right now. And something told him, neither could Rose.

"I don't have a better explanation for now," Levin conceded with a nod. "Let's call this a working hypothesis for now."

"Sounds fair," Rose sighed, her head leaning against the Doctor's shoulder.

"So what now? What do you suggest we do?" Levin asked the Time Lord. If the situation wasn't so dire, the TARDIS group might have found the man's turn of behavior from this afternoon amusing. Now, they were with him. What now?

"What about just blowing this ship up?" one of the villagers suggested, looking remarkably more sober than when the group arrived.

Jack was the one who answered that one with a shake of his head. "No, do that and you will release all the pent up energy stored inside. It will make a nuke look like a cherry bomb."

"SAYS SO IN THE MANUAL," Thorn tossed out.

The looks around the room ranged from disbelief to fear to straight up confused as this was the first time the blue armored thing spoke.

"What we need to do," Rose offered to the gathering in a tired voice, "is figure out a way to siphon and release the energy safely without feedback. Only this way can we be sure that the system won't try to auto fix itself again. And we need to know who else was working with Sofia and stop them. Did I miss anything?"

The Doctor nodded a little but was cut off by shouting outside. Frowning he pushed away from the bar as the villages rushed towards the front door. A little old man with wide, milky eyes came bursting in. He looked around wildly for a moment, breathing heavily. His sightless eyes settled on Rose as he stumbled forward, pointing at her. She jumped from her chair and rushed to the man, gathering him in her arms as he collapsed.

"They… they are coming!" he wheezed, 'looking' up into her brown eyes. "I see them! Blue, burning, hungry and hunting. They are coming! Coming to kill us all."

"Slow down, Georgi," Rose soothed, looking back at the Doctor and Levin with a nod. Jack and the soldiers eased towards the windows, peering out into the foggy night. "Who is coming?"

"The hunters, they come," he rasped, clinging to Rose like a lifeline.

"Who exactly is that?" Jack asked from his spot.

"His name is Georgi," Rose answered as the man trembled in her arms, sightless eyes staring in Jack's direction. "He's the one that warned me about Nikalos death and the generator. He can see it in his mind."

"Sure he did, Rosie," Jack grinned at her, looking back outside.

Rose just growled at Jack, reminding the now former con-man of an alpha she-wolf protecting a weak member of the pack for a second.

"It is possible," the Doctor stated quietly as he moved over to Rose and Geogri.

"You're not serious, are you?" Levin snapped back. He was a soldier, hardened in the heat of battle, war born and breed, and this was a situation outside his control or knowledge. He wasn't sure he could handle many more surprises.

"Completely," the Doctor called out. "The ship communicates with the drones on a certain frequency. It is possible that his brain is wired to accept those signals, enabling him to see as the remote drones do. If that is the case, then it is likely he could also alter the frequency and potentially gain control of the remotes for a time as well."

"Early warning system," Jack grinned. "I like it."

Geogri was tugging on Rose's jacket, looking at her now. Someone had handed him a shot of vodka which he took in one hit before turning his attention to the blonde girl. She was listening to him intently. A part of him knew who she was and what she was, he could see her in his mind's eye, glowing brilliantly in the darkness. This mysterious British girl with wisdom beyond her years never laughed at him, never question why or how, she just accepted. In her, he saw his salvation.

"Jack!" she called out over the chatter of the inn, "Geogri says they are coming now. What's outside?"

"Ma'am," the soldier that had gone with Jack to look outside sounded nervous, "there is something in the misty, large… and some kind of glowing blue light."

"Doctor, Colonel," Rose spoke with an authority in her tone that amazed and impressed Levin, "it's time we go. Get the people out of here, now!"

Jack looked like he was about to disagree with seaweed tentacles slammed into the front Inn windows, breaking them out. Both Jack and the soldier backed up instantly. Rose gripped Geogri in her arms protectively as she tried to wrap her mind around what in the buggering hell was happening now. The remotes pressed their jelly like bodies against the front wall, trying to pull themselves through the windows, lashing at anything it could get. The villagers all started shouting out. A dull buzzing started to fill Rose's ears as she dragged the blind old man backwards. Someone was shouting orders, but over the buzzing, she couldn't tell who.

Then her vision darkened.

All she saw now was the village in an odd blue light before her eyes. Scans were being done, she knew that much, as red forms lit up the landscape. It took her a half a second to register what they were. People. Humans in their homes. Other blue forms moved into view, heading towards the red energy signatures.

"They are attacking the village," she breathed out in horror, eyes wide and staring ahead.

The colonel changed a glance over at the blonde woman and nearly froze. Her eyes were a brilliant glowing gold. The Doctor called out orders to get everyone out the back and head to the institution. The walls there may give them some safety, he reasoned was the Doctor's thoughts. But the blonde, Rose, was standing in the middle of the Inn motionless. The armored thing Levin once thought was a robot moved to settled in front of her before starting to fire a weapon he had never seen before at the remotes. The ones hit seemed to melt. Others were pulling away in defense. Some just kept coming, lashing towards the distracted blonde.

One of the soldiers remained at her side, another had taken the old man from her and ushered him outside with the villagers. And still she remained, locked in place like she was in a trace. He could see her lips moving, speaking but over the shouts, the sounds of the building giving way under the pressure of the attack by the drones, he couldn't hear her.

"Doctor!" Levin called out as he helped a man out the back door. "Rose!"

The Doctor's head popped up from behind the bar instantly, eyes widening seeing his lover and partner frozen in dangers path. Leaping easily over the bar top, his long legs took him to her side in seconds. Wrapping his arms around her, he was momentarily blinded as she was projecting hard. Blocking it out, he called to Thorn to cover them as he retreated back behind the bar again. With an apology to Rose, he forced himself into her mind and cut the connection she created when she touched Geogri.

Blinking she looked at him with wide eyes. He just grinned at her.

"Do I want to know?" Rose asked as she watched him stuffing cloth into bottles of vodka.

"They don't like fire," the Doctor grinned as he handed her a bottle, lighting the ends of the rags. "Thorn, cover us then get outside."

"Molotov cocktails?" Rose asked with an answering grin. "Well, we are in the right place for it."

Together the two stood and threw their surprises at the drones before turning and running from the building, Thorn right behind them. The pair turned to watch as the Inn caught fire must faster than anticipated.

"Doctor," Rose tugged at his jacket and pointed. "They are hunting down the villagers. They can 'see' people via their heat signatures now. Someone changed the coding again. And I doubt it was Ms. Zombie."

Turning to follow where she was pointing, the Doctor's eyes widened as he saw dozens more of the remotes and their blue lights coming from the sub dock. They were moving towards the main bulk of the village, going house to house. Looking over for Levin, he was beaten in anything he was going to say as the colonel boomed out orders to his men. These people, their people, needed help and needed it now.

The soldiers divided themselves into two groups. One group moved the group they already gathered from the Inn outside of town and headed towards the road that lead to the Institution. The second group moved quickly into the village, banging on doors, sending the frightened people into the night to meet up with the others waiting.

"Thorn," Rose ordered with a nod. The eye stalk bobbed once, a nod, before he turned and headed into the village. She could hear him grumbling about Hydras. Only she wasn't sure if he was talking about the organization he was rambling about a few days ago, or the legendary dragon.

'You know,' the Doctor's voice startled her in her mind, 'I almost want to take him to meet a real one.'

'He will try to kill it, you know that right?' Rose chuckled as she watched Jack move to assist the group helping with the village.

"You stay here with the Colonel," the Doctor spoke out loud to her now. "I'm going ahead to the institution. Go with your idea, Rose Tyler, while you can."

The blonde hybrid nodded once before turning and sprinting after Thorn and Jack.

"Are you sure about that, Doctor?" Levin asked softly, watching the young woman break into an impressive pace. He wasn't stupid or blind, he could tell there was something more between the two than either would admit to.

"She'll be fine," the Doctor grinned widely. "After all, she doesn't have what they want. Add to the fact she is more dangerous than they are, easily."

Levin stared at the Doctor in disbelief for a few seconds longer before he mentally shrugged it off and started shouting out orders to his men to start leading the villagers to the institution. The Doctor clasped the colonel on the shoulder before turned and heading off with the frightened humans.

The Doctor dearly hoped he would not find what he knew was at the institution.

* * *

Rose raced down the road towards the village, directing people as she came across them. The soldiers called out to her with updates as she ran. She had no idea the figure she cut in the night, racing swiftly from house to house, her voice never showing panic or fear as she directed the frightened people to join the soldiers waiting for them on the hill near the burning inn. She couldn't know that her presence, the calm determination she seemed to radiate filled the men around her with the same determination. She caught up to Jack in time to see the set of his jaw as a man hurried away from him. She couldn't remember a time she ever saw _this_ Jack have that look on his face.

She had known a Jack Harkness in the other universe, and he would often get this look. It was a look of determination, of fire and brimstone, of the promise of violence and potential death to others. Normally bright, alive blue eyes of deep cerulean were flat, hard chips of dark ice. If she hadn't seen it before, it would have scared the blonde.

Unfortunately, that was a look she was all too familiar with.

"What's going on?" she asked as she slowed to a jog.

"He left her," Jack's voice trembled. "He fucking left her to die. He fucking left his _daughter_ to be finished off by the things that attacked her in the first place!"

Thorn arrived, having been waylaid in stopping to shoot a few remotes that got too close to the humans. He hovered close by, listening to Rose and Jack talk, keeping up a vigil. The remotes from the ship were gathering and multiplying it seemed faster than the Dalek would have cared for. It was like someone had flipped the manual override for the remotes on. Like the Doctor, Thorn had a strong suspicion on who was truly behind all this. Idly, as Thorn turned to shoot down three more remotes that got close, he wondered if the Doctor and Rose Tyler would allow him to just kill the villain first, or if questions were to be asked first.

Rose didn't wait for any more answers. She turned and ran for the house she was told belonged to the girl, Valerie. The nineteen year old girl who had snuck out to see her boyfriend, Pavel, on the last night of his life. Valerie, the nineteen year old girl who was attacked and drained of her life until she was a shell of her former self. Jack was in fast pursuit behind Rose, neither saying a word to one another as they ran. Rose took point so that if any of the remotes got in their way, they were latched pointlessly onto her, allowing Jack time to get around until Thorn could get rid of them. It was a nearly flawless plan, if the remotes had decided to play along.

The sound of someone colliding with Jack behind her, made Rose skid to a stop and turn.

"Jack!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, rhyming is hard. Forget this, just don't sue me. It's still not mine. No matter how much I want it to me. Thorn did say he would work on negotiating the contracts. The explosions and him yelling in fear does not inspire confidence.

 **A/N:** I know this took a bit longer and it is a longer chapter but I present to you the conclusion of the latest adventure, Jack's first adventure with the TARDIS trio.

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers for taking the time out to read this story and leave me such fantastic reviews. I am so happy to know how much people are just loving on Thorn. He is a joy to write really. Also, welcome to all new readers and followers. I am humbled and blessed to have you join me on this trip through time and space.

Much Love!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 39: No Rest for the Wicked

"Okay, explain this to me one more time?" panted Sergeyev as he darted up the hill towards the police station with Jack, Rose and Thorn.

Thorn was carrying something inside his armor that was considered beyond precious to the group.

"The plan," Jack panted, started to feel the burn of the near constant running of the last fifteen minutes, "is to get to Barinska's house. Rose here says there is a machine set up in there that taps into the buried ship's system and pumps up RME into whoever is sitting in it."

"With luck," Rose continued, barely breathing hard making both human men envious, "we can give back someone their life before the ship is disabled permanently. And Thorn here is going to act as our shield because his weapon can affect the remote drones that the ship is sending out after all of us."

"And the ship… is stealing people's life force, which is this RME you mentioned, to resupply so it can leave?" Sergeyev asked in disbelief. He was more inclined to believe the story than his colonel after his terrifying close encounter with the remotes, the death of his friend Raul because of them, then all this madness.

In fact, if he hadn't tackled Jack when he had, the other man would have been another life claimed by this insanity. Jack had expected the Russian soldier to mock him for being soft again like he had when Jack had first found Valerie in the woods that afternoon. No, Sergeyev had come to an understanding of the American and was determined to help him and Rose rescue this one life, even if it killed him. The irony that it nearly did was not lost on the man. If Thorn had not been there, he wouldn't be running in the fog with the little group now.

"Basically," Rose nodded as she slammed the front door of the police station open, urging the men inside. Thorn floated by without a sound. He was completely focused on his cargo at the moment to worry about anything else. "Thorn. Open up. Jack, you carry her. It's the room on the right side of the hall upstairs. Thorn and I will watch your backs. You have…"

The blonde trailed off as her eyes glazed over a moment and she swayed. Sergeyev caught her and held her up as she shook her head and grunted. "Less than five minutes…" Rose muttered, shaking her head. "The Doctor got Geogri tapped in. He sent out a signal to the remotes. We need to move. They are being directed back to the Institution."

At that, Thorn opened the lower cavity of his armor up, the skirt like armor parting to reveal a glazed eyed Valerie sitting inside, curled up in a blanket. Jack knelt, speaking in soft tones, he told the nineteen year old that was trapped inside the body of a ninety eight year old body exactly what he was doing and where they were going now. The girl never once showed any reaction to his words. That didn't stop the former Time Agent from reaching to her and drawing her carefully into his arms. Looking at Sergeyev, he nodded and the two humans took off as fast as they could without harming the young woman into the back of the station that served as the late policewoman's home.

Rose watched them go before she smiled and touched Thorn's domed head affectionately then laid her forehead against the metal there. Where once the metal had burned her skin, it was now cool to her touch, as if the idea of harming her couldn't be accepted.

"Thank you, Thorn," she whispered to her alien protector fondly.

The Dalek was quiet, but like this Rose could feel his pleasure and fondness for her in return.

Turning, the two moved into the living room of the house. The clock started ticking back now.

The timer to the end had begun for them all.

* * *

The Doctor helped Geogri into a trance like state, murmuring his instructions to the old man the whole time. Alex stood nearby, a gun at his side as he watch over the two protectively. He came to them after he made double and triple sure that the women and children from the village where safely within the cement walls of the building. The able body men and soldiers were outside, setting up the defensive trap the Doctor was attempting to lay for the drones. Alex was not so sure this would work, but at this point he trusted the stranger that was simply the Doctor, not with his life, but the lives of the people whom he fought for over 20 years to protect and loved. The people who have hated him for just as long.

The same people who blamed him for the death of one of their friends.

Alex watched as the Doctor took Geogri under into an even deeper trance. For the old man's protection, the Doctor and Alex had placed him inside a containment cell that was used during the Cold War to test chemicals that were to be used in battle. Now it was just a storage area with a few canisters of some of the test chemicals in it. Here, both men waged the old man would be completely safe from any distractions or abuse should someone seek to use him. Alex pushed his thinning grey hair away from his face as his jaw tensed. He didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true. And like the Doctor, he had a strong idea who it was that was behind this.

Without proof, Alex couldn't make a move. But this, he could do. He could protect Geogri and help the Doctor.

'I know you,' Geogri's mind whispered to the Doctor as the two linked up. The Doctor's fingers were pressed against the elder human's temples. 'I see you.'

'Fantastic,' the Doctor's mind murmured distractedly as he worked to plant the instructions.

'You are the Storm that will sweep it all away,' Geogri insisted. 'And she is the burning Wolf. I see you both for what you really are. You will either leave me to my death or she will be my salvation. The man who lost all, and the valiant one who will be lost.'

The Time Lord said nothing as he pulled back from Geogri's mind. While in there, he noted that Rose was somehow connected to the same frequency that the old man was. She would be aware of the instructions, but in a way was a good thing. Without them being able to talk, it allowed her to figure out his plan. His golden girl was clever, he had no doubt that she would come through.

"Stay here," the Doctor told Alex as he walked out. "Keep an eye on him. Don't let anyone else near him." The Time Lord paused a moment before turning back to former political officer. "Don't take your eyes off him."

Alex nodded, understanding the warning all too well.

With that, the Doctor walked out of the room and headed outside. He planned to stand with the soldiers and Levin through this nightmare. What Geogri said started a storm inside the Doctor's heart.

 _The valiant one who will be lost._

The Time Lord had no idea that he was showing his Oncoming Storm face as he stepped out into the freezing night. The soldiers out there with Levin and the other able bodied men from the village noted, but no one said anything. Whatever was echoing in the Doctor's head was not nearly as important as them surviving this insane place he had come up with. It was a simple plan, really. Using Geogri's connection to the frequency the ship itself was using to issue instructions to the remotes, they were redirecting all the remotes towards the institution. They were told to come up the front path, which was narrow, to the main gate. The ground was being coated again and again with oil and gas that were housed at the institution. Built over the flammable ground were chairs and desks, books, anything that could burn was piled up. Anything the men and soldiers could find were added to the blockade.

With that task completed, all they could do was wait and see if the instructions took root. Tensions were high in everyone out in the night with the Doctor. Even the soldiers were visibly tense. Once he was satisfied that barricade would hold and burn long enough and hot enough, the Time Lord advised all the village men to retreat inside with their families. He was both surprised and not when those same men refused, opting instead to stay.

Soon, all too soon, the blue lights could be seen in the distance. Someone shouted out a warning the Doctor nodded once, acknowledging. Watching as the remotes drew closer in the fog, even he thought it was like something out of a horror film, as they moved slowly up the gravel and snow covered road. The leather of his jacket creaked as he crossed his arms, waiting still. Once he was sure they were close enough, he nodded to Levin. Seconds later the wood, paper and gas were lit and the blockade was well on its way to becoming an inferno.

The Doctor was still tense as the remotes started to enter the flames and melted. The flames reflected in his ice blue eyes, he watched his plan work. Shouts around him notified him quickly that something was wrong. Turning from the fire, he looked around before a voice made him look up, were the men around him were pointing and crying out in fear.

"DANGER, DOCTOR, DANGER," Thorn called down as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Thorn? Where's Rose?" the Doctor asked quickly. His familiarity with the new thing with them calmed come of the men.

"COMING," Thorn told him. "ROSE TYLER COMMANDED I GO AHEAD. THERE IS DANGER, DOCTOR. THE SIGNAL WAS CORRUPTED AND THEN LOST."

The Time Lord froze at those words. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"ROSE TYLER FELT THE ORDERS CHANGE," Thorn explained as he turned to the fire. "A PORTION OF THE REMOTES WERE TO COME HERE, THE REST WERE DIRECTED TO GO AROUND BACK AND ENTER THERE."

"No! Oh no, no, no," the Doctor shouted. "How? What happened?"

"ROSE TYLER DID NOT SAY," Thorn sighed. "SHE ORDERED ME TO YOU TO WARN OF THE CHANGE. THEN SHE CUT THE SIGNAL HERSELF. SAID SHE WAS CONNECTED THANKS TO THE OLD MAN. DANGER, DOCTOR, DANGER. MUST PROTECT THE PEOPLE. MUST PROTECT!"

Thorn was starting to get frantic now. It was not often he spoke like his race, raising his voice and shouting orders at people. But he was this time, his mechanical voice raising in pitch as he rocked a little from side to side. He watched the Doctor now as the Time Lord thought over this information before a light came on and he shouted out. Turning the alien fled back inside as fast as his long legs would carry him. The Dalek turned to the only person out there he knew would listen to him, the human Colonel.

"DANGER," Thorn repeated. "NEED TO MOVE THE HUMANS INSIDE. OUTSIDE IS NOT SAFE. THE REMOTES WILL ATTACK FROM THE BACK SOON."

The Doctor vaguely heard Thor speaking to Levin as he dashed inside. The halls sped by him as he ran towards the room that was holding Geogri and Alex inside. They had selected the room for two reason, one being that is was quiet in there and would allow the old blind man to keep concentration. The second reason was because of the casing of the containment cell, Geogri would also be protected from anyone who might want to stop or harm him.

Skidding around the corner, the Doctor stopped short at the sight before him.

Inside the containment cell was Alex. He was being supported by a frantic, but coherent Geogri. The old man was trying to stop the blood flow from what the Doctor could only surmise was a bullet wound on the lower left of Alex's ribcage. The former officer was pale, trying to stay upright and keep the elder behind him.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked as he ran for the keypad that would open the cell.

"Klebanov," Alex gasped. "He came in… told me to take a break. I refused. Got mad…" the wounded man coughed hard, breathing was starting to get hard. "He, He shot me. Then said something to … Geogri here."

The Time Lord's eyes were dark now, the storm starting to rage in their depths as the final confirmation to the Director's true nature was given. Using his sonic, he opened the containment cell and moved to where the two men were sitting on the floor. Running the sonic over Alex's wounds, he frowned a little at the readings.

"I just know a voice started to speak to me," Geogri rasped out. "Told me directions like you did, Doctor. I couldn't stop them. They will come now. She, the girl with you, she pushed me out of the trance somehow."

"I just saw him wake up," Alex gasped, trying to finish warning the Doctor.

The Doctor just shook his head and smiled slightly. "Rose sent Thorn to get me a heads up. Clever girl, she is. Dead clever. I want you both to say in here." Fishing around in his pockets, he pulled out what almost looked like a first aid large bandage. "Put this against the wound, will help with the bleeding. Alex, stay as still as you can. The bullet is still inside you. Don't move. Got it?"

Both men nodded before the Doctor stood, ready for the battle his blood was screaming for. As he got to the door, he heard Geogri call out to him.

"They are slow, Doctor," the old blind man said. "She is ahead of them, with three others. I can see them. The creatures are angry, they can't catch them. Tell her, Doctor… tell her she stopped the big Bad Wolf. But she won't be able to forever…"

The ancient alien nodded slightly, not sure what that ment and why it sent shivers up his spine.

* * *

Rose panted now as she ran just slightly ahead of Jack and Sergeyev, Valerie on her back wrapped tightly in her jacket. She was a little worried now, more than she wanted to admit to either male. The signal had been changed and the remotes were moving. She was worried about the people at the institution. She was worried about the three humans she had with her and the cold. Due to the changes in her, she wasn't as sensitive to the cold as she was as a human. The upside of being effectively a Gallifreyan is that cold really didn't bug her. Thus she gave her winter coat over to Valerie. She was jogging at a good pace while carrying the other girl piggy back style.

"How much further, Rosie?" Jack panted, struggling to keep up as they made their way through the rocky path to the back of the institution.

"Not much," Rose called back, adjusting her hold on Valerie.

In the distance, they could see the back wall and gate of the institution coming into view. It was like a large dark looming mountain in the fog. Behind them, the fog was illuminated but a faint blue glow of the remotes. Rose refused to look back, to acknowledge the monsters behind them. Valerie calls out, pointing as the gates seem to crack open. Rose slide on the gravel road to a stop, breathing hard as she watched another light come from the inside. For a moment, her heart sank in her chest.

'DOCTOR?' her mind screamed, only to echo back at her.

Jack and Sergeyev both came to a huffing stop behind her. She could all but smell their fear as it appeared the small group was trapped between two fronts. Looking behind them then back to the gate, Rose worked hard trying to think of some way they would all live. She didn't ever remember them doing this before, and for a moment feared that her interference with the timelines would result in the death of Jack long before it was time. She didn't have the vortex in her yet, she wouldn't be able to save him.

"ROSE TYLER? IS THAT YOU WITH THE HARKNESS?"

"Thorn!" Jack cried out happily, dashing over the ice rocks towards the Dalek. "Aren't you a beautiful sight!"

"ALWAYS," the Dalek quipped, rather pleased at the praise. "INSIDE. I WILL HOLD WHAT I CAN HERE. FLY YOU FOOLS."

Dashing pass her bodyguard, Rose nodded to him, pulling Valerie by the hand. Jack and Sergeyev ran by as well with the former con man giving the Dalek a little salute. Once inside, Rose handed Valerie over to Sergeyev so she could go find the Doctor. Jack ran around to the front of the compound to check on the people that Rose told him would be manning some kind of trap for the remotes. The bright light from that area told him she was right. Somehow, he really didn't want to think how she knew what the Doctor had planned. Then again, he really wasn't that surprised at the same time.

From behind them, they departing group heard Thorn's mechanical voice boom out: "YOU. SHALL. NOT. PASS!"

Rose could only shake her head as she ran into the building, there was a low buzzing in the back of her mind that told her he was this way. She passed soldiers and scared villagers as she ran. She passed a smug looking Klebanov, who looked shocked to see her for a fraction of a second before he turned back to the task of assisting the soldiers with the villagers. Pausing for a second, she was pointed in the direction the Doctor was last seen. Thanking them, Rose took off.

And as she turned the corner, she ran smack into a strong chest. She would have fallen if leather clad arms hadn't reached out and wrapped around her. The feeling that could only be described as her lover burst into her mind.

"Doctor!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

"Getting my jumper wrinkled," he teases fondly.

"Shut up," Rose chuckles.

"We have a problem," the pair said at the same time before their minds touched and they both shared the situations going on from what they knew. Blinking, Rose opened her eyes to look at the cold gaze of her Doctor. Pressing her lips together, she nodded. There was simply no way for them to protect everyone when the ship was just continuing to send out remotes to replace the ones they destroyed. The ship would need to be disabled first before they would stop. The question still remained how to do that without causing it to explode and how to keep the humans safe as well.

Jack came skidding around the corner, panting a bit. "You guys need to see this. Thorn is being pushed back and the fire is starting to get low. The ones coming around back are going to break in soon if we don't do something, Doc. Suggestions?"

The Doctor just grinned as he moved down the hall to towards the storage room that housed the way down to the ship. "We just go with Plan B."

"There's a plan B?" Rose asked at the same time Jack asked "There is no plan C is there?"

"Yes, this is Plan B," the Doctor nodded to Rose as he opened the door to the storage room, then looked at Jack and in a cold voice states "No. Basically, we are going to go down to the ship, and shut it down. Not the best solution, but running out of choices here. Normally, I'd never use this option."

"We're coming with you then," Jack nodded. "You might need help after all."

The Doctor just grinned at the two, always impressed with Rose's silent determination to help however she is needed, and gaining more for Jack's drive. There was no thought to his actions other than protecting these people that had fallen into their hands. The Time Lord doubted Jack was even thinking beyond that point now. Of course Rose was right about this pretty boy being more than an attractive face, he mentally chuckled.

Turning to enter the empty storage room, the Doctor saw the movement a second before it struck. Turning quickly, he pulled Rose back from the door as a thick tentacle from one of the remotes lashed out, grapping either of them. Jack reacted almost as quickly, slamming the door closed before the blob monster could get through after them. The trio shared a look before looking at the door. Rose quickly and wordlessly pointed her own sonic at the door and locked it.

"Fantastic," the Doctor breathed. "Alright, Plan C."

The group turned away from the door and headed back towards where the others were at. They needed to let Levin know that the remotes had come in through the underground passage into the storage room. Where they found Levin and his men, they blinked. Everyone had pulled back inside already and the Colonel and his men were hastily pushing metal filing cabinets and desks, anything really they could move in front of the heavy metal doors.

"That should keep them out for the time being," Levin was saying when he realized the three had come back.

One of his men, a man named Krylek, turned to look over at the small group as the Doctor informed Levin that the remotes had already found their way inside. That was not comforting in the least.

"Jack," the Doctor turned to the former conman, "go round up all the civilians you can, help out Levin's men. Rose and I will go to Alex's office and see if we can find some blue prints for the layout of the building. Got it?"

"On it," Jack saluted before taking off.

"You think there is a way out?" Levin asked.

"Working on Plan C actually," Rose offered as they hurried through the halls. "Did Thorn come back in?"

"No," Levin shook his head. "He was still outside, last I saw. I was meaning to ask you something about him. Is he-"

The Doctor cut them off suddenly, directing them to start digging through the office that belonged to a one Alex Minim. The former political officer was very organized but they still needed to locate the buildings plans to see if there was some way to save all these lives under their care. When asked again about an escape, the Doctor shook his head, muttering about a hiding place from the remotes. Rose winced a bit, not liking that option. She wanted to offer her doing her time trick but without a connection to the TARDIS, it was likely a suicidal move on her part. She wouldn't have the old girl acting as her back up, unlike on Gaya.

The building shuddered suddenly, making the three stop and look up as little bits of dust showered down.

"They're on the roof," Rose murmured softly, her color faded at the thought.

* * *

The next forty minutes were a hellish nightmare as the Doctor led the group of soldier escorted terrified civilians through a hallway of crumbling concrete and lashing tentacles. The lights were flicker dangerous. Rose looked up at the ceiling as she, Jack and the scientists Catherine and Brodsky brought up the end of the group. Rose tried all she could to be the last one, but with no one really understanding she wasn't considered human to the remotes. Brodsky and Jack kept pushing her and Catherine forward, trying to protect them as the sound of the remotes moving into the building seem to echo under the terrified sounds of the village people.

Looking back, the blonde had no time to shout out the warning when she saw the tentacle of a remote lash around Brodsky's neck and then waist. He screamed out as another wrapped itself around his leg and pulled backwards. Catherine screamed out, gripping tightly to Rose's arm. Jack stopped a moment to look back. Rose pulled Jack towards her as another slapped forward toward him. Pushing him towards Catherine, she managed to keep from being grabbed by only seconds. Something told her it wouldn't matter anymore if she was human or not as the lights flickered around them. Somewhere ahead in the dusty hall, she could hear the Doctor shouting for everyone to keep moving. Taking a deep breath, she pushed Catherine and Jack, urging them on as they made their way towards a storage room.

Once upon a time, she learned, it was one of two in the complex that was an opening into the central area that was sealed off years ago. According to Klebanov, a biohazard spill had occurred when he first got there and it was sealed off. The Doctor was planning to blow the wall open and hide in there. At this point it was either die trying to survive or just die. While neither were the best option, it was all they could see at this point in time. Not for the first time, Rose cursed the temporal fates that landed her here in this younger form in her incomplete state.

The blonde jumped with a couple of grenades rolled towards her. Without pausing, she kicked one straight down the hall at a remote drone, swiftly scoping up the second on and throwing it with ease. Jack watched out the corner of his eye, the actions not lost on him. Valerie tugged at Jack, urging him to move even as she called out to Rose to hurry up. They came around the corner to spot the Doctor and Levin ushering people into the room urgently. Rose moved to the Doctor's side, looking back at down the hall. Reaching out, they grabbed each other's hands and squeezed tightly.

'They are taking any power they can get now,' Rose's mind filled the emptiness of the Doctor's.

'Noticed.'

"Can't we get through yet?" Jack asked as he pulled Valerie behind him. "No way we can stay here."

"We are getting ready to blow the wall over there," Levin pointed out to where two of his men were working quickly. "Can't let the civilians be too close when we set the charges off."

"If given a choice," Rose muttered, her eyes flashing a second before the Doctor pulled her back and pushed her into the room.

"Krylek's almost done setting the charges," the Doctor said. "We just need another minute."

"And we don't really have another minute," Rose pointed out. She looked around for a weapon, anything that might help. "Might be able to buy you a half a minute if you help out."

The Doctor looked at her, worry flashing over his face before he nodded at his brilliant girl. "Fantastic."

As the Doctor dashed off, Jack looked at Rose worried as she stepped forward. The glowing blue of the remotes getting closer where making the people behind them yell out in fear as the tentacles lashed around them. Before Jack could ask, the blonde turned and reached into the jacket pocket of her winter coat that Valerie was still wearing. Pulling out a bottle of clear liquid, he frowned at his new friend and savior as she ripped a strip off her shirt. He watched as she danced around the lashing limbs of the vines like water, occasionally stepping on one to hold it down as she pulled the cork out with her teeth.

In a move that was purely spiteful, Rose spit the cork at the closet remote, even as she continued to evade them. The whole time her eyes were glowing a faint gold, allowing her to see the movements just before they happened. It was draining her massively, but she wouldn't stop. The Doctor needed extra time and she knew how to give it. Something told her that had Alex Minin been with them, he would have done this exact same move but with no intention of saving himself in the end. How that man loved these people, the same people who hated him so passionately. Stuffing the cloth into the bottle, she grinned as she ducked another lash. Pulling out her sonic, she changed the setting and turned it on. The fabric caught fire quickly.

Twenty seconds passed.

Ten more needed at least.

"Go to hell," Rose growled as she tossed the bottle with all her strength, not at the jelly bodies this time but at the concrete floor.

She almost didn't move fast enough as the bottle of vodka she had kept in case of an emergency exploded into flames and created a barrier between the people and the remotes as the flaming liquid spread fast.

After that, everything was a dazed blur for the hybrid woman. There was an explosion and people were screaming, but none of it registered for her. It was like she went into auto pilot as Jack swept her into his arms and carried her through the hole the explosives created in the wall. Vaguely she could hear the Doctor talking, shouting but her ears were ringing.

Too much, she has used too much with the anchor that was the TARDIS.

And this time she had no Thorn to watch over her.

* * *

The Doctor set Rose on her feet after taking her from Jack. She was like Valerie was when they first found her, hollow. He winced when he first had touched her, her mind was blank, withdrawn. He knew what that meant and intended to have words with his lover once it was safe for them. For now, he focused on one problem at a time.

Like the fact he had been right all along.

Klebanov was grinning at the huddled masses, at his back was a scene from "The Walking Dead". Wastes away bodies of long since dead scientist from fifty years passed, but they weren't dead really. Their forms had wasted to nothing by molted skin covered skeletons. Nothing but bones and tendions really now. The director's men from his first arrival at the base. He had been approached by Barinska then, the woman having already been in contact with the ship for centuries. She showed them where the ship was and what it could do. And they adapted the technology to suit their needs. Unfortunately for them, the technology wasn't at the level it is now and thus they were locked away while Klebanov continued their work outside the lab.

The same person was grinning madly at the group as he announced to his withered companions that he had brought them food.

"Okay then," Jack cleared his throat, glancing at the Doctor. "Plan D now?"

The Doctor ignored Jack as he addressed Klebanov, getting the man to speak of his plans and such. Normally, Jack would have rolled his eyes at the bad guys need to monolog and gloat his pending victory. Something told Jack that it was a deflection. A flash of ice blue eyes told Jack everything he needed to know. Carefully, he looked to Valerie then to Rose, silently asking the young woman to look after Rose for the moment as he slipped unseen into the back of the group. He flagged over Krylek over as the other man slipped to the back with Jack. The two whispering softly as they worked out a fast plan to get the people out of here before the walking zombies could ease a fifty year hunger on living flesh. Ugh, that was just not a thought Jack wanted.

Behind them, the Doctor was still talking to Klebanov, keeping the man's attention while Jack did whatever it was he was going to do.

"So, you all think you're gonna live forever, that about it?" the Doctor asked with a shake of his head. "No idea why, of course. That's all the pilot's influence. Wanting you to stay alive until the job is done and all. So, what was the deal? Barinska stays young, you and her, yeah. Rest of your mates here get to wait until you sort it out, a way to make you all young and vibrant?"

"Something to that effect," Klebanov shrugged.

"Not enough power in the ship for that, is there?" the Doctor continued, like it was just another day. "Not while the ship's just ticking over. Only needs one of you, after all. A lot of the energy left wasn't the right sort of power anyway. So you adapt it, play with it, before you got too old. Tried to use monkeys, yeah?" Here the Doctor lets out a snort of a laugh. "Not so successful was it?"

The director just glared at the Doctor. "How could you possibly know about that?"

"About what? That some of your mates were monkeyfied? Easy enough to figure out, brilliant me," the Doctor shrugged while grinning that daft grin of his. "Where was I? Oh yeah, so some of your chums got a big dose of simian energy, mutated. Became proto-baboons, but not enough bananas for everyone."

The Doctor ignored the snarl from Klebanov or the start of the zombie scientists forward in anger. "So, you had to keep draining humans to make it work. But too much gets attention. Instead, little bits, every so often. Some unlocking sop gets to be the sacrifice to the stones. S'what happened to Pavel. He got drained, you all get fed. Top you off, like a mobile phone. And then, since she is there, you go after Valerie. Only something happened, ship got distracted, switched off before it could finish her. And Sofia gets to blame an imaginary monster. Imagine that. Despite everything else, Jack managed to save that girl's life."

Valerie turned to look up at the Doctor. She hasn't been told yet what had happened last night or where her boyfriend was. Now she knew. She also knew the reason she wasn't dead, like he was. Not only has the handsome stranger saved her from that fate, he was able to give her back her life after caring for her when no one else would. Him and the blonde woman she was trying to protect. Somehow, the nineteen year old realized that her role had switched with the other girl.

The lights overhead began to flicker then dim after a loud thud was heard on the roof. The Doctor never lifted his head, never took his gaze away from what he was starting to see as his prey, his enemy. This thing before him wearing a man's face had put his golden girl into the state she was in, had killed how many people before now. This man was responsible for so many more deaths and so much more than even the Doctor knew. The darkness, that ancient instinct that Rassilion once worked to remove from the Time Lord that the Witches had fostered in the ancient Gallifreyans. It was more of a struggle to keep the darkness at bay for the Doctor than it was to engage the deranged scientist verbally. When Rose had told him they were taking any energy now they could find, he actually felt a spike of fear hearing that.

Thorn still hadn't returned to them. The Time Lord could only hope that the remotes hadn't managed to get through the armor casing to the life form inside.

"It's starting," the Doctor told Klebanov. "As the ship powers itself up, it's reversing all your modifications. Those remote collectors out there, the ones _you_ unleashed when you tried to switch to manual, will come after any energy source soon. Not just humans, though I suspect it has an acquired taste at this point. One of them's found the power lines, or the generator. Don't really matter now. It no longer needs any of you. It thinks help is almost here and it's after all the power it can find for itself now."

"That doesn't matter," Klebanov laughed it off. "This was planned for, years ago. We will still get a portion of the ships energy regardless. As long as there is more, it is a matter of quantity over quality after all, my dear Doctor. We already have an energy source ready and waiting that will not only power the ship but will fill us forever. The strong the ship is, the strong we become. It's a fool proof plan."

"Wait," Valerie frowned, not seeing her father's head snap in her direction. "What power source? Are you talking about those weird chairs? We broke the one that at Sofia's."

Klebanov glances in surprised, having seriously just noticed Valerie was back to her youthful glory. Next to her stood a shell of the pretty blonde that the Doctor had hovered over protectively. It was curious to the scientist to see her eyes open but dull brown and staring. It was like the minds had switched in the girls. The natural curiosity that made him a scientist buzzed, but Klebanov forced himself to dismiss both girls to look at the Doctor again.

"I tire of this," the man sighed, before offering an explanation. "And not necessarily. Sofia liked the feeling of connected up the old-fashion way, to feel the energy flow through her, into her. She never trusted our methods."

There were murmurs in the crowd of about fifty villagers as they listened. Some were stirring, getting agitated and drawing the husks' attention. One to the right of the Doctor snarled before looking back to him and Klebanov with sunken eyes. Levin shifted his weight a little, placing his hands behind his back and glancing briefly at the Doctor. Again the ancient alien was beyond impressed with the man's attention to details and deduction.

"What method is that?" the Doctor prompted when he noted that Klebanov's attention was starting to wander to the people behind him.

Jack looked back as the Doctor got the man to start talking about how they managed to create a system to just absorb the energy as it hit the storage cells like Wi-Fi. If he hadn't been so desperate to get these people out of harm's way, he might have been impressed. He was impressed though with Valerie as she stood there, strong and brave before what could be her death and her boyfriend's murderer. Jack could see her hands shaking slightly. He caught her father's eyes a moment, the look in them was something like desperate hope and disbelief. The man had left her to die when the village had been attacked and now here she was, safe and healthy again. They exchanged looks before Jack turned back to Krylek. The solider nodded, he was almost finished.

Jack should have known that the way the night had been going for them that it wouldn't go so smooth. The Doctor made his promise of victory just as the lights flickered and the drones broke through the door to the storage room. They were forcing themselves inside for the energy sources they could sense. Jack was immediately forced back as the villagers tried to crowd away from both sources of death. Husbands tried to protect their wives and families. Valerie's father reached out and pulled his protesting daughter back to his side, leaving Rose alone next to the Doctor as the chaos broke out.

"Do it!" Jack yelled to Krylek as he pushed the people back.

The husks rushed forward at the same time the lights when out. The rook was lit by the eerie blue lights of the drones and the eruptions of gunfire from the soldiers. The Doctor was shouting, pulling Rose into his arms protectively. Without waiting, Krylek pressed the detonation, blowing another hole in the wall that lead into the main passage. More screams, confusion with the sudden explosion followed by the voice of Levin ordering his men to get the people out of there quickly. Jack looked around, getting quickly to his feet and pulling a bloody Krylek to his feet. All around them plaster and conceret showered them as the hastily set charges distrupted the roof.

"Move- move!" Levin was shouting.

The Doctor was pushed back by the scientists, Rose ripped from his arms. He roared out and tried to force his way back to her side. Horror filled him when one of the scientists turned to her and pulled her away, towards Klebanov.

" _ROSE!_ " the Doctor roared.

Jack looked up in time to see Rose being suddenly left to stand alone in the dark room. "Valerie! Get Rose!"

The nineteen year old nodded, ripping free of her father's grasp and rushed against the press of people as they fled the area. She could see the blonde standing there. She gasped as someone picked her up and hauled her backwards with the villagers. Looking up, she looked into the face of Vahlen, Pavel's father.

"I lost my son," he told her in a rough voice. "I'll not see you killed too."

Only he knew that his son had planned to ask the girl to marry him that night. To Vahlen, she was as good as his daughter-in-law. His last link to his son. There was no way he would let her die here.

"Doctor!" Valerie screamed and pointed.

There was another roar of rage that shook even Levin to hear as the Doctor watched Klebanov walk up to Rose and caressed her pale cheek before he was forced to leave. Forced to leave her behind with a murderer and his withered husks.

 _I could save the world, but lose you_. The words echoed in the Doctor's mind as he turned away. He had to save these people. Rose was lucky, and brilliant. And as long as Klebanov thought Rose was valuable, she was safe with him.

* * *

By the time Jack was able to catch up to the villagers, at least the few that hadn't made a break for it into the hills and the forest to hide while the blobs followed the others to the dry dock, he wasn't shocked to see they had already created a plan. What did shock him and the surviving dozen of Levin's men was then nearly breaking their necks as they hit the oil that the villages were dumping over the docks.

"What a life," Jack grumbled and laughed at the same time as he skidded over the oil with his new friend Krylek. "If it's not murderous alien drones or zombie scientists, now I get my own team trying to break my neck. Seriously, should have stayed on the exploding ship at this rate."

Krylek gave him a funny look before chuckling himself at the whole mess. Levin gave them both a blank look as he moved head to join up with Vahlen and the other village men.

"Where is everyone else?" Levin asked, doing a quick head count. Most notably missing was the girls, Valerie and Rose, as well as the Doctor himself.

"Group took the women and children up into the forest, outside the village," Vahlen grunted as he moved a massive oil drum ment for one of the decommissioned subs in the docs.

"The Doctor told them to hide there while he dealt with the ship," Catherine the scientist told them as she helped another villager move another drum of oil, turning it on its side so the thick liquid could spill out.

"Where is the Doctor?" Jack asked, looking around as well. Turning around, he noticed the line of blue coming down the hill towards the group in the docks. "Think they see us like Geogri sees?"

"It's possible," Vahlen stopped, looking as well. "As for the Doctor, said he was going for a swim."

"He what?" Levin blinked.

Jack just laughed and shook his head. "Figures. Come on then. Let's get this stuff set."

Once that was finished, the former Time Agent stood back, hands in his pockets looking for all the world like he was sightseeing instead of waiting for what could likely be the fight of his life. Mentally, he was shaking with fear and worry. Where was Rose? Where was Valerie? And what happened to Thorn? Did they get the Dalek? Letting his gaze wonder, Jack froze.

"Colonel," he called out and nodded across the way. There, on the other side of the docks was Klebanov and his scientist zombies. With them, was the mindless shell of Rose Tyler. Levin blinked twice to make sure what he was seeing wasn't what he thought it was. But it was. She was with them, walking along like the doll Valerie once was. That was never a good sign. The colonel knew that the Doctor would never seek to compromise the blonde's safety. No one in their right mind would.

It was times like these that the old Colonel wished he could radio to his commander and report the situation. The damn storm and the interference still kept communications down.

"That was Klebanov entering a nuclear sub wasn't it?" Jack asked softly.

Levin could only nod.

"Fuck," Jack swore, running a hand through his hair. He didn't even notice the blood that came away on his hand. He had other things to worry about then a little head wound that didn't even hurt.

"Don't worry," a voice told him. Turning, Levin and Jack looked over at Vahlen. "That's the _St. Petersburg_. It was decommission last summer when they brought it here. Missiles are completely safe."

"Great," Jack groaned, not sure he believed that. After all, who told them that? Turning he looked as the line of blue was getting closer. "And the rest of the party has decided to come a'callin' it looks like, boys."

The people on the dock all turned to watch the drones drawing closer and closer to them. More than a few backed up while Jack, Levin and the other soldiers stood their ground. Someone called out, asking if they should light the oil now and Jack shook his head.

"Not yet," the temporal traveler grinned. "To borrow the phrase, we are waiting til we 'see the whites of their eyes'. Wait til we know we can get them all."

Levin just snorted, almost sounding like a laugh that Jack could crack such a joke at this time.

"Don't want to kill em all, Jack," a rough Northern accent called out. "Need a few to survive."

Jack turned to the Doctor and blinks. The… dripping wet, jumper clinging to his torso and accenting his body Doctor. A dripping wet, completely sexy looking Time Lord who was struggling to get his leather jacket back on. Jack has to shake his head to get the sudden lusty thoughts out of his head and focus on the situation at hand.

"Looks like you were having fun without me," Jack smirked. "But seriously, whats the plan, Doc?"

"I've deal with the ship," the Doctor told him. "Play with the equipment which is why I need you to light up now."

Levin turned instantly and shouted out the orders. Within seconds the oil was a wall of fire.

"So," Jack asked, not looking at the Doctor. "Why are we letting a few survive?"

"I want them to chase you."

"Gee, thanks a million, Doc."

"No problem, Captain," the Doctor grinned. "Now. Where's Rose?"

Jack looked at him, freezing in place. "She… is still with Klebanov. I wasn't able to get to her, Doc. We know where they are. She is still in that shocked state. They took her to that sub on the other end of the dock. Speaking of Rose, I'm not sure where Valerie ran off too either."

"Her mom has her, Captain," Vahlen called out. "Saw them off with the others earlier."

"You sure about that?" the Doctor called out softly, his sharp eyes looking beyond the flames at the _St. Petersburg_ as a small, slim shadow slipped inside.

"Doc," Jack called to him, his voice serious. "That's a nuclear sub."

"I told you to keep them away from the missiles!" the Doctor snapped.

"Let me guess…. Volcano Day?" Jack sighed, looking at the drones as they started to enter the fire.

"Volcano Day," the Doctor confirmed. "Catherine! Who decommissioned the _St. Petersburg_?"

The female scientist looked at the pair, a happy smile on her face as she realized the plan was working. They were going to see the dawn. "Huh? Oh, Klebanov did it personally." Her smile faded as she thought about everything she just learned. "He insisted."

"Volcano Day," both men sighed.

"Okay fine," Jack growled turning to the Doctor. "Are you sure this plan is going to work though?"

"Yeah, no problem," the Doctor nodded vigorously at him. "Well, maybe a few issues, but it'll work out."

"Few issues?" Jack blinked. "What about my risking life and limb here to make one of those things come after me!?"

"Weellll," the Doctor drawled out, scratching his chin, "of course, if you're not interesting in saving the human race for being turned into fuel for a cripple ship, I can always find someone else. Just thought you might want first crack at it."

"Cuz I am the one who caused this whole mess in the first place?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Look, we can debate or we can save everyone. Which you want to do first?"

"Alright, alright, I'm in!" Jack threw his hands in the air. "As soon as the fire dies down a bit, I'm on it."

The Doctor watched as the fire was still burning but was slowly getting lower. There were patches that were devoid of the flames. The drones were still coming forward over the burning road, over the left over remains of the others before them. Turning towards the flames, the Doctor narrowed his gaze a little. Every second more they waited was a second longer that Rose was in danger. If Klebanov thought her usefulness had ended… or he figured out what she was, she wouldn't last much longer as long as she was in the state she was when he last saw her.

"It's dying down now," the Time Lord pointed out.

"A little more," Jack returned.

"Wimp," the Doctor taunted. "Race you!"

The remaining villagers, soldiers, Levin and Catherine could only stare in horror as the two men sprinted forward, the Doctor in the lead grinning like a maniac, through the flames and out into the night.

* * *

"Arming procedure under way," was the first thing Rose Tyler became aware of as she slowly returned to herself.

Blinking once, then twice, she looked around her. She was standing in one of the subs if she had to guess. It was a lot nicer than she thought it should be for an old, decommissioned weapon of the Cold War days. She noticed Klebanov with his back to her, talking to his mates as they moved around the panels. Her mind scrambled to caught up with what was going on. She couldn't remember anything after she threw her makeshift weapon at the drones in the hallway.

The scientist kept talking about some missile and wanting to be far from here if they could be. Someone mentioned the hatch making honey brown eyes dart over to the open door. Swallowing, Rose started to slowly inch herself towards what she hoped would be freedom, while still listening closely. A part of her had this sinking feeling that something very bad was happening before her eyes. As she turned, she hit something on one of the tables. A box of some kind, she didn't know, frankly didn't care. The sound of the metal hitting metal echoed around her. Hands closed around her shoulder, spinning her around to face a snarling Klebanov.

Her mind was screaming at her body to react as she watching his shattered face contort into rage and hatred before smoothing out. A cold hand curled around her throat. All she could do was stare as he grinned at her in a way that made her sick to her stomach. All too soon though, another hand, cool to the touch curled around her upper arm and a much beloved Northern accented voice was saying, "I believe this is my dance."

Looking up in a daze, she smiled slightly at the Doctor who smiled down at her softly, whispering to her mind, 'Found you.'

Turning, the Doctor fixed Klebanov with a hard glare that actually frightened the withered scientists in the room with them. It was the face they had never seen before, the face that made Daleks fear and gave nightmares to the creatures of the dark. He didn't bother to hide his rage in the ice blue of his expressive eyes. They messed with the mate of a Time Lord, put hands on a Gallifreyan, now the fools would deal with the Oncoming Storm for their litany of crimes against humanity. And them.

"I am only going to tell you all this once," the Doctor fairly growled. "The missile is going nowhere and you are all already dead. You have been for years."

Klebanov simply laughed at the pair before pointing a pistol at them, thinking the sight of a gun would frighten the pair into not trying anything. In the background, one of the scientists was reporting the process until the system was ready. Rose seemed to tremble a little in the Doctor's arms, the light in her eyes coming back as she watched the situation with that odd intelligence seeming to glow in there. She turned her gaze to him and the look she gaze nearly froze his blood. The two of them really were something beyond this world.

"Neither of you are human are you?" Klebanov asked suddenly with narrowed eyes, finally putting twoi and two together.

"What was your first clue?" Rose asked smartly, rapidly returning to herself now that she was touching the Doctor. It was almost like he was giving her his own energy, which wasn't possible.

"So what's your plan exactly?" the Doctor interrupts before Klebanov could react to his golden girl's taunt. "Refuel the missile, send it up to make a big bang in the air above us in a massive airburst energy release. Ship of absorbs the energy, powers up fully but it's not going anywhere. The energy just channels down into your equipment in your lab. It won't all be useful, but you'll manage to convert enough to regenerate yourselves and keep going."

"You are very clever, Doctor," Klebanov nodded, agreeing.

"Oh, I'm brilliant, me. But it doesn't take a genius to work out that a lot of the energy won't be converted," the Doctor growled now. He wasn't in the mood to play anymore with this man.

"Effectively it will flatten this part of the world," Rose murmured softly, eyeing the broken man before her. "But here, we're safe. In the ship you fixed, letting it absorb the radiation. Meanwhile you let the rest of the world die. Would only take a year or two if I am calculating it right."

"But you and your supermen, you'll be here laughing the whole time while millions die," the Doctor said.

Klebanov smirked at the pair, refusing to let them intimidate him any more than they already have. "As you say."

"Except it isn't going to happen," the Doctor promised.

Now the shattered face pulled into a grotesque smile as Klebanov tossed his head back, laughing. "I really don't think either of you are in a position to stop us. Or anyone else for that matter."

Rose smirked as the Doctor shifted her slightly. Klebanov was pointing the gun at her now. "You sure about that?"

'In for a penny,' Rose's mind whispered to him, having seen his plan. He could feel her faith in him as unwavering as it ever way.

'In for a pound,' the Doctor finished as they waiting.

Someone was counting down the seconds to launch. Neither of them moved. In another lifetime, Rose might have done something stupid, like bodily thrown herself at the controls and tried to stop the countdown, risking being shot. But she couldn't stop the grin from lighting up her face with the sound of a klaxon alarm started blaring.

"Systems failure," one of the zombie scientist rasped out. "Complete shutdown. How?"

"Well if I were to guess," the Doctor drawled lazily, stepping in front of Rose now as the gun in Klebanov's hand began to shake as the man's rage built, "the gauge there only tells you the system is full, just not of what. If someone clever where to, say, disconnect the refueling hose and attach it to something else, like. Oh how about the torpedo tubes' seawater intake? No expert on this, me. Just a guess."

Before anyone else could reply, Jack Harkness burst into the room and ran straight for Klebanov. All around them the withered scientists were shaking like leaves and slowly slumping to the floor or over in their chairs. Furious, Klebanov tried to fire the gun but he was shaking too much. Jack was easily able to knock the gun away as he shoulder checks the director.

"Wha-what is … happening… to… us?" Klebanov gasps as he too sank to the floor.

In a very flat voice, the Doctor watched the life out of his enemy. "Time's up."

"How?"

"I lead the remotes to your main transmitter," Jack told the dying man in a cold voice.

"It's over," Rose finished, her eyes flashing gold for a moment.

In that second before death took him, Klebanov's eyes widened at the sight. How could he have been so stupid?

 _Are you afraid of the big Bad Wolf?_ Echoed in his mind as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

As the dawn came, the TARDIS team made their way back to their ship, completely exhausted. The Doctor was carrying Rose in his arms, her arms were wrapped around his neck. The grief she was feeling nearly overwhelmed him. Jack silently walked with them.

They had said their good byes to Levin, Sergeyev, Krylek, and his surviving men, as well as Catherine and the villagers. The villagers were shaken but it was like a new sense of life had overcome them. Valerie gave Jack a tight hug as a thank you for all he did for her, followed up by her father doing the same. He never thought he would get his daughter back and when he saw Jack risking everything for her, he knew things needed to change. Alex Minim was welcomed to the village like a hero when he and a living Geogri were found in the ruins of the complex. Alex had somehow managed to live through the night with his gunshot wound. The truth of what kind of a man Minim was out of the darkness now, Vahlen vouching for him. The villagers were beside themselves when they realized how badly they had treated him and he never once turned away from them.

Levin spoke quietly to the Doctor before admitting with a little grin that he wasn't exactly Russian military. He used to be, a long time ago. Now he worked for a different group, an institution based out of Wales, England. With a smirk, the Doctor just shook his head. At least the reason the Levin and his men hadn't freaked out completely learning about the ship made sense now to him. Aliens were their thing after all.

Thorn hadn't returned to them.

Rose had frantically searched the ruins of the institution and the area around it, looking for her Dalek protector. Nothing was to be found. Not a single sign of him. To the Doctor and Rose, it was like they lost a member of their family, only being able to guess that the remotes were able to get him. Jack felt like someone had punched him in the gut. While he barely knew the alien, he never would have wished this. The flying pepper pot had been a good guy, through and through.

The Doctor paused in front of the doors of the TARDIS, just looking at the bright blue doors before turning to Jack and stepping aside. The former conman stepped up to get the doors for them when they opened up.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

The Doctor's jaw dropped as Rose launched herself from his arms to wrap her own around Thorn in a hug, making the Dalek yell out in distress.

"AAAAARRRRGGG! NO TOUCHIE! BAD TOUCH!"

Even as he protected, Jack could hear the affectionate undertones for the blonde woman who was crying all over the armored alien.

"Oh you know," Jack shrugged as he walked past the three into the time and space ship. "Traffic was murder."


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer, disclaimer. I don't own, blah blah blah. The Doctor isn't allowed to write these anymore.

 **A/N:** Okay, folks! Quick note from me. One, updates are getting to be roughly every other week. For that I am sorry. I got a new job recently and it is taking some getting used to the new schedule after being out of work for like 4 months. That being said, I am going to be shooting for every other Friday updates. Please bare with me.

Also, we are coming up on the season One finale! Oooooo, le gasp! What will happen to our star crossed lovers? Maybe we should get them there first?

Lastly, welcome to all new readers and followers! I am at your humble service! If anyone can think of an adventure they would have liked to see Nine do instead of Ten or Eleven, send me a message! I'm always open for more ideas!

Thank you to those who took the time to leave me a review! I love it! I feel so loved! For you, my wonderful readers, I do my best to give top of the line writing!

That all said, on with the Show!

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 40: Boom…

* * *

Rose walked into the main control room of the TARDIS after ending the phone call she had been on.

Music was pumping through the room, lights flashing as Thorn was spinning around, his little arms wiggling as he dances. Jack was up in the rafters in a swinging chair, singing loudly, albeit pleasantly in tune with the Doctor who was under the grating that made up the main flooring. It was a party from the looks of it. Rose could even feel the pleasure and joy humming from the TARDIS herself as if she was singing along as well.

With a soft chuckle she moved over to where the Doctor was and squatted down next to the open grating. "Mickey just called."

"That's nice," the Doctor shifted to grin up at her good naturedly.

This was the first down time the group had managed to get in almost a month of traveling since they were in Russia. Rose had all but demanded it after her brain was high jacked by parasites on their last adventure. It was not one to be repeated, she thought. Hallucinations were one thing, but one created because microscopic organisms attached themselves to your brain where the center for imaginations and dreams were located was a whole different ball game. The images created by the brain going into overdrive were so real, they actually could kill someone. Now imagine someone with the connection to the TARDIS, the ability to wrap reality via the Vortex with that in their head?

When she had been caught by the officials of that world, she had all but demanded them to force her into a chemically induced coma to stop her. And that was after she had followed an imaginary Doctor and broke into the facility that was created by the inhabitants of that world to deal with what they called "fantasy crazy". Turned out it was a good thing in the end. The police of that world had raided the place after Jack took over using the patients there to riot. If she had been awake during the raid, she didn't want to think of what she could have done to those people.

As it was, the Doctor nearly took the head off of the medical professional that knocked her out and put her in containment. Jack said it took him yelling into the Time Lord's ear at point blank to get him to let the man go. The newly full time companion confessed to her that he was actually scared of the Doctor then. He actually thought the Doctor would have killed the other man had Jack not stopped him.

And during that wonderful adventure, Thorn was binge watching some American show from the late 20th Century. Again.

Before that adventure, they had to see Mickey and Martha again for a short time. For the fun that had been. A Neanderthal had somehow found his way to 2006 Braxton England. The TARDIS alerted them to the disturbance and took them to the place and time, however the old girl neglected to explain the why. Up side to the whole thing was Rose got to enjoy a little undercover, help someone she never thought in a million years she would get to meet, and got a manicure out of the whole deal.

Martha had been interning at the hospital the caveman had been taken to after he had gotten into a fight with some locals. She helped the Doctor and Rose sneak him out while Jack did what Jack Harkness' do best: distract. Mickey couldn't stop laughing when he learned that Jack had stripped naked and started running around like a loon as his distraction.

Good ol' Captain Jack Harkness. Never changes.

Rose didn't even want to think of the chaotic disaster of a date she and the Doctor had attempted before that. Or the wreck of an adventure before that where they had to rescue Jack from the King's Harem. The blonde couldn't help but appreciate not being the kidnapped one for once, even if it chafed a little she wasn't the pretty one.

Honestly, those were just the more recent ones that they had. Still, her favorite trip in that gap before this event happened then and even now, was the time they took out to go to Woman Wept. This time around, the trip was all the much sweeter for her.

"Mickey called," she repeated, smiling that smile that made the Doctor melt, her tongue peeking through her teeth. "Apparently, someone is asking for our help back in England 21st Century. Wales to be exact."

The Doctor eyed her a moment before he hauled himself out of his hole. He said nothing to anyone, only took Rose's arm in hand and lead them away from the console room. His first thought was to take them to the kitchen to talk, but Thorn had walked in too many times and Jack was worse still. So he directed them to their room. Once they were inside, he looked at his hands and grimaced. Motioning for her to explain, he stepped into their joint bathroom to wash the dirt and lingering grease off his fingers.

"How did you know this was a repeat?" Rose asked, blinking. Normally he would ask about that. This time, he just seemed to know.

"Brilliant, me," the Doctor called out, grinning like the smug git he was feeling. He laughed when he felt the annoyance roll from his beautiful lover in the other room. "That, and your eyes had a look in 'em. Like this is another one of those 'do overs' for you and Mr. Mickey."

"Point," Rose conceded, sitting down on their bed. "It is similar to what we went through before but different. Mickey said a request for our help came through. Something is happening in Cardiff. Last time I went through this the Lord Mayor was a surviving member of the Slitheen from 10 Downing Street. The blonde woman, Blon."

"That was the one you killed wasn't it?" the Doctor asked, coming out of the bathroom to lean against the doorframe.

"Yeah," Rose murmured. She still didn't regret her actions that day.

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his hand over his cropped hair. Moving over, he took a seat neat to Rose on the bed. They didn't talk about it, what happened that night at 10 Downing Street. Rose didn't have an ounce of regret in her, nor did Mickey for the lives he took outside at the Estates. Both of them saw it as necessary. The Doctor still disagreed with them both. It still bothered him to know that his Rose had and will take lives if she thought there was no other way out.

Out of respect to her Doctor, she never bothered to point out the lives he had taken when she had been in danger. Friendly genocide, Mickey called it when she told him about what happened to the Quevvils.

"Blon has created plans to build a nuclear plant on top of the rift," Rose told the Doctor, keeping to the subject as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "She was planning on forcing it open, destroying the Earth so she could leave using a piece of tech she says she made, but Jack said she stole. Long story short, she didn't succeed."

The ancient Time Lord looked down at his lover. Tilting her head up to look at him, he just arched a brow at the haunted look in her beautiful brown eyes.

"She forced the Heart to be exposed," Rose murmured, her bottom lip shaking. "This was the last time… you, me and Jack… would be together on Earth. Before, I mean."

The silent Time Lord wrapped her up in his arms. He could feel her fear and grief warring in her mind, and surprisingly, her heart. His precious golden girl was trying to not worry that this was going to end the same for them. She never told him what happened exactly, only that he has regenerated on her at some point. He had been amazed at the fact she had even stayed with him.

"What happened before, Rose," the Doctor murmured, looking over their joint bedroom, "won't happen this time. We've seen that already how many times? Besides, you promised me, remember?"

 _How long are you going to stay with me?_

 _Forever._

 _Be mine then, forever._

The words whispered in their minds as they sat holding each other, both holding back a deep rooted fear in their hearts. For the Time Lord, that fear came with a clawing darkness that demanded action. He already knew that something would happen in London in 2007, something that would take his golden girl away from him forever.

 _Rose Tyler is dead_ , Van Statton had told him again and again.

 _There was an incident in London in the year 2007,_ the guard clarified. _Rose Tyler was listed as amongst the dead._

For the Doctor, every trip back to Earth was like a nightmare, wondering if the new timeline would steal her from him sooner than she was lost before. She still won't talk about the details, only there was a situation they couldn't ignore. When the Doctor had privately asked Mickey when they last were on Earth, Mickey just shook his head. He wasn't there for the start of it, only the end. When pressed, the idiot just smiled almost sadly at the Doctor and asked him to think before he acted, to not do something again to Rose. Otherwise Mickey would kill the Doctor this time.

Whatever the idiot was talking about, the Doctor could not fathom for a moment him doing anything that would have hurt Rose so much that Mickey of all people would threaten his life.

"What's the request?" the Doctor asked, laying back on the bed as he toed his boots off. "I mean, you said Mickey had something for us. And it couldn't wait 'til the weekend, so must be important."

Laughing at the dopey grin he was giving her, Rose laid down at his side. "Mickey said the request came through a contact of his. The new Lord Mayor is having some trouble and doesn't know what to do about it. They were the one who requested the help from us."

"Which begs the question," the Doctor hummed, "how does the Lord Mayor know about me?"

"Not you, you egotistical Time Lord," Rose laughed now, "we, you and me!"

"Why would anyone ask for you?" he teased her before rolling quickly away as she tried to smash his nose in with a pillow. "Abuse, that is! You are a violent one, Rose Tyler."

"Yeah," she grinned with a little growl, "and whatcha gonna do about it?"

Pouncing on the laughing woman, the Doctor pinned his lover beneath him on the bed. "Something fantastic."

* * *

Mickey Smith hung up the phone with his girlfriend, shaking his head as he grinning. Martha wanted him to give Rose her regards that she was going to miss the TARDIS group this weekend. She still hadn't been able to meet the mysterious Jack Harkness that Mickey was very vocal about. Course, it didn't hurt that Jack had yet to come with Rose and the Doctor during their weekend visits to see their daughter and Jackie. When asked, the Doctor just gave Mickey a horrified look and asked "Why would I expose my innocent, superior Time Tot to the walking innuendo? She might catch his stupid."

Holding a small clutch of flowers tightly in his hand, Mickey made his way across the recently redeveloped Oval Basin. He stopped for a moment to take in the scene around him, the blue sky above, the people walking around him. The first time he came to Cardiff months back it had been harder on the time displaced man than Mickey first thought it would be. Then Jack was there with waiting arms. And things just happened as they were ment to, Mickey thought. Jack used Clive as a go between him and the group of Torchwood 3 to keep the main branches off the Doctor's scent as it were. All three men were thrilled at Rose's forethought to send Clive Owens Jack's way when the adventures began.

And Mickey never once questioned why at times Jack was one step ahead of him.

Laying the flowers carefully on the stone bench surrounding the fountains of Oval Basin, Mickey smiled as he recalled the first time ever he learned about the young serving girl who gave her life to keep the Rift closed. Then he didn't understand, later he would. Now, he will always honor her whenever he comes here with some flowers. Even if she wasn't there anymore, she was never forgotten.

The sound of the wheezing of the TARDIS filled the air. Mickey closed his eyes and grinned. It never failed to fill him with hope later in his life. Despite hating the Doctor for years, even after traveling with him and getting to understand the alien, he still had a deep rooted anger at the bloody git. After all, the Doctor did just swagger in and steal his girlfriend and best friend. Then the whole France thing really was a sore point for a very long time for Mickey. But what took him years to get over was the fact that the Doctor had abandoned Rose _again_ when he took her back to Pete's World and left her there.

It took Martha many years and the birth of his son to make him stop hating and being angry over how the story of Rose Tyler and the Doctor had ended.

And yet, he never stopped listening to the sounds of the TARDIS. The sound of hope.

Hearing it now, and knowing what was coming made him grin as he opened his eyes. Rose told him that she hadn't explained her situation to Jack yet. The Captain was convinced she was as brilliant as the Doctor or psychic. Mickey was looking forward to the "first" meeting with Captain Cheesecake. And, to be honest, he really wanted to know what Thorn thought of the walking sexual innuendo.

Making his way across the plaza as the ship finished appearing, his smile widened. Reaching out, the dark skinned human ran a hand over the front panel affectionately.

"Hey, Sexy. Looking amazin' as ever," Mickey murmured to the ship, feeling her humming back at him happily. "Been takin' care of my other girl and Big Ears for me?"

A warm tingle under his fingers and a musical laugh filled his mind.

"Good to know I can count on you at least," Mickey chuckled before knocking on the doors.

He stepped back just as the door was yanked open and a familiar handsome face pops out, albeit younger.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What you mean, who the hell am I?" Mickey growled at the man, glaring dangerously. "Who the hell are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack snapped back, not missing a beat. "And whatever you're selling, we're not buying."

"That so, Captain Cheesecake?" Mickey smirked. "Might have something worth it."

That literally made the 52nd century man pause. He didn't expect anyone from the 21st century to say something like that with such a knowing look in their eyes.

"Get out of the way," Mickey laughed, shouldering pass Jack into the TARDIS to be greeted by a snickering Doctor up in the rafters with a stupid looking headband with a torch attached to it on his head.

"And there is trouble," the Doctor called down from his perch with a large grin. "How's it going, Rickey boy?"

"Mickey," the dark skinned man laughed, no longer hearing it as an insult and more a game between them. "Dumbo."

"Oi!" the Doctor laughed.

"Let me guess," Jack drawled from where he was leaning against the closed door of the TARDIS, "this must be Mickey."

"Right in one, Jack," Rose laughed as she came forward to hug her oldest and dearest mate. "Hey, Micks. And ignore the Doctor, you know he is just trying to wind you up."

"Hey, babe," Mickey grinned, hugging the blond back. "You are looking amazing. Look at you. So my girl is treating you good."

"'Your girl'?" the Doctor asked with a highly arched brow, looking down at Mickey.

"Aren't you two just sweet?" Jack cooed at the same time. "How come I don't ever get anything like that?"

"Buy me a drink first," both Rose and the Doctor responded automatically with matching grins.

"Such hard work," Jack whined with a grin, moving back to where he was working under the console.

"Yeah," Mickey grinned, "but trust me, mate. Completely worth it."

Rose just shook her head, chuckling at the bantering in the console room. Mickey noted the look on her face. It was a look he honestly hadn't seen on her face since before she was separated originally from the Doctor the first time, when he had left them for another blonde woman without a second though. Shaking that thought off, he just chuckled as watched the trio.

"So," Rose was saying, "since we had to stop off in Cardiff anyway, we thought we could refuel while we are here. Remember me telling you about the rift here, yeah? How it runs through the middle of the city, see."

"Yeah, a girl named Gwyneth closed it on Christmas Eve," Mickey nodded. "1869, right? Tryin' to stop the Gelth from getting through. Yeah, I remember."

"Figured, we could park the TARDIS here," the Doctor put in with a grin as he hopped down out of the rafter, "couple of days anyway."

"Open up the engines," Jack grinned, "soak up the radiation the rift gives off."

"Which is a good thing I told Jackie to come here after she finished up with her last appointment," Mickey laughed, already knowing all this and really not wanting to watch the three pull the 'into time, and space' routine again. It was creepy enough the first time.

"THEN OFF WE GO," Thorn chimed in as he glided into the room, "INTO TIME. AND SPACE!"

How in the world that mechanical voice could sound so excited was beyond Mickey Smith. Opting to keep his mouth closed this time, he just shook his head and chuckles.

"You all think you're so clever," he found himself saying anyway.

"Yeah," the Doctor and Rose said at the same time as the Doctor slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Yep!" Jack laughed, popping the 'p' as he heard Rose do a hundred times.

"AFFIRMATIVE," Thorn chimed in.

The TARDIS flashed her lights at Mickey and he could all but hear her laughter as she agreed as well.

* * *

The Doctor went ahead of the group as he approached the Lord Mayor's office.

Mickey told him of the contact point was the Lord Mayor of Cardiff and a mutual friend of his had pointed her in his direction as a way of contacting the Doctor and Rose. Beyond that, Mickey was a bit sketchy on the details, like he didn't know what or how to say it. When Rose asked him if it was the same as before, he just shook his head and told them "You just need to see for yourselves."

Thus, the Doctor found himself standing in front of a young, yet pleasant looking man who, in the alien's opinion, seemed to have the lights on, but no one at home.

"Hello," the Doctor greeted with a wide smile, "I've come to see the Lord Mayor."

"Have you got an appointment, sir?" the young man asked politely.

"No, just an old friend," the Doctor grinned more at the statement. "Just go in and tell her the Doctor is here to see her."

"Doctor who?" the young man smiled, but he could see the displeasure of being bothered in the young man's eyes.

"Just the Doctor," the Time Lord smiled now smugly.

The young man excused himself from the front office and slipped into the room. The Doctor waited with closed eyes, still smiling when he heard a cup crash. Seconds later the young man comes out and glares at the Doctor.

"The Lord Mayor will see you now," the youth smiled, but it was cold.

"Thank you," the Doctor smiled. "Oh and the rest of my party will be here shortly. You'll make sure they are seen in, won't you? Good lad."

And with that, the Doctor stepped into the room.

A tall, full figured woman was standing at the desk of the Lord Mayor dressed in a smart business suit. She wasn't particularly pretty or outstanding looking. In fact, she was very plain, reminding the Doctor very much of the impressive woman Harriet Jones. He walked over to her and she smiled a smile of pure relief as she hurried forward.

"Doctor," she breathed, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "Thank God the message got to you in time. I was starting to worry. Oh, Idris, would you please bring some fresh cups and tea for my guests? Thank you."

The Doctor was a little taken back by the woman's familiarity with him and yet he couldn't recall in his long existence having met this woman. The only thing that was partially familiar to him was the strange accent she had and her dark, almost black color eyes. The young man, Idris, looked like he wanted to protest from the door but instead nodded and disappeared.

"Do I know you?" the Doctor didn't even bother to be polite as Rose walked into the room, followed by Jack and Mickey.

The woman looked at Jack and only the Doctor saw the momentary double take and the slight widening of her eyes at the sight of the former Time Agent. Interest peeked, the Time Lord turned to watch the three enter as the Lord Mayor moved to greet them. She was very happy to see Rose, taking a moment to thank her for what she did for her. Then she turned to Mickey and thanked him for seeing the message was delivered.

"Um," Rose looked uncertain as the Doctor "how do you know us exactly?"

The door opened as Idris returned, carrying a tray of cups and a fresh pot of tea. The Lord Mayor went silent as he worked, motioning to wait. The certainly got the attention of the TARDIS team, even if Mickey didn't know the full details, he seemed to be relaxed. Idris sent the group another glare as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Now then," the Lord Mayor sighed. "I realize you two likely do not recognize me. When we last met, I didn't look like this. In fact, I do not think you ever saw me in a human guise. My name is Calistia Uner Farboon day Slitheen. I am a member of the family Slitheen."

There was an instant reaction from the Doctor and Rose.

The Time Lord shifted to protect Rose from the potential threat. Jack had a gun drawn and leveled at the disguised alien in the span of a heartbeat. Calistia did not seem to react at all to them, she just stood there and waiting patiently. Mickey narrowed his eyes, having not been given this little bit of information when he called Rose to bring them back to Earth.

"So," the Doctor all but snarled, his tone was dripping with distain and mocking, "you're a Slitheen, on Earth. Your family gets killed but you were one of the two that walked away, just in the nick of time. No you have no means of escape, do you? What are you doing here?"

Calistia sighs a little and motions to the tea, "Might we have a cuppa while I explain? It is a bit of an explanation, Doctor."

Mickey was the first to move after a moment standoff between the Lord Mayor and the glaring Time Lord. That was something new, Mickey thought as he helped himself to the tea. The Doctor before at this point had more or less let a lot of his darkness go or accepted it. This time, it is like it was thriving inside him.

"Might as well," Mickey pointed out. "She was the one who requested you come. Said there are problems here in Cardiff, outside the normal. Rumor on the street is the Lord Mayor has this plan, see? Will create lots of jobs, right here in town. Only, it's a nuclear reactor. Right on top of the Rift. Least, that's what I was hearing."

Jack was the second one to relax, lowering the sonic blaster that was really nothing more than a stun gun now. "You want to build a nuclear power station? Why?"

Calistia moved back to her desk and took a seat, sighing heavily as she made herself a cup of tea.

"Let me start with the unbelievable fact that I learned the error of my ways," Calista offered, looking over the rim of her cup. "I saw what would become of my family if we didn't change. And I saw firsthand the destruction of refusing to change with my cousin at Downing."

The Doctor crossed his arms and snorted.

"Like I said, I don't expect you to believe me, Doctor, but it is truth," the Lord Mayor offered. "But as it is, I came here where I met with someone willing to help me, give me a chance. I exchanged the skin suit I had of the woman I killed to do Jorcasa's plan. She had no family, but she was laid to rest properly. I could have allowed myself to be taken prisoner, but I was given another option. She is simply wonderful."

"She?" the Doctor asked, a brow winging up.

"Yes," Calistia nodded. "A lovely young woman called Sarah Jane. She is very dear to me. She helped me find a human name, and with the help of another, I was able to get this skin suit you see. Completely artificial? Isn't that amazing?"

Three of the people in the room froze at the name of the woman who showed the Slitheen another option. Blinking a few times, Rose and Mickey exchanged a look that was missed by the shell shocked Doctor.

"After that, I met another who works here that got me the new skin suit," Calistia continued without noticing the reactions. "Eventually, I was elected as Lord Mayor and I started to put in plans to improve the living conditions of Cardiff. But… something has gone wrong. The other day it was pointed out to me by a local reporter just how bad it had gotten. I hadn't realized deaths were happening. I knew of one, but…beyond that." Calistia lifted her hands, looking helplessly at the group.

"What plans are those?" the Doctor asked, curiosity peeked.

"A moment," the Lord Mayor asked, standing and walking over to a massive cabinet with wide drawers and stacks of rolled up blue prints for varying projects to help improve the city,

"The other day a young woman named Cathy Salt came to talk to me about this project of mine," Calistia said over her shoulder. "I was planning to build a hydro plant at the water's edge. It has been having problems which have delayed the project. I never imagined how much until young Cathy came to see me."

"Why did she need to talk to you?" Jack asked, peeking over the woman's shoulder at the rolls she was moving around in her search.

"Apparently, my plans were switched out," Calistia told him. "As a result, it seems a nuclear plant is set to be built in the heart of Cardiff instead now. Cathy asked me if I was aware of the deaths that had people whispering of a curse on the project."

Here, Mickey took over. "This is in part where I came in on all this. First was a team of European Safety Inspectors. Somehow the explosives went off on them. Took the whole team out. Then, the Cardiff Heritage Committee was getting ready to speak to the selected location of the nuclear plant, but they died in a freak electrocution accident while swimming. After that, the main architect for the hydro plant was killed in a traffic accident in which he was hit by a car. Last death was when I called for you lot when a man named Cleaver who was the government here's nuclear advisor shows up without a head."

"Wow," Rose blinked looking over at the Doctor after hearing all that. She never knew that bit before. It made her wonder if that happened the first time too.

"Because of all this, I halted all work on the Blaidd Drwg Project until it could be cleared up," Calistia told them as she turned back around, her arms loaded with papers. "Let's take this to the other room."

The Lord Mayor led the group into the adjoining room where a diagram of her project as she intended it to be was set up. Mickey and Rose immediately recognized the blue water was the extrapolator that would be used by the group for a while after this.

"Why do all this?" the Doctor asks.

"Philanthropic gesture," Calistia shrugged a little. "I would say I learned the error of my ways, but, I doubt you would believe that. In truth, meeting you changed me, Doctor."

Calistia walked around the diagram, her arms full of rolled up blue prints. "Take a look at this Doctor," she called out, setting them down and unrolling a few. "As you can see from the initial, approved plans I created, the plant would have been on the water's edge. A hydro plant set to create a sustainable, clean power for the city. An experiment, I called it. Jobs would be created, the whole deal."

The Doctor poured over the plans and figures, nodding a little. Everything he was seeing was exactly what the alien in disguise was saying.

"These are the calculations and designs for the plant motors found on Nebula 9," the Doctor glances up at Calistia.

"No one need know that," she sniffed. "To humans it looks like advanced math. Ground breaking experimentation, and all that. Now look at these," Calistia unrolled another set, setting it next to the first plans. "Same design, but different location."

"This one is nuclear," the Doctor pointed at the second set, glancing at Calistia with an arched brow. "Set right in the middle of downtown on the rift. The station is designed to explode the minute it reached capacity."

"Wouldn't that cause the rift to become unstable?" Rose asked softly, watching the Slitheen carefully. "Or rip it open, destroying Cardiff and likely most of Southern Wales with it?"

"It would," the Lord Mayor nodded. "Which is why I rejected the idea when it was initially proposed. But someone switched the plans. Problem is, I don't know who. Or why they would want to do such a thing? I mean, my sister, Blon, would have, but I am not her."

Carefully, the Lord Mayor rerolled the plans as the Doctor looked over the diagram. Frowning, he reached out, knowing away the diagram carelessly and pulling out the surf board looking part that made the water of the diagram. Jack looked at it with wide eyes, nearly vibrating with excitement over the piece of technology that was cradled in the Doctor's arms. Mickey blinked a few times, remembering this part himself. A part of him wondered if Rose went through this déjà vu stuff a lot in her travels, trying to not judge this present with their past.

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asked, reminding the Doctor of a small kid in a toy story seeing the toy he wanted so much.

'He really is, isn't he?' Rose whispered to his mind, feeling the amusement from her lover, adding her own.

"Where it you get this?" Jack continued, excited. "You didn't build this. It's way beyond your technology and time."

"It fell into my hands," Calistia said with a shrug, looking at the extrapolator. "I was told to hang onto it until the right owners came. Guessing it was you lot."

"What's it do?" Rose asked for show.

'Like you don't know,' the Doctor sent her.

'I just remember something about a working force field, if you must know,' Rose glared back at the Doctor who just grinned.

Mickey watched the silent exchange as Jack explained what the alien tech was able to do. Glancing at Rose with a question in his eye, she just nodded. She confirmed what he didn't know, what has triggered the event last time that nearly destroyed the city and had crushed his own heart. Sometimes Mickey looked back and thought how immature he had been at times. Each time he felt like that, or he said something to Rose, he would be reminded that he was for all intents, still a child really. He never had been forced to think beyond himself. So when Rose had run from him to the Doctor, she was running to the danger to find a way to help. In a way, Mickey knew, she hadn't been picking the Doctor over him.

Rose Tyler was picking the world over him.

"Hold on," Rose interrupted as a thought came to her. "Calistia, you said that someone must have switched the plans out for the nuclear ones before the plans reached the contractors, yeah?"

The Lord Mayor turned to Rose and nodded. "Yes."

"And the contractors say they never say the original plans," Rose was pacing a little.

Turning was staring at the banner proudly displaying the project's name, the Doctor watch Rose as her mind worked. "What are you thinking, L.. Rose?" The Doctor flushed a little pink at the slip, but Rose didn't notice.

"I'm thinking someone close to the Lord Mayor is not who or what they say they are," Rose turned to the Doctor. "Problem is, I have no proof."

The Doctor turned again to the banner and randomly asked "How'd you think of the name?"

Three sets of confused eyes turned to the Doctor now.

"Is that important now?" Mickey asked, already knowing the answer. He still to this day hated when he saw those two words.

"Idris came up with it," Calistia shrugged again. "I don't know. I think he chose it at random. Does it matter? It's just a Welsh phrase."

Jack stood from the ground slowly. He has been noticing Rose's eyes flash even as she pales a little as she looked up at the sign. The Doctor was frowning as well. He had been traveling with them long enough that he knew the looks of trouble brewing when he saw it. Whatever those words meant, it wasn't anything good.

"Doctor," Jack asked in a careful tone, "what does Blaidd Drwg mean?"

"It means 'Bad Wolf'," a new voice answered.

Everyone turned as one to see Idris standing in the arch was between the Lord Mayor's office and room the group has gathered in around the diagram. He was glaring at the Doctor murderously. Cold eyes swept over the room before settling on Calistia.

"I never thought I would see the day when a Slitheen went native, cousin," Idris growled. "And yet, he was right. You have. You turned on the family. Traitor."

Lifting his right hand, Idris pointed a Venusians gun at the Lord Mayor.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** Rose likes pink, Thorn is TARDIS blue. Sugar is sweet and so don't sue! I really still don't own anything other than the adventure that refuses to leave my head alone.

 **A/N:** Here we are! A new chapter and me feeling awful it took so long. The plot bunnies staged a revolt halfway through. There was much battles, many deaths until only I survived. And now… I am relying on Thorn, Champion of the Great Bunny Revolt, for plot ideas. Really not sure this is going to be the best idea I ever had, honestly.

In other news, thank you all for hanging on and sending me encouraging reviews and messages. It means the world to me. I hope I can keep the momentum rolling to the season end. Which is coming up soon.

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 41: … Town

…

Idris kept the alien gun centered on Calistia as he walked into the room.

"Hands up," he ordered them all.

Slowly, the TARDIS group plus one lifted their hands into the air. All four were already tensing, ready to move. Jack and Mickey flicked their gaze to the Doctor then back again, waiting for some sign of a plan from the Time Lord. Rose didn't need to, her mind touching the Doctor's. She could see and feel him creating and discarding plans in a matter of nano-seconds. Idris paid them little mind as he advanced on his cousin, the Lord Mayor.

"I picked the name for this little project," he boasted. "And I worked very hard to learn the secrets of the rift here. How it could work for us, the Slitheen. But what do you do? You go native, sounding like a Welsh woman, worrying about the state of Wales and Cardiff. Disgusting. You would have left us here to rot on this ball of dirt."

"And you, Doctor," Idris turned the gun now towards the Doctor, a look of rage and grief twisting his face. "You just came in, butchered my family then took off again for the stars. Never mind the consequences, off you go. But no, not this time. This time, you will face the consequences. So how does it feel? Huh? How does it feel!?"

Rose took a little step forward, her eyes calm but her heart was hammering. "He didn't butcher your family."

"Rose, stop," the Doctor urged her both mentally and vocally.

"Don't answer him," Jack warned, eyeing Idris carefully. "It's what he wants."

"But the Doctor didn't butcher your family," Rose stated again, shifting her weight slightly. "I did. And I would do it again if I had to. I don't regret what I did. I face my actions head on."

The look of rage twisted his face even more as Idris swung the gun towards Rose now, roaring out his grief and outrage that she would be so cold hearted over the death of the Slitheen family on this shithole of a planet. As it was, so focused on the blonde, he never saw the flash of movement from the side. The gun sparked in his hand, making him drop the alien weapon at the same time two heavy weights dropped onto his back.

The Doctor lowered his arm, exhaling before turning furious eyes to Rose Tyler. She was standing there, watching as Mickey and Jack pinned Idris down. Her mind was shut away from his again, so he couldn't tell her thoughts or feelings. It really shouldn't have angered him, but it did all the more. They still never really spoke of what she had done in 10 Downing, not in depth. It still hurt and angered him that she held no remorse over the murder of those Slitheen. Maybe he couldn't talk to her about it, because he had no room. After all, had they all lived and he ordered the strike, they would have all died at that time anyway. But it would be at his hand, not her's. He was supposed to be the blood stained one.

It was times like these he gets reminded that his beautiful girl was no innocent.

"Why, Idris?" Calistia had to ask as Jack and Mickey picked the struggling man from the floor.

"Because I was promised the stars," Idris grinned. "Moffat promised me the stars, freedom and more money they a Slitheen could ever want. All I had to do… was change the plans, and open the rift."

"Mr. Moffat?" Calistia blinked a few times in surprise. "When did you meet with him?"

"Who is that?" Mickey asked, frowning.

"He's a big name in London," Calistia explained while her cousin glared at everyone. "He has lots of money. He was the one who first approached me with the idea of the plant to create jobs for the people here. He was one of the people behind the funding. Mr. Jonathan Moffat, CEO of Yerfillag Enterprises."

"And this man paid Idris to change the switch out the plans," the Doctor frowned as well. "Whatever his reason for wanting the rift opened, it's not happening now. Either way, you lose. But I can show you the stars. By taking you home."

Rose's head snapped up and she shot Mickey a look. Before the Doctor could ask about the sudden surge of pure panic that swept through his lover, she was closed off again and grinning. Not one person in that room who actually knew Rose Tyler missed the fact her smile never touched her eyes.

"So, we're going to Raxacoricofallapatorius?" her tone trembled in excitement.

"Take me there," Idris interrupted smoothly, almost like an actor saying his lines on que, "and I will be executed upon arrival. The Slitheen family was-"

"Put on trial, despite our absence," Calistia cut off, shooting her cousin a dirty look. "The family was found guilty on all charges with no chance of appeal."

A heavy silence filled the room as each traveler exchanged looks before looking over at the Doctor. His eyes had taken on that hard ice set to them as he glared at Idris. He knew what the Slitheen was trying to do, was hoping to do, knowing somehow that the Doctor hated death and being the cause of said deaths, regardless. He gave everyone another chance. That's the sort of man he is. But this situation was so beyond him, he needed to make sure that Idris did nothing else to harm anyone one else. Calistia, he could tell easily she wasn't hiding anything or lying to them. She was hiding some things, but she wasn't out to hurt anyone.

"What about the curse?" Mickey asked suddenly.

"What curse?" Idris blinked, a bit surprised at the turn in conversation. "You mean the deaths? Had to keep the change quiet somehow, how else would I see the damn plant built as I wanted?"

A sharp crack rang out in the room. Idris looked shocked, his cheek was slowly turning into a blooming red in the shape of a hand. The Doctor winced, rubbing his own cheek at a distance, yet recent memory of another slap. Mickey snickered while Jack just whistled at the furious looking Rose Tyler standing in front of Idris.

"You are done," she growled.

"You do understand, don't you?" he taunted her now with a sneer, hiding the face his face _hurt_. This damn human hit hard. "You take me home, you take me to my death."

"Not. My. Problem, mate," Rose returned with a faint flash of her eyes.

…

"Look at this," Idris breathed as he was lead into TARDIS. "This is the technology of the gods. How? All this? Where did it come from? I almost feel better about being beaten seeing this. Almost."

The group had waited until night fell to move the murderous Slitheen to the TARDIS. When they approached, Rose nearly laughed out loud when she heard the space and time ship cry out, _Oh, HELL no! You are NOT bringing that slug into my control room! Or even a cell! No. I refuse! It is not happening!_ Rose nearly failed to hold the laughter in when the Doctor had glared at the TARDIS and tried to open the doors. His first attempt got his fingers shocked. Second attempt, the key simply refused to turn. She finally opened the doors on the third attempt when the Doctor mentally agreed to Thorn watching over the prisoner.

"Don't worship me," the Doctor tossed out as Thorn glided into the room and started eyeing the newbie. "Make a poor god, me. Won't get a day off for starters. Thorn. Keep an eye on our… 'guest'."

Rose smirked a little and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I already know what kind of god I am."

Jack laughed, having heard the comment out of Rose as he set the extrapolator on the console. The TARDIS seemed to protest the object even being IN her main room to begin with, but did nothing to encourage her crew to get rid of it. The dimming and flickering of the lights and the near growling sound of the idling rotor let everyone know the space and time ship was not amused at all. She wanted that contraption and the prisoner out, and she wanted it now.

Mickey stood next to Rose and Calistia, patting one of the coral struts absently. It was a trick he had picked up years before from Rose and the next Doctor. A habit he maintained over the years, regardless if he was dealing with sentient technology or not. Before the strange universal reset, the habit had served Mickey well in his line of work.

"S'funny," Mickey commented absently. "The police box has a prisoner in it. Heh. It's like a real police box now."

"But you aren't police, are you?" Idris was quick to point out, as if waiting for the chance. "You are taking me to my death, so that makes you my killers, my executioners. Every one of you. Even _you_ , cousin."

Calistia stood silently under the dark glare sent her way.

"How quick you all are to spill my blood," Idris continued lazily now. He never saw the hardening in the eyes of two people watching. "So eager to soak your hands in it. How exactly does that make you better than me? Hm?"

"Not my problem," the Doctor growled dangerously. "Jack. How we looking over there, big guy?"

"The extrapolator is top of the line," Jack called back from under the console. "Not really compatible with Sexy here. She is working on a way to bypass that and work with its tech."

Rose chuckles, "She says it is far beneath her, but she supposes she could make it work."

 _Well it is. But if I must make it work, I can. I mean I will. I have? Oh bugger. Getting mixed up again._

Idris looked at the group, surprised that no one rose to his bait of them being killers. Looking around the large room, he noticed that his cousin wasn't even looking at him. That was a good sign. Beside her was the dark skinned human. This one was staring straight at him with eyes as frozen as anything he ever saw. This young man held himself as a soldier and occasional killer. And Idris' words hadn't upset him, they just angered him. Maybe he could work with that.

The Doctor was blatantly ignoring his unwanted guest and worked with his brilliant, albeit upset, ship in adapting the extrapolator's technology. He could feel Rose in his mind, fairly vibrating with emotions. She was angry and upset with Idris. He killed without thought, and then tried to turn it on them. They both knew the disguised Slitheen was trying to wind them up and his precious girl was working against giving him the satisfaction. Glancing over, he noted that Thorn has still yet to say a word in all this, and was just silently watching the prisoner. The gun arm would twitch every few seconds, letting the Doctor know that his Dalek companion was paying attention to the situation and was about as happy about it as the rest of them. The Time Lord held no illusions that if Mickey or Rose had their way about it, they would like just kill him now, saving the government time and effort. He also knew that if Rose gave any indication, Thorn would end the alien right now and never make a sound.

The fact neither of them were even trying to act on that or suggest it, spoke volumes to the Doctor.

"If these calculations are correct," Jack says as he slides out from under the TARDIS console, "we might be able to knock off about twelve hours of fueling now."

"Means we are here until morning," the Doctor sighed, running his hands over his head. Jackie was due tomorrow morning with Jenny. And the last thing he wanted was his child anywhere near this situation.

"Long night ahead," Idris drawls with a slow grin. "I wonder who of you can look me in the eye, knowing what morning will bring."

Once more, the Slitheen looks around the room and is taken back by two sets of eyes. The man, Jack, looked away quick enough. Calistia still wouldn't look to him. The Doctor held his gaze for almost thirty seconds before dropping his gaze. However, the boy, Mickey, was looking at him steadily. Those dark eyes never wavering. Next to him, honey brown eyes stared back. The blonde was watching Idris just as intently as he was looking at them.

Rose just tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes speaking volumes, condemning the Slitheen with words never spoken yet were being screamed.

Idris growled low and stood up, intending on going after the stupid girl.

"Try it," she told him in a deadly soft voice. "Go ahead and try it."

"DO NOT MOVE," Thorn finally spoke, making Idris jump.

The Doctor moved over to Rose now, worried as the ship seemed to be growling along with his yellow and pink girl. Without a word, the Time Lord took Rose outside, Jack nodding in approval. Pulling Rose outside the ship into the cool night air, he held her by the shoulders. Slowly, she started to calm, pulling in deep, calming breathes before letting them out. Raising whiskey brown eyes to him, she smiled slightly.

"Sorry," she murmured before shivering. "Blimey, it is cold out here."

The Doctor chuckled, "Better than in there, love."

The two looked over as the door opened again and Calistia stepped out into the night with them.

"Oh! Sorry," she apologized with a coy smile. "a little crowded in there, if you get my meaning. Don't worry, Mr. Smith has his eye on Idris. I still am having trouble wrapping my mind around this whole situation, Doctor. I am sorry about all this. Sorry you have to be the one to take him back."

"We wish it wasn't like this too," Rose smiled. "Knowing a life is going to end is never easy for anyone."

"I have nightmares, you know," Calistia told them suddenly. "I see the faces of the people I killed in the name of profit and family. I hear their screams in my sleep. Sometimes, I dream that I didn't listen and was still inside Downing Street at the end."

"If you have a heart," the Doctor started slowly, "you will have nightmares. If you regret what you've done, that is. Me, I understand far better than you could ever imagine."

"Same," Rose said simply.

The three stood together for a moment, united in a common thread, a bloody past. Clearing her throat, Calistia smiled again, breaking the tension.

"I bet you two could use a break," she grinned. "I know a lovely little restaurant around the Bay. Fantastic little place. Quite the favorite of mine, if you must know. I highly recommend it while you are in town."

"What about Idris?" Rose asked.

"Oh, you let me worry about my wayward cousin now," Calistia told Rose. "I think between me, Mr. Harkness, Mr. Smith and that Thorn fellow, we have things in hand. Now off you go. Go on, have dinner. I heard the in-law is coming tomorrow. Might need your strength."

The Doctor winced at the mention of Jackie coming and muttered slight she wasn't his in-law, yet. Rose looked at him curiously before he just smiled and nodded to the Lord Mayor. Taking his golden girl's hand, the pair set off across the plaza. Neither noticing the different sets of eyes on them.

…

Calistia watched the pair walk away with a slight sad smile on her face. How she wished she could have what those two had, that bond they seemed to share with one another. Shaking her head, she looked at the TARDIS and had to laugh a little. How things can change, it was almost amusing. Stepping away, the rogue Slitheen rubbed her arms as she looked around the plaza, noting the humans that were out for a late night stroll. Her humans, she reminded herself. Her citizens.

"As long as I stand upon this Earth," she murmured softly in a vow, "no harm will come to my people."

"What was that?"

Spinning around, she came face to face with Mickey Smith. The tension left her instantly at the sight of his wide smile. He had no reason to trust her, no reason to smile at her, and yet he was, he offered her a jacket from the space and time ship with a grin.

"It's freezing out here," he told her. "Thought you might like something to keep warm. I mean, do you get cold?"

"I can," Calistia laughed, accepting the jacket. "Normally it has to be extreme cold or heat, but yes, I do get cold, Mr. Smith."

"It's Mickey."

"Excuse me?" she blinked.

"Name's Mickey," he smiled at her as he offered his elbow. "S'what my friends call me. Figure you could use another one of those. Sides, if Sarah Jane thinks you are okay, then you must be something else."

"You know Sarah Jane?" Calistia took his arm and the pair started walking away, strolling really.

"Yep," Mickey looked head. "Well, never met her, but I know of her. Great woman, not surprised. She is a Smith, after all. Anyway, how about a walk? You looked like you needed some fresh air."

Calistia could only chuckle as the handsome dark skinned human strolled with her towards the waterfront of Mermaid Quayside. He talked a bit while they walked like they had all the time in the world. She found out quickly that what she thought was a relatively quiet young man, was actually a very intelligent and insightful one. He laughingly explained to her that he tended to let the Doctor do the walking and talking when they worked together.

"You met 'em," Mickey laughed. "You should see his face when Rose takes over a situation. It's hilarious."

"I bet it is," Calistia mused, pausing to greet another approacher who recognized the Lord Mayor out. "Tell me, why did you really take me on this walk tonight, Mickey?"

He waited until the people left before he answered her. "Because you had that same overwhelmed look I saw before in another," Mickey admitted. "And I thought you could use the distraction. Maybe be an ear, I dunno. Ya know, to listen."

The alien woman looked at him a moment before she let out a heavy sigh and looked out over the water.

"I am overwhelmed," she admitted softly. Mickey said nothing as he walked up beside her. "When I first came to this planet, we planned to destroy it, sell it off piece by piece. Then the Doctor came in like a storm. Everyone died. Expect the two of us."

Carefully, Calistia leaned against the railing.

"At first, all I wanted to do was leave this wretched place behind," she continued softly. "Then I met Sarah Jane while I was plotting. I thought I could use her somehow. I failed at that, so very happily so. Now I am here. And these are my people and every day, Mickey Smith, I fight against the urges that every Slitheen are taught from a very young age. The urge to hunt, to kill, to profit. Do you know why my family was sentenced to death? Why we left Raxacoricofallapatorius in the first place?"

A sharp shake of his head before he answered, "Can't say anyone ever told me."

"We destroyed our planet's economy," she told him. "We ruined the trade relations with two other planets at least, and brought down the trade federation that handled the import and export of goods. The family Slitheen wanted to be the best, the top, control it all. In the name of power and profit. And when it failed, we destroyed it and fled."

"And that warranted the death penalty?" Mickey blinked. "Blimey, the banks did that over in America and they are still around."

Calistia chuckled, "We caused three planets to fall into poverty, resulting in the deaths of millions because of our actions. Something like what the Slitheen family did is similar to someone intentionally setting off three nuclear weapons and wiping out three countries."

"Oh," Mickey replied.

"Also, my race is naturally out to make a profit," Calistia added with a little grin. "Our rivals and competitors used this also as an excuse to get rid of the Slitheen."

To that Mickey just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"But in spite of all that, here I am. On Earth, happily working as the Lord Mayor of Cardiff in Wales. And I love it, Mickey," she looked at him with such sadness it nearly broke his heart. "My cousin, my last family member on this planet is being taken to his death. And I am torn. I want to take him away from all this, hide him away. But he wanted to harm the people I swore I would protect, my people now. I feel so lost and confused. I want to help my family, that is something taught to us at a young age, like killing. And yet, I don't want to."

Mickey was quiet for a moment, then slowly he began to speak. "You know, you remind me of this bloke Rose and I used to know. Guy lived in this little bubble, see. Was happy there, it was safe. Nothing happened, good or bad. Spent his days working, drinking, watching football at the pub. Sometimes he played in a band, sometimes he stayed home and played video games." Pausing a moment, he smiled. "Then, like you, the Doctor came into his life. Popped that bubble like it was nothing, made him feel like he was nothing in the grand scheme of things."

Calistia listened in silence, knowing all too well that feeling.

"Then, this bloke, he started to find his place, slowly like," Mickey looked over the water. "Because of the Doctor, he learned what it meant to live. To stand up, do what was right, not what was easy."

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He died, fighting for what was right," Mickey looked at her as he stated that simply. "And I could tell you this, he never regretted a moment of it. Nor did he blame the Doctor for the path he chose for himself."

Calistia blinked a few times, not expecting the story to end like that at all. She started to open her mouth, to say something but Mickey stopped her when he held up his hand. He was listening for something with a frown on his face.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. "Sounded like thunder."

"I can't hear anything," she told him.

Mickey paled and looked at her, his eyes wide. "That's not thunder. Come on!"

Taking her hand, the pair raced away from Mermaid Quayside as the ground began to shake.

…

The Doctor looked around at the little bistro Calistia suggested. It was small but open, intimate yet friendly. Each little table had a candle on it, with an empty wine glass. One wall of the little restaurant was nothing but windows, letting the diners see the ocean outside. All in all, it was very clean, and very human. The look of warmth and pleasure in Rose's eyes made the almost cringe worthy nature of the place completely worth it to the Time Lord.

Especially since their last date to the Glass Pyramids of San Kaloon ended in disaster.

"This place looks nice," the Doctor tried after they were seated and the waiter poured some wine he just knew he wasn't going to like.

His Rose just laughed and shook her head a little, her adorable little pigtails swinging a bit. "Careful, Doctor," she warned with a loving smile, "might give yourself hernia there."

"Oi!" he laughed. "Can't say I didn't try to see the upside here. Even if this place is just so…" He trailed off.

"Painfully human?" Rose offered with a smile.

"You said it, Rose Tyler," he replied with a grin as he picked up his menu. "What looks good here?"

Rose chuckled softly, the tip of her tongue peeking out between her teeth in his favorite smile as she looked over the menu.

"Are you going to be okay, Doctor?" she asks softly, her eyes skimming over the menu.

"I will be," his voice dropped, that much beloved northern accent of his turning hard.

She said nothing for a few minutes, knowing she was starting to push into dangerous territory based on her knowledge of the Time War that he still did not really know she knew. John has once unleashed on her in a fury she never thought the Doctor in any form could throw at her, telling her every little details of the war. And when words failed him, he had grabbed her head and forcibly shown her everything. In retrospect, she wondered if that moment was the moment she realized he was not the Doctor, just a man with his face and memories.

Instead of speaking, Rose reached over the table and took his hand in hers, marveling as she always did how they seemed to fit perfectly together. And how it was, her hand had fit is next forms as well, but it never felt right in the metacrisis' hand.

"Steak and chips look pretty good," he suddenly said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Get out of my head, Doctor," Rose teases him with his favorite smile again.

"No," the Doctor shot back with a smile she knew was for her alone, "I like it in here. Might want to move it permanently."

She started to laugh that off until she felt the waves of seriously coming off him as well as nervousness. Before she could reply, the waiter returned. The Doctor ordered for them both, since he knew already what his pink and yellow girl liked. As the waiter walked away the Doctor turned to her. Those brilliant blue eyes watched her with so much emotion it made her breath catch in her throat. He was never one for emotional or physical displays of affection other than teasing, a bit of flirting and hand holding when they were around others.

"I'm serious, Rose," the Doctor murmured softly. "Bond with me."

"Doctor, I-"

"Theta," he cut her off.

"What?" Rose blinked confused where this was all going.

"When it's just us," he took a deep breath. As much as he hated his childhood nickname, he just knew it coming from her lips would bring it glowing from the darkness. "I would like it if you called me Theta. It was my name back on Gallifrey before I took the name the Doctor. My promise to myself."

The bright smile that blossomed on her face made the request, the urge to run worth it. He could feel her mind softening, and the waves of affection and love for him washing over him. How could he ever doubt her? How could he ever live without her?

"Theta," Rose whispered softly with tears making her eyes glow, "I will. Oh, I will."

The rest of dinner went like a dream for both of them. The rest of the world melted away. It didn't matter to them there were in Cardiff in the year 2006, surrounded by humans and their chatter. All the Doctor saw was the glowing brown of Rose Tyler's eyes. All she saw was the soft brilliant blue of his expressive eyes, reflecting the candle light, reminding her of starlight. They spoke about Charles Dickens and which was his best story. They chatted about past adventures and old friends. The Doctor even warmed up enough to talk about a few of his earlier adventures with his friend, Sarah Jane, or even Jamie a little.

Rose was in heaven. He was willingly talking about his past companions with her. She knew a few names, not many from when John had flung them at her in a rage. But to see this Doctor, he first and most beloved, opening up to her and laughing, was heaven. He might still harbor a deep rage and grief within his hearts, he was healing and opening up more and more to her. And she would have it no other way.

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked, frowning as her head turned to the side.

Dinner had come and was eaten over stories and soft laughter, gentle touches and loving smiles. A perfect date, in the Doctor's opinion.

"Hear what?" the Doctor frowned a bit, listening.

"Is that…" Rose trailed off as her eyes widened suddenly and she paled.

The glasses and windows all started to shake violently before shattering. The ground trembled and the sound of metal ripped against metal was heard. The Doctor looked around the room a moment before he stood, throwing down a few bills to cover their dinner. Rose was on her feet instantly and taking his outstretched hand.

"It's the extrapolator!" she called as they ran for the TARDIS. "Idris must have put the same trap as last time in it!"

"What trap was that?" the Doctor asked, pulling Rose to him suddenly as rubble fell where she had been standing.

"It would lock onto the closest power source," Rose explained as they took off again, hand in hand. "Lock on and overload it. Tearing the rift open in the process."

"Fantastic," the Doctor growled.

…

The Doctor and Rose made it to the TARDIS first, bursting through the doors and racing up the ramp to a sparking main console. The ship was making a grinding, pained noise that made Rose grab her head. Grinding her teeth together, her watched with one eye as the Doctor raced around the console.

"What the hell happened!?" he snapped at Jack, not noticing Rose's pain in the moment. His own head was throbbing from his personal connection to the beautiful ship.

"I don't know!" Jack called back, just as frazzled as the pair. "It just went crazy! I tried to disconnect it but it's like the extrapolator is doing this on its own."

Turning, the Doctor paled before his face hardened into a snarl. "Idris."

The disguised Slitheen had used the chaos to move without the … whatever that Thorn thing was noticing. He was able to get close to the girl, Rose. The poor blonde was in no condition to fight back, and with the pretty fly boy and the Doctor consumed with the ship, it was no problem getting the arm off the skin suit and wrapping his claws around the lovely blonde's throat.

"Yes, Doctor?" Idris grinned, lifting Rose a little off the floor. He stole a few seconds of victory at the look of panic that flashed over Jack's face when the girl gasped for air. "How can I help you?"

"LET ROSE TYLER GO," Thorn warned with an oddly soft, yet very terrifying tone.

"No, I don't think I will be doing that," Idris tsked. "You, fly boy, but the extrapolator at my feet or her pretty head pops like a pimple."

"I thought you needed the nuclear station," Jack growled.

"At first, he did," the Doctor answered, his eyes promising more than a storm if Rose were to be harmed. "But then he thought, what if someone were able to find me? Arrest me? So plan B. Program the extrapolator to lock onto the closest superior tech. In this case, the TARDIS."

"Clever boy," Idris grinned more, lifting Rose up a few more inches making her choke. "The extrapolator. Now."

Jack looked over at the Doctor who nodded ever so slightly. Not a single living being on that ship wanted to see her harmed. The TARDIS made a low growling like sound as the panels sparked and fizzed. The room continued to shake dangerously, a few bolts actually coming free and rattling down through the grating. Somewhere down one of the three halls was a guttural growling sound and something large shifting in the depths of the ship. No one who lived on the ship reacted but Idris did throw a concerned look that way.

"THAT IS JUST THE DRAGON," Thorn explained. "YOU WOKE HER UP. SHE DOES NOT LIKE TO BE WOKEN UP."

Jack set the extrapolator at Idris' feet carefully before stepping back. His handsome face was set, nothing of the free spirited, charming man was there. Only the soldier that lay at the heart of the man, like the Doctor, was seen. Jack Harkness was a man who had killed and would kill again to protect those he loved.

"Thank you," Idris nodded, still keeping a tight hold of the choking Rose Tyler. "Now stand back, boys. It's time. Surf's up."

"Of course, you do understand," the Doctor started, Rose whispering in his mind to keep his calm, to wait for it, "what you are doing is causing time and space to rip itself open. Likely taking this planet with it."

"And you go with it," snarled Idris with glee.

"Opening the rift, means you'll pull my ship apart too."

"So sue me," Idris laughed. "This box will make wonderful scrap metal for all I care."

"WATCH IT," Thorn warned at the insult to the ship.

"Ah, but you forgot something," the Doctor was proud he didn't growl at the Slitheen then. "You see, this is the technology of gods, as you put it. The technology of the Time Lords." Here the Doctor was a little interested to see the color drain out of Idris' face along with the smile. There was recognition there. "And my ship is the most wonderful, best ship in the universe, my TARDIS."

As Rose was told him, the panel before Idris and Rose cracked open before splitting open. Music spilled out into the room as a silver and gold light came forth. Rose glanced at the light herself a moment and smiled as best she could in her position. She could feel the TARDIS so clearly right now in her mind, the soothing warmth and affection of the ship wrapping around her mind.

 _Not yet, my wolf. You know that._

'Yeah, I know.'

"What," Idris asked in a breathless voice, "What is that light?"

"The heart of the TARDIS," the Doctor told him. "This ship's alive. And you just opened her soul."

"Beautiful," Idris murmured, releasing Rose who collapsed at his feet coughing.

"Look at it," the Doctor coaxed. "Look into the heart."

After a moment, Rose glanced up. Just like before with Blon, Idris was captivated. Rose also knew now that he was speaking to the TARDIS in that moment, looking into her heart as she looked into his. Slowly, Idris looked down at Rose.

"I'm sorry," he told her, full of sincerity. "He wanted to see you. I know that now. I'm so sorry." Turning his attention to the Doctor, he smiled, free. "Thank you."

The light flashed, filling the room then it was gone and the panel slammed shut on its own. The skin suit that house the man called Idris collapsed next to Rose. In the background she could hear the Doctor shouting out orders to Thorn and Jack. She didn't react.

 _He comes for you, Arkytor._ The words whispered in her mind, echoing a little. That was not a name or title she had ever heard before so it confused her. Reaching out, Rose shifted through the skin suit and clothes to pull out the egg, little red dread lock like things sticking out of the top. With infinite care, Rose hugged the little egg to her chest.

"He's an egg?" Jack's voice broke through. "How did that happen?"

"Told you," the Doctor grinned, helping Rose to her feet and checking on her neck, "this ship is alive, my TARDIS. She is amazing, gets in your head, translates, does all sorts of things. Even I'm not completely sure how strong the Heart truly is."

Rose kept her words to herself, hearing the ship telling her it was not yet time for those words to be spoken. Instead, she cradled the egg like one would a baby. "And now, here he is, getting a second chance at life," she said instead.

"HE IS AN EGG," Thorn stated flatly.

"He's an egg," the Doctor chuckled. "We'll talk to Calistia about what she would like to do. We can either take him home, stick him in the hatchery or … something else. Not sure here."

"Oh god," Rose suddenly looked at the Doctor and he caught her thought as the two of them cried out at the same time, "Mickey!"

"Hey," Jack stopped them as they turned to rush back out. "You two, stay here with the baby. I'll go check on Mickey Mouse and the Lord Mayor, alright?"

Not letting them answer, Jack strolled out of the ship. The pair exchanged looks and sighed.

"Well, at least we got to finish dinner first?" Rose chuckled softly.

The Doctor just laughed and drew her into a hug. It was going to be a long night.

…

It was still early morning with Jackie Tyler stepped off the train at Cardiff Central. Jenny made a high pitched squealing sound and tugged on her Nan's jacket to get her attention. Looking down at the little blonde soon-to-be-toddler at her side, Jackie followed the cubby little finger as it pointed at a poster the Oval Basin.

"Ma?" Jenny asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes, sweetheart," Jackie chuckled. "Mummy and Daddy are there. You are so smart!"

Honestly, it first freaked Jackie out the first time Jenny called out for her mom and dad. They had left on Monday morning, as they tended to do while Jenny was still asleep. A thump in the other bedroom told Jackie her granddaughter was awake. When she went to collect the little one, she found Jenny sitting on the ground with a picture of Rose in it with the Doctor.

"Mmmmmmummmmm, mmumm, mum," Jenny hummed, looking at the picture adoringly. "Daaaa."

The following weekend, the Doctor had to explain to Jackie that Time Tots, as infant Gallifreyans were once called, were completely out of his field of knowledge. She was rather furious with Time Lords to learn they created children in such an inhumane way as the Looms. And the fact the children were kept in them, educated on the basics while in the Loom until they were roughly six!? Then she learned the kids spent a total of two years around their parents before they were sent off to some Academy of some sort. That all lead to a rant about how this will not be allowed, not for her granddaughter. All the while she ranted at the Doctor, like it was somehow his fault, Jenny sat on Rose's lap and laughed.

Now, at a little over nine months old, the Time Tot was trying to walk on her own. It wasn't really working all that well, but Jackie was all too happy to help the little girl. So she held onto Jenny's little hands as the almost toddler walked forward through the station, looking so adorable people had to stop and smile at the scene. This really had become Jackie's life and she was actually very happy with it. She got to spend time with her brilliant little granddaughter. Her daughter found a good man, that she was working on ignoring the fact he was an alien or a few centuries older then Rose. They came to see her every weekend (For her, she begrudgingly had to admit), and the Doctor actually would help out with little things she needed if Mickey wasn't able to do it before hand.

Sometimes, Jackie Tyler would have nightmares of a life where she was alone. Rose would be off with the Doctor, who only knows where. Every once in a while she might get a phone call from her only daughter, the last link she had to her husband. Visits from Rose were even fewer still. And somehow, when she did see her daughter, it was like a stranger came home with her child's face and voice. It was terrible. Those nights, Jackie would be awake by a song that seemed to ease her into waking gently instead of jerking awake as she had when they first started, before Jenny came to her. At first she would wake in a cold sweat, now, it was like someone wanted to play with her mind, making her fears take a reality in the night.

Swinging the laughing blonde up into her arms, Jackie walked across the Oval Basin in the early morning. The TARDIS sat so innocently next to a sculpture, all blue and deceiving in the early sun light. Jenny started squirming instantly, wanting down to get to the ship faster.

"Oh, no, sweetheart," Jackie told the pouting infant. "You have to wait for Nan."

Looking around, Jackie frowned a little. She had noticed as they approached many of the buildings' windows were broken, more like shattered. The ground was littered with a labyrinth of cracks and some holes. Narrowing her eyes, she noted that all the cracks seemed to come from where the TARDIS sat. Somehow she had the impression that if that damned blue box could have expressions, it would be looking at her with an innocent "who? Me?" look.

"Oh what did your father do this time?" the elder Tyler growled.

"Da!" Jenny answered, beaming up at her Nan, looking like her mother at the same age.

"Figures you take his side," Jackie huffed, flicking the tip of Jenny's nose in affection.

Getting a closer look, she started to note it wasn't just the windows that were broken, the buildings were too. The fountain in the basin was drained, a large crack split the structure open and Jackie could make out the signs of water seepage from the break. The concrete all around looked more than merely cracked. It honestly looked more like the ground tried to rip itself open. Frowning a bit, Jackie turned from the TARDIS after she stood in front of it. If the elder Tyler was more honest, the area looked like a war just happened, and no one was sure who exactly the winner was.

Whatever happened here, it was on the verge of devastation, which only made the curiosity in the older blonde that must stronger. Couldn't the Doctor go anywhere without causing a mess?

The door to the TARDIS suddenly jerked open and Jackie turned to come face to face with a sheepish looking Mickey Smith. Narrowing her eyes a little, she was about to demand what he was doing here when Jenny squealed out her greeting.

"KIKI!" the little one cried, pulling away from Jackie's neck to throw herself at Mickey. He surged forward quickly and caught the happy little Gallifreyan.

"There's my best girl," he told her affectionately before giving her noisy kisses on her cubby cheek.

"Mickey Smith!" Jackie glowered, trying to cover her surprise with a glare. "What are you doing here? Thought you told Martha you were working. You better not have been sneaking off with Himself in there! Bad enough Rose went and did that on us. Not you too, Micks."

"Woah, Jackie, slow down," Mickey grinned. "I was working. Got a call from a friend about something here. You know, something alien. Martha had class so I headed over here. Called the Doctor and Rose down to Earth to lean a hand. We wrapped it all up last night. I was just on my way back to the station after I stop by City Hall a mo'."

"Mickey? Who's there?" a female voice called from within, rather muffled.

"Oh, Rose, yer mum's here with Jenny already," Mickey called back inside.

Jackie stepped into the ship in time to see Rose pull herself out from under the console, sporting a pair of tattered work jeans and a dirty tank top. Sitting up, her daughter smiled brightly seeing her own child and her mother. Jenny wiggled free of Mickey's hold and started to crawl over to her mom. Rose just knelt down before scooping a laughing Jenny up into her arms before the two were swept up into the arms of a beaming Doctor. Jackie couldn't stop her smile as she watched the ancient alien fawning over his girls. In a way, it reminded Jackie of her Pete after Rose had been born, before the problems really started to surface. It was funny, the last thing Jackie remembered of Pete was then fighting about how he forgot to get the present for the wedding they were attending. She had left in a huff to meet the rest of the bridal party.

Pete had called out to her that he loved her. She never answered him.

A voice pulled her from her darker thoughts and made the elder Tyler blink a few times. Jack Harkness was standing in front of her, looking amazing and young. What confused her was the fact he was introducing himself to her like they had never met. Like she could forget the face of the man who brought her granddaughter to her and gave her a monthly allowance to care of the little one.

"Captain Jack Harkness," the handsome man flirted making the Doctor roll his eyes.

"Jack," Rose growled a warning out. "That's my mum."

"What? I was just saying hello," Jack turned to Rose with a hurt look on his face.

"Wait," Jackie started, confused. "Why are you ac-Mmmph!"

Rose had moved swiftly to her mother's side and covered her mouth. "Mum… Not right now. I'll explain later. Remember, timey whimey."

The older Tyler woman looked at her daughter a moment before nodding slightly. She didn't understand completely what Rose was talking about but she knew that Rose was warning her about some time line stuff. With a huff, Jackie nodded again.

"So," Jack dismissed the little display, wondering if maybe Jackie Tyler was someone he knew from his missing years. "What is the plan? And is this little beauty the Jenny I've heard so much about? Hello there. Captain Jack Harkness, at your service."

This time it was the Doctor who growled the warning as Jenny leaned back and clung to her father's leather jacket, suddenly shy.

"Actually," Mickey broke in, easing the tension, "I was on my way to City Hall to check in with the Lord Mayor, see if I could help with anything before I headed back to London."

"You know the Lord Mayor?" Jackie asked in shock. The three adults in the room just seemed to shrug like it wasn't a big deal.

"Let her know if she needs a sitter today, I can help," Rose called out as Mickey headed down the ramp.

Mickey just through a thumbs up as he slipped out the door. Jackie looked around at the condition of the control room and put her hands on her hips. She could tell they had been working in there, likely all night. Whatever had happened to Cardiff affected the time and space ship as well.

"I was thinking," the Doctor started with a grin, setting Jenny on his broad shoulders, "since we really can't go anywhere yet, why don't we all enjoy the pool today?"

"Sounds fantastic," Rose laughed, taking Jenny back from her lover.

"Great!" Jack cheered. "I'll get the suits!"

"Just remember to actually wear it this time!" the Doctor shouted at Jack's retreating back.

Laughter was his own answer.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** Roses are Red, TARDIS's are blue. I still no own. Please, no sue. Even if I wish I did.

 **A/N:** AND we are back! A fair warning, this chapter contains NSFW scene towards the end. I felt we needed some more Doctor/Rose lovin'. Also, there is a part to this chapter was that was taken from someone named borgseawolf. The link for it is . . It is a brilliant piece that I had to borrow for the scene I needed done. So credit where credit is due. Borgseawolf, if you read this, you are amazing.

A few of you have asked about me, and yes I am doing much better. However, updates may slow down even more in the future. I am not sure. At least point I am shooting for every two weeks. I will give more information as I know it.

Lastly! Thank you all to who took the time to leave me reviews. I was happy to see a few that I hadn't heard from. I was getting worried. Hehe. And yes, I took a bit more than a little influence from the books. I loved them so much, I needed to share with everyone. Books are better, honestly. So much love to you all. Thank you all for sticking it out with me and my slow updates. And welcome to those new people who favored and/or followed me. I am blessed and humbled.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 42: Stay-cation

The music beat through the air of the "pool room" gently, keeping the underlining silence of the massive area away. It was really very breathtaking in here, Jackie Tyler thought when they came into. Outside the room was the hallway of the TARDIS, with wooden floors and arched walls supported by the organic structure supports that were all over the main console room. But beyond the door was a room that Jackie only saw pictures of in travel magazines. The ceiling was so high, she couldn't see it. If she didn't know she was on the TARDIS, Jackie could easily believe she was on one of those tropical islands, like Hawai'i, or Fiji, she has heard of.

The massive room had a wide worn trail that led the group though the thick foliage of the rain forest to where the pool was. Jackie had to do a double take. It wasn't just a pool, it was more like a watering hole, a lagoon in the tropical rain forests, completely with soft blue clear waters and a waterfall. Birds sang above them, flying by in a rainbow of colors while artificial sunlight filtered down from above.

"This is the pool?" Jackie asked in shock as she watched Rose lay out a blanket for people to sit on. Jack was already pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside.

"AAAHHH! HARKNESS!" Thorn yelled when the still warm shirt landed on his eye stalk. "MUST YOU?"

"You know you love it, Thorn baby," Jack called back as he dove into the water smoothly.

The Dalek merely moved back to where Rose had settled on the blanket with her Mother, watching as the Doctor, dressed in such a way that Jackie had to do a double look to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. The great big bad Doctor was wearing a pair of Hawai'ian print surfer trunks, no jumper, no leather jacket, no heavy boots. He was smiling widely at the wide eyed little Jenny in his arms as he stepped into the water with the ten month old. Honestly, Jackie never thought she would ever see the Doctor so … unguarded. Even when he would come with Rose to visit them on the weekends, she never saw him without his leather jacket on. Hell, the alien had to be threatened to take his bloody boots off when they came.

But here, he was completely without a guard. Chancing a glance at her daughter, Jackie couldn't stop the smile that reflected the one Rose was wearing from coming to her lips. Rose was watching her lover and her daughter with her heart in her eyes. Once before Jackie had seen a look similar but never as strong. At the time, it had been directed at that tosser, Jimmy Stone. Then, it worried Jackie. Now, it did not. Rose was in heaven as she watched the Doctor lower into the warm waters while Jenny clung to his neck. She was dressed in a little rainbow colored swimsuit that only toddlers and little kids could pull off, with the little ruffles making a little skirt and acting like the straps over her shoulders.

"You want to explain what that was all about with Jack now, hmm?" Jackie asked as she slipped a pair of sun glassed on and leaned back on her hands.

"Oh, yeah," Rose laughed. "This Jack isn't the Jack that brought Jenny to you, Mum. This is an earlier version of him. The one you know is later into Jack's future. Can't really say much more than that."

"And the flirting? Not that I mind, you know," Jackie grinned. "He certainly knows how to make a woman feel sexy."

"Woman, man, machine," Rose chuckled. "Anything with a pulse, and most importantly, consenting. That's Jack for you."

Jackie just snorted.

"Before you start," Rose knew her mum was about to ask about the whole Lord Mayor thing… and the egg with dreads that was sitting on her lap. "The Lord Mayor is a friend of sorts with the Doctor and I. Her name is Calistia. She is a member of the family Slitheen. And no, she isn't trying to kill anyone anymore, Mum."

Blinking a bit, Jackie sat up alarmed but Rose kept talking, not giving Jackie a chance to react.

"Calistia called on a mutual friend to help get in touch with the Doctor, which in turn talk to Micks who called us," Rose explained. "That was why I called you and told you to come meet us in Cardiff. Since we would be here anyway. Needed to refuel the old girl."

"Refuel? How do you do that?" Jackie asked. "Does the ship run on petrol or something?"

"Actually there is a rift here in Cardiff. Remember what I told you about meeting Charlie and the servant girl?"

Jackie nodded.

"Same rift, only it's still closed. But it leaks a type of radiation that is perfect for the TARDIS. So we come here, open the engines, she soaks it up, and bob's your uncle, off we can go," Rose grinned as she shifted the egg carefully before waving to the Doctor who was struggling to keep Jenny, who had overcome her fear of the water, from diving in over her head, so to speak. "But while we were here, we went to see what this help that was asked for was all about. Turns out Calistia was trying to build a new power plant here but someone changed out the plans for a nuclear one right on the rift. She was desperate because people were dying mysteriously as well."

"And the state of the town?" Jackie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"That was the result of her assistant, Idris, trying to force the rift open by using the TARDIS as the key," Rose sighed. "He was Calistia's cousin, the only other Slitheen on Earth left over. She never knew it was him."

"What happened to him, sweetheart?"

"He opened the heart of the TARDIS, mum," Rose's eyes took on a faraway look. "No one's supposed to do that." It was like she was speaking someone else's words for a moment. "The TARDIS looked into Idris' heart, and saw his greatest desire and deepest wish. And she gave it to him. Mum, meet Jercresha Filamine Otor Day Slitheen."

Jackie blinked as she looked at the egg then her daughter then back at the egg. "Sweetheart… that is an egg."

Chuckling, Rose nodded. "It's the infant state of their race. He will grow in the egg and then hatch. He will be raised by Calistia, she wanted this. Said at least this way there is a chance one branch of House Slitheen will be better in the future. She has no idea how right she is, Mum. I've met other Slitheen in the future. When we were on Justicia, there were three. I might not agree with their methods, but they worked with the Doctor and I, helped save millions upon billions of people."

The sounds of someone shouting drew their attention back to the pool to see that somehow Jenny had gotten the hang of swimming already and had latched herself onto Jack's back without him knowing she was coming. Now the former con man was racing around the pool comically, trying to dislodge the laughing baby girl. The Doctor was hot on Jack's heels trying to rescue his child from potential harm he just knew was going to come. She was after all, Rose's daughter.

"Mum," Rose murmured softly after Thorn went to the water's edge, now demanding Jack give him the baby as the human was obviously not capable of protecting the child of Rose Tyler properly. "Promise me something?"

"What is it, sweetheart? What's wrong?" Jackie Tyler was many things, but she knew her daughter. Something was troubling her only child.

"Soon, things are going to change," Rose spoke softly. "I can't say how I know this or what will happen for sure, I just know… Promise me you won't hate me or be mad. After we leave at the end of this weekend, the Doctor and I… we won't be back until about the end of October."

"Why? Rose, what is going on? You can tell me," Jackie turned to face Rose who was watching Jack with her heart in her eyes and grief on her face.

"It will only be a few days for us," she continued as if she was seeing something else. "But it will be months for you. I just know something bad is coming, like a storm brewing. And we won't be able to come back for a while. When we do, I will be completely changed."

"Changed how?" Jackie couldn't help but be scared.

"I'm sorry, mum," Rose mumbled turning to finally look at her mum. "I never told you fully what happened when we met Thorn. When we were in Utah, I was changed. That's why Jenny isn't part human. They changed me, experimented on me, to make me more genetically like the Doctor. I'm basically now a Gallifreyan, a similar race to the Doctor."

Jackie Tyler saw red at the sight of fear on Rose's face.

"Who the hell does that man think he is!?" the elder Tyler burst out, raging loudly. The group at the water froze as Jackie got to her feet. "Ooooh that man better be glad I haven't met him! Thinking himself so high he can play God now!? Not to MY daughter, he isn't! If your father were still here, Rose, that man's guts with be my garters! I have half a mind to fly to American **right now** and show him what a Tyler woman as a _human_ is capable of! Give him the Tyler slap, I will."

The younger Tyler woman could only sit and blink as her mother raged on about the man called Van Statten and how she would love to get her hands on him, what she would do to him, lamenting how she can't because of time lines and all that mess. Rose was honestly shocked. In another life, when Rose first confronted her mother about being different simply because of how she saw the world and the universe, her mother had gotten scared and told her that she didn't even know who Rose was anymore. That was what she thought her mum would react again. Instead, Jackie Tyler was describing what she would happily do to Van Statten in rather graphic details.

'Remind me to never truly upset Jackie,' Rose heard murmured in her mind, followed by genuine horror from the Doctor. 'What did you tell her?'

'About me not being human really anymore,' Rose told him, still full of shock over her mum's reactions.

'Fantastic,' the Doctor groaned. Over at the pool of water, Jenny started giggling.

'Daa funny,' the little feeling to them both. There were really no full words, but impressions and the feeling of their daughter, reaching out mentally to them both. 'Nan mad?'

'No, sweetheart,' Rose sent back with waves of love for her own child, 'Nan is just grumpy at a bad man.'

"Well," Jackie suddenly stopped and looked at Rose. "That does explain a few things. I mean I figured Jenny got them from himself over there. But she might had gotten it from both of you. The doctor did tell me she was more alien then I thought."

"What do you mean, Jackie?" the Doctor asked, coming out of the water to stand next to Rose.

"Oh the doctor that Jenny has to see," Jackie waved her hand. "Specialist, he is. Referred to me by… a friend. Anyway, he gave me a list of things to keep away from Jenny, special allergies, he told me."

"Like?" Jack prompted, frowning just a little.

"No aspirin is a big one," the Tyler Matron explained. "Pears are no-no. Keep her away from jelly babies until she is much older, should she get a taste for them. Things like that. Oh and chocolate is a miracle cure for some things."

The trio just blinked a few times, exchanged looks before Rose asked cautiously "Mum… what else did this doctor tell you? Who is it?"

"That Jenny has two hearts and two livers, second one is smaller and right behind the main one," she nodded like it was common knowledge. "He told me that was common in Time Lords. Doctor Sullivan is his name. Blimey, Rose, you should remember him. You saw him a few times when you were little. Doctor Hank Sullivan."

Rose's head snapped to look at the Doctor when she heard his intake of breath. Both of them remembered the name.

 _I'm Hank, Hank Sullivan._

 _Here, take my jacket. Press it against his side. There._

 _Sir? Sir, can you hear me?_

The face of the man who had lost control of his car and slammed into Peter Allen Tyler, resulting in his premature death. The medical student who tried everything to save a man he didn't know because fate was cruel. She had told the man her name was Marion. For the Doctor, there was the recognition of the man who nearly killed Rose when his car went screaming around a corner in the year 1987. The made the Doctor think of the man, the thing he saw, that pulled his love back from death.

That led to thoughts for the Doctor, remembering the look of horror and surprise on the just plain wrong man's face. To bright, deep blue eyes set on an older, yet achingly familiar now handsome face. As the thoughts spun around and around in the Doctor's mind, Rose was recovering slowly.

"Mum, isn't that the man who accidently hit Dad with his car?"

"How do you know that?" Jackie asked, confused. She certainly never told Rose. "I never told you that. I just told you it was a kid." For a moment, Jackie narrowed her eyes are her daughter, the mind that was so often underestimated in the blonde woman working slowly. "You were there." It wasn't a question.

Rose blushed as her mum put the pieces together. She never actually told her about the trip to 1987, that the blonde girl that had stayed at Pete's side was her. She never talked about anything in regards to her father with her mum, never wishing to upset Jackie. However, Rose knew her mum, knew her mind. Her mum was shrewd, observant and slow to process events. Jackie was notorious for jumping to conclusions though, to avoid thinking it over. Ever since Jenny came into Jackie's life, Rose has noticed changes in her mum.

Jackie Tyler had become more patient, more compassionate, not that compassion was hard to find in Jackie Tyler. It just that after the death of Pete, there was not much that Jackie fully allowed herself to show care for. She was the definition of tough love and parental neglect at times towards Rose. Leaving the young one alone to go get fall down drunk or go on some date with the flavor of the week. It was little surprise when Rose had run off with Jimmy really, given who her role model was at the time.

"Yes," Jackie sighed, letting her thoughts on the past drop. She hated to acknowledge that she had been less than the mum Rose has deserved, but it was the truth. "Dr. Sullivan lost control of his car. In his attempt to get off the main streets, he accidently hit your father when he came around a corner. Crashed himself, he did. Didn't think of it, only of your father. He was there when I was brought to the hospital to identify Pete's body. Hank was, is a good boy. He was forever checking in on me and you whenever he could."

The two women looked over at the trio in the pool playing before Rose asked Thorn to go get her some snacks from the kitchen for Jenny. The Dalek looked at her a moment, but at a little nod from his ward, he turned with a little "AFFIRMATIVE". Now the two were alone, Rose closed her mind off from the Doctor and Jenny before turning back to her now calm mum.

"Mum, seriously," Rose murmured, ignoring the look of alarm on the Doctor's face when he realized he'd been blocked. "When we come back, please don't hate me. Something is going to happen. Something bad and I can't exactly tell you because of timey whimey stuff. But the Doctor and I will be back. Jack will not be with us. The reason Jack is without us as you know him is what is coming. And before you ask Mum, no I can't tell you how I know this. It's like I feel this storm coming, the clouds are gathering in the streams of time."

"Is it that Time War you told me about?" Jackie asked, worried now.

"Yes and no," Rose answered. "It's part of it, another battle for it. One that the Doctor will win, but the cost will be heavy."

Jackie fell silent. She wanted to demand more answers, wanted to know how the hell Rose knew this and sounded so certain this was happening. Then again, another thing she didn't want to admit was that nothing had been quite the same since Hendrik's blew up. A part of her wanted to blame the Doctor but another part, something in her mind nagged her that wasn't the case. There was something far, far bigger at work here then she knew and honestly, Jackie Tyler, for once in her nosy, know-it-all life, wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Rose," Jackie sighed. "I know why you think you need to tell me this. But you don't, sweetheart. I trust you and that Doctor of yours. The heads up is nice, so at least I won't need to worry too much if you two aren't here on time for your visits. But I have to ask this, why would you think I'd hate you? You're my daughter, I could never hate you."

 _I don't even know who you are anymore!_

Jackie's words from another life time echoed in Rose's mind a moment, the memories surfacing before Rose shook her head to clear it. The TARDIS hummed softly, keeping her peace on the subject. The younger blonde knew why that was. To the ship, it was simply something that has happened, will happen, and is happening right now. The joy of the Moment, Rose thought bitterly.

"I just wanted to make sure, Mum," Rose said. "I love you. I always have and always will, Mum."

The words hung between the two women a moment before Jackie gathered Rose in her arms and hugged her daughter tightly. In that moment, Jackie heard the song she would hear sometimes after her nightmares in her mind. The song told her this was a second chance to do right, and Jackie Tyler would grasp that second chance with both hands. It gave her a closer relationship with her child that she never had before and a granddaughter she never thought she would see. No, nothing in this world or the next could ever make her hate her Rose.

"Alright!" Jackie declared with a sniffle as she pulled back. "Enough tears! No more sad stories. Today, we play and enjoy. Then back to business for you lot, yeah?"

"Yeah," Rose smiled brightly, reopening her connection with her Doctor as she stood. "Let's go save the boys from Jenny."

* * *

The evening came with the group laying out in the warmth of the garden once called the Butterfly Room in a few regenerations back. Rose had found it and fallen in love all over again with the peaceful feeling the room created. Inside the room, the Doctor had many species of birds and butterflies from planets that no longer existed or could sustain life any longer. He had long since found a new home for some of them, but a few decided to remain with their savior. His blonde demi-human had nurtured the place, the flowers and trees. She brought new life to the room he had been all ready to forget about until he was ready for it again.

And now, the Doctor watched as his love and his child sat together, cuddled on a swinging bench, watching the sky as the night fell in there. The TARDIS changed the high domed ceiling to reflect the night sky outside, clear of the light and pollution of the city. He smiled with pride as his golden girl pointed out the stars to their bright eyed daughter. Pride filled him at the sight of the two.

"My hearts," he murmured softly.

"I know the feeling," Jackie murmured beside him making the Time Lord actually jump.

"Oi! Didn't know you were there, Jackie," he blushed, embarrassed.

"Figured as much, you idiot," Jackie smirked.

"Jackie," the Doctor started, tearing his eyes from the scene before him to look at his… well effectively his mother-in-law. "I need to ask you something. I asked Rose to bond with me, and she accepted. It means she and I will be mates by a telepathic stand point. It's like ma-"

"So, she gives you a child, and you think you can short change my daughter like that?" Jackie growled, interrupting the Time Lord, hands on her hips.

"What I was trying to say, you battle axe of a woman," the Doctor growled right back, glaring down at the shorter woman, "is bonding is the Time Lord version of marriage! I want to marry Rose!"

"Who you callin' a battle axe, big ears?" Jackie shot back. "And why ask me? It's Rose you should be asking! Stupid alien man. Can't do anything in the proper order can you?"

"That's just it! I want to ask her to marry me in the human way and the Time Lord way! Stupid ape," the Doctor snarled, neither of them seeing the two younger blondes watching them.

Or the Dalek and former Time Agent who now had popcorn, sharing it between them as Thorn had opened his armor to eat.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!?" Jackie through her hands in the air, glaring at the older man. "And don't yell at me! Give you a slap, I will. You watch it, mister. No matter the situation there is no need for bad manners. Didn't they teach you that in your fancy Academy?"

The Doctor physically recoiled, a hand flying to his cheek to protect himself from the threatened slap. At the mention of the Academy he almost lost his temper. The sound of laughter around them stopped both him and Jackie dead. Blushing to the tips of his ears, the Doctor turned to look at Rose and Jenny who were giggling at the display. Jackie blinked a few times at the sight of the real Thorn inside the armor and the laughing Jack, the pair with their popcorn. That did not make her blush, no. Jackie Tyler started glaring and stomped towards them.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Thorn yelled in alarm, the armor closing up as the Dalek fled the wraith of the Tyler woman as fast as he could, leaving Jack to deal with Jackie himself. "YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN, HARKNESS!"

Rose approached the Doctor with Jenny on her hip, still chuckling. By now, Jackie had cornered Jack and was laying into him for his rudeness. The Doctor looked down at his hearts and smiled.

"I mean it, Rose Tyler," the Doctor whispered softly. "I want you, all of you. As my mate, my partner, my wife. I was a terrible husband the first time I was married, never around. I was a worse father, you already know this, I know. But, I want to do better, be better. You make me feel like I can be. Please. You are one of my hearts, Jenny my other. Please, say yes. Be mine, and I will forever be yours."

Biting her bottom lip, she reached out and pulled him down so their foreheads rested together.

'What about River?' Rose asked, uncertain.

'Who?' the Doctor relaxed as their minds communicated silently.

'Your wife,' Rose whimpered softly. 'The reason you left me behind in Pete's world originally. John told me about her. You would meet her… later. After we separate. Because of her, John admitted, I was left behind. I wasn't needed then.'

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor's deep Northern accent spoke out loud, drawing her eyes open as he gripped her shoulders. "There is no life, now or then, that you are or were never NOT needed. You hear me, you precious girl. I need you. Forever. Give me forever, Rose. Don't…. Don't ever leave me. Please."

"Doctor," Rose whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. "Oh, Doctor, yes. A thousand times over, yes. Forever. If there is way to stop what comes, we can do it. You can do it. I know it. I love you."

The Doctor said nothing, only pulled Rose into a kiss that spoke volumes of his love and devotion to her and her alone. He wasn't lying and he just knew the man he was in her first timeline would never have given Rose Tyler up if he had the choice. No, he knew, Rose Tyler was his. Always and forever.

A third mind brushed between them, demanding affection as well. Pulling apart, the two parents then showered their pouting daughter with kisses and affection. There was no way Jenny could ever think her parents didn't love her dearly. She knew something was coming too, the song told her so. But she was a strong girl, a good girl and she would wait until she saw her parents again.

The Wolf in her dreams told her it would be okay after all.

* * *

The next day was filled with bustling and rushing. The TARDIS was hard at work, getting the garden ready for the ceremony that was going to be held. Phone calls were made and guests were hastily invited of course. There were little jumps all over England to collect said guests. While it was not the proper Earth wedding ceremony, it was a Gallifreyan bonding one, just as important. Both Rose and the Doctor agreed it needed to be shared with friends and family. This wasn't Gallifrey anymore.

It was time for a new tradition of joy and celebration.

Clive Owen had been shocked when Rose called him, inviting him and his family on the TARDIS to join them. He happily agreed, all too eager to meet the infamous Doctor face to face, but to finally meet this little angel that Mickey told him about.

Martha skipped her classes that day, telling her professor that a family emergency had came up. She and Mickey waited at his flat, giddy and excited for the pair as they readied themselves. Martha had dashed out to get them a present, despite Mickey asking her what could she possibly give the pair that literally had the universe at their feet. Martha returned with a photo album, a digital camera, and a scrap book she had been putting together for them and give Mickey a smug smile when he was speechless.

"I can give them memories," Martha beamed.

Queen Ashlynn and King Arrick were amongst those invited as well and were thrilled to join the celebration, though a bit shocked to have learned the Doctor and Rose were not already bonded as they originally thought. As a gift, the new Dragon Queen of Gaya brought exotic fruits she knew were Rose's favorites and jewelry for the War Goddess. Arrick just followed his wife with a content smile. His gift was for the Doctor, something he knew the Time Lord would never use, but it was tradition. He had long ago crafted a set of full ebony dragon armor for the tall alien. It could be used, but he doubted highly it would be used. It was one of those 'it's the thought that counts' gifts really.

Harriett Jones canceled all her plans for the day to come join as well. She had been campaigning for Prime Minister in the upcoming elections next month. However, her and his assistant, Indra, dropped everything to see this event. Indra brought a tea set thought they would like. Harriett brought nothing, as she could not think of a thing the pair could want or need. When she boarded the TARDIS after being warned what to expect, that all flew out of her mind when she spotted Jenny. The soon to be Prime Minister spent a considerable amount of time with Jackie keeping Jenny busy while Rose readied herself.

Calistia showed up as well, so very pleased to have been invited to the ceremony. She was the newest of the crew really but she was thrilled to be included on the list of friends. She brought something she thought the Doctor would enjoy very much after their late night talk about Earth writers.

As the guests came, Rose had excused herself to run a couple errands outside the ship in Cardiff. She kissed her soon to be bond mate as she hurried off, Martha coming with her. Jackie stayed behind to help with Jenny and the TARDIS. Thorn had made himself scarce. Jack had joked that he was overwhelmed by the number of humans in the ship and got shy.

Rose was standing outside a shop, waiting for Martha to finish up with her purchase when a feeling of plain wrong swept over her. Turning her head, she smiled brightly at the man who was across the street, just watching her with brilliant warm blue eyes and a handsome smile. She knew him, no matter the age. Jack Harkness, one she couldn't approach yet watched her proudly. He remembered this day. And while he would be there in his past, he wanted to be there for her as well now. His goddess, his Rosie, the woman who ruled his heart in a non romantic way. The only woman really to hold his heart like this.

"Soon," he mouthed at her and Rose nodded. Jack looked both ways before tossing her something small.

Snatching it would ease out of the air, Rose arched a brow as she looked at the small thumb drive in her hands. Black but gold words on the sides, _Bad Wolf._ When she looked up, Jack was gone. Shoving it into her pocket, Rose had to wonder what that was all about. She would look at it soon as she could. For now, she grinned as Martha stepped out of the lingerie shop with a wicked grin. The two women laughed as they headed down the street.

Another feeling swept over Rose, but this one was not like the one Jack gave. This one was cold, angry, insane. Snapping her head up, Rose scanned the area for the threat. She couldn't place where the feeling was coming from, but a voice reached her mind for a second.

 _Mine. How could you. Why? Betrayer. Whore. Slut. I own you. Soon. Never again. MINE._

"Rose?" Martha asked, slowing down and drawing closer to the blonde. She started to look around for anything out of place as Rose's eyes kept snapping around, much like a cornered animal would.

"S'nothing," Rose finally answered. "Let's get back."

As the two women walked away, a slightly familiar steel blue eyed man stepped from the shadows. His cold gaze watched as the two moved away and towards an achingly familiar blue box. A low growl curled his thin lips. His square jaw clenched as rage worked through him and he forced himself to suppress it lest his beautiful, wayward flower sense him again. He hadn't expected her to pick up on his thoughts. Always the surprise, his Rose was. Always doing the impossible. Turning away, the older handsome man made his way towards a waiting car.

"Soon," his deep voice rumbled with suppressed rage and madness.

* * *

The party gathered in the garden, chairs were set out for the guests. It was nice. Clive's wife commented that is almost seemed more like a garden party. Clive wholeheartedly agreed with his wife, after the shock wore off and Clive finished having a heart attack when he saw Thorn, then again when he met Ashlyn and Arrick, that is. Apparently the idea of coming face to face with a living version of the alien that killed his father that was not the murderous, genocidal creature Rose told him Daleks were then meeting two aliens who were royalty was a bit of a shock to his system.

As Rose got ready in the other room with her mum twisting her hair up into an elaborate bun, Jenny was delighting people with her walking skills in the garden. The Doctor watched with a careful eye at the owner of his second heart and who was proving to be very much her mother's daughter. Jeopardy friendly, part two, she was. Jack was moving around, working on setting things around, fretting like he was the mother or father of the bride. Some might even say he was acting like the maid of honor with the way he would occasionally flounce and comment on the flower arrangements.

"HARKNESS. CONSUME A SNICKERS." Thorn could be heard calling out.

"Why?" Jack called back. "I'll eat something once I'm done. I still have to check on the bride."

"CONSUME ONE NOW. YOU GET GIRLY WHEN YOU ARE HUNGRY."

A chorus of angry women's voices answered Thorn's comment, causing the Doctor smile and laugh to himself. It seemed his fabled enemy had met his match in the form of one angry alien queen who was practically godlike, and a handful of simple human women. "Pepper-Pot should be thankful Jackie isn't out here." He thought to himself.

'Da. Rude.' He felt his little one's thoughts tug at him.

Looking down, he grinned at Jenny, sitting on his foot, clinging to his leg. 'I really should have waited until you were older to teach you that.' The musical laughter of his little girl rung in his ears and mind. "Well that's a first." He thought to himself. Carefully reaching down, he picked up his daughter while looking over the gathered guests. While the ancient Time Lord would have preferred to do this more privately, the true bond itself would not happen until well after the ceremony was over. As was the way with Time Lords, the ceremony was more for pomp and circumstance than anything else; it was tradition.

Always the rebel, the Doctor refused to wear one of those ridiculous formal robes his people wore. In lieu of the robe, he wore a crimson red jumper with a medallion bearing the symbol of Rassilon on it. Only the TARDIS know how much he hated that thing. No leather jacket for him this night; mostly because Jackie had hidden it.

He knew what Rose would be wearing. He had been the one who brought it to her. He almost had to grin at the grunts and curses she made in his mind as she struggled to fit into the stuffy dress. He considered it fitting payback for the loss of his leather jacket.

As he stood there, observing the little family like enviorment around him, his daughter perched on his fore arm, the Doctor blinked in surprise. The false sky seemed to darken, turning the garden into twilight. The couple tables around the area for people to sit and relax at suddenly sported soft candles. Murmurs of delight and surprise rippled through the group as little golden dots, moving like fireflies darted and danced about. Jenny let out a happy squeal, her joy at the sight filling her parents' minds as she commented in the language of babies.

'What is going on over there?' Rose's laughter whispered to him.

'Not sure,' the Doctor frowned. He had no idea why this happened.

Directing his thoughts towards his brilliantly magnificent ship, he had to ask if she was the one behind this.

 _Of course, my thief._ The TARDIS replied with a sniff of distain that he even had to ask.

'Could you be more girlie?' the Doctor laughed softly, still watching in awe at the delicate sight.

 _If you have to ask, then I am not answering that. At least one of us has to give my dear Wolf a bit of her wedding dreams. Not like she would want a human ceremony, traditional for Earth or anything. No no, a bonding ceremony should be good enough for her._

The Doctor frowned again, not impressed with the ship's passive aggressive attack.

 _I mean, at least she can have this part of her dream wedding. Since_ _ **someone**_ _only thinks about himself in these situations._

Now the Doctor let a low growl bubble up in his throat. In retaliation, the TARDIS flashed the image of an item that had been sitting on his nightstand for months now, gathering dust. The little wooden box that held the curved carved in language of his lost race. Then the image flashed to the contents, a pair of matching rings engraved with swirling alien writing, spelling two names that were woven together. With the image came the forgotten memories. The Doctor went pale as he remembered where he found those, on the first market planet he had taken Rose to, so very long ago. It had been on impulse that he bought that after she first came on board. Memories of the draconic merchant asking for his companion as payment for the parts he had been after surfaced. They came, quick followed by the surge of darkness and possessiveness in a way the Doctor was not overly familiar with, at least not to that level.

Sure, the Doctor was protective of his companions, and carried a deep darkness within him. All Time Lords did, really. But that was the first time in his long memory that it surged so strongly up in him, demanding him to act, to threaten and prove to the reptilian vendor that the human was **his**. The ancient alien recalled now the first true stirrings of pure desire and affection for the woman he was about to bond himself to. After that, the memories of anguish and grief, followed by confusion when he sat in his dark room, the wooden box laying discard on the floor as he mourned and denied.

It was only now, months later that he fully realized what those rings really were. Now, he understood completely what they were for. In truth, Gallifreyans used things like those to exchange during a full bonding ceremony. Time Lords had no use for such trinkets. The need for such thing vanished with the Dark Times, when Rassilon came and led the Gallifreyans into the future of enlightenment. Before then, emotions ran deep in the Gallifreyan race. They felt deeper than any other race alive. They were capable of deep brutality and the sweetest of loves. They were an emotionally ruled people, not too different from humans now. In the Dark Times, the bond was created between two willing souls who completed each other. To show that both parties were equally claimed, the rings were used, weaving the names of the bonded together for all time and space.

'Maybe not right now, she doesn't have it,' the Doctor whispered thoughtfully back to his ship who, he swears he could feel preening in pride at the fact he admitted she was right. In a roundabout way, but still it was there.

The small gathering fell into a hush, everyone looking with soft gasps and bright smiles to his left. Turning, he felt before he saw the rush of love from his soon-to-be bondmate and the rush of joy from his daughter. The Doctor felt like someone had punched him in the gut as he saw Rose walking towards him, escorted by her mother. She was divine in the heavily ornamental robes of the Time Lords. With the golden lights dancing around, it made the gold trim of the dress seem to glimmer and her eyes glow faintly.

"You look…" the Doctor breathed out, his voice soft as Rose came to stand before him. "You look beautiful."

A sly grin curls Rose's full lips. "For a human?"

He laughed softly as Jackie took Jenny from him so he and Rose could clasp hands. "For a Rose Tyler."

A soft blush covered his intended's cheeks and a soft smile light up her eyes as she gazed into his blue orbs.

"Rose," the Doctor started, suddenly finding words hard to force pass the lump in his throat. "Rose, when we are here next, maybe in the spring. We could, I mean that is, if you wanted."

"Doctor, what?" Rose laughed softly as she clasped her left hand to his, lifting it between them. "You know, you're really cute when you're flustered like this."

"Oi, trying to be romantic here, me," the Doctor grumbles even as he took her right hand in his and smiled down at her, his hearts in his eyes.

"Well, stop," Jack's voice interrupted them, grinning. "It's embrassing to watch for the rest of us."

The Doctor just glared at the grinning man as he carefully made the pair unclasp their left hands. Handing the Doctor one end of a piece of deep crimson silk ribbon, Jack turned and handed the other end to Rose before stepping back. Jack, Jackie and even Thorn were mildly prepped, quickly, as to their roles in the ceremony, such as it was. Honestly, this part was for show. They true bonding would happen behind closed doors. Idly, the Doctor wondered why his people would say if they knew he was about to create a true bond with a hybrid. To his people, Rose would be an abomination. To him, she was perfect. A part of him wondered if his brother or Romana would have liked Rose, he did suspect they would have. Romana would have loved her, abomination or not. Rose would have driven Braxiatel into insanity or submission, the Doctor wasn't sure which would have happened first.

How would Koschei take to the blonde?

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, what use was it to think of the impossible at a time like this. With a daft grin, the Doctor slowly started to wrap his left hand in the ribbon as Rose mimicked his movements. The two grinned at each other with good smiles making Jackie roll her eyes and Jenny started clapping in glee.

"Since time began, one thing has always been constant," Jack announced to the gathered. "That at one point was the Time Lords. Champions of the universe, watchers in the dark, protectors from beyond even the oldest of stars. Now that is the Doctor. Time's Champion, Defender of the Universe, the Oncoming Storm, the Lonely Watcher. But today, that ends. Today, we witness the joining of the Doctor to Rose Tyler of Earth, defender, soldier, mother, daughter. Today, Rose Tyler joins the as the Universe's Sword, the Protector of the Storm, the Golden Wolf who Defends the Champion. The Mother of the Valiant Ones."

The Doctor and Rose looked at Jack strangely as he announced that. Neither of them had planned that.

"Doctor," Jack prompted. He wasn't about to tell them there was another title for Rose and the Doctor he was clued in on. The TARDIS was the one who gave him that little speech if he were truthful. Which he wasn't planning on being any time soon with them.

"I am yours, and you are mine," Rose stated, her voice trembling with her emotions. "Together we are one."

"We are one for all of time," the Doctor answered, his accent heavy. "We are one for no time."

"Who will watch over me until the stars turn cold," Rose asked, tears making her eyes shine, "Until time itself unravels?"

"I will," the Doctor vowed. "Who will care for me, until the suns burn out and the moons falls?"

"I will," Rose answered. "Who will stand by me as we face everlasting Darkness of the Beyond?"

"I will," he smiled, the promise there in their minds as they vibrated with the words. "Who will guide my hand as we fly beyond the Singularity?"

"I will," Rose has to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. "Who will stay by me in each and every regeneration? Love me, even if I change like the fickle wind?"

"I will," the Doctor grinned now at the next part. "Who will bare me children? Teach them and love them?"

Rose blinked a moment. Those weren't the words. The Doctor just kept grinning at her like a loon. She had to resist the urge to smack him.

"I will," Rose narrowed her eyes a little, a wicked smile teasing the corner of her lips.

"Our hearts will beat as one," the Doctor vowed.

"Our minds united," Rose answered.

"On this day."

"In this time."

"We two shall become," the pair finished in perfect unison, as if they had been practicing for hours to get this just right, "one."

The two turned to look at Jackie who had tears rolling over her cheeks and a bright, proud smile on her lips. It took the Doctor clearing his throat and a nudge from Jack to remind Jackie of her part in all this. The look she pinned the Doctor with, he never would have thought to see on the face of Jackie Tyler. She looked at him with all the pride of a mother, for him. Pride in _him_.

"Do you consent to this union?" the Doctor asked, choking on tears he never thought Jackie could bring to him.

"I consent and give freely," Jackie beamed, her voice thick with unshed tears. "Son."

"I CONSENT AND FREELY GIVE," Thorn stated strongly.

Jackie turned to Thorn with a glare, "Since when did you become her father, hmm?"

"NOT NOW JACKIETYLER," Thorn returned, clearly dismissing the human.

"No, now, ya space kettle!" Jackie demanded, her voice rising in pitch.

The group was torn between fear and amusement as the Dalek in TARDIS blue armor and the human woman from 21st century Earth started to argue over Thorn's right to say that. As for the Doctor and his Rose, neither were paying attention as Jack was now trying to break up the argument that was escalating. They were too lost in the buzz of each other's minds, the tension that had started to build in their bodies and hearts as they spoke the words of bonding. They were in their own little world.

Wetting his lips, the Doctor leaned forward and whispered softly into Rose's ear. Her eyes fluttered close as a soft gasp passed her lips. It was the sweetest sound she ever heard, the chiming of the Doctor's language. It made her single heart feel like it would burst with love and light. She knew what this word was, and thus she locked it in her heart. It was hers and hers alone for all time. The Doctor leaned back, allowing the deep love he felt for her shine in the pale blue depths. He was taken back when Rose's eyes suddenly flashed brilliant gold and she leans up on her toes, bringing her lips to his ear. A shudder worked its way down his spine and his eyes closed. She whispered a word to him, perfectly in his native tongue. It was a name, he realized. It was her truest of true names. And she gave it to him, like he gave his to her.

As Rose eased back, the glow faded from her eyes. Despite his confusion, the joy and love in his heart was more now, overwhelming him. With a loud cry of delight, he swung his mate into his arms and kissed her soundly. Rose lost herself easily into the kiss. It was heated and soft, rough yet delicate as they moved their lips against one another, tongue dueling and dancing. It was the sound of a cough followed by loud cheering and cat calls that pulled the pair apart. Laying his forehead against hers, the two blushed and grinned at one another.

"Until late, my wife," the Doctor promised in a deep voice that made Rose groan softly and clench her thighs together.

"I'll hold you to that, husband," Rose whispered with a filthy grin that made him growl.

She watched as the Doctor breathed in deep and his eyes turned dark with desire and want. Rose knew two things in that moment. One, she was not getting any sleep at all that night. And two, she didn't hide the surge of want as well as he hoped.

* * *

The combined laughter of the now Gallifrey mated pair echoed around the halls as the two stumbled towards their shared room. They kept getting stopped when the Doctor couldn't help himself or wait a second longer and simply needed to have his Rose against him now. Frantic kisses, teasing touched and wicked smiles seemed to encourage the behavior in both of them. Finally, the Doctor just lifted Rose by her thighs, her legs wrapping quickly around his waist, and carried her the rest of the way to the room where they would complete their bonding.

He grunted a little as Rose nibbled at his large ears and neck. She was growling as she tugged at his flesh with her teeth and pressed herself tightly against him. The heat of her through his jeans nearly did him in there in the hall way, the robe hiked up around her waist, bare legs and feet locked around him. She dragged her nails over his scalp and the Doctor's knees nearly gave out. Using one hand, the Doctor gripped Rose by the now messy bun that her mum spent so much time and love to pin up and used it to pull her lips back to his. Growling against full generous lips, he kicked open the door with those heavy boots before staggering into the room and kicking it closed again.

"Again," Rose breathed, demanding when he pulled back a moment. She wasn't giving him time, not that he needed much to get ready for this next part. Walking forward with his wiggling burden, the Doctor locked his lips against hers as his tongue parted them and swept inside to claim.

"Rose," the Doctor groaned as he pulled his lips from her overeager kiss. "Rose, wait a moment. Gotta… gotta think here."

"You think too much," Rose murmured as she bit down on the side of his neck hard, making him cry out and thrust forward a bit.

"Minx," he panted.

"Tease," she answered, running her tongue against the red mark she left before from her little teeth.

Without giving her a warning, knowing she would distract him again if he tried, the Doctor simply leaned forward and let go of the beautiful blonde in his arms. She let out a yelp and a squeak as she fell back onto their soft bed. The Doctor stood up and froze at the sight before him. His mate, his bonded one, the wife of his hearts, legally his wife in the eyes of his people, and if he was honest with her, about a dozen other planets he had gotten them "accidently" married. She was laying there on the dark sheet, her blonde hair spread about her head. The dark crimson robe was bunched at her hips, exposing her long toned legs to him. The top of the robe was slightly askew, one pale shoulder peeking out and she was breathing heavily. Those honey brown eyes he loved so much were dark and filled with want and love, all directed at him.

Over the link they were about to strengthen into a true bond hummed with her desire and need. The Doctor was not much better where Rose was concerned as she gazed up at her lover and now husband. She let go the idea of an Earth wedding with his man if she ever got him to commit. The fact he was willing to share a part of his heritage with her like this thrilled Rose beyond words. Now she stood over her, towering at his full height. Still no leather jacket but his face was flushed with wine and desire. His matching jumper had been pushed up slightly, letting her get a look at the toned stomach that was hidden under the cloth. She had seen this man naked hundreds of times it seemed in the last few months since they became intimate, but at this moment, right now. She blushed and giggled as he pulled his jumper over his head, tossing it aside.

"It feels like-" Rose started to say, as shyness crept up her spine, surprising her.

"I know," the Doctor murmured as he crawled over her, cover his lips with his in a deep, perfect kiss.

It was the kind of kiss that you just get lost in. The kind where your toes curls and tingle, where one is never enough. The type of kiss you read about in novels or epics, that leave you breathless and craving more. The Doctor let himself go into such a kiss as Rose moaned against his lips at how very right it felt, leaning in eagerly for more. Time became meaningless to the pair as their lips came together again and again. Both so ready for the other, yet it was like the first time. It felts more important, more sacred, than any other time they joined their bodies as one. Slowly, the Doctor pulled his lips from her soft, swollen ones with a low groan. With eyes closed and a gentle smile, the Doctor laid his forehead against hers.

"Say it," he whispered to her softly.

"Theta, my love, my hearts," Rose whispered back to him, gently pressing a kiss to his chin.

"Arkytior, my love, my hearts," the Doctor whispered back, finally vocalizing the name he had been avoiding for more years than he wished to admit.

"Arkytior?" Rose looked into his darken eyes, feeling the warring emotions in his mind.

"High Gallifreyan for 'Rose'," he explained, leaning down to place soft kisses against her lips once more. "I knew one other with that name, she meant the universe to me as well. My little Susan."

Gasping softly and tilting her head back to allow him access to continue his path down her throat. "Your… haa… your granddaughter, right?"

"Mmm," the Doctor leaned back up and captured his lips as his mine spoke to hers. 'She was my pride and joy. But that conversation is for another time, yeah? We are a little busy here.'

'We are?' he couldn't stop the grin as even her thoughts were in disarray because of his attentions.

Together, the slowly undressed one another, fingertips brushing and teasing as new skin was revealed. How they found the willpower to not taste and touch more, neither of them knew. All they knew was they needed more skin to skin contact. It was not enough. Even as the pair knelt in the middle of the bed, bodies pressed tightly to one another, their lips gliding over each other, it wasn't close enough.

'Who will stand before me as my protection?' the Doctor's mind whispered to his Rose as his fingers trailed up her bare back.

'I will,' he heard the sweet reply. 'Who will stand beside me as my equal?'

They parted for air, though not very far. Fingers laced together as they eyes met with the silent communications.

'I will,' the Doctor vowed, laying his forehead against hers once more. 'Who will stand behind me as my support?'

'I will, my Theta.'

'I will, my Arkytior.'

The buzzing between their minds grew into a small roar as they lifted their hands together. As one, they pressed their index fingers against their beloved ones temples. As one, the Doctor and his Rose gasped out, leaning against each other as the bond begin. To them, it was a ride, unlike any other. They pressed foreheads, melding minds as one. Nothing held back, nothing hidden from the other. Rose marveled at the mind that was simply her Doctor. Her very golden mind seemed to go everywhere at once, filling cracks in his walls, shining on his darkness.

To the Doctor, his Rose's mind was warm, welcome and bright. He could easily get lost in the brilliance of this one woman. But, just as her light filled her mind, his darkness swept in, easing with loving care into the brightness, merging with it. It found the linger darkness within the mind of Rose Tyler, of her past life and coaxed it out with low growls of approval. Against his body, which seemed a million miles away, the Doctor felt the shudder of her against him and he thrilled in it. In both mind and reality, a low growl ripped from his throat as she whimpered.

As one, they moved together. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders and neck as he slipped his hands down to her heart shaped bum and lifted her up. Their minds were wrapped up in the bonding, merging and separating at the same time, they barely knew what was happening to their bodies. The Doctor growled again, his eyes opening to show a brilliant glowing blue that gazed into flashing gold as he thrust up into her welcoming body swiftly. Together, they groaned out their pleasure to be joined as their minds started to mimic the slow, deep thrusts of the Doctor into her mind.

Rose was nearly out of her mind with the pleasure that sparked up her spine with her slow forceful plunge into her warmth. She could feel his joy and pleasure to be able to do this with her, to her, and his need for more. She never realized until this moment how much he actually had been holding back, in fear of hurting her. Tightening her legs around his waist, she mentally urged him on, dumping her pleasure and need on the link, making him growl all over again. A hard, powerful thrust made her jolt and scream out in surprise. She felt his surge of fear and again she sent him her pleasure, reassuring him. There was a feral smile, she knew she was reflecting before she was on her back and her knees were nearly at her shoulders.

The room was quickly filled with the sounds of male grunts of passion and female moans and breathing screams for more. The sounds of skin slapping against skin seemed to echo to them, as they fed one another their pleasure, needs and wants mentally. It was a vicious circle to be trapped in. The more he wanted, the more she gave and begs for, the more he needed. The push and pull, give and take of their minds and bodies was nearly beyond mortal comprehension. Some part of the Doctor's mind muttered this was not normal for these ceremonies, he was sure. Rose nearly laughed but it was lost to a groan of need after a particularly hard thrust that jolted her body, making her breasts bounds. The voice sounded very much like an elderly man, who was both turned on and disturbed at the level of passion and borderline brutality the pair were displaying.

It didn't take Rose long to reach the peak under this glorious assault. She whimpered and begged for his to finish her off, bucking and wiggling under his lean body. Placing her hands on the headboard, she tried to get some stability as the Doctor only started to wildly thrust and pound into her. Sweat gathered on their foreheads as they fought each other and the peak that was swiftly moving towards them. She could feel him getting there, how he was mindlessly chasing her pleasure, which fed back to her, which fed to him, around and around. In and out, in and out. Again and again.

"Th-theta! My – ah~! My Theta!" Rose screamed out, suddenly clawing at his back and shoulders. "Har-harder! So close! So close! Theta, please!"

" _Mine_ ," he growled above her, gripping her hips to lift her against him, plunging wildly. "My Arkytior! Mine! For-forever! Mine."

* * *

The TARDIS grinned together, as she and only she heard the combined cries as they fell over the edge of the universe together. She could feel the pulse of the bond between then, strengthening them both for what was to come.

Maybe this time, the Wolf will succeed.

After all, she was coming soon. Whether anyone liked it or not. She would be here, and time will shudder to behold her. The Goddess of Time.

The Moment.

Bad Wolf.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** Roses are yellow, pink and gold. I don't own, please don't sue. Nothing that is related to Doctor Who, Torchwood or Sarah Jane Chronicles is mine, it belongs to the brilliant minds at the BBC. However, I do claim ownership of the three new characters in this chapter.

 **A/N:** After a long absence, I am back! So you can put the torches and pitchforks down. I very much apologize for the long delay in this chapter. I was shooting for something original and writer's block was not my friend. At all. Add new job, a gauntlet of doctors visit, scheduling for surgery and have three teens to care for, can take a lot out of a girl. Also, been assisting my wonderful husband with his Youtube channel, so there is that.

Anyway! I would like to give a big shot out of thanks to my followers for sticking with me, to my reviewers for taking the time to leave me their thoughts, and welcome to all new followers and people who favored this story of mine. It means the world to me.

And without further ado, on with the show! (Finally!)

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 44: Big Trouble in New Japan

The next morning was as domestic as it could get on the TARDIS.

Everyone who attended the bonding ceremony, with the exception of Calistia, stayed overnight on the time and space ship. Somehow, the TARDIS herself was thrilled to have so many on board for once and prepared rooms easily for everyone. After the Doctor and Rose had retreated for the night to finish their bond, Jack and Thorn stayed to get everyone situated for the night. Jack even laughed when he noticed a room had been prepared just for Jackie to stay in that was connected to the nursery. Turned out Jenny's room, which was new too, was also connected to the Doctor and Rose's room as well.

Clive had been over the moon to be on the very ship he only heard stories about from Mickey and the few contacts he was able to locate that actually knew the Doctor personally. He still kept himself under the radar to not gain either Torchwood or UNITs attention. He did have a contact in Torchwood, which is what allowed him to help Mickey keep Rose and the Doctor one step ahead of the organization. Best he could tell, UNIT just left the Doctor be.

The evening was pleasant enough for the guests that came to see them.

Morning was organized chaos. The Doctor had woken first and wandered out to the kitchen yawning, intending to get Rose her morning cuppa before she woke. He was stopped short at the sounds of women talking, kids talking loudly, someone was laughing and there was the sounds of dishes being passed around, and the smells of food cooking. Scratching his head, the Doctor stood in the doorway to the normal quiet kitchen, unless Rose was cooking then music would be playing, to see Clive's wife and Jackie doing this domestic dance that only mothers seemed to know. The two boys were at the table with their father who was telling Arrick a hilarious story. Ashlynn, the Dragon Queen, was helping the two other women dish out breakfast while Martha was handing plates off to Mickey. Jack was weaving through it all with grace, a pot of coffee in one hand, a tray with mugs full of tea on the other.

Thorn was sitting off to the side with little Jenny in a swing that was hanging off his arms, observing and apparently playing babysitter while he was at it.

The whole scene made the Doctor stop and stare.

He was torn between being impressed at how easy they all seemed to come together, and annoyed at the complete domestic scene before him. Before he could even get a growl out, Jack was in front of him.

"Morning, Doc," Jack grinned like this was normal. "Tea for Rosie, and your tea as well. I'll bring you two breakfast in a bit. Wanted get the kids fed first. Banana pancakes good for you? Okay! Perfect. So you take the mugs and go back to Rosie. That's a good boy."

The blue eyed alien opened his mouth to retort but the former Time Agent was off, having been summoned by the cooks. The Doctor just stared a few minutes longer before he turned, thankful Jack had not mentioned his attire or lack thereof it.

"By the way, Doc!" Jack called out with a cheeky grin. "Loving the look. Shirtless and cotton jammy pants."

Damn it.

The Doctor blushed hard to the tips of his ears as he beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen, the sound of laughter following him down the halls.

 _Are you truly upset at the scene, my thief?_

'No, not really. Few months ago, I would have said yes,' the Doctor admitted to the TARDIS.

 _It makes my Wolf happy to have the family here._

'Why do you keep calling Rose that? Your Wolf, I mean,' the Time Lord asked as he neared this bedroom that was housing his sleeping mate.

 _You will see soon enough, my pilot._

Something in the tone of the TARDIS made the Doctor's nerves tingle, like they tended to do when something bad was on the horizon. It felt too much like a storm was brewing at some point in time, but he couldn't pinpoint when or where. Shaking off the sudden feelings of dread, and the idea of a Time Storm appearing anywhere, the Doctor pushed the door open slightly and stopped.

Rose was still asleep on her side. The dark colored sheets were draped over her waist and hips, while her hair was spread over the pillow and her shoulder. Both hands were hugging her pillow as she hummed and grinned, snuggling into the pillow more. The Doctor had to smirk when he realized it was his pillow she had snuggled up to so contently.

Walking around the bed, the Doctor sat down on his side. As he set the two mugs down, he could feel the pulse of Rose in his mind, deeper than before. Her emotions were vibrating across their bond, so content and so utterly happy, he couldn't stop the soft smile that curved his lips or the gentling of his normally cold eyes. This was his mate, his bonded. And someday, he vowed, his wife by human traditions.

Hell, she was already his wife on at least a dozen planets as it was. What was one more ceremony between them, he thought with a grin. Easing back under the blankets, he turned to draw the sleeping Rose into his arms. She turned towards him immediately, like she always did he thought with a low rumble of pleasure. Pressing them together, skin to skin made both sigh softly. It wasn't like last night was their first night together or even their first time sleeping with one another. But something last night made everything seem like it was. Best the Doctor could figure, it was the bond that made it seem like more.

The feedback both got in response to the other was intense and better than anything they had done before. Before they fell asleep, after many rounds of love making, Rose had jokingly said she bet she would be a better partner in combat now. More than ever, she had grinned sleepily at him. He was quick to point out it would make sparring a bit harder until they were able to block each other. They could both know what the other was about to do otherwise.

There was a suggestion involving blindfolds after that. In more ways than one.

The Doctor dozed off while holding his mate close. If Jack came in to drop off breakfast, he never heard. His mind was tangled with Rose's in her sleep, sharing her dream and all its pleasurable, erotic glory. The pair stayed like that for a few more hours before they woke. Upon waking together, they spent another hour or two playing out the dreams they shared with soft kisses and gentle touches that let to slow thrust and breathless gasps.

* * *

"Just you wait, Rose Tyler," the Doctor grinned at the blonde as they circled the console in opposite directions. "Pink water as warm as a bath, purple sands and crystal cliffs. You'll love it."

"If you can get us there this time," Rose quipped with a laugh.

This was the fifth attempt to land them on Elis Prime.

"Oh ye of little faith," the Doctor laughed.

"You think you're so impressive," Rose laughed, a wicked smile on her lips.

"You _know_ how impressive I am," he all but growled back.

Jack sat on the jump seat, watching the love birds doing their piloting dance. Normally he would happily be part of it, manning two panels, but they were still in their own little world four days after their bonding. So instead he sat back, popcorn in hand, Thorn next to him, enjoying it more than he should when they landed in the wrong place and time. The swamp Rose stepped out into was hilarious.

Mostly because it wasn't him.

It had taken the crew three days alone after the ceremony and the events in Cardiff for them to finally set off. For some reason, Rose desperately wanted to remain with her daughter just a little longer. Of course, her mate was all too happy to stay still for a bit to spend more time with his offspring. Jack would have liked it more if there were more women, or men, that were open to his affections. He honestly hated when they stopped off in the 21st Century Earth. Too repressed in his opinion.

And Thorn? Well, the Dalek was a Dalek and rather quiet about his thoughts. Not that he noticed. Thorn had learned of EastEnders and had been rather obsessing over it. Or was it some other anime from the 25th Century? Honestly, Jack gave up a while back trying to keep up with the tin can's latest obsessions.

The one thing Jack had noticed since they returned to the TARDIS was Rose Tyler has been acting strange, even for the odd woman. Oh, Jack loved the blonde like his own personal goddess at times, and like a beloved little sister the rest of the time. After all, he firmly believes still she saved his life. And his soul.

If the Doctor noticed anything, he was not saying anything. He was trying so hard to take his new mate, his Light, someplace she would love. Namely the planet Elis Prime in the 4rd century of it's discovery. It was still under populated and treated as an exotic destination point making it perfect for his gold and pink woman. Problem was the TARDIS kept trying to take them to other places. A swamp that Thorn called the Planet of Eternal Stench, whatever that meant. A planet where kids dropped out of school at the age of ten to go on pilgrimages around the world all while trying to capture odd little monsters for sport and competition. Then there was the planet that was on fire. The planet Midnight held a bit of promise. A world of nothing but ultra violet light, giving the landscape a crystalline appearance in hues of blue and purple. High radiation poisoning after prolonged exposure but beautiful and mysterious.

Before the Doctor could step out of the ship, the TARDIS slammed the doors on his face and refused to open them. For a moment, before the doors snapped shut, he caught a glimpse of a tall, full figured red head, some skinny kids with scruff on his face and brown hair, and some younger red head. There had been some blonde man with terrifying blue eyes grinning like a jackal while the other three looked horrified at the TARDIS. That was when the doors slammed shut and the ship took herself into the Vortex. When asked what was going on, the TARDIS only replied with:

 _Nope._

With a thud, the TARDIS landed once again.

"FIFTH TIMES A CHARM, DOCTOR?" Thorn asked lazily. If the alien could grin, the Doctor was positive he would be sport a large, cheeky grin.

"Fifth?" Jack asked innocently. "I thought this was sixth."

"Hush, both of you," the Doctor growled at the pair before turning to Rose and holding his hand out to her.

"You sure this time?" Rose grinned that special grin that was only for him as she took his hand the pair headed down the ramp.

The Doctor just grinned, so very sure of their destination this time, he didn't answer. He just stepped out of the ship and into the night. The wall of noise hit him hard. Cars, motorcycles, people shouting, promoters calling out to the crowds all around them. There was music pumping into the city air. Bright neon lights every where he looked. Blinking a few times, the Doctor stood there stunned.

"Where are we?" Rose asked next to him, looking around with a little frown.

There was Japanese writing dominating most of the signs around them. English was written underneath, or rather, Universal English for tourist. Rose Tyler froze in place.

Jack Harkness peeked out and let out a whoop of joy.

"This place, Rosie," he grinned down at her, "is Neo-Nippon, or New Japan. The hottest night spot this side of Furia. Nonstop dancing, parties, wine and dining."

If anything, Rose lost color in her cheeks as she stared out at the sea of aliens and humans.

" _Rosie."_

 _Rose Tyler turned from the doors leading into her building and found herself looking at an older Jack Harkness. He was still as handsome as she knew him to be, but there were lines around his eyes and mouth that told her of the passage of time. The clothes were more modern, reflecting the century he was in. Glancing at the stairs a moment, she looked back at him. He was staring at her with something that looked like hope and dread._

" _Hello, Rosie," he smiled now his charming smile and opened his arms._

 _Without a word, Rose threw herself into his arms and hugged the future Jack tightly. "Jack!"_

The sound of the Doctor growling at something tore her from her thoughts. Looking over, there was what she could only guess was an officer of the Law on New Japan arguing with the Doctor and pointing at the TARDIS.

"I don't care if you just got here," the officer was saying. "You need to move your ship to the port!"

"And I'm saying it doesn't matter," the Doctor returned with a stubborn set of his jaw, "because we are leaving."

"Doc, wait!" Jack jumped in and smiled that devastating smile of his at the office. "Good evening, Officer… Shiina. We can move the ship right away. Our driver is rubbish when it comes to parking. You can forgive us this time, can't you, handsome?"

The officer turned his full attention over to Jack and smiled, eyeing the American up and down. Rose giggled into the Doctor's shoulder, even as the Time Lord just groaned. Officer Shiina just wrote something down and handed it to Jack.

"Get that thing to the port," Officer Shiina stated in an official tone.

Taking the paper, Jack glanced down. "Am I still getting a ticket?"

The grin the officer tossed Jack was pure sin. "No. Just make sure you call me after you do." And with a wink, the officer was off and Jack had a new phone number. Oh this trip was already looking up. Turning to the pair, Jack dug his heels in and started to do his best coaxing job to get the Doctor to allow them to stay. Unfortunately for the Time Lord, Jack knew him well enough to get him to agree. All he had to do was point out how much Rose loved dancing and clubbing to get the Doctor to begrudgingly agree to stay.

With another whoop of victory, Jack shooed the Doctor off to move the TARDIS while the American linked his arm with Rose and started walking toward the nightclub the officer suggested on the 'ticket'. As soon as the Doctor and the TARDIS was gone, Jack's smile faded and he turned to his blonde companion.

"Alright, Rose," Jack stated. "Spill. What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

Startled, Rose looked up at Jack. She knew she had been shield much of her own thoughts and feelings from the Doctor to keep him from noticing something was wrong with her. She didn't think to shield herself from Jack Harkness. With a sigh, she tucked some hair behind her ear as they walked arm in arm.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she sighed.

"Try me," Jack chuckled. "Doc might not have noticed the look on your face when we landed on Midnight but I did. You knew those people?"

"One of them, yeah," she nodded. "Most important woman in the universe, she is. You'll like her."

"I will? As in we are going to meet later?"

"Oh, bugger," Rose groaned. "Yes?"

The look Jack gave her made her squirm a little. With a sigh, she started to give Jack the abbreviated version of her story. Telling him of her return through time to relive her past. She told him about the events that lead to her coming back, grinning as she admitted to him that she knew what he was up to when she met him in World War II because he pulled the same thing the first time.

"So you were in an event, in a parallel world, that lead you to coming back to your nineteen year old self?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Rose nodded.

"And Doc knows all this?"

"Yep!"

"This may sound like a dumb question, Rose," Jack frowned a bit as he asked, "but are you sure this is your past? I mean the one you lived through and not an alternate?"

That made Rose stopped as she turned to look up at the former Time Agent. That never occurred to her. It would explain some of the differences, like the Doctor's willingness to speak about his old companions with her from the beginning, or her mum's borderline abusive behavior at first. A lot of that she had chalked up to the slight differences her presence and knowledge created in the time stream.

"Look," Jack went on, "I don't know a lot about how the Time Streams or Time Lines or Vortex itself works, but what you described to me sounds like a Temporal Event or Storm. Time Agents are taught to look for and stop those. But from what you said, there were no Time Agents in this other universe, right? So, who would know how to stop one?"

That made Rose think a bit more. Who would have? John would have, should have known what it was, being half Time Lord. Come to think of it? Where was John when it all went south? So many questions started to rocket around in her mind, giving her a swooping sensation in her stomach and her head to start aching. A vibration in her mind told her the TARDIS was there, in the back. It almost felt like a warning just as something hard and large slammed into her shoulder. The force jerked her out of Jack's grasp and falling backwards.

Strong hands wrapped around her upper arms in a firm but gentle grip, preventing her head from meeting the cement walkway.

"Hey!" Jack growled protectively, reaching for Rose.

Rose for her part, found herself staring into a pair of beautiful violet colored eyes, framed with thick black lashes. Blinking a few times, cursing the blush that colored her cheeks as she realized the owner of those eyes was the one who caught her and was slowly bringing her in contact with a board, firm muscled chest hidden under a crimson silk button-down shirt. The man with the violet eyes grinned at her in a devilishly charming way that brought her attention to the equally red goatee and hair. And oh that hair, she thought with envy, was thick and long. It went to the man's waist. From there, Rose's brain shorted out as her hips fitted to his.

"Get yer hands off her!" a Northern accent barked out.

The Doctor had been heading there way when he left something vibrate along the connection he shared now with Rose. The TARDIS added in a warning tone, no words, just that hum, urging her to go faster. Picking up his speed, the Doctor wove through the crowds towards where he could feel his Rose was. For a moment, he felt a wave of illness pass through her before pain. Shock was next. Following that was the familiar buzzing of another mind in the back of his. His eyes widened as he took off running now. There was no way in this world or the next there was another Time Lord here!

Turning a corner, the Doctor saw red for a moment. There before him was a man with brilliantly red hair and a woman with thick curly hair standing before Jack and Rose. What made the Doctor's darkness raise up with a roar was the sight of the man pulling HIS mate, his Rose Tyler against his chest in a far too intimate way for the Doctor to be comfortable with. Those dark instincts demanded the return of what is his and the pain of the interloper.

After reaching them, the Doctor yanked Rose from the other man's arms. A part of him was aware of the woman's crimson eyes glittering at him in amusement before they widened in recognition. If the Doctor was not so set on drawing the man's blood, he might have seen the man's reaction before the words left his mouth.

"Theta?" a smooth, posh voice slipped from the man in a sexy baritone. "Is that you, old friend? Well, well. I'll be a Dalek's Uncle."

Jack had moved to the Doctor's side, flanking Rose when the man spoke. Jack would have likely killed someone and bathed in the blood of virgins to get a voice like that. Looking at the Doctor, the former Agent's hand dropped from where he had been reaching for his gun, which of course was still on the TARDIS. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted the woman for the first time and that she dropped her hand when he dropped his.

And holy Omega, was a woman she was. Dusky skin, kissed by the sun, with round crimson eyes and unruly black hair with red tips. She was voluptuous in all the right ways, with large, heavy breasts pressed up in a tight black leather corset. A flat tummy and trim waist flared out to wide hips that were sporting a pair of leather pants she had to have been poured into. She was drop dead gorgeous and screamed of danger, even as she held the faint coppery tang of blood around her.

"Dragan?" the Doctor asked in surprised. "You're alive? How!?"

Rose and Jack looked at the handsome red haired stranger and the crimson eyed woman with him in confusion. The Doctor was looking horrified and shocked at the same time, like he couldn't believe his eyes. The woman started to smirk a little, full lips that screamed sex and danger as she looked between the two groups.

"It's simply what we do, Lord General," the woman all but purred out in a voice like whiskey, "survive."

"Come now, Theta," the man, Dragan, laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you still going by that ridiculous title you chose?"

The Doctor stiffened and seemed to bristle under those words. The very image made Jack snort and swallow a laugh. It was like the Doctor was trying to puff himself up to seem more dangerous than he was towards the red head. To Rose, her lover reminded her of a bird, all insulted and ruffled up.

"The Doctor? Of course, I am," the Time Lord nearly growled. "And who are you to judge? 'Beast'."

"That's 'The Beast'," Dragan answered smoothly, his smile never wavering once. It was like this was a long, ongoing thing for the two men.

Rose opened her mouth to ask a question when two foreign minds brushed over hers making her gasp. The pair looked at the blonde curiously.

"Well, well," Dragan purred, stepping forward again only to stop at a growl from both the Doctor and Jack. "And who is this vision of beauty with the mind just as delicious?"

"Wait a moment," the woman breathed, squinting at Rose before gasping. "Look, my Beast! Does she not look like someone we –"

"Oh, I do think she is, my dear," Dragan answered before the question could be finished. "Maybe, add a little gold—"

"Oh bugger," the woman pouted, crossing her arms and making Rose want to growl as she clung to the Doctor's side harder. Those breasts of the other woman pressed up invitingly and it seemed the Doctor peeked at them. Which of course he did not. "Then that mean we are-"

"Indeed," the Beast confirmed.

"Would someone explain what is going on here?" the Doctor demanded on a growl.

The Time Lord was forced to close his eyes as the feel of two more minds washed over him, filling the mostly quiet void where his people once resided. It was not the touch of another telepath, something Rose would never be able to recognize the difference. It was the touch of another Time Lord. To the hybrid and the Time Lord, it was like a buzzing, almost soft white noise in the back of the skulls. Opening his eyes, the Doctor looked over at the crimsoned eyed woman and demanded "And who're you then?"

The woman gave a look of fake shock and hurt before grinning. "You can call me 'the Reaver'. Not a Time Lord, though, dear General. How sad you don't remember me? We had such fun during the war after all."

Rose did growl out protectively this time making the Reaver laugh.

"First, I don't know you," the Doctor fought back the grin that threatened at Rose's protective and possessive streak. It rivaled his own. She pinched him when he failed to keep that feeling from the link. "Second, how are you doing that if you aren't a Time Lord? And third… She is your _mate!?_ "

There was a moment of silence as the group processed that.

Again, the Beast started to laugh like that was the funniest thing he's heard in ages.

"Yes, my precious Mina is mine," the Beast grinned. "As much as the fetching gold and pink human … like creature on your arm, is yours. As for your other question, my friend, it is because she is Gallifreyan. But you know that. Did you hit your head with this regeneration? It would not be the first time you forgot who and what you are."

Mina 'the Reaver' turned to Rose and grinned. "The last body he had before the War, he thought he was Lord Byron, ran around with a velvet jacket and completely forgot so much. It was so funny! I thought Charlie was going to have a heart attack, the poor dear, when he finally remembered himself. Now, just look at those ears. Is this to make up for the curls, my dear Doctor?"

"Oi! What is with people picking on me ears," the Doctor growled, pouting.

'I love your ears,' Rose sent across their link making her mate grin.

"Simple," the Beast answered. Then he and Jack spoke at the same time "You make it so easy."

"So you two are a Time Lord and a Gallifreyan who survived the Time War?" Jack asked. Something about these two made him both very defensive and yet completely relaxed around them. It was the strangest feeling.

"What do you mean? We aren't the on-" Mina was cut off when the Beast covered her mouth.

"Spoilers, my dear."

"Oh… yeah. Forgot."

The TARDIS trio blinked a few times.

"Now what are you lovely people up to this evening?" the Beast grinned, urging the group forward with a meaningful look at Mina. She nodded once and hooked her arm with Jack's as they walked.

"Well, I was telling Rosie and Doc here about the clubs around here," Jack offered with a grin at the lovely woman on his arm. "Was thinking of hitting up a few of the clubs, maybe a restaurant for dinner."

"What club were you thinking?" Mina asked curious, genuinely listening to Jack talk. "As for dinner, I heard the sushi at Yami Yama's is to die for."

The Doctor watched as Mina and Jack hit it off like two old friends who were only apart for a bit, just chatting away about the different clubs. He could feel a headache building behind his eyes. Something was off, but he had yet to place his finger on what.

"Have you heard from Koshei lately?" the Beast asked lightly, glancing at the Doctor.

"The Master you mean? No," the Doctor muttered. "Died in the war, like everyone else. Except you apparently."

There was a coldness to the Doctor's tone that was completely ignored by the Beast but worried Rose. The last time she heard that tone was in Utah after they had been taken by Van Statton.

"Theta," the Beast looked over concerned even as a light flared to life under those violet eyes that looked a lot like fury, "what are you talking about?"

"Hey!" Jack interrupted suddenly, noting the body language of the Doctor. "You know, I heard about this exclusive Night Club. It's The premiere club here, The Masque of Shadows. With the psychic paper, we are sure to get in."

"Mm, the sounds wonderful," Mina grinned, noting the same thing about her Beast. "Except there is a dress code." Crimson eyes trailed over the TARDIS trio and a sinful grin appeared on her lips. "Make over time! Oh, Mirage~!" Mina nearly sang out.

"You called?" A very posh British accent came from behind the group in a very bored tone. "You are aware, my Reaver, I was actually trying to do my j- Oh my goodness! Lord General! Lady Commander! And oh sweet Jack! What on Gallifrey are you three doing here? Gracious, is it that time already?"

Turning, the three saw another impossibly beautiful woman standing there. She has golden almost, her hair was nearly to her ankles and seemed to be tinted green, like her eyes. She was pale and willow slim without the look of being sickly. There was a fey likeness about her that was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time. The woman, Mirage apparently, was wrapping in a silken gown that seemed to billow around her like wings as she all but glided forward to the group. The Doctor blinked twice, Rose seemed to be choking on her own tongue, and Jack looked like he was about to either try shooting the new comer or start drooling on himself. The Beast narrowed his eyes slightly at the woman, the action not noticeable to anyone but Mina who arched a brow in question at the situation.

"Well, don't you all look positively run down," Mirage continued with that proper accent of hers, tsking at the leather jacket. "Dear me, you still have that awful thing. Well, you do, will and always tend to keep it with you. Silly me, I am Mirage, the … pilot for Lord Beast's ship, if you will. Now, I believe I need to dress you lovelies properly for your outing to the club. Mm, yes. Those clothes will not, nor will that ever do. Come along, dearies. The ship is around the corner, you know."

Without even waiting for a proper reply from anyone, Mirage hooked her arm with Rose's and started walking as she spoke in rapid fire. Rose felt like her mind was in a free fall around this woman. She spoke in a tenses of time at once. Worst yet, was she could not sense a proper mind from the woman at all, like she wasn't really there. Looking back at the Doctor, Rose was comforted to see him walking swiftly towards where she was being pulled along.

"Oi! Hold on now!" the Time Lord snarled, snatching Rose back to his possessively. "Rule One around here-"

"Don't wander off?" Mirage asked. "Or is it 'The Doctor always lies'? No, no wait. That isn't yet. Soon, eventually, maybe." Frowning the woman tapped her chin, thinking.

"No running off with Rose," the Doctor growled at the infuriating woman. "No holding hands with Rose. In fact-"

Mirage snapped her fingers and smiled brightly, "Hands off the Blonde! Silly me, Doctor, I was just bring her here."

The Beast and Mina stood off to the back as they and Jack caught up with the others. Jack looked completely lost, unable to slip into a position of confidence with Mirage. They had stopped in front of what looked to be an old shop with dark windows and a bright, fire red door. Daring blue eyes darted around, taking in the surroundings, a back alley, a Time Lord, and a strange looking door. Without waiting for anyone to ask, Mirage took Rose by the wrist and pulled her inside. The Doctor and Jack quickly followed.

The red haired Time Lord and crimson eyed Gallifreyan left in the alley simply exchanged looks.

"This is going to be a problem, isn't it?" Mina murmured, her smile gone and an icy look in her eyes.

The Beast only nodded and heaved a sigh.

* * *

The club was everything Rose hoped it would be. The place was packed with bodies, the music was thumping with a tribal-like beat. The drinks were cold and the place was well ventilated to keep the heat of all the bodies and dancing down. It was a place she would normally love to have taken to. The fact she was here with the Doctor should have thrilled her beyond belief. To finally dance with him, body to body, grinding to the bass beat sinfully, his large hands on her as they both got sweaty and worked up, a prelude to what awaited them when they returned home.

It should have.

It didn't.

Looking over at the Doctor, he was glaring at the place as a whole, arms crossed over his chest. Rose had to wet her suddenly dry lips as she took in his outfit again. He was wearing a tight, and she meant tight, sleeveless top that clung and molding to the lines of his chest and torso. No leather jacket in sight. That shirt, which she was sure was outlawed in nine systems was tucked neatly into his jeans that made her want to drool. The look was completed with a pair of heavy boots, not too unlike the ones he normally wore but these went to mid calf. She could almost see the tattoos and multiple earrings in her mind's eyes, completing the very Earth punk look.

As a matter of fact, the image was sent over their link earning Rose a raised brow look from the Doctor and a smirk. She just blushed brightly and sent him a wave of desire that made his ice blue eyes darken to navy.

Jack was dressed similar but his shirt was sheer, showing off his body to anyone who wanted to look. And look the people did. Unlike the Doctor who was sporting black denim jeans, Jack was wearing very enhancing looking leather pants that trailed down his long legs into knee high boots of buckles and zippers. A single silver earring glinted from his ear, making him look like the bad boy trying to play nice. They hadn't been in the door two minutes when he had been dragged off with Mina and a group of people onto the floor.

The Beast merely shook his head with a smile, his brilliant violet eyes following his own mate with pride as she swayed her hips to the beat as she walked. Turning, he spoke to a hostess who nodded and lead the remaining group over to a booth over to the side. The Beast slide as the hostess walked off to retrieve a drink order that was never vocalized. As the woman left, the Doctor followed her with his eyes.

"Where is she going?" the Doctor asked, curiously.

"To get our drink order," the Beast smirked as he leaned back in his seat, his eyes wandering over to watching Rose. The young woman was watching the floor intently. "My Reaver and I come here enough, when we can. They know my order."

"Regulars?" the Doctor asked.

"Owners," the Beast laughed as a waitress brought a round of iced drinks that seemed to glow purple and a golden goblet for him. Lifting his drink, he pointed with the hand holding the goblet towards Rose. "I think your lady wished to dance, my dear Theta. Dare I have to take her for you?"

The Doctor only growled, the darkness within him raising up with a vengeance. Since they arrived here, it was like a ticking time bomb within his heart. Something was off with Rose, under their link, he could feel this pulse of darkness and fear in his mate. She was hiding the majority and reason for it. The ancient Time Lord half wondered if maybe this was a play she once visited before and something terrible had happened.

Like Utah.

Without a word, the Doctor stood, ignoring the smirk was the Beast and took Rose's smaller hand into his own. She looked up at him, startled as he all but dragged her down to the dance floor. She had to smother a smile when she saw just how nervous he was. His eyes kept darting to the sides, as if trying to quickly learn how this base, instinctual dance went. Taking pity on her lover, Rose took his hands in hers, placing them on her waist. Turning around, she leaned back against his chest as she hooked an arm back around his neck.

'You are thinking too hard,' she whispered to his mind as she started moving to the tribal bass beat. She swung her hips to the timing, grinding teasingly back against her mate. 'You just feel the beat. Move with it, not to control it, but to work with it.'

The Doctor started to move slowly, following her movements as she worked that beast sensually. His hands on his hips flexed, tightening and releasing as she teased and taunted him with her body.

'It's a give and take, my Theta,' her voice washed over his mind as he leaned down and nipped at her ear. 'Instinct and movement, music and rhythm. Base, primal, sexual.'

He started to move more firmly, letting one hand sweep up her body to gently cup her throat. She tilted her head back immediately, sighing as she arched her body. There was a sublet submission to him in the movement that made his growl against her neck. The instinct and darkness within his heart and soul seemed to pulse, growing and shrinking in time to the music. Almost like it was being fed. He could all but taste the answering darkness within Rose, reaching out and reacting to his.

They moved like this for several songs, eyes closed, hands wandering, teeth teasing, tongues tasting. Neither of them seemed to notice anyone else around them, only each other as they swung and grinding through one song set to another. After a few more song, the Doctor finally spoke to Rose. The first time really since the Beast came to them.

'You're on edge, my Rose,' his voice vibrated in her mind and soul. 'You been here before?'

'Here? No,' Rose answered softly. 'It was old Kyoto we went to before. On Earth. This is different. Something is happening, and I don't know what, Doctor.'

'How so?'

'I can't really explain it. Just a feeling, yeah?'

A low grumble seemed to vibrate the Doctor's chest. 'Get that, me. Something is wrong.'

Rose had kept the dizzy and light headed feelings from him since they arrived. During their dance, the feeling came and went like a wave. It was almost as if it was the ocean on the edge of a massive storm. She couldn't explain it to him properly. Not right now anyway. Once she was able to think better and they were away from this Beast and that woman, Mina, she figured she would explain. For now, she was simply waiting and enjoying the first willing dance that Doctor gave her in a club setting. In the past, no matter how she would beg, or Jack teased, he would never moved to the floor with her.

And believe her, Rose tried to get him out there.

'Do you think it has something to do with them?' Rose whispered as she spun in the Doctor's arms. 'I mean, I know a lot of the Time War, and what all happened. You never mentioned a Beast to me. Kind of lost here.'

'I am going to sit down and talk to the Beast a bit more,' the Doctor growled into her mind as he nipped at her throat when she ground her tight ass against the seam of his jeans, teasing him. 'Jack is right over there. Stay with him. Should be safe.'

With that, the Doctor parted with his beloved and headed back to the booth with a nod to Jack.

Jack smiled over at Rose and took her hand, spinning her and making her laugh. She would never truly know the vision she was in her almost Lolita styled kimono. Mirage had picked it out for her. It was a soft gold with hints of silver and white throughout. To the former Time Agent, Rose looked like she was cloaked in what he almost thought the TARDIS' song would look like if one could put it to color. Glancing over at the Doctor as he reached the booth, Jack noted that Mina had moved over to him and Rose, watching as well. The trio continued dancing together, smiling and laughing at Jack and Mina's antics.

At the booth, the tension was only getting worse as the two Time Lords seemed to be gauging each other, sizing one another up as one would an enemy, or worse. Neither man spoke to each other, as if trying to gather their thoughts before starting something they both knew was unavoidable and likely will be destructive at the same time.

The Beast kept his violet eyes on the Doctor's icy blue as he down the rest of his drink.

The Doctor frowned at the Beast as he smiled coldly back. Around them the sounds of the club pulsed and pounded with a beat while lights flashed. Jack noticed the two glaring at each other as he danced closer to Rose, his stance appeared to be at ease, but he was tensed, ready for anything. Mina was watching as well, worry flashing in her crimson eyes.

"How was it you survived then?" the Doctor all but growled, memories flashing in his mind. "Why weren't you there when Romana called all forces to Arcadia?"

The temperature around the Beast dropped as his smile faded. Bright violet eyes flashed for a moment before he bit out, "I survived because I was _ordered_ away. I was not there because the _Lord Commander_ commanded me and my fleet to leave before the Time Lock was closed."

The Doctor stared, his own eyes like pieces of ice, arms crossed over his chest.

"I was told to ignore the Cloister bell when it rang," the Beast continued, his deep voice deadly soft but still the Doctor heard him clearly. "I was ordered to ignore _every call_ for assistance, aide, or support."

"Who would make such a stupid order?" the Doctor asked. "We needed everyone there. If you had been there, then maybe Arcadia wouldn't have fallen! Maybe those people wouldn't have died!"

"To quote the Lord Commander," the Beast sighed, leaning his head back against the leather seat back, "'Gallifrey is doomed. We _will_ need forces to take it back.'"

The Beast took a long guilt quenching drink before he looked at the Doctor again.

"He chose me," he continued in that same soft tone, "because he knew my men and the forces of the Red Fleet would follow my orders no matter what. To hear generals, commanders begging, crying, pleading, as the lines broke, and as Gallifrey burned." He paused, heaving a deep sigh. Bringing his hands to his face, the Beast rubbed his eyes a moment. "Eventually, we simply turned off our transponders. And flung ourselves to the far corners of time and space. I had to comfort my Generals that there was a plan. All I asked was that they trust me. Like I trusted the Lord Commander."

That smile was back on his handsome face, but it never touched the depths of sadness or the rage in his violet eyes. That was look the Doctor knew all too well.

"You asked me who the idiot who gave the command was, I believe," the Beast's grin turned feral, mocking. "It was the only person whose judgment I'll stomach. In a world of closed minded idiots and bigots, there is only one Time Lord I consider my mental equal. The only Time Lord I know who seems to be able to think outside the box, as it were."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, thinking over what the Beast was saying and back to those terrible last days. "Why in the name of the Omega, then would Rassilion give that order?"

"Rassilion?" The Beast asked incredulously before barking a harsh, hateful laugh. "That old fool is long dead and will stay that way if I have any say. Besides, how can a dead man give orders? No, _Doctor_. It wasn't Rassilion or the High War Council."

Lifting his drink, the rage burning now in violet depths, he mockingly saluted the Time Lord across from him, "No. It was **you** , _Lord Commander_." The words dripped from his lips full of venom.

The Doctor was on his feet, backing up suddenly. The look on his face, the face of the Oncoming Storm stared back at the mocking smile of the red haired Time Lord. It took the Doctor a full minute before he could find the words to express the pure rage that was surging through him.

"I _never_ gave that order," the Doctor snarled. "I wasn't the Lord Commander by then. I had stepped down once _Rassilion_ " he spat the name out in disgust, "returned. His plans for Gallifrey, for all of time and space had to be stopped!"

The Beast leaned back on the leather seat of the booth. His handsome face split into a wide, wicked grin. As the two men glared at each other, they never noticed they had an audience. After a moment, the Beast leaned forward slightly, his mouth opening to issue his retort when out of nowhere it seemed Mina appeared. The busty companion dropped herself on the Beast's lap, running one hand through his hair and the other covering his open mouth. Looking at the Doctor with glittering crimson eyes, she smiled coyly.

"Spoilers," Mina purred seductively.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked as he and Rose rejoined the group. His fingers twitched for a weapon, but he remembered once again they were forced to leave all weapons on the TARDIS due to the laws of Neo-Nippon.

Rose moved to the Doctor's side and lightly touched her mate's arm. She could feel the rage rolling off him, the disbelief and grief. She said nothing as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, slipping her hands under the leather jacket. After a heartsbeat, the Doctor shifted to wrap an arm protectively around her.

"Everything's fantastic," the Doctor growled, his eyes never leaving the Beast or Mina. "We're leaving."

* * *

Rose struggled to keep up with the Doctor's long legged stride. She couldn't remember the last time she ever saw the Doctor this angry. In this life or the last one, she never saw him like this. His jaw was clenched and his lips pressed into a thin line. The only time she saw him anywhere close to this was when … was on the Game Station. But even then, it paled compared to the sheer rage and horror rolling off him like waves.

The group had left the club once the Doctor said they were leaving. Neither the Beast nor Mina tried to stop them. Well, it was possible the Beast tried to, but Mina spun on him and locked her lips to his, kissing him in a way that was normally reserved for the bedroom. Jack said something to Mina before he turned to catch up to the Doctor and Rose who had already slipped out of the crowded club. Even Jack knew better at this point, having lived with them over a year in TARDIS time. He knew the look on the Doctor's face meant to keep his mouth shut until the Doctor was ready. He stalked them through the streets at a fast pace, as if trying to outrun something. It was times like this, that had they had easy access to the TARDIS, he would have been under the console or hidden somewhere in the depths of the ship.

Every once in a while, Jack caught Rose and the Doctor sparring to work out whatever it was. It made him dizzy trying to keep up with them with his eyes.

"Hey, Doctor," Jack tried, once their pace had slowed down.

The Doctor spun to glare at Jack who just stepped back, hands up in surrender. "Friend, me. Just a friend. No killing friends, remember? I was just going to suggest maybe we should get some dinner then head back to the TARDIS."

Rose looked up at her mate and sighed in relief, seeing the tension bleed from his shoulders and he nodded once.

"Great!" Jack's grin grew wide and his eyes danced. "I know the perfect place. You'll love it."


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** This is a fan based creation. Doctor Who, Torchwood, and the Sarah Jane Chronicle are the property of the BBC and their assorted creators. Please support the official release.

The Beast, the Reaver aka Mina, and Mirage are original creations brought into the story for varying reasons. (Mostly because the Beast is an attention whore and demanded to be part of this.)

 **A/N:** Alright! It is time for a new chapter that might leave more questions than answers for the curious or those who might have picked up on the bigger picture.

I am terribly sorry for the delay. I was wrestling with this chapter more then I should have. Thank you everyone who was patiently for this new chapter. Another thank you and welcome to the new followers and favorites of this story. You all were the final push I needed to make a rather bloody battle. To those who left comments, thank you so very much. It is because of you all, gentle readers, that keeps this story flowing.

That, and Jack Harkness and more sassy Thorn moments.

Now, without further ado, on with the show!

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 44: Let's Do the Time Warp!

The Honno-Ji Temple historical re-enactment was hailed as the biggest event on Neo-Nippon's Kyoto district. A complete recreation of the famous temple that saw the end of the fabled Demon Warlord, Oda Nobunaga's life, it was the height of popularity amongst tourists to the area. It was renowned as well for hiring the homeless or the down trodden for staff on a regular basis. As such it was a favored establishment of the local government. Most tourists to the area were unaware that outside of the district with the nightclubs, the bars, the restaurants, theatres, and events, was miles of overpopulated slums. The homeless and the poor were treated like an epidemic the government wanted to ignore.

Thus, businesses that were dedicated to the Humanitarian Way were seen with high favor and given breaks. The best and first on that list was the Temple.

The Temple was a large set of land on the top of an artificially created mountain to give the wildness look and feel. All staff were dressed in period appropriate clothing. Different events were held throughout the year for tourists that wish to leave the modern world behind and lose themselves to a long forgotten history from the home Planet that Mankind started on. Electrical was held to a minimum to enhance the feeling of stepping back in time. The staff were all highly trained to be able to speak the proper language for the time period, to cook the foods, the drinks, even women were hired as traditional Geisha to entertain guests with flower arrangement, tea and music. Guests were allowed to draw a role card before they enter the immersion and matching clothing would be given. No modern clothing was allowed within the ground of the Temple area.

It was all part of the experience that was the Honni-Ji Temple.

"What a load of bullshit," Jack Harkness mumbled as he caught his shoe for the umpteenth time.

Jack had convinced the Doctor to do this dinner thing here with Rose Tyler. Got them tickets, roles were purchased ahead of time, the whole nine yards. The former Time Agent had planned to enter with the couple then make his way to where the Geisha were. While he didn't anticipate getting any from the beautiful hostesses, he did so very much enjoy the attention they paid to their clients. Making them feel like there were the only man in the world for them during the time they were there.

And Jack Harkness had wanted to feel that. To feel the relaxation the women could bring. And if he was able to coax one into bed once her shift was over, all the better.

A thud to the right of him broke Jack's train of thought of how he ended up in a cell with three clear walls and an empty cell between him and a very, _very_ angry Time Lord. Looking over, the human male watched as the Doctor paced in his cell, glaring at the door at the end of the hallway. His lips were pressed into a thin line. They took his jacket, everything in his pockets, his boots and his belt. He was left in just the top Mirage had talked him into, the tight jeans that made Jack drool a little, and socks.

Honestly, Jack wasn't in a much better state. He had no shirt, one shoe, his belt was missing, but he still had his pants. Shaking his head, Jack closed his eyes. The two of them had been in these cells now for a while. He was willing to bet if he asked, the Doctor could tell him down to the minute how long they had been here. The worst part was, he wasn't sure he wanted to know how long since it was that Rose was taken from the middle cell.

It wasn't the taken clothing, or the missing shoes, jacket or even the loss of the ever handy, rule breaking sonic screwdriver that had the Doctor on edge. It was the fact their captors had taken Rose Tyler from them, helpless to stop them.

When the trio got to the entrance, they were given their role cards and sent into separate changing areas. Rose had given the Doctor a kiss and that cheeky grin of hers, the one where her tongue peeked out, then went in to change. The Doctor had watched her leave like a kid whose puppy was taken from him for a half a second. But as soon as she was out of sight, the look was gone and he went in with Jack. The last thing Jack recalled clearly was getting lightheaded then the Doctor calling out for him, then for Rose in a frantic voice. After that was only darkness. They had awakened in these cells.

Rose was had been wearing only what looked like a thin cotton kimono like wrap. She was the second one up, she told him, glaring at the door before she winced and put a hand to her head. The Doctor was standing before the door, at least Jack was sure that was the door, and glaring his Oncoming Storm glare. Rose explained that for the last five minutes, she and the Doctor had been trying to get the doors open. Or break the glass.

"Made of something impossible," the Doctor mumbled when asked what.

"Best I can get," Rose added, her head rolling back to rest against the wall, her eyes closed, "is it is something synthetic. It seems to absorb energy used against it, but is unyielding like diamond, with the thinness of glass."

"Whatever it is, they did their homework," Jack commented as he approached, looking for a weak point to exploit.

"Very good!" a voice announced to them then, clapping as he walked forward. "Never a doubt you would figure it out."

The man was dressed like a business man, suit and tie, very Japanese with strangely bright blue eyes. "My Master told me you would be hard to catch, yet here you are, Time Lord. My prize. At last. And what have we here." He turned to Rose who was glaring at him from the back of her cell. "A pretty one, strange one. Not human, but not anything else on record. And last, we have a human. Tell me, Time Lord, what are your names?"

Jack answered with a cheeky grin, "Well, I'm Hootie, she is called Blow and he's Fish."

"Oi! Why am I 'Blow'?"

The reference went over the man's head. "You lie. Tell me your names."

This time it was Rose who answered. "Fine… if it makes you go away. I'm Mary, the one with hair," she gestured weakly towards Jack, "is Judas, and he," she motioned to the Doctor, "is Yeshua."

All three of them let out a cry after the man snapped his fingers. It was like electric currents were blazing through their systems. It was gone a second later. Jack looked sharply at Rose who was lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"The fuck is the matter with you?" Jack yelled, moving towards the wall he shared with Rose's cell calling softly for her to look at him.

"Your names. Last chance," the man stated calmly.

"Fine!" The Doctor called out, his position mirroring Jack's on the other side of Rose's cell. "I'm the Doctor. He's Jack Harkness and she's Rose Tyler. Happy now?"

"Tell me where the blue box is," the man stated, even though the three knew it was a demand.

"What blue box?" Jack asked, feigning ignorance.

"The Type 40 TARDIS that is owned by the famous Time Lord called the Doctor," the man clarified, sounding bored. "Where. Is. It?"

"Safe," the Doctor answered, the whole time his mind was frantically calling out to Rose.

"That shall work," the man sighed. "For now."

Another snap of his fingers and four armored guards entered the area. Stepping back, the nameless man waited as the door to Rose's cell opened and the guards entered. Rose growled like a cornered wolf and tried to fight them. She was able to get one down before she was knocked out. In fact, she fought much like a cornered animal, only faster and more dangerous. A blow with the butt of a gun that was nothing like Jack had seen aimed low to the base of Rose's skull did the trick. Two guards lifted her, taking her from the cell, while the third drug his fallen comrade out.

"She will remain in my care until you feel the need to tell me where the ship is," the man called out as he left.

That had been hours ago.

The only time since then the man came back, being dubbed Suits by the two imprisoned men, was to ask again about their ship, and surprisingly, why they were here. When neither answered, the man merely sighed in disappointment before playing a sound clip for them.

The sound was of a woman screaming in pain.

"Continue to resist, and we will continue," Suits stated calmly, apparently having missed the Villains' Code part about the lead up to torture. "Oh, and I should add, that while this Rose woman seems to be fairly strong psychically, my machines are more than adequate at drilling through those defenses."

He left after that, leaving a furiously screaming Doctor behind.

With another sigh, Jack set his single shoe aside, since there was no point in wearing it. Getting to his feet, he rolled his neck and stretched, popping his back. Turning towards the Doctor, he figured they would talk and figure out what the hell was happening here. I mean, who the hell was the Master person Suits had been talking about and how the hell did they know about Time Lords? Let alone the Doctor. As Jack opened his mouth to speak, the Doctor suddenly stopped moving. Watching in fascination, the Doctor's head snapped to the right, eyes narrowing. It was like he was hearing something or sensing them.

That was when the explosion rocked the room, cracking the floor and anything that wasn't the glass like walls.

Then the lights went out.

* * *

"Why, that isn't good," a woman's voice whispered in the now dark hallways.

"Indeed," the smooth baritone of man's voice answered. "Pet, why don't you run along and find something to play with. Clear the way for us, while you are at it, won't you?"

The sound of giggling echoed before the woman was off, running full tilt down the dark hallway. Crimson eyes flashed a moment before bodies began to hit the ground, still warm blood splattering the metal walls.

"Shall we get started then?" the Beast asked with a dark chuckle, walking down after his Reaver at a slower pace.

No one answered him.

There was no one alive in the hall to do so.

* * *

"What is it, Doc?" Jack asked as he gained his feet. The Doctor had frozen completely; those brilliant blue eyes of his seemed almost to glow in the darkness as the emergency lights started to come on. Jack shivered turning his attention to the door. The Doctor's eyes reminded him of the look he had only twice before. Once when he and the Time Lord watched as Rose was taken by the nanogenes in World War II and then again on a misadventure in which he had to tell the alien that Rose hadn't gotten on board the TARDIS before the ship they were escaping blew up.

Neither man spoke, but slowly Jack became aware of shouting outside their holding area and the smell of smoke. Narrowing his eyes, the former conman tried to puzzle everything out in his head as the Doctor was just standing there. It was almost more creepy then helpful when the great Doctor stopped talking altogether.

Finally the Doctor moved, stepping back from the cage door as the start of smoke began to curl under the door of the room. Jack's first instinct was to retreat to the back of the cell quickly followed by shifting to watch the other man's body language. In the time he had traveled with the recently mated pair, he learned heavily to watch the Doctor or Rose for sublet clues to what they were planning. A slight shifting of weight, or the twitch of the first two fingers of the right hand could be signals.

The Doctor was standing perfectly still, if one didn't count the clenching of his jaw.

The door burst open almost like a small explosion forced the heavy metal to blow inward. Smoke billowed into the room and a couple of bodies fall backwards into the room. Both men had their throats slit open. Blood pumped out. Looking closely, Jack noted that the cuts were deep, precise. Whoever did this made sure the men died in seconds, and they had a very sharp blade. Two more men were backing into the room now. Jack blinked twice. It was two of the soldiers that hand hauled Rose out hours earlier. They were firing at something that was still in the hallway, shouting out to that something to stay away.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. He could all but taste the men's fear. Something whistled into the room, there was a flash of metal and one of the soldiers hit the ground. A wicked looking blade was embedded between his eyes, cutting through his helmet like it was paper. His buddy made the mistake of looking over at Jack. The two captives saw the wide eyed look of pure terror. The guard turned and ran towards the control panel, either intending to let them out for help, or to stand between him and whatever it was that was killing people with simple, brutal efficiency.

The sound of running feet drew the two males of the TARDIS' attention back towards the smoky hallway as shouts could be heard, followed by the sound of metal clashing against metal.

"Oi! Mate!" The Doctor called to the shaking guard. "Let us out! We can help!"

Jack nodded absently as he watched the hall while the Doctor pleaded with the man. There was a clicking sound and Jack's door slide open, dropping into the floor. However, it seemed Fate, Time, or maybe whatever "Bad Wolf" that flashed across the monitors for a second had other plans for the guard struck. The door had no sooner dropped, freeing the captain when a blur darted into the room. The sick sound of flesh being ripped open and the tangy scent of fresh blood filled the room.

"So that's where you two are," the Reaver turned, lifting up a white featureless mask from her face. The only thing to note on the damn thing other than its red eyes, was the splattered blood, and reminded Jack of death incarnate. The woman was dressed in a black cat suit with thin crimson swirls and circles on it. She looked around the otherwise empty room before looking towards the Doctor. "Where's Rose?"

"Good question. I got another one," Jack asked slowly, his eyes on the door now, pointing at figures coming through the smoke, "are those fucking _samurai!?_ "

* * *

Rose Tyler had no idea where she was or what was happening.

The last thing she clearly remembered was someone who sounded familiar and American asking her questions that her pain-hazed mind didn't understand. Then the pain came back. It was horrifying. It was like someone was trying to drill through her forehead into her brain, and when that didn't work, that simply added more drills to other areas of her skull. A part of her knew there was no actual drill, the lack of blood on her forehead told her that. The blood had been dripping from her bottom lip where at first she tried to keep the screams to herself by biting. Then it was coming from her ears and her nose as the pressure built. Someone was trying to dig their way into her mind.

Well, better have tried and failed, Rose thought as one of the tiny pauses between sessions.

Through all the pain and questions and hours, Rose had been aware of the TARDIS singing in the back of her mind and the Doctor buzzing somewhere in there too. She couldn't speak to either of them, the machines seemed to prevent that, but she could still feel them and hear them, muffled but still there. It helped more than she was willing to admit since the pain was honestly the least of her problems. Ever since they arrived on Neo-Nippon, she was been battling against vertigo and nasesa something bad. When they were taken into this facility, the feeling got so much worse. The whole world seemed to be twisted on itself, turning and circling.

Almost like… Rose cracked an eye open before shutting it quickly.

The room was silent for the moment, only the light of the floor emergency lights gave her any light to see. Slowly, she opened her eyes again to take in her surroundings. She was suspended by her arms in some infernal machine that was crude for its design. It was definitely made by human, she thought dryly. The tech they were trying to duplicate had been perfected by a dozen other races but nothing was like this. Her knees had long since gone numb on the cold floor. She had been left in only an under shift when they put her in the machine. Rose had a moment to thank the Omega that she was mostly unphased by cold.

Beyond her room, she could hear faintly shouting and the sounds of fighting. Looking around, she was almost surprised when the door opened suddenly. A man, likely a scientist stumbled into the room and shut the door behind him. Turning, their eyes locked a moment. Before any questions could be asked, the man scrambled behind the machine. His fear was confusing to Rose as she tried to ask him through a raw throat what the hell was going on.

The sound of metal ripping against metal rang out in the room as the door was literally cut in half before their eyes. For a moment, honey brown eyes flashed gold and the scientist screamed out.

"Oh, bugger," Rose croaked out, eyes wide at the sight of what was standing before her.

* * *

"You can't just kill people, Reaver!" The Doctor snapped for the sixth time since the trio started down the halls.

"Yes, I can," she responded behind her mask as she stabbed a samurai in the heart, turning to the Time Lord. "See?"

"Seriously, you can't," the Doctor insisted, realizing he sounded like Rose during their first real argument in Cardiff.

"Seriously, I can, Doctor," she stopped long enough to address this. She did not have the patience or time to go through this every time she ended someone. "Haven't you been watching?"

"These men are out of their own time," the Doctor stalked up to the shorter Gallifreyan. "You are messing with time here and I don't know about you, but would like to avoid a paradox, me."

Jack knelt down and picked up a rifle from a fallen guard and a blade from one of the samurai. He watched the hall while the two hashed this out. While he personally was all for the no killing rule, it sometimes wasn't possible. He knew it, Reaver knew it, hell the Doctor did too. But that didn't mean they couldn't at least try.

"Look, Lord Commander," Reaver started, ignoring the growl at the title, "as far as history cares, these men are dead already. Killed during the storming of Honno-Ji Temple on Earth on June 21st, 16th Century Japan. These are the forces of the men that turned on and would kill Oda Nobunaga. All I am doing is sticking to the script here. My job is to find the convergence point, plant the needle and close the rip in space and time that is resulting in the current situation."

"And how the bloody hell do you even know that!?" the Doctor growled, not used to be questioned or anyone logically explaining their actions like this.

Jack nodded a little, he at least understood why she was doing it, would bet a year supply of his beloved hypervodka that the Doctor did too.

"First, Gallifreyan. I may not have been exposed to the Vortex properly, but I still have a time sense like you. Second, I'm a warrior, duh," the woman stated plainly. "This is my job, the job of the Red Fleet."

Turning quickly, she set off down the hallway with the two men hot on her heels.

"Fine," the Doctor growled, his mind already turning. He could feel Rose in his mind, but she seemed to be behind a curtain for lack of a better term, mentally. He could feel her, know she was still alive, and she was moving around the place. "We need to find a central control room then. Figure out what in the name of Omega this place is."

"Lucky for you, I have a map," Reaver grinned, tossing a small glowing cube to the Doctor. "As for what, I have no idea. Not my job. Beast is looking into that little nugget. Divide and conquer and all that Jazz."

The Doctor grunted as he studied the map. The place was like a multi storied underground labyrinth. Halls twisting around, rooms leading into other rooms, dead ends. This place was designed with the idea of keeping something out. Or something in. "Turn right!"

The group shifted down a right hallway, stopping to watch two groups of 16th Century samurai engaged in combat. The time rift was getting worse, making the Doctor's time sense spin and his head throb. He could only image what the Beast must be feeling. The Reaver was moving pretty easily, which told him that her time sense was nowhere near as sensitive as his, or that of a fully realized Time Lord. A part of him wondered how his TARDIS was doing. This would likely be messing with her central circuits as well.

If she was still where he left her parked.

His other more important worry was the fact he couldn't feel Rose at all.

Jack nodded once, moving quietly around the two forces, following after the Doctor as he used the map to lead them through the facility. Jack kept his eyes out, knowing that the Doctor wanted them to avoid any fighting, but he agreed with Reaver. They wouldn't be able to always and the Doctor would throw him out an airlock if he tried to shoot anyone. Or destroy the gun. Watching the Doctor, Jack could see the tenses of the muscles of his back. Like him, Jack was nearly frantic with worry for Rose. Reaver thought she would have been with them.

'Rose,' Jack prayed in his mind, calling out, 'please be safe. For Doc's sake. For all of us.'

For a moment, Jack felt something tickle the back of his mind. Something golden, and he felt like someone pulled away a block of cement off his shoulders.

"Hey, Doc," Jack called out when they were in a room alone. "I know this sounds crazy, but I have a feeling Rosie is okay. Why don't you head towards the main Control room and I'll go with Reaver to stop this time storm from getting worse. Maybe you can find Rose."

The Time Lord turned ice blue eyes towards the pair and nodded only once. He was still strung as tight as a bow string, Jack thought as he and Reaver moved off out the door they just came through. For a moment, the Doctor allowed himself to sag and hold his head. The timelines in this place were twisting up on each other and pulling tight. This was no normal time storm. It was like a Paradox Point had opened up suddenly. Shaking off the sick feeling, he moved out himself. There was a room not too far from him that looked promising for answers.

And if there were only a few things the Doctor hated, it was not having answers.

* * *

"My lord, I must protest this course of action," the voice of a young man called out to the older man that was walking ahead of him. On his back, a limp and weak blonde haired beauty. "We have no way of knowing if this woman is a demon or a goddess. I cannot risk your safety on this matter, my Lord."

"Ranmaru, hush," the deep voice called back. The black haired man looked back at his loyal aide. "She is no demon, this I can promise you."

Mori Ranmaru gritted his teeth, grinding his molars as he adjusted the weight of the woman they rescued from that cold metal room. He did not see that which his lord and master saw, but he would never stand against Lord Oda Nobunaga.

"Not a demon," the woman mumbled softly. While he heard her speaking Japanese, she had a strange accent he could not place and it made him even more suspicious of her. "Put me down. I can walk."

Kneeling down, Ranmaru dutifully allowed the weakened woman to slide off his back. She was unsteady on her bare feet. A part of him worried that the floor would be too cold for her. Standing, he helped steady her as his lord came over to them, a katana in his hand.

"My lady," Nobunaga acknowledged the woman before moving past them. Looking back, Ranmaru sighed. Another dead end. This place of metal and strange lights must be the realm of some demon lord or another. The last thing he remembered was the cry of attack and the temple suddenly being swarmed with soldiers. Unlike his aide, Nobunaga's mind was hard at work. Eyes so brown that they almost looked red like drying blood swept the hallway, taking in details most would miss. In addition, the warlord knew the woman was not human, not with eyes like her. They were timeless, wise, and golden. To be truthful, the Oda lord was not sure if she was Amaretsu, the Sun Goddess, or Kushinada, wife of the Trickster. Either way, he knew she was special.

No woman, aside from his lady wife, Nohime, he knew had eyes like that of a warrior.

The identity of the woman was of little concern right now, as far as Nobunaga cared. What was learning who caused the attack, though he already knew that answer, and where was he. Above the ground, the temple was burning as enemy samurai slaughtered anyone in their path, be them innocent or enemy. Below, where Nobunaga and his aide, Ranmaru found themselves, was a labyrinth of metal halls and strange men and warriors. Warriors armed with what almost seemed to be guns, but far more advanced and deadly than the ones his own riflemen employed.

The mystery was one he looked forward to unraveling. For the first time in years, Nobunaga felt something other than a dark madness sweeping into his mind. If he had to name it, he was almost excited. Finally, something new. Different, much needed for his sleep depraved mind.

The trio turned down a new hall, Nobunaga himself leading, and stopped short. The movement of the katana in his hands was pure instinct as he slashed upwards through the armoring of the strange gun man that rushed at them. Ranmaru released the golden Lady and rushed forward, his own blade making quick work of another gun man that threatened the small group.

"Watch out!" the woman cried, before she flung a hand out. A piece of metal she had been holding snapped forward, embedding into the hand of another strange gun man, making him drop the weapon and stagger back against the wall. Ranmaru ended his life quickly.

"You know," the woman walked forward, looking odd with Nobunaga's overcoat draped over her slim shoulders, "you don't need to kill them. Just stop them."

The two men looked at the woman, one with suspicion and the other with curiosity. Her eyes told them both she was a blooded warrior, she has killed and would again with ease. Yet she pleaded her case to not kill her opponent, merely unarm and render them unable to continue to fight.

"My Lady," Ranmaru began, "these men mean to kill us. If we do not end them, they were simply be able to raise up again, and try once more. I understand that you might be against-"

"What year is it?" the woman asked suddenly, her eyes flicker that golden glow again.

"1582, my Lady," Ranmaru answered, a brow arched. He watched as the woman turned to look at his lord then back at him, as if gauging how she should respond to that statement of fact. There was almost a look of pity in those depthless eyes of hers as she regarded them both. For a moment, to the young page, it was like he was watching the Queen of the Underworld making a judgment of death and rebirth on them.

"I see," the woman murmured softly.

Nobunaga simply nodded at her, as if they just had a long conversation only they were a part of before turning. "Come, we should keep moving."

* * *

The Control room was sparking and empty when the Reaver ushered the Doctor and Jack into it. A quick glance around told her that the room had been abandoned in a hurry. Moving over to a panel, she quickly hit a series of buttons before looking at the screens. The ones that were undamaged flickered to life, showing her the different parts of the facility. The strange samurai were swarming and fighting against another group, while both sides were being attacked by the guards. Shifting her mask up, her eyes flickered from screen to screen, looking for something.

"What the hell…?" Jack breathed beside her as he watched the chaos. Cameras showed a blood bath and fire all over. It was like somehow they landed in the middle of a war zone.

"You're not completely wrong," Reaver muttered distractedly as she was letting her fingers fly over the keys. "You were talking out loud, by the way."

Jack gave her a slightly annoyed looked at the fact she seemed to know him so well before looking back at the monitors. "Wait, go back."

Reaver clicked the cameras back slowly. "There! Do you see that?" Jack asked, focusing on the screen.

The Doctor came over and looked intently at the screen over Reaver's shoulder. "The date… it keeps changing."

"Found the Point on contact," Reaver said, as if reporting to someone. "Lord Commander, can you guide me there? I need to get there fast. The Convergence is happening faster than expected."

"Convergence?" Jack asked, looking at the Doctor who was paling, his lips pressing into a thin lip. "What's that? I thought this was just a time storm."

"Worse than that, Jack Harkness," Reaver answered for the Doctor. "Come on, I'll explain on the way. Lord Commander?"

The Doctor still had said nothing to them, but nodding, taking the Gallifreyan's place at the panel. Jack looked at the Time Lord then at the warrioress and shrugged. The other two left the Doctor alone in the dark room, only the monitors providing light. After the door closed, the Doctor started his only investigation on the facility after sending Reaver a current map based on the damages done. In the next ten minutes, he would call out directions to keep the pair from running into any fighting. He would be damned if he allowed that little blood thirsty woman to kill any more regardless of the situation.

At the fifteen minute mark, the Doctor went tearing out of the room. Desperation rushing through his veins making his hearts squeeze tightly.

He had his answers now.

* * *

The Beast easily side-stepped another shot from the guards blaster before lashing out and ripping the fool's hand with the gun off. Shaking his head, he stepped over the screaming human and continued on. He was wearing what looked almost like a circlet or crown that was blocking the effects of the area should have had on him. The downside of the dampener was that it blocked his own time senses, making his locating the problem harder, but it allowed him to function normally as well. Centuries of training kicked in allowing him to be as deadly as he was handsome, he thought smugly.

The last transmission he got from his mate told him she had located the point of Convergence, which, if he was being truthful, was a fantastic bit of news. His forces on the outside had recently told him that the effects were started to become too strong for the Lock they placed around the temple grounds. The fact that someone managed to create not just a point of Convergence artificially, but were tying two different planets together was a problem and more than a little troublesome. It also created a lot of questions.

Chief amongst the question was how did this go so unnoticed until now?

Pushing the troubling thoughts to the back of his mind, the Beast pushed himself deeper into the facility. Unlike his Reaver, he was tasked from the higher ups with locating the truth behind this place and how in the name of the Omega and Rassilion's rotting corpse this situation could even happen. A sudden movement to his right made him swing around, weapon raised then lowered.

"Theta!" the Beast growled as the Doctor came barreling out a smoking room, coughing. "What in the hell are you doing down here?"

"Your little killer didn't tell you? Can't avoid a mystery, me," the Doctor coughed, glaring up at his one time friend with one eye. The headache he dealing with was turning into a full blown migraine. The ancient Time Lord refused to nurse it though. His Rose was somewhere in this mess and likely hurt. She needed him as much as he needed her in this very moment.

"She did not, as a matter of fact," the Beast growled again, coiling up the three tailed scourge he called a weapon. "This explains why she slowed down though. I assume the Captain is with her, correct?"

"He is," the Doctor straightened to his full height, refusing to look weak at all. "They found the point of contact and I learned how the hell Neo-Nippon is connecting with 16th Century Earth."

"Oh good, share? You show me yours, and I'll show you mine."

* * *

The sounds of battle echoed down the metal halls as Jack lead Reaver. The former Time Agent followed the directions that the Doctor sent him as well, via the Vortex Manipulator. Reaver had her own map as well, but left Jack to lead while she dealt with anyone who attacked them. Jack mentioned once as they moved to their destination that she really didn't need to kill anyone, but left it alone after that. Sadly, in this situation, he did not agree with the Doctor about trying to save lives. These men had taken Rosie, tortured her, drugged them all, and who knows how many other people they did this too. It was hard for the Agent to find it in his soldier's heart to show mercy.

For Reaver, it was less than that. To her, the guards were something to end and the samurai that attacked them were already dead, so no harm there. The only thing about the curvy woman that set Jack a little off was the fact she kept giggling whenever someone issued her a challenge or made a war cry at her. It was plain to see the young looking alien woman really liked killing.

"How much further?" she called back after slitting another samurai throat.

"Not much, if the distortion field is to be believed," Jack answered, having been faced away from her, taking a shot at a desperate or stupid guard. "This is seriously getting out of control."

Reaver turned to reply with a tremor shook the whole of the corridor, knocking everyone off balance. Falling into the wall, her masked face lifted to the ceiling and a low, hollow sounding growl crept out of her. "Look."

Turning his gaze up, Jack watched horrified as the metal ceiling flickered before turning to stone and the lights from the emergency lights went out. There were shouts around the two from those who were still alive, confusion and fear filled the air.

"Not good," Reaver muttered, reaching back for Jack and the two took off at a sprint, her leading now, since she could see in the nearly gone light. "The two times are starting to merge."

"Hold on," Jack called out, racing alongside the Gallifreyan. "That only happens with a Paradox Point! Are you saying this isn't just a Time Storm or Convergence created by a weak point in the Vortex?"

"Basically," Reaver muttered as she turned a corner and stopped dead. "I am saying that some stupid mon-keh attempted to make a Paradox Machine it looks like. Take a look." She was pointing at something as red light flared to life as Jack turned the corner.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me," Jack groaned.

Before the two stood a rather crude attempt at a TARDIS console that looked frighteningly like the one Jack knew very well. Wires and coils, pipes and other parts were cobbled together around it, the center column blazing a pained red and the sound was both nerve grating and heart breaking at the same time.

It was hard to believe they were staring at a prototype Paradox Machine. Honestly, the technology should have been impossible to get. "So how?" Was the thought that echoed between both their minds.

"If this is it, do what you need to, Sexy, and get out of here," Jack grinned for the first time in the sixteen minutes since they left the Doctor behind.

"Thought you'd never ask," Reaver purred, pulling a canister out of a pack that was hidden at the same of her back. Pressing a button, a long thin needle like stake about three feet in length flicked out of the bottom. The top produced a glowing golden orb with swirling, circular writing on it. Glancing at it, Jack recognized the language he would see around the TARDIS. A shout from the hall got his attention.

"Looks like we got some party crashers," he laughed as he pulled the blaster he 'borrowed' to take aim and fell into a defense stance. "Talk about rude."

"I won't care if they want to dance," Reaver laughed as she moved to put the instrument into position. "But only after I get my first dance in. Bloody Mon-keh, no manners."

The first guard swung around the corner and was taken down with ease. "Mon-keh?" Jack asked as another guard went down.

"Term I learned for silly humans in, oh I think it was 2010 Earth?" she responded as she stabbed the needle like part of the instrument into the console. "From a game, actually. Pretty fun one I thought. It's what the aliens called humans. Thought it was fitting. Activating now. Get down!"

Reaver's shout for cover was the last thing Jack heard before the sound of screams and metal ripping filled his ears and he blacked out.

* * *

The Doctor was grinning as he raced with the Beast through the now cavern tunnels that were once the metal walls of the underground facility. Despite his worry for his mate, concern for the situation, he was starting to have fun. The Beast next to him was grinning as well. It was like being back at the Academy for the two of them. The walls shook letting debris rain down around them.

"Looks like the compression just went nuclear," the Beast commented as they leapt apart as a part of the ceiling collapsed between them. Not once did they slow in their race towards to safety of the surface.

"Any word from above?" the Doctor's Northern accent growled as they tore through the darkness.

"None, interference," the Beast answered. "I know that look, Theta. You learned what is going on here, did you not? Don't try to hide from me, old friend. I know you too well."

The Doctor glanced at the red headed Time Lord a moment before murmuring "I wonder about that." Ever since they ran into the Beast on the streets above, the Doctor was pondering over the other man's words. He spoke of things that never happened during the Time War and was ignorant of events that did happen according to the Doctor's memories. Too many things were swirling around the mind of the Time Lord.

Rose, a woman who defied Time and all logic to live again.

Jack, a man who was sharper than he seemed, missing time.

The Beast, a friend he saw dead at the Fall of Arcadia.

The Red Fleet, something he had never heard of.

Now this event, which he was more convinced, was less a Time Compression or Storm and more a convergence point for a Paradox Wave.

Couple that all together with the information he learned while going through the Temple's records and computer, impossible was the only word that kept coming to his mind. And yet here they all were; in an impossible situation, yet again.

Light ahead of the two men and the upward elevation was both a relief and a moment of dread as they burst into the burning Temple above ground. The electricity had given out when the two timelines meshed together. To the right, the Doctor heard the communication device of the Beast's spark to life.

" _My Lord! The effects are starting to spread out of containment."_

"Copy that," the Beast answered calmly as he and the Doctor sprinted out into the open courtyard of the reconstructed Temple. "Any time now, love," the Beast spoke to someone else just as a shockwave hit. It was like a fountain, pulling up from the center of the courtyard, underground before ringing outwards.

The two Time Lords were tossed backwards onto the wooden outdoor halls of the temple like rag dolls, the force was that great. With a groan, the Doctor rolled over and looked up at the temple. The raging fire was starting to subside and the events of the Convergence were fading fast. It seemed as if the Reaver was able to complete her mission. Pulling himself to his feet, the ancient alien was only partially surprised, if the slight widening of his eyes was any clue, when he spotted a group of samurai still there. They had run into the courtyard as well and were looking around, confused, breathing hard and covered with splatters of blood and energy weapon burns. Watching them lower their weapons, the words of Reaver came back to the Doctor as he recalled her saying something about these men being dead to history already.

So that was why.

The sound of coughing to his left made the Doctor turn, defense going up as a group of three stumbled out of the smoking building. Two men and a woman. One man, he recognized easily enough. Once his eyes moved from the Demon Warlord of ancient Japan, he took in ash coated blond hair. Suddenly, his long limbs could not move fast enough as the force of his bonded one's mind exploded into his after hours of silence and disconnection.

Rose Tyler lifted her head with a snap feeling the Doctor close to her. With a husky cry of his name, she was running from Ranmaru's protective hands and into the arms of her mate. He looked weird without his leather jacket, still wearing the top the Beast gave him. Stumbling a little, Rose collapsed into her lover's arms as he pulled her protectively into his arms.

"Rose," he murmured into her hair as he kissed her forehead.

The people gathered looked confused as the couple clung to each other. It took the samurai loyal to the Oda Warlord only a second to realize he was there and rushed to his side, all speaking at once inquiring about the status of their beloved lord's health. A slight smile graced the Shogun's lips as he looked fondly at his remaining followers. There were only about as many of his men left that he had fingers on his two hands. In a moment of clarity, he realized the reasoning behind that sneaky lay about, Sanada Yukimaru's brave ten. Ranmaru immediately started to lecture the warriors about proper decorum and respect to their lord. That allowed Nobunaga to look over at the couple still embracing.

In the pair, his dark eyes saw light and darkness, swirling as one around one another. A perfect balance that any man would give his life easily to obtain. The pair were murmuring to each other softly. The young goddess he rescued gazed up with devotion plain in her golden gaze. The man, the shadow to her sun, watched her speak with eyes of water that reminded Nobunaga of ice in the middle of the winters. Yet within those depthless orbs, he saw easily enough a warrior's heart, and a lover's gaze. A motion to the side of the couple drew his attention to the red haired man. As the ancient warlord watched the demon man with violet eyes, he felt no danger.

At least not from him. He felt the danger a half heartbeat before the others in the courtyard.

Clapping announced the arrival of a true threat. Or rather, Nobunaga thought, threats.

* * *

"How touching," a new voice called out over the clapping.

The Doctor spun around, pushing Rose behind him in the same motion as the samurai all lifted their swords and moved to stand before Oda.

"I must say though," the American voice drawled from the shadows as a tailored business suit stepped from the shadows, "you look very different without your jacket. Doctor with No Name."

Rose gasped in surprise at the appearance of a familiar face. That same smugly charming grin, the cruel set of his steel blue eyes, the same thinning hair. "Van Statton? How!?"

"Ah, the lovely Rose Tyler," Van Statton grinned in a more lewd way as his eyes traveled over her form. "As beautiful as you were the day you two ruined my life, my empire, my collection. Fancy the chances of me being in your presence again after, how many centuries has it been?"

"Not long enough," the Doctor growled, his lips pressing into a thin line as his jaw tighten. "Somehow, not surprised, me. Not after reading the truth behind his place."

Nobunaga exchanged a look with the red haired man who nodded slightly. Both men noted the Doctor's fixation on this new comer, ignoring the real danger that had yet to show itself.

"You've been kidnapping people, experimenting on then, all for what?" the Doctor continued, even as Rose shifted her weight to her back foot. "A sad attempt to keep working on Project Messaline?"

"Project Messaline," Van Statton smiled at the memory fondly. "Speaking of, how is Subject 0010?"

"None of your damn business," Rose snarled from the Doctor's shoulder, tensing up as if she was readying to launch herself at the former businessman.

Van Statton's brows shot up to his thinning hair lip and made a 'oh' shape with his lips, delight dancing in his eyes. The madness there was hard to miss. "It seems I touched a nerve there, Miss Tyler. But that is okay. I no longer need you to complete my life's work. I almost completed the test run of the machine my Master had me built. I assume you destroyed it already, Doctor."

The Beast was the one who answered this time, with a question. "If you are referring to the piece of equipment you kept in your basement, Human, then yes. It had been destroyed."

"And you, exactly are you? Another stray picked up by the Doctor?" Van Statton asked, the confidence on him oozing out around them. He had not a care in the cosmos. "Oh how rude of me. Introduction, of course. I am Henry Van Statton, formerly of the 21st century Earth, until my life was stolen from me and I was cast aside."

"I am the Beast, commander of the Red Fleet, General of Gallifrey," the Beast answered smoothly with a slight bow. The shock that ran through steel blue eyes was interesting to the second Time Lord.

"I am Lord Oda Nobunaga," was all the ancient Japanese man said briefly. His aide and none of his warriors offered their names.

"There, introductions are completed," the Doctor huffed, crossing his arms, mentally making a note to speak to the Beast about his introduction later. "Now, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Why, Doctor, I am surprised at you," Van Statton laughed. "No matter how dire the situation, there is no need for bad manners."

The Doctor only glared more at the human who just smiled. "I read the reports, Van Statton. Not enough you finally touched the stars, was it? You had to try to play God and one up them, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ranmaru was the one to ask this time.

"Let me tell you all a little story," Van Statton said as he walked down the steps of the temple into the courtyard with them. "Once, there was a rich, handsome man who ruled the world. But all he wanted was to touch the stars. He collected anything not of his world. Then one day, a Doctor with No Name and his flower stumbled into his collection. They destroyed everything, took the one living thing I had to my collection and had me thrown out with the trash. But later, I was found by a great and powerful man. He became my master. He brought me to this place, granted my memories and genius back to me. He gave me my mission. To create a new race of beings to watch, guide and govern this universe."

At the mention of a Master, the three Time touched beings all stiffened.

"My master gave my life again," Van Statton boasted, spreading his arms wide. "And for him, I started to build him his own TARDIS. Yes, I know its name now, Doctor. And my Master promised me the Earth in return for an army and the ships to travel in time and space. What you see, is the results of my hard work!

It was then that the beings that were sensed as dangerous stepped out into the courtyard as well. They were huge. Easily over six and a half feet tall and built like line backers you find in American Football. They all were wearing white scrubs and were shoeless. Each one was male, very obviously male with pale blonde or soft brown hair and each had brown eyes the color of dried blood. All and all, the three beings were radiating menace and seemed to be eager for the taste of blood.

"Beautiful, aren't my boys?" Van Statton was talking again, as he looked proudly on. "The perfect hybrid of Time Lord and other DNA. Two hearts, denser bones, thicker muscles. They have heightened reflexes and superior intelligence. The perfect warriors to govern this reality. The new Time Lords of this Universe."

No one knew what to say really as they started back at the three beings that were all but drooling over the impending fight. Van Statton, though, had no problems. "Kill them all, except the girl. The Master wants her for himself."

The fight was on.

* * *

Rose shifted backwards with the Doctor at her front as he fell back. The three people Van Statton created were faster than she thought was possible for anything to be. The Doctor's reaction time was equal to it, she realized with a small shock. It was in that moment, Rose realized with a start, she had/has never seen the Doctor actually fight. Normally their method was to fall back, lead the enemy on a merry chase until they could be contained or turned in a different direction. The Doctor never actually engaged in combat. That was normally for her and Jack to do.

Which was silly, she found herself thinking as she and the Doctor split suddenly, shifting around their attacker to meet up behind the male. She sparred with him nearly daily, so she knew just what a good fighter, both with hand to hand and weapons the Time Lord actually was. Narrowing her eyes, she shifted again with him and snapped out a front kick, catching the attacker in the jaw.

'Theta,' Rose mentally growled as she ducked under a lunging grab. 'Have you been letting me handle combat on purpose or by accident?'

'What do you mean, love?' was the reply, even as the Doctor turned and threw a quick kidney shot at the attacker's lower back ribcage.

Something that sounded like a thunder crack distracted Rose, long enough to allow the Doctor the chance to redirect his opponent's attention off his mate and back on him. To their right, the Beast was holding back his opponent with a scourge the length of a bull whip. With each crack, it was like thunder in the room. The faux Time Lord was being torn up to ribbons by the hooks at the end of each of the three tails and the razor sharp spikes where each link in chains met the next. Rose was half expecting the Beast to be smiling, but the hard look in his violet eyes was a look she was familiar with: barely suppressed rage.

The Doctor had the same look in his own ice blue eyes.

To her left, Nobunaga and his men where dancing around their own opponent. Three men were on the floor, broken already. Nobunaga had a look in his red eyes as he moved like water with his enemy's movement, anticipating them and striking as needed. His men made a line around the faux Time Lord to keep him occupied while Nobunaga and Ranmaru worked away, seeking a weak spot.

"Beautiful!" Van Statton clapped, laughing with a twinge of madness to his voice as he watched another samurai go down. "We are getting wonderful data from this. The Doctor struggling, his Rose weakened. Oh, my Master will love this!"

"Who is your Master?" called out the Doctor, casting a look over to the Beast who arched a brow at the question.

"I know who you are thinking of," Van Statton yawned, dusting off his suit jacket. "It's not him. My Master is someone else. Better than you, Doctor-with-no-name. He transcends Time itself, above it. Time is his bitch! He commands it, lords over it. And it is He who gave me the keys to my revenge against you."

Before the Doctor could reply he was sent flying into the walls of the great hall of the temple, crashing through the bamboo wood paneling. Rose let out a scream, trying to run to him only to be swept up into their enemy's arm. Everything seemed to slow down then for the blonde as she watched the Beast shift, spinning around in a graceful circle to lash out with his scourge, the tails wrapping around the throat of her capture. To the left, Ranmaru broke away from his lord and was sprinting in her direction, bending low at the waist as he dashed forward. Nobunaga was stepping off the back of one of his samurai as he launched himself up. To Rose it was like a deadly dance that someone hit the slow button on replay. The Oda Warlord was turning, no real expression on his handsome, regal face.

Then time resumed its normal speed. Rose dropped down onto the turf of the courtyard, Ranmaru was standing in front of her, his sword held out before him, parallel to the ground. Blood dripped from the blade of the katana. At the same time, a spray of warm blood seemed to rain down on the pair as the experiment dropped backwards. His now lifeless body hit the ground hard. Looking around Ranmaru, Rose had a moment to be grateful for her pervious life. It made her less likely to be sick at the sight of her would be kidnapper's hole where his throat had been and the missing part of his left from the knee down more bearable. To her left was the now headless body of the creation's brother.

Narrowing her eyes, she noted that the two bodies were starting to glow golden.

"Fuck," she breathed before lifting her voice and screaming out, "Regeneration! Doctor! Beast!"

"What is happening?" Ranmaru asked at the same time, backing up with Rose still behind him. "What manner of demons are these men?"

"Not demons," Rose told him as they backed away. "Time Lord TNA, um... blooded. When a Time Lord, like the Doctor or the Beast, apparently, are hurt badly, or killed like that, they rebuild every cell in their bodies then come back to life."

"How do you stop it then?" came Nobunaga's calm voice. He directed his few remaining men back as well.

"Kill him again," the Beast growled, having somehow to tear his opponent's belly open, felling him as well.

The Doctor came from the hole he made then, only a few seconds had passed really. He paled at the sight of all the blood, on the ground, and coating his Rose. Moving to her side, he watched in awe as the three started to regenerate. The Beast and Nobunaga walked forward to end two of them for good when the Doctor called out to them.

"Wait!"

"Theta, please," the Beast sighed. "I am well aware of you stance on gratuitous violence, but allowing these to live is pushing it."

"He's right," Nobunaga agreed. "These unholy demons would attack us again at the first chance. Neutralize this threat so that we may deal with our true enemy, the Statton man."

The Doctor's ice blue eyes moved to the trio on the ground and tightened his jaw. "These three may be the only other Time Lords in existence. I can't let them just die. Not if they can be freed from Van Statton. I learned once to not judge where someone comes from. If I had done that, I would not have my companions. Especially Thorn."

Rose looked up at the Doctor and nodded, understanding all too well his feelings. Once she allowed him to kill the Dalek that was now so ingrained into their lives. That was before. And now, faced with three living, breathing Time Lords, for all intended purposes, she was with him. They couldn't let them just die. It wasn't their fault how they were made.

"Doctor," Rose warned, as the flames of the regenerations overtook the trio, their bodies shifting under the intense light, everything about them shifting. Once the light died down, a black man, an Asian woman, and a red headed man lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Now that's just not fair, that," the Doctor huffed, making Rose giggle.

"Theta," the Beast started to ask before the shout of madness distracted him. The sound of a gun cocking and the safety being switched off drew his violet gaze back to where Van Statton was standing. The man was shaking with uncontrolled rage. His eyes were bright with the madness so often seen in people who lived passed their expiration date, as his Mina would say.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Van Statton was raging. "You will not win _again_! My Master saw the future and you were not in it! I ruled the Earth as was my right for my service! I will not allow you to erase me again, Doctor!"

The gun was aiming at the Doctor's head as he pulled Rose behind him protectively. The Beast held his hands up, watching the mad human intently. Ranmaru and Nobunaga pulled back slowly, no sudden movements. They knew all too well what a man with a weapon lost to madness was capable of.

"With you dead, I will take Rose Tyler to my Master," Van Statton grinned that handsome grin of his that was lost to the madness. "He will be so pleased, even with this set back. But with her blood, we can build better, stronger Time Lords. He will be Lord of Time, King of All!" Lifting his hand, his finger starting to squeeze the trigger. "Good bye, Doctor. Can't say it was a pleasure."

The sound of the gun exploding made Rose scream and close her eyes.

Gentle hands drew her to a firm chest carefully, turning her face to face the mesh shirt that was the Doctor's wardrobe. Lifting her face, she looked into the Doctor's grim face as he was facing away from her. Peeking over, she spotted Henry Van Statton.

Blood was everywhere, as was expected from the exit wound of a gunshot from behind. Standing there was Jack, holding a gun up still. He was pale, grim faced. He was looking down at the body of their captor. Lowering the gun, he looked to the right and nodded. Rose looked over and spotted a woman in a form fitting cat suit what made her green with envy. Damn that woman had curves- oh. That was Mina. The white featureless mask she wore was spattered with old and new blood.

Taking a deep breath, Rose turned to see the trio slowly sitting up and looking at the remains of their creator. They turned and looked at the Beast and the Doctor. Even Rose could feel the buzzing in the back of her mind, signaling them as Time Lord minds as well.

"What now?" Rose asked as Jack stepped over the body of Van Statton, and jogging over to the Doctor and the rest.

"I don't know," the Doctor breathed out.

The moonlight shone down on the blood stained courtyard as silence took over. No one moved, or spoke. It was like Time was holding her breath.

Waiting.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** This is a fan based creation. Doctor Who, Torchwood, and the Sarah Jane Chronicle are the property of the BBC and their assorted creators. Please support the official release.

 **A/N:** Hello again, my dear readers. Another chapter for you as we speed towards the season finale!

Once again, I want to thank all my readers and followers. Also, thank you to everyone who took the time to leave me a review. I am so happy everyone is still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

And so, without further ado.

* * *

 **Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 45: Big Brother

His head was killing him was the first thing the man thought as his eyes opened. With a groan, he pushed himself up slightly, looking around the small room he found himself in. The place spun like he was sitting on a top was that still going round and round. From best he could see, the room was not very big, wood paneled and had a large, overly plush chair in it. Across from the chair was a large monitor with a crazy looking electric eye thing. It was familiar, but for the life of him, the man could not place where he had seen it before. Pushing his considerable height up onto his feet wobbly, the man staggered forward, crashing into the only door he could see.

The heavy leather jacket that was almost too big for him took the brunt of the blow against the door. It looked like wood, but felt like metal.

"Oh my gosh!" a female voice cried out, followed by two other voices.

The man didn't really care.

Shaking his head, trying to clear out the cobwebs that he knew shouldn't be there, the man peered at a small blonde woman with hazel eyes. She had a rounded face, like a cherub, and a mouth that was prone to smiles. It was too small and the wrong color, the man thought distractedly. She wasn't the right blonde either, too natural.

"What are you doing in there?" the little blonde asked him, shifting under his arm to support his shaky weight.

"You alright, mate?" another woman asked. Looking up, the man's icy blue gaze settled on a lovely black woman with dark ebony eyes. Worry was clear as the harsh lighting of the place outside the little room in that dark gaze. She hurried over to his other size, assisting the blonde in helping him to the sofa. "Easy now, we got you. Easy does it."

"Oh for- If they are going to start changing the rules at this stage of the game," the third complained, a man, tall and fairly non descript really. Dirty brown hair, thin green eyes and freckled skin, and he looked very upset. "I'm just going to file a complaint! This is hardly fair!"

"Oh, hush it!" the blonde gently admonished the man.

The blue eyed man closed his eyes again, trying to gather his thoughts. The black woman started speaking to him again, kneeling down and taking his pulse before frowning. "Your pulse is a bit high right now. Can you tell us your name? Do you know where you are?"

"I can't remember," the blue eyed man started, his Northern accent thick and slurred as he shook his head again. "Everything feels wrong. Why can't I remember?"

"That's the transmat, mate," the first woman offered kindly.

"Transmat?"

"Yeah," her smile widened into an excited grin. "You've been chosen."

"As what?" those blue eyes narrowed on the blonde now, her image overlapping with a bottle blonde with golden brown eyes like whiskey.

"A housemate," the second woman offered, glancing worriedly over at her other housemates. "You're on _Big Brother_."

That seemed to get the man's attention as he sat up, looking around suddenly with alarm. "Where are… are…" He trailed off, putting a hand to his head, trying to remember.

"Easy there," the blonde woman smiled, coming to sit beside him. "It'll come back to you. The beam scrambles ya up, see? Makes you forgetful and your head feel like it's in the clouds. It'll pass, promise. I'm Lynda, spelled with a 'Y'."

"I'm Crosbie," the dark skinned woman offered, smiling warmly. There was an element of fear in her eyes as she spoke to the man. "The man over there is Strood. We were all chosen as well."

"This is just bollocks!" Strood ranted, pacing about all while glaring at the blue eyed stranger. "We've got a challenge coming up any minute now! I've been here the whole time! Nine weeks, I have. Followed the rules, no warnings, nothing. Then this guy comes swanning in. I swear, I'll protest! Paint the walls and see if they like it."

"Oh shove off, Strood," Crosbie huffed at the man. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact he is even here. No one told us he was coming. Nothing we can do unless we all want to be punished, you know that."

Strood stood there a moment more, huffing before he dropped his arms. "So, what's your name then?"

"The Doctor, I think," the Time Lord stated, his memories starting to clear up a bit. "At least, I was. I don't know what happened. Last thing I remember… we were in Japan? No. Neo-Nippon…" the Doctor trailed off, thinking about it. The memories were dancing just out of his grip.

"Don't worry about it," Lynda smiled cutely at him. "I mean, I was sick for days when I was brought here. That transmat beam really messes with your head."

Frowning a little, the Doctor got up from the sofa and looked around. The first thing he noted was the area was a very large, very open space. It was a great room of likely a very big house. He could see the kitchen dining room combination and a stair case that circled a massive pillar in the center of the room leading up to a second floor. The second thing he noted was there were cameras everywhere you looked. The walls were all decorated in a style that was very popular during the beginning of the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire of Earth. Narrowing his eyes, he noted also thick glass like substance covering a wall of windows. If he didn't know better, the Doctor would have bet it was just plexiglass. But, because he knew better, he knew exoglass when he saw it. Especially exoglass that was equipped with shudders that were designed to hold back Meteors. There was some other exoglass that looked out over what looked to be a backyard, but it was artificial. There were two doors on this level he could see, one looked like the front door of a house, and the other lead to that room he was found in.

"WOULD THE DOCTOR PLEASE REPORT TO THE DIARY ROOM," a mechanical voice called over the house speakers.

"That's Davina," Lynda told him. "She runs the house. Better do as she says then. You get punished if you don't."

Frowning, the Doctor stalked back to the room he was found in and walked in. Sitting down on the stupidly large chair, he glared his Oncoming Storm glare at the camera and the screen in front of him.

"YOU ARE LIVE ON CHANNEL FORTY FOUR THOUSAND. PLEASE DO NOT SWEAR."

A small red light clicked on, making the Doctor's jaw drop. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

"Can someone explain to me what exactly I am looking at?" called out a dusky skinned woman, her hands on her hips.

The massive control room went silence except the soft murmuring that sounded like a female voice counting something. The room was large with many computer consoles that faced each other up and down the aisles. At the head of the room was a massive viewing screen that reflected the many shows that were being broadcasted at the moment. A young woman stood slightly behind the screen, seen through it, with fiber optic wires connecting her to the computer and equipment behind her. Her was a sickly pale white color and her eyes were bright, empty circuit board green that stared into nothing. It was her soft voice that was counting, never stopping even as the Hindu woman stood with her back to the girl, glaring at the room at large.

"There were unauthorized transmats, ma'am," one of the technicians offered timidly, only to be glared at.

"I can see that!" the boss woman snapped. "Who activated it?"

A handsome brown haired man stood from his station, pulling his head phones off as he did. "No one did. It just happened. Again."

"Do not start that nonsense again, Pavel," the woman groaned, rubbing the bridge between her eyes. "We have four unauthorized transmats, three new contestants that were _not_ noted to be joining, and now you are trying to tell me it is a case of that old urban legend that is the reason?"

"What else would you call it?" the man, Pavel challenged her. "There is a whole log dating back almost a hundred years of this happening."

"I call it a glitch in the system that needs fixing," the woman sniffed, dismissing the old wives tale of something dark behind the scenes. "You need to take the next cycle off, if you keep going on about this."

The room looked at each other, many returning to work at their stations now that the boss lady was distracted from this minor blimp. They had work to do and an entire planet depending on them to do it right. So a couple of people are now in the games, who cared? Pavel's gaze swept the room, looking over his co-workers with a slight frown. He hated his job, if he was honest. Hated it with a passion. They were no better than workers in a meat factory leading cows to the slaughter. Stepping away from his station after a glance at the screen, he took a deep breath and approached his head manager. Most people called her Boss or Dragon Lady behind her back. Others, who thought like him, called her the Butcherer. She thought nothing of what they were doing, like the people were less than human, less than something alive with thought and feelings of their own.

"Matani," Pavel tried in a soft voice. She shot him a dirty look, already sitting at her own station. On her screen, he could see a blonde shaking from the transmat as the other constestants tried to help her get her head on right before the game began. "I know you think I should be putting this out of my head, but I can't help but think we are missing something. Over a hundred years, ma'am. There is a log that dates back to when this broadcasted the news of it happening."

"Get off it, Pavel," the woman sighed, clearly this was an ongoing thing with them. "It's likely human error. I would say ask the Controller, but…"

Matani, the woman who worked hard to be promoted her to current position, looked up at the young blind woman. That soft voice continued to count, her eyes flicking back and forth as if she saw something. "Between you and me, I don't think she would be considered human, if she ever was. Now back to work with you. I need to keep an eye on the unauthorized entry in Ninja Warrior."

* * *

Lynda watched the newest housemate, the man who called himself the Doctor, wander around the main gathering area with what looked like a pen with a glowing end on it. She frowned a little, remembering something from her childhood as she watched him. Crosbie stood at the stove, cooking with a flair and humming to herself as she prepared lunch for the four. Strood had gone to his room, grumbling under his breath about unfairness and such. Honestly, Lynda was almost surprised he was talking about fairness. Nothing about this was fair.

And to her eyes, it was like the Doctor had no clue what is going on.

Slipping off the bar stool, Lynda made her way across the room to where the Doctor was investigating the exoglass. As she approached, he turned his head slightly and glanced at her before turning his attention back to the glass.

"I can't open anything," he was frowning as he spoke to her.

Moving around, Lynda leaned her shoulder against the wall and crossed her arms over her belly, hugging herself. Across the room, she noted that Crosbie looked up from the stove and met her eyes. Above them, on a balcony that made up the hallway of the second floor, Strood was glaring down at the Doctor.

"It's deadlocked," Lynda offered. "They did that after _Big Brother 504_ when all the housemates walked out in protest. You must remember that, at least."

The Doctor frowned, lowering his arm and glaring at the exoglass. "What's this? One side is a wall, the other is a window you can't see out of."

"Exoglass," Crosbie offered as she walked over with hot chicken melt subs, handing one to Lynda and then one to the Doctor. "You'd need a nuclear blast to break through it." Crosbie turned and held up another sub, looking up at Strood in a silent offer.

"Don't tempt me," the Doctor muttered darkly.

Crosbie chuckled a little, thinking he was joking as she met Strood and sat down on the couch with him. The two sat very close to one another, their legs touching as they ate watching Lynda and this unknown man. The look on Lynda's face suggested she didn't think the man was joking.

"Last I checked, there was a garden for the house," the Doctor phrased it like a statement but the trio heard the question in his voice. "Isn't there supposed to be a garden, a little yard with a pool, and things like that?"

Strood snorted, he was struggling to understand how anyone would be so stupid. What, did this man live under a rock at the back of a deep cave in the middle of nowhere? "Don't be daft," Strood sneered, ignoring the glare those pale blue eyes threw at him. "No one's got a garden anymore. Or goes outside. Who's got a garden anymore?"

Lynda was quick to note the flash of fire in the Doctor's eyes and put her hand on his shoulder, exchanging a look with Crosbie who immediately tried to calm Strood down. Letting out a sigh, Lynda turned back to the Doctor with a big smile and asked brightly, "Have you got a garden then?"

"No, just a TARDIS," the Doctor muttered as he leaned in closer to the glass, narrowing his eyes a little. "I remember…"

"That's the amnesia," Crosbie offered with a soft smile. "Must be clearing up for you. So what happened? Where did it get you from?"

"Why you?" scoffed Strood, getting a elbow for the question from Crosbie.

"What's a Tar… Tar-dish?" Lynda asked slowly, hoping she heard him wrong.

"TARDIS," the Doctor corrected before turning to look at the other three. Each was watching him with different expressions, their loudly projecting emotions battering at his mental shields. "We had just left Neo-Nippon. That's right. We parted with Dragaan and his crew after securing the area. The clones were taken by the Beast and the Temple was shut down. The Time Agency showed up…"

The three looked at each other again, more and more worried with every word he was saying. Was this strange man trying to say he was off planet? The Time Agency? Neo-Nippon?

"That's right," the Doctor looked up sharply. "We were on the TARDIS, safe. Then this bright light flooded in and… Jack was yelling something. Thorn… Rose!"

At his sudden yell, the three jumped a bit, not expecting his reaction to be so strong. The Doctor whirled around, glaring at everything before yelling, "Where is Rose Tyler!?"

"Doctor," Crosbie stood slowly, approaching the volatile man. "There is no one else here, it's just us. You need to calm down. If you don't they will punish all four of us. Please."

Taking the Doctor's hand, Lynda led him over the couch to sit. The tall man just dropped onto the cushions, covering his face with his hands. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the three humans. He said nothing else as he closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind for that glowing presence that marked his golden and pink girl. That precious existence that kept him tether from falling into the abyssy that was the darkness that threatened to swallow him. That dark place of him, that while had been lessened since Rose came into his life, was still there, waiting, churning. And right now it was snapping and snarling for release. It was like that time in Van Statton's bunker so long ago when they were separated the first time. Frowning, the Doctor took that part of him and shoved it back down. A gentle hum seemed to buzz in the back of his mind. It wasn't his TARDIS or his Rose. It wasn't even that subletly creaulen presence that was Jack. It was something else, soft and young. Gentle and slightly familiar. Opening his eyes, the Doctor looked at the three. One of them was a touch psychic, he reasoned. Maybe more than a touch but he didn't have time to investigate it. His instincts were screaming at him to locate his mate.

The one he once again couldn't feel in his mind.

Before anyone could talk to him, Davina's voice rang out.

"ALL HOUSEMATES TO THE MAIN ROOM. TIME FOR A NEW CHALLENGE."

* * *

Crosbie Jones stood in the starting area of the newest challenge, shaking like a leaf.

Somehow she was the first one to go, by pure chance. She had drawn the short stick. That was how they had resolved to figure out the order in which the housemates would attend each challenge. So far it had worked. Nine weeks and somehow she had managed to get this far. It was terrifying, knowing she was first and she had no idea what was on the other side of the metal door before her. The HOH room of the house was where all challenges began since _Big Brother 489_. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves. All she wanted was to go home. She didn't care if she won, she just wanted to see her mom again. Tell her dad how much she loved him, how much she valued her little sister and brothers.

That was the worst part, she thought of being selected. There was no proper good bye for you. The world watched you. It was hard to believe that her hard fought for medical education and license would all be for nothing. Somehow, she felt like a failure to her family heritage.

"CROSBIE JONES," Davina's voice called out mechanically. "YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO NAVIGATE YOUR WAY OUT OF THE WAREHOUSE. EACH ROOM WITH HAVE A PUZZLE YOU WILL NEED TO SOLVE TO PROCEED. YOU WILL HAVE TO USE YOUR SMARTS AND EYES TO GET OUT BEFORE THE TIMER GOES OFF IN EACH ROOM. IF YOU FAIL TO DO THAT, YOU WILL BE REMOVED FROM THE CHALLENGE AND THE NEXT HOUSEMATE WILL BEGIN. THE CLOCK STARTS AS SOON AS YOU OPEN THE FIRST DOOR. GOOD LUCK, MACGUYVER."

Swallowing hard, Crosbie put the ear piece on and the goggles. She was a bit more shaken when she noted that the lenses auto adjusted to the light. The ear piece was how Davina and the game masters would communicate with her once she was inside the challenge. As she mentally readied herself, Crosbie thought back over the words that were said to her. She knew from experience that the people at home watching heard the instructions as well. Like with all the other times, Crosbie blocked everything out of her mind. She didn't think about her odds, or her family. She blocked out her questions in regards to the newest housemate, and focused only on her clues. Stepping up to the door, she took one more fortifying breath and entered the challenge.

* * *

Liam Strood stood motionless as he listened to Davina give him his clues for the challenge.

Unlike Crosbie, he wasn't able to clear his mind to focus only on the task.

Before the mysterious Doctor's arrival, he could. It was the plan he, Lynda, and Crosbie created when they started their alliance. A little smirk curled his lips as he thought of how things played out as the weeks went by. He never thought for a moment he would come to see any of the other housemates as friends, or even care about them. When he realized he was on the show, he resolved himself to not care, to use anyone and everyone to win. To him, at first, everyone was merely a stepping stone towards his goal of going home, of winning in the end. Who knew that he would end up seeing one as a sister he never had, being an only child that he was. Or that he would end up falling in love with another housemate.

Even knowing that only one of them would be going home in the end, it didn't stop his heart from tripping the first time Crosbie smiled at him. He fell for the dark beauty so hard and fast, it scared him. At first he tried to keep distant from her, and she from him, even after they started the alliance. Ultimately, he failed to keep his heart separated from the game. In the end, he and Crosbie gave in to their feelings, ignoring the fact that their love was being broadcasted to the viewers. Maybe public opinion would see them together in the end. Then the three of them made a vow, that no matter who won in the end, the winner would make sure to go on and live a fantastic life for the others. He knew that if he won, he would live the rest of his life pinning for his heart. But his pride refused to allow him to lose on purpose. He would win, and he would live forever with their memory, comforted by his victory.

"LIAM STROOD," Davina's voice called out mechanically. "YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO NAVIGATE YOUR WAY OUT OF THE WAREHOUSE. EACH ROOM WITH HAVE A PUZZLE YOU WILL NEED TO SOLVE TO PROCEED. YOU WILL HAVE TO USE YOUR SMARTS AND EYES TO GET OUT BEFORE THE TIMER GOES OFF IN EACH ROOM. IF YOU FAIL TO DO THAT, YOU WILL BE REMOVED FROM THE CHALLENGE AND THE NEXT HOUSEMATE WILL BEGIN. THE CLOCK STARTS AS SOON AS YOU OPEN THE FIRST DOOR. GOOD LUCK, MACGUYVER."

Placing his earpiece and goggles, he frowned as he thought about the man, the Doctor. Hopefully he would fail at this challenge before the girls. He would enjoy watching that arrogant bastard being evicted. Come into his house, would he? Distract his women? No, no. He would win and rub it into that blue eyed freak's face. Without ceremony, Strood walked forward and entered into the challenge.

This would be a walk in the park, he thought smugly.

"Watch out, Bad Wolf," he muttered. "The Woodsman comes."

* * *

"LYNDA SAXON," Davina's voice called out for a third time. "YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO NAVIGATE YOUR WAY OUT OF THE WAREHOUSE. EACH ROOM WITH HAVE A PUZZLE YOU WILL NEED TO SOLVE TO PROCEED. YOU WILL HAVE TO USE YOUR SMARTS AND EYES TO GET OUT BEFORE THE TIMER GOES OFF IN EACH ROOM. IF YOU FAIL TO DO THAT, YOU WILL BE REMOVED FROM THE CHALLENGE AND THE NEXT HOUSEMATE WILL BEGIN. THE CLOCK STARTS AS SOON AS YOU OPEN THE FIRST DOOR. GOOD LUCK, MACGUYVER."

Lynda listened with her eyes closed.

She had survived this long, she thought.

Unlike the others, she wasn't rattled by the challenge. It might have something to do with how she grew up. Her father was unlike anything anyone had ever seen in recent years. He was seen as eccentric, paranoid and insane. He kept going on and on about a hidden enemy that took her mother away when she was still a little one. He trained her so that if she was, in fact, pulled into one of the games, she would be able to survive, be able to win.

" _It's the pride of our family. We are survivors. We are Saxons after all. We are the Masters of this world. It is our right."_

His words and slightly insane smile floated to her mind as she brought up the image of her beautiful mother with her soft, almost shy smile. She thought of her father, handsome in his lunacy, so energetic and different. Then again, they had an odd family. One she wouldn't trade for anything, Lynda thought with a smile. The Doctor was a comfort to her. He reminded her very much of her father with his boundless energy and inability to stay still. She had been mildly convinced that she was next on the chopping block. Then he showed up.

A part of her wanted to laugh but she kept it to herself. There was no way for her to know if this leather wrapped man with darkness swimming in his blue eyes was the Theta her father told stories about when she was little.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the door in front of her.

How she wished she could see her father one more time, tell him he had been right. She could all but feel the eyes of the hidden enemy on her now. She was so close, she thought. But if she failed at this, there is no way she would learn who it was. Lynda would never learn what happened to her mother, dear, sweet Lucy Saxon. Nor would she learn where her father vanished off to. He told her only that he was going to find her mum, and get help. To learn the face of their enemy who was puppeting the stupid apes, he said.

He never came back.

To her knowledge, Harold Saxon never left the Earth.

"Hold on, Dad," Lynda spoke to herself as she walked to the door. "I'll get us out of here. One way or another."

Without another thought, Lynda Saxon entered the first challenge.

What a twist of fate it was that a thermonuclear PhD and an Astrophysicist had to navigate her way through hell like this.

* * *

In the control room, Pavel was observing the challenge. He made minute adjustments to it, making each run slightly different from the last one so no two were identical. It was his job, after all, as a Game Master to make the challenges on that floor's worth of _Big Brother_ houses entertaining and deadly.

How he hated it.

If he had been a religious man, he would be praying as he watched the young Saxon girl made her way swiftly through the first stage into the second. Unfortunately, he, like much of the Earth, was not. In fact, the majority of the people of Earth were atheist. So many people believed that if there really were a God, he would never have allowed things to get to the nightmare it had become. A sound made Pavel look up to see his boss, Matani, leaning over his shoulder and watching the run.

"She is making good time," the woman commented. "How's the poll for her showing?"

"Oddly," Pavel muttered, "she is the top second. Strood is still maintaining public favor. But Lynda is catching up quickly to him. Crosbie has fallen behind. The new one, this Doctor, has already bypassed her. He is quickly moving into second."

"Hm," Matani hummed as she watched. "I am having a similar situation over on _Ninja Warrior._ Lance reported that his unauthorized is moving through the polls quickly as well. Whoever these three are, they are dangerous." Straightening up, she looked down at Pavel with a cold look. "When it's the Doctor's turn, up the level."

As she walked away, Pavel felt his jaw drop.

Did this woman seriously just instruct him to deliberately kill a contestant? Oh how far Bad Wolf has fallen, he thought sadly as he readied the simulator for the last housemate for house Six.

* * *

"THE DOCTOR," Davina's voice called out once more, getting only a glare from the man. "YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO NAVIGATE YOUR WAY OUT OF THE WAREHOUSE. EACH ROOM WITH HAVE A PUZZLE YOU WILL NEED TO SOLVE TO PROCEED. YOU WILL HAVE TO USE YOUR SMARTS AND EYES TO GET OUT BEFORE THE TIMER GOES OFF IN EACH ROOM. IF YOU FAIL TO DO THAT, YOU WILL BE REMOVED FROM THE CHALLENGE. THE CLOCK STARTS AS SOON AS YOU OPEN THE FIRST DOOR. GOOD LUCK, MACGUYVER."

The Doctor paced around the room, his hands in his pockets toying with whatever came to his hands while glaring at the camera. To the viewers, this man was like a caged beast. They were on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what he would do next. As they watched, his blue eyes turned towards the closed door, separating him from the challenge and narrowed his eyes dangerously. It the viewers it looked like he was trying to figure out how he could simply just destroy the whole thing. With a sigh, the Doctor walked over and put on the ear piece with a wrinkle of his hawk like nose. He made a little show of getting it on properly, drawing chuckles from the viewers at home. Picking up the goggles he stared at them for a few moments before tossing them back on the desk.

"Worthless ape technology," he grumbled. "I hope you all are watching this. Enjoying this."

His attention had turned to the door as he spoke, but it was clear he was not talking to the viewers but those who ran the game itself.

"That transmat that brought me here," he spoke again, his eyes hardening into a blue fire again. "No stupid, weak little transmat can breech my magnificent ship. It's frankly an insult, it is. That beam was at least fifteen million times more powerful that a simple transmat."

He stopped talking as he walked forward into the first room, activating the challenge, his stride determined.

* * *

"Can I have a word with you?" Pavel spoke softly to Matani, glancing around.

"A moment," the hard woman told him, her dark eyes never leaving the screen in front of her as the would be warriors ran across the dangerous first level of _Ninja Warrior_.

"That man entered the challenge," Pavel swallowed, "without the goggles."

"He did what!?"

* * *

The first room was remarkable unimpressive, the Doctor thought. The room was dark so of course the others would have needed the goggles. Impressive Time Lord him, though, didn't need them. He could see perfectly fine. The ear piece buzzed in his ear as the next clue was relayed over to him. Which, honestly, he didn't need. Doing a circuit of the room, the Doctor swiftly noted the manhole in the middle of the room that was bolted down. On each end of the bar were two different key holes of odd sizes. Glancing around in the dark, the Doctor noted about six key like objects that were attached to a variety things.

Without touching a thing, the Doctor just listened absently with a brow arched up as he investigated each key. Four of the keys were attached to something that looked like it was designed to trigger a trap of some nature. Narrowing his eyes, he followed the structure and growled when he spotted a plethora of blades, flame throwers and other objects of destruction they were attached to. He also was very aware of a clock counting down rapidly, attached to a bomb. Well, that's motivation, he thought to himself as he walked over, unconcerned to the two correct keys. It was like he already knew what to look for to the viewers at home as he easily unlocked the bar and dropped into the open manhole.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me?" Matani breathed. She and several others had gathered around Pavel's station to watch the mystery housemate's progress. "Time?"

"Five point three seconds, ma'am," another tech gasped, looking at the time it took for the Doctor to investigate the room and escape. "It took the Saxon girl twice that and she was the fastest."

Pavel glanced up at the look on his boss' face and had to suppress a grin at her look of disbelief. The brown haired man couldn't explain it, but he could feel a change coming. Someone pointed out that the Doctor had entered the second room and it was like everyone held their breath, waiting to see what happened next.

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen," the Controller continued to count in the background softly.

No one notice her eerie green eyes glowing faintly in the dim light of her confinement.

* * *

The second room was larger than the first, was the first thing the Doctor noted. The second thing he noted was a difference in lighting, much brighter in this room.

It was also sealed up tightly. Water seal tight.

As soon as he pulled himself out of the tunnel attached to the manhole, a door swung shut and locked. Turning around, he looked at it with a careful eye. Deadlocked as well.

"Bit much, don't you think?" the Doctor asked to no one in particular.

As expected he got no answer.

The ear piece buzzed again in his ear. This time it was a man's voice. " _In this room, the door opposite of where you came in is the only escape. Find the key and escape before time is up and the room is flooded._ "

"Bit _James Bond_ , that is," the Doctor chuckled at his own joke. Letting his eyes sweep the room, he wandered over to the door, and inspected the lock. "At first I was wondering how and why I was able to be pulled from my ship to here. But now I can see this isn't just some game." He stated talking lazily as he reached into his pocket. He really was done with this sad excuse of a challenge. He was a Time Lord, for Rassilion's sake. This was stupid. "If that is the case, there's something else going on here. Something big and bad."

Removing his sonic, he aimed it at the door before looking up at the camera.

"Next time, know who you are swiping," he told the camera as he activated the sonic. The device buzzed in his hands and the sound of the door unlocking echoed in the room. "And maybe, empty their pockets. Ta!"

For some reason, it was not deadlocked.

He grinned that daft smile of his, though it never touched his eyes as he stepped through into the third and final room. It was if he knew there was someone swearing the air around them blue somewhere watching his walk through this pathetic, stupid ape designed challenge. The next room made him stop short. The amount of sheer radiation in the room would be deadly to a normal human. Some part of his mind told him Jack would be having the time of his life in here while Rose would be grinning like a loon.

That thought made him pause. Did radiation affect Rose like a human or a Time Lord, he wondered.

" _In this room,"_ the male voice buzzed to life in the ear piece, " _you must use the E-tonium to negate the chemical reaction of the volatile compound from exploding. If you fail to beat the challenge, the compound will release a deadly eruption of gas. Do not touch the E-tonium with your hands. It is highly corrosive and radioactive. Good luck."_

Pressing his lips into a line, the Doctor walked over to where an exoglass half wall with a door separated him from the chemical compound. There was enough space above for something to be tossed. On the other side of the vast, he could make out the door that led him out of this insanity. Shaking his head a bit, the Doctor put his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the barrels of E-tonium.

"Oy!" he called out. "Who thought this was a bloody good idea anyway? Waste of time, it is. And dangerous. Silly apes shouldn't be playing with this stuff. Nasty stuff."

Without warning, the Doctor simply reached out and grabbed one of the radiated balls about the size of a soft ball with his bare hand. A hiss escaped his lips as the heat was a bit more then expect. Lifting the ball up, he inspected it. Elsewhere in the facility, a number of people where shouting out, cursing, or a bit of both at the display on the screen. Back on Earth, the people watching jumped out of their seats, wanting a better, closer view with the corrosive element started to eat away at the flesh of his hand. Instead, the Doctor walked over to the wall and tossed the ball of death over.

It missed the vast completely.

"Fantastic," he growled.

Turning around, he scanned the room for any tools or random stuff that could be used. He put together that this situation was supposed to mimic that old show, MacGuyer, from long ago. The Doctor smirked a little as his brilliant mind listed off all the things he could make with the things in his pockets alone, added with a rubber band and paperclip. Really, again he was struck at how asinine this whole situation was. This was fun house level challenges from his youth back on his home world. Funny that, he pondered as he circled the room, taking inventory. No matter how far along he was with dealing with the Time War, he still could not say or even think the name Gallifrey without cringing.

The room sported some metal poles, wood planks, clamps, keys, chains of varying sizes, a metal chair, three wood crates, a desk, some pens, and of course, a box of paperclips and rubber bands.

"Har har," the Doctor muttered as he pocketed the two boxes.

On the wall was a clock counting down, which he promptly ignored. He didn't need to see it to know that time was running low. The fumes from the mixture were starting to leak over the exoglass wall separating them.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the trick here was to build a catapult and launch the E-Tonium over the wall. Waste, and lacked imagination. Instead, the Doctor, who was VERY over this game, just grabbed the chair, the wood crates and dragged then to the glass wall. Then he hauled the desk over and dumped it there. Pushing them next to the wall of concrete that made up the walls of the simulator and the exoglass, he stepped back. Turning on his heels, the sound of his heavy boots echoed as he made his way to the drums with the E-Tonium. Instead of grabbing it with his hand, which was red with second degree burns now, he snagged a piece with the provided tongs.

Turning, he took a deep breath with his eyes closed.

"Here's the latest update from _Big Brother_ ," the Doctor called calmly. "I'm getting out of here. I will find Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness."

The viewers watched enthralled as the Doctor sprinted at the pile he made.

One, two three steps took up the pile.

Four, five, six steps where traded off between the walls as he bounced his way up them.

Seventh step and a roll saw the Doctor, E-Tonium in hand, over the top of the exoglass wall. His lanky form slipping through the opening at the top.

With the grace of a cat, the Doctor dropped to his feet on the side with the vast that was smoking and bubbling dangerously now. Two steps had him next to it as he dropped the E-Tonium into the mixture.

The door unlocked and the clock stopped, signaling the end of the challenge.

Turning, the Doctor turned to look dead at the camera. With a superior smirk in place he announced. "And once I am out of here, I'm coming for you."


End file.
